


A Higher Form of War - Traduzione Italiana

by Nella95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, King Tony Stark, M/M, Slow Build, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 128,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella95/pseuds/Nella95
Summary: Tony è un re con un numero esagerato di persone che vogliono ucciderlo. Steve e il resto degli Avengers stanno combattendo per la ribellione di Pierce e finiscono con Tony come loro prigioniero. Ops.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Higher Form of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482181) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



Il sole splendeva luminoso e basso nel cielo, riflesso negli occhi mentre li socchiudeva all'orizzonte, punteggiato di montagne frastagliate e rocciose. Il caldo era incredibile qui fuori, spingendolo giù come se fosse una forza fisica, come se in qualche modo fosse più vicino ad esso. _È ora che inizi lo spettacolo_ , pensò debolmente. Si voltò con un gesto plateale, affrontando i suoi generali e soldati che costellavano il paesaggio dietro di lui. Aveva organizzato questa piccola dimostrazione in uno dei luoghi più remoti del regno, tanto meglio per passare inosservato dalle forze di Pierce. Qui fuori, nelle terre aride e improduttivo, con solo una manciata dei suoi comandanti più fedeli, poteva finalmente mostrare loro cosa aveva preparato nel suo laboratorio. Anche se probabilmente non sarebbe stato abbastanza per porre fine al conflitto una volta per tutte, sicuramente avrebbe allontanato le forze di Pierce alle loro calcagna. Per non parlare della città praticamente impenetrabile.

"È meglio essere temuti o rispettati", chiese retoricamente mentre tutti rimasero saggiamente in silenzio. "Dico, è troppo chiedere entrambi? Con questo pensiero, vi presento ciò che mi piace pensare come il gioiello della corona. Sicuramente è costato tanto,” sbuffò mentre il Generale Ross fissava placidamente. Sapeva che Ross pensava che lui fosse un debole ottuso, un guscio pallido che viveva nell'ombra sempre più sfocata di suo padre, ma pensava che Ross fosse uno stronzo arrogante, e indossava la corona, quindi era abbastanza sicuro che avrebbe vinto lui quella discussione. “Dicono che l'arma migliore sia quella che non devi mai usare. Rispettosamente non sono d’accordo. Preferisco l'arma che devi usare solo una volta. È così che ha fatto mio padre. È così che gli Stark hanno sempre fatto. E finora ha funzionato abbastanza bene”, offre, mentre i soldati sbattono le palpebre. Eh, i discorsi non erano proprio il suo forte, ma se li aspettavano, dopotutto. “Trova un motivo per usare uno di questi, e ti garantisco che i cattivi non vorranno nemmeno uscire dalle loro tende. "

Con ciò, sollevò le braccia in segno. Un momento dopo, i soldati rilasciarono i trabucchi, i loro cesti pieni di proiettili di terracotta zeppi di quella meravigliosa miscela di salnitro, zolfo e carbone, tutti brillantemente agghiaccianti mentre navigavano sulla dura sabbia del deserto. Cilindri di argilla più piccoli montati su supporti e azionati da stoppini a lenta combustione si unirono presto alla carneficina, spruzzando rocce e sabbia, scavando enormi buchi in montagne un tempo robuste e apparentemente impenetrabili. I suoi nuovi progetti per i trabucchi e le catapulte erano molto più precisi e accurati e raggiungevano una maggiore distanza.

Non riusciva a decidere se l'enorme esplosione fosse più divertente o se preferisse lo sguardo di Ross, sorpreso, mentre un guaito acuto arrivava da lui, e cadeva in modo piuttosto spettacolare sul suo culo mentre uno dei proiettili gli esplodeva vicino. Completamente per caso, ovviamente. Una volta che il clamore si spense, si avvicinò alla tenda coperta dove un addetto gli porse da bere. Grazie agli dei inesistenti, ma ancora utili.

"Alla pace", disse, sollevando il calice alle labbra e sorseggiando il vino freddo. “Jarvis, manda un corridore con un messaggio ad Obie, e fagli sapere che il test è stato il successo che gli ho assicurato che sarebbe stato. "

“Certo, Vostra Grazia. C’è qualcos'altro?" Chiese Jarvis.

"Sono solo pronto per tornare a casa", rispose Tony, scuotendo il suo doppietto di velluto, ricamato con righe di Stark rosse e oro, mentre sedeva sul sedile imbottito. Diede un'occhiata alla manciata di comandanti che stavano esaminando con cautela il deposito di granate vicino e sorrisero compiaciuti della mostra del giorno. "Aggiungerò del vino a tutte le spedizioni", offrì Tony per la gioia evidente dei soldati. Un po' di generosità con gli uomini gli farà fare molta strada, suppose. Sapeva abbastanza bene che uno dei problemi che Ross e gli altri avevano posto ai suoi piedi, erano i problemi con le truppe, troppo pochi avevano risposto alla chiamata quando erano stati posti i manifesti, troppi di loro si erano presentati indossando il sigillo dello scudo di Pierce e issando le sue bandiere sul campo di battaglia. Ha saggiamente lasciato i discorsi ispiratori ad Obie, preferendo di gran lunga il suo laboratorio con i suoi composti chimici, la fucina e gli strumenti. Ross difficilmente poteva discutere con i risultati dei suoi sforzi, considerando le rovine che ancora fumavano fuori.

"Farò preparare le carrozze per la partenza, Vostra Grazia", disse Jarvis con un inchino mentre usciva dalla tenda.

"È stato impressionante", disse Rhodey mentre si inginocchiava, senza convinzione, pensò Tony.

“Certo che lo era. Dopotutto, l'ho fatto io, ” disse Tony con un sorriso affettuoso. Rhodey era riuscito ad essere uno dei suoi pochi comandanti a cui sembrava piacere davvero, piuttosto che combattere per la Corona. “Ad essere onesti, Ross e il suo gruppo di adulatori sarebbero impressionati se mi distinguessi e facessi un casino. Adesso alzati. Odio quando lo fai. "

Rhodey si alzò in piedi e ricambiò il sorriso di Tony. "Vero, probabilmente avrebbero applaudito educatamente", Rhodey conferma, guadagnandosi un sorriso da Tony. “Ma comunque, parlando della dimostrazione. Non vedo l'ora di vederlo al lavoro sul campo. Potremmo certamente sfruttare qualche vantaggio, dati i nostri numeri. "

"Abbiamo ancora problemi lì? Ho inviato rifornimenti extra, per non parlare di quella merda che a Ross piace così tanto far bere a metà dell'esercito”, brontolò Tony.

"Abbiamo avuto alcune diserzioni, non mentirò", Rhodey fece una smorfia. “Mi piacerebbe pensare che una cosa del genere finirà rapidamente, ma ho imparato a non essere così ottimista ", ammise Rhodey. “Pierce e il suo gruppo non sono ciò che definiresti razionale. In qualche modo, non credo che la minaccia di un'ulteriore perdita delle sue forze lo terrà sveglio di notte ”.

"Vero. Ciò non significa che non possiamo fargli pensare due volte di venire da noi. A proposito di venire da noi, qualche notizia sul mio fastidio meno preferito?” Tony chiese, prendendo un altro drink dall’addetto, che poi ne offrì uno a Rhodey.

“Non possiamo bere. Stiamo lavorando adesso. Strategia, ricordi? Dovrei tenerti informato e poi riferire al Consiglio che ho tenuto informato il loro Re in merito al progresso della sua guerra? Qualcosa di questo ti suona familiare?" Rhodey ammonì. Ovviamente, Rodhes avrebbe declinato. Responsabilità e stronzate così. Guastafeste.

Rhodey fece una smorfia prima di consegnare ciò che Tony pensava fosse una cattiva notizia. "Ci è stato riferito che hanno colpito un paio dei nostri magazzini, l'armeria giù vicino al delta, due trasporti di truppe, e quattro ponti di cui avevamo bisogno per la linea di rifornimento, per non parlare dei problemi con le fortificazioni orientali e dei rinforzi che avrebbero dovuto provenire dalle terre del sud che sono finite in qualche modo dirette verso gli dei sanno dove, cosa che sono abbastanza sicuro di poter dare la colpa anche a loro, anche se non so come. E penso che ci siano dietro loro per la fuga del prigioniero di tre settimane fa. Abbiamo perso un buon numero di forze di Pierce che avremmo potuto scambiare con i nostri uomini. Le nostre squadre li hanno agganciati un paio di volte, ma... non abbiamo avuto successo, diciamo così. Sono bravi, non mentirò. Davvero bravi ”, lo informò Rhodey, la frustrazione evidente nella sua voce. “E c'è un'altra cosa. Ecco perché sono venuto qui, per parlare con Ross. Non riuscivo a vederlo all'inizio, ma... se Pierce sta pianificando un grave assalto contro la città, sono stati abbastanza bravi da tagliare ogni possibilità ad un gran numero delle nostre truppe di tornare rapidamente in prima linea, per non parlare della mancanza di rifornimenti per la città che negli ultimi tempi ha lasciato le nostre scorte piuttosto scarse. Non so perché Ross abbia mandato così tante nostre truppe così lontane. Diavolo, ha May a sud per affiancare Pierce, il che va bene se stiamo andando in guerra, ma non mi piace che le nostre truppe siano sparpagliate così tanto. E questi Avengers continuano ad attaccare i nostri convogli, distruggendo i nostri ponti e impedendo ai messaggi di passare, anche se non riesco a capire come. Le nostre forniture stanno già diminuendo, perché la Corte continua a comportarsi come se non ci fosse una guerra che bussa alle porte del castello. Siamo più deboli di quanto vorrei se dovessimo affrontare un possibile assedio, questo è certo ”, ammise Rhodey a malincuore.

"Fantastico. Sono stato fregato da... qual è quel nome idiota che si danno?" Tony chiese.

"Gli Avengers, se riesci a crederci", rispose Rhodey, scuotendo la testa con disprezzo. “Ad essere onesti, non riusciamo ad inquadrarli bene, anche se sono abbastanza sicuro che stiano lavorando direttamente per Fury, non per Pierce, anche se di questi tempi è la stessa cosa. Non so nemmeno quanti siano. I resoconti delle battaglie parlano da venti a quaranta. Un rapporto ha anche detto che uno di loro era una donna. Penso che una coppia sia straniera. Mercenari, forse. Sappiamo che Pierce ne ha portati dentro alcuni, comunque. Quel Batroc che ha dirottato parte della flotta al largo della costa settentrionale, l’ha noleggiata fuori dalle terre desertiche. Ora sta marcendo in una cella, ma probabilmente ci è costato più di quanto valesse per portarlo lì. Per quanto riguarda questi Avengers, sono guidati da un Capitano, ma nessuno dei prigionieri che abbiamo interrogato dirà di più, non importa cosa gli offrirò. Una cosa assurda. E dato che non mi lasci fare altro che fare accordi... "

"Offrigli di più" ordinò Tony, ignorando le implicazioni di Rhodey. La sua posizione sul trattamento dei prigionieri era un altro attacco contro di lui per quanto riguardava la maggior parte dei suoi uomini, soprattutto perché sapeva che, giustamente, credevano che i loro stessi uomini non stessero esattamente ricevendo tale considerazione con Pierce. “Voglio che questi Avengers vengano gestiti. Hanno avuto davvero troppo successo. Non fa bene per il morale, e Ross e il consiglio sono già alle mie spalle riguardo ai problemi con le truppe, come se fosse colpa mia se non gli piaccio. Io ti piaccio. Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese Tony, facendo alzare il sopracciglio di Rhodey. “Senti”, Tony continuò più piano ora, “so cosa pensano di me. I militari. Le truppe. Troppi drink, il mio letto è troppo affollato, troppo arrogante, penso di sapere tutto. Per non parlare del fatto che soffro per il grande fallimento di non essere mio padre. Non è che non abbia sentito i pettegolezzi sempre più forti, Rhodey. Io non sono come te," disse Tony, agitando la mano vagamente nella direzione di Rhodey. "Non sono adatto…"

“Non è... sai quanto sono orgoglioso di servire sotto il tuo comando. Lo sai. Quando indosso la mia armatura, vado in battaglia, vedo ogni persona che mi segue là fuori. Ognuno di loro. So che metteranno a rischio tutto per me, per te, per il regno. Penso... Vorrei che tu avessi questo. Persone su cui poter contare, oltre a me, Obie e Pepper," dichiarò Rhodey, interamente troppo solenne per Tony. “I tuoi uomini... Le loro famiglie hanno seguito gli Stark per generazioni. Vogliono seguirti ora, lo so che lo fanno. Devi solo dargli una ragione. Tu-tu non devi essere come me. Ma... perdonami, Vostra Grazia, ma tu sei più di quello che sei. ”

“Vorrei che fosse vero, ma quello che vedi è quello che si ottiene, Rhodes. Mi dispiace deluderti", Tony rispose pesantemente mentre Jarvis tornava nella tenda. “Solo... trova questo Capitano e qualunque sia la sua piccola banda di disadattati che puoi radunare. Prima è impiccato in catene, meglio è. L'ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è che venga ucciso anonimamente in battaglia, martirizzato e cazzate simili. Una cosa che ho imparato dal caro vecchio papà è che non si vince mai combattendo un simbolo. Fa tanto bene quanto combattere l'aria, ho bisogno di questo loro Capitano per una bella impiccagione pubblica, o finirò con un nemico che non morirà mai, non importa quello che facciamo. "

"Metteremo più uomini alle ricerche, ovviamente. Forse questo nuovo..." Rhodey agitò la mano verso le rovine ancora fumanti a diverse centinaia di metri di distanza, “…qualunque cosa sia, li attirerà, facendogli fare un errore. Tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno è che commettano un errore una volta. Alla fine tutti commettono un errore " promise.

"E il nostro amico maniaco in montagna?" Chiese Tony, salutando l'assistente e versandosi un altro drink.

“Schmidt è stato piuttosto tranquillo, a parte qualche incursione qua e là. Penso che stia aspettando che tu e Pierce vi uccidiate a vicenda prima di fare la sua mossa. O almeno che vi stanchiate così tanto che alla fine non riuscirete a discutere con le sue richieste ”, avvertì Rhodey tranquillamente. “Lui — Schmidt — non so cosa ci sia in lui... ma mi spaventa più dell’intero esercito di Pierce, a dire il vero", ammise Rhodey.

"Non ti sbagli," concordò Tony. “So che Ross pensa che io sia pazzo ogni volta che provo a dirgli che dobbiamo inviare più spie per vedere cosa sta facendo Schmidt. Certo, tutti quelli che abbiamo inviato finora non sono riusciti a tornare indietro. Almeno, non interi,” Tony fece una smorfia.

“Ross pensa che Schmidt non possa generare il tipo di forza occupante che ha Pierce, quindi non è troppo preoccupato. Il che, con le nostre forze sparpagliate come sono... beh, non posso non essere d’accordo con questo" Rhodey rispose a malincuore.

“Tu preoccupati di questi stronzi degli ‘Avengers’. Lascia Ross e Schmidt a me. Ti dico una cosa, portami questo Capitano, e ti concederò una Signoria, che ne dici?” Offrì Tony leggermente.

"Non mi tenti così", disse Rhodey con un sorriso. "Sono un soldato. Tieniti i tuoi castelli e le terre per i tuoi amici politici. Io inizierei una guerra per pura noia. "

"La vostra carrozza è... come avete richiesto, Sire", interruppe Jarvis arcuato dall'ingresso della tenda con un lieve cenno del capo a Rhodey.

“Andiamocene da qui allora, J”, disse Tony, alzandosi dal suo posto e prendendo un altro drink mentre camminava verso le tre carrozze in attesa di prendere lui e il suo seguito per il lungo viaggio di ritorno al Castello. Rhodey lo seguì, dopo aver raccolto l'elmetto e la spada lungo la strada. Qualcuno aprì la portiera della carrozza per Tony e lui salì all'interno, sorridendo alle due giovani donne seminude addosso ad un giovane ben costituito e a petto nudo che lo aspettavano dentro.

"Ecco, tieni questo", disse, consegnando il suo drink a un Rhodey molto disapprovante.

“Ah, dai, non essere acido. Sarebbe irresponsabile non godere di un po' di conforto in un viaggio così lungo. Dai, entra. C'è molto da fare in giro,” ridacchiò Tony, appoggiandosi all'indietro sull'interno imbottito della carrozza mentre una delle donne sgattaiolava attraverso la carrozza per salirgli in grembo mentre l'uomo si inginocchiava davanti a Tony.

"Sei assolutamente incapace di essere responsabile", disse Rhodey con voce piena di rimprovero che Tony decise di lasciar scorrere, tutto sommato. Rhodey fissò la carrozza e scosse la testa. Probabilmente era tutto ciò che poteva fare per non fare rumore.

“Ora, se devi fare così... questa è la carrozza divertente. Quella,” Tony indicò la carrozza parcheggiata dietro la sua, "invece è la carrozza responsabile".

"Bene", disse Rhodey con quello che Tony decise fosse un cipiglio molto severo che probabilmente suscitò paura ai soldati sotto il comando di Rhodey, mentre restituiva a Tony il suo drink e fece un passo indietro per chiudere la portiera della carrozza. Rhodey sbatté di lato per indicare al conducente che era ora di andare. "Ci vediamo al Castello. "


	2. Capitolo 1 - II Parte

Tony chiuse gli occhi nel freddo della carrozza. Lasciò cadere la testa contro l’interno imbottito mentre qualcuno, non era sicuro su chi di loro, gli slacciò i calzoni. Un attimo dopo, un caldo umido avvolse il suo cazzo, mentre le mani morbide sollevarono abilmente la camicia per sollevarsi su e giù per il petto, arrivando ai suoi capezzoli, e qualcuno iniziò a leccare e succhiare una linea verso la sua mascella. Tutto sommato, era bello essere Re, suppose. La strada del ritorno era logora e accidentata, non particolarmente ben utilizzata, qui dove pochi hanno anche tentato di sradicare un qualche tipo di vita così lontano dalla civiltà. Lasciò che l'urto e la spinta della carrozza lo spostassero, godendosi il languido brivido di qualcun altro che fa tutto il lavoro mentre i suoi fianchi ondeggiano in sincronia con la carrozza, la sua mente torna alle creazioni incompiute in attesa delle sue attenzioni nel laboratorio anche mentre le sue mani si abbassarono per stringere più forte i capelli, tirando leggermente per più attrito e ricevendo un morbido grugnito in cambio.

La brusca fermata della carrozza lo fece sussultare, visto che, piuttosto sgarbatamente, quasi cadde dal sedile. Il caldo umido lasciò il suo cazzo con uno schiocco e qualcuno strillò, le mani che stavano giocando con i suoi capezzoli strinsero e afferrarono la camicia stropicciandola. Successe tutto così in fretta, non avendo tempo di fare altro che afferrare il lato della carrozza per mantenersi, prima che un forte rumore echeggiasse, vicino, troppo vicino, e alzando gli occhi vide il cielo, come è potuto succedere, si chiese con calma.

Poi qualcuno urlò, o erano i cavalli, non poteva dirlo, visto che stava rotolando e sbattendo contro il pavimento della carrozza, atterrando su qualcuno, ma quando provò ad alzarsi, la sua mano era appiccicosa e bagnata. La porta della carrozza si aprì di scatto, permettendo al fumo di entrare. Ci fu un altro forte rumore, proprio sopra di lui questa volta, a quanto pare. I suoi occhi si inumidirono, pizzicando e lacerando, mentre le sue orecchie fischiavano per l'esplosione. Alzò gli occhi per vedere un soldato, uno dei suoi che urlava contro di lui, ma non riusciva a capire cosa stesse dicendo, quindi si abbassò, rendendosi il più piccolo possibile.

Soffocò con il suo stesso fiato mentre un denso fumo nero riempiva la carrozza. Non poteva rimanere qui, intrappolato in questo modo. Aveva bisogno di uscire, aveva bisogno di aria, aveva bisogno di vedere... Si trascinò fuori, delle mani si protesero per aiutarlo o semplicemente afferrarlo. Cercò di afferrare le mani che lo stringevano, cercò di gridare, ma poi qualcuno gli disse di scendere, spingendolo e facendolo cadere goffamente contro la ruota della carrozza, parte della quale era stata spazzata via. Cercò Rhodey, Jarvis, chiunque, ma il fumo era così denso, come se avesse un peso, e riusciva a malapena ad aprire gli occhi, nemmeno per un secondo o due.

Qualcosa atterrò sul terreno accanto a lui, e fissò stupidamente la bomba per un momento più del necessario, mentre la miccia si riduceva, abbastanza a lungo da notare il lato con lo stemma Stark, prima che si allontanasse a carponi, graffiando la terra, tra i detriti e i resti umani a cui non voleva pensare. Il colpo successivo esplose, un urlo che riecheggiava da qualche parte lì vicino, e lui saltò in aria all'indietro, raggiungendo il fango insieme ai frammenti della carrozza che gli arrivavano addosso, affilati come un coltello, mentre cercava di coprirsi la testa con le mani.

Cercò di alzarsi, scoprì che non poteva, qualcosa non andava, qualcosa era... poi lo sentì, il dolore lancinante, accecandolo più efficacemente del fumo. Sentì la bile alzarsi in gola mentre abbassò lo sguardo sul davanti della sua camicia. Macchie rosso intenso iniziarono ad apparire contro la seta fine, prima una, poi un'altra, poi un'altra. Si strozzò con qualcosa, tossì, non riusciva a respirare, e sentì la testa ciondolare di nuovo contro lo sporco, le dita protese verso l'esterno, cercando qualcosa su cui aggrapparsi.

Il silenzio attorno a lui era quasi più preoccupante delle esplosioni. Provò ad urlare una sorta di chiamata, ma ne uscì solo una raspa d'aria. Alzò gli occhi mentre il fumo si schiarì abbastanza per sbirciare una zona di cielo luminoso. Fu l'ultima cosa che vide prima di svenire.

"Non lo farei se fossi in voi", gli fece eco una voce mentre riprendeva lentamente coscienza, un accento che non riusciva a capire, non esattamente minaccioso, ma riusciva a trovare poco conforto mentre le sue mani si trascinavano sul disco di metallo conficcato nel petto.

"Che diavolo mi hai fatto?" Chiese Tony duramente, inspirando ed espirando furiosamente, gli occhi che cercavano di adattarsi all'oscurità. Alzò gli occhi e vide rocce, forme triangolari che sporgevano dal soffitto, gocciolando sul pavimento sabbioso sotto di lui. Una grotta, quindi. C'era una torcia appoggiata su un supporto incastonato nella parete rocciosa alla sua sinistra. Offriva poca illuminazione, ma creava ombre che danzavano intorno alla grotta.

"Cosa ho fatto? Quello che ho fatto è stato salvarvi la vita” disse semplicemente l'uomo, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui offrendogli una tazza di acqua. Tony si rese conto che aveva la gola secca. Provò a berla, ma si ritrovò a tossire e sputacchiare mentre cercava di deglutire e la tazza gli venne tolta dalle mani. "Ho estratto tutte le schegge che ho potuto. Il vostro petto... purtroppo avete una ferita abbastanza grande. Non terribilmente profonda, grazie agli Dei”, lo informò l'uomo, il che non era affatto confortante. Tony guardò in basso verso il suo petto dove era stato cucito un disco di metallo quasi perfettamente circolare, la pelle tesa attorno ai delicati bordi.

“Ho visto molte ferite del genere nel mio villaggio. Li chiamiamo morti che camminano. Presto, l’infezione si aggrava, la pelle brucia di rosso, trasuda e poi... beh. Non ho avuto modo di sigillarlo completamente mentre guarivi, quindi l'ho coperto con quello che ho trovato qui. Non è molto. Ma l'ho purificato prima nel fuoco. Meglio dei frammenti di stoffa qui intorno per tenere a bada la malattia del sangue”, l'uomo disse, scrollando le spalle delicatamente. Chiaramente, l'uomo non era particolarmente fiducioso di questa idea.

"Tu... cosa? Non sei serio? Hai messo... che diavolo?" Tony balbettò, cercando di tirarsi su per sedersi e guardare il suo petto per vedere cosa gli era stato fatto. Cercò di mettere insieme ciò che ricordava... Dei, la carrozza... Rhodey? Jarvis? L’attacco? C’erano state delle esplosioni. Il suo stesso lavoro. Aveva visto lo stemma. Che diavolo era successo? "C’è... qualcun altro qui?" Chiese Tony, guardandosi attorno e rendendosi conto per la prima volta che era sdraiato su un mucchio di coperte mangiate dalle tarme che coprivano un materasso pieno di muffa con nient'altro che i suoi calzoni. Persino le sue scarpe erano sparite.

"Solo noi e... beh, loro" disse l'uomo mentre la testa di Tony si inclinava a destra, sentendo il suono di metallo che raschiava la roccia, una porta che inizialmente non aveva notato era stata spalancata, tre uomini fecero un passo all'interno della grotta, uno con in mano una grande torcia mentre gli altri due brandivano lunghi, curvi pugnali. Un momento dopo, un altro uomo, più basso e più robusto dei primi tre, entrò dietro loro.

"Alzatevi, alzatevi", esortò l'uomo inginocchiato al suo fianco, tirando Tony per il gomito parzialmente in piedi. Si appoggiò al muro della grotta per sostenersi, trovandosi in piedi si sentì un po' più alto. "Fate come faccio io" gli disse l'uomo. "Dai, alzate le mani", disse, alzando le braccia. Tony lo fissò sconvolto, ma alzò le mani più in alto che poteva date le circostanze. Gli uomini che erano entrati nella caverna iniziarono a gridare, parlando in modo aspro, toni gutturali, un linguaggio che Tony non riconosceva, ma sicuramente riconosceva quello che avevano fra le mani. Avevano in mano uno dei suoi esplosivi, quelli nuovi che potevano essere lanciati o catapultati tramite un trabucco usando i fusibili corti, proprio come quelli che aveva dimostrato a Ross e la sua banda di idioti.

"Questo è mio", disse Tony, guardando in basso verso la bomba, con la miccia che pendeva alla fine. "Come le hanno avute?" Chiese Tony, fissando gli uomini inutilmente.

"Mi capite?" chiese l'uomo e Tony annuì, fissando ancora la bomba. "Fate come me" ordinò urgentemente l'uomo. L'uomo tozzo e barbuto gesticolò mentre parlava, indicando in direzione di Tony. "Benvenuto Vostra Altezza, l'assassino di massa più famoso della storia", tradusse l'uomo. "È onorato."

"Scommetto che lo è," rispose Tony cupamente, guadagnando uno sguardo acuto dall'uomo.

"Vuole che voi costruiate questa... quest'arma", disse l'uomo. “Quella che avete appena mostrato. Questa”, disse l'uomo, indicando la bomba tra le mani del loro rapitore.

"Rifiuto", disse Tony indignato, perché in realtà ne aveva abbastanza di tutto questo e dove cazzo erano Rhodey, Jarvis e Ross e tutti quei fottuti idioti che avrebbero dovuto essere i suoi sudditi per l'amor del cazzo?

A quanto pare, il rifiuto non andò così bene.

Quando lo riaccompagnarono sul lettino di fortuna, bagnato e soffocante, stringendosi il petto, riuscì solo a rotolarsi sulla schiena prima che qualcuno lo afferrasse e lo tirasse di nuovo in posizione verticale, sbattendolo contro la parte posteriore della grotta facendogli sbattere la testa sulla roccia. Gettò uno sguardo tetro verso l'uomo che lo scuoteva, volendo continuare a rimanere in piedi e non svenire direttamente tra le braccia dell'uomo che aveva trascorso gli ultimi giorni cercando di annegarlo come una strega.

"Dice che hanno tutto il necessario per farvelo costruire", disse l'uomo. “Dice di iniziare a lavorare immediatamente. E quando avrete finito, vi lascerà andare”, tradusse l'uomo, annuendo e non distogliendo gli occhi dal loro rapitore.

"No, non lo farà", rispose Tony, annuendo in segno di accordo con il suo rapitore.

"No, non lo farà" concordò l'uomo, con un'espressione illeggibile.

Yinsen, era il nome dell'uomo. Si è scoperto che era una specie di dottore, piuttosto conosciuto negli ambienti scientifici. Sebbene non fosse esattamente risaltato all'attenzione di Tony, apparentemente Tony lo aveva incontrato a un banchetto al castello anni fa, qualcosa che Tony era stato troppo ubriaco per ricordare, ma Yinsen sembrava non prendersela.

"Sono sicuro che vi stanno cercando, Vostra Grazia", disse Yinsen, mentre Tony posizionava i vari materiali sul tavolo di fronte a lui. "Ma non vi troveranno mai su queste montagne."

Tony sollevò un sopracciglio e grugnì. “Non sai... beh, non conosci Rhodey. Lui-beh, almeno lui... aw, fanculo. Sì," ammise Tony cupamente, fissando gli oggetti disposti in file ordinate davanti a lui. Queste montagne erano praticamente inesplorate. Il sistema di grotte era impossibile per chiunque non fosse cresciuto qui, e anche allora, si spostavano costantemente mentre scavavano nuove aree o altre aree crollate. Non era nemmeno sicuro di chi del convoglio ce l’avesse fatta, se c’era qualcuno. Era del tutto possibile che nessuno lo stesse cercando, non avendo alcuna idea che fosse sopravvissuto.

Si ritrovò a chiedersi pigramente chi lo avrebbe pianto. Pepper, la sua amministratrice spaventosamente efficiente, sicuro. Probabilmente alcuni dei commercianti di vino e, senza dubbio, i vari cortigiani che si sono divertiti alle sue feste e attività notturne, anche se non poteva aspettarsi che si strappassero esattamente i vestiti per la sua perdita. Cercò di non pensarci, ma era la cosa che gli passava per la testa a tarda notte nell'oscurità silenziosa della grotta. Non che nessuno stesse arrivando. Che non sarebbe _mancato_ a nessuno. Al diavolo, Ross era probabilmente fuori di sé dalla gioia per Obie che gestiva le cose come Reggente in sua assenza. Non era quello per cui il consiglio aveva insistito sin dal giorno in cui aveva assunto il controllo della sua maggioranza e aveva iniziato a deludere immediatamente tutti?

"Guardate cosa avete appena visto," disse Yinsen in modo uniforme. “Questa... questa è la vostra eredità, Vostra Altezza. Questo è l'ultimo atto di sfida del grande Re Anthony Stark? Morire in una caverna, consegnando tutto quello per cui avete lavorato nelle mani di questi assassini? O avete intenzione di fare qualcosa a proposito?" Domandò Yinsen.

“Perché dovrei fare qualcosa? Mi uccideranno, in ogni caso," Tony lo riconobbe, gettando lo straccio che stava stringendo nel pugno sul tavolo. “E se non lo fanno, probabilmente sarò morto in una settimana", disse, agitando la mano sul petto dove si trovava la pelle attorno alla piastra di metallo raggrinzita e gonfia per l’infezione, le linee rosse si aprivano a spirale in una ragnatela mortale sul suo petto.

"Beh, allora", rispose Yinsen con calma. "Questo è un momento molto importante per voi, vero?"

Tony lo fissò per un lungo momento. Appoggiò le nocche delle mani sul tavolo di fronte a lui. Poteva sedersi qui e aspettare il salvataggio che non stava arrivando. Poteva acconsentire alle richieste di questi stronzi e costruire la dannata arma o qualsiasi altra cosa volessero e, si spera, acquistare un po' di tempo. Oppure poteva fare una scelta diversa.

Non aveva mai dovuto lottare per nulla in vita sua. Tutto era arrivato come suo dovuto. Ora non era rimasto nulla per cui combattere. Forse questo significava che era solo la lotta stessa che contava.

"Se dovrò farlo... avrò bisogno di alcune cose", disse Tony, lanciando un'occhiata di traverso a Yinsen, disposto a capirlo.

"Non sembra quello che aveva in mano il nostro amico bugiardo", disse Yinsen qualche giorno dopo, guardando ciò che Tony teneva sulle estremità delle pinze sopra il fuoco della fucina.

"Questo? Questa è la nostra via d'uscita da qui ", rispose Tony, a bassa voce e anche mentre lavorava, usando il calore per fondere insieme il metallo, facendolo battere in forma con il grande martello piatto. "Insieme a quello "continuò Tony, indicando la sostanza giallastra in una ciotola sul tavolo.

Non funzionò, ovviamente. Beh, sì lo fece. L'armatura che costruì, i piccoli razzi che creò, le piccole bombe metalliche con fusibili corti che esplodevano all'impatto, e quella miscela gialla meravigliosamente stabile che esplose in modo così bello, la cosa a cui stava pensando pigramente nella sua mente da anni, tutto funzionò.

Tuttavia, non funzionò per Yinsen. Tony non fu abbastanza bravo per quello. Riuscì ad uscire dalla caverna, tornando alla luce del sole, la maschera corazzata proteggeva i suoi occhi dal bagliore del sole, l’armatura tratteneva il calore dai bagliori luminosi del fuoco bianco-arancio e dai grossi pezzi di detriti e polvere che si sparsero mentre lanciava le bombe di metallo, riempite con la sua nuova speciale miscela, la sostanza gialla che era così facile da impacchettare strettamente nelle coperture, a bada mentre si aggirava per il campo.

Non era sicuro che fosse la paura o la rabbia o entrambe le cose che lo alimentavano a quel punto, solo il desiderio di sparire da lì, lontano da quella grotta, quel posto che conteneva così tanti ricordi delle cose che aveva fatto, le cose che non era riuscito a fare. Qualcuno si avvicinò a lui con una spada, guadagnandosi un colpo di sparo dalla spalla dell'armatura mentre si trascinava verso l'uomo con un pugno corazzato, mandandolo a rotolare all'indietro contro un masso. Adesso Tony stava correndo, come meglio poteva nell'armatura, grida e urla che echeggiavano nella valle dietro di lui.

Ha perso l'armatura mentre andava. Era troppo ingombrante per correre e arrampicarsi in modo efficace e adesso? Ora aveva bisogno di velocità e invisibilità. Attraversò il sentiero roccioso, inciampando e rotolando sulla sabbia calda e morbida sottostante. Poteva vedere le esplosioni che continuavano a rimbalzare dietro di lui, dopo ci fu altro fumo nero e scuro che riempiva il campo, ma dovette alzarsi. Non poteva stare lì, era troppo aperto, troppo vicino.

Tony si costrinse a rimettersi in piedi, con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto mentre posava una mano sulla piastra di metallo nel suo petto. Anche attraverso la camicia, avrebbe potuto giurare di sentirlo caldo sul palmo. Continuò a correre, non sa per quanto tempo, prima di crollare finalmente dietro una grande roccia, prendendo profonde boccate d’aria, certo che il martellamento nel suo cuore echeggiava in tutto il canyon come un faro.

Si costrinse a respirare piano, appoggiando la testa all'indietro contro la pietra dura e fissando il sole. Ce l’aveva fatta. Il piano, così com'era, aveva almeno in qualche modo funzionato. Abbastanza per portarlo così lontano. Il problema era che non aveva idea di dove fosse, non aveva idea da che parte andare per arrivare nella direzione del suo regno o dalle sue forze. Diavolo, Pierce poteva avere la sua gente qui fuori, a fare ricerche, per quanto ne sapesse Tony. Si rese conto che la sua gola era arida e secca, e aveva un'incredibile sete all'improvviso, sabbia, sabbia e polvere e fumo le uniche cose che poteva assaggiare. Aveva una piccola razione d'acqua che lui e Yinsen avevano attentamente accumulato, ma non sarebbe bastato, non sarebbe mai bastato e perché non ci aveva pensato di più? Era fuggito solo per morire nel deserto, cibo per gli avvoltoi da raccogliere.

Tony fece fatica a rialzarsi, mettendo un piede e poi l'altro davanti a lui mentre camminava a fatica lungo il sentiero. Non era sicuro da quanto tempo fosse scappato dal campo, di quanto fosse arrivato lontano. Non sentiva più nulla, ma riusciva ancora a vedere il fumo che saliva in lontananza. Ad un certo punto, si fermò, fece un lungo sorso d'acqua, che si rivelò così lungo da aver bevuto l'intero contenuto della sua bottiglia prima di rendersi conto di ciò che aveva fatto. La capovolse sopra la sua bocca, prosciugando le ultime gocce, prima di rimettere la bottiglia nella borsa, in quello che riteneva ingenuo ottimismo nella prospettiva di trovare acqua potabile qui. Si tolse la camicia che gli era stata data da indossare, avvolgendo il suo tessuto logoro attorno alla testa per cercare di proteggersi dal caldo opprimente mentre camminava.

Era notte, le stelle che brillavano dietro le montagne prima che sentisse. Uno scroscio. Dei sassi che scivolavano lungo il fianco della scogliera. Un graffio di metallo lungo la pietra. Stavano arrivando. Prese il passo il meglio che poté, precipitandosi mentre i suoni si avvicinavano, e poi c'erano ombre scure dietro di lui, il bagliore luminoso del fuoco che si era alzato in alto, qualcuno urlava e indicava. Cercò di trovare qualcosa di abbastanza grande da far funzionare come copertura, ma era inutile, non c'era niente ai piedi della montagna se non sabbia e magri alberi e poche rocce grandi abbastanza da essere chiamate tali, ma a malapena delle dimensioni per proteggere un uomo.

Quindi, ecco allora, pensò mentre le ombre si allungavano davanti a lui. Fu così che morì. Il grande Anthony Edward Stark, Re del regno, blah, blah, blah, sarebbe morto nel deserto abbandonato dagli Dei che probabilmente non era nemmeno su nessuna delle mappe. Si chiese pigramente, mentre cadeva dietro la roccia più grande che riusciva a trovare, se Pepper avesse coperto quegli orribili dipinti, che insisteva per rivestire le pareti del castello, con un drappo nero, come sarebbe stato da tradizione. Ciò potrebbe valere la pena, pensò con risate isteriche sbattendo la testa contro la parete di roccia per la frustrazione.

Beh, fanculo, pensò. Se muoio oggi, muoio in piedi. _Volontà di Ferro_ , il motto Stark, _non per niente_ , _vedi papà_?

Funzionò per tutti i pochi secondi che gli ci vollero per alzarsi e voltarsi davanti a qualcosa di duro e solido che lo colpì sul lato della testa, facendolo inciampare di lato, cadendo in ginocchio. Mise due dita sulla sua tempia, tirandole indietro con cura e studiando l'umida luminosità rossa in muto orrore prima di guardare i suoi inseguitori. Due di loro si mossero ai suoi lati, uno con una torcia in mano e afferrò un pugno di capelli nell’altra. L'uomo si ritrasse bruscamente, dicendo qualcosa che Tony riteneva fosse piuttosto scortese, e portando un dolore pungente agli occhi di Tony mentre si allungava per cercare di afferrare la mano offensiva solo per avere una fredda lama d'acciaio premuta contro la sua gola.

"Uccidilo", disse uno di loro, un uomo alto e calvo con gli occhi acuti e duri, nella stessa lingua di Tony. "Non abbiamo più bisogno di lui. E avrebbe dovuto essere morto mesi fa. " Beh, questo lo ferì.

L'uomo con la spada alla gola di Tony disse qualcosa, e l'altro uomo che gli teneva i capelli lo spinse in avanti, mandando Tony a quattro zampe nella sabbia. Tony riuscì ad alzare la testa abbastanza da guardare l'uomo alto, contrattazioni e preghiere e ogni sorta di suppliche che gli attraversavano la testa. Non disse nulla. Era uno Stark. Il Re. Non avrebbe supplicato. Non era molto, qui fuori di fronte a nessuno, alla fine di tutto, avere questo, ma quando era tutto ciò che avevi... era l'unica cosa che contava. Un quarto uomo uscì dall'oscurità, essendo ovviamente venuto da davanti a Tony, e Dei, non aveva mai avuto davvero una possibilità. Il quarto uomo premette un lungo bastone di legno contro la piccola schiena di Tony per tenerlo in posizione.

Guardò dritto l'uomo vestito di fronte a lui e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa che era sicuro sarebbe stato profondo o, almeno, profondamente offensivo, quando una freccia sfrecciò oltre la sua testa e si conficcò nella gola dell'uomo che teneva la spada sopra di lui. L'uomo ondeggiò per un momento, gorgogliando e stringendosi disperatamente alla sporgenza nella sua gola mentre lasciava cadere la sua spada. Beh, se il cielo ti fa cadere le armi in grembo, pensò Tony, afferrando il manico della spada e facendola oscillare verso l'alto verso lo stronzo numero due, che era impegnato a puntare la torcia qua e là, guardando furtivamente intorno alle rocce per qualsiasi segno da dove fosse arrivata la freccia.

La spada aprì lo stomaco dell'uomo, svuotandolo sulla sabbia asciutta sottostante. La torcia colpì la sabbia accanto alla testa di Tony mentre rotolava via. Tony cercò di alzarsi, ma l'uomo calvo alzò la sua spada ricurva, facendo cadere la spada dalla mano di Tony. Il quarto uomo fece ruotare il bastone in un ampio arco, lanciando un duro colpo allo stomaco di Tony che gli mozzò il respiro, seguito da una forte scossa alla parte inferiore della mascella che lo fece volare indietro e atterrare pesantemente di nuovo nella terra. Il dolore schizzò fuori dalla testa e dalla mascella di Tony mentre veniva colpito, macchie bianche danzavano davanti ai suoi occhi mentre era momentaneamente paralizzato cercando di respirare di nuovo.

“Ora muori, nella terra, come niente. E nessuno saprà nemmeno il tuo nome", disse l'uomo alto, raccogliendo la spada che Tony aveva lasciato cadere e sollevandola sopra la sua testa con entrambe le mani. Tony poteva vedere la luce della luna brillare dai bordi, guardava tutto in modo nitido mentre accadeva. Cercò di forzare il suo corpo a muoversi, a calciare, a fare qualcosa, ma era tutto così veloce, e stava accadendo ed era lì ed era... la sua vista si oscurò, la luna e le stelle si cancellarono e si udì un forte clangore, ma il suo cranio non si spaccò e non c'era dolore, e si rese conto di aver chiuso gli occhi.

Udì un forte grugnito, qualcosa si spostò nella sabbia dietro la sua testa e poi aprì gli occhi abbastanza a lungo da vedere l'uomo con la spada volare all'indietro, sbattere contro il muro di rocce, la spada che gli cadeva dalla mano mentre scivolava giù, il sangue che gli colava dal naso. Una figura alta e ampia era di fronte all'uomo abbattuto, bloccando la vista di Tony. L'uomo più alto calciò via la spada e fissò l'uomo mentre giaceva accasciato nel fango.

Tony iniziò ad alzarsi, muovendo le mani sotto di lui e cercando di fermare il battito disperato del suo cuore. Sembrava come se stesse per scoppiare attraverso la piastra di metallo nel suo petto. Rimase immobile mentre sentiva un punto freddo e duro premere contro la sua gola. Riuscì a guardare di lato abbastanza a lungo da vedere il dispettoso numero tre col respiro sibilante accanto a lui, in ginocchio con un braccio avvolto adesso intorno alla gola di Tony, l'altra mano stretta attorno a un lungo pugnale, la punta che disegnava una linea sottile di sangue che si annidava sotto la sua mascella.

La figura alta si girò lentamente, ancora nascosta dall'ombra della parete rocciosa. Tony voleva balbettare qualcosa, qualche parola per dirgli di non lasciare che questo coglione la facesse franca, qualunque cosa servisse, cazzo, fai qualcosa per... Porca Merda! Tutto quello che la mente di Tony credeva come qualcosa di grosso attraversò l'aria e fece cadere lo stronzo numero quattro all'indietro di parecchi piedi prima di rimbalzare dal lato della parete rocciosa per essere abilmente catturato dalla stessa figura alta, tutto in un movimento apparentemente facile. Lo stronzo numero quattro gemette e cominciò a rotolare, cercando a tentoni il pugnale nella sabbia. Gli occhi di Tony guizzavano avanti e indietro tra le due figure, incerto su cosa diavolo fosse appena successo.

"Figliolo", disse la figura, la voce profonda che penetrava l'oscurità, "Non farlo."


	3. Capitolo 2

Ciò diede una pausa allo stronzo numero quattro, certo, ma non abbastanza per impedirgli di raggiungere l’unica arma a poca distanza. Tony sfruttò appieno la sua distrazione mentre l'uomo tentava per il pugnale nell'oscurità e lanciò una manciata di sabbia negli occhi dell'uomo prima di rotolare abilmente via.

Mentre l'aggressore sollevava il pugnale, un altro coltello volò fuori dall'oscurità, inserendosi nel petto dell'uomo. Riuscì a fare uno sguardo sorpreso prima di accasciarsi a terra, impalandosi ulteriormente. Tony rimase a guardare per un lungo momento mentre il sangue si raccoglieva lentamente sotto il corpo dell'uomo, ancora cercando di elaborare quello che era appena successo. Tutto quello che Tony poteva sentire era il suo furioso battito cardiaco che echeggiava nelle sue orecchie, punteggiato da respiri affannosi mentre cercava di calmarsi dal quasi essere ucciso.

_Due volte._

Non era il suo giorno migliore, tutto sommato.

Qualcuno sollevò la torcia che uno dei suoi inseguitori aveva lasciato cadere, premendo contro le braci morenti un'altra torcia apparsa dal nulla, questa tenuta da un uomo più piccolo con i capelli scuri e mossi. "Quindi, uh... è stato... inaspettato," disse l'uomo più piccolo. “Non capita tutti i giorni un'esecuzione, voglio dire. Anche nel nostro lavoro. "

"Che cosa hai fatto per far incazzare così tanto i Dieci Anelli?" disse un altro uomo mentre cadeva da un appoggio sulla parete rocciosa sopra la testa di Tony, atterrando leggermente e mettendo l'arco nella faretra sulla sua schiena. Tony lo fissò con momentanea confusione. Decise che il silenzio era la migliore strategia mentre aspettava di capire cosa stesse succedendo.

"Che cosa facciamo con lui?" una donna dai capelli rossi che si era materializzata chiese, fissando l'uomo calvo con il naso rotto ora incosciente a terra. Lo colpì con uno stivale di pelle prima di inginocchiarsi per iniziare a spogliare l'aggressore da qualsiasi cosa di valore. Ladri allora? Si chiese Tony. Forse potrebbe offrire loro una ricompensa per riportarlo al Castello.

“Non è in condizione di muoversi, e non possiamo trasportarlo o rimanere qui molto più a lungo. Dovremo immobilizzarlo e lasciare che siano gli Dei a decidere ”, l'uomo alto con in mano quello che Tony ora capiva fosse uno scudo rotondo, la sua voce tratteneva l'aria di comando che Tony riconobbe prontamente da anni trascorsi a trattare coi tipi militari.

"Potrebbe essere una condanna a morte, Cap", disse l'arciere. Tony pensava che suonasse bene, e questi nuovi arrivati erano troppo carini a riguardo, ma saggiamente decise che la sua opinione non era probabilmente molto apprezzata al momento.

Tony si avvicinò e raccolse la camicia che aveva gettato nella terra nella scaramuccia, quella che aveva usato come un copricapo, e se la rimise, a disagio con il suo torace che tutti guardavano in modo discreto, ma fallendo in modo spettacolare.

“In qualche modo, penso che presto arriveranno altri suoi fratelli. Le nostre informazioni non hanno mai suggerito che i Dieci Anelli stavano operando così vicino alla terra degli Stark. Sembra audace, anche per loro. Non dovremmo indugiare qui ", disse l'uomo alto e biondo. Tony capì immediatamente che aveva ragione. Lo stavano cercando, il che significava che presto ci sarebbero stati più ricercatori diretti da questa parte, soprattutto se questa parte non ha fatto rapporto.

"Buon piano", azzardò Tony, guadagnandosi quattro serie di sguardi addosso. "A proposito della partenza", chiarì. "Dovremmo farlo."

"Noi?" chiese la donna, alzando un sopracciglio delicato e lanciando un'occhiata a quello che chiamavano "Cap" ancora.

"Dottore?" chiamò l'uomo alto, e l'uomo più piccolo che aveva interrotto l'esecuzione imminente di Tony si fece avanti. "Signore, sei ferito?" chiese l'uomo alto, con lo sguardo rivolto involontariamente al torace ora coperto di Tony.

“Uh... no, sto bene. Voglio dire, posso camminare", elaborò Tony, visto che sembrava un aspetto importante da dire dato che la donna dai capelli rossi stava legando l'aggressore incosciente a una dei due alberi più robusti con una corda spessa.

L'uomo più piccolo con i capelli mossi, apparentemente il dottore, si avvicinò a lui e diede una rapida occhiata alla ferita sulla parte inferiore del collo, una linea rossa frastagliata che perdeva ancora una piccola quantità di sangue. Passò le mani sul cranio di Tony, poi tenne una mano sul petto di Tony e l'altra contro la schiena mentre respirava, prima di tornare al gruppo.

“Sembra a posto. Un po' malconcio, e non voglio nemmeno iniziare a pensare a quella cosa nel suo torace, ma sembra che possa camminare ”, li informò il dottore.

Tony annuì vigorosamente in accordo mentre guardava la donna dai capelli rossi spingere uno straccio grasso dentro la bocca dell'uomo calvo e picchiettarlo sulla testa prima di rialzarsi. Francamente, lei lo preoccupava, ed era abbastanza uomo da ammetterlo.

"Mi stai prendendo in giro", disse un'altra voce dall'oscurità. E davvero? Più di loro? “Non porteremo con noi un vagabondo, Steve, proprio no. Abbiamo le congreghe delle terre Stark da superare, per non menzionare il fatto che non abbiamo davvero bisogno di un'altra ragione per cui i Dieci Anelli ti vogliono morto. "

“Non è un vagabondo, è un prigioniero. Lo porteremo a Pierce per occuparcene", Cap, ora a quanto pare Steve, disse, mentre il dissidente scendeva lungo il sentiero dove i suoi aggressori lo avevano inseguito, trascinando una lancia maledettamente affilata. La prima cosa che Tony notò del nuovo arrivato fu quella che gli mancava una delle sue braccia, una era di metallo lavorato in modo grezzo con un marchio a stella sul bicipite, dipinto di rosso.

"Non possiamo occuparci di questo adesso e tu lo sai", disse l'uomo col braccio di metallo. Tony decise che non gli importava particolarmente di questo.

"Non possiamo semplicemente lasciare indietro un prigioniero, Buck, lo sai," rispose Steve, ma c'era un tono di persuasione lì che non era stato presente con gli altri con cui Tony non era a suo agio.

“In realtà, non dovete preoccuparvi per me. Voglio dire, grazie. Per la cosa del salvataggio. Davvero, è stato fantastico, ma ah... posso farcela da solo da qui. Non c’è bisogno di preoccuparvi per me, posso, uh... tornare indietro al mio, uh... villaggio. Dove vivo. Non è lontano. Starò bene, non preoccupatevi,” provò Tony, facendo un piccolo passo indietro. Funzionò bene finché non sbatté in qualcosa di grande e solido. Voltandosi mentre inciampava in avanti dall'impatto, alzò gli occhi su un grosso uomo biondo con in mano il più grande martello che Tony avesse mai visto, stretto al petto come un giocattolo per bambini. Quella giornata davvero non sarebbe potuta diventare più surreale.

"In verità, fratello, vorrei che fosse così", proclamò la montagna bionda con voce profonda che ricordava a Tony alcuni dei giocatori che occasionalmente venivano a intrattenerlo a corte. “Hai affrontato una morte certa con onore e astuzia degna degli Dei, ma purtroppo, ci hai visto e sai fin troppo dei nostri spostamenti e scopi. Questa potrebbe essere un'informazione preziosa per i nostri nemici, che la userebbero per contrastare i nostri nobili sforzi. "

Tony sbatté le palpebre. Va bene, a quanto pare la giornata _sarebbe potuta_ diventare più surreale.

“Uhm, no, nessuna informazione. No, ah... non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi. Inoltre, non sono nessuno. Voglio dire, non sono un nemico. Sono solo un, um, armaiolo. Solo, ah, mi sono fatto prendere da questi, ehm... fastidiosi ragazzi qui. I Dieci Anelli, avete detto? Vedete, non sono nemmeno qualcuno che sa come si chiamano loro, ma ehi, ora va tutto bene, quindi grazie, tornerò al mio... laboratorio. Dove lavoro", offrì Tony.

Sapeva che era altamente improbabile che sarebbe stato riconosciuto da soldati come questi e loro di certo non avevano dato alcuna indicazione di avere idea di chi fosse lui finora. Comunque, una specie di storia da copertura sembrava logica. Qualcosa con abbastanza verità in essa da poter reggere la menzogna se necessario.

Questi non erano i tipi di persone che avrebbero mai avuto motivo di incontrarlo, questo era certo, pensò, osservando il loro aspetto disordinato e le armi a buon mercato. Anche se l’avessero visto da lontano in uno degli eventi ufficiali in cui si presentava occasionalmente sobrio, ora dopo tre mesi di prigionia appariva radicalmente diverso, la barba arruffata e trasandata, i capelli lunghi e arricciati, per non parlare della perdita di peso che lo rendeva molto più scarno di quanto fosse stato sin dalla sua adolescenza. Inoltre, chi avrebbe mai pensato che per caso si sarebbero imbattuti nel Re che stava per essere giustiziato in mezzo al deserto?

"Sei uno degli uomini di Stark", disse umilmente quello di nome Steve. “Non credo che ti piacerebbe dirci cosa ci facevi qui?” Chiese Steve con falsa leggerezza.

"Non sono... ah, cazzo, come fai a saperlo?" Chiese Tony, perché ovviamente non se l’erano bevuta e non lo avrebbero lasciato andare via.

“Mentre eri in ginocchio, aspettando che la spada cadesse, hai detto: _'Volontà di_ _F_ _erro'_. Quelle sono le parole degli Stark", rispose Steve. Lui cosa? Certo, pensava che le parole degli Stark... beh, cazzo. Questa era la sua ricompensa per aver prestato attenzione durante le infinite lezioni di storia familiare di Jarvis?

"Sei uno degli Stark", ripeté Steve. "E sei qui fuori, in mezzo al nulla."

“E tu sei uno di Pierce, e sei qui in mezzo al nulla, tranne che il mezzo al nulla sembra essere ancora abbastanza vicino alle terre degli Stark. Quindi, eccoci qua," Tony accusò lievemente, perché, davvero, cosa stavano facendo queste persone, chiunque fossero, qui? Quest'area era remota, certo, in gran parte lasciata selvaggia e non curata, ma la maggior parte era ancora tecnicamente terra Stark, la _sua_ terra. E se Pierce aveva delle spie qui fuori... beh, sicuramente non era di buon auspicio, anche se non era sicuro di aver capito esattamente il perché. Tuttavia, gli era rimasto in testa, tutte quelle preoccupazioni di Rhodey per Pierce che stava gettando le basi per qualcosa di grande.

"Quindi eccoci qua," concordò Steve. “E ora lo sai. Ecco perché non possiamo lasciarti andare... ah, hai un nome che vorresti darci?”

“Sono — io — sono Tony. Tony. Potete chiamarmi Tony”, rispose, per qualche motivo sentendosi strano per aver dato a quest'uomo il nome familiare che aveva solo per gli amici intimi, ma pensò che sarebbe stato più facile da ricordare e mantenere la farsa se fosse rimasto il più vicino possibile alla verità.

“Non significa che dobbiamo portarlo con noi, Steve. Sarà solo un guaio," l’uomo-braccio di metallo, che Tony ora detestava, disse. “Se non vuoi occupartene tu, sai che lo farò io. Sto solo dicendo", continuò, tendendo le mani, i palmi in avanti in supplica, allo sguardo acuto di Steve, "Questo porterà più guai di quanto valga la pena. A Pierce non importerà di un produttore di armature così stupido da farsi catturare, e Stane, o chiunque stia dirigendo lo spettacolo, sicuramente non s’interessa di un fottuto contadino, quindi perché preoccuparsi? Lascialo lì con l'uomo degli Anelli e andiamocene da qui. Hai visto il fumo. Hai sentito le esplosioni. Sta succedendo qualcosa di grosso, qualcosa in cui non abbiamo bisogno di essere coinvolti, e sai che dobbiamo tornare al campo con… tutto” concluse l'uomo, lanciando uno sguardo a Tony con gli occhi scuri e nascosti che trasmettevano il suo disgusto abbastanza chiaramente.

Tony ricambiò lo sguardo, finché l'altro non distolse lo sguardo. "Comunque, è una tua scelta", disse l’uomo-braccio di metallo, avanzando verso quello che riuscì a definire molto ottimisticamente un percorso attraverso le rocce contorte, fermandosi appena fuori dalla portata della torcia.

“Viene con noi. È prigioniero di guerra. Uomo di Stark o no, non merita qualunque sia il destino che i Dieci Anelli hanno pianificato per lui, e non possiamo lasciarlo andare così. Lo consegneremo a Pierce una volta tornati,” annunciò di nuovo Steve, prima di rivolgersi a Tony. “A volte si scambiano i prigionieri”, offrì Steve con un tono più gentile. "Non so come decidano chi viene scelto, ma... beh. Posso parlare con il generale Fury. "

"Fantastico, grazie" rispose Tony debolmente. Fantastico. Riuscì a sfuggire a una prigionia solo per cadere nelle mani di Pierce come una specie di dono degli dei.

Prima che potesse radunare più di una risposta, quello chiamato Steve era in piedi di fronte a lui, tirando fuori un astuccio rotondo. A Tony non piaceva che gli si porgessero le cose, di regola, ma comunque si ritrovò a prendere l’astuccio che Steve gli aveva offerto. Bevve profondamente, realizzando quanto fosse assetato. Prima che se ne accorgesse, stava masticando una specie di carne essiccata che Steve aveva estratto dal suo zaino, cercando di costringersi a masticare tra i morsi mentre il suo stomaco ruggiva alla vita. "Grazie", disse, intendendolo sinceramente questa volta.

"È una lunga camminata", disse Steve in risposta.

"Non sono rimasti molti prigionieri da scambiare ora", sorrise l'arciere. “Uno dei miei preferiti "Fottiti" regalati a Stark, se lo dicessi io stesso", continuò amaramente. “Molto più divertente che far saltare in aria qualche ponte, comunque. Speriamo di essere almeno la sua ultima seccatura prima che la punizione divina colpisca. "

"Clint", avvertì Steve, lanciando un'occhiata a Tony.

“Oh, dai, non andrà da nessuna parte. Inoltre, anche se in qualche modo ce la fa a tornare dalla parte di Stark, non è che Stane o chiunque altro al comando ascolterà ciò che un armaiolo qualsiasi ha da dire" obiettò Clint. Tony non volle obiettare all'idea che nemmeno la sua parte più fittizia fosse semplicemente un armaiolo qualsiasi.

"Clint", ripeté Steve, l'avvertimento più forte questa volta, e l'arciere serrò la bocca chiusa mentre la donna gli schiaffeggiava la nuca.

E aspetta, cosa? La mente di Tony alla fine superò l'insulto inesistente per elaborare ciò che l'arciere aveva detto. Queste persone erano responsabili della fuga dei prigionieri di cui aveva parlato Rhodey? I ponti? Questo gruppo erano i cosiddetti Avengers? Quelli che gli avevano causato molti problemi? Una coppia di soldati, una donna, una montagna con un martello e un dottore? Scoppiò in una risata derisoria prima che potesse fermarsi. Gli Dei dovevano star scherzando con lui. Steve lanciò uno strano sguardo nella sua direzione allo scoppio delle risate inopportune, ma Tony incrociò le braccia in una muta sfida. L'altro non sembrava propenso a risponderlo.

“Cosa... cosa è successo? Con il Re, intendo? ” Tony chiese con nonchalance, sebbene a quel punto fosse affamato di informazioni. I suoi rapitori non erano stati esattamente disponibili. L'uomo-braccio di metallo aveva menzionato Obie che gestiva le cose... il che era grandioso, ovviamente, perché ciò significava che le cose non erano andate in pezzi in sua assenza. Non aveva considerato che tra Obie, Pepper, Rhodey e Jarvis, le cose potessero effettivamente funzionare a un livello molto più alto dalla sua cattura.

"Chi lo sa?" Clint si strinse nelle spalle. "Ho sentito che è stato trattenuto per riscatto o merda simile, ma se fosse vero, perché la Corona non dovrebbe pagare? Non ha senso. Il tizio è morto, in una fossa poco profonda da qualche parte. I miei soldi, se ne avessi, vanno su Ross. Ce l’ha con Stark da secoli. ”

"Non sarei sorpreso da Ross" aggiunse il dottore.

Tony deglutì il nodo in gola, costringendosi a formare parole che non suonavano troppo strane provenienti da un presunto armaiolo. "Allora, chi governa il regno?"

"Stane", disse Steve con un'alzata di spalle. "Agirà come reggente mentre capiscono la successione, suppongo."

"Bella liberazione, dico io" disse quello di nome Bucky. "Stark ha avuto quello che meritava."

"Bucky", ammonì Steve. “Era ancora il Re, non importa quanto poco gli si addicesse”. E va bene, ahi. Non che si aspettasse che la gente di Pierce fosse esattamente giusta nei confronti della sua leadership, ma quello era un giudizio tremendo, soldato, pensò Tony con una smorfia di disgusto.

"Sì, la perdita di un monarca lascia un buco in un popolo che non si riempie facilmente", la montagna bionda concordò amabilmente. "Farò un brindisi al Re Anthony quando arriveremo a destinazione."

“Oh, non farmi la morale di merda sul rispetto, Steve. Non da te. Non dopo — semplicemente non farlo” Bucky si allontanò, lanciando uno sguardo oscuro nella direzione di Tony. “Sai dove puoi mettere il tuo brindisi, Thor. Non cominciare nemmeno,” disse Bucky mentre quello che apparentemente si chiamava Thor, iniziò a dire qualcos'altro.

“Capisco la tua amarezza, amico mio, ma non ti serve parlare male dei morti, se quello è veramente il suo destino ", osservò Thor.

Morto? Beh, almeno non avevano idea di chi fosse, quindi era già qualcosa. Eppure, se tutti pensavano che fosse morto significava che nessuno lo avrebbe cercato, nemmeno Rhodey sarebbe andato a salvarlo.


	4. Capitolo 2 - II Parte

“Basta parlare di Stark. Dobbiamo muoverci. Mi piacerebbe arrivare al limite della linea degli alberi all'alba. Natasha, tieni d’occhio il nostro ospite, ok?” Chiese Steve.

Tony capì che cosa intendesse esattamente il Capitano, ora che capiva con chi aveva a che fare, quando un momento dopo la donna, "Natasha", suppose, lo perquisì per le armi, prendendo i pochi preziosi quadrati gialli dalle sue tasche con uno sguardo curioso e gettandoli nella sua borsa, che poteva solo sperare che lei tenesse di routine su una fiamma aperta, e poi gli legò le mani davanti, lasciando una lunghezza di corda che pendeva, che avvolse attorno al braccio come un guinzaglio.

Avvolse una seconda corda attorno a ciascuna delle caviglie di Tony, lasciando abbastanza spazio per farlo camminare, ma sicuramente non correre o arrampicarsi, ostacolandolo efficacemente ad ogni possibilità di sfuggire. Guardò a lungo il Capitano prima di sollevare le mani legate e chiedere "Davvero?" con una voce intrisa di frustrazione e fastidio.

"Non posso dire che non sei a rischio di fuga, considerando", intonò il Capitano quasi colpevole, e okay, certo, forse era un po' giusto, considerando che stava scappando dal suo precedente rapitore quando aveva incontrato questo gruppo, ma non era proprio dell'umore giusto per essere equo.

Rimanere legato non era così divertente come ricordava, pensò duramente appena la donna diede un piccolo strattone sulla corda collegata alle sue mani, spingendolo come il bue più costoso del mondo. Pensò che avrebbe potuto condividere la sua valutazione dal suo lieve sorriso mentre scuoteva la corda per farlo sbrigare. Quando Rhodey lo avrebbe salvato, si sarebbe assicurato di restituire il favore, pensò, restituendole il sorriso mentre immaginava che fossero trascinati dietro la sua carrozza in catene.

Lasciò che quel pensiero lo sostenesse mentre camminava un po' goffamente in avanti, qualche passo indietro la donna e la montagna che portava il martello alla fine della loro piccola sfilata. I suoi passi dovevano essere piccoli e un po’ irregolari, facendolo sentire ridicolo, tutto legato in questo modo. Le corde si allargarono un po', ma fu l'umiliazione a colpire di più. La donna tirò più insistentemente, e lui fece un respiro profondo e si spinse in avanti, immaginando di tirare con forza una catena per mettere in ginocchio il buon Capitano.

Era un'immagine sorprendentemente piacevole.

Il viaggio gli diede il tempo di pensare mentre camminava con passi sgraziati, cercando di non cadere a terra di faccia. Di tanto in tanto inciampava e sentiva una mano forte dietro di lui, ma si rifiutava di offrire gratitudine ai suoi nuovi rapitori. Quindi, si presumeva morto o almeno il suo destino poco chiaro, e Obie stava gestendo le cose, forse cercando di capire la successione in seguito alla sua presunta morte senza un erede. Pierce o Fury avevano questi Avengers ai confini del mondo che facevano qualcosa che solo gli Dei sapevano, ma probabilmente qualcosa che non gli andava bene. Oh, ed era riuscito a fare una fuga drammatica, ma apparentemente quella era la sua quota per il giorno. Almeno questi idioti non avevano idea di chi fosse, quindi riceveva piccoli favori e tutto il resto, pensò mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo all'assurdità della situazione.

Tuttavia, non poteva lasciare che lo consegnassero a Pierce, era chiaro. Pierce sapeva chi era, ovviamente, e dubitava che Fury o Pierce avrebbero avuto qualche esitazione nell'usare la sua prigionia a loro vantaggio.

Non sarebbe andato molto lontano così, quindi aveva bisogno di aspettare. Erano vicini alle sue terre comunque. Se fosse riuscito a fuggire quando avrebbero abbassato la guardia, dopo aver creduto che fosse meno rischioso, solo un "armaiolo qualsiasi" come aveva detto l'arciere, qualcuno che non avevano bisogno di seguire abbastanza da vicino, allora potrebbe essere in grado di raggiungere uno degli avamposti che era ancora presidiato o anche uno dei pochi sparsi in questa zona. Non riusciva a ricordare chi stesse tenendo queste terre per lui, e poteva praticamente sentire Pepper rabbrividire per la sua mancanza di conoscenza delle complessità del Regno, anche se continuava a cercare di dirle che era solo una certezza del suo lavoro.

Per il momento, probabilmente era meglio stare al gioco, essere gentili e lasciarli stare un po' a proprio agio con la sua presunta inettitudine prima di provare qualsiasi cosa. Aveva bisogno di provviste e di essere più vicino a un posto dove poteva trovare riparo e sicurezza, se voleva tentare qualsiasi tipo di fuga questa volta.

Se il suo ultimo tentativo gli aveva insegnato qualcosa, era che il piano per la fuga stessa fosse altrettanto importante. E se voleva fuggire, avrebbe aiutato riavere le sue ultime scorte della miscela che aveva creato da quella donna Natasha. Sarebbe sicuramente utile come una sorta di distrazione. A questo punto però, interpretare il ruolo di armaiolo non minaccioso sembrava la parte migliore, tutto sommato.

Raggiunsero il confine degli alberi ai margini della foresta, dove si scontrava con la sabbia del deserto come se la chioma degli alberi avesse deciso semplicemente di fermare la loro marcia in avanti, proprio mentre il sole stava sorgendo contro un cielo rosa. Esausto, Tony quasi cadde in ginocchio sul terreno soffice una volta che si fermarono, certo che non poteva fare un altro passo. Se lo avessero slegato e lo avessero lasciato, correrebbe il rischio, invece di tentare di mettere di nuovo un piede davanti all'altro.

"Accamperemo qui", disse Steve, posando il pacco che stava trasportando. “Bucky, tu fai il primo turno di guardia. Io farò il secondo." L'uomo-braccio di metallo, Bucky, fra tutti i nomignoli ridicoli, annuì cupamente e lanciò un'altra occhiata brusca nella direzione di Tony come se fosse in qualche modo responsabile che lui non andasse a dormire immediatamente.

"Ecco", disse Steve, consegnando a Tony quella che doveva essere la coperta più squallida che avesse mai visto, che includeva quella mangiata dai topi su cui aveva dormito per tre mesi in una grotta.

Tony si sorprese di nuovo prendendo qualcosa che il Capitano gli consegnava, afferrandola con cautela tra due dita delle sue mani legate, e la stese come meglio poteva sulla terra sotto uno degli alberi, offrendo almeno un po' d'ombra. Steve prese la corda di piombo che legava i polsi di Tony, e la legò a una radice di albero robusta e sporgente, con grande fastidio di Tony mentre gli dava uno strattone. Poteva tentare di slegarsi, ma non era nemmeno sicuro dove si trovava al momento, e l'illusione della sicurezza offerta da queste persone con il loro cibo e l'acqua e la conoscenza della terra erano troppo allettanti al momento per tentare qualcos'altro.

Il resto della squadra si stabilì per la giornata, tentando di trovare quali momenti di riposo potevano subire il bagliore e il calore del sole. Si accorse che il Capitano si era sdraiato sull'erba a pochi metri di distanza, con lo scudo in mano e la spada fuori dal suo fodero accanto a lui, con l’altra mano che avvolgeva l'elsa, già apparentemente in pace. Doveva essere bello poter addormentarsi così velocemente, anche se suppose che quella fosse una caratteristica necessaria per un soldato.

Tony non era mai stato in grado di calmare la sua mente così in fretta, qualcosa che di solito ronzava nella sua testa, il sonno gli sfuggiva in favore di miscele e metallo e modi migliori per uccidere. Almeno, era stato così per così tanto tempo, che aveva dimenticato che poteva essere diversamente.

Si sdraiò sul terreno duro, provò una soddisfazione sadica guardando il Capitano che dormiva mentre tirava i fili della coperta, facendola a brandelli mentre gli altri si muovevano sul campo improvvisato. Era una cosa piccola e meschina, suppose, ma era quello che aveva.

Quando si svegliò, era il crepuscolo e l'accampamento era silenzioso, tranne per i suoni striscianti, fruscianti e cinguettanti della foresta intorno a loro. Il Capitano se n'era andato, notò, i suoi occhi guizzarono immediatamente dove l'uomo aveva dormito non troppo lontano dal suo posto. Si sedette e si strofinò gli occhi, rendendosi conto che aveva un disperato bisogno di liberarsi. Tony si guardò intorno e notò l'attenzione del dottore su un fuoco basso dove stava riscaldando una pentola di qualcosa, che sembrava essere sufficiente per indicare la sua situazione.

“Uh, laggiù. Dietro l'albero. Resta dove posso vederti", disse il dottore mentre slacciava il nodo che fissava i polsi di Tony all'albero con un'alzata di spalle, mentre Tony faticava a stare in piedi con la corda tra i piedi. Tony tese le mani nella speranza che il dottore fosse più accomodante, ma l'uomo scosse la testa. "Decisione di Cap, scusa."

Dopo aver finito, si avvicinò per sedersi a terra vicino al fuoco, sorpreso quando il dottore mise una piccola tazza di metallo leggermente piegata con dentro un liquido fumante davanti alle sue mani legate, e gloria agli Dei, caffè. Un pessimo caffè, in realtà, un caffè terribile, rifletté, bevendo un sorso, ma pur sempre. Caffè. Ok, quindi il dottore era il suo nuovo preferito. Si grattò distrattamente la camicia sopra il punto dove la placca di metallo gli copriva il petto, guadagnandosi uno sguardo curioso dal dottore.

"Ferita di guerra", offrì Tony in risposta alla domanda non espressa.

"Vuoi che dia un'occhiata?" chiese il dottore. "Non ho molto in termini di forniture qui, ma potrei essere in grado di mettere insieme qualcosa per aiutare. "

"Uh... certo," rispose Tony nervosamente, sollevando la camicia mentre il dottore si avvicinava con il suo zaino al seguito.

"Questo è... insolito", disse il medico, premendo le dita leggere lungo il bordo del disco di metallo. "Io sono Bruce, comunque. Sento che probabilmente dovremmo chiamarci per nome." Il dottore fece una smorfia mentre tracciava le linee rosse che si estendevano dai bordi del disco.

“Posso farti un impacco per cercare di ridurre il gonfiore e il dolore. E un po' di tè per il dolore. Ma questo... fai armature e armi, giusto?” Chiese Bruce sollevando un sopracciglio interrogativo. Tony annuì. Abbastanza vicino. “Allora sai che questo non può rimanere così. Il metallo... si degraderà. Entrerà dentro di te. Come un veleno. La ferita sotto sembra piuttosto grave... potrei provare a ripararlo, ma il modo in cui la pelle è cresciuta intorno alla placca... non lo so. Potrebbe fare più male che bene", ammise. "Mi dispiace."

"Sì", ammise Tony con un cenno del capo. Dopotutto Yinsen lo aveva avvertito. Tutto questo per morire da avvelenamento del sangue per la cosa che gli aveva impedito di morire in quella grotta? Scosse la testa prima di volgere lo sguardo al dottore. “Impacco. Tè. Sarebbe... grazie." Potrebbe aiutare ad evitare l'inevitabile abbastanza a lungo per Tony per capire qualcos'altro. Poteva sperare, almeno fino a quando la speranza non diventerà un'illusione.

Il dottore annuì solennemente e si alzò, tornando al fuoco con la sua borsa mentre Tony sorseggiò il caffè. "Goditelo," disse Bruce da lontano. "Questo è l'ultimo caffè."

Tony voleva piangere.

Pochi minuti dopo, la donna, Natasha, si diresse verso il campo con in mano una matassa di conigli e li consegnò al dottore, che iniziò a scuoiarli in modo efficiente con un coltellino.

"Lo avevo quasi preso quell'ultimo piccolo bastardo", disse quello chiamato Clint, avanzando un passo dietro di lei.

"Va bene ammettere che non sei riuscito ad uccidere il coniglietto, Clint", scherzò la donna.

“Mi stava guardando, Nat. Con quei grandi occhi castani. Ed era così soffice!” Disse Clint drammaticamente, stringendosi il petto e posizionando il dorso della mano sulla fronte. Davvero, queste erano le truppe d’assalto che stavano contrastando i suoi migliori comandanti? Tony si mise una mano in fronte e cancellò il dolore fantasma che il pensiero gli causava. "Dov'è Thor?" Chiese Clint, sbirciando intorno al campeggio improvvisato.

"A rendere omaggio agli Dei, o qualcosa del genere", rispose Bruce. "Non sono sicuro se sia un eufemismo o no." Clint ridacchiò felicemente mentre Natasha scuoteva la testa e mormorava qualcosa che sembrava "ragazzi" sottovoce. Tony sorrise in risposta, vedete, _praticamente_ _sono_ _uno di voi ragazzi_ , suggerì mentalmente e continuò a bere il suo caffè mentre i conigli si cuocevano allo spiedo sul fuoco.

"E i ragazzi di Brookland?" Chiese Clint.

“Steve voleva andare un po' avanti. James è andato con lui”, rispose Bruce, girando un po' i conigli e tornando a macinare alcune erbe contro una pietra piatta.

“Brookland?” Chiese Tony bruscamente, guardandosi intorno con improvvisa diffidenza. "Vengono da... lì?" Si ritrovò inconsciamente a spazzolarsi i vestiti, come se ciò potesse allontanare qualcosa.

"Sì... sono cresciuti insieme lì", rispose Bruce. Natasha lasciò cadere una sacca d'acqua ai piedi di Tony che ignorò. Si scambiò uno sguardo con Bruce, che tornò a schiacciare i suoi fiori e ramoscelli con una nuova attenzione. Lo sguardo di Tony scorreva da uno all'altro, ma nessun altro disse niente di più.

Brookland. Non era come se non avesse sentito le storie. Tutti lo avevano fatto. Era stato, cosa? Otto? Dieci? Quanti anni fa? Non riusciva a ricordare. Era stato appena incoronato, godendo a prendere le redini da Obie, che era stato il suo reggente dopo la morte di suo padre fino a che non raggiunse la maggiore età. Ma aveva sicuramente sentito le storie.

Una specie di malattia. Una piaga dicevano. Ha spazzato via quasi tutti, interi villaggi. La Corona mandò provviste, ovviamente, medicine, cibo, quel genere di cose, cercando di aiutare, ma niente che abbia mai avuto effetto, e anche adesso l'area era per lo più disabitata. La maggior parte della gente lì non aveva superato l’anno dopo l'inizio della malattia. Grande tragedia, blah, blah, blah. Era abbastanza sicuro di aver persino dichiarato una sorta di giornata nazionale di lutto, pagato per la costruzione di un memoriale per le vittime, quel genere di cose. Roba da Re.

Non aveva sentito parlare di sopravvissuti, anche se aveva senso perché non sarebbe stato qualcosa che avresti esattamente voglia di condividere, dato i preconcetti. Non c'era da stupirsi che quei due fossero così grossi, se erano sopravvissuti a quello.

Non si spiegava perché si fossero uniti a Pierce però. Brookland faceva parte delle sue proprietà, sebbene lontano dal castello e dalla città. Erano uomini Stark, o avrebbero dovuto esserlo, rifletté. Non c’era mai stato, ma l'avevano sempre descritta come piuttosto rurale, vicina ai fiumi, rigogliosa e verdeggiante. La maggior parte delle persone erano contadini o pescatori, gente semplice che mandarono cibo fresco e cestini intrecciati per la sua incoronazione. Lo ricordava perché aveva dato i cestini a Pepper, che li aveva considerati belli, ma, se la collezione d'arte della Corona era un indizio, aveva gusti strani. Non c’era mai stata alcuna idea di dissenso da quell'area, per quanto ne sapeva. Quindi, perché stavano alimentando la ribellione di Pierce per lui quando, di diritto, avrebbero dovuto servire il loro Re?

Un momento dopo, come se si fosse formato dai suoi pensieri, Steve era in piedi dietro di lui, facendo ombra dal sole che brillava tra gli alberi. Tony supponeva che la discrezione fosse probabilmente un tratto utile per una spia, ma era piuttosto fastidioso quando teneva del caffè caldo e cercava di non rovesciarlo su parti delicate. Tony gli lanciò uno sguardo scontento e notò che Steve era con in mano i resti della sua coperta ormai sbriciolata. Tony ha dovuto reprimere un ghigno assurdo allo sguardo stoico sul volto del buon Capitano.

Probabilmente non è il modo migliore per iniziare a cercare di guadagnare la loro fiducia, ma pensò che se si fosse arreso troppo in fretta, non l’avrebbero mai bevuta. Inoltre, quel piccolo attacco di ribellione era stato estremamente soddisfacente per qualcuno che era stato tenuto prigioniero per tre mesi. E lo sguardo del Capitano mentre fissava la sua coperta, beh, ora le strisce di coperta, per essere più precisi, era davvero inestimabile.

“Barnes si è perso? Lo spero?" Chiese Clint.

"Ha deciso di andare avanti e perlustrare un po' di più", disse Steve in modo uniforme, anche se Tony poteva affermare che non era tutto quello che c'era da dire dal modo in cui Steve aveva la mascella tesa. Avevano litigato di nuovo, probabilmente per lui. Non era dispiaciuto. Più la squadra si divideva, più erano facili da manipolare. “Abbiamo trovato una scia di cervi che possiamo usare quando è buio per costeggiare il villaggio. Oltre a ciò, dovremo evitare le strade, ma non sembra che dovremmo incontrare troppa resistenza finché non saremo più vicini al fiume. Almeno non c’è nessun segno delle truppe." L'ultima parte sembrava registrare qualcosa di fugace sul volto della donna, ma Tony non riusciva a capire cosa fosse. Avrebbe davvero dovuto prestare maggiore attenzione tutte quelle volte che Rhodey cercava di parlargli di tattiche militari.

Per quanto lo riguardava, nessuna truppa nell'area significava non trovare un battaglione per scappare, ma oltre a ciò, non sembrava davvero necessario avere truppe qui quando la maggior parte degli scontri avveniva lungo il fronte occidentale e verso sud. O almeno così era prima. Si rese conto che in realtà non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo adesso, e probabilmente avrebbe dovuto vedere cosa riusciva a capire della situazione attuale con lo sforzo bellico prima di fare qualsiasi tipo di piano di fuga.

"Penso che questo sia tuo", disse Steve, porgendogli la coperta a brandelli che Tony aveva dimenticato a terra.

“Oh, non userei mai qualcosa in condizioni così povere, Capitano, ma grazie mille per l’offerta", rispose Tony, fissando il Capitano mentre stava lì, tenendo la coperta verso Tony con evidente rimprovero. Beh, fanculo anche a lui e alla sua coperta, pensò Tony. “Mi rannicchierò con le mie corde belle e comode. Non preoccuparti per me”, offrì, tenendo le mani legate in aria e scuotendole un po' per dare enfasi. Provò una certa gioia nel vedere la smorfia frustrata del Capitano.

"Bene", disse l'uomo, con voce piena di delusione mentre si avvicinava al suo zaino e spinse la coperta dentro. Tony si congratulò con se stesso per essere entrato così rapidamente in contatto con l'uomo.

"Amici! Ho una grande fame! Facciamo festa sotto il cielo degli Dei, come era previsto" disse quello che si chiamava Thor con una voce potente mentre tornava al campo e si lasciava cadere ordinatamente vicino al fuoco. Tony si ritrovò a guardare Steve mentre si sedeva accanto al fuoco, che aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa e poi finì per scuotere la testa e sorridere perplesso. C'era chiaramente molto affetto lì, tra tutti i membri del team, davvero. Doveva ammetterlo, qualunque cosa pensasse su di loro, avrebbero sicuramente avuto successo contro le sue forze. Nonostante il non-assassino-coniglietto.

"Non sei di queste parti, vero ragazzo?" Chiese Tony a Thor in modo deciso.

“Infatti, uomo di Ferro, vengo da un regno lontano del nord, chiamato Asgard, un posto bellissimo, dove una volta ero un principe, ma a causa della mia stessa arroganza, sono stato giustamente esiliato in queste terre per apprendere il vero significato del potere e per diventare degno del mio destino”, disse Thor come se stesse annunciando il tempo. Tony guardò intorno al cerchio di persone sedute accanto al fuoco, distribuendo parti di coniglio cotto come se niente di insolito fosse appena accaduto.

“Okaaaay, allora. Bene. Ehm, benvenuto, allora, immagino. Buona fortuna per tutto," balbettò Tony.

Thor annuì felicemente in segno di apprezzamento e prese un grosso morso di zampa di coniglio. “Le tue calde novelle sono una benedizione per il mio spirito, Uomo di Ferro,” disse Thor piacevolmente, sgranocchiando il cuore del coniglio.

Tony lanciò un altro sguardo verso Steve, seduto sul terreno freddo accanto a lui, solo per trovarlo a guardare nella direzione opposta con una mano sulla bocca, chiaramente cercando di non ridere. Tony si ritrovò a cercare di sopprimere il proprio sorriso. Era strano, dopo tutto quel tempo, come se la sua faccia avesse dimenticato cosa fare con l'allegria di ogni tipo.

“Allora, come vi siete conosciuti? Diventati una squadra e tutto il resto?" Tony chiese. _Come siete finiti_ _a_ _lavorare per_ _Pierce_ _?_ Posò la tazza di caffè e prese una parte del coniglio arrostito su un lungo bastone che Bruce gli porse, trovando che odorava come la cosa più paradisiaca di sempre e diede un grosso morso. In qualche modo aveva un sapore migliore di tutti i piatti elaborati che il suo chef aveva preparato.

"Bene," cominciò Barnes, mentre usciva dall’oscurità che avvolgeva gli alberi e si inginocchiò accanto al fuoco, appoggiandosi alla sua lancia per supporto. “Immagino che si possa dire che abbiamo legato per il nostro odio reciproco verso tutte le cose di Stark. "


	5. Capitolo 3

Capitolo 3

Steve osservò Tony da vicino mentre Bucky entrava nel campo e prendeva il suo posto accanto a lui vicino al fuoco. "Hai trovato qualcosa più avanti?" Steve chiese a Bucky determinato, scegliendo di ignorare la domanda di Tony e la risposta di Bucky. L'ultima cosa che voleva fare era parlare del Re e di tutto ciò che li aveva portati dove erano ora. Era meglio lasciare il passato sepolto. Non era che non capisse l'amarezza di Bucky, ma usarla per colpire il loro prigioniero perché era in qualche modo vagamente connesso a Stark, non era giusto.

Bucky ovviamente non era contento dell'intera situazione, ma avevano avuto poca scelta. O poca scelta che non implicava il superamento di limiti che Steve era in grado di sopportare.

Sapeva bene come chiunque altro che la guerra era brutale e richiedeva compromessi. Non significava che lui dovesse farne per rendere le sue guerre molto più semplici. Non era per quello che aveva accettato quando Fury lo aveva trovato in quel vicolo, con un braccio che reggeva il corpo piegato di Bucky, sanguinante dappertutto, ma ancora in piedi. Essere parte di questo, di ciò che Pierce e Fury stavano cercando di fare, proteggere le persone, doveva significare qualcosa anche quando era difficile. Soprattutto quando era difficile. Oppure potevano anche rimanere a Brookland e morire con gli altri.

Era più difficile convincere Bucky di questo dopo quello che era successo a Peggy.

"È chiaro come la testa di Barton", rispose Bucky, afferrando un pezzo di coniglio e rosicchiandolo con gusto.

"Sono seduto proprio qui, Barnes", rispose Clint in modo uniforme.

"Pensavo fossi un tronco", sorrise Bucky, con il succo che gli colava sul mento. Lo asciugò con il suo braccio buono, allungando la mano verso la tazza d'acqua che qualcuno gli aveva posto di fronte. Steve ebbe un breve flash della moglie del fornaio a casa, che divideva i suoi due ragazzi che si stavano rotolando nel fango, picchiandosi a vicenda, afferrandoli per i colletti e scuotendoli entrambi. Pensava di capire molto meglio la sua posizione adesso.

"Quindi nessuno vuole condividere la propria storia?" Chiese Tony.

“Storia della notte! Io dico quella con il ragazzo con l'harem,” ridacchiò Clint, sbattendo contro il suo arco per l'enfasi.

“Ogni volta, Clint? Veramente?" Chiese Bruce, un'espressione dolorosa che gli graffiava i lineamenti. "Non penso di poter leggere di nuovo tra le righe. Proprio no. E non penso che quelli siano i tipi di storie che intendeva Tony. "

"Cos’è la storia della notte?" Chiese Tony. Steve lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio. Non sapeva bene cosa pensare dell'uomo. Essere sopravvissuto ai Dieci Anelli... diceva qualcosa. Non molti lo avevano fatto. Nessuno, veramente. Il fumo che avevano notato sulle montagne il giorno in cui avevano trovato Tony… aveva visto abbastanza dei metodi di Stark da sapere che si affidavano alla polvere da sparo molto più di Pierce, anche se sospettava che ciò fosse in gran parte dovuto al fatto che la gestione delle cose di solito portava a più decessi. Tony aveva detto che era un armaiolo, ma Steve poteva dire che c'era sia verità e che bugia in quello, semplicemente non sapeva quale parte fosse quale o come si incastrassero insieme.

E aveva distrutto la coperta di Steve, per metà decente, che, sebbene fastidiosa, Steve non poteva farne a meno, ma un po' di rispetto. Capiva abbastanza bene cosa significasse sentirsi impotenti riguardo al proprio destino, voler trovare un modo per colpire, fare qualcosa per controllare le proprie circostanze, anche se questo andava contro il proprio interesse. Non che non abbia passato buona parte della sua vita a fare cose stupide contro avversità impossibili.

Non sapeva cosa ci fosse in Tony, non riusciva a capirlo, ma di certo non era un semplice armaiolo. In primo luogo, i Dieci Anelli non avrebbero perso tutto questo tempo con lui, vedendo lo strato sottile di pelle di Tony e della folta barba, era stato qualcuno di scarso valore. E sebbene Tony parlasse spesso in modo informale, c'era un sottofondo di toni colti ed istruiti che persino Steve riusciva a cogliere.

Ma era più di quello. C'era qualcosa di indefinibile nel modo in cui stava, nel modo in cui guardava Steve e il resto della squadra come se fossero qualcosa attaccato sul fondo dello stivale, come si comportava leggermente da superiore e in disparte, inconsapevolmente, Steve avrebbe giurato perché non era abbastanza ingenuo da lasciarsi ingannare dalle domande apparentemente casuali e ingrazianti o la sua maniera sconsiderata. Non sapeva cosa si muoveva dietro quegli occhi scuri, ma aveva visto troppo, capito troppo.

Non aveva dubbi che Tony stesse tramando qualcosa. Le sue domande apparentemente semplici, come quando avrebbero raggiunto la loro destinazione o se ci fosse un fiume vicino per riempire le loro riserve d'acqua, che si stavano esaurendo dopo la loro gita nel deserto. Domande perfettamente innocue, in sé per sé, e il tipo di cose che qualcuno nella sua posizione avrebbe chiesto... ma Steve era assolutamente certo che Tony non lo stesse chiedendo per oziosa curiosità o sincera preoccupazione. L'altro uomo stava progettando, costruendo una specie di rete di informazioni nella sua testa, anche se per quale scopo, Steve non poteva esserne sicuro.

Steve odiava la sensazione di essere surclassato, eppure, allo stesso tempo, si ritrovò ad anticipare cosa sarebbe successo dopo, con qualcosa di simile alla goduria. Avevano passato così tanto tempo a fare ciò che dovevano fare, a sopravvivere, a vincere, se trovarsi in guerra potesse essere definita una vittoria. Provando a capire Tony, per tenere un passo avanti o almeno non rimanere troppo indietro, era più esaltante di qualsiasi battaglia avesse combattuto da molto tempo. Ci aveva pensato più e più volte, come se fosse qualcosa rimasto bloccato in un dente da quando avevano trovato gli uomini che attaccavano Tony, qualcosa sull'intera situazione che non gli stava bene. Una parte di lui desiderava che le cose arrivassero ad un punto tale da poter essere risolte, ma quando mai le cose erano andate così bene per loro?

"La storia della notte non è... per stanotte", rispose Steve, lanciando un'occhiata rapida a Tony per valutare la sua reazione, chiedendosi se avesse posto altre delle sue domande. "Magari un’altra volta. Dobbiamo muoverci. È una notte limpida. Dovremmo sfruttarla. "

"Oh, amico, dai, sono passati secoli da..." cominciò Clint.

"Prendi il comando", disse Steve a Clint, alzandosi e gettando la sabbia sul piccolo fuoco. Con la coda dell'occhio, vide Tony che guardava in basso e lontano per cercare di nascondere il suo sorriso. La squadra iniziò a sgomberare il campeggio in modo rapido ed efficiente, lasciando poche tracce del loro passaggio. Steve guardò Natasha ricontrollare le corde di Tony e il seccato sguardo di Tony in risposta. “Nat, togli le corde alle gambe. Dobbiamo recuperare un po' di tempo. Ma... siamo vicini al villaggio, quindi…” disse con un cenno del capo. "Mi dispiace per questo", si scusò Steve, facendo scattare la testa di Tony quando si rese conto che Steve si stava scusando con lui.

"Felice di accontentarti, Cap," rispose Nat.

“Grazie mille. Veramente. Sei troppo gentile,” disse Tony, per niente grato, appena Natasha gli si avvicinò per controllare le corde. Si inginocchiò con grazia accanto a lui e sorrise mentre tirò fuori una lunga e sottile striscia di tessuto e la sollevò davanti alla sua faccia. Steve pensava che i drammi fossero un po' troppo, ma trattenne la lingua.

“Oh... oh, non hai idea di quante persone stiano facendo il tifo per te in questo momento, Rossa. Dovresti sapere, lo ricorderò questo,” disse Tony con un sorriso quasi selvaggio, mentre Natasha faceva un passo dietro di lui, spingendo il bavaglio tra i denti con un forte strattone. Il commento di Tony potrebbe essere stato diretto a Natasha, ma stava guardando direttamente Steve quando lo disse, qualcosa di duro e determinato nelle linee del viso di Tony mentre guardava Steve malevolmente attraverso il fuoco quando Natasha gli legò il bavaglio dietro la testa.

"Ti sta bene," disse Bucky a Tony con un lieve sorriso, lanciando l'osso di coniglio di lato e si alzò in piedi.

"Lascialo stare, Buck," disse Steve, facendo un passo tra i due. Bucky si strinse nelle spalle e afferrò il suo zaino da terra, scendendo giù per il sentiero a passo costante. Ciò lasciò Steve ad occuparsi di Tony.

Steve cercò di ignorare il senso di colpa. Dopo tutto Tony era un prigioniero. L'ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era di fare i conti con un gruppo di abitanti del villaggio arrabbiati svegliati da Tony che urlava aiuto. Steve scosse la testa mentre raccoglieva il suo zaino. Non c'era niente da fare, davvero, anche se la vista lo metteva a disagio in un modo che non riusciva a descrivere.

Se un uomo poteva indossare corde con dignità, supponeva che Tony ci fosse riuscito in qualche modo, guardando inavvertitamente verso di lui mentre si trovava lì quando avrebbe dovuto, a tutti i costi, sembrare battuto e sottomesso. In qualche modo, dubitava che l'uomo fosse capace di una simile impresa. Aiutò Tony a rimettersi in piedi, considerando la difficoltà delle corde. Tutti gli altri erano già partiti, lasciandolo con in mano l'estremità della corda che si collegava ai polsi di Tony.

Lo fissò stupidamente per alcuni secondi, desiderando di aver chiesto a Bruce o Clint di sostituirlo, ma non lo fece. E davvero non poteva chiedere loro di fare qualcosa che non era disposto a fare da solo. Eppure il pensiero di trascinare Tony come alcuni... beh. Era stata una cosa nel deserto, quando aveva davvero pensato che Tony potesse scappare, o cercare di prendere un'arma, il che sarebbe stato una strategia molto peggiore. Ora... sospirò. “Cammina davanti. Ti seguo ", disse Steve. Per una frazione di secondo, Steve pensò che Tony avrebbe semplicemente rifiutato di camminare, ma si voltò e camminò con disinvoltura lungo il sentiero, come se lo facesse sempre, Steve si sentì ridicolo mentre lo seguiva dietro.

Passano del bel tempo nella foresta, anche di notte e con Tony non esattamente abituato a questo tipo di marcia, seguendo la pista dei cervi che lui e Bucky avevano esplorato prima. Clint controllava di volta in volta, non notando nulla di preoccupante lungo il loro cammino. Una volta che furono abbastanza lontani dal villaggio, Steve chiese una pausa, e tutti con gratitudine trascinarono fuori la loro acqua e le scorte di cibo. Steve fece un passo indietro dove Tony sedeva sul terreno soffice sotto una quercia imponente e slacciò il bavaglio, riponendolo in tasca nel caso fosse stato nuovamente necessario. "Siamo abbastanza lontani dal villaggio ora. Non ti sentiranno comunque, quindi ti chiederò di non provarci nemmeno”, Steve offrì, mantenendo lo sguardo dell'uomo barbuto. Consegnò a Tony la sua brocca d'acqua e parte dei suoi biscotti duri e secchi che tutti avevano, che Tony masticava delicatamente mentre faceva una smorfia sgradevole.

"So che non sono esattamente i migliori, ma sono buoni da asporto", lo informò Steve mentre slacciava il suo fodero e lo posò accanto a lui sull'erba di fronte a Tony, appoggiando i suoi gomiti sulle ginocchia piegate.

“Anche i mattoni. Non significa che voglio mangiarli,” disse Tony, cercando ancora di ingoiare il suo primo morso. Steve riuscì per lo più a mantenere il suo sorriso, anche se ci volle uno sforzo. La squadra, tranne Bucky, raramente scherzava con lui, la catena di comando, anche se allentata mentre erano sul campo, stava ancora lavorando per mantenere i suoi rapporti con il resto della squadra a una certa distanza.

"La tua valutazione di questo cibo è molto astuta, Uomo di Ferro", disse Thor mentre prendeva un grosso boccone di biscotto duro. “Ad Asgard, avremmo mangiato maialino da latte arrostito allo spiedo per giorni, strofinato con erbe e idromele. Ma apprezzo molto di più chi non ha queste cose, eppure vivono vite piene di gioia e valore, senza mai lamentarsi di ciò che non hanno, ma prendendo piacere nelle cose che fanno. "

"Lui è..." cominciò Tony.

"Praticamente tutto il tempo, sì", rispose Steve con un sorriso sbilenco. "Noi, uh... voglio dire io… Onestamente non sono sicuro che sia davvero il legittimo principe di un regno lontano pieno di ricchezze o completamente pazzo. Ad ogni modo, brandisce quel martello come se fosse un'estensione di lui, quindi... ”

"Giusto" concordò Tony. "Come sei finito con lui?"

“Facevamo parte di un battaglione che marciava attraverso le pianure e arrivammo in un villaggio che gli aveva dato riparo per un po' da qualunque viaggio abbia fatto. Ha offerto la sua vita in cambio di risparmiare il villaggio. In realtà non avevamo intenzione di fare nulla al villaggio, tranne forse cercare di barattare qualcosa da mangiare, ma lui non lo sapeva. Avevano sentito tutti storie di raccolti bruciati, villaggi distrutti e, uh, altre cose” spiegò Steve, schiarendosi la gola. “Comunque, Fury non sapeva cosa fare con lui, quindi gli ho offerto un posto nella squadra. È da apprezzare un ragazzo che offre di sacrificarsi per un gruppo di persone che ha appena incontrato. È con noi da allora. "

"Quindi non odia Stark?" Tony chiese. "Il tuo amico", disse Tony, facendo un cenno a Bucky, che era appoggiato a un grande albero che beveva dalla sua brocca d'acqua e guardava attentamente ovunque tranne verso Steve o Tony, "ha detto che tutti voi lo fate."

"Non credo che Thor odi qualcuno", confessò Steve, masticando il suo biscotto di mattoni. Erano davvero terribili. Ti abituavi perché dovevi, perché non c'era molto altro qui, ma sembravano avere un sapore peggiore quando qualcuno lo sottolineava.

“E il resto di loro? Voglio dire, a parte il tuo amico, che è abbastanza ovvio a riguardo? ” Tony continuò a insistere.

"Hanno tutti i loro motivi", disse Steve senza impegno, guardando in basso mentre disegnava con un bastone nella terra davanti ai suoi piedi. Non era sicuro di cosa stesse disegnando, le linee e i giri non si erano del tutto formati ancora.

"E tu?" Chiese Tony, guardandolo mentre tracciava l'estremità del bastone attraverso la terra. "Tu e Barnes siete sopravvissuti alla peste per attraversare le leghe di terra Stark per andare a lavorare per Pierce? Non ha senso, solo per dire. Sembri tenercela molto contro Stark, ma Pierce è un bugiardo e un impostore eppure tu combatti sotto il suo comando. Ha tradito il suo Re” sputò Tony, come se le stesse parole lo offesero. Steve doveva essere sorpreso che Tony sapesse da dove venivano lui e Bucky, ma non lo diede a vedere. Tony era troppo bravo a scoprire le cose.

“Aveva le sue ragioni. Immagino che lo facciamo tutti ”, disse Steve puntualizzando.

"Le scuse non sono la stessa cosa delle ragioni", rispose Tony, fissandolo mentre la torcia danzava sul suo scudo.  
“Non ho detto scuse. Ho detto delle ragioni, "scattò Steve, fissandolo subito, ma c'era qualcosa di inquietante nello sguardo di Tony, come se avesse fatto all'uomo un affronto personale. Improvvisamente voleva distogliere lo sguardo, alzarsi e proseguire, lasciando Tony a Natasha o Bruce ad affrontarlo, e non essere più guardato così, ma rimase comunque, restituendo lo sguardo a Tony nel modo più calmo possibile. Si sedettero e rimasero in silenzio per un lungo momento prima che Tony, infine, distolse lo sguardo, si schiarì la gola e bevve un altro sorso d'acqua. Restituì la brocca a Steve, che ne prese un lungo sorso, solo per darsi qualcosa da fare.


	6. Capitolo 3 - II Parte

Steve abbassò la testa tra le gambe, premendosi la fronte contro un pugno. Erano tutti stanchi, Tony probabilmente più degli altri, visti gli effetti della sua prigionia e il non essere abituato a questo tipo di viaggio. E Tony era passato dall'essere prigioniero a un momento di libertà, ad essere di nuovo prigioniero. Ora, se fosse diventato un prigioniero di guerra, marcendo da qualche parte mentre i pochi privilegiati discutevano per quali soldati valeva la pena scambiare, per cui valeva la pena fare affare. Se le loro situazioni fossero state invertite, probabilmente lo avrebbe gestito molto più male, ad essere onesti. Steve dovette ammettere che avrebbe sicuramente cercato di fuggire ogni volta che poteva, avrebbe sentito che era suo dovere, date le circostanze. Non riusciva a trattenere Tony perché lo aveva passato lui stesso.

“So che probabilmente suona strano, ma... mi dispiace per tutto questo. Tu... sono sicuro che stavi... stai... solo cercando di fare ciò che pensi sia giusto. So che Bucky può essere duro, ma... molte persone hanno seguito gli Stark per generazioni. Voglio dire, capisco. La tua lealtà. E lo rispetto, lo faccio. Mio padre... è morto al servizio del Re Howard durante la Grande Guerra, "ammise Steve allo sguardo sorpreso di Tony.

"Mi dispiace sentirlo," offrì Tony, una strana nota di solennità nella sua voce.

“Penso ... penso che sia andato a morire, a dire il vero. O, almeno, non penso che abbia pianificato di ritornare, che in una guerra equivale più o meno alla stessa cosa ", disse Steve, chiedendosi perché si fosse preoccupato di dirlo a Tony, ma sentiva che doveva all'uomo una sorta di spiegazione, anche se non era parte di loro. “Quella... era probabilmente la cosa migliore. Per il mio... per tutti. Non era... ah. Beh. Ad ogni modo, ”Steve scrollò le spalle, non sicuro del perché avesse persino parlato di suo padre. Non lo aveva pensato per anni. O si era obbligato a non pensarlo. Conosceva abbastanza bene la genesi del suo bisogno di fare qualcosa, di essere sempre quello che si metteva in mezzo, alzandosi quando doveva sdraiarsi.

"Sembra che lui e Howard sarebbero andati d'accordo," replicò Tony burbero, dando un tono derisorio. Steve alzò un sopracciglio per l'amarezza che sentì nella voce dell'altro uomo. Chiaramente, il re Howard era stato una delusione per Tony, eppure sembrava abbastanza affezionato al giovane Stark, che era sinceramente l'opinione opposta della maggior parte della popolazione.

"Pensavo... beh, ho sempre pensato che il re Howard fosse considerato un brav'uomo?" Disse Steve, con un sopracciglio alzato in questione. "Voglio dire... non che abbiamo davvero avuto molto a che fare con nessuna delle politiche della Corona, non nelle Terre Dei Fiumi, ma immaginavo... sembrava abbastanza benvoluto ", concluse invece Steve debolmente.

A dire il vero, tutti gli intrighi politici erano stati così lontani dalla sua vita crescendo, che non aveva prestato molta attenzione quando l'argomento si presentava occasionalmente. Dopo tutto, cosa spingerebbe un re ad interessarsi a loro, là nel mezzo del nulla, con le loro barche e le loro reti e le loro piccole terra coltivate? Chiuse gli occhi per un breve istante, sentendo la bile nel suo stomaco iniziare ad inacidirsi, graffiandogli la gola mentre un'immagine dopo l'altra lampeggiava davanti ai suoi occhi, le sue narici che si allargavano con l'odore del fumo, la cenere gli copriva la bocca. Non era consapevole di aver stretto le mani in pugni finché non sentì una mano calda stringere la sua.

"Tu... tutto okay lì?" Chiese Tony esitante. Steve riuscì ad aprire gli occhi e provò a dire qualcosa in risposta alla domanda di Tony, ma prima che potessero formarsi le parole, Bucky era al suo fianco, gettando la sua lancia nella terra, dita metalliche fredde contro il lato della testa di Steve mentre afferrava entrambi i lati della mascella di Steve e costringeva lo sguardo di Steve a incontrare il suo.

“Steve? Steve, sei con me? Non farlo a te stesso, per favore, semplicemente non... non siamo più lì, è finita. Non... non ci pensare, ok?” La voce di Bucky supplicò. “È fatta. È finita. Solo... abbiamo una missione, Steve. Ricordi? La missione? Ho bisogno che ti concentri, okay? ”

“Io... sì, sto bene, Buck,” balbettò Steve, ma sembrava che venisse dalla fine di un tunnel molto lungo. "Davvero", ribadisse, sentendo la sua voce diventare più forte. “Grazie, Buck. io sto bene."

"Che diavolo gli hai detto?" Chiese Bucky ad alta voce, rivolgendosi a Tony.

“Ehi, ho solo menzionato Howard L’Apparentemente Meraviglioso, che avrebbe potuto sparare arcobaleni dal culo, e lui non mi ha detto nulla. Credimi, mi sta benissimo non menzionare di nuovo Howard”, replicò Tony, continuando a guardare Steve con qualcosa di simile o almeno preoccupante stupore. Steve dovrebbe congratularsi con se stesso per essere riuscito a sorprendere l'uomo per una volta.

“Va tutto bene, Bucky. Non ha detto niente. Solo... era qualcosa a cui stavo pensando. io sto bene adesso, davvero. Grazie”, disse Steve, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e dandogli il suo miglior cenno rassicurante.

“Comunque. Tu…" Bucky iniziò, indicando Tony, "Sei uno stronzo.”

“Bucky… basta", disse Steve bruscamente, spingendo l'uomo più forte sulla spalla, nascondendo qualcosa questa volta.

Barnes guardò Steve per un lungo momento, e Steve poteva dire che era preoccupato, frustrato e ansioso di tornare da Fury con quello che sapevano. “Bene. Bene, Steve, sei da solo con lui” disse Barnes forte, spostandosi verso l'estremità più lontana della piccola radura dove si erano fermati per riposare, irradiando disapprovazione.

Steve guardò Tony stendersi nell'erba, appoggiando le mani dietro la testa nel miglior modo possibile con la corda che gli legava i polsi e fissò il cielo stellato che faceva capolino tra i rami degli alberi sopra di lui. Steve non era sicuro di cosa dire. Il suo tentativo di empatia parlando del re Howard non era andato bene, per non dire altro. Era stranamente costretto a riprovare però. Forse perché la durezza di Bucky o forse perché si era bloccato di nuovo nei suoi ricordi e Tony l'aveva visto, ma non lo guardava in modo diverso.

"Puoi vedere parte del Bue da qui", disse Steve, indicando un gruppo di stelle che formavano parte del grande bue che gli antichi credevano tirasse su la luna ogni notte.

"Conosci le stelle?" Chiese Tony con un tono di sorpresa.

"Un po’. I pescatori, a casa, usavano le stelle per navigare”, spiegò Steve. "Uscivano la mattina, prima dell'alba e tornavano la sera tardi, con le reti piene. A volte le stelle e la loro conoscenza della costa erano tutto ciò che avevano per tornare indietro."

"Certo", Tony annuì. Steve ebbe un momento per chiedersi quali pensieri si stavano spostando dietro quegli occhi scuri.

"Hai pensato di fare il pescatore?" Chiese Tony incuriosito.

“Io... beh, no. Voglio dire, lo avrei fatto, ma... non ero esattamente quello che definiresti robusto da bambino”, Steve ammise, felice per l'oscurità mentre Tony lo guardava su e giù con un sopracciglio alzato. "Si, beh, sono cresciuto”, disse Steve con uno sbuffo. “Ma si fa l’apprendista quando si è giovani. Mio padre era già morto allora, quindi eravamo solo io e la mamma, e... beh. Ho appreso quello che potevo, solo ascoltandoli parlare. E uno dei pescatori, aveva perso una mano per una specie di incidente, quindi non poteva più uscire con le barche, ma poteva riparare una rete come nessun altro. La riparava una volta e non si rompeva più, dicevano. Mi ha mostrato qualcosa, quando poteva”, Steve spiegò con una leggera scrollata di spalle, disegnando ancora nello sporco con il suo bastone.

Era una nave, si rese conto. Immaginava di aver parlato troppo di casa. C'erano le vele, il vento le gonfiava, dando alla nave un senso di velocità mentre l'arco orgoglioso tagliava una linea nell'acqua. La fissò per un momento, sorprese anche Tony a guardare e la cancellò con lo stivale.

“Ma non sei diventato un pescatore o un... riparatore di reti... sei diventato un soldato. Perché?" Chiese Tony, lo sguardo intenso a studiarlo di nuovo, come se Steve fosse una specie di insetto in cui aveva infilato un perno e lo stava studiando. Steve sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto aggiungere altro. Poteva sentire il resto della squadra sul campo, fare le valigie e pronti a continuare a muoversi.

“Dopo che sono diventato un po' più grande, sono cresciuto, ho smesso di stare male tutto il tempo... beh, molto è cambiato. Ero forte e veloce, potevo fare cose che non avrei mai potuto fare da bambino. Sembrava un dono. Là non ci sono molte opzioni, non per persone come me o Bucky. Ho pensato... dovrei servire. Fare qualcosa per aiutare", disse Steve, rompendo il ramoscello con cui stava disegnando in pezzi sempre più piccoli. "Io volevo far parte di qualcosa che avrebbe reso il mondo migliore, qualcosa in cui potevo credere”, disse Steve piano. Tony lo stava guardando di nuovo, in quel modo concentrato che innervosiva Steve. Probabilmente stava pianificando di ucciderlo nel sonno, pensò Steve con una smorfia.

“Dico solo che lo capisco, è tutto. Voglio dire, perché supporti Stark. O la Corona o a qualunque cosa tu sia fedele,” continuò Steve. “Non è una brutta cosa. Ce n’è troppo poca in questi giorni. Pierce... ha assunto un sacco di gente, bravi uomini, soprattutto, e ad essere onesti, molti uomini che si univano non lo avrebbero fatto se non ci fosse stata una razione giornaliera. Ma... non è la stessa cosa di lottare per qualcosa in cui credi veramente. Bucky, lui... ha perso molto e incolpa per la maggior parte di tutto questo il Re, a ragione o a torto. Non lo so” sospirò Steve.

“Forse è solo facile odiare qualcuno così lontano, incolparlo di tutto ciò che è andato storto. Forse non sarebbe mai potuto andare di nuovo bene. Ma... non posso fare a meno di pensare... tutto quel potere di aiutare le persone. Voglio dire, riesci ad immaginarlo? Avere quello e... evitarlo? Per usarlo per servire te stesso invece della tua gente?" Chiese Steve, abbassando lo sguardo su Tony, qualcosa di doloroso lampeggiava attraverso l’espressione dell'uomo, ma era sparito prima che Steve potesse fare di più che registrarlo. “Non credo che lo capirò mai. Forse non voglio. Comunque, non pretendo di capire la mente di un Re."

"Neanch'io," disse Tony con una smorfia, la testa gettata all'indietro mentre fissava le stelle. "Neanche io”, espirò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tuttiii!!! Scusate il ritardo, ma causa vacanze, non ho avuto proprio tempo per pubblicare :(..  
> Comunque volevo dirvi che la storia originale è suddivisa in 24 capitoli, ma per comodità li ho divisi. So che è molto lenta già per sé, ma avendo poco tempo, penso di pubblicare una volta a settimana.  
> Spero che continuiate a seguirla in tanti!!  
> Baciiii xxxx


	7. Capitolo 4

Tony lo seguì alle spalle con la dovuta diligenza. I suoi muscoli gli facevano un po' male, le dita formicolavano e aveva cercato di massaggiarle. Trascorreva la maggior parte del suo tempo alternativamente evitando di inciampare sulle radici e atterrare di faccia nella terra e immaginando varie punizioni adatte per i suoi rapitori. Barnes, poteva essere messo alla gogna. Far divertire gli abitanti della città a lanciargli cibo marcio o altri oggetti sporchi addosso. Era un'immagine estremamente soddisfacente. Si soffermava su quello ogni volta che l'uomo si voltava a guardarlo male o gli sorrideva quando Tony faceva un passo sgraziato.

Poteva mettere a frutto le abilità della donna con la lama a farle sbucciare cipolle dal sacco pieno delle cucine. O forse mandarla a lavorare in lavanderia, strappando la liscivia dalle lenzuola fino a che le sue mani non si fossero screpolate e perso sangue. L'arciere avrebbe potuto ripulire le stalle con la vanga più piccola che avesse potuto trovare. O strofinare le latrine nella caserma dei soldati. Mettendo quella vista acuta in qualcosa di più adatto che scrutare l'orizzonte per le truppe Stark. Sorrise felicemente all'immagine. Il dottore in realtà gli piaceva, stranamente.

Almeno Bruce era sinceramente preoccupato per l'infortunio di Tony, quindi c'era quello. Sembrava brillante. Conosceva piante ed erbe. Tony aveva scovato attentamente un sacchetto arrotolato di medicinali disposti in sacchetti singoli. Si chiese pigramente cosa avesse spinto il dottore in questo gruppo, come era finito per far parte di una squadra come questa, lavorando per Pierce, quando sembrava così educato. Si chiedeva se potesse convincerlo a venire a lavorare per lui in qualche modo. Avevano sempre bisogno di buoni dottori e sembrava che fosse almeno utile.

Thor... beh, è stato difficile raccogliere qualsiasi tipo di rabbia nei confronti di qualcuno così dannatamente geniale. Era a dir poco fastidioso. Ma non riusciva a smettere di sorridere quando l'uomo apriva la bocca, godendosi il dramma e la reazione collettiva della squadra, o a volte la mancanza molto determinata di ciò, in particolare da parte del Capitano. Poteva usare Thor per riparare alcuni dei danni che le forze di Pierce avevano arrecato alle fortificazioni della città, dondolare quel martello per un buon uso, pensò. A Thor sarebbe probabilmente piaciuto un po' troppo, ma Tony aveva il sospetto che a Thor piacesse quasi tutto un po' troppo.

Per quanto riguardava il Capitano... beh, quello, come si era scoperto, era stato un po' più difficile. Avrebbe dovuto pensare a qualche degrado veramente adatto per l'uomo che aveva ordinato di legarlo e imbavagliarlo e poi trascinarlo attraverso le sue terre dannate dagli Dei come bestiame. Ma ogni volta che la sua mente si concentrava sulle potenziali punizioni accettabili, pensava a sguardi vuoti e pane duro e orribile che aveva preso dal suo zaino e dato a Tony.

La cosa importante su cui concentrarsi per ora era convincere la squadra a smettere di essere così vigile intorno a Tony, a vederlo come non minaccioso, forse anche disposto ad essere complice in cambio di pochi comfort. In breve, qualcuno troppo fuori dal suo elemento per provare qualcosa. Ovviamente, sembrava che stava vivendo un momento difficile. Anche il buon Capitano aveva visto troppo lontano, Tony lo sapeva. Anche la donna dai capelli rossi era troppo perspicace. Ed aveva ancora i suoi esplosivi, quei pochi preziosi pezzi di fuoco e morte gettati casualmente nel suo zaino.

Poco dopo l'alba, il Capitano fermò la loro piccola marcia. Ancora una volta, Tony si trovò praticamente addormentato in piedi. Questa volta non ebbe nessuna coperta, ma si fece un posto vicino al piccolo fuoco che aveva iniziato il dottore.

"Vuoi che lo controlli?" chiese il dottore, indicando il petto di Tony mentre mescolava una sorta di infusione in una piccola pentola sul fuoco.

"Dopo. Per ora va bene. La cosa dell’impacco sembra aiutare,” ammise Tony, sperando che forse lodare le abilità dell'uomo avrebbe potuto ingraziarlo un po'. "Grazie."

Bruce annuì e tornò a mescolare. “Ordini del Capitano. Devi ricevere tutte le cure mediche che riesco a radunare qui, che, certamente, non è esattamente l'ideale. Dovresti tenere l’impacco su di esso, però. È il metallo il problema principale. È veleno per il tuo corpo, ma protegge anche il tessuto danneggiato e la ferita sottostante mentre guarisce. È piuttosto profonda. Avrebbe dovuto ucciderti, a dire il vero. "

"Lo ha quasi fatto", replicò Tony pesantemente, posando inconsapevolmente una mano sul petto.

“Bene, l'argilla aiuterà ad eliminare il veleno, ma ho un'altra idea. È un sale di cui ho sentito parlare ed è utilizzato in alcuni dei villaggi lungo il fiume dalle miniere. Si crea una soluzione quando bolle. È difficile da trovare però. Non è esattamente il solito sale marino, intendo. Ne parlerò con Cap. Vedo cosa potremmo essere in grado di fare”, promise Bruce.

"Non penso che devierà la missione per andare a cercare un condimento", disse Tony, fissando il sentiero vuoto davanti a lui.

"Potrebbe sorprenderti," disse Bruce, tornando alla sua pentola di stufato e aggiungendo un pizzico di qualche tipo di spezie. La donna era seduta sull'erba a pochi metri di distanza, affilando il coltello sul bordo di un pezzo di selce, mentre l'arciere si arrampicava su un albero come una di quelle creature longilinee che il re delle terre del deserto aveva portato a corte con lui. Che agitazione aveva causato, con il suo serraglio e gli assistenti e, naturalmente, quel meraviglioso pezzo di roccia che aveva regalato a Tony come segno di amicizia tra i loro regni. Quel meraviglioso pezzo di metallo con la sua incredibile purezza e leggerezza... quello che Tony aveva studiato pigramente dentro e fuori dal suo laboratorio, cercando di pensare cosa farne... si toccò di nuovo la placca nel petto. Huh. Gli venne un'idea.

Barnes e il Capitano non si vedevano da nessuna parte, probabilmente erano di nuovo in perlustrazione. Rivolse la sua attenzione a Bruce, che stava aggiungendo alcuni rametti di erbe nella pentola, apparentemente la loro cena. Colazione. Qualunque cosa. Il suo stomaco si contorse e brontolò al pensiero, anche se non era sicuro se fosse fame o nausea.

"Dove sono finiti gli altri?" Chiese Tony, provando con nonchalance.

Bruce si strinse nelle spalle e continuò a mescolare. Tony sospirò frustrato. Era come se non si fidassero di lui. "Senti, non è che sto per..." tagliò, l'inconfondibile suono del metallo che riecheggiava attorno a lui. Spostò la testa avanti e indietro confuso, cercando la fonte dell'attacco. "Sono solo Thor e Steve," disse Bruce con calma, prendendo un piccolo pacchetto di spezie dal suo zaino e aggiungendolo alla miscela. "Si stanno allenando", offrì, a titolo di spiegazione.

"Uh-huh", disse Tony, allungando il collo per cercare di localizzarli, ma anche il suono era dissonante da definire.

“Vuoi andare a vedere? Questo deve cuocere per un po' ", offrì Bruce.

"Certo," rispose Tony, alzandosi in piedi e seguendolo, tenendo la corda che penzolava dai suoi polsi abbastanza alta per non inciampare. Camminarono a lungo fino al punto in cui un boschetto di alberi formò una mezzaluna attorno al lato del sentiero.

Il Capitano e Thor si stavano girando intorno, entrambi sorridenti come sciocchi, mentre Steve teneva il suo scudo in una mano, la spada nell'altra, e Thor faceva roteare il suo martello pesante in cerchi ampi, finalmente inarcandolo e sbattendolo giù dove la testa di Steve era stata un secondo prima, invece colpì il centro dello scudo. Barnes si mise da parte, appoggiandosi alla sua lancia lunga per sostenersi, deridendoli.

Guardandoli, era difficile non rimanere colpiti. La forza bruta di Thor, la prestanza e l’audacia contro la velocità, l'agilità del Capitano e la sua apparentemente conoscenza delle debolezze e tendenze dell'avversario. Ad un certo punto della mischia, il Capitano perse la spada, ma in qualche modo riuscì a trasformare lo scudo stesso in un'arma.

Tutto sommato, era davvero una dimostrazione incredibile di abilità di combattimento. Nonostante tutta la casualità che proiettarono l'uno attorno all'altro, le prese in giro e le battute facili, Tony non avrebbe voluto affrontarli sul campo di battaglia. Poteva apprezzare un po' di più la riluttanza di Rhodey. Questi erano guerrieri, in tutto e per tutto, affinati in battaglia con sangue e carneficina e morte. Quando furono lasciati entrambi ansimanti, le spalle curve per lo sfinimento, Steve alla fine sollevò la mano che non reggeva lo scudo, un largo sorriso sul viso, facendolo sembrare troppo giovane per questo tipo di cose. Tony sbatté le palpebre, girandosi e trovando Bruce che lo guardava pensieroso. Un altro dannato di quelli che vede troppo. Fantastico.

"Un pareggio, allora, amico mio?" Si offrì Thor, sollevando il martello in alto, allargando le braccia.

"Sono io quello che ha perso l’arma, quindi accetterò", disse Steve con un cenno deferente a Thor mentre lui si avvicinò a Tony per raggiungere il suo zaino e afferrare la borraccia d'acqua. Annuì a Bruce, che poi si diresse di nuovo al fuoco e alla loro cena, lasciando Tony in piedi accanto a Steve.

"Avrei potuto uccidervi entrambi tipo cinque volte", disse Barton, cadendo dall'albero e atterrando accovacciato e tornando al fuoco senza dire altro.

"Non sembri esattamente privo di armi", osservò Tony mentre Steve guardava Barton allontanarsi. Fece un cenno verso lo scudo che Steve aveva appoggiato all'albero mentre beveva.

"Tutto può essere un'arma", replicò Steve con un'alzata di spalle, bevendo un sorso. “Immagino di non doverlo dire ad un lanciatore di sabbia." Tony si ritrovò a sorridere prima che si potesse impedire di farlo.

"Sono anche un tiratore di capelli", disse Tony, ancora sorridendo.

"Sapevo che eri un problema", disse Steve con un sorriso storto, scuotendo la testa mentre riponeva la sua bottiglia d'acqua nel suo zaino.

“Voi due vi allenate così tanto? Sembrava che sapessi cosa stava per fare prima di lui ”, Tony chiese incuriosito. Aveva guardato abbastanza da vicino per notare Steve che prendeva alla sprovvista l'uomo più grande, riuscendo a fare alcuni colpi che sembravano semplicemente fortunati, ma Tony dubitava che fossero così.

“Abbastanza, conosco alcuni dei suoi racconti. Probabilmente anche lui conosce alcuni dei miei ”, Steve ammise.

"In effetti, una finta battaglia con un amico può essere ancora più edificante di scacciare semplicemente il tuo nemico" Osservò Thor. “È più probabile che abbassi la guardia con un amico, che può quindi vedere dove potresti essere in svantaggio. Davvero, è una benedizione degli Dei essere in grado di allenarsi con uno come il mio fratello scudo!"

“Anche a me piace allenarmi con te, Thor. Ogni volta imparo qualcosa”, disse Steve, massaggiandosi la spalla mentre raccoglieva la spada da terra e la infilava nel fodero che aveva afferrato accanto al suo zaino.

"Presumo che la lezione di oggi sia stata qualcosa del tipo ‘non far cadere la spada’?" Chiese Tony, appoggiandosi contro l'albero dietro di lui.

"La lezione di oggi era cosa fare se ti cade la spada", sospirò Steve.

“Una buona lezione, suppongo. Dove hai imparato a combattere in quel modo? Non a Brookland, presumo" Tony chiese, risvegliando il suo interesse.

"Phillips", disse Steve semplicemente. Beh. Huh. Questo spiegava molto, pensò Tony. Phillips era più vecchia della terra, era lì da sempre. Era stato nell'esercito Reale ad un certo punto, aveva lavorato a stretto contatto con il padre di Tony nella Grande Guerra, poi aveva interrotto per fare le sue cose. Ha addestrato i soldati a diventare combattenti d'élite, i migliori dei migliori, ma prendevano solo i migliori candidati dell'esercito, se presenti. In quei giorni, sembrava che trascorresse il suo tempo a rifiutare i candidati, piuttosto che ad allenare chiunque, o, almeno, quella era l'ultima informazione che la mente di Tony era in grado di fornire.

Tony non riusciva a ricordare quanti ne aveva mandati la Corona che aveva effettivamente accettato per l'addestramento negli anni prima dell'inizio della guerra. Cinque, forse? Di decine di migliaia? Rhodey lo sapeva. Diavolo, Rhodey aveva fatto domanda per un posto ed era stato sommariamente respinto. Come aveva fatto un ragazzo di Brookland a finire per allenarsi a Phillips senza commissioni reali, nemmeno una sponsorizzazione da una delle casate minori? Non sembrava possibile.


	8. Capitolo 4 - II Parte

"Cena!" Bruce gridò, portando qualcosa di simile a una fuga di cavalli selvaggi che tornavano verso il fuoco. Si misero tutti in fila, Natasha spingendo Barton fuori dai piedi, Barton fece cadere la ciotola di Barnes dalle sue mani prima che Bruce potesse svuotarci un cucchiaio. Anche se in realtà era solo qualche verdura bollita in acqua e quello che sembrava parte di un uccello arrosto di qualche tipo, aveva comunque un odore delizioso, e Tony non era sicuro quando era stata l'ultima volta che aveva avuto del cibo fresco. Quando Tony finalmente ottenne il suo servizio, si portò rapidamente la scodella in bocca per una lunga deglutizione. Non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima cosa che aveva un sapore così buono.

Si sistemò nell'erba soffice accanto al fuoco vicino a Bruce e Thor, guardando Barnes, Natasha e Barton attraverso il fuoco. "Dov'è Steve?" chiese incuriosito, guardandosi intorno e rendendosi conto per la prima volta che Steve non li aveva seguiti dopo la dichiarazione di Bruce.

"È di guardia", disse Natasha, sorseggiando delicatamente dalla sua ciotola. "Non avrebbe mangiato comunque", disse con una leggera scrollata di spalle. "Dice che gli piacciono i biscotti."

"A nessuno piacciono i biscotti", intervenne Barton attraverso un gran sorso di zuppa.

"Credo che al Capitano piaccia una squadra forte e sana," disse Thor, svuotando la scodella e passandola a Bruce per un secondo piatto. "Questo è tanto gratificante per un leader quanto un pasto." Pensando ai biscotti duri e insapori, Tony ne dubitava in qualche modo. Spostò lo sguardo verso il sentiero di nuovo, ma non riuscì a distinguere nulla nemmeno alla luce del mattino.

Dopo la colazione-cena-qualunque cosa, trovarono tutti i rispettivi posti, rendendoli comodi coi loro zaini e le coperte sull'erba. La donna gli legò di nuovo la corda attorno alle mani, poi l’annodò attorno a un piccolo albero.

Tony si girò e rigirò per troppo tempo prima di cadere finalmente in un sonno agitato prima di essere scosso dal Capitano. Sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso di vedere ancora il sole alto nel cielo. Il Capitano sembrava deciso a muoversi di notte, così in profondità nelle terre Stark comunque.

"Dobbiamo muoverci", disse Steve. "Scusate. Cavalieri," fu l'unica spiegazione data, dato che gli venne messo di nuovo il bavaglio e fu sollevato in piedi. "Andiamo", disse Steve alla squadra. “Clint, prendi il comando. Voglio che i tuoi occhi guardino fuori. Bucky, resta indietro e vedi se riesci a seguirli per un po'. Mi piacerebbe sapere dove sono diretti. Nat, lui ce l'hai?” Chiese Steve e Tony sapeva di essere il ‘lui’ inteso visto che la rossa srotolò la sua corda dal tronco d'albero e annuì.

Il campo improvvisato fu rapidamente sloggiato, Bruce coprì ogni prova del piccolo fuoco che aveva usato in precedenza per la loro zuppa, Barton e Barnes rompevano con cura i rami e spargevano le foglie in direzioni opposte, nel tentativo di nascondere le loro tracce o almeno confondere chiunque potesse trovarle.

Tony si ritrovò ad essere trascinato dietro la donna, Steve che seguiva ad una certa distanza dietro Barton e Thor dietro di lui, guardando la foresta come se stesse per prendere vita improvvisamente e presentasse qualche sfida. Ad un certo punto, si allontanarono dal sentiero senza un motivo valido per Tony, ma dalla tensione dei movimenti della squadra, presumeva ci fossero i cavalieri, erano relativamente vicini. Abbastanza vicini da destare preoccupazione, comunque.

La squadra stava usando i segnali con le mani adesso, comunicando silenziosamente mentre si facevano strada attraverso la boscaglia. Udì il solido, ritmico tonfo di zoccoli prima di vederli, sei colonne di cavalieri, due fianco a fianco, scendendo lungo un più ampio sentiero del carretto che in gran parte era parallelo al sentiero dei cervi che la squadra aveva seguito più in profondità nei boschi. Altri due cavalieri si unirono a loro un momento dopo, apparendo fuori dalla foresta di fronte al gruppo più numeroso, chiaramente provenienti da qualche posizione davanti alla squadra lungo il sentiero o abbastanza vicino ad esso. Strinse gli occhi al sole, cercando di vedere, finalmente in grado di distinguere il rosso e l'oro caratteristici dei suoi colori sui loro soprabiti e scudi mentre si avvicinavano a dove lui e la donna si erano accovacciati dietro una grande quercia.

Poteva provare qualcosa, ora, con i suoi uomini così vicini. Sopraffare la donna, scappare. Tirare giù il bavaglio, gridare aiuto. Avrebbe potuto funzionare. Avrebbe potuto essere abbastanza. Lo avrebbero sentito con la loro armatura e il suono dei cavalli? Non era certo, ma poteva essere la migliore possibilità che avrebbe mai avuto. La libertà era troppo vicina per non... dannazione. Guardò la donna mentre teneva la lama sollevata davanti alla sua faccia, uno sguardo consapevole che si rifletteva su di lui. "Non farlo", avvertì lei dolcemente. Lei girò la testa che ad un suono lieve e traballante, quasi un canto degli uccelli.

“Ce l'ho, Nat. Vai," disse Bruce piano, sedendosi accanto a Tony. La donna guardò Tony per un lungo momento, poi lentamente avvolse l'estremità della corda attaccata ai suoi polsi attorno a una delle radici dell'albero che erano emerse dal terreno, legandolo con quello che sembrava essere il nodo più complicato noto all'uomo. Annuì una volta a Bruce e attraversò il fogliame, in direzione dei cavalieri.

Tony guardò Bruce, alzando le mani legate in supplica e alzando gli occhi al cielo. Bruce gli diede appena una pacca sulla spalla, ma sembrò abbastanza commiserante come conforto. Così vicino. Molto, molto vicino. La storia della sua vita. Tutto ciò che voleva era sempre fuori dalla sua portata. Oppure, trascorreva troppo tempo legato alle radici degli alberi. Difficile dirlo con certezza.

Lasciò riposare le mani in grembo, mentre Bruce scrutava la strada dove i cavalieri erano spariti. Appoggiò la testa all'indietro contro il tronco dell'albero, fissando il sole che filtrava attraverso i fitti rami degli alberi, distendendo le gambe. E in quel momento il suo ginocchio colpì lo zaino. Lo zaino della donna. Quello che si era lasciato alle spalle con Bruce e Tony mentre lei se ne andava probabilmente per fottere la vita dai soldati di Tony. Quello con le pietre giallastre che esplodevano così meravigliosamente, che aveva preso da Tony quando l'avevano catturato.

Tony si spostò più in basso, appoggiandosi alla radice dell'albero dove era legato e girandosi su un fianco, come per riposare. Bruce lo guardò, ma tornò rapidamente a scrutare la foresta quando vide che Tony non stava lottando o tentando di sciogliere le corde. Lasciò cadere le mani al suo fianco, a pochi centimetri di distanza dallo zaino lasciato della donna. Un altro canto di uccelli basso e traballante riempì il bosco, e lo sguardo di Bruce si spostò, diventando più netto, la tensione lo fece alzare dritto mentre studiava il sentiero del bosco e del carretto.

Tony diede una ginocchiata contro lo zaino della donna, inclinandolo appena quanto bastava per aprire un po’ l'apertura. Abbastanza da inserire con cura le mani legate mentre Bruce ascoltava l’avvicinarsi dei cavalieri, le dita che scrutavano trovarono una coperta sorprendentemente morbida, vestiti, qualcosa di affilato che gli tagliò il palmo e infine, finalmente, eccoli. Eccoli. Strinse le mani attorno al piccolo, sacco di tela in cui l'aveva vista far cadere i pezzi di esplosivo. Lo tirò fuori con cura, inclinando il ginocchio per bloccare ciò che le sue mani stavano facendo, sperando di non distogliere l'attenzione di Bruce dal suo controllo dei boschi. Tenne le mani strette attorno ad esso per un po', senza fare nessun movimento improvviso. Alla fine, mosse le mani come per grattarsi il petto, visto che Bruce sapeva che l'infezione dava prurito e lasciò cadere la sacca con i pezzi di sostanza chimica in una delle tasche della sua camicia.

Bruce lo guardò mentre Tony si spostava leggermente, ma non con il sospetto che aveva sempre la donna o gli sguardi di Barnes. Tony fece una smorfia come meglio poteva attorno al bavaglio, come se stesse soffrendo e vide la preoccupazione lampeggiare negli occhi del dottore. Si sarebbe sentito male per l'inganno, fatta eccezione per il fatto di essere tenuto prigioniero da persone che cercavano di distruggerlo.

Non era sicuro per quanto tempo rimasero così. Abbastanza a lungo da rendere i muscoli di Tony stanchi e con crampi, ma il sole non aveva cambiato posizione per essere passato troppo tempo prima che il Capitano si inginocchiò al suo fianco. Con un rapido cenno a Bruce, tolse il bavaglio a Tony e gli porse una bottiglia d'acqua. Tony si rese conto che aveva la gola arsa dal tentativo di ingoiare attorno al bavaglio, e bevve profondamente.

"Mi dispiace per quello", disse Steve con una smorfia. “Erano un po' più vicini di quanto ci saremmo aspettati, ma ora se ne sono andati. Non so cosa stiano facendo così lontano da uno dei loro accampamenti, ma... beh. Comunque, ecco ”, disse, premendo uno dei biscotti duri e orribili sulla mano di Tony. Tony borbottò una sorta di ringraziamento, ma mordicchiò il biscotto comunque, scoprendo che in realtà gli aveva calmato un po' lo stomaco.

“Non possiamo più seguire il sentiero. Questo ci ritarderà ancora di più", disse Steve a Bruce. La donna apparve dal nulla dietro Bruce, Barnes la seguiva.

"Clint dice che stanno seguendo il fiume", disse lei a Steve. “Non mi piace. C’è qualcosa che non va qui."

"Molte cose non vanno qui", concordò Steve. “Concentriamoci solo sul tornare al campo. Siamo già in ritardo. "

"I nostri nemici se ne sono andati, amici miei", disse Thor mentre tornava nella loro cerchia. "Direi che è una liberazione, ma la loro logica mi lascia perplesso. Non è un sentimento che accolgo con piacere. ”

“Non possiamo trascurare la nostra missione di andare avanti solo perché abbiamo visto qualche soldato Stark. Dobbiamo tornare indietro e riferire. Lo sai. E adesso c'è Tony... quindi ”, disse Steve, guardando in basso verso i soldati come se non volesse fare altro che seguirli. Buon piano. Facciamolo, disse quasi Tony. “Ma sono d'accordo. Qualcosa non va. Di solito ci atteniamo al nostro percorso, ma siamo abbastanza vicini al fiume da seguirlo per un po', per vedere se riusciamo a individuarli di nuovo. Se riusciamo a capire cosa stanno tramando, Fury potrebbe essere un po' più disposto ad aiutare su altre cose. Vale la pena almeno un tentativo, comunque”, disse Steve, afferrando lo zaino di Natasha da terra accanto a Tony e mettendolo in spalla prima di allungare la mano per sciogliere il nodo che la donna aveva stretto alle corde di Tony.

Tony gli restituì la bottiglia d'acqua, con un ringraziamento borbottato, prima che tutti iniziassero a camminare di nuovo attraverso il bosco, questa volta con Steve e Thor che tagliavano il sottobosco dove necessario, tenendosi lontano da ogni sentiero visibile, Barnes camminava indietro. Continuarono così per un po' di tempo, finché gli alberi e i cespugli iniziarono a diradarsi, le foglie sotto i loro piedi divennero di meno e la terra s’inclinava verso il fiume.

Natasha e Clint si unirono a loro dopo qualche tempo. Tony guardò Natasha prendere la sua borsa da Steve e mettendola a tracolla, apparentemente non era una strega in possesso di un terzo occhio perché non notò nulla. Tony sentì il peso dei pezzi contro il suo fianco dov'erano nascosti in tasca. Non era ancora sicuro di come li avrebbe usati, ed aveva bisogno di qualcosa che potesse usare come miccia, per non parlare della luce e del momento giusto per la pena di rischiare, ma almeno adesso aveva uno strumento. Qualcosa che poteva usare. Una via d'uscita, se se la fosse giocata bene.

Il fiume era vicino. Avrebbero dovuto attraversarlo in uno dei tanti ponti stretti e sconnessi che spuntavano lungo il fiume così lontano dalla città, da molto tempo, dove gli ingegneri Reali si sarebbero preoccupati a camminare. Costruiti dai contadini, la maggior parte dei ponti erano traballanti, abbastanza larghi solo per un uomo a cavallo o forse tirando un piccolo carro o un carro per attraversarlo. Esili, di legno che sarebbero bruciati così facilmente. Se fosse riuscito a mettere il fiume che scorreva veloce tra lui e il resto della squadra, poteva trovare i cavalieri Stark e la salvezza. Farsi portare da Rhodey o al più vicino accampamento o alla roccaforte. Poteva vederlo. Come poteva funzionare. Assaggiarlo. Era così vicino. Aveva solo bisogno dell'opportunità giusta.

Continuò ad arrancare dietro Bruce, che teneva la corda attaccata alle sue mani, guardando avanti, elaborando sempre più dettagli del suo possibile piano di fuga mentre procedeva. Un'ombra di un piano si stava formando nella sua testa, ma aveva bisogno di più informazioni, più tempo per girarlo e rigirarlo nella sua mente, smontandolo e rimettendolo insieme. Stava ancora rimuginando quando Barnes lo spinse oltre, lanciandogli uno sguardo seccato come se la presenza di Tony nello spazio che voleva occupare, lo avesse offeso. Bastò a farlo inciampare in Bruce, che lo stabilizzò con una mano.

"Attento, James," lo ammonì Bruce.

Fu sufficiente a spostare la sua mente dal complottare la fuga al suo secondo passatempo mentale preferito. Barnes lanciò un'occhiata a Tony dopo l'avvertimento di Bruce. Tony sorrise ampiamente in cambio, facendo battere le palpebre di Barnes confuso prima di scuotere la testa disgustato e farsi strada avanti per unirsi a Steve vicino al comando della loro allegra band.

Ad ogni passo riluttante, la sua mente evocava un'immagine, qualcosa per sostenerlo mentre pianificava e aspettava per la sua occasione. Barnes, alla gogna, con verdure marce lanciate contro di lui. La spazzatura in decomposizione era una buona cosa per Barnes. Natasha che piangeva sui sacchi pieni di cipolle. Barton a buttare fuori la merda di cavallo con una piccola cazzuola, assicurandosi di scavare a fondo nella stalla mentre Tony guardava con disprezzo. Bruce si rendeva utile come uno dei medici. Thor che martellava blocco dopo blocco di fortificazioni aggiuntive tanto necessarie al muro. Per quanto riguardava il Capitano... Steve, poteva…

Be. _Quella_ non era di certo l'immagine che si aspettava, pensò, alzando lo sguardo e scorgendo una testa alta e bionda che sfrecciava tra gli alberi. Non che fosse contrario, ovviamente. Certo, in teoria, non era permesso, ma era la sua regola, dopo tutto. Nessuno poteva contraddirlo. Non è che non poteva offrire una scelta. Cella scura, umida o... un'alternativa.

Barnes, alla gogna, con verdure marce lanciate contro di lui. Tony sorrise dispettosamente. La spazzatura in decomposizione era una buona cosa per Barnes. Natasha che piangeva sui sacchi pieni di cipolle. Barton a buttare fuori la merda di cavallo con una piccola cazzuola, assicurandosi di scavare a fondo nella stalla mentre Tony guardava con disprezzo. Bruce si rendeva utile come uno dei medici. Thor che martellava blocco dopo blocco di fortificazioni aggiuntive tanto necessarie al muro.

Steve disteso nudo sulla coperta di velluto rosso del letto di Tony, guardandolo con occhi scuri e socchiusi.


	9. Capitolo 5

Steve si accovacciò vicino al piccolo ruscello, osservando il suo riflesso distorto nel retro concavo dello scudo mentre si passava la lama lungo la mascella. Avevano finalmente interrotto la loro marcia a tarda ora mentre il sole si tuffava all'orizzonte, non incontrando più i cavalieri Stark, ma Clint e Bucky tennero la squadra abbastanza vicina alla loro pista.

Ciò che i soldati Stark stavano facendo qui, così lontano dai combattimenti, era certamente preoccupante. Quelli non erano fanti, né esploratori. Erano ufficiali, e non erano esattamente la definizione di dispensabili, quindi qualunque cosa fossero, era abbastanza importante per Stane o chiunque fosse incaricato a questo punto di inviare una dozzina di comandanti sul campo. Questa era una ragione sufficiente per essere curiosi, anche se Steve sapeva che il loro tempo per dare le informazioni che avevano a Pierce si stava rapidamente restringendo. Almeno erano ancora diretti nella direzione generale verso il campo, anche se avesse preferito rimanere un po' più a lungo nella foresta prima di tentare di attraversare il fiume.

Steve sapeva che non poteva permettersi di inseguire bersagli di carta, ma c'era la possibilità che questo poteva essere qualcosa di utile... qualcosa che poteva fargli guadagnare un favore da Fury e Pierce… un favore abbastanza grande per chiedere un piccolo beneficio. Come uno scambio di prigionieri.

Spostando la lama dall'altra parte del collo, guardò sopra la sua spalla, e abbastanza sicuro, c'era Tony, che lo osservava con quel suo sguardo affilato e determinato ancora una volta. Steve non riusciva proprio a dargli un nome, ma ad un certo punto, dato che aveva svegliato l'uomo questa mattina per il loro folle viaggio dietro le truppe di Stark e ora, qualcosa era cambiato e in qualche modo, aveva attirato ancora di più l'attenzione di Stark. Per qualche motivo, la nuova franchezza della nuova valutazione dell'uomo su di lui riuscì a mettere Steve al limite rispetto a quando aveva supposto freddamente che lo sguardo vigilante di Tony fosse per complottare il suo omicidio.

Steve finì di radersi e sciacquò la lama nel piccolo ruscello che separava l'area dove si erano fermati per la notte. Un po' incerto, si avvicinò al punto in cui Tony sedeva al sole del tardo pomeriggio appoggiato contro un tronco caduto, mentre Bruce preparava uno dei suoi tè dall'odore terribile per lui. Bruce aveva già detto a Steve gli ingredienti di cui aveva bisogno per provare a fare qualche tipo di medicina per Tony. La prova di qualunque problema avesse Tony con la placca di metallo nel suo torace e la ferita che nascondeva sotto stavano diventando più difficili da ignorare, sottili linee rosse strisciavano fino al collo di Tony, formando una specie di crepa sul petto dove la camicia era spalancata.

Tony lo stava guardando mentre camminava, gli occhi marrone scuro seguivano i suoi movimenti per tutto il tempo, anche se Bruce stava dicendo qualcosa che Steve pensava dovesse essere diretto a Tony. Quei due avevano sviluppato una sorta di rapporto negli ultimi giorni, e Steve era sia contento che sospettoso di ciò. Non che non si fidasse di Bruce. Ma non si fidava che Tony non usasse la buona natura di Bruce dove e quando poteva. Steve sospettava che Tony fosse probabilmente molto più intelligente di quanto sperava di dare a vedere.

"Vuoi?" Chiese Steve, sollevando il rasoio.

"Ti fideresti di me con quello?" chiese Tony, annuendo alla lama, ma senza distogliere lo sguardo da Steve. Steve cercò di mantenere lo sguardo dell'altro uomo, come se non fosse per nulla sconcertante per lui, ma non ci riuscì molto a lungo prima di spostare lo sguardo intorno al campo da qualsiasi parte, tranne verso Tony.

"Se riesci a scappare da tutti noi con questo, direi che meritiamo di perdere", replicò Steve, inginocchiandosi davanti a Tony per allentare le corde dell'uomo. "E tu sei troppo testardo per suicidarti." Tony gli sorrise, in un modo che probabilmente doveva essere indirizzato all'altro uomo e trovare qualcosa che aveva detto divertente, ma Steve era quasi certo che significasse che Tony trovava _lui_ divertente in qualche modo ma non lo condivideva, ma mise Steve a disagio in qualche modo indefinibile. Steve pensò al gatto della fattoria che aveva tenuto sua madre, il vecchio Tom, che lasciava un topo che aveva catturato per poco tempo in modo da raggiungerlo con una zampa e tirarlo indietro per la coda.

Consegnò a Tony il rasoio e lo guardò avvicinarsi al ruscello per accucciarsi di fronte allo scudo di Steve, usando il retro come uno specchio come aveva fatto Steve. Tony si spruzzò dell'acqua sulla faccia e si affrettò a tagliarsi la barba e i capelli arruffati che avevano cominciato a sfiorare le spalle durante la sua prigionia con i Dieci Anelli.

"Come sta?" Chiese Steve, sedendosi accanto a Bruce mentre Tony continuava la sua cura vicino al fiume.

“Non è ancora critico, ma penso che ci stia arrivando. Puoi vedere l'infezione”, disse Bruce, aggiungendo un altro rametto di qualcosa al suo tè. Steve annuì, facendo una smorfia. "Non parla molto, ed è difficile dire cosa proviene dal metallo e cosa dalla sua prigionia, ma c'è del dolore muscolare. Nausea. Ho cercato di fare alcune cose semplici per lui da mangiare, ma non mangia quello che dovrebbe. L'ho visto strofinarsi spesso le mani. So che non hai stretto le corde così forte. Penso che faccia parte del processo. E fa fatica con il suo equilibrio, inciampando un po' di più di quanto possa essere spiegato solo dal terreno. Potrebbe essere che non sia abituato a questo genere di cose e sono io che sto inventando i sintomi, ma, non penso sia così", disse debolmente Bruce.

"Tutto questo viene da quella... cosa... nel suo petto?" Chiese Steve.

“È il metallo che gli entra nel sangue. Funziona come un veleno. Non... non so quanto tempo può resistere così. Ho sentito parlare di persone che bevono l’acqua che esce dalle montagne dove ci sono le miniere di ferro che hanno lo stesso tipo di problemi e possono vivere per anni prima che diventi davvero un problema. È da lì che ho avuto l'idea della soluzione. Uno dei guaritori che ho incontrato ha detto che usano le gocce fatte da un tipo speciale di sale sciolto in acqua per trattarlo, insieme all’argilla, che ne ho un po' grazie a James. Aiuta dove il metallo è attaccato a ciò che resta del suo braccio. Quella pelle non è mai guarita bene, lo sai. Ad ogni modo, la soluzione che ho in mente potrebbe aiutare. Oppure no. Il guaritore continuava anche a ripetere che la chiave era di uccidere una capra sotto la prima luna piena del solstizio e aggiungere una goccia di sangue alla miscela ”, lo informò Bruce con un sorriso storto.

Steve emise una piccola risata. “C'è sempre un po' di magia nella scienza, se me lo chiedi. Il Dr. Erskine conservava un piccolo altare nella sua infermeria. L’ho beccato a dire le sue formule davanti ad esso. Alla ricerca di un segno, forse. Penso che a quel punto fossimo tutti abbastanza disperati da provare qualsiasi cosa potesse aiutare. Gli Dei non sembravano troppo interessati però. ”

Steve raccolse la spada e si mise ad affilare il bordo con un pezzo di pietra grigio-giallastra che teneva in uno dei sacchetti alla cintura solo per questo uso. La piccola pietra era una delle poche cose di valore che in realtà erano sue, poiché la sua spada e il suo scudo erano stati rilasciati dall'esercito. Phillips ne diede uno a tutti i suoi laureati, come promemoria per mantenere affilate le spade, un eufemismo che l'uomo usava per trasmettere il suo messaggio che un soldato doveva essere sempre pronto a combattere e che poteva essere fatto solo perfezionando costantemente le tue abilità. Si fermò nei colpi con la pietra per affilare e lanciò un'occhiata di nuovo a Tony, che stava studiando con cura per tagliare grandi pezzi in angoli piuttosto casuali.

"Abbastanza interessati", corresse Bruce, dando una gomitata alla spalla di Steve.

"Non sembrava proprio così", rispose Steve, distogliendo lo sguardo da Tony e tornando a dove stava affilando la spada prima che finisse per perdere un dito. “Dove troviamo quello che ti serve per fare questo medicinale? "

“So che non c'è molto da questa parte del fiume. Forse in una delle più grandi città portuali a monte. Hanno un sacco di chiatte commerciali provenienti dalla Città del Re. Potrei essere in grado di trovare quello di cui ho bisogno lì ", suggerì Bruce. "Quei posti sono tecnicamente di Stark, ma così lontani dalla capitale, la loro lealtà è più nelle loro borse che nel loro sovrano."

Steve scosse la testa. “Non possiamo davvero perdere altro tempo prima di tornare da Fury. Siamo già in ritardo così. La città portuale più vicina di qualsiasi dimensione è a tre giorni di distanza. Le informazioni che abbiamo sono troppo importanti. Noi... non ci arrenderemo, lo prometto, ma abbiamo una missione, Bruce. Quello deve venire prima. So che lo sai, ma... non possiamo proprio. Mi dispiace", continuò Steve scuotendo la testa. "È un rischio troppo grande per la squadra."

"Lo so. Lo so. È solo... una volta che inizio a curarli, sono pazienti, quindi... devo provare, sai?" Disse Bruce con un'alzata di spalle.

"Sì, lo so", replicò Steve, con un cenno d'intesa a Bruce quando vide la schiena di Tony irrigidirsi quasi impercettibilmente, non per la prima volta desiderando di potersi fidare abbastanza dell'uomo da avere una reale conversazione con lui. "Pensi che Clint sarà in grado di riportare qualcosa per cena?"

“Nat è con lui. Penso che praticamente ogni essere vivente si offra solo a lei in supplica”, disse Bruce con un lieve sorriso. "Quindi, sospetto che ceneremo, in un modo o nell'altro." lui e Bruce godettero di un silenzio piacevole per un po', finché Thor arrivò con un carico di legno.

"Per il tuo fuoco, Sig Dottore", disse Thor, depositando il suo carico vicino a Bruce.

“Grazie, Thor. E solo Bruce va bene. Per la millesima volta ”, disse Bruce in modo uniforme, raccogliendo i pezzi di legno più aridi per il fuoco.

"In effetti, è un nome bello e degno, Sig Dottore" concordò Thor, facendo sorridere Steve e Bruce.

“Quando Bucky tornerà, lui e io andremo avanti. Vediamo se riusciamo a trovare un buon punto di attraversamento o un qualsiasi segno di quei cavalieri. Clint ha detto che non stavano esattamente cercando di nascondere la loro pista. Sembrano abbastanza sicuri di loro, specialmente per così pochi di loro così lontani da qualsiasi roccaforte Stark, per non parlare della maggior parte delle loro forze. Si potrebbe pensare che mantengano un profilo più basso,” osservò Steve.

Erano solo a un paio di giorni dal territorio montuoso del deserto rivendicato dai Dieci Anelli. Eppure i cavalieri Stark sembravano non preoccuparsi. E venivano dalla stessa direzione della sua squadra, il che era strano. Cosa ci facevano dodici ufficiali così lontani dall’Esercito reale? Cosa poteva essere abbastanza importante da attirarli così lontano dalla sicurezza e rischiare un incontro con i Dieci Anelli?

"James non sarà contento di quel compito, ti rendi conto", disse Bruce, impilando il legno all'interno del cerchio di pietre che aveva raccolto in precedenza dal ruscello e aggiungendo alcuni pezzi di foglie e stoppa prima di colpire le pietre per accendere una scintilla. Soffiò sulla piccola fiamma che apparve pochi istanti dopo e aggiunse alcuni piccoli rami di pino, il loro profumo riempì momentaneamente l'aria.

"Non gli piacerà" concordò Steve. "Ma verrà."

Gli occhi di Steve furono nuovamente attratti da Tony mentre si spruzzava acqua dal torrente sul suo volto appena rasato. Sembrava più giovane, senza i capelli selvaggi che gli davano un aspetto così peloso da quando l'avevano trovato, e aveva lasciato solo una rasatura ordinata della barba, ma nonostante il nuovo aspetto giovanile, lo sguardo che fece a Steve, mentre restituiva il rasoio, era uno di pura arroganza, di qualcuno che sa abbastanza bene di avere un bell'aspetto ed è abituato ad usarlo a suo vantaggio. Per un momento, ricordò a Steve un po' Bucky, anni fa prima che tutto andasse così male. Bucky, che poteva sempre attirare l'attenzione di chiunque in una stanza, ma trascorreva la maggior parte del suo tempo ad uscire con Steve, lasciando che Steve tossisse dappertutto e fallisse miseramente nel parlare con qualcuno se andava oltre i saluti educati.

Anche Tony sembrava troppo soddisfatto di se stesso, notò Steve, anche se non riuscì a capire perché. Steve mise il rasoio nel suo zaino e alzò lo sguardo per trovare Tony che porgeva le sue mani diligentemente a Steve per legarle di nuovo con la corda. Steve sospirò e smise di cercare di capire l'uomo per il momento, mentre rifece i nodi attorno ai polsi di Tony. Natasha e Clint tornarono al campo con quello che sembrava un fagiano per cena. Bucky li seguì alcuni passi dietro, sgranocchiando una manciata di bacche, il resto delle quali passò a Bruce, insieme ad alcuni funghi e alcune verdure.

"Buck, tu ed io abbiamo un lavoro dopo cena", disse Steve. "Thor, dopo che ce ne saremo andati, farai la guardia per primo, poi Clint." Tutti annuirono in risposta, anche se Steve colse lo sguardo interrogativo di Bucky e scosse la testa una volta per indicare che ora non era il momento di discuterne. Bruce iniziò a spiumare l'uccello mentre Clint aggiungeva acqua e altri ingredienti alla pentola, facendola bollire sul fuoco.

"Che ne dite di raccontare questa storia della notte?" Chiese Tony, sistemandosi affianco a Steve accanto al fuoco e incrociando le gambe sotto di lui e battendo le mani in finta attesa. Lanciò uno sguardo speculativo verso Steve, quasi stimolante. Tony era seduto abbastanza vicino a Steve da poter sentire il calore della sua gamba che premeva contro la propria, un po' troppo vicino per essere tutt'altro che intenzionale, anche se a che scopo, Steve non riusciva a capire. Bucky si chinò su di loro da dietro, passando tra loro per raggiungere la tazza d'acqua che Bruce gli porse, trascinando la gamba di Tony con il piede mentre lui si fece avanti per afferrarlo.

"Scusa," disse Bucky, guardando Tony e non sembrando per nulla dispiaciuto da quanto Steve poteva dire.

"Non è un problema", replicò Tony con un sorriso che non gli arrivò agli occhi. “Sto solo cercando di stare al caldo" spiegò Tony, tendendo le mani verso il fuoco e restituendo lo sguardo di Bucky con il tipo di innocenza con gli occhi spalancati che solo una persona che stava mentendo completamente poteva tirare fuori.


	10. Capitolo 5 - II Parte

"La storia della notte sarebbe una gradita pausa, Capitano" intervenne Thor, rompendo qualsiasi sfida di sguardi ci fosse in corso tra Tony e Bucky. Bucky tornò a sedersi accanto a Natasha e Tony lasciò ricadere le mani in grembo, riportando di nuovo l'attenzione su Steve e sollevando un sopracciglio in questione.

"Cosa? Sono sicuro che non ti offrirò di nuovo una coperta”, rispose Steve prendendo la tazza offerta da Bruce, che ovviamente stava cercando di non ridere.

Tony gli sorrise in risposta. "Le coperte sarebbero solo d’intralcio", disse Tony, apparentemente a proposito di nulla. Fu una risposta abbastanza innocua, anche se non aveva molto senso, ma c'era qualcosa nel modo in cui Tony lo guardava, qualcosa di acceso e attento. Steve sentì il suo viso accaldarsi, non avendo nulla a che fare con il fuoco.

"Essere d’intralcio a cosa?" Chiese Steve con costernazione, stanco di qualunque gioco di parole Tony stesse facendo, osservando come qualcosa divampava dietro gli occhi di Tony che sembrava vagamente simile ad approvazione. Qualunque cosa stesse per dire Tony in risposta, fu interrotta dalla tosse di Clint, apparentemente causata dal gomito di Natasha. Steve si guardò alle spalle in questione.

“Non dovevi farlo, maledetta arpia. Penso che tu mi abbia rotto una costola,” si lamentò Clint.

"Aveva un'ape addosso", disse Natasha, scrollando leggermente le spalle.

Steve scosse la testa a loro due, catturando Bucky che fissava Tony con disprezzo e generalmente ignorando le buffonate delle loro spie.

"Allora..." disse Steve, voltandosi di nuovo verso il fuoco dove Bruce aveva messo l'uccello allo spiedo. "Che storia della notte sia."

“Non leggerò di nuovo quella con i veli, e no, Clint, non puoi recitarla. Thor, vuoi scegliere?” Chiese Bruce, estraendo un libro a brandelli dal suo zaino.

"Le tue storie sono racconti rudimentali di lotte quotidiane semplicistiche, non le odi eroiche della mia gente", disse Thor e Steve pensò che fosse un no.

"Okay," disse Bruce, prolungando la parola. “Beh, allora, Nat, che ne dici tu? Vuoi prendere il comando? Io devo finire comunque la cena."

“Scommetto che hai una bella voce da lettura, Cap. Che ne dici?" Chiese Tony, afferrando il libro dalle mani di Bruce e sfogliando le pagine usurate. Tony sollevò lo sguardo un momento dopo quando non ci fu risposta, lanciandogli un'occhiata di lato. “Dai, qual è la tua preferita? Scommetto che è quella con il cavaliere e il drago. Dimmi che ho ragione, e puoi leggere quella," Tony si offrì come se fosse improvvisamente responsabile della storia della notte.

Steve si ritrovò improvvisamente a irrigidirsi, sebbene non fosse sicuro del perché, esattamente. Non come se fosse un segreto o qualcosa di così insolito, anche se guardare Tony scansionare casualmente le parole sulla pagina come se non fosse nulla, rendeva le parole stranamente difficili. Inoltre fece domandare a Steve quale presunto armaiolo sapeva leggere.

"Bruce è il nostro lettore", disse Steve, facendo un cenno a Bruce, che lo guardava con uno sguardo strano e teso. "Bene, siamo abbastanza sicuri che Nat legga in dieci lingue, ma non lo ammetterà."

"Te lo direi, ma poi dovrei ucciderti," disse Natasha, facendolo sembrare che non fosse un risultato sfavorevole.

"Com'è possibile che un semplice armaiolo sappia leggere?" Chiese Bucky.

“Certo, che leggo. Tutti imparano... aspetta... nessuno di voi sa leggere? Non è... non è... come avete fatto a non imparare a leggere?" Chiese Tony, apparentemente al gruppo, ma stava guardando Steve mentre poneva la domanda.

“Ero un ragazzino di strada. Non c'era molto tempo per la scuola quando cercavi di rubare da mangiare”, Clint intervenne. "Sono cresciuto con una compagnia di artisti che viaggiavano mentre crescevo. Non avevo bisogno di leggere per essere in grado di alleviare i giovani signori e le loro borse. Tra le altre cose" ridacchiò Clint, guadagnandosi uno sguardo buffo da Natasha.

"E Thor legge, ma passa più tempo a criticare la storia che a leggere", disse Bruce, aggiungendo più condimento alla pentola e girando il fagiano.

“È vero. Le tue storie sono tristi e mancano del talento artistico a differenza delle mie", Thor disse, mitigando le critiche con un sorriso triste e comprensivo.

"Davvero non leggi?" Tony chiese a Steve sorpreso. Steve provò a rilevare un certo rimprovero nel suo tono, ma in realtà sembrava stranamente sbalordito, come se il pensiero non gli fosse mai venuto in mente e ora non riusciva a capacitarsene.

"Non trascorrono esattamente molto tempo a insegnare lettere ai pescatori", disse debolmente Bucky dal suo posto dietro di loro. "Perché dovrebbero?"

"Non è... Ma dovrebbero esserci delle scuole", rispose Tony, guardandosi intorno a sua volta. “Sai, quei posti in cui i bambini vanno per imparare le cose. Come leggere, la matematica e la storia. Cose di base. La Corona invia fondi a tutte le province da utilizzare per l'istruzione. È così da anni. "

“Huh, giusto. Stark spende i suoi soldi per assicurarsi che i contadini sappiano leggere? Come potrebbe fregarli così facilmente sulle loro tasse se potessero davvero leggere le fatture?" Domandò Bucky.

“Buck, lascia stare. Bruce, finisco io la cena, vai. Questo non è il momento per... " Steve iniziò, solo per trovarsi tagliato fuori da un Tony improvvisamente agitato.

“No — cosa — di cosa stai parlando? Quali fatture? E ci sono fondi per le scuole in ogni provincia. Ogni anno. Era qualcosa che m... Maria, uh, la regina Maria iniziò dopo che sposò il re Howard. Infatti aveva insistito per questo,” affermò Tony in tono stridente. "Senti", Tony disse, sembrando frustrato, "odia il Re se vuoi, ma ti sto dicendo che ha inviato denaro ai governatori regionali ogni dannato anno per pagare l'istruzione. E sì, lo avrebbe preferito avere una popolazione istruita che può migliorare se stessa e il regno piuttosto che un gruppo di.. ” Tony si interruppe, rendendosi conto di quello che stava per dire un po’ troppo tardi perché il significato non fosse stato appreso.

"Governatori Regionali?" Chiese Steve, aggrottando le sopracciglia e lanciando un'occhiata a Bucky che fece uno sbuffo derisorio e strofinò il terreno con il tallone dello stivale.

"Cosa?" chiese Tony, passando lo sguardo da Steve a Bucky. "Chi è il governatore delle Terre dei Fiumi?"

“Era Lord Stern. Non so chi ci sia adesso, se ce n'è uno. Non riesco a immaginare molti in fila per quel dovere”, rispose Steve, corrugando la fronte in disapprovazione. "In qualche modo, dubito che i fondi che la Corona potrebbe aver inviato abbiano superato i forzieri di Stern."

"O uno dei forzieri della sua amante," aggiunse Bucky, con la bocca storta.

Steve guardò la bocca di Tony aprirsi e chiudersi alcune volte prima che le sue spalle crollassero, una aria strana e sconfitta lo soffocò per un momento. Non si addiceva proprio all'uomo, facendo agitare lo stomaco di Steve alla vista. "Figlio di puttana", disse Tony.

“Sembra che tu sappia un po' di quello che succede nella Città del Re. Supponendo che non ci darai il conto delle truppe, hai qualche pettegolezzo?” Chiese Clint, cambiando argomento e apparentemente rinunciando a una storia della notte che non coinvolgeva la sua storia preferita, il pettegolezzo era una seconda scelta per mascherare la cosa. "Ho sentito qualcosa mesi fa che il Re Anthony stava per sposare quel principe Latveriano come-si-chiama. Immagino che non abbia funzionato. "

“Huh?” Tony rispose, sembrando distratto, ma riuscendo a riprendere il filo della conversazione. “Ah, sì, no. Sarebbe stato un grande, gigantesco no. Loro... uh... non andavano esattamente d'accordo. Voglio dire, avreste pensato, forse, dato che a entrambi piace costruire cose, ma è venuto fuori che dopo circa cinque minuti insieme, volevano costruire cose con cui uccidere l'altro. Quindi no. Io, uh, ho sentito."

"Sembra perfetto per Stark," osservò Bucky, sorridendo allo sguardo seccato di Tony.

“Ho sentito che stava con quella donna Potts che gestisce il castello. Poi lei lo lasciò per un autista di carrozze o qualcosa del genere. Ahi” suggerì Bruce, senza alzare lo sguardo mentre girava di nuovo il fagiano sullo spiedo.

"Questo... è un grande fraintendimento di ciò che è realmente accaduto," insistette Tony, tirando furiosamente i fili d'erba da terra, apparentemente per fare qualcosa con le sue mani.

"Uno degli arcieri del gruppo di Hill disse che il Re aveva uno scaldaletto nuovo ogni notte, a volte gente comune, a volte uno di quei ricchi Lord o Lady, probabilmente sperando che lo facessero improvvisamente riparare i suoi modi malvagi e alla fine stabilirsi”, disse Clint.

"È... un po' vero", confessò Tony. “Non esattamente un crimine, però, Barton. Un po' ipocrita da parte tua, considerato che hai appena ammesso la tua parte di, dovremmo chiamarle ‘giovani indiscrezioni’?”

“Non stavo criticando. Più che altro stavo offrendo una spiegazione per come il tuo Re potrebbe aver perso tutti i suoi soldi andando a finanziare la prostituzione di Stern invece di insegnare a qualche gente decente come il nostro Steve e James qui come leggere e fare i conti. Tra le altre cose che potrebbero non aver ottenuto il pieno della sua attenzione, visto che è il Re e che ha qualche responsabilità in più di, per esempio, un artista di strada, anche se gli Dei sanno che odierei se dovesse essere distratto dai suoi importanti, uh... compiti... abbastanza a lungo da preoccuparsi dei dettagli minori della gestione di un regno. Ma cosa ne so io? Sono solo un analfabeta teppista di strada,” sogghignò Clint. Tony serrò la mascella a quello, e si voltò di nuovo a fissare il fuoco, ma non prima che Steve colse un lampo di qualcosa che sembrava dolore attraverso le caratteristiche di Tony.

“Personalmente, mi piace pensare che abbia preso qualche malattia che gli abbia fatto cadere le parti e la Corona stia solo tacendo,” Clint ridacchiò al pensiero. Semmai, Tony si irrigidì ancora di più.

"Stai esagerando, Clint", disse Steve, con voce dura. Clint ebbe la buona grazia di apparire sbalordito.

"Sì... sì, scusa, non stavo pensando," rispose Clint, facendo un cenno a Steve in segno di accordo. "Mi conosci, non significava nulla."

"Penso che siano abbastanza i pettegolezzi per stasera" osservò Steve, schiarendosi la gola nel silenzio che seguì la parola di Clint. Rischiò a dare un'occhiata a Tony, che stava ancora fissando attentamente il fagiano fumante. Una fitta di colpa lo investì. Eccoli lì, beffeggiando il Re di Tony, che ovviamente rispettava. Qualunque cosa Steve potesse pensare del Re, gli sembrava sbagliato prendersela con qualcuno che era semplicemente cresciuto credendo in lui. “Uh... ti hanno dato il nome del Re, Tony?” Chiese Steve, cercando di indirizzare la conversazione verso qualcosa di meno pesante e trovandosi improvvisamente curioso di sapere qualcosa sull'uomo. “So che è una specie di tradizione per i genitori chiamare i loro figli come un principe o una principessa del periodo in cui sono nati e tu sembri avere l’età del Re, più o meno. "

"In realtà, era un nome di famiglia, immagino si possa dire così", disse Tony, le labbra arricciate un po' per l’ironia nota solo a Tony.

"Mio padre voleva chiamarmi Howard", ammise Steve.

"Beh," disse Tony, spostando il suo corpo un po' lontano dal fuoco per permettergli di tornare a fissare Steve in quel modo franco e scrutante come se avesse qualcosa di vagamente scomodo dietro di lui, facendo sì che Steve si spostasse un po' e distogliesse lo sguardo, incerto sul perché esattamente lo sguardo di Tony lo sconcertasse così tanto. "Non so dirti quanto sono felice che non sia successo."


	11. Capitolo 6

Tony giaceva sull'erba accanto al fuoco basso e scoppiettante, cercando di trovare un posto per dormire. Il campo era silenzioso, con Thor di guardia e Steve e il suo amico molto meno interessante fuori in esplorazione o qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo. Tony trovò difficile calmare la mente dopo la discussione di quella notte.

Aveva perso la strada del tradimento di Pierce, e ora Stern stava rubando, e chi diavolo sapeva cos'altro era successo mentre aveva la testa bloccata nel suo laboratorio o in altri posti meno rispettabili. Ciò che Clint aveva detto... lo aveva punto perché c’era un fondo di verità, lo sapeva Tony. Quando Steve li fermò, Tony si era sentito irrazionalmente grato. Sembrava ancora un po' irritante da parte di tutti voltare le spalle al loro Re per le azioni di un governatore stronzo come Stern, soprattutto considerando che Stern aveva dato la sua fedeltà a Pierce alla prima occasione che aveva avuto.

Tony sospirò e si girò di lato, appoggiando le mani legate sotto la testa. Aveva ancora un peso nel petto, però, il pensiero che l'eredità di sua madre fosse macchiato in quel modo, delle persone che avrebbe dovuto aiutare fossero state ignorate per così tanto tempo, mentre Tony credeva allegramente che tutto fosse stato gestito. Dannazione, Obie avrebbe dovuto gestire quel genere di cose. Pepper gestiva il Castello e Obie gestiva le operazioni quotidiane del regno. Obie non aveva veramente mai fatto una contabilità? Quella mancanza di supervisione non sembrava da lui, ma la prova vivente aveva lasciato il campo proprio alcune ore fa. Forse aveva chiesto troppo a Obie, in particolare sulla scia della morte dei suoi genitori, quando Tony era stato sopraffatto dalle esigenze di essere improvvisamente spinto in un ruolo di leadership che era o mal preparato o inadatto a gestire.

Ma Obie era stato al fianco di suo padre per così tanto tempo, in particolare quando le cose peggiorarono con l’alcol, riuscendo a coprire il comportamento sempre più imbarazzante di Howard, per mantenere il regno in funzione quando Howard avrebbe fatto fallire tutto alla ricerca di sollievo in fondo ad una bottiglia che non era imminente. Obie sembrava gradire la responsabilità, e Tony gli era stato grato di non avere a che fare con le minuzie, contento di lasciare che Obie prendesse le redini di tutto ciò che non coinvolgeva la progettazione e la costruzione di quelle meravigliose armi o la miscelazione dei suoi bellissimi prodotti chimici nel suo laboratorio.

Forse era stato troppo per Obie. Dopo tutto, non era più un ragazzino. Forse Tony aveva posto troppe responsabilità su di lui, aveva chiesto più di quello che ogni persona poteva ragionevolmente aspettarsi di dare. Pepper aveva spesso cercato di convincere Tony a svolgere un ruolo più attivo nel governare. Aveva visto la tensione su Obie nel corso degli anni? Ma se fosse così, perché non dire semplicemente a Tony che pensava che per Obie fosse troppo pesante? Di certo non era da Pepper non dire quello che pensava.

Tony si strofinò la faccia con le mani per la frustrazione. Non c'erano risposte pronte, solo domande apparentemente infinite, una che portava inesorabilmente alla prossima. A nessuna delle quali si poteva rispondere fino a quando non sarebbe ritornato al Castello, rigirava tutto nella sua mente. L’attacco alle carrozze dopo la sua mostra delle armi, la sua prigionia con i Dieci Anelli, la mancanza piuttosto irritante di qualsiasi tentativo di salvataggio, quello che l'uomo alto e calvo aveva detto di come Tony sarebbe dovuto essere morto molto prima di… C'era qualcosa che legava tutto insieme, ma lui non riusciva a vederlo. Se ci fossero stati Pierce o Fury dietro, questi cosiddetti Avengers non avrebbero interferito nel deserto, a meno che non fossero troppo bassi nell'ordine gerarchico per saperlo. Sarebbe molto ironico se lo consegnassero a Pierce solo per scoprire che erano riusciti a sventare uno dei piani di Pierce per la sua esecuzione, sebbene non il tipo di ironia che amava particolarmente, considerando.

Pierce sarebbe sicuramente stato disposto a consentire a qualcun altro di fare il suo sporco lavoro, e Tony non avrebbe messo qualcosa del genere nemmeno su Fury. Fury aveva seguito Pierce e la sua piccola ribellione per ragioni incomprensibili. Non che lui e Tony fossero mai stati vicini, sebbene Fury, come Pierce, aveva servito a lungo suo padre.

Il bastardo inquietante con un occhio solo aveva terrorizzato Tony quando era bambino, e sembrava avere la capacità di apparire ovunque desiderasse. Tony pensava fosse uno stregone, ricordava la risata di suo padre quando glielo disse. Howard gli disse che avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Nick, ma Tony non era mai riuscito a trovare il coraggio di porre la domanda. Fury era stata molto meno comprensivo di Obie quando il bere di Howard si era trasformato in qualcosa al di là di un'abitudine o un sostegno, qualcosa di molto più oscuro e pericoloso. Quello lo capiva abbastanza bene, il perché il suo ex master dell'intelligence aveva deciso di seguire Pierce così in fretta dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, quello ancora non lo capiva. Diavolo, forse adesso avrebbe avuto la possibilità di chiederlo all'uomo.

Passò un po' di tempo prima che i suoni struscianti del campo si attenuassero a qualcosa di più silenzioso e riposante. La corda di Tony era stata legata più volte attorno ad una grande roccia questa volta, il che significava che gli altri erano liberi di fare ciò che dovevano fare nel campo, mentre tre di loro erano via. Significava anche che nessuno poteva sentire il tirare della corda quando Tony mise le mani dentro la camicia per afferrare ciò che aveva riposto in tasca all'inizio della giornata.

Le lunghe ciocche di capelli che aveva tagliato felicemente. Con le dita attente, cominciò a trasformarle in piccole trecce, usando un po' di argilla dall’impacco sul suo petto per fissare le estremità. Quando si sarebbe asciugata, avrebbe dovuto tenerle fissate, almeno fino a quando Tony non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Sollevò una ciocca intrecciata, guardandola per un momento. Micce corte perfettamente funzionanti, facili da bruciare, si disse. Tirò fuori i quadrati giallastri, che aveva recuperato da Natasha, dalle tasche interne della camicia e premette saldamente le micce, per fissarle dentro.

Aveva sentito di cosa avevano discusso Steve e Bruce mentre si radeva e si puliva accanto al fiume. Bruce pensava che stesse peggiorando e, sfortunatamente, aveva ragione. Le cose che Tony aveva dato per scontato come disagi dal viaggio, ora sembravano segni molto più minacciosi della sua afflizione. Una ragione in più per fare la sua mossa prima piuttosto che dopo. Non poteva permettersi di aspettare molto più a lungo, prima che probabilmente non sarebbe più stato in grado di fare granché, se le sue condizioni fisiche e, gli Dei non vogliano, mentali hanno cominciato a peggiorare gravemente per colpa di quella sanguisuga del veleno che scorreva nel suo sangue a causa di quel dannato metallo nel suo petto. Steve aveva bocciato l'idea di fare di tutto per aiutarlo, il che, sebbene Tony capisse la tattica dietro la decisione, si sentiva ancora colpito dal sentire che la sua vita non valeva qualche giorno di ritardo in più.

E ora... ora c'era l'elemento aggiunto dei soldati Stark abbastanza vicini da aver alzato l’attenzione di tutto il team. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare l'occasione giusta, ma la via del ritorno a casa sembrava molto più breve di quanto non fosse stato un giorno fa. Avrebbe dovuto farlo con Bruce, pensò mentre le sue dita si contorcevano e intrecciavano le spesse ciocche di capelli, il che lo rendeva sia più facile che più difficile. Bruce aveva le pietre che usava per accendere il fuoco nel suo zaino, di cui Tony avrebbe avuto bisogno per accendere le micce. E almeno Bruce si preoccupava abbastanza della salute di Tony per dargli un po’ di fiducia, abbastanza per Tony da sfruttarla a suo vantaggio, anche se sentì uno strano senso di colpa al pensiero. Ma con la sua salute che stava peggiorando e un'opportunità di salvataggio a portata di mano, gli restava poca scelta. In seguito si sarebbe fatto perdonare da Bruce, una volta terminata quella ridicola guerra e con gli Avengers che imploravano generosità. Potrebbe essere generoso e indulgente, dopo tutto.

Dopo aver finito di produrre la quantità di micce di cui aveva bisogno, le ripose con cura nella sua tasca, nascosta all'interno della camicia accanto ai piccoli pezzi di esplosivo giallastro. Si girò sulla schiena, fissando le stelle nel cielo che spuntavano attraverso i rami degli alberi, con un quarto di luna che sembrava sorridere. Si ritrovò a scrutare la foresta alla ricerca di qualcuno alto e biondo, ma gli alberi rimasero immobili. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di dormire, ma non ci riuscì. Provò a fare delle equazioni in mente, ma questo servì solo a far lavorare la sua mente in una frenesia frustrata, visto che non poteva esattamente iniziare ad eseguire dei test sulla sua teoria nel cuore della notte quando il sonno gli sfuggiva, come faceva quand’era a casa.

Avendo poche cose di conforto a cui pensare e volendo qualcosa per distrarsi dal pensiero che anche in quel momento, il suo corpo si stava lentamente distruggendo, la sua mente richiamò il suo mantra di immagini: Barnes alla gogna, fradicio di cibo marcio; Clint sulle sue ginocchia a ripulire le stalle; Natasha piangendo pietosamente mentre tagliava una scorta infinita di cipolle; Thor batteva pesanti chiodi di ferro sulle assi delle fortificazioni esterne in una fila lunga e senza fine; Bruce che bolliva e ribolliva nell'infermeria della città per i poveri... e, naturalmente, c'era Steve. Steve sdraiato sul letto, i capelli spettinati, gli occhi blu scuro con le palpebre pesanti, una coperta rossa del velluto più morbido drappeggiato sul suo busto.

Tony dovette mordersi l'interno della guancia per evitare di gemere. Lanciò uno sguardo furtivo attorno al campo, ma i suoi rapitori restanti erano ancora addormentati. Allungò le mani legate, scivolando dentro i suoi pantaloni per afferrare il suo cazzo indurito. Incredibile che solo il pensiero dell'uomo nel suo letto potesse farlo indurire così in fretta. Accarezzò la sua lunghezza ancora qualche volta, sollevando il collo in su per una rapida occhiata al campo ancora una volta, mentre col pollice spargeva le gocce di sperma su tutta la lunghezza per alleviare l'attrito.

Steve, lo pensò, chiudendo gli occhi, Steve, nel bagliore di una luce tremolante a lume di candela, con gli occhi scuri e larghi mentre guardava Tony andare a letto. Guardandolo in quel modo che sembrava essere allo stesso tempo completamente aperto e non rivelando nulla, mentre Tony avvolgeva una mano nella coperta e la tirava, lasciandola scivolare via, rivelando lentamente una pelle sempre più fine e dorata che scolpiva piani duri di muscoli come una di quelle statue per cui Pepper aveva insistito per esporle nel museo prende vita, così bello da far quasi male a guardarlo, ma non sarebbe stato in grado di distogliere lo sguardo, e perché avrebbe dovuto, quando tutto quello era suo, quando Steve poteva finalmente conoscerlo davvero, poteva vedere quanto si fosse sbagliato per tutto quel tempo.

Steve sarebbe già stato duro per il desiderio disperato che Tony lo toccasse, lo accarezzasse, pronto ed ansioso. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare per quello, che Tony lo facesse venire. Steve si sarebbe sporto, appoggiando una mano sul letto e usando l'altra mano per stringere la mascella di Tony per un bacio, prima di spostarla più in basso, in basso sopra lo stomaco di Tony, più in basso per avvolgere l’asta di Tony, chinando la testa per baciarlo lungo la mascella mentre accarezzava su e giù il cazzo di Tony, portando le sue labbra all'orecchio di Tony e proprio mentre avvolgeva la fessura gocciolante, ‘ _M_ _io_ _Re_ _’_ , gli bisbigliava, le parole fluttuavano nell'orecchio di Tony e, porca puttana, il suo cervello balbettava mentre le sue palle si stringevano dolorosamente. Dovette mordersi l'interno della guancia per trattenere il gemito, e poteva giurare di sentire del sangue, mentre i fianchi si spingevano contro il suolo, le stelle bianche punteggiavano dietro le sue palpebre. Venne più forte di quanto pensasse, il suo corpo si contorse con spruzzi di fluido caldo contro le sue mani.

Cercò di prenderne il più possibile prima di inzuppare i calzoni e lasciare una macchia piuttosto evidente. Prese ciò che era in grado di afferrare tra le mani e le ritirò con cura dai pantaloni, gettando i suoi umori nella terra e coprendoli. Si asciugò le mani nell'erba e nelle foglie, chiudendo i calzoni mentre cercava di far tornare il respiro alla normalità, battendo le palpebre contro le immagini che ancora gli balenavano nella mente. _E_ _cosa_ _diavolo_ _era stato_ _quello?_ si chiese, strofinandosi l'altra mano sul viso.

Tony non era sicuro da quanto stesse fissando il cielo notturno, le orecchie rizzate per cercare il suono di passi, che però non arrivarono. Quando finalmente si addormentò, sognava la sua fuga dalla caverna, inciampando sul cadavere con la gola squarciata, ma quando si voltò verso Yinsen, furono gli occhi blu di Steve a guardare il vuoto. Si svegliò afferrandosi il petto dove era attaccata la placca di metallo e poi scoprì che non riusciva a tornare a dormire, per quanto ci provasse.

La squadra si mosse presto, proprio mentre il sole sbirciava all'orizzonte, proiettando un bagliore blu attraverso la foresta. Si sfregò il sonno dagli occhi e fece schioccare la testa sorpreso mentre gli veniva consegnato uno di quei terribili biscotti che avevano il sapore di rocce amare e una tazza d'acqua da Bruce. Giurò a se stesso che appena tornato al Castello, avrebbe ordinato ai cuochi di preparare la festa più sontuosa che avessero mai creato solo per lui.

Scansionò il campo, ma Steve e Barnes non erano tornati durante la notte. Si chiedeva cosa potesse esserci di così importante da portarli via dalla squadra per così tanto tempo, ma sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto una risposta se avesse chiesto. Mormorò i suoi ringraziamenti a Bruce, che annuì e andò avanti con la sua attività imballando il resto del campo, insieme a Thor che sembrava portare tre pacchetti.

“Saremo poco più avanti. Conosci il segnale se c'è qualche problema” disse Natasha, portando il suo zaino sopra la spalla e toccando Clint sulla schiena. "Non tardare", avvertì.

Tony masticò un po' il biscotto duro e bevve un sorso d'acqua mentre guardava l'arciere e la donna dirigersi nel bosco, seguendo qualche traccia evidente solo a loro, lasciando lui, Bruce e Thor dietro. "E il Capitano e il suo amico?" Chiese Tony con tutta la casualità che riuscì a raccogliere, cercando ancora di forzare il morso del biscotto giù per la gola. Pensava che il suo riflesso faringeo fosse stato a lungo inattivo, ma a quanto pare no.

“Li incontreremo più tardi. Probabilmente a mezzogiorno. In ogni caso, attraversando il fiume”, Bruce rispose con un'alzata di spalle. Quindi, avrebbero attraversato il fiume oggi, o, almeno, quello era il piano. Quindi era la sua occasione. Un fiume a separare la milizia dei suoi uomini e dei suoi rapitori. Onestamente non era sicuro che dodici dei suoi uomini potessero competere con la metà di questi Avengers, ma certamente non aveva alcun desiderio di scoprirlo. Voleva solo andarsene, tornare a casa, tornare ad essere quello che era e sistemare il resto più tardi.

Catturando l'attenzione di Bruce, inclinò la testa da un lato, indicando che aveva bisogno di liberarsi. Bruce annuì in direzione di un albero lì vicino, che offriva un po' di privacy. Allontanandosi un po’ dall'albero, allungò i muscoli, allungandosi in alto e chinando la schiena in basso, lasciando le mani penzolare verso il suolo. Mentre lo faceva, raccolse due piccole rocce grigie.

Quando ebbe finito, Tony tornò a sedersi accanto a Bruce mentre l'altro uomo sistemava vari oggetti nel suo zaino e copriva i resti del fuoco della notte scorsa come meglio poteva. Bruce gli sorrise un po' tristemente, e Tony ricambiò il sorriso, orgoglioso di non lasciare che i suoi occhi si abbassassero sullo zaino al ginocchio di Bruce che era occupato a riempire di utensili da cucina, coperte e medicine e, dall’altro lato, il sacchetto delle due pietre, una grigio scuro punteggiata di scintillii dorati, una di un grigio più chiaro, traslucido, che usava per accendere il fuoco ogni notte.

Tony prese la sua tazza di acqua e il biscotto, lasciando che la mano gli tremasse mentre lo faceva, facendo tremare la tazza e rovesciando il contenuto nell'erba.

"Qualcosa non va?" Chiese Bruce bruscamente.

“È... io... non lo so. Solo... mi gira un po' la testa. All'improvviso," rispose Tony, lasciando cadere la testa sul ginocchio e curvando le spalle, come se fosse sopraffatto e mettendosi una mano sul petto. Emise un respiro rabbioso e irregolare e si strinse la faccia per il dolore. “E... ah... brucia un po'. Non lo so... faceva male la scorsa notte, ma non in questo modo…” Tony ansimò.

“Perché non hai detto nulla? Accidenti, Tony. Me lo devi dire. Lascia che ti prenda dell’altro impacco preparato. Ah... Thor? Hai lo zaino di James? Ho bisogno di una cosa," disse Bruce, alzandosi e camminando verso il punto in cui Thor e Natasha stavano finendo di fare i bagagli e mangiare quel po' di colazione che potevano gestire prima di iniziare il loro viaggio per la giornata.

“Ecco qui, Signore Dottore. Devo tenerlo per il nostro amico fino a quando ci incontreremo di nuovo”, disse Thor, porgendo a Bruce il piccolo zaino usurato che portava Barnes. Bruce pescò all'interno, cercando di trovare il metallo rotondo che Tony sapeva conteneva la miscela di argilla che Bruce usava per trattare l'area intorno alla ferita di Tony, così come il braccio di Barnes, sebbene ovunque facessero quelle cure erano sempre lontani dagli occhi di Tony. Tony, chinato abbastanza da bloccare l'angolazione della vista di Bruce e Thor, afferrò il sacchetto contenente le pietre, e rapidamente fece lo scambio con quelle che aveva raccolto, e sostituì il sacchetto accanto alla borsa delle medicine mentre Bruce trovava quello che stava cercando nello zaino di Barnes e tornò ad inginocchiarsi da Tony, massaggiando una mano su e giù lungo la sua schiena.

“Proveremo questo. E posso prepararti un po' di tè,” disse Bruce, un po' a disagio mentre guardava verso la foresta dove Natasha e Clint erano scomparsi pochi minuti prima. Si mise ad incollare l'argilla su una fascia da avvolgere intorno al petto di Tony.

“No... no, penso che starò bene. Possiamo ripartire fra un secondo. Starò bene. Dammi solo un minuto" lo rassicurò Tony, assicurandosi di fare qualche respiro ansimante.

"Sei sicuro? Non stai bene. Stai sudando, per prima cosa, e anche il tuo respiro è troppo veloce. Prenditi del tempo, Tony. Va bene. Ci metteremo al passo. O aspetteranno. Non devi sforzarti così tanto”, gli disse Bruce, e Tony provò un pizzico di vergogna per il suo inganno, anche se era per una ragione perfettamente legittima, come scappare dai suoi rapitori.

“Penso di poter camminare adesso. Possiamo andare piano, se va bene?” Suggerì Tony, barcollando un po' mentre si alzava in piedi.

"Qui, Thor, puoi aiutarmi?" Chiese Bruce, facendo cenno a Thor di avvicinarsi a Tony.

“Certo, Signor Dottore. Ecco, prendi il mio braccio Mastro Tony. La mia forza è la tua forza”, Thor offrì, sinceramente, per quanto Tony potesse dire. L'andamento fu lento, camminando attraverso gli alberi e il sottobosco nella stessa direzione generale dove Natasha e Clint erano scomparsi prima. Tony si assicurava di inciampare di tanto in tanto e di appoggiare un po' il suo peso su Thor, cosa che non sembrava avere assolutamente nessun effetto sull'uomo più grande. Bruce volteggiava nel suo modo preoccupato, facendo fermare e riposare Tony o controllare di tanto in tanto l’impacco. Tony decise di essere magnanimo e dare a Bruce un'infermeria decente dopo che l'altro avrebbe riconosciuto i suoi errori.

"Come fai a sapere che stiamo andando nella direzione giusta?" Chiese Tony, cercando in giro un qualsiasi segno che indicasse che stavano seguendo una sorta di traccia.

"La nostra bella Vedova ha il dono della delicatezza, ma ha lasciato il suo segno nella foresta", osservò Thor.

“Huh?” Rispose Tony, guardandosi di nuovo intorno. Thor passò una mano su un ramo spezzato e pochi istanti dopo raccolse una piccola pietra che era poggiata sopra un tronco caduto. Va bene. Huh. Intelligente,Tony dovette ammettere.

"Anche io ho impiegato un po’ ad abituarmi," ammise Bruce.

"Come sei entrato in questo gruppo comunque?" Chiese Tony. "Non sembri molto un combattente."

"Potrei sorprenderti," disse Bruce con un piccolo sorriso. "Ma no. Lascio la maggior parte dei combattimenti agli altri. Cerco solo di aiutare tutti nel miglior modo possibile. "

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda", rispose Tony.

"Tu dici?" Chiese Bruce dolcemente. Tony scosse la testa ed emise una piccola risata mentre seguiva diligentemente Bruce, ancora appoggiandosi un po' a Thor mentre camminava. Sembravano passate ore quando sentì lo scrosciare che sapeva fosse il fiume.

Si fermarono ai margini della foresta, fissando l'ampia distesa di fiume che scorreva di fronte a loro. Questo era il principale affluente che tagliava in due il regno. Considerando che le stesse Terre dei Fiumi abbracciavano la costa e contenevano un numero infinito di fiumi e torrenti molto più piccoli, guadagnandosi così il nome, questo fiume scorreva da dove la Città del Re sedeva alla sua foce mentre si svuotava in mare fino alle montagne innevate oltre le terre Stark, dove si trovava Schmidt in agguato con le sue assurdità senza senso e i suoi inquietanti seguaci devoti. Il fiume in sé non era terribilmente profondo, lo sapeva, richiedeva l'uso di chiatte per andare su e giù per gli scambi, anche se le chiatte non andavano così lontano dalla città, dove esistevano così poche città di piccole dimensione da rendere il viaggio inutile. Il fiume si muoveva rapidamente in diversi punti, incluso qui, dove punteggiavano acque blu più scure mentre il fiume scorreva su rocce e massi che spuntavano dalle profondità. Non qualcosa dove vorresti provare a nuotarci o ad attraversare.

"Sei in ritardo. Abbiamo dei cavalieri”, gridò una voce. Tony alzò gli occhi, girando la testa ovunque per cercare di trovare la fonte, ma quella cadde davanti a loro, atterrando dove l'erba della foresta cominciava a lasciare il posto alla riva sabbiosa del bordo del fiume. “Sembrano un numero decente. Lontani, ma si avvicinano rapidamente", li informò Clint. "Nat sta controllando il ponte," disse Clint, annuendo un po' a testa bassa, e di sicuro, c'era un piccolo ponte di legno che serpeggiava attraverso il fiume, appoggiato su vari barili e altri relitti galleggianti. La donna era a un quarto di distanza dall'altra parte e camminava con un’aggraziata agilità come se il movimento del fiume non influisse su di lei.

"Un motivo in più per attraversare allora", disse Bruce. "Qualche segno di Steve o James?"

"Dall'altra parte", disse Clint, indicando la sponda opposta. Tony non riuscì a vederli all'inizio, ma poi Clint alzò una mano e qualcosa brillò al sole dall'altra parte del fiume. Uno scudo, Tony realizzò. "Ho notato la polvere che i cavalieri hanno alzato", avvertì Clint. "Non troppo lontano. Non abbastanza lontano per la tranquillità, comunque. Dobbiamo attraversare. "

“Sempre gli stessi? Perché sono ancora qui? Pensavo che se ne fossero andati da tempo,” chiese Bruce, guardandosi in giro nervosamente.

“Non saprei dirlo con certezza. Non ho idea del perché restino in giro. Ma non abbiamo molto tempo prima che siano sopra di noi, se vogliamo attraversare qui ”, raccomandò Clint.

“Bene. Tony, ce la fai?” Chiese Bruce preoccupato. “Questi ponti possono essere piuttosto instabili. Non sono esattamente le prodezze dell'ingegneria a cui potresti essere abituato in città. Solo cose messe insieme dai locali. Non voglio che cadi. Sarebbe un peccato annegare dopo tutti questi problemi" Disse Bruce, cercando di fare una battuta su quella che probabilmente era una legittima preoccupazione da parte sua.

"Che problemi ha?" Chiese Clint, dando a Tony uno sguardo attento.

"Ha avuto una brutta mattinata", rispose Bruce.

“È vero, amico mio. Non è stato bene per tutto il nostro viaggio mattutino, anche se ho provato ad alleviare il suo fardello. Per questo motivo, purtroppo, il nostro arrivo è stato ritardato", lo informò Thor. Clint guardò Tony piuttosto dubbioso.

"Posso farcela", disse Tony. "Mi sento meglio. Andiamo e basta. "

Camminarono in gruppo fino al ponte, che si rivelò essere un po' un insulto ai ponti, per quanto riguardava Tony. Era più una passerella, veramente. Si muoveva con il fiume, tenuta insieme da solo gli Dei sapevano cosa e da quelle che sembravano cose in condizioni così povere che nessuno poteva usare in altro modo. Tony sapeva, logicamente, che era perché questi non erano stati creati per essere strutture permanenti, visto che sarebbero state distrutte ogni anno quando il fiume stesso saliva con le piogge primaverili, o spazzati via dai grossi pezzi di ghiaccio che a volte cadevano dalle montagne in inverno.

Avrebbe chiesto come diavolo avrebbero dovuto superare quella traballante trappola mortale di un cosiddetto ponte, ma Natasha era già a metà strada, camminando con passi lenti ma sicuri. Si trascinarono fino al bordo dell'acqua, nessuno sembrava particolarmente desideroso di seguire Natasha, ma Clint andò dopo, salendo con cautela sul ponte ondeggiante, seguito da Bruce, che porse a Tony la sua corda senza dire una parola e cominciò ad attraversare il ponte. Thor arrivò per ultimo, proprio dietro Tony, pronto a offrire una mano a Tony per l'equilibrio, se ne avesse avuto bisogno, suppose Tony.

Tony risparmiò di guardare il fiume. Da questo punto di vista, poteva vedere la polvere sollevata dagli zoccoli dei cavalli mentre battevano lungo il bordo sabbioso del fiume. Non ci sarebbe voluto molto e i cavalieri li avrebbero raggiunti. Aveva solo bisogno di una possibilità. Solo una, e poteva finalmente essere di nuovo libero.

Fece un passo attento, trovando sconcertante l'oscillazione e il rumore del ponte. Bruce davvero non scherzava sul cadere e annegare, pensò, guardando giù nell'acqua torbida sotto di lui. Sapeva che il fiume scorreva troppo velocemente perché potesse nuotare. Doveva stare attento qui, aspettare il momento giusto, quello che aveva pianificato. Cercò di nuovo la nuvola di polvere, cercando di stimare il tempo. Rallentò i suoi passi, sperando di dare ai cavalieri un po' di margine in più per arrivare.

"Stai male?" Thor domandò preoccupato mentre Tony rallentava.

"Si. Io... sì, solo un po' stordito," rispose Tony, scuotendo la testa come per schiarirsi le idee. Thor annuì e aspettò che Tony facesse qualche respiro profondo e si muovesse. Tony si prese il suo tempo. Vide Natasha scendere dal ponte e raggiungere la riva del fiume. Un momento dopo, Steve e Barnes la raggiunsero e uscirono da dove erano nascosti nei boschi vicini.

Ora poteva vedere Steve che teneva chiaramente il suo scudo, essendo uscito dal bosco di alberi dove Tony aveva visto lo scintillio dello scudo prima. Anche a questa distanza, Tony poteva dire dalle spalle e il portamento dell'uomo che fosse teso. Preoccupato. Trascinandosi lentamente, Tony si fece largo attraverso il ponte cercando di impiegare il più tempo possibile senza essere effettivamente preso e portato da Thor. Alla fine, Tony raggiunse l'altro lato e scese, Thor era solo un paio di passi dietro di lui. Tony barcollò e ondeggiò un po' per effetto, piegandosi in vita e abbassando la testa come se la traversata avesse assorbito tutta la sua energia. Questa volta, fu Steve al suo fianco, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e aiutandolo a raddrizzarsi. Un bonus per aver giocato all’invalido, suppose, costringendosi a non appoggiarsi al calore del Capitano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaooo, scusate l'enorme ritardo >.< sabato sono stata impossibilitata a pubblicare, quindi rimedio con questo capitolo un po' più lungo e un po' più ricco di contenuti ;) Buona letturaa <3


	12. Capitolo 6 - II Parte

“Tony? Stai bene?" Chiese Steve. Tony poteva giurare di aver sentito preoccupazione nella sua voce, ma probabilmente perché Tony li stava rallentando e i cavalieri si stavano avvicinando. “Dobbiamo muoverci ”, disse Steve con fermezza, confermando l'ipotesi di Tony.

"Sto bene. So camminare. Solo un po' lentamente, Cap," replicò Tony, stringendosi un po’ il petto e facendo respiri profondi.

“Bruce?” Steve chiamò, come Tony sperava. "Puoi stare vicino a Tony?"

“Va bene, Steve. Andiamo", rispose Bruce. Cominciarono ad allontanarsi dal fiume insieme, Steve in testa, seguito da Natasha, Barnes, Thor e Bruce al passo con Tony. Clint chiudeva la fila, usando i suoi occhi attenti per tenere d'occhio la situazione, pensò Tony. Non poteva fare a meno di restare un po' impressionato dal modo in cui lavoravano insieme, il modo in cui comunicavano semplicemente senza parlarsi e si comprendevano andava oltre Tony. Forse Steve potrebbe dare alcuni suggerimenti ai suoi comandanti. Dal letto, ovviamente, Tony pensò, cercando di non lasciarsi sfuggire un ghigno lascivo mentre pensava al generale Ross che ascoltava Steve dargli suggerimenti sulla leadership mentre Steve era seduto nudo nel letto di Tony. Soffocò una risata all'immagine. Bruce probabilmente pensava che si stesse adattando. In qualche modo, immaginava che Steve potesse riuscirci.

Sapeva che nella biblioteca c'erano molti libri sulle tattiche militari. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un tutor per Steve. Gli doveva almeno quello, e la consapevolezza che l'iniziativa educativa di sua madre fosse stata minata da quel coglione che Stern aveva assunto, anche se pensava che prendere le armi contro il suo Re fosse un po' una reazione eccessiva. Sarebbe stato disposto a lasciare che Steve si facesse perdonare. Era magnanimo in quel senso.

Forse avrebbe persino permesso a Barnes di imparare. Da qualche parte lontana. Inciampò quando quel pensiero gli passò per la mente, chiedendosi da dove venisse. Non gli piaceva Barnes, certo, e Barnes lo disprezzava, questo era ovvio. Mentre raddrizzava i piedi, i suoi occhi si alzarono per trovarsi quelli blu rivolti verso di lui mentre marciavano. Barnes raggiunse Steve in un paio di rapidi passi e lo spinse avanti, parlando tra loro in modo che Tony non potesse sentire.

Steve era troppo consapevole di quello che succedeva con la squadra, Tony non era del tutto a suo agio perché questo suo piano folle avesse una possibilità di funzionare, ma non c'era molto da fare per questo. Le cose si erano allineate troppo per ritirarsi ora. Li guardò per un momento più a lungo, mentre Steve diede una gomitata a Barnes, facendo sussultare l'altro uomo, ridendo un po', il sorriso ammorbidì il suo viso con qualcosa di molto più fanciullesco mentre scuoteva la testa e batteva una mano sulla schiena di Steve. Tony voleva darci un taglio.

Sentì Bruce schiarirsi un po' la gola e Tony si rese conto di aver rallentato di nuovo, questa volta real mente , cercando ancora di elaborare il fatto evidente che voleva fermare Barnes  che  tocca va le sue cose, anche se nessuno sapeva che erano sue. Ancora. Certo, se Steve fosse suo, allora n essuno oserebbe, certamente non Barnes. Un cupo filo di soddisfazione si  srotol ò nella  sua pancia  al  pensiero.

"Stai bene?" Chiese Bruce. Era  il moment o, se avesse avuto la possibilità di r aggiunge re il ponte  appena i cavalieri  si sarebbero avvicinati . Esitò per un breve momento, guardando la faccia preoccupata di Bruce.

“Ah... è solo che... fa di nuovo male. Penso che forse l’impacco si sia bagnato mentre attraversavamo, non lo so. Possiamo solo... prenderci un minuto. Starò bene”, grugnì Tony.

“Aspetta, prenderò un altro po' di impacco, stringendolo un po' di più. Siediti e riposa" Bruce si offrì, aiutando Tony a sedersi a terra. “Steve, aspetta solo un secondo. James! Ho bisogno del tuo zaino”, chiamò Bruce mentre camminava per prendere lo zaino da Barnes e cominciò a frugare dentro, con il fastidio di Barnes.

Tony si rannicchiò, come per il dolore, sorprese Steve a guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio e si spostò un po' di lato per appoggiare la testa contro un albero vicino, inclinando il suo corpo lontano dal resto della squadra. Mentre lo faceva, Tony prese  il sacchetto di esplosivo giallo dall'interno della camicia e le due pietre che aveva preso da Bruce quella mattina, proteggendole dalla vista tra le sue ginocchia. Clint apparve dietro di loro, chiedendo quale fosse  il ritardo , guadagnandosi un colpo  a lla testa d a Natasha.

Clint fece una smorfia e scosse la testa mentre passava dove stava seduto Tony. Adesso o mai più, pensò, assicurandosi che la miccia corta fosse sepolta in profondità nella sostanza malleabile.

Bruce stava prendendo la scatola  con l’ argilla dal l o  zaino di Barnes  e si stava togliendo il proprio dalle spalle, cercando  presumibilmente  qualcosa da usare per sostituire  le bende per la ferita al petto di Tony.

Tony afferrò la pietra da sfregare in una mano, e la pietra da mano, nell'altra. Vide Steve prendere qualcosa dal suo zaino e consegnarlo a Bruce, e si rese conto con una fitta di dolore che era la coperta che Tony aveva fatto a pezzi, che apparentemente ora doveva essere usata per avvolgere la sua ferita. C'era qualcosa in ciò che lo infastidiva, prima che il disagio gli attraversasse la mente, scomparve con una scintilla mentre colpiva la pietra da sfregare contro la pietra da mano con un colpo pulito, duro. La piccola scintilla saltò sulla miccia, divampando vivacemente e sfrigolando con un odore leggermente amaro. Tony si alzò in piedi, facendo roteare la corda di piombo che legava le sue mani attorno al suo polso e gettò l’esplosivo sul lato del sentiero, per quanto poteva dato che i suoi polsi erano legati.

Guardò Bruce girarsi verso di lui preoccupato, mentre la testa di Steve scattò nel punto in cui  la carica era atterrat a . Tony ebbe un momento per vedere qualcosa cambiare sulla faccia di Steve, e poi  scappò .  Tony si diresse indietro  da dove erano venuti, lungo il sentiero improvvisato tra gli alberi. Udì il forte boom dietro di lui, non una grande esplosione, ma abbastanza grande per un diversivo. Certamente abbastanza grande da  attira re l'attenzione di tutti i cavalieri che pot evan o passare, o almeno così sperava  ardentement e.  U sc ì dal  confine degli alberi ,  i  piedi che scava va no nella sabbia mentre diventava molto più fine e più morbida vicino al fiume.

Il ponte era davanti a lui, incredibilmente vicino. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto, il respiro pesante, prendendo grandi boccate d’aria. Il ponte oscillava violentemente sotto i suoi piedi mentre saliva e per un momento, pensò che stava per perdere l’equilibrio e cadere, come aveva avvertito Bruce, e sarebbe stata solo perfetta ironia, ma ritrovò l’equilibrio. Accese rapidamente la più piccola delle cariche, appena delle dimensioni di un grande ciottolo, e la legò alla corda che saliva dall'acqua e fissava la struttura dondolante a un grande palo fissato nel terreno. Si voltò e corse. Un attimo dopo, la fune si spezzò e la struttura galleggiava in balia della corrente. Non stava cadendo velocemente come aveva sperato, ma si stava allontanando lentamente dalla riva.

Dal ponte, grazie agli  D ei, poteva veder e i cavalieri.  R icono bbe il rosso e l'oro d e i suoi colori sui loro scudi. Era a metà strada, correndo a tutta velocità, come se la sua vita dipendesse  da quello , cosa che probabilmente  era così , quando una freccia atterr ò di fronte a lui, facendolo fermare di colpo e rischia ndo uno sguardo dietro di lui.

Non riusciva a vedere l'arciere, sebbene Clint fosse ovviamente lì da qualche parte, nascosto tra gli alberi.  V ide Steve e Barnes sulla  riv a, correre verso il ponte, Steve super ava Barnes d i un  bel po’ . Non poté fare a meno di provare sollievo per il fatto che Steve  fosse  apparentemente illeso. Steve avrebbe raggiunto il ponte in pochi istanti, lo sapeva. Tony si inginocchiò e tirò un'altra carica dalla sua  sacc a, colpendo le pietre insieme, ma  fu più difficile  visto che la passerella  dondolava con il fiume e gli ci vollero diversi tentativi per ottenere una scintilla. Alla fine  ci riuscì e  la lasciò  a metà strada.

Alzò gli occhi, solo per trovare Steve quasi sul ponte. Tony accorciò rapidamente la miccia, aveva bisogno  che scoppiasse prima di quanto sperasse. Non gli avrebbe concesso molto tempo per attraversarlo, ma  a vrebbe  dovuto farselo bastare . Tony si alzò e  se ne and ò di nuovo,  pens ando  che  se Clint  stava per spara rgli ,  non  c'era davvero niente da fare. Era quasi alla fine, agitando le braccia in aria come meglio poteva con i polsi legati insieme e gridando ai cavalieri mentre correva. Non poteva creder ci , ma  stava funziona nd o  davvero . Due piani di fuga  folli in meno di una settimana, ed entrambi avevano funzionato. Be h , a parte essere stato catturato di nuovo la prima volta. Saltò giù dall'estremità del ponte, atterrando nel fondale del fiume con un tuffo. Si affrettò a mettersi di fronte ai cavalieri in arrivo, tenendo le mani legate in aria per segnalare che non era una minaccia.

Tony scrutò i cavalieri mentre si avvicinavano, cercando un volto familiare, qualcuno che potess e  riconoscerlo, nonostante le sue condizioni attuali. Ne trov ò uno.

Merda.

_ merdamerdamerdamerdamerda . _

I suoi occhi furono immediatamente rivolti all'unico cavaliere che non era come gli altri, che non indossava i suoi colori o qualsiasi armatura, ma invece, era vestito con una lunga tunica color sabbia. Tony guardò con orrore come l'uomo alto e calvo, quello che aveva visto l'ultima volta legato a un albero nel deserto dopo aver provato ad ucciderlo, cominciò a gesticolare selvaggiamente, urlando qualcosa agli uomini di Tony che pensava fosse una versione di "Eccolo, prendetelo!" Non ebbe il tempo di chiedersi che cazzo stava facendo quel coglione con i suoi uomini, o perché loro stavano prendendo ordini da lui, si voltò e corse a tutta velocità verso il ponte.

Urlò di nuovo a gran voce, il ponte che ondeggiava sotto di lui e quasi perse di nuovo  l’equilibrio , prima  di  raddrizza r si e  continuare a correre . Tony si guardò alle spalle e vide che i cavalieri erano scesi e correvano verso il ponte,  con  le spade e le balestre sguainat e .

" Giù !" sentì Steve urlare, e si lasciò cadere immediatamente. Due frecce volarono su di lui, dove si era fermato un secondo prima, atterrando nel fiume. Poteva vedere la carica  che aveva messo  a pochi metr i davanti  a lui ,  la miccia bruciat a quasi fino alla fine. Si trascinò verso di ess a , arrivando appena in tempo per alzare lo sguardo e vedere Steve fare un grande salto di corsa sulla p art e di ponte  che stava lentamente  deragliando , atterrando in posizione accovacciata, rotola ndo e rialzandosi velocemente per correre.

_Porca puttana_ , pensò Tony. Girò la testa e vide i balestrieri prendere la mira, due in ginocchio sul ponte e tre in piedi dietro di loro. Steve gli stava urlando di stare giù, ma Steve non aveva nemmeno il suo scudo, niente tra lui e il balestriere che stava all'altra estremità della passerella. Tony afferrò la carica e si tirò su in posizione inginocchiata per essere in grado di riuscire a prendere la mira e lanciare l'esplosivo lungo il ponte verso i presunti uomini Stark che stavano cercando di uccidere sia lui che Steve. Rotolò e si coprì la testa con le mani mentre la carica cadeva ai piedi dei balestrieri, che la fissarono stupidamente.

Un secondo dopo, il ponte esplose, pezzi di legno, detriti e ciò che poteva solo sperare fosse ro i balestrier i traditori vola ro no in aria. La parte del ponte su cui Tony era stato sdraiato cadde sotto e  lui  colpì l'acqua fredda,  riemerse sputando a cqu a e afferrando qualcosa  per rimanere a galla mentre l'acqua spazzava via il resto del ponte.  P oteva sentire le grida dalla riva, ma non sapeva da quale parte provenissero.  P rov ò a  cerca re Steve, non ri u sc ì a vederlo, ma  bevve d ell 'acqua  nello sforz o . Lui  sapeva  nuotare, anche se non era esattamente la sua migliore abilità. Abbastanza per galleggiare, ma non era sicuro  per quanto tempo, non  ne l fiume in rapido movimento.  P rov ò a nuotare contro corrente, ma  rinunciò rapidamente, rende ndo si conto che lo  av rebbe  stancato  troppo in fretta.

Udì un altro urlo e girò la testa solo per trovarsi faccia a faccia con un grosso pezzo di botte galleggiare direttamente verso di lui. La schivò da una parte, spruzzando l'acqua per cercare di spingerla via da lui. Sentì il pezzo di legno contro la guancia mentre gli passava accanto, si voltò per guardarlo vacillare a valle appena in tempo per vederlo sbattere contro una grande roccia che sporgeva dal fiume. _Beh, cazzo_ , era tutto quello che riusciva a pensare prima che la forza del fiume lo spingesse direttamente verso la roccia, la sua testa fece una bella imitazione della botte mentre si schiantava contro la roccia e tutto diventò nero.

Il suo primo pensiero al risveglio fu che aveva della sabbia in bocca, che gli ricopriva la lingua e i denti. Era disteso sulla schiena, cosa che sapeva perché il sole era alto sopra di lui. Girò la testa di lato, scoprendo che il movimento gli causò un'ondata di nausea e vertigini, e ha sputò quello che poteva, insieme a una buona porzione di acqua di fiume. Tossì e si bloccò sulla sabbia sotto di lui prima di alzare lo sguardo. Le sue orecchie erano piene d'acqua, facendo sembrare tutti i suoni distanti e silenziosi. Sbatté le palpebre contro la luce forte e provò ad alzarsi, ma scoprì che non poteva farlo più di pochi centimetri da terra. Le cose iniziarono a mettersi a fuoco mentre i suoi occhi si adeguavano alla luminosità del sole.

"Figlio di puttana", sentì prima che qualcuno lo afferrasse per le spalle e lo tirasse in posizione seduta, scuotendolo abbastanza forte da giurare di aver sentito i denti battere. Qualcosa di molto duro urtò la sua mascella, rimandandolo nella terra. Alzò una mano al viso, l'altra allungandosi in quello che probabilmente era un vano tentativo di scongiurare un altro colpo. “Tu... come hai potuto… tu piccolo fottuto egoista…”

"Basta, James," interruppe la voce calma di Bruce. "Solo... lascialo stare." Anche se  l a voce di Bruce era dolce, le orecchie di Tony  non erano così piene d'acqua  da non riusci re a sentire la rabbia sottostante, profond a e ribollente. Guardò Bruce per un momento e si chiese se Bruce  ave sse  fermato Barnes perché  era lui a vole rlo uccider e . In quel momento pensò davvero  che  Bruce probabilmente  ne era capace . Erano sempre quelli tranquilli di cui ti dovevi preoccupare.

“St-St-Steve?” si strozzò, guardandosi intorno. I suoi occhi si posarono su Steve, un'ondata di sollievo lo lacerò prima che lo guardasse. Steve era in ginocchio, a capo chino e nudo fino alla vita, una grande ferita rossa gli tagliava il fianco, col sangue che gocciolava nel terreno. Il suo respiro era insolito, affannoso e rumoroso, come se non riuscisse a prendere abbastanza aria. Si appoggiò al fianco di Natasha, dove gli cullò la testa, accarezzandogli lentamente i capelli e mormorando parole in una lingua che Tony non conosceva.

“Cos... cosa c'è che non va in lui? Sta bene?” Chiese Tony, odiando quanto dura e distrutta la sua voce suonava. Natasha alzò gli occhi su Tony, e lui pensò, no, non sarebbe stato Bruce allora. Sarebbe stata lei ad ucciderlo. Sicuramente. Thor era accanto a loro, con in mano lo scudo di Steve e la sua spada, insieme al suo stesso martello da guerra. Anche Bruce e Barnes si erano avvicinati a Steve, Bruce aprendo il suo kit medico e posandolo a terra mentre iniziava a raccogliere le sue forniture per trovare ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Tony distolse gli occhi da Steve abbastanza a lungo da guardare oltre il fiume. L'altro lato era vuoto.

“Gli altri se ne sono andati dopo che Steve è venuto da te. Non sono riusciti a mantenere i cavalli calmi a lungo tra l'esplosione e il fumo, ma hanno aspettato di vedere cosa ti fosse successo. Strano, non credi?” Disse Clint, fissando il fiume e non guardando Tony mentre parlava. “Sembravano piuttosto delusi, specialmente quel tipo. Sembrava proprio incline ad ucciderti, arrivando fin qui e associandosi agli uomini di Stark per portare a termine il lavoro. Non che ce l’abbia con lui, intendiamoci. Sta iniziando a piacermi."

"Hai provato a  colpi rmi", gli  disse Tony, ricordando la freccia che era atterrata davanti a i su oi  piedi sul ponte.

"Non _provo_ a colpire al nulla", rispose l'arciere, lasciando Tony senza niente da dire mentre Clint si avvicinò al gruppo che circondava Steve.

Steve era  andato da lui , aveva detto Clint. Aveva evitato  il barile e  aveva colpito la roccia, quell a era  l’ ultima cosa che ricordava con chiarezza. Ma eccolo lì, al sicuro sulla  riv a, e lui e Steve erano gli unici  bagnati , sebbene sembrasse che Barnes e Clint fossero entrambi parzialmente bagnati. Steve  lo  aveva salvato.

Steve era riuscito in qualche modo a trovarlo in acqua e a nuotare con lui quasi vicino alla riva per far sì che Barnes e Clint li afferrassero. Erano ovviamente in qualche modo vicino al fiume dove c’era il ponte, anche se non riusciva a capire fino a che punto si fossero spostati con la corrente. Per una persona che nuota in quella corrente con rocce e detriti ovunque sarebbe stato quasi impossibile. Per una persona che ci nuota tenendo il peso morto di un’altra... non voleva davvero pensarci.

Eppure, Steve l'aveva fatto, anche se Tony era un nemico deciso a fuggire, disposto a mettere Steve e il resto della squadra a rischio per  f arlo. Non sapeva cosa fare.  Non gli era mai successo . Le persone lo aiuta van o per quello che era o  per  cosa poteva dare loro. Questo... non sapeva cosa fosse. Ma si res e conto che era arrivato molto vicino a vedere qualcosa che era stato a lungo nascosto da lui e che probabilmente  era  riusc ito  a perdere l a su a possibilità senza mai rendersi conto di averne avut a una.

"Lui sta... Steve, stai..." disse Tony, cercando di alzarsi dalla sabbia.

"Resta dove sei, Tony", avvertì Natasha. E  fu sicuramente un avvertimento. Tony  affondò  nella sabbia sulle sue ginocchia, sentendosi completamente impotente. Barnes si inginocchiò dietro Steve, mettendo  la mano  buona sulla parte bassa della schiena di Steve, appena sotto le costole e lo inclinò un po' in avanti.

“Respira col naso, Stevie, dai, lo sai. Stai fermo, ti stai agitando. Ascolta solo la mia voce e inspira lentamente, ecco qua" incoraggiò Barnes. “Lentamente, adesso. Piccoli respiri, Steve. Non tutto in una volta. Ora fuori. Questa è la parte difficile, lo sai. Ci sei quasi. Starai bene. Ora, non inspirare di nuovo finché non te lo dico io. Lascia che si stabilizzi. Ecco qua. Ok, ora inspira, bene. Ecco, va bene, Stevie, hai capito." Barnes alzò la mano per massaggiare il collo di Steve, continuando a parlargli, morbido e incoraggiante. Tony ricordò i suoi precedenti pensieri su Barnes e provò un lieve senso di colpa. Qualunque cosa ci fosse tra loro due, era più profonda di Barnes che cercava di tenere a bada Tony, questo era dannatamente sicuro.

Bruce si avvicinò per mettersi di fronte a lui. “Devo bruciare alcune erbe. Lo aiuterà”, disse Bruce, con voce dura. Tony sbatté le palpebre per un momento e poi si rese conto che stava chiedendo le sue pietre indietro. Tony si tastò la camicia, cercando i sacchetti che aveva portato con le pietre ed i suoi esplosivi, non trovando nessuno dei due. Tony scosse la testa, sentendosi in colpa allo sguardo di totale disgusto di Bruce.

"Clint, puoi accendere un fuoco?" Chiese Bruce. Clint annuì e iniziò a raccogliere rami e foglie secche. Fece rapidamente un piccolo cerchio di rocce e vi accatastò i reperti, offrendo  una certa  protezione dal vento che soffiava dal fiume. Usando l'arco e un ramo morto, cerc ò di accendere un fuoco. Un paio di minuti dopo, l i gettò da parte frustra to .

“È tutto troppo dannatamente umido. Non riesco a far funzionare un cazzo,” Clint esclamò, fissando Tony.

"Va... bene... Clint", Steve riuscì a  di re tra  un respir o e l’altro , ogni parola suonava come se fosse strappat a da qualche parte nel profondo e costrett a alla formazione contro la sua volontà. Tony sentì il suo corpo senza ossa nella sabbia, sporgendosi in avanti per appoggiare la testa contro la sabbia davanti alle sue ginocchia. L ui  aveva fatto  tutto questo .  E ra  colpa sua. Aveva quasi fatto uccidere se stesso e Steve, e non era esattamente per mancanza di una buona ragione, lo sapeva, ma sembrava ancora che qualcosa dentro di lui fosse stato scavato, sventrato e lasciato nudo e aperto.

"Che diavolo stavi pensando?" Chiese Bruce mentre iniziava a pulire il taglio al fianco di Steve dalla sabbia. Tony sentì Steve sibilare e lo guardò voltare il viso di lato, seppellendolo nell'anca di Natasha mentre Bruce lavorava. Tony non era sicuro se la domanda di Bruce fosse rivolta a lui per il suo tentativo di fuga o a Steve per il suo salvataggio di Tony. Bruce probabilmente pensava che entrambe le azioni fossero ugualmente stupide.

Tony decise di rispondere comunque alla domanda che era sospesa nell'aria. “Stavo pensando che state per consegnarmi a Pierce, che probabilmente mi ucciderà o peggio, se questa cosa nel mio petto non farà prima il suo lavoro per lui, e voi non potete preoccuparvi di perdere tempo dalla vostra missione importante di distruggere il Regno per fermarvi a procurarmi qualche medicina. E per quello che vale, stavo cercando di mettere un fiume tra voi e loro, farmi salvare e impedire a chiunque altro di ferirsi, ma conoscevo il rischio, sapevo che qualcosa poteva andare storto. L'ho fatto comunque. Mi dispiace deludervi per non aver fatto il buon prigioniero mentre aiutate Pierce a rovinare il Regno. Mi volete uccidere, bene. Fate pure”, concluse Tony. “Preferirei che lo facesse uno di voi invece di aspettare che lo faccia questo... " Tony si interruppe quando Steve si alzò in piedi. Tony pensò per un momento disgustoso che lo avrebbe fatto Steve, e sentì un dolore lancinante al pensiero. Invece di afferrare la sua spada, Steve frugò nella borsa che stava a terra ai piedi di Thor, prendendo qualcosa in mano e si diresse verso Tony inginocchiato nella terra.

" Ecco ", disse Steve bruscamente, spingendo alcuni dei terribili biscotti, un a bottiglia di acqua e un altro  sacchett o molto più piccolo nelle mani di Tony. Con grande sorpresa di Tony, Steve prese un coltellino dalla sua cintura e tagli ò le corde che lega va no le mani di Tony. “ Se v uoi andare così  tanto , vai. Sei libero. Ho finito con questo. "

"Steve, non possiamo lasciarlo andare via..." iniziò Barnes.

“No, Buck. Abbiamo finito. Io... no, non posso farlo. Vuole dire a qualcuno che eravamo là fuori? Lasciaglielo fare. Non è certo un'informazione per cui valga la pena che qualcuno di noi muoia ”, disse Steve, guardando Tony. “E se rimane, questo è quello che succederà. Perché non smetterà di provarci. Vorresti questo? Per noi? Pensi che io lo voglia?" La squadra rimase in silenzio.

Tony lo guardò, sentendo come se il terreno sotto di lui si stesse muovendo come quella sabbia acquosa che risucchiava una persona sempre più in profondità nella tentativo di scappare. Non aveva idea di cosa rispondere a quello, così aprì il minuscolo sacchetto che Steve gli aveva consegnato e fissò all’interno. Piccoli cristalli bianchi brillanti. Il sale per la soluzione che Bruce aveva menzionato. Quello che potrebbe aiutare i sintomi dell’avvelenamento da metallo, realizzò Tony, fissando stupidamente i cristalli.

“Dovrai scioglierlo in acqua bollente. Una goccia al giorno dovrebbe risolvere la cosa”, disse Bruce, tirando fuori un piccolo ago e avvolgendo un filo sottile all’estremità.

“Tu... hai detto che non potevamo prenderlo. Eravamo troppo lontani da una città che l'avrebbe avuto. Troppo lontano per la squadra... hai detto, ti ho sentito," balbettò Tony, perplesso. "Tu... tu... tu sapevi che stavo ascoltando. Siamo vicini a un porto commerciale. Probabilmente Gulmira. Non volevi rivelare la nostra posizione." E la squadra non se n'era andata, solo Steve e Bucky avevano fatto il viaggio, in grado di muoversi molto più velocemente senza Tony al seguito, così come tenerlo all'oscuro di quanto fossero vicini al territorio sotto il controllo di Stark, o almeno era l'ultimo che Tony conosceva. Aveva mandato tutto al diavolo.

“Vai, Tony. Vai e basta”, disse Steve, sembrando completamente esausto e sibilando quando Bruce spinse l'ago nella carne cucendo insieme la pelle aperta. 

Tony si alzò e fissò il fiume. Poteva andarsene, forse arrivare a Gulmira o  in  un a  delle altre città portuali più vicine alla capitale. Non aveva le capacità di vivere fuori terra come la squadra, ma se Steve e Barnes  erano arrivati in una città abbastanza grande da avere il sale e tornare di nuovo in una notte e un pomeriggio, probabilmente po teva riuscirci  anche lui . D'altra parte, torna re a cosa, esattamente? I suoi uomini stavano lavorando con i  D ieci  A nelli. L'aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi. Che  aveva reso ciò che  l’ uomo alto e calvo aveva detto della morte di Tony molto più preoccupante.

Chiaramente, l'attacco alle carrozze che lo avevano fatto cadere in cattività era stato  compiuto con  l'aiuto di qualcuno all'interno, uno della sua stessa gente. Ross? Può essere. Il ragazzo lo odiava, lo ritenev a incompetente e pigro, questo era certo, ma uccidere il tuo  R e? Quando Tony in genere lascia va che i militari fac essero ciò che volevano e  restassero fuori? Non aveva senso.

E poi c'era il problema con Stern e il denaro. Stern aveva supervisionato una vasta fascia di territorio che includeva le Terre dei Fiumi e la foresta che avevano attraversato, fino al fiume che avevano superato, ricordò Tony, la mappa del governo che Pepper aveva provato a fargli studiare, ma anche quell'area alla fine si sciolse anche nei rifiuti del deserto dove Tony si era incontrato con i suoi generali per la dimostrazione. E le armi che erano finite nelle mani dei Dieci Anelli, le stesse che erano state usate nell'attacco alla carrozza, quelle con il proprio stemma impresso sopra, deridendolo... tanti pensieri gli turbinavano nella testa, pezzi di enigmi che non conosceva dovevano essere messi insieme.

Chi trarrebbe maggiori benefici da questo? Chi sarebbe stato in grado di negoziare un assassinio con i Dieci Anelli, organizzare un attacco ad una carrozza reale, dare dei soldi a Stern in cambio che questo chiudesse un occhio sull'attività tra le forze Stark e i Dieci Anelli proprio sotto il suo naso? Ma il governatorato di Stern è vecchio di anni. Da quanto tempo andava avanti? Si formò un pensiero terribile, che non voleva esprimere a voce alta. Dirlo lo faceva sembrare ancora più plausibile. Era da pazzi, no? Doveva esserlo. Voleva che lo fosse. Provò a trovarla, la cosa sbagliata nella conclusione che la sua mente stava disegnando. Si adattava, si adattava, ma non poteva essere... potrebbe? In tutti questi anni... Ma questo significava... Perché se aveva ragione... Dei, se aveva ragione… Pepper, Rhodey, tutti... tutta la faccenda del cazzo. Era tutto in pericolo.

Tony prese una profonda boccata d'aria, cercando di calmarsi. Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata, un sapore amaro e metallico gli riempiva la bocca e qualcosa gli bruciava dietro gli occhi. Voleva stringersi a terra con forza, il tradimento, la paura, il fottuto auto-rimprovero perché non aveva visto… avrebbe lasciato che accadesse.

Era stato così facile da manipolare, felice di essere lasciato solo al suo laboratorio e alle sue invenzioni, alle sue feste e ai suoi drink, affidando le sue responsabilità verso gli altri, dicendosi che era meglio così, anche se meglio per chi? Se stesso o il Regno? Qual era stata la sua vera preoccupazione? Era abbastanza onesto con se stesso da ammettere di non poterlo dire. Beh, se aveva ragione, allora toccava a lui sistemare le cose. E lui non poteva farlo se fosse finito come il premio di Pierce o nelle mani delle sue stesse forze che ora sapeva di non potersi fidare da non ucciderlo semplicemente. Aveva bisogno di trovare un modo per convincere qualcuno ad ascoltarlo. Qualcuno che almeno lo avrebbe voluto ascoltare.

“So che non hai motivo di fidarti di me. So che quello che ti sto chiedendo è molto. Impossibile, forse. Ammetto che se i nostri ruoli fossero invertiti, non ci penserei nemmeno un attimo. Ma penso che tu sia un uomo migliore di quanto io sia mai stato” iniziò Tony, trovando le parole che lo soffocavano. Si costrinse a guardare Steve e a tenere lo sguardo dell'altro uomo. “Hai detto che volevi servire. Per essere parte di qualcosa che avrebbe reso il mondo migliore, qualcosa in cui puoi credere", Tony gli ricordò. Steve annuì lentamente, corrugando la fronte.

“Penso che Obediah Stane abbia ucciso il Re Howard e la Regina Maria. Penso che abbia cercato di uccidere il Re e stia tentando di impadronirsi del Regno. E sta usando i Dieci Anelli per farlo. Ho bisogno che mi porti dal generale Fury”, annunciò Tony al silenzio sbalordito.


	13. Capitolo 7

“Improvvisamente, vuoi andare da Fury? Dopo che hai quasi fatto saltare in aria mezzo fiume, per non parlare di noi, per scappare?” Barton chiese, l’incredulità impressa nella sua voce. “Io dico di trovare qualcosa di pesante e vedere se è uno stregone” suggerì Barton, scuotendo la testa con evidente disgusto.

"Clint", lo ammonì Steve. Capiva la frustrazione, stare lì gocciolante e sanguinante, ancora scosso nel vedere la testa di Tony scomparire sotto l'acqua scura del fiume e non riuscendo a riemergere. Si era tuffato senza pensare troppo a come avrebbe portato entrambi a riva tra la corrente costante del fiume che li spingeva immancabilmente a valle e i cavalieri Stark che erano rimasti a terra lanciando le frecce contro di loro. Il pensiero che non avrebbe potuto trovare Tony, che sarebbe potuto essere già stato trascinato dal fiume e fuori portata prima che Steve potesse raggiungerlo non gli era nemmeno venuto in mente, probabilmente perché l'alternativa di lasciare semplicemente il fiume senza Tony non gli era venuta in mente.

Aveva sentito Bucky e Natasha gridare dalla riva del fiume, anche se non riusciva a distinguere le parole. Era abbastanza sicuro che fosse qualcosa del tipo "Porta il tuo stupido culo fuori da lì, idiota!” almeno da Bucky.

Crescendo vicino al mare, con tutti i piccoli fiumi e corsi d'acqua che scorrevano attraverso le Terre dei Fiumi , sapeva nuotare, sebbene la sua piccola ossatura malaticcia non gli aveva mai permesso di fare molto quando era più giovane. Sapeva cosa fare ora però. Con tutta quell'acqua intorno, l’annegamento era l'incubo di tutti i genitori, quindi tutti i bambini avevano imparato le basi, anche lui. Sapeva come nuotare verso la riva, galleggiando a pancia in giù fino a valle, evitando i vortici creati dalle rocce dove poteva.

Non era sicuro di quanto avessero galleggiato dopo aver trovato Tony contro la roccia che aveva colpito, trattenuto in parte da un albero essiccato che da tempo era lì. Era stato uno dei rami che avevano tagliato il suo fianco, anche se non aveva sentito molto dolore in quel momento. Iniziò a fargli male solo dopo aver trascinato Tony verso la riva, gli fece la respirazione bocca a bocca come gli era stato insegnato, fino a quando l'uomo tossì l'acqua torbida del fiume, rotolandosi su un fianco con un gemito.

Steve si guardò intorno per cercare il resto della squadra, ma non li avevano ancora raggiunti. Sentiva come se l'aria che aveva dato a Tony non sarebbe più tornata, avvertiva la sensazione familiare di prendere aria solo per scoprire che bruciava come del ghiaccio freddo nei polmoni mentre tossiva nel tentativo di inspirare più aria possibile, il petto si restringeva allo sforzo. Non aveva avuto uno di quegli attacchi respiratori da anni, l'ultima volta fu provocato dal calore, dal fumo, dalla tensione e dal terrore assoluto che non sarebbe stato abbastanza veloce o abbastanza forte, e qualcuno a cui teneva sarebbe morto.

Quando Bucky e il resto del gruppo erano riusciti a scendere abbastanza da trovare lui e Tony, Steve era a carponi sulle sue ginocchia, con la testa chinata verso il suolo ansimando, in preda al panico alla ricerca disperata di Bucky. Bucky era sempre stato in grado di aiutarlo in questi attacchi, quando il suo stesso corpo era il suo peggior nemico. La mamma di Steve aveva mostrato all'altro ragazzo cosa fare anni fa, poco dopo Steve aveva capito che Bucky non era solo carino perché sua madre glielo aveva chiesto, ma in realtà gli piaceva davvero passare del tempo con Steve, anche se ciò a volte significava inginocchiarsi nella terra e massaggiargli la schiena mentre Steve si sforzava di prendere aria.

Steve sospirò ai ricordi e scosse la testa. Non era il momento o il luogo per quello adesso. Afferrò la sua maglia fradicia per rimetterla, dopo che Bruce gli fece un cenno indicando che Bruce aveva finito di ricucire la ferita sul suo fianco. Bruciava ardentemente, la pelle era tesa dove il ramo lo aveva ferito, anche se il taglio stesso non era poi così profondo. I punti prudevano, ma aveva avuto abbastanza ferite da sapere di non grattarle.

La squadra era frustrata e arrabbiata, lo sapeva. Poteva vedere gli sguardi oscuri diretti a Tony, gli sguardi interrogativi arrivarono dopo la sua dichiarazione che Tony fosse libero di andare. Anche se non lo contraddissero, la tensione vibrava tra di loro. L'intera situazione era diventata molto più complicata da quando Tony abortì il tentativo di fuga.

Quei cavalieri Stark erano ormai ben consapevoli della loro presenza, e probabilmente erano perfettamente capaci di prevedere il percorso e la loro destinazione. E a quanto pare Stark stava lavorando con i Dieci Anelli, uno sviluppo che sarebbe sicuramente di interesse per Fury e Pierce. Si chiese di nuovo se le informazioni che portavano, in particolare con questa nuova conoscenza del coinvolgimento di Stark con i Dieci Anelli, potessero essere sufficienti per ottenere un favore, assicurare uno scambio di prigionieri per Tony.

Liberare Tony, ordinargli di andarsene da solo, era stato un atto di rabbia e frustrazione, un rischio calcolato per vedere cosa avrebbe fatto l'altro uomo con una proposta simile. E certamente non lo aveva deluso su quel punto. Steve sapeva perfettamente che non poteva semplicemente lasciare che Tony si allontanasse, e non solo per il valore che Tony avrebbe potuto avere per gli sforzi della ribellione.

La traversata in traghetto a Gulmira non era poi così lontana a cavallo. Lui e Bucky l'avevano fatta a piedi andata e ritorno in poco più di mezza giornata, dopo aver lasciato il campo la scorsa notte poco dopo cena. Bruce aveva dato loro istruzioni specifiche su come trovare il suo contatto in città, un uomo di medicina che Bruce assicurò a Steve che avrebbe avuto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per Tony e non li avrebbe ingannati. Avevano trovato il negozio proprio dove Bruce aveva detto che sarebbe stato, una porta di legno scuro con uno stemma sopra di due serpenti intrecciati in piedi in modo indescrivibile, tra un commerciante di tappeti e un chiassoso oste.

Come si aspettava Steve, Bucky non era stato affatto contento del compito, brontolò e discusse per la maggior parte del cammino prima di arrendersi e regalare a Steve un silenzio tombale. Sapeva che era pericoloso avventurarsi in una città anche se poco controllata dalle forze Stark come Gulmira, ma non poteva permettere che un prigioniero soffrisse perché non era disposto a correre un rischio. Quei cavalieri avrebbero potuto attraversare il fiume ed arrivare a loro in un arco di tempo molto più breve. Quindi lasciare Tony da solo, liberarlo, per così dire, probabilmente equivaleva a una condanna a morte, come se Steve l’avesse fatto con le proprie mani. E quello era qualcosa che sapeva di non poter fare.

Steve non riusciva a mettere tutto insieme in un modo sensato. Tutto, da quando avevano incontrato Tony che stava per essere decapitato, era stata una serie di colpi di scena che non rientrava in nessuno schema riconoscibile né veniva fornito con una semplice spiegazione. Per quanto ne sapeva, la Corona non aveva mai lavorato con i Dieci Anelli. Erano poco più che assassini e ladri, in gran parte preoccupavano la gente comune che si guadagnava da vivere nelle parti più aspre e remote del regno o nei campi nomadi che vagavano nell'area del deserto.

I Dieci Anelli vendevano occasionalmente la loro cosiddetta ‘assistenza’ al miglior offerente, eppure erano noti per essere perfettamente disposti a fare il doppio gioco con un mercenario in caso di un'offerta migliore. Perfino Pierce, che occasionalmente usava i mercenari, una pratica contro la quale Steve aveva fortemente discusso con Fury dopo l’incidente con Batroc, non avrebbe avuto nulla a che fare con i Dieci Anelli. Ma aveva visto l'uomo che avevano lasciato nel deserto, cavalcare con gli uomini Stark come se appartenesse lì, persino dando ordini. Se fossero stati assunti per uccidere Tony, stavano certamente andando al di là del loro solito senso di dedizione per assicurarsi che il lavoro fosse fatto.

Niente di tutto questo andava bene a Steve. C'era un pezzo del puzzle che gli mancava, ed era abbastanza sicuro di sapere chi ce l'aveva. Quindi, non poteva semplicemente lasciare che Tony scappasse nella notte e sperare che funzionasse per lui. Non significava però che avrebbe semplicemente accettato di fare ciò che l'uomo richiedeva. Ed era una richiesta. Non aveva mai avuto un prigioniero sorpreso a scappare, bagnato fradicio e circondato da soldati arrabbiati, che riusciva a sembrare più arrogante di così mentre tentava di negoziare, Steve cercò di impedire a un lieve sorriso di sfuggirgli.

“Dici che il regno è in pericolo. Da Stane. Che è stato il Cancelliere del Re risalente al regno di Re Howard. Ma è te che i cavalieri Stark stavano inseguendo. È per te che a quanto pare hanno deciso di lavorare con i Dieci Anelli. È una determinazione terribile da parte dei Dieci Anelli per vederti morto. Di solito non sollevano un dito se non c'è un forziere pieno d'oro. E inseguono un prigioniero così lontano dal loro territorio,” Steve scosse la testa. “Chi sei, Tony? Se stai dicendo la verità... perché Stane ti vuole così tanto morto? Quelle cose che hai usato. Sul ponte. Cosa erano? Ho visto la mia buona parte di munizioni… Non sei un semplice armaiolo, quindi non provarci nemmeno”, finì Steve mentre vide Tony prendere fiato per rispondere.

"Io... no. No, non lo sono. Non solo, comunque,” Tony esitò. “Gli esplosivi. Quelli… ecco quello che faccio. Li faccio io. Per la Corona. Alchimista, alcuni direbbero. Quelle rocce prese da Natasha, uh... temporaneamente... non sono rocce. Ovviamente. È un composto che ho creato mentre ero tenuto prigioniero dai Dieci Anelli. Come la polvere che probabilmente avete visto essere usata per le granate, ma più potente e molto stabile. Può essere liquefatto, ma non si dissolve in acqua, come avrete, uh, notato. Ecco... ecco perché mi stanno inseguendo. I Dieci Anelli volevano delle armi. Ero nel deserto a dare una dimostrazione ai comandanti militari di alcuni nuovi metodi. Penso che Stane abbia organizzato uno scambio. Fammi fare loro le armi e poi mi avrebbero ucciso. In cambio di armi, avrebbero aiutato Stane ad organizzare la morte del Re,” concluse Tony, un tono stanco e sconfitto che non sembrava naturale per lui.

C’era della verità in quello, Steve poteva vederla. Lanciò uno sguardo a Natasha, che annuì in accordo. Ma stava coprendo una bugia. Emise un lungo respiro frustrato. Tony stava cercando di parlare al cerchio intorno a lui, dando abbastanza informazioni per sembrare convincente senza dirgli molto di ciò che non riusciva a capire nemmeno lui.


	14. Capitolo 7 - II Parte

"Guardate. Avete visto cosa posso fare. Senza di me in giro, la Corona sarebbe in svantaggio nella guerra, qualcosa che Stane potrebbe usare nel suo tentativo di impadronirsi del potere. I generali odiano il Re, per la maggior parte. Penso che stia pasticciando con lo sforzo bellico. Non prendendo una posizione abbastanza dura con i ribelli, loro non saranno disposti a fare ciò che deve essere fatto per vincere. Daranno il benvenuto alla leadership di Stane " disse amaramente Tony. Tra i brontolii Steve aveva sentito parlare Fury e Coulson sul rapporto teso del Re con i militari e i pettegolezzi colorati di Clint, sapeva che c'era qualcosa di vero in ciò che Tony stava dicendo, anche se non spiegava tutto.

“Hai detto che Stane ha cercato di uccidere il Re. Che ha ucciso Re Howard e la regina Maria... ma è stato anni fa. L'incidente, voglio dire ” suggerì Steve.

“Io… sì. Sì. È stato. Tanto tempo fa. Ma penso che questo sia stato pensato per un po'. Probabilmente è stato facile per molto tempo. Il Re Howard... dopo la Grande Guerra comunque... beveva. Un sacco. Abbastanza che Stane praticamente ha governato il regno per anni, prima del cosiddetto incidente. Probabilmente Stane era contento di lavorare dietro le quinte mentre il Re era giovane. Il Consiglio lo nominò comunque Reggente, quindi aveva tutto il potere che bramava. Quando il Re divenne maggiorenne... beh. Ovviamente avete sentito abbastanza voci su di lui da avere un'idea. Ma poi accadde la ribellione, e all'improvviso ci si aspettava che il Re avesse un ruolo più attivo. Quello interferì con i piani di Stane, quindi aveva bisogno del Re fuori dai piedi. Forse non avrebbe ucciso l’oca d'oro. È possibile che lo abbia fatto prigioniero da qualche parte, facendo trapelare una storia su di lui che è stato trattenuto per un riscatto, in attesa di vedere se può usarlo come leva, magari con Pierce, non lo so” suggerì Tony, agitando una mano in aria in quella che sembrava essere frustrazione per la sua mancanza di comprendere ciò che Stane potrebbe fare.

“Nel frattempo, Stane e chiunque stia lavorando con lui, probabilmente almeno Ross e Stone, stanno usando la storia del riscatto per guadagnare tempo, per non causare panico o una lotta di successione nel mezzo di una guerra. Nel frattempo sta consolidando il suo potere e affondando ulteriormente i suoi denti nel regno. Guarda, farà proclamare al Consiglio il cugino bastardo degli Stark come Re e loro due distruggeranno il regno” Tony esclamò.

“Sir Gregory? Pensi che abbia qualcosa a che fare con... cosa stai suggerendo?" Chiese Natasha accuratamente.

“Lui odia il Re. Desidera il potere. Tutti lo sanno. E Stane avrebbe bisogno di qualcuno con sangue reale per convincere il Consiglio ad approvarlo", offrì Tony, con voce dura. "Gregory non vorrebbe altro che sedersi al trono, e sicuramente non avrebbe problemi a commettere un regicidio per ottenerlo."

Steve fissò Tony mentre raccontava la sua storia, incerto su cosa, se non altro, credere. Quello che Tony stava suggerendo... gli sconvolse la mente, facendogli girare la testa con domande dopo domande. Non sembrava possibile. Eppure... c'era ovviamente qualcosa tra gli uomini di Stark e i Dieci Anelli. Qualcosa che coinvolgeva Tony. Qualcuno che potesse fabbricare un'arma come quella che Tony aveva usato sul ponte sarebbe estremamente prezioso, questo era vero.

Se anche solo la metà di ciò che Tony stava suggerendo fosse lontanamente vero... allora Fury e Pierce dovevano saperlo. Avrebbe potuto cambiare tutto. Tutta la ribellione di Pierce... se Stane e questo Sir Gregory avessero manipolato le cose... se avessero davvero cospirato per uccidere il Re o tenerlo prigioniero da qualche parte... forse i rancori di Pierce con il Re erano infondati, o almeno mal riposti, meglio riporli a Stane e a chiunque lavorasse con lui.

Ma Pierce aveva detto che era stato il Re a dare l'ordine, aveva detto di averlo sentito proprio dalle sue labbra. Pierce aveva protestato, con veemenza, aveva detto, ma il Re non fu influenzato. Anche Fury era stato lì, durante la riunione del Consiglio che aveva deciso così tanto della vita di Steve da lontano. Fury aveva confermato che Pierce aveva combattuto amaramente contro la proposta. Era stata una delle cose che aveva portato Fury a seguire Pierce nella ribellione. Steve scosse la testa per la frustrazione, attirando l'attenzione di Bucky.

"Non cominciare nemmeno, Steve", digrignò Bucky a denti stretti. “Non c'è assoluzione qui, lo sai.”

“So come sembra. Lo so”, interruppe Tony. “E so dopo quello, uh, quello che ho appena fatto... che chiederti di credere a quello che dico probabilmente è chiedere troppo. Forse mi sbaglio completamente. Forse non ho tutti i fatti. Può essere. Ma, se ho ragione, e di solito ce l’ho, allora il Reame è in pericolo. Stane e Gregory distruggeranno l'intero regno per spremere fino all'ultimo pizzico di potere per loro, e non si preoccuperanno di chi si farà male. Odiami se vuoi, ma non puoi pensare che voglia che accada questo” dichiarò Tony con fermezza. "Non so se Fury mi crederà o se lo farà, come potrebbe cambiare qualcosa. Ma... io devo provarci. Non posso semplicemente sedermi e lasciare che ciò accada. Non posso proprio. Non ti sto chiedendo di credermi. Ti sto chiedendo di fare quello che stavi per fare, tutto qui. Se non lo farai, allora me ne andrò subito e lo troverò da solo. ”

"Hai ragione, è chiedere troppo", rispose Clint. “Steve… non ascolterai questo tizio, vero? È pazzo o sta mentendo o per lo meno vuole manipolarti fino alla tua morte perché tu sei tu. "

"Con mio sgomento, conosco fin troppo bene le macchinazioni della vita reale di cui parla Tony, Capitano. È il peso infelice dei potenti, e trovare qualcuno di cui ti puoi fidare è il tuo più grande compito, e quello in cui più spesso fallisci,” disse Thor piano. “Il tuo Re non sarebbe il primo a riporre la sua fiducia in modo imprudente, perché il fardello del governo è grande, e la tentazione di rinunciare alle responsabilità che hai è tanta. Mio fratello ha cercato di minare il mio posto ad Asgard, e l'intero regno ha sofferto per la mia cecità,” continuò Thor, un'aria di malinconia contaminava la sua voce, e Steve non era abituato a vedere l'uomo così. “In effetti, fa parte del motivo per cui ho scelto di lasciare la mia amata Jane e seguirti, Capitano. Sei il tipo raro che non cerca di rinunciare a un tale fardello agli altri. Non hai modo di apprezzare quanto questo ti renda straordinario."

Steve si ritrovò a guardare Tony mentre Thor diceva il suo pezzo. Qualcosa si spostò dietro gli occhi marroni dell'uomo. Rimpianto, Steve lo riconobbe un momento dopo. Era rimpianto. Era familiare abbastanza con il sentimento stesso da vederne il riflesso negli altri.

"Fury vorrà parlargli, Steve," osservò Natasha. "Non sarebbe una brutta cosa lasciargli decidere come gestire la cosa. Non sappiamo quali informazioni potrebbe avere che non ha condiviso con noi."

Si rivolse a Tony, rivolgendosi direttamente a lui. “Saresti potuto morire. Saremmo potuti morire tutti. Pensi di saperne di più su questa... questa cosa... che hai creato. Che puoi controllarlo. Viviamo in un mondo che è il caos. Non puoi piegarlo alla tua volontà. Non funziona così. Ho visto governi alzarsi e cadere. Tutto è sostituibile. Tranne le cose che non lo sono. Se provi di nuovo a fare qualcosa del genere, ti ucciderò io stessa, prima che tu possa anche sollevare un'obiezione,” disse lei, annuendo verso Steve. Tony la stava osservando con gli occhi spalancati e scuri, la sua espressione tesa e cupa.

"Accetto le tue condizioni", disse Tony con un cenno solenne. “Capitano... Steve... tu... tu mi hai salvato la vita. Due volte. Non l'ho dimenticato. Dammi la possibilità di lasciare che significhi qualcosa. Per favore. Ho bisogno di farlo", lo supplicò Tony, guardando dritto verso di lui, gli occhi scuri e pieni di una profonda determinazione, lo stesso tipo che Steve aveva riconosciuto in molti giovani maltrattati con nemici più grandi, quelli da cui avrebbe dovuto andarsene, ma che non avrebbe mai potuto.

Se avesse detto di no, si sarebbe rifiutato di portare Tony con sé, allora Tony avrebbe davvero provato da solo, per quanto mal equipaggiato fosse, doveva affrontare il fatto di essere fuori in quel terreno da solo e con la minaccia dei Dieci Anelli e di quei cavalieri. Qualunque menzogna fosse uscita dalle labbra di Tony, stava dicendo la verità quando disse che credeva che il Regno fosse in pericolo, questo era evidente.

"Va bene. Lo portiamo da Fury”, dichiarò Steve, osservando mentre il sollievo illuminava brevemente i lineamenti di Tony prima che lui lo nascondesse di nuovo.

"Steve..." intervenne Bucky.

“Ho detto che lo portiamo da Fury, Buck. Basta”, lo interruppe Steve. Bucky gli lanciò uno sguardo funesto, prima di scuotere la testa e andarsene, allontanandosi di qualche passo dando le spalle al gruppo, stringendo forte la lancia nella mano buona.

"Sono in debito con te, Capitano", rispose Tony, guardando Steve e annuendo in nessun modo che potesse essere considerato rispettoso. C'era una strana espressione sul suo viso, così tagliente, quello sguardo concentrato che sembrava riservasse solo per far innervosire Steve. “Non vedo l'ora di ripagarlo. In molti modi."


	15. Capitolo 8

Tony sentì una grande ondata di sollievo attraversarlo alle parole del Capitano. Si era aggrappato all'idea di arrivare a Fury, cercando di convincere l'amico e consigliere un tempo fedele a suo padre, qualunque fossero le sue rimostranze passate con Tony, ora c’era in gioco qualcosa di più. Anche se non si era mai pienamente fidato di Fury, i segreti dell'uomo avevano segreti, dopotutto, una volta si fidava che Fury voleva ciò che era meglio per il Reame, per quanto potessero essere diversi su come definire esattamente questo ‘meglio’.

Si chiese quanto della ribellione di Pierce e della volontà di Fury di andare avanti, fosse stato a causa di qualunque macchinazione Stane aveva fatto mentre Tony teneva la testa fuori da qualsiasi cosa non gli interessasse, il che, sfortunatamente, aveva compreso quasi tutto ciò che non coinvolgeva il suo laboratorio o il suo letto. Nel frattempo, almeno fino ai recenti eventi, il suo regno e le persone erano stati quelli che avevano sopportato il peso della sua ignoranza. Forse c’era un po’ di giustizia nella sua situazione attuale. Più di un po’, pensò, strofinando una mano sulla placca di metallo che copriva la sua ferita al petto.

La squadra iniziò a spostarsi verso la riva insoddisfatti, per quanto Tony poteva dire, spingendo le cose negli zaini, controllando le armi e lanciando lunghe occhiate lungo il fiume verso dove Gulmira doveva stare. Steve si inginocchiò vicino al suo zaino, frugando tra i pochi contenuti, apparentemente alla ricerca di qualcosa. Estrasse un piccolo pezzo arrotolato di pelle, legato con un pezzo di spago e lo aprì, guardando attentamente qualunque cosa avesse srotolato. Steve... Steve, che Tony aveva speso per miglia e miglia in trappola trascinato dietro Bruce o Natasha, pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello l'uomo disteso sotto di lui, a come avrebbe potuto convincerlo a rispondergli, come sarebbe stato minare un po' di quel controllo costante, a farlo supplicare, e, naturalmente, i molti modi in cui poteva ottenere un sì che non era proprio un no. Offrire perdono al resto della squadra, forse? Era sicuro che Steve avrebbe accettato. Tony sentiva vagamente la nausea ora all'idea, guardando Steve nei suoi abiti fradici, il sangue che gli filtrava dalla maglia dove era stato ferito salvando la vita di Tony. Di nuovo.

Non voleva nemmeno esaminare troppo da vicino come le sue fantasie tendessero a coinvolgere Steve nel chiedergli perdono per averlo giudicato così duramente. Questo mentre pensava a quanto fosse bella la bocca di Steve attorno al suo cazzo che gli aveva reso difficile camminare, era il pensiero di Steve che scopriva la verità su di lui che gli faceva rigirare lo stomaco e stringere qualcosa nel petto. Lo voleva più profondamente di quanto si fosse reso conto. Perché se Steve gli avesse detto quanto erroneamente lo avesse giudicato, allora doveva essere vero. Ora... ora non era così sicuro se voleva che Steve lo vedesse davvero o no, e cosa avrebbe visto esattamente Steve se lo avesse fatto.

Steve, che si era separato dalla sua squadra e aveva marciato in una roccaforte nemica per ottenere qualcosa che avrebbe potuto aiutare ad alleviare il dolore di un prigioniero. Che poi rischiava la sua vita per salvare quella di un uomo che li aveva quasi fatti uccidere tutti nella disperazione e nell'arroganza di un tentativo di fuga. Tony era abbastanza certo che il numero di persone che sapeva che avrebbero fatto questo per lui, per Tony e non per il Re, erano solo Pepper, Jarvis e Rhodey.

Non sapeva che farci, con Steve, che litigava con lui, e stava facendo un lavoro fastidioso e spettacolare, ma che nuotava verso di lui invece di andarsene, pur sapendo che non riusciva nemmeno a respirare correttamente. Tony onestamente non sapeva cosa fare con quello. Era così al di fuori della sua esperienza. Aveva persone che sarebbero morte per lui, certo, a causa del suo titolo, del suo nome e del potere che aveva, perché se avessero fallito nel loro dovere, ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze. Ma qualcuno che rischierebbe tutto per lui senza nessun vantaggio o riconoscimento, nessuna gloria o causa, ma perché pensava che fosse la cosa giusta da fare? Era una lista dolorosamente breve.

Mentre era vero che Tony non aveva voluto che nessuno della squadra venisse ferito durante il suo tentativo di fuga, aveva fatto il possibile per ridurre al minimo le possibilità che ciò accadesse, aveva comunque accettato che c'era una possibilità che ciò accadesse. Questo o peggio. Sapeva che era una possibilità, non poteva mentire a se stesso al riguardo, e aveva rischiato, nonostante il potenziale costo. Si disse che ne sarebbe valsa la pena se fosse stato in grado di liberarsi, tornare alla sua vita, dove sarebbe dovuto essere. La sua vita valeva di più, dopo tutto, o almeno così era cresciuto credendo.

Qualsiasi verità rimasta di quell'idea non era mai sembrata più di adesso il risultato di una pura casualità.

Erano comunque nemici, che lavoravano attivamente contro di lui. Se fossero stati danneggiati a causa della sua fuga, beh, era semplicemente il rischio che tutti i soldati dovevano affrontare. Erano combattenti nemici, difficilmente innocenti. Oggettivamente, c'era della verità in quello.

E poi si era svegliato con Steve inginocchiato nella terra, incapace di respirare, fradicio fino al midollo e gocciolante di sangue, ciascuno dei membri del team che fissava Tony con tale ostilità per quello che aveva quasi fatto, per quello che avrebbero potuto perdere. Si era seduto lì nella terra a guardarli mentre cercavano di parlare con Steve attraverso il suo ansimare, guardando Barnes diventare gentile, e si rese conto che non era senso di colpa quello che sentiva, non esattamente o non del tutto. Era terrore puro.

Tony si scrollò di dosso le sue fantasticherie e si diresse dove Steve era inginocchiato nella sabbia soffice, fissando un pezzo di pergamena, gli occhi che scrutavano la pagina, un solco di concentrazione sulla sua fronte. Una mappa, realizzò Tony. Una mappa incredibilmente dettagliata, notò, scrutando più da vicino. Mostrava le sue terre, con varie strade, ponti e sentieri segnati, insieme a villaggi e città, porti e fiumi. E le postazioni delle truppe, le linee di rifornimento, le fortificazioni, persino la posizione di vari depositi.

Tony cercò di analizzarla il più furtivamente possibile, ma presto si ritrovò a sporgersi dalla spalla di Steve per guardare meglio, perché il livello di dettaglio era impressionante e la sua conoscenza dei movimenti delle sue truppe, comprese le frecce che presumibilmente indicavano posizioni future anticipate, era inquietantemente accurata. "Dove diavolo hai preso una mappa del genere?" Chiese Tony, accovacciato su Steve per vederla tutta.

"L'ho disegnata io", rispose Steve in modo uniforme, facendo sì che Tony desse un’altra occhiata. "Bruce ha scritto i nomi."

“Hai disegnato questa? Ma... ma... da dove provengono le informazioni? Hai corrotto qualcuno? Natasha l’ha fatto per te? Figlio di... che... non dovresti avere... Pierce sa tutto questo?" Tony sbuffò, sentendo il petto stretto e il mal di stomaco. Questo praticamente svelava tutta la strategia di Ross. Steve gli diede solo una lunga occhiata, perché ovviamente non aveva intenzione di fornire a Tony una risposta completa.

“Non ho corrotto nessuno, Tony, e dovresti scusarti con Natasha per l'insinuazione. Ho combattuto contro il generale Ross abbastanza a lungo da riuscire a capire cosa è più probabile che faccia dopo, tutto considerato", rispose Steve. Tony si sedette sulle sue gambe, sconcertato dalla svolta degli eventi e avendo, ancora una volta, sottovalutato gravemente Steve, un errore che sembrava piuttosto fastidiosamente incline a fare. Steve si alzò e si avvicinò a Barton, i due discutevano di qualcosa sulla mappa a bassa voce in modo che Tony non potesse sentire. Figlio di puttana. Non c'era da stupirsi che Rhodey fosse preoccupato.

"Nessuna offesa," disse Tony, rivolgendosi a Natasha, con un lieve inchino rispettoso.

"Oh, figurati," lo rassicurò leggermente Natasha, facendo roteare il suo pugnale sul dorso delle dita come un gioco per bambini. Tony non era un esperto, ma era abbastanza sicuro che si fosse offesa.

“Prenderemo la rotta meridionale per evitare l'accampamento di Stark vicino a Genosha. Dovremo tagliare attraverso il Fenyick Pass, che so ci porterà vicino al territorio conteso che Schmidt sostiene, ma è abbastanza lontano dalla sua base, e non abbiamo notizie del traffico", Steve annunciò, guadagnandosi un cenno del capo da Natasha. “Il terreno renderà quasi impossibile seguirci per quei cavalieri, almeno non a cavallo. Ci vorrà più tempo per arrivare a Fury, ma è troppo rischioso attraversare il territorio di Stark quando sanno che sei qui, Tony, e sono alla tua ricerca. Inoltre, abbiamo sentito delle voci a Gulmira che la taglia sugli Avengers è aumentata. Di nuovo”, disse Steve, e la mente di Tony tornò alla sua conversazione con Rhodey nella tenda dopo la sua piccola dimostrazione di armi. _Offri loro di più... Ho bisogno di questo loro Capitano per un_ _a_ _piacevole,_ _vera_ _impiccagione pubblica..._ Tony sbatté le palpebre sorpreso quando qualcosa nella sua pancia si serrò, trovandosi davvero a fare un passo verso Steve per... per cosa? Non ne era sicuro. Non poteva rimangiarsi le sue frivole parole dette quando il Capitano era semplicemente un fastidio da gestire in modo da poter tornare alle sue attività più interessanti e non dover affrontare le preoccupazioni di Rhodey e la vaga delusione.

Di solito non permetteva queste cose ai prigionieri di guerra. Aveva parlato in fretta e con fastidio perché era stata almeno la quinta volta che Rhodey si era lamentato degli Avengers e i loro successi. E se Rhodey fosse davvero riuscito a catturare Steve, lo avrebbe portato davanti a Tony in catene, come aveva arrogantemente richiesto? Dubitava che avrebbe trattato Steve così come l'uomo aveva trattato lui. Non voleva particolarmente pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se le loro circostanze fossero state invertite. Era abbastanza sicuro che avrebbe notato Steve, anche se non era orgoglioso di dove quella linea di pensiero lo avrebbe portato. Tony poteva vederlo, orgoglioso e che si rifiutava di cedere, sfidandolo con i suoi occhi blu folgoranti. Oh, Tony l'avrebbe notato benissimo.

I prigionieri che le sue truppe avevano catturato erano sorprendentemente fedeli a questo Capitano, aveva detto Rhodey, e Tony aveva bisogno che l'uomo fosse abbattuto prima che diventasse un simbolo, voleva schiacciare qualunque cosa stesse fermentando nei cuori delle forze di Pierce prima che il rispetto e l'ammirazione maturassero in qualcosa di più. Le persone combattevano un uomo per molte ragioni. Le persone seguivano un uomo per molto meno. L'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era che Pierce trovasse un eroe. E poi aveva davvero conosciuto Steve e un po' si rese conto che era troppo tardi. Non avrebbe avuto quella possibilità se Rhodey avesse avuto successo. Avrebbe potuto facilmente rovinare qualcosa che lui non avrebbe perso tempo a dare una possibilità, senza mai rendersi conto della sua perdita.

“Accidenti, sto iniziando a pensare che alla Corona non piacciamo molto. Sono profondamente ferito", disse Barton con un sorrisetto, riportando l'attenzione di Tony sulla conversazione. “Quanto valgo adesso? Potrei costituirmi. "

"Continua a parlare, Barton, e li pagherò io per farti prendere," disse Bruce con leggerezza, battendo le mani sulla schiena dell'arciere e con un sorriso. "Chi è d’accordo?" Le mani della squadra si alzarono automaticamente, tranne Steve, che stava cercando di non sorridere così forte da far male.

Come erano riusciti a passare dal discutere allo scherzare a spese di uno di loro in un attimo, Tony non riusciva a capire. La maggior parte delle persone era troppo impegnata a cercare favori da lui per fare battute, in particolare a sue spese. Sentì qualcosa di simile all'invidia nel suo petto, il che era ridicolo, ovviamente. Di cosa doveva essere invidioso? Mettendo da parte la distruzione del suo Regno ed essere mandato a morte dalla gente di cui si fidava, aveva tutto ciò che poteva desiderare a portata di mano.

Tranne... tranne che in un battito di ciglia e si era perso un sorriso tra Steve e Bruce, una smorfia affettuosa di Clint, un lieve sorrisetto sulle labbra di Natasha e un ampio sorriso che attraversava il viso di Thor, diamine, persino le spalle di Barnes che erano tese per lo sforzo di non ridere, anche lui con la mano alzata in aria, anche se aveva dato le spalle alla squadra, e Tony pensava che forse non aveva quasi tutto quello che desiderava.

“Esilarante. Dei, tutti voi... grazie mille, merde," ribatté Clint con un sorriso. "Quando inevitabilmente vi tradirò per la vita di piacere a cui ho giustamente diritto, voglio che sappiate, che la vostra rovina è iniziata proprio qui. ”

"Questo ci perseguiterà, ne sono sicuro", disse Steve allegro, guadagnandosi una risata sorpresa da Tony prima di soffocarla agli sguardi scontenti della squadra, come se l'umorismo di Steve appartenesse solo a loro.

“Muoviamoci. Dobbiamo mettere una certa distanza tra noi e il fiume prima del tramonto", disse Steve, guardando il sole, che stava appena iniziando la sua discesa nel mare. Tutti finirono di sistemare i loro zaini, e tutti tranne Bruce estraevano le armi.

“Non saremo in grado di muoverci molto di notte. Il terreno è troppo frastagliato. Clint, voglio che i tuoi occhi siano davanti. Buck e Natasha, ai lati. Ci rincontriamo alle Cascate”, disse, e i due si separarono dalla squadra, prendendo sentieri diversi, Tony realizzò, mentre si muovevano nel bosco vicino al fiume. “Tony? Pensi di esserti ripreso abbastanza per stare al passo?" Steve chiese. Tony annuì in risposta, forzando i suoi muscoli, stremati dal tentativo di fuga e dalla bella nuotata nel fiume, a muoversi. Seguì i passi di Steve nel bosco, Bruce e Thor marciavano dietro al ritmo del Capitano.

Camminarono in silenzio per un po', fino ad un certo momento non ovvio per Tony, in cui Steve decise che erano abbastanza lontani dal fiume e presumibilmente da dove i cavalieri potevano facilmente superarli per consentire alla squadra di rilassarsi un po', un segnale comunicato che era evidente a Bruce e Thor ma che Tony non capì, e improvvisamente Thor stava raccontando una storia di quando stava quasi per essere investito dalla sua amata Jane sul suo cavallo al loro primo incontro. Sembrava una storia che gli altri avevano già sentito prima, ma a Tony piaceva sentire l'entusiasmo dell'uomo e il chiaro gusto per la storia, e nessuno sembrava propenso a dire a Thor di smettere.

"È una donna saggia, la mia amata Jane", gli disse Thor, gli occhi che brillavano intensamente alla felicità rivangata. “Lei traccia le stelle e usa le sue conoscenze per aiutare gli agricoltori e i pescatori nei loro sforzi, davvero una manna per coloro che metteranno da parte pregiudizi meschini e ascolteranno una donna. Guai a coloro che la liquiderebbero a causa del suo genere", disse Thor accigliato. “La nostra bella Natasha usa le debolezze e il giudizio degli altri a suo vantaggio, ma queste cose nascono dall'ignoranza e sebbene possano aiutare la nostra causa, è comunque un grande fallimento. "

“L’assistente del Re è una donna. Pepper Potts. Lei è brillante. Gestisce il Castello e la maggior parte dell'amministrazione della Città del Re. Da quello che ho sentito, intendo. Lui non riusciva a fare nulla senza di lei. Dicono", disse Tony.

"Penso che alla mia Jane piacerebbe molto questa Assistente del Re", rispose subito Thor.

“Ho sentito che anche il Re ha un interesse per le stelle. Scommetto che gli piacerebbe incontrare la tua Jane,” suggerì Tony, pensando alla sua vasta biblioteca e al grande specchio che aveva installato sulla cima della Torre, sopra i suoi alloggi privati.

"Come sei arrivato a lavorare con gli esplosivi, Tony?" Chiese Bruce, in quello che Tony pensava fosse un povero tentativo per fargli dire qualcosa di utile.

“Mio padre era coinvolto nella fabbricazione di armi. Esplosivi, a volte. Immagino di averlo appreso da lui, quando ero giovane. Quindi... sembrava proprio la cosa giusta da fare. Con la guerra e tutto il resto", Tony rispose, e tutto ciò fu un vantaggio poiché era la verità, senza dover mentire.

"Ah sì, seguire le orme del proprio genitore è un nobile inseguimento", ammise Thor. "Il padre del nostro Capitano era un soldato. Credo che tu abbia sempre cercato di servire, Steven, anche quando la tua salute era troppo fragile per permetterlo, non è così?”

"Sì", rispose Steve semplicemente, non dicendo altro, ma sembrava abbastanza per soddisfare Thor. Salute fragile? Tony aveva supposto che Steve fosse stato lontano da casa quando la pestilenza era stata spazzata via dalle Terre dei Fiumi, ed era così che lui e Barnes erano riusciti a farcela. Forse no. Si chiedeva se Steve aveva sofferto di qualunque malattia fosse stata quella che aveva spazzato via Brookland dal mondo con tale efficienza mortale. Aveva sentito che nessuno era sopravvissuto, ma quelle cose erano sempre esagerate quando gli arrivavano alle orecchie.

"Eri malato?" Tony chiese. La sua voce sembrava strana alle proprie orecchie, per qualche motivo. “Era... era per quello che è successo? A Brookland?"

"No", rispose Steve, fissando con fermezza davanti a loro mentre camminavano attraverso i boschi, gli alberi diventavano più alti e spessi mentre si allontanavano dal fiume. Tony notò una leggera inclinazione, dal modo in cui i suoi polpacci bruciavano. "Io... te l’ho detto che non ero un bambino robusto", spiegò. Tony annuì, immaginando uno Steve più piccolo e magro con la stessa mascella definita e gli occhi brillanti e decisi. "Ero malato. Molto. Quando ero giovane. Ero più grande quando arrivò la peste. Quella? Quella è l'unica cosa che non ho preso”, disse Steve duramente, facendo scorrere un ramo contro il suo scudo.

"È stata una cosa terribile ciò che è successo lì", disse Tony, con voce bassa e incerta, perché questo ovviamente faceva ancora male a Steve. Ad essere onesti, era stato così lontano dalla sua vita al tempo, non ci aveva davvero pensato molto, a parte un vago senso di tristezza per una tragedia che colpì delle persone che non conosceva. Ricordò le preoccupazioni per evitare la diffusione della malattia. Nessuno avrebbe toccato nulla che provenisse da quella zona, i cestini che Pepper aveva ammirato tanto, finirono in un falò con altri oggetti che avevano avuto la sfortuna di essere originari di una regione che era diventata improvvisamente mortale. Non poteva immaginare come doveva essere per Steve, vivere così, perdere così tante persone, il suo intero mondo spazzato via quasi da un giorno all'altro, ritrovandosi catapultato in un mondo che avrebbe a malapena riconosciuto, così diverso da quello che sarebbe dovuto essere lì.

“Sono successe molte cose terribili lì. La malattia era una di quelle", rispose Steve enigmaticamente, suscitando la curiosità di Tony.

"Cosa..." iniziò Tony, qualcosa di freddo che gli scivolava nella spina dorsale.

“Basta, Tony. Non serve a niente. Lascia stare", disse Steve, accelerando il passo abbastanza da rendere qualsiasi tentativo di conversazione uno spreco di fiato. Tony guardò interrogativamente Bruce, ma il dottore studiava i suoi piedi mentre camminava. Continuarono a marciare per quella che sembrava la maggior parte del giorno, prima che Steve si fermasse. Le gambe di Tony erano quasi pronte a crollare sotto di lui, ma si rifiutò di lamentarsi. Guardò ciò che lo circondava e si rese presto conto che erano arrivati in quello che doveva essere il posto che Steve aveva chiamato le Cascate, anche se sembrava un'esagerazione, secondo Tony. Una piccola cascata, appena più alta di due uomini, cadeva su grandi massi grigi che si impilavano ordinatamente contro un dorso dove la terra sembrava improvvisamente sporgere, raggiungendo il cielo con le rocce. La roccia scavata dietro il muro d'acqua formava una piccola grotta.

Tony poteva vedere le montagne in lontananza e notò per la prima volta che il fogliame era cambiato un po', le foglie diventarono più spesse e la chioma degli alberi più densa, il muschio spugnoso che si arrampicava sui tronchi e sulle radici degli alberi più grandi. Era stato troppo distratto dai suoi pensieri, dal dolore e dalla stanchezza di camminare molto più di quanto fosse abituato, per notarlo prima, ma stavano sicuramente prendendo quota mentre si allontanavano dal fiume. Non riusciva ancora a vederle, ma sapeva che si stavano dirigendo verso le terre contese all'ombra delle montagne di ghiaccio che Schmidt rivendicava per la sua folle setta di adoratori, usando come simbolo la mitica bestia dell'Hydra.

Tony sentì l'eco di un trillo acuto, come il richiamo di un uccello, e alzò lo sguardo per notare Barton seduto sul masso piatto che formava parte della cima delle Cascate, facendo pendere i suoi piedi nel torrente mentre l’acqua cadeva giù. "Nulla di ché, solo un orso che caga, Cap", li informò Barton. “È tutto tranquillo. Sai, questo significa che probabilmente moriremo tutti."

"Se la tranquillità è mortale, sono certo che garantirai tu la nostra sicurezza", disse secco Steve, posizionando il suo scudo nel torrente e slacciando la sua cintura della spada.

"Cap non ha torto, Clint", disse Bruce ridacchiando. Anche Tony sorrise, ma fu attento a non farlo diventare una risata, il suo godimento per qualsiasi cosa, ovviamente, era ancora fonte di irritazione. Il gruppo mise giù i loro zaini e le armi, e Bruce iniziò a organizzare ciò che poteva per accendere un fuoco. Barton saltò da una roccia all'altra prima di atterrare sul terreno soffice alla base delle Cascate, e si avvicinò a Bruce per passargli l'arco. Lanciò a Tony uno sguardo infastidito dall'indignazione di dover usare l'arco per una cosa banale come un fuoco, ma non avevano molta scelta dal momento che Tony aveva perso le pietre da fuoco che Bruce usava normalmente, nel suo tentativo di fuga,.

Pochi minuti dopo, Natasha apparve in mezzo a loro come se si fosse materializzata fuori dalla cascata come uno spirito d'acqua. “Nessun segno dei cavalieri o di chiunque altro.", disse, andando con grazia accanto a Bruce che stava lavorando con l'arco di Clint e un ramoscello per provare ad accendere il fuoco. Tony vide un piccolo pennacchio di fumo che finalmente iniziò ad uscire dopo qualche sforzo, e guardò Bruce aggiungere con cura delle foglie secche alla minuscola fiamma, soffiando delicatamente su di essa per incoraggiarla.

“Tony, se hai i cristalli di sale, ti mostro come dissolverli per la soluzione che dovrai prendere. Penso che sarà di aiuto, anche se ammetto di non aver mai visto un caso abbastanza simile al tuo", disse Bruce, tirando fuori una piccola pentola di metallo ed alcune pinze. Tony tirò fuori la borsa che Steve gli aveva dato e la porse a Bruce, che lasciò cadere alcuni dei cristalli fini in un po' d'acqua nella pentola e la mantenne sopra la fiamma con le pinze.

Quando il sale finì di dissolversi, versò la soluzione in un minuscolo cilindro e lo restituì a Tony. “Un paio di gocce al giorno dovrebbero bastare. Vedi come ti senti dopo una quindicina di giorni. Per quando arriveremo da Fury, penso che saremmo riusciti a contrastare la maggior parte degli effetti dell’avvelenamento da metallo, anche se non so per quanto tempo può funzionare qualcosa del genere. Potremmo dover rendere la soluzione più forte mentre andiamo”, disse Bruce, con la bocca leggermente contratta per l'insoddisfazione. Tony annuì in segno di ringraziamento e prese il cilindro da Bruce, riponendolo con cura in una delle tasche interne della sua camicia dove aveva nascosto i suoi esplosivi.


	16. Capitolo 8 - II Parte

Tony rovesciò il cilindro in bocca, permettendo a qualche goccia preziosa di colpire la lingua prima di deglutire. Stranamente, si fidava davvero dell’aiuto di Bruce ed era un po' ottimista che la cosa avrebbe potuto funzionare, anche se, per nessun altro motivo, Bruce avrebbe permesso a Steve di rischiare la sua vita e quella di Barnes per qualcosa che non pensava avesse una reale possibilità di avere qualche tipo di beneficio. O almeno, avrebbe potuto far guadagnare abbastanza tempo a Tony per arrivare da Fury e poi di nuovo alla Torre e a quel meraviglioso pezzo di metallo inviato dal Re di Wakanda come dono dell'incoronazione. Era affascinato dalle proprietà di quel dannato oggetto da quando l'aveva ottenuto. Lo aveva studiato a lungo, ed era come se non avesse mai visto niente di così prima, anche se non aveva mai capito cosa fare con quel dannato coso. Al momento era appoggiato sulla sua scrivania nel suo laboratorio, il più grande fermacarte del mondo. E ora, avrebbe potuto salvargli la vita.

Tony affondò a terra accanto a Bruce e di fronte a Natasha mentre Thor, Steve e Barton fecero un passo verso il lato opposto del piccolo ruscello che scorreva dalle Cascate, che si snodava fino al fiume, suppose Tony. C'era una piccola area aperta lì, uno spazio piatto tra gli alberi privo di rocce e radici.

"Lo amerai," disse Bruce con un sorriso. "Guarda." Tony si guardò attorno con curiosità, e cominciò a chiedersi che cosa stesse per amare esattamente, quando Thor si lanciò verso il Capitano mentre Barton scagliò quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un calcio brutale al ginocchio. Steve si allontanò da Thor facilmente e bloccò il calcio di Barton mentre ne diede uno dei suoi che mandò Barton all'indietro, anche se l'uomo atterrò in modo sorprendentemente. Andò avanti così per lunghi minuti, Thor e Clint tentavano di colpire con pugni e calci e Steve li parava con tale velocità, abilità e grazia che era davvero sorprendente da guardare.

Bruce aveva ragione, anche se forse non del tutto per i motivi che Bruce si sarebbe aspettato. Steve era bellissimo in azione, davvero. Tony aveva visto abbastanza dimostrazioni di combattimenti dai suoi cavalieri e comandanti da sapere che stava guardando qualcosa di speciale, che probabilmente non avrebbe mai rivisto. Da quel poco che Tony aveva osservato, Steve era eccezionale con la spada e quel dannato scudo era come un'estensione del suo braccio, ma nel combattimento corpo a corpo, era, almeno nell'esperienza di Tony, senza precedenti. Tuttavia, meraviglia era probabilmente la parola giusta per ciò che provava, probabilmente non l'unica per descrivere la sua reazione. Tony sentì un brivido attraversarlo, il suo respiro profondo, e la sera avanzava mentre lui diventava duro dentro i suoi calzoni. Tutto quel potere, tutta quella agilità e azione, tutta quella forza e concentrazione... era stato incredibile da vedere. Ed era stato utilizzato per spodestarlo, ma per la prima volta Tony si ritrovò davvero a riflettere su come sarebbe stato se non fosse stato così, se Steve avesse giurato fedeltà a lui, portando lo stemma rosso e oro di Tony come fosse suo, se Steve fosse stato il _suo_ …

Tony si sentì dolorosamente duro contro i lacci dei calzoni con una rapidità che lo colse di sorpresa. Si sistemò, cercando una posizione più comoda, o almeno per nascondere l’evidenza a Bruce. Tony si costrinse a riflettere sul problema della topologia di curve e superfici algebriche su cui stava lavorando prima di partire per incontrare Ross e i suoi uomini in quel fatidico viaggio. "Lo so. Impressionante, eh?” Disse Bruce, notando la bocca aperta di Tony. Tony dubitava che Bruce sapesse, o meglio, sperava di no, ma annuì comunque, facendo quello che Bruce si aspettava. “La prima volta che li ho visti allenarsi... beh, è stato più o meno quando ho deciso di cucinare", disse Bruce con un sorriso sbilenco.

"Phillips lo ha addestrato?" Chiese Tony, e Bruce annuì, preparando la sua pentola per far bollire l'acqua per la cena e raccogliendo le sue foglie di tè in una tazzina. “Non ho mai sentito parlare di Phillips che addestrasse qualcuno… uh... qualcuno…” Tony si sforzò di trovare le parole giuste che non suonassero terribilmente pretenziose.

“Qualcuno che non fosse un ex scudiero o un cavaliere sponsorizzato dalla Corona o da una famiglia abbastanza ricca da sostenere le loro pretese? O un analfabeta non-proprio-pescatore proveniente da un'area infestata dalla peste?” Bruce offrì con un sopracciglio alzato. "Cerco solo di essere sicuro di quale gruppo dobbiamo giudicare", Bruce chiarì, ma non sgarbatamente. “Beh, Phillips non addestra gratuitamente, questo è vero. Steve era un caso speciale, però", disse Bruce.

"Non ho alcun dubbio", rispose Tony, scoprendo che lo pensava davvero.

“Beh, Steve... sarebbe il primo a dirti che deve molto a questo dottore che conosceva. Immagino che lo conoscesse anche Phillips. Il ragazzo raccomandò Steve e questo apparentemente fu abbastanza per Phillips" Spiegò Bruce. “Il Dottor Erskine. Ne hai sentito parlare? Ha lavorato alla Città del Re anni fa, così ho sentito. Era una cosa importante, all’epoca. "

"Quel... quel nome mi suona familiare", meditò Tony, cercando di recuperare il ricordo. "Dove l’ho già sentito?" Non poteva dire a Bruce che stava decidendo se rispondere o meno, e quanto poteva dire.

“Ha lavorato per il Re Howard per un po', credo. Fu una delle prime persone a dare degli avvertimenti su Schmidt e su cosa stesse facendo la sua allegra banda di folli devoti. Gli portò un sacco di problemi, immagino. All'epoca non era un'opinione popolare. Comunque, lasciò la città e in qualche modo, anni dopo, finì nel mezzo di Brookland nel periodo in cui tutto andò all'inferno. Era... brillante, a quanto ho capito", disse Bruce, versando dell’acqua nella pentola e posizionandola sopra il fuoco.

Sembrava un po' familiare. Erskine sarebbe stato probabilmente in città mentre Tony era ancora profondamente coinvolto nei suoi studi e in altre attività meno erudite, volte in gran parte a infastidire suo padre o almeno a fargli posare l'idromele e il vino abbastanza a lungo da ricordargli che aveva un figlio. Essere disprezzati era mille volte meglio che essere ignorato, dopo tutto. Certamente non stava prestando attenzione ai deliri dei medici a caso su qualcosa che sarebbe potuto accadere a leghe di distanza, ma le dichiarazioni di Bruce smossero un ricordo.

"Erskine... sì, ok. Ricordo il nome, anche se non riesco ad immaginarlo. Quindi conosceva Phillips?” Chiese Tony, lanciando una rapida occhiata a Bruce prima di riportare la sua attenzione sulla lotta. Barton era fuori, seduto a gambe incrociate sull'erba e curando il suo fianco, ma offrendo un continuo, e incredibilmente inutile commento, mentre Thor si lanciava verso Steve, che lo schivò e contrattaccò con apparente facilità.

“Hanno lavorato insieme durante la Grande Guerra. Lui e Phillips. Comunque, Erskine diede a Steve quella che doveva essere una raccomandazione abbastanza buona da superare tutte le sue preoccupazioni, perché Phillips finì per accogliere Steve quando si presentò alla sua porta con i vestiti sulla schiena. Sulla base di quel poco che so dell'uomo, scommetto che non era conosciuto per la bontà del suo cuore" Bruce rispose. Tony immaginò il burbero comportamento di Phillips nella sua mente, ricordando il modo in cui ogni parola che diceva l'uomo praticamente sembrava che avesse ricevuto un morso. Bruce aveva, senza dubbio, ragione su Phillips. Era difficile immaginare che avesse accettato di addestrare qualcuno senza esperienza in combattimento e senza una borsa piena per compensare.

Gli occhi di Tony seguirono i movimenti di Steve mentre Thor agitava un grosso pugno alla testa, Steve si abbassò e ruotò verso Thor, invece di allontanarsi, e usando lo stesso slancio di Thor per sbilanciarlo, facendo inciampare l'uomo più grande nella terra. Thor stava ridendo di gusto e congratulandosi con Steve per la sua bella esibizione. "Farò il primo turno di guardia come penitenza", Thor annunciò di buon umore. Ovviamente, accettare Steve nel suo programma di addestramento era stata una buona scelta da parte di Phillips.

Natasha si alzò da dove era seduta accanto al fuoco. "Il mio turno", disse con un piccolo sorriso a tirarle le labbra. Clint emise un lungo suono "ooooohhhh" mentre Natasha si avvicinava. Un momento dopo, Tony capì perché. La donna combatteva come l'acqua, quasi impossibile da catturare e tenere. E anche lei era veloce, quasi quanto Steve, ma i suoi movimenti erano di uno stile completamente diverso, anche se non meno efficace. Le mancava la forza di Steve, ma chiaramente compensava con l’abilità.

Tuttavia, Steve era leggermente più veloce, leggermente migliore. Lo si poteva vedere mentre si allenavano, il modo in cui lei doveva avvolgersi intorno a Steve, cercando di attaccarlo mentre si teneva troppo vicina per dargli qualsiasi vantaggio. Funzionò per un po’, ma ebbe l'effetto collaterale di rendersi facile da raggiungere. Ad un certo punto, saltò sulla schiena di Steve, torcendo le gambe attorno alla vita di Steve e tentando di infilare una sottile corda sotto il mento di Steve, una garrota, realizzò Tony. Lui strinse le mani sotto prima che lei potesse stringere, guadagnando un applauso da Barton e un sibilo di preoccupazione da Thor.

"Credevo che le nostre regole di combattimento in squadra non richiedessero armi?" Chiese Thor, guardando Steve in confusione e accarezzando il suo martello come se potesse sentirsi escluso.

“A volte devi combattere senza armi. Solo gli sciocchi sono d'accordo sul questo," rispose Natasha, respirando affannosamente mentre stringeva la garrota contro la presa di Steve. Un secondo dopo, Steve la gettò dalla sua schiena e a terra, dove rotolò via e rimase immobile.

“Nat?” Chiese Steve preoccupato, correndo verso la sua sagoma ferma. Allungò delicatamente una mano verso il basso per stringere delicatamente la sua spalla, e lei prontamente si sedette e allungò un coltello che estrasse dal nulla alla sua gola.

“E gli sciocchi più grandi credono che abbiano solo quello. Arrenditi, soldato ", disse sorridendo.

"Diamine," rispose Steve con una smorfia, alzandosi e alzando le mani davanti a sé .

“Ci caschi sempre, sai? Ogni. Singola. Volta. Se non facessi nient'altro nella mia vita, ti farei allenare a pensare il peggio delle persone", disse Natasha, tirandosi su senza alcuno sforzo. Si stava massaggiando la spalla su cui era atterrata, ma non aveva un aspetto peggiore di Thor e Barton, i quali si stavano massaggiando i muscoli doloranti.

“Ci sei cascato di nuovo, Steve? Cos'era questa volta? Ferita alla caviglia? Ginocchio slogato?" Chiese Barnes, camminando nel campo, stringendo la lancia e posando il suo zaino sullo scudo di Steve. “Non ti avevo avvertito di controllarla per le armi prima che ti allenassi? Non che le avresti trovate tutte. Dove diavolo tiene comunque quelle cose?”

"Non ti piacerebbe saperlo?" Disse Natasha con un sorrisetto, sfiorando Barnes mentre tornava a sedersi accanto al fuoco, accettando una sorta di tazza di tè dall'odore amaro di Bruce.

"È stato a dir poco impressionante", disse Tony onestamente mentre Natasha prendeva posto di fronte a lui. "Tutto ciò. Suppongo che non vorrai dirmi dove l'hai imparato? ”

"Tutti hanno bisogno dei loro segreti, Tony," osservò Natasha innocentemente, mescolando il suo tè e soffiando con leggerezza mentre lo scrutava dall'altra parte del fuoco, qualcosa nel suo sguardo faceva venire i brividi a Tony.

"Io… uh, sì. Suppongo. Se non vuoi dirlo, cioè. Non sono affari miei, comunque”, Tony balbettò, incerto su ciò che era appena successo. “Beh, lui è bravo, questo è certo. Non ho mai visto niente del genere. Voglio dire, ho visto alcuni guerrieri che Phillips ha formato prima, ma niente del genere, lo giuro. Sembrava quasi imbattibile," ammise Tony, guardando Steve mentre si sedeva vicino al suo zaino e prendeva la spada dal suo fodero.

Steve allungò una mano verso Barnes, con il palmo in su, e Barnes sembrava infastidito e scontroso, con uno sguardo lancinante, ma anche lui non sembrava poter fare nulla che potesse deludere il Capitano. Barnes frugò nel suo zaino e porse a Steve una pietra grigia, alla quale Steve si dedicò per affilare la sua spada. Era sulla punta della lingua di Tony chiedere dove fosse la pietra per affilare di Steve che usava prima, quella che Phillips aveva dato ai suoi guerrieri come una specie di dono avvolto in un detto che suo padre amava ripetere e che lui avrebbe voluto ignorare. Poi Tony capì dove la pietra per affilare fosse finita. Il cilindro con la soluzione si fece improvvisamente pesante in tasca. Tony deglutì pesantemente, la bocca improvvisamente secca. Chi scambiava l'unica cosa che aveva un qualche valore per aiutare eventualmente un prigioniero che a malapena conosceva? Dei, non aveva idea di cosa fare con quest’uomo, e questo lo stava facendo impazzire.

Natasha osservò Tony da sopra la sua tazza di tè, le lunghe ciglia che sbattevano contro le sottili ossa delle sue guance. “È il migliore con cui mi sono battuta. E questo la dice lunga, credimi. Non ho mai visto nessuno in grado di combattere come lui”, disse scuotendo la testa, gli occhi grandi e luminosi mentre guardava Steve che faceva scorrere la pietra su e giù per la lunghezza della sua spada per affilarla, con una strana malinconia che incombeva sui suoi lineamenti. “Non mi preoccupo delle sue capacità. È il suo cuore che lo farà uccidere uno di questi giorni”, continuò, la voce che si tingeva di una profonda tristezza. Tony sentì qualcosa nel suo stomaco, il freddo che lo attraversava. Assaggiò qualcosa vagamente come l'acqua del fiume.

Thor afferrò il suo martello e scalò le rocce con sorprendente agilità per sedersi in cima alle cascate e fare la guardia. Steve si avvicinò per prendere il suo zaino da dove l'aveva lasciato vicino a dove si trovava ora Tony. "Al vincitore, il bottino", disse Steve con un sorriso, prendendo una manciata di mirtilli rotondi e scuri, lasciandoli cadere nelle mani di Natasha. Tony pensò che lui si sarebbe lamentato. "Ne ho trovati alcuni quando ci siamo fermati qualche tempo fa", spiegò Steve.

Lei si chinò e gli posò un leggero bacio sulla guancia, facendolo sussultare un po', guardandola stranamente. "Per che cos'era quello?" Chiese Steve. Tony osservò l'intero scambio con non poco fascino, le parole dette prima da Natasha risuonavano ancora nella sua mente.

"Per essere sempre un bravo ragazzo", rispose, mangiando una bacca grassoccia mentre camminava verso Bruce che stava alimentando il fuoco. Tony non era sicuro se i suoi occhi stessero seguendo l'ondeggiamento dei suoi fianchi o dei mirtilli. Dannazione. Entrambi sembravano fantastici. Dopo così tanti fottuti biscotti, sarebbe stato difficile scegliere quale fosse più attraente.

"Questo è stato piuttosto impressionante", offrì Tony, distogliendo gli occhi da Natasha e i suoi... mirtilli. “Ho già visto alcuni dei guerrieri di Phillips. Vengono in città a volte, ad esibirsi per il Re e la Corte, ma non ho mai visto niente del genere." Steve si strinse nelle spalle.

“Mi viene in mente che, considerando le numerose persone che mi vogliono morto rispetto a quanto avevo precedentemente realizzato, potrebbe essere una buona idea per me imparare alcune cose in tal senso. Ho avuto un addestramento di base. Essendo un fabbricante di armi, i militari sono abbastanza accomodanti. Ma niente di quello che puoi fare tu. Quindi, stavo pensando... forse potresti allenarmi un po' ” suggerì Tony, appoggiandosi ad una grande quercia mentre Steve si inginocchiava per frugare nel suo zaino, che solo gli Dei sapevano cosa poteva esserci. Probabilmente più di quei biscotti orribili con cui continuava a cercare di nutrire Tony.

“Vuoi che ti alleni. Per essere più bravo a difenderti. Sei... sei fuori di testa, Tony? Ti ho dato un rasoio e ti ho detto che se fossi riuscito a sfuggire a tutti con quello, noi meritavamo di perdere, e ci sei quasi riuscito. Non ti aiuterò a renderti più letale,” replicò Steve, scuotendo la testa per l'audacia di Tony, ma c'era un sorriso che gli tirava le labbra che stava cercando di nascondere scrutando troppo intensamente nel suo zaino.

“Non sto parlando di qualcosa di troppo complicato. Solo alcune mosse che potrei usare se mai diventasse necessario. E se la squadra fosse attaccata? Sarei un peso e tu lo sai. Riesco a fare qualcosa, ma oltre ad alcuni pugni lanciati qua e là e tirare i capelli abbastanza forte, non ho esattamente avuto la necessità in termini di difesa personale fino a quando... beh... diciamo solo di recente", ammise Tony. “Solo... solo quanto basta per non essere completamente indifeso. Se succedesse qualcosa, intendo. Penso... Penso che potrei esserti utile. Alla squadra. Se mi lasciassi provare, cioè” continuò Tony. "E sono disposto a negoziare per l’allenamento."

"Negoziare?" Chiese Steve, corrugando le sopracciglia come Tony si aspettava Steve facesse, cercando di capire dov'era la trappola in qualunque cosa Tony stesse dicendo.

"Negoziare. Sì. La tua abilità per la mia," suggerì Tony.

“Non c'è bisogno di sapere molto su come far saltare in aria le cose tranne dove mettere la cosa con la miccia che brucia,” replicò Steve, alzandosi in piedi e prendendo il suo zaino.

“Non gli esplosivi. Voglio dire, in primo luogo, non ho nemmeno i materiali giusti per quello e senza offesa, ma non ti voglio armare ulteriormente. Siete tutti troppo bravi senza cose che fanno boom per aiutare. Intendevo leggere. Potrei insegnarti”, offrì Tony. Steve aveva iniziato a muoversi per andare via, ma si fermò a quello, girando la testa di nuovo verso Tony, gli occhi blu che brillavano di sorpresa.

"Lo faresti? Perché?" Chiese Steve, suonando stranamente diffidente in un modo che dava fastidio a Tony per qualche motivo.

"Te l’ho detto. Uno scambio di abilità", disse Tony.

"Ma sapevi già che ti avrei allenato comunque," ipotizzò Steve, e non per la prima volta Tony era un po' perplesso per la facilità con cui l'altro era in grado di leggerlo. “Perché preoccuparti?”

“Diciamo solo che sento di doverti così tanto. Mi hai salvato la vita due volte. E sei stato molto più piacevole dei miei ultimi rapitori, il che credimi, lo trovo altrettanto ridicolo da dire, quanto sentirlo, quindi per questo” ammise Tony con un sorriso, sapendo di aver già vinto.

"È sempre bello sentire un complimento," disse Steve seccamente, e poi entrambi sorrisero leggermente. Tony sentì il battito del suo cuore nel petto mentre Steve gli sorrideva, un vero sorriso senza alcun accenno di finzione, e Tony si rese conto di non aver visto nulla di simile da molto tempo. “Conosco alcune lettere. E poche parole,” mormorò Steve, abbassando la testa e spostando il suo zaino da una mano all’altra. "Mia madre me ne ha insegnato un po' prima di morire."

"Bene. Quindi non partiremo da zero", replicò Tony in modo uniforme, senza lasciare traccia di come quell'ammissione, detta così onestamente e speranzosa, s’insinuò nella sua voce. "Vuoi iniziare ora? Posso prendere quel libro da Bruce”, propose Tony, cercando di non sembrare troppo impaziente.

"Non ancora. Bucky e io controlleremo il perimetro. Dovresti mangiare. E riposare", Steve rispose, con gli occhi quasi fissi sul petto di Tony da cui la sfera di metallo spuntava fuori da sotto la maglia. “Domani abbiamo una lunga giornata. E il terreno non diventerà più facile finché non attraverseremo il Pass. "

“Una mossa, dai. Imparo in fretta. Promesso,” Tony insistette.

"Non ho dubbi," ammise Steve, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. La mano di Tony sentiva il desiderio di seguirla. "Va bene. Una mossa, poi cena e letto", ordinò Steve.

"Sì, Mamma", disse Tony, per niente obbediente.

"Va bene. Beh. Andiamo,” disse Steve, indicando la piccola radura dove si era allenato con gli altri. “Ora, supponiamo che qualcuno venga da te con un pugnale. Cosa fai?" Chiese Steve, scaldandosi immediatamente per il compito.

"Provo a buttare via il coltello e dare un pugno al bastardo?" Tony ipotizzò.

“Tony, qualcuno ti viene incontro con un pugnale. Tu scappi. Ricorda, l'obiettivo qui è vivere", disse Steve. “Nessuno si ricorderà che hai coraggiosamente e inutilmente resistito perché sei troppo arrogante o troppo stupido per scappare. A volte il ritiro è la migliore mossa strategica. Vivi per combattere un altro giorno. Questo è il tuo obiettivo. E questa è la tua prima lezione," Steve annunciò, piuttosto compiaciuto alle orecchie di Tony, ma non poté fare a meno di ammirarlo un po’. Non c’era stato spesso qualcuno che lo superava, e apprezzò la sfida.

“Oh, no, assolutamente no, Rogers. Bel tentativo, ma questo non conta assolutamente. Voglio una vera lezione o ti darò anche io qualche stronzata di lezione di vita. Ti dirò come le storie nella tua testa sono migliori rispetto alle parole sulla pagina,” disse Tony ridendo, tirando insistentemente la manica di Steve.

"Non sai quando smettere, vero?" Chiese Steve, con la bocca serrata e le labbra increspate dal fastidio.

"Non sarei vivo se lo facessi", rispose sinceramente Tony, guadagnandosi uno sguardo tagliente da Steve, ma poi lo sentì rilassarsi sotto la sua mano, il respiro che usciva in un lungo sospiro.

“Bene. Ok, quindi qualcuno viene verso di te con un coltello. E non puoi scappare per qualche motivo che probabilmente non sarà mai applicabile nella vita reale", disse Steve ostinatamente. Tony sorrise in cambio. Steve si allontanò di un paio di passi da lui e tese la mano per tenere il coltello immaginario. "Quello che devi fare è un passo di lato. Creare una linea laterale tra te e il braccio del tuo aggressore con in mano l'arma”, ordinò Steve.

"Non posso semplicemente dargli un calcio nelle palle e finirla?" Chiese Tony.

“Non sto dicendo che non è una soluzione praticabile in alcune circostanze, ma un aggressore con un'arma di solito sporge in avanti. Se lo colpisci lì, si lancerà in avanti d'istinto e potresti scoprire che hai un coltello nella pancia”, spiegò Steve. Huh. Beh, allora pensò Tony, leggermente umiliato. Immaginò che avrebbe dovuto davvero prestare attenzione a quello.

Tony fece come indicato e si spostò un po' per impostare l'angolazione corretta. "Bene. Poi, colpisci il braccio dell'aggressore e, allo stesso tempo, usi l'altra mano per colpirlo allo stomaco, al fianco o alla schiena più forte che puoi." Tony provò i movimenti, usando una mano per colpire il braccio di Steve, mentre l'altra si chiuse in un pugno e si appoggiò leggermente allo stomaco di Steve. Cercò in tutti i modi di non pensare a quanto fossero vicini e a quanto Steve fosse caldo contro di lui.

"Esattamente così. Bene", disse Steve, e Tony non poteva fare a meno del modo in cui gli elogi si riversavano su di lui. "Va bene, quindi una volta che hai deviato la sua arma, devi seguirlo piantando il piede e sollevando il ginocchio dell'altra gamba, così, sì, e colpirlo nella parte superiore della gamba, bene, esattamente", continuò Steve mentre Tony lo seguiva, i movimenti lenti e goffi, ma poteva vedere la loro logica, la simmetria, gli angoli e l'anatomia del motivo per cui dovrebbero funzionare. "Questo dovrebbe fare molto per paralizzare qualcuno. Fa un male cane. Ma non fermarti, non ancora. Devi bloccare la sua mano destra con il tuo pugno sinistro, e poi dare un pugno, più forte che puoi, contro la sua parte bassa della schiena. Se continua ad avanzare, dagli un calcio nello stomaco o di nuovo alla schiena, usando la punta del piede, mantenendo l'altro ben piantato. Colpendolo di nuovo nello stesso punto dovrebbe essere in agonia a quel punto. Sicuramente dovrebbe darti abbastanza tempo. Per scappare", gli ricordò Steve con una piccola risatina allo sguardo infastidito di Tony.

"Okay, proviamo una volta per vedere se riesci ad eseguire le basi", disse Steve, sollevando il suo coltello immaginario. Tony esaminò tutto ciò che aveva appena imparato nella sua testa, piantò i piedi con fermezza e prese un respiro profondo. Annuì a Steve, che si lanciò immediatamente in avanti. Tony fece esattamente come Steve aveva ordinato. E Tony finì sulla schiena nel fango con Steve a cavalcioni su di lui con in mano un coltello immaginario alla gola. Tutto sommato, non fu una brutta lezione, pensò Tony, guardando Steve.

"Ma che cazzo? Ho fatto esattamente quello che mi hai detto. Non è assolutamente giusto", si lamentò Tony, per niente insoddisfatto della svolta degli eventi.

“E questa è l’ultima lezione della serata. Non importa quanto ti alleni o quali tecniche conosci, c'è sempre qualcuno che ne sa di più o che si è allenato di più. Supponiamo che sia il ragazzo che stai combattendo”, disse Steve, alzandosi da Tony e mettendosi in piedi. Offrì a Tony una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Tony lo fissò per un momento, desiderando che il suo corpo si calmasse alla reazione della vicinanza di Steve. Alla fine, Tony afferrò la mano tesa di Steve e si ritrovò rapidamente in posizione eretta. "Stai bene? Stai ancora avendo degli effetti da quella... uh... cosa... nel tuo petto, intendo,” balbettò Steve. "Il tuo equilibrio e i muscoli... Bruce ha detto... probabilmente avremmo dovuto aspettare... "

“No, no, sto bene. Solo... uh... senza fiato. Sì, senza fiato. Questo... è stato bello" ammise Tony. "Onestamente", ribadì allo sguardo di Steve. "Dai, ora tocca a me, di mettermi in mostra," disse, battendo una mano sulla spalla di Steve. Tornarono insieme al fuoco, attirando sguardi curiosi dal resto della squadra, tranne Thor che era in cima alle cascate a sorvegliare l'area come una specie di divinità.

"Se avessi saputo che avremmo giocato a buttare Tony a terra, avrei offerto i miei servizi", Barton brontolò, prendendo un morso oscenamente grande di carne essiccata e masticando rumorosamente.

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che lui volesse Steve per quello," borbottò Bruce mentre mescolava il liquido nella pentola che bolliva sopra il fuoco. Le spalle di Bruce erano curve e tremavano un po' per le risate silenziose.

"Grazie, Dottore. Sei davvero molto utile,” disse Tony, avvicinandosi a Bruce. "Posso prendere in prestito il tuo libro di storie?" Bruce scrollò le spalle e scavò nel suo zaino, tirando fuori il libro malridotto e consegnandolo a Tony senza ulteriori commenti, ma riusciva a malapena a contenere un sorriso.

"Insegnagli a leggere quella con i veli", disse Clint con un ampio sorriso pieno di carne fra i denti. Barnes stava osservando il tutto con disapprovazione mal celata, che Tony decise semplicemente di ignorare.

“Clint, tu e Bucky perlustrate il perimetro. Sapete cosa cercare”, ordinò Steve quando Tony prese il libro dalla mano tesa di Bruce e tornò indietro, sfiorando Steve mentre tornavano alla radura, lontano da occhi e orecchie indiscreti. Si sedette a gambe incrociate nell'erba morbida, sfogliando il libro, cercando qualcosa di appropriato da usare per insegnare a Steve. Lui non era un buon insegnante, lo sapeva. Non aveva mai avuto la pazienza per questo. Non aveva mai avuto la pazienza per quasi tutto, ora che ci pensava. Alla fine si fermò sulla storia di un cavaliere che conquistò il cuore della sua amata, e decise che avrebbe funzionato per ora, con parole abbastanza semplici e banali. Steve si sedette accanto a lui, e Tony sentì immediatamente il suo calore, le gambe abbastanza vicine quasi a toccarsi.


	17. Capitolo 8 - III Parte

Tony aprì il libro tra loro, girando alla prima pagina della storia. “Proveremo solo alcune parole e pronunce di base stasera. Per farti un'idea." Tony iniziò con qualche pronuncia, poi con combinazioni di lettere. Steve sembrava già sapere almeno questo. Riconosceva alcune parole di base, quindi Tony passò ad altre parole che erano apparse nella storia abbastanza spesso. Io, tu, lui, lei e qualche altra parola, che Steve apprese con sorprendente facilità. Provò qualche parola più difficile, il che richiese un po' di ripetizione, ma Steve capiva molto rapidamente. Tony non era sicuro di quanto tempo avesse trascorso a fare ciò, sorpreso di scoprire che godeva dei progressi di Steve, era assurdamente orgoglioso di vederlo.

"Penso che sia abbastanza per stasera", disse Steve, restituendo il libro a Tony visto che il sole era scomparso completamente ora, e la loro luce stava rapidamente calando. “Grazie, Tony. È stato fantastico”, commentò con un sorriso riconoscente. “Ma dovrei andare a dare il cambio a Thor. E tu hai ancora bisogno di mangiare e riposare. Saranno quattro giorni buoni di duro viaggio fino a quando non raggiungeremo il Pass. "

"Sissignore!" Disse Tony con un saluto sbarazzino.

"Non pensare di potercela fare, Tony," Steve ridacchiò piano. "Mangia. Dormi. Non complottare", Steve urlò da sopra la sua spalla, mentre saliva le rocce lungo il bordo delle Cascate con agile facilità per scambiare posto con Thor.

Tony sorrise. Se Steve avesse avuto idea dei pensieri che attraversavano la sua mente di notte, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto uscire dal campo. Tornò a sedersi accanto a Bruce vicino al fuoco, prendendo la carne essiccata e il biscotto duro offerto con una smorfia di disgusto. Non era abbastanza dopo il giorno che avevano avuto, ma non poteva proprio lamentarsi. Per quando Barton e Barnes sarebbero tornati, avrebbe creato un piccolo letto di foglie e spighe lunghe e spesse, che erano cadute dagli alberi nelle vicinanze. Era qualcosa. Steve era sceso dalla postazione e parlava piano con Barnes. Diede un'occhiata a Tony con un rapido scatto della testa in segno di riconoscimento, poi se ne andò tornando a discutere di qualunque cosa fosse con Barnes, probabilmente qualcosa di terribile sulla decisione di avere a che fare con Tony, per non parlare dell’addestramento o, gli Dei ce ne scampino, imparare qualcosa da lui. Tony decise di non sperare che Barnes morisse tragicamente, se non altro per il bene di Steve.

Steve si avvicinò al punto in cui giaceva Tony e, senza dire una parola, posò il piccolo sacchetto con i maledetti biscotti vicino la mano di Tony e poi risalì la parete rocciosa per continuare i suoi doveri di guardia. Tony aveva fame, anche se l'idea di un'altra di quelle rocce glorificate non suonava per nulla attraente. Tuttavia, il suo stomaco brontolò al pensiero di qualsiasi cibo. Afferrò il sacchetto e lo aprì, versando il contenuto nella sua mano aperta. Allora dovette soffocare una risata sorpresa, e si ritrovò a guardarsi attorno nel campo, osservando gli altri in modo piuttosto colpevole. Fissò i mirtilli grossi e rotondi nel palmo della mano per un lungo momento prima di infilare l'intera manciata in bocca. Divini, Dei, erano la cosa migliore che avesse mai mangiato in tutta la sua vita illegittima. Provò a guardare e individuare Steve in cima alle Cascate, ma non aveva un'angolazione abbastanza buona.

Chiuse gli occhi e tornò giù sul letto di fortuna. Quando tutto questo sarebbe finito, avrebbe chiesto ai cuochi del palazzo di preparare una grande festa, con ogni possibile prelibatezza a cui potessero pensare, disposte su lunghi tavoli. Si formò l’acquolina al solo pensiero. E poi avrebbe messo una grande ciotola di mirtilli di fronte a Steve e avrebbero sorriso al ricordo condiviso di... aspetta. _Oh, per l'amor del cazzo, smettila,_ si ammonì Tony. Le fantasie su Steve erano una cosa. Ammettiamolo, si dovrebbe essere ciechi e castrati per non fantasticare un po'. Completamente comprensibile. Soprattutto dopo molto tempo senza nulla. Totalmente razionale. Qualsiasi cosa oltre quella non aveva senso. Anche se… beh, davvero, Steve dovrebbe mangiare di più. Continuava a dare parte del suo cibo a Tony, e dal momento che tutti ovviamente avevano abbastanza per le proprie esigenze e non di più, ciò significava che non era abbastanza per Steve, quindi, davvero, probabilmente era giusto ripagarlo ad un certo punto. Non significava niente. Solo ripagare un debito. Perché lasciare che Steve si godesse una cena di lusso era la stessa cosa di Steve che condivideva quel poco che aveva con qualcuno che conosceva a malapena e la cui stessa presenza stava mettendo lui e i suoi amici in ulteriore pericolo. Sì. Totalmente la stessa cosa.

Tony si costrinse a non pensare più a Steve e cercò di chiudere a lungo la sua mente abbastanza per trovare sonno. Non ci riuscì però, si muoveva sul letto, incapace di sistemarsi. Alla fine rinunciò e iniziò a progettare a Barton un arco diverso nella sua mente. Non era sicuro quanto tempo avesse trascorso ad adattare mentalmente le specifiche prima che i piedi di Steve si arrampicassero sugli scogli e camminassero per scuotere Barnes per svegliarlo. Barnes si alzò rispettosamente, sbadigliò e si stiracchiò, si arrampicò sugli scogli per il suo turno di guardia mentre Steve si sistemava, prendendo i brandelli di coperta dal suo zaino per fare una palla e usarlo come cuscino. Dannazione. Gli doveva anche una coperta, pensò Tony. Quindi, del cibo e una coperta, ma quello era tutto. Beh, e alcuni vestiti nuovi. Quelli che indossava si erano inzuppati nell'acqua del fiume. Veramente, se voleva farlo per bene, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto aggiungere una nuova spada e uno scudo. Qualcosa di non così normale come la merda che Pierce gli aveva fornito, qualcosa di decente. Ma solo quello e basta.

Beh, forse qualche libro, pensò Tony mentre si addormentava sotto le stelle.

Il problema, pensò Tony tre notti dopo al termine di un'altra lunga giornata di marcia su quello che, come aveva promesso Steve, si rivelò essere un terreno sempre più difficile da percorrere, era quello che una volta che si era concesso il permesso di non odiare queste persone che non l'avevano ucciso dopo il suo tentativo di fuga che era fallito in modo spettacolare e, almeno Steve, comunque, aveva effettivamente ascoltato la sua storia folle su Stane... beh, improvvisamente erano diventati decisamente simpatici.

Persone intelligenti e spaventosamente efficienti, certo, ma anche generalmente gentili e onesti, che ridevano e si prendevano in giro, discutevano e litigavano come il resto dell'umanità. E poi c'era Steve, che rendeva tutto molto più complicato con la sua genuina e semplice gentilezza offerta senza nessuna aspettativa. I suoi sorrisi, l'arguzia sorprendente, e gli occhi luminosi e blu. La sua forte intelligenza, diversa da Tony era sicuro, ma comunque impressionante per questo. La sua sincera eccitazione per l'apprendimento e la sua capacità di leader, di un vero leader, e non grazie a un titolo o dalla nascita, ma grazie a chi era. Tony non era mai stato un grande seguace, era un dato di fatto. Eppure Steve? Poteva vedere come sarebbe stato facile seguirlo, non perché fosse perfetto o sempre giusto o uno standard impossibile, ma perché era qualcuno di cui Tony poteva fidarsi. Si fidava che se la decisione fosse stata perfetta, giusta o no, Steve lo stava facendo per le giuste ragioni.

Steve, meglio non dimenticare, aveva l'unico difetto evidente di combattere dalla parte sbagliata, vero, ma Dei... se non fosse stato così... se Tony fosse riuscito a convincere Fury che Stane era il problema... forse, forse tutto questo casino sarebbe potuto finire senza ulteriori spargimenti di sangue. Forse le cose sarebbero potute tornare ad una parvenza di normalità. Forse Steve avrebbe potuto vedere che si era sbagliato su Tony, o che si sbagliava sul Re ed aveva ragione su Tony, perché la cosa era... la cosa era, Tony era abbastanza sicuro che a Steve lui piacesse davvero, anche se dannazione, voleva sapere esattamente perché. Nessuno poteva essere tanto affabile se non fosse stato così. Tuttavia, alla gente non piaceva solo Tony. La gente rispettava Tony. La gente lo temeva. La gente lo voleva. Molte persone volevano cose da lui. Ma piacergli? Neanche suo padre ci era riuscito.

Dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare, Steve sembrava essere ancora disposto a trascorrere del tempo con Tony, ascoltandolo blaterare o lavorare su un progetto. Quando Tony aveva menzionato un nuovo tipo di arco che aveva in mente per Barton, Steve gli aveva dato il retro di una delle sue mappe per fare un disegno, ascoltando attentamente mentre Clint e Tony discutevano di come avrebbe potuto funzionare e cosa sarebbe stato necessario. Steve aveva continuato le sue sessioni di allenamento con Tony ogni sera, e anche se queste finivano sempre con Tony a terra sulla schiena, riteneva che fosse sempre leggermente più difficile per Steve atterrarlo. Supponendo che Steve non si limitasse a chiedere, in ogni caso, Tony sarebbe stato d'accordo.

E Tony trascorreva del tempo ogni notte con Steve a ripassare parole e frasi brevi e semplici nel libro di Bruce. Mentre marciavano verso l'accampamento di Fury, si ritrovava a camminare accanto a Steve quando il ritmo era abbastanza lento da permetterglielo, e quando Steve non era fuori a perlustrare, all’inizio lo torchiava su parole e pronunce che lentamente divennero brevi conversazioni sul passato di Steve, sul suo addestramento, sul Re, quello che stava succedendo con Stane... erano entrambi ancora così diffidenti l’un l'altro su qualsiasi cosa avesse a che fare con lo sforzo bellico, e non per ragioni povere, Tony lo sapeva. Erano ancora su fronti opposti, alla fin fine, anche se ogni giorno sembrava sempre meno vero.

Ma, con sorpresa di Tony, quegli argomenti più controversi diventarono discussioni su ciò che si sarebbe dovuto fare, cosa si sarebbe potuto fare, come le cose sarebbero potute andare meglio... fu affascinante sentire una prospettiva così diversa. Aveva viaggiato così tanto nel Regno, imparato dai migliori tutor di tutto il mondo, letto tutto ciò su cui era riuscito a mettere le mani... non aveva mai pensato di poter essere ancora terribilmente isolato e fuori dal mondo fino a quando non aveva ascoltato Steve.

Tony si lasciò cadere nel morbido muschio sotto un pino, completamente esausto. I biscotti duri e la carne essiccata vennero consumati, una cena scarsa. Steve gliene offrì un po', cosa che Tony era certo provenissero dai suoi magazzini, e Bruce passava a tutti tazze di tè caldo che aveva aromatizzato con alcune delle erbe che aveva lasciato nella sua borsa delle medicine che non avrebbero ucciso. Tony lo sorseggiò leggermente e decise di non bere mai più il tè.

"Così male, eh?" Chiese Bruce, dispiaciuto, dalla faccia di Tony.

“No uh... va bene. Bene,” insistette Tony, non volendo lamentarsi, considerando tutto. "Buono. Grazie."

"Sa di piscio di cavallo", disse Barton, bevendo un lungo sorso. “E questo potrebbe essere offensivo per il cavallo."

"È bello che Bruce condivida il suo..." Steve iniziò.

"Hai versato il tuo su quel cespuglio, non iniziare", disse Barnes, dando un pugno leggero a Steve sulla spalla. Steve lanciò uno sguardo desolato verso un piccolo cespuglio nudo e mezzo morto alla sua destra con un sospiro, e i due scoppiarono a ridere. Tony scosse semplicemente la testa, ma trovò quasi impossibile non sorridere. Il resto della squadra non aveva tali scrupoli, sorridendo facilmente all'ovvio affiatamento. Qualunque cosa fosse che legava loro due insieme, era forte, così tanto ovvia. Dannazione. Ora avrebbe dovuto smettere di odiare Barnes, perché Barnes chiaramente aveva l’unica qualità, di essere amato da Steve. Era tutto così confuso.

"Quella cosa aveva dei fiori sopra due minuti fa", disse Steve, guardando dubbioso il cespuglio senza fiori. Entrambi scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere, lasciando Tony a scuotere la testa e mordendosi la guancia interiore per non unirsi.

"Bene, bene, siete tutte persone orribili che possono prepararsi il proprio maledetto tè", brontolò Bruce, Tony capì immediatamente che si stava divertendo con le battute e che probabilmente non era la prima volta che lo avevano insultato per il suo tè. “A Tony piace il mio tè. Ed è ovviamente molto più raffinato di voi pagani, mascalzoni e fannulloni. "

"Ooohhh, brindiamo ai pagani!" Urlò Barton, sollevando la sua tazza di tè in aria.

"Fannulloni", gridò Barnes.

"Mascalzoni", disse Natasha senza problemi, sorridendo ampiamente verso Steve e Barnes che ogni tanto scivolavano in altre esplosioni di allegria ogni volta che uno attirava l'attenzione dell'altro.

“Sapete, quando tutto questo sarà finito e avrò la mia farmacia e il mio emporio del tè, nessuno di voi sarà invitato,” avvertì Bruce.

"Lo prometti?" Chiese Barton gioiosamente.

"Questo è il tuo piano per il dopo guerra?" Chiese Tony a Bruce, sinceramente curioso. Masticava piuttosto con risentimento un po' di carne essiccata cercando di ingoiarla con il tè-piscio di cavallo.

“Eh, non lo so. Non ho proprio un piano. Voglio dire, ci ho pensato, ma... ci sono così tante variabili. Chi diavolo sa cosa succederà dopo tutto questo? Se hai ragione, questo cambia molto. Pierce insisterebbe, anche se il Re fosse morto? E se perdessimo e tu avessi sbagliato su delle cose e il Re non fosse morto? E se si svegliasse e decidesse di perdonare chiunque abbia combattuto contro di lui perché si sente magnanimo quel giorno? Pierce farebbe causa per la pace se scoprisse che quello che pensava fosse sbagliato, era davvero il piccolo colpo di stato di Stane?” Chiese Bruce retoricamente, scuotendo la testa. “Troppe cose tra qui e là per definirlo un piano. Solo un... pensiero, immagino. Un bel pensiero. Ma probabilmente irrealistico", disse. "I pensieri migliori sono un po' irrealistici però."

“Aw, Bruce, devi lasciarmi venire al tuo emporio. Non puoi aspettarti che io beva il solito piscio di cavallo quando potrei avere il tuo raffinato piscio di cavallo,” Clint ridacchiò rumorosamente, chiaramente apprezzando il proprio umorismo. “Ma non importa, probabilmente sarò troppo occupato ad occuparmi degli affari del mio dominio per avventurarmi in città. Lord Barton. Dillo. Ricordalo. Rispettalo”.

“Uh-huh, più come Lord Coulson, penso, se sei fortunato e Coulson non è tornato in sé per allora," intervenne Barnes. "Fury potrebbe premiare il suo braccio destro con una Signoria. A te? Ti ricompenserà di non averti preso a calci in culo dopo quella merda a Madripor. "

"Non è stata colpa mia", iniziò Clint.

"Come potevo sapere che quell'asino avrebbe morso se lo avessi toccato lì?" l'intera squadra fece il coro, tutti insieme, facendo sì che Tony sbattesse le palpebre per lo stupore. Tutti prontamente scoppiarono a ridere, anche Clint, che sorrideva e scuoteva la testa, dondolando avanti e indietro dalle risate. Tony non poté fare a meno di unirsi a loro, sebbene provasse un'esplosione di invidia per la loro vicinanza, le loro storie condivise e tradizioni di cui non era ancora a conoscenza.

"Siete tutti non invitati a casa mia, giusto perché lo sappiate", disse Clint. “Tranne Steve. Phil probabilmente mi legherebbe e mi farebbe guardare da quella spaventosa balia che si prende cura dei figli di Lady Anne, se bandissi Steve. "

“Grazie, Clint. Sono commosso dalla tua sincera offerta di ospitalità”, disse Steve seccamente.

“Beh, quindi, sappiamo che Clint farà tutto ciò che dice Coulson, Thor sposerà la sua amata Jane e governeranno Asgard, ovviamente”, disse Bruce, e Thor lo salutò sollevando la sua tazza di tè e offrendo un grande sorriso. “Ed è praticamente un dato di fatto che Natasha conquisterà il mondo usando il suo mignolo” disse Bruce, guadagnandosi un cenno conciliante dalla donna che fece chiaramente capire che non aveva intenzione di offrire qualsiasi pensiero sull'argomento. "E tu, James? Qualche grande piano del dopoguerra, viso che condividiamo tutti?" Chiese Bruce.

"Eh", Barnes scrollò le spalle. “Pensavo che forse sarei andato verso la costa. Non riesco proprio a pescare, ma mi manca il mare. Forse cercherò di ottenere un appezzamento di terra. Una fattoria. Non lo so."

"E tu, Steve?" Natasha chiese dolcemente. “Qualche idea su cosa ti piacerebbe fare quando tutto questo sarà finito?"

“Non lo so, davvero. Non ci ho pensato molto”, rispose Steve scrollando le spalle. Tony sentì la parte inespressa forte e chiaro, scoprendo che il suo stomaco si strinse a disagio. Non ci aveva pensato perché non pensava che ce l'avrebbe fatta. Non proprio. E probabilmente aveva ragione, le probabilità erano quelle che erano, pensò Tony, deglutendo forte intorno al nodo in gola. “Sono sicuro che ci sarà molto da fare per aiutare a ricostruire al termine della guerra. Se vinciamo, intendo. ”

“Aw, andiamo, è così deprimente. Aiutare le persone? Ricostruire? Stiamo parlando di fantasia qui, Steve. Ammettiamolo, abbiamo tutti bisogno in qualcosa in cui sperare”, brontolò Clint. "Ti immagino sistemato, che adotti circa otto orfani di guerra o qualcosa del genere".

“So cosa farà Steve. Steve andrà in città a dipingere ciotole di frutta o qualcosa del genere, non è vero?” Offrì Barnes, spingendo Steve con la spalla, con un sorriso ampio e affettuoso.

“Non credo che ci sia molta richiesta per i pittori di ciotole di frutta, Buck. Mi piacerebbe essere in grado di poter mangiare in questa vita di fantasia, se non ti dispiace”, replicò Steve in modo uniforme.

"Dipingi?" Chiese Tony. “Voglio dire, so che disegni. Con la mappa e tutto il resto. Sai il Re... ha molti dipinti, tutti i tipi di dipinti provenienti da tutto il mondo. Probabilmente il miglior collezionista nel mondo, davvero. Lui... li ha in un museo e lascia che chiunque voglia venga a guardarli. A volte le persone vanno e dipingono lì. Nel museo, intendo. L’Amministratrice del Re gestisce tutto, ma, beh. È... Voglio dire, il Re ama l'arte”, finì Tony, sentendosi ridicolo e insicuro per aver menzionato ciò che possedeva.

Steve sbatté le palpebre sorpreso. Beh, probabilmente lo fecero tutti, ma Tony era concentrato su Steve. "Veramente? È bello che lo condivida con le persone in questo modo” osservò Steve. "Sono sicuro che sia fantastico. E non dipingo. Non proprio. O, non so se lo faccio. Voglio dire, forse”, Steve balbettò, per la prima volta da quando Tony l'aveva incontrato, sembrava insicuro e sconcertato, un lieve rossore macchiò le guance che Tony trovava stranamente accattivante e sorrise calorosamente alla risposta di Steve.

“Oh, non lo so. Che ne pensi, Tony?” Chiese Barton, con voce bassa e furba mentre si voltava verso Tony con quello sguardo tagliente che a volte Clint aveva quando non recitava la parte del giullare. “Tu pensi... beh... sei così colto e altro, intendo... Pensi che ci possa essere qualcuno che pagherebbe abbastanza il nostro Steve per starsene seduto a dipingere frutta o quello che diavolo vuole? Tu che provieni dalla grande città e sei raffinato, e sai tanto dell'arte." Tony sapeva perfettamente cosa intendeva l'arciere. Non era insolito per gli artisti che non erano particolarmente famosi di avere le attenzioni di uno o due benefattori, che sostenevano le loro imprese artistiche in cambio del piacere della loro compagnia.

"Non riesco a immaginare perché qualcuno vorrebbe pagare così tanto per un dipinto", disse Steve, allungandosi dietro di lui per recuperare il suo zaino e perdersi il calcio pesante di Natasha al piede di Clint.

“Bene, se non hai intenzione di dipingere, almeno chiedi a Pierce un titolo di cavaliere. Te lo sei guadagnato, e non è, come se non meritassi che ti accada qualcosa di buono. Perché no? Saresti fantastico. Il Reame dovrebbe avere un leader come te. Non è questo il punto della ribellione di Pierce? Un leader migliore?" insistette Barnes. E va bene, quella fece male. “Diamine, se quello che hai escogitato funziona davvero, Pierce dovrebbe darti una Signoria." Le orecchie di Tony erano sull’attenti, ma Barnes non disse altro. Non era la prima volta che qualcuno si lasciava sfuggire qualcosa su delle informazioni apparentemente importanti che la squadra aveva, anche se erano abbastanza attenti da non rivelare nulla di utile. Tony si chiese se fossero intenti a disorientarlo o se in realtà fosse vero, il che probabilmente era solo la reazione che speravano lui avesse. A Steve piaceva abbastanza. Ma Steve non si fidava di lui. Non che potesse biasimarlo esattamente, considerando che Tony stava nascondendo i suoi segreti, abbastanza vitali.

“Cosa farei con una Signoria? Inoltre, non riesco ad immaginare davvero un ragazzo di Brookland finire con un titolo, Buck, vero? Il mondo non funziona così", rispose Steve.

"A dire il vero", Tony si ritrovò a intervenire. “Sapevi che il bisnonno del Re sposò una contadina?” Rivolse uno sguardo assente. “La storia dice che stava tornando per le strade della Città del Re dopo una giornata di caccia. Passò accanto ad una macelleria e improvvisamente un mucchio enorme di viscere insanguinate vennero gettate ai piedi del suo cavallo. Questa giovane donna uscì e vide chi era, si inginocchiò e disse quanto le dispiaceva, giusto? Ma quando si inginocchiò, iniziò a rimproverarlo per come non avrebbe dovuto buttare tutta questa roba per strada, se solo lui avesse costruito una fognatura e un sistema di drenaggio e dicendogli come avrebbe fatto lei a costruirlo se solo l’avesse ascoltata”, raccontò Tony, ricordando quando si appoggiava al ginocchio di suo padre e lo ascoltava parlare di sua nonna e di tutti i miglioramenti che iniziarono con lei.

“Suo padre si precipitò fuori per scusarsi per la sua imprudenza, ma il Re rimase impressionato. La portò a Corte e la fece ascoltare dai suoi ingegneri. Molte delle innovazioni della città derivano dalle sue idee. L'ha anche sposata. Trasformò la figlia di un macellaio in Regina. Aiutò ad ottenere un sacco di riforme che probabilmente non sarebbero mai arrivate alla scrivania del Re se non fosse stato per lei. Ha davvero aiutato. Rese le cose molto meglio, intendo. Per tutti. Uh, dicono... dicono che... il Re... l'amava moltissimo”, concluse Tony, improvvisamente dovendo ingoiare un nodo in gola.

Il campo rimase in silenzio per un momento, solo il suono del fuoco scoppiettante a rompere la quiete. "Non lo sapevo”, disse Bruce. "È... è una bella storia, Tony." Questo sembrò essere il segnale per tutti che era ora di andare a letto. Si era oscurato considerevolmente mentre chiacchieravano e mangiavano. Riusciva solo a vedere un frammento di luna sbirciare tra gli alberi mentre si spostava un po' per sdraiarsi.

"Tony non ci ha detto i suoi piani del dopoguerra però," osservò Natasha, fissandolo intensamente attraverso il fuoco tremolante mentre si sistemava sotto la sua coperta, un piccolo sorriso che le tirava le labbra. "Solo una fiaba di un Re che sposa una contadina e come il Regno fosse migliore per questo."


	18. Capitolo 9

Ci fu una lunga pausa mentre Tony fissava Natasha attraverso il fuoco, anche se qualunque cosa passasse tra loro due non era ovviamente qualcosa che avrebbero condiviso. Steve sapeva che Natasha avrebbe tenuto nascosti i suoi segreti vicini e quelli che non sapeva ancora più vicini, i lunghi anni come spia per Fury erano ancora troppo radicati per offrire veramente volontariato a tutto ciò che non era strettamente necessario. Tony distolse lo sguardo per primo, apparendo leggermente agitato, gli occhi scuri luminosi nel riflesso del fuoco mentre afferrò goffamente la sua tazza di tè orribile e la bevve, mentre il sorriso di Natasha si allargava a dismisura. Steve fu momentaneamente contento di non essere il solo occasionalmente sconcertato da Natasha, sebbene potesse certamente capire perché Tony sarebbe stato a disagio col condividere qualsiasi piano del dopoguerra in una compagnia come questa. Probabilmente era piuttosto imbarazzante per lui, seduto qui tra quelli che lottavano contro la sua scelta, rifletté Steve, sentendosi leggermente a disagio al pensiero.

“Tony non è obbligato a condividere i suoi piani, Nat. Lascialo stare," intervenne Steve, guadagnandosi un debole sorriso da Natasha, ma notò un lampo di sollievo sorpreso sulla faccia di Tony. Steve si alzò e raccolse la sua spada e la inserì ordinatamente nel fodero in vita. Posò il suo scudo vicino allo zaino dove Bucky sedeva con la lancia in grembo, affilando la punta mentre rosicchiava una delle strisce di carne salata. "Farò il primo turno di guardia", disse Steve, che fu sufficiente a bloccare qualsiasi ulteriore conversazione potesse verificarsi, e tutti rapidamente si spostarono per terminare il loro pasto e si diressero a letto, il sonno era troppo prezioso per essere ignorato per semplice curiosità.

"Verrò con te," si offrì Tony, sollevandosi da terra e porgendo la tazza vuota a Bruce con un cenno del capo. Steve notò che Tony stava evitando attentamente lo sguardo di Natasha, anche se ora sembrava piuttosto preoccupata di disporre il suo assortimento di pugnali in una fila ordinata secondo la loro lunghezza.

"Dovresti riposare finché puoi, Tony", rispose Steve. Tony sembrava sentirsi meglio negli ultimi giorni, l’impacco di Bruce e l'intruglio di sale sembravano fare il loro lavoro, i sintomi che Bruce aveva detto sul pezzo di metallo nel petto di Tony stavano lentamente diminuendo. Stava mangiando di più, aveva notato Steve e dormiva meglio. Sembrava avere anche più energia, anche se Steve non era sicuro se ciò fosse dovuto dalla sua salute migliorata o dall’essere libero dalla sua prigionia. Steve si rifiutò di pensare al motivo per cui gran parte della sua attenzione sembrava concentrarsi su Tony, a parte il fatto che aveva la responsabilità di occuparsi del benessere di un prigioniero. Qualsiasi cosa al di là di questo non... non valeva la pena essere contemplata.

"Non sono particolarmente stanco in questo momento", rispose Tony. "Sono pronto a fare qualcosa di utile." Tony lo stava osservando da vicino al fuoco, e per un momento Steve si chiese se gli avesse detto di no, l'uomo lo avrebbe comunque seguito fino a quando il problema di negarglielo non sarebbe diventato il problema di averlo con sé.

"Sai che ti seguirò fino a quando non ti arrenderai," continuò Tony, provocando una risata sorpresa che sfuggì a Steve prima che potesse fermarla. Tony sorrise amabilmente in risposta e si avvicinò per stare accanto a lui. Steve colse lo sguardo seccato di Bucky dall'altro lato del fuoco, ma decise di ignorarlo per adesso. Erano troppo lontani dalla civiltà o da qualsiasi accampamento militare per avere problemi, sebbene la routine di sorveglianza fosse importante da mantenere indipendentemente dalle probabilità di un incontro. Un randagio era probabilmente il nemico più pericoloso che avrebbero potuto incontrare in questo tratto di bosco solitario, sebbene Steve sapesse che era meglio non abbassare la guardia. Tuttavia, non era un momento particolarmente rischioso per avere Tony di guardia, per come andavano queste cose, Steve ragionò. Non aveva nulla a che fare con il voler passare del tempo con Tony.

Tony agitò un braccio in un gesto di attesa verso la foresta quando Steve non partì immediatamente, con gli occhi luminosi e chiaramente stava facendo del suo meglio per reprimere un sorriso trionfante al suo successo. “Dai, Cap. Dobbiamo stare attenti a... qualsiasi cosa dobbiamo fare attenzione. Qui fuori. Nel bel mezzo del nulla. Dove le cose hanno bisogno di essere osservate”, continuò Tony, sorridendo maniacalmente. Steve non poteva fare altro che restituire il sorriso, ma questo lo avrebbe solo incoraggiato.

Ok. Beh. Potrebbe avere un po' a che fare con il voler trascorrere del tempo con Tony, ammise Steve a se stesso.

"È possibile che lui sia l'unica persona che abbia mai incontrato ad essere fastidiosamente testardo come te, Rogers", Barton osservò. Steve scosse la testa in segno di resa e si avviò nel bosco, seguendo Tony tra gli spessi rami di sempreverdi che li sfioravano mentre si muovevano attraverso gli alberi. Voleva trovare un punto alto, forse qualcosa con la vista del Pass, se riusciva a trovarlo. Scansionò il terreno fino a quando non trovò quello che cercava, impronte leggere e arrotondate di cervi, che si snodavano delicatamente attraverso il bosco.

Adesso faceva più freddo, la temperatura scendeva con la notte e l'altitudine più alta. Si era svegliato la mattina prima con una scintillante brina che copriva il terreno prima che il sole nascente lo sciogliesse. La boscaglia più spessa che avevano combattuto lungo il fiume aveva lasciato il posto ad alberi alti e muschio umido che ricopriva il terreno vicino a delle rocce progressivamente più grandi. Poteva vedere le montagne innevate chiaramente ora, le guglie che si alzavano tra le nuvole, mentre seguiva leggermente il percorso delle impronte, immaginando che il cervo sapesse meglio di lui come muoversi nel bosco. Avrebbero raggiunto il Pass che serpeggiava sul fondo di quelle montagne nella tarda serata del giorno seguente.

Da un lato del Pass, da qualche parte nascosta oltre la prima fila di vette, Schmidt e i suoi fanatici dell’Hydra erano rifugiati nella loro fortezza di montagna facendo solo gli Dei sapevano cosa, una preoccupazione per la quale lui pensava che Pierce fosse troppo sprezzante, nonostante le argomentazioni di Steve, e talvolta anche di Fury. Steve aveva sentito abbastanza storie dagli abitanti del villaggio che si rifiutavano di avvicinarsi alle montagne, storie di persone che si avventuravano lì vicino e non tornavano più... e c'erano stati anche gli avvertimenti di Erskine, anche se ciò che Erskine aveva suggerito sembrava quasi impossibile.

Considerò brevemente di chiedere a Tony la sua opinione su ciò che Erksine aveva temuto potesse o meno succedere. Nonostante le sue preoccupazioni, Steve si rese conto di non essere abbastanza in alto nella catena di comando per avere tutte le informazioni. Forse Schmidt era davvero solo un fanatico religioso e non c'era davvero nulla da temere da lui e dai suoi seguaci. Potrebbe essere stata tutta una semplice propaganda intelligente da parte di Schmidt, per attirare coloro che sarebbero stati seguaci dalla stessa mentalità e tenere a bada qualsiasi potenziale sfidante, come sembrava pensare Pierce, e che Schmidt non aveva ambizioni più grandi. Ma allora perché la segretezza? Steve guardò di nuovo le montagne e sentì un brivido lungo la schiena.

"Freddo?" Chiese Tony da dietro mentre salivano. “Farà più freddo. Se solo avessi saputo che sarei stato rapito e trascinato attraverso mezzo regno, mi sarei vestito meglio", disse Tony, abbassando lo sguardo sui suoi vestiti sbrindellati con esagerata offesa.

Steve gli lanciò uno sguardo infastidito. "Puoi avere una striscia della mia coperta", rispose bruscamente.

“Sì, uh. Scusa. Per la coperta. Che tu ci creda o no, mi farò perdonare" promise Tony. "Anche per averti quasi fatto esplodere," mormorò Tony piano. Steve gli diede un'occhiata di nuovo, ma Tony stava guardando i suoi piedi mentre camminava.

“Ti ho detto che non ti biasimo per aver cercato di scappare. Ognuno di noi, avrebbe fatto lo stesso se le nostre situazioni fossero state invertite", rispose Steve, spostando i rami da parte e tenendoli per Tony mentre continuava a seguire le tracce.

"Sei un terribile bugiardo," rispose Tony con aria piatta, continuando a guardare il terreno mentre teneva il passo. “Non avresti mai rischiato, non solo per salvare te stesso. Per gli altri, per qualcosa in cui credevi, certo, ma solo per scappare? Lo dici perché non vuoi che il resto di loro sia incazzato con me su questo, anche se solo gli Dei sanno perché ti importa,” Tony disse duramente. "L'ho fatto per me, Steve. Ho messo a rischio te, la squadra. Pensavo di poterlo controllare, prevedere esattamente cosa sarebbe successo se ci avessi pensato abbastanza... credevo di aver tenuto conto di tutte le variabili... che ero abbastanza intelligente da pensare a tutto. Questo è ciò che faccio. Conosco il futuro, non a causa di qualche stregoneria, Dei, no, non guardarmi così. Riesco a vedere gli schemi d’azioni, prevederne i risultati. Oppure, me lo son detto da solo. Naturalmente, quello è esattamente il momento quando gli Dei decidono di mostrarti quanto tu non lo sappia. Riguardo a molte cose."

“Sei troppo duro con te stesso, Tony. Questa è la guerra. Niente di ciò che facciamo è senza rischi. E... io so che le cose sono... diverse ora. Con la squadra e tutto il resto. Ma... non puoi incolpare te stesso per averci visto come nemici allora, solo perché stiamo iniziando a piacerti", disse Steve, mostrando un debole sorriso sulla sua spalla verso Tony. "Siamo ancora ai lati opposti di questa cosa", gli ricordò Steve. Scorse una grande roccia più avanti, che sporgeva da un basso edificio costruito con grandi massi e terra dura, punteggiato con alcuni piccoli alberi radi ai lati, e abbandonarono la scia dei cervi per dirigersi verso quello, sperando in alcuni punti frastagliati che avrebbero potuto consentirgli di arrampicarsi abbastanza in alto da intravedere il Pass.

"Lo siamo?" Chiese Tony con parole sommesse, ma Steve sentì la sfida attraverso la domanda apparentemente facile. “Sui lati opposti, intendo. Lo siamo davvero? Vogliamo entrambi proteggere il Regno. Entrambi vogliamo che le guerre finiscano, per lasciare che i nostri soldati tornino a casa. Vogliamo entrambi il Re si levi la testa dal culo e presti attenzione a quello che sta succedendo. Governare il Regno come merita. Come potremmo essere sui lati opposti, dimmelo?” Insistette Tony, afferrando la spalla di Steve e fermandolo. “Stiamo combattendo per le stesse cose, Steve. Forse abbiamo idee diverse sul modo migliore per arrivarci, ma non pensi che siamo ben lontani dall’essere nemici? Non sono tuo nemico, Steve. Non penso nemmeno che tu lo sia per me. Dimmi che mi sbaglio”, Tony chiese, stringendo la presa sulla spalla di Steve.

Steve osservò la faccia di Tony tesa alla luce della luna. Come molte delle sue interazioni con Tony, sapeva che c'era qualcosa qui che non vedeva. Era chiaramente qualcosa di più di un semplice Tony che rimpiangeva le sue azioni sul ponte. Si rese conto che era per questo che Tony si era offerto volontario per fare la guardia con lui, non un improvviso desiderio di contribuire. Tony voleva che questa conversazione accadesse e sapeva che non poteva succedere davanti alla squadra.

"Dimmi che mi sbaglio," ripeté Tony piano, qualcosa di disperato, quasi una richiesta, echeggiava lì.

"Non ti sbagli, Tony," ammise Steve. “Non so cosa siamo. Ma non siamo nemici." Guardò la tensione scivolare via dalla faccia di Tony alle sue parole e sentì qualcosa di caldo riempire il suo petto alla vista. Provò un senso di sollievo nell'essere in grado di riconoscere che qualunque cosa fossero, forse non erano ancora amici, ma qualcosa di più degli estranei. E che non erano più nemici, se davvero lo fossero mai stati. Anche se all'inizio aveva sicuramente dubitato di Tony, era difficile, se non impossibile, rievocare il ricordo di vederlo come un nemico. “So che sei preoccupato per quello che dirà Fury, se ti crederà su Stane", continuò Steve, cogliendo lo sguardo di sorpresa scioccato che offuscò momentaneamente i lineamenti di Tony prima che lui attentamente li nascondesse dietro un volto vuoto.

“Qualunque cosa dica, non cambia nulla tra di noi. Tra te e la squadra, intendo," Steve si corresse rapidamente. “Non so cosa succederà con tutto questo, ma tu... non vedo come potrei essere tuo nemico, Tony. Se c'è qualcosa di vero in ciò che stai dicendo su Stane, ti aiuterò assicurandomi che sia consegnato alla giustizia, devi saperlo. Tutta questa guerra, ribellione, in qualunque modo tu voglia chiamarla... si tratta di migliorare le cose. Se Stane è parte del problema, allora ce ne occuperemo. Te lo prometto."

"Trovo molto fastidioso quando fai questa cosa", disse Tony, sembrando un po' scontento. "Non sono abituato ad essere così facile da leggere. "

"Forse non hai mai abbassato la guardia prima d’ora," suggerì Steve, notando un sorriso storto sul volto di Tony e avvertì una fitta di tristezza mentre pensava alla sua amicizia con Bucky, e a come sarebbe stato non averlo nella sua vita. Isolato, immaginava.

"Forse non ho mai avuto motivo di farlo", replicò Tony osservando Steve in quel modo determinato che immediatamente allertò i suoi nervi, sebbene si trovasse stranamente compiaciuto dell’ammissione spontanea di Tony. Tuttavia, Steve dovette mordere l'interno della sua guancia per non sorridere in risposta. Prendere Tony alla sprovvista in qualche modo era un risultato, per quanto lo riguardava, poiché l'uomo riusciva a farlo sentire più instabile di quanto avesse mai provato in vita sua.

"Immagino che se riesco ad avere un decimo di quello che succede nella tua testa, sto andando bene", rispose. "Probabilmente è meglio non sapere il resto", disse Steve con un tentativo di sorriso.

"Non ti sbagli," rispose Tony, gli occhi scintillanti e duri in qualche modo che Steve non riusciva a cogliere, ma per un momento, c'era qualcosa di sospeso tra loro e, per qualche motivo, Steve pensò a quella strana carica che si ha quando strofini la pelliccia contro un pezzo di ambra. Steve si ricordò di un venditore ambulante che aveva attraversato Brookland da ragazzo, proclamando gli effetti curativi delle pietre marroni e dorate traslucide mentre mostrava a un branco di bambini come i pezzetti di paglia ballavano verso la pietra ambrata dopo averci fatto scivolare un po' di pelliccia contro. C'era energia e vita imbrigliata in quella pietra, l'aveva vista. Steve aveva supplicato sua madre per una di quelle, sicuro che avrebbe aiutato i suoi disturbi, per dargli finalmente un modo per tenere il passo con Bucky e il resto dei bambini che trascorrevano i caldi pomeriggi sguazzando nelle pozzanghere mentre Steve restava a letto cercando di respirare senza soffocare. Non avevano i soldi, ovviamente. Bucky gli portò ogni genere di pietre e rocce nelle settimane seguenti, ma nessuna aveva lo stesso effetto dell'ambra, con grande delusione. Ma era la paglia che si muoveva inesorabilmente verso la pietra scura a cui pensava ora, per qualche ragione, mentre guardava Tony e si rese conto di essersi avvicinato e che in realtà non c'era molto spazio tra di loro. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, sebbene non fosse del tutto sicuro di cosa, ma lo schiocco di un ramo portò via le sue parole, facendo girare la testa nella direzione del suono. Una cerva stava sull'attenti a qualche metro di distanza, osservandoli in silenzio, con le orecchie rizzate, prima di avventurarsi più in profondità nella foresta.

Steve scosse la testa e si voltò nella direzione in cui aveva visto la roccia, sentendo la mano di Tony scivolare via dalla sua spalla mentre lo faceva, qualunque cosa stesse per dire scivolò via assieme ad essa. “Sono sicuro che Fury ti ascolterà. Non so che cosa farà con le informazioni, ma almeno ti ascolterà. Fury dovrà indagare su ciò che stai dicendo su Stane. Ha servito il Re Howard per anni. Non si limiterà a sottovalutare un complotto come quello di cui stai parlando", Steve ribadì, anche se non era sicuro se stesse cercando di convincere se stesso o Tony di quello.

"Non lo sai," replicò Tony con forza. “È molto importante che Fury ascolti quello che ho da dire. Lui non è esattamente noto per la sua temperanza. "

"Garantisco io per te," promise Steve, guadagnandosi uno sguardo tagliente e sorpreso da Tony. “Non so se ciò di cui accusi Stane sia vero o no, ma so che credi che sia vero. Questo è abbastanza per me”, replicò Steve, chiedendosi quando fosse diventato così, anche se, se ne rese conto non appena lo disse. "È qualcosa per cui almeno si dovrebbe indagare. E potresti essere sorpreso dal resto della squadra. Bruce pensa che ci sia qualcosa di vero in ciò che dici. Non è un ammiratore del Generale Ross, e ha viaggiato abbastanza da aver sentito qualche voce su Stane e quel Gregory che hai menzionato. Era il bastardo del Re Howard, giusto? Da prima di sposare la Regina Maria?" Chiese Steve, guardandosi alle spalle mentre marciava. Tony annuì in risposta. "Bruce ha detto che il Re Howard lo legittimò e gli diede un titolo prima della sua morte." Un cenno, di nuovo. Tony e il silenzio lo infastidivano, si rese conto Steve, come se le parole facessero parte di Tony in qualche modo inspiegabile, il che rendeva la loro assenza una preoccupazione.

“E Natasha è stata a Corte. Fa parte di tutto ciò che ha fatto per Fury prima di unirsi a noi. Non si fida affatto di Stane, però, ad essere onesti, Nat non si fida della maggior parte delle persone.” Steve si voltò di nuovo e si rese conto che Tony aveva smesso di camminare e lo stava fissando, con le mani sui fianchi e la bocca aperta leggermente.

"Natasha è stata a Corte?" Tony ripeté lentamente, come se stesse rigirando ogni parola in bocca prima di dirla.

"Apparentemente. Non ne parla molto", rispose Steve. “Alcuni anni fa, credo. Lei... uh… lei è brava a... beh. Le persone le parlano. Come per impressionarla. Oppure per provarci, penso. "

“Quindi, Natasha ha ritenuto che Stane fosse inaffidabile. E nessuno si fida di Gregory. Questo è un dato. Tu... le hai chiesto del Re? Se lo ha incontrato?" Chiese Tony con un tono stranamente sommesso.

Steve annuì. “Ha detto che aveva un bisogno schiacciante di ammirazione, non sembrava preoccuparsi molto dei sentimenti delle persone intorno a lui, era riposto alla grandiosità per attirare l'attenzione, era arrogante e maleducato, e tendeva ad essere sprezzante e condiscendente con chiunque sentisse essere al di sotto di lui, il che rappresentava praticamente tutti, anche se suppongo, che probabilmente per un re è un po' giusto" ammise Steve.

"Il Re è l'ultimo che dovrebbe sentirsi in quel modo, e tu lo sai, quindi smettila di cercare di essere così dannatamente diplomatico a riguardo", disse Tony con una smorfia, la voce fragile mentre ricominciava a camminare, oltrepassando Steve mentre si avviava verso le rocce.

"Ha anche detto che pensava che fosse un brav'uomo o che potesse esserlo, comunque", disse Steve ad alta voce nel buio, anche se Tony non lo confermò. “Mi piacerebbe crederlo, ma... è difficile riconciliarsi con... tutto ".

"Favoloso", rantolò la voce di Tony da dietro la roccia. “Sai, Natasha è terribilmente critica per qualcuno che è riuscito a vedere attraverso Stane, ma che non ha fatto nulla a riguardo. Barnes, Barton... tutti voi... voi... non avete idea di cosa... voi avete l'un l'altro. È tutto così chiaro e semplice per voi, così facile qui dove dovete solo combattere i cattivi, niente politica, nessun intrigo, nessuna responsabilità al di là della missione, dovete solo correre in giro per fare il lavoro di Pierce per lui. Gli hai almeno chiesto perché? Perché si è ribellato? Ti ha detto quanto meglio avrebbe potuto fare se avesse avuto il potere di cui aveva bisogno? Ti ha detto come ha passato anni a lasciare che le cose andassero di merda nel tentativo di ottenere quell'autonomia, complottando con Stern e Hammer e la loro specie in segreto, mentre il Re Howard si ubriacava, ignorando le lamentele, come ha lasciato che Howard praticamente mandò in bancarotta il Regno per tutto il tempo facendo aumentare le lotte interne per le risorse che diventavano sempre più scarse, in modo che Pierce potesse approfittarsi del Re quando sarebbe stato il momento giusto? Stane ha rovinato il suo piccolo piano uccidendo il Re e la Regina, o forse ha solo anticipato la linea temporale, chi lo sa?” Tony proseguì, l'amarezza e la rabbia fuoriuscivano da ogni parola.

“Molti dei problemi che volete rifilare al Re sono lì perché Pierce li ha lasciati crescere per anni, sperando di usarli per il suo piccolo colpo di stato mentre il Re Howard si ubriacava. È vero che quando... quando il Re Anthony salì al potere, chiuse un occhio su ciò che stava succedendo, si fidava di Stane quando ovviamente non avrebbe dovuto. Era giovane, stupido e non era pronto per far fronte alle sue responsabilità. Non gli importava, finché riusciva a vivere la vita che pensava di volere. Era uno stronzo egoista, a dire la verità. Avrebbe dovuto vedere il tradimento di Pierce a leghe di distanza, ma era troppo impegnato a bere, a prostituirsi e a lasciare che Stane gestisse qualunque cosa. Ha fatto un casino. Ha fatto un casino e il Reame ha sputato sangue per questo, che è qualcosa che dovrà affrontare per il resto della sua vita, se gli Dei solo glielo permetteranno. Ma anche le mani di Pierce non sono pulite, Steve, tutt'altro. Desidera il potere. L’ha sempre fatto. Lo nasconde dannatamente meglio degli altri. E tu lo segui... tu... perché? È a causa di qualche risentimento che ha Barnes contro il Re? Solo... solo perché, Steve? Dimmi perché. Se non puoi combattere per il Re, perché combattere affatto? Perché Pierce? Solo... perché?" Chiese Tony, con voce tesa ed emozionata, mentre fissava davanti a sé la grande pila di massi arrotondati di fronte a loro come se fossero le cose più affascinanti che avesse mai visto.

Steve sbatté le palpebre e si fermò balbettando all'improvviso cambiamento nella conversazione. Non era che Steve non si aspettasse qualcosa del genere, sebbene fosse sorpreso che fosse stato il rapporto di Natasha sul Re a provocarla. Questo andava avanti da un po', le loro accurate conversazioni lungo la marcia, in punta di piedi intorno al problema con la difficoltà crescente.

"Tony..." cominciò Steve, poi scoprì di non essere sicuro di cosa volesse dire. Sapeva che Tony credeva che quello che stava dicendo su Pierce e la ribellione erano vere. Non mentiva, a meno che non fosse per se stesso, di quello, Steve ne era certo. Tony aveva sicuramente sentito quelle e molte altri voci malefiche su Pierce che si ripetevano continuamente nella capitale. I sostenitori del Re erano disposti a dire di tutto per attirare le masse dalla parte del Re, dopo tutto, ma le voci non potevano nascondere la verità per così tanto. Si rese conto che non voleva essere lui a togliere la fede di Tony. Per quanto fuori luogo fosse, diceva sul serio quando aveva detto a Tony di rispettare la sua lealtà verso il Re. Era un tratto ammirevole, e comprendeva bene il dolore persistente derivante da un tradimento di quel tipo di lealtà, non importa quanto lontano fosse da dove ti trovavi. Ed erano solo voci. Bugie propagate dalla Corona per nascondere le cose che Pierce stava cercando di esporre, per screditare qualsiasi cosa avrebbe detto. Dovevano essere bugie. Altrimenti…

Ricordava di essersi seduto nella tenda di Fury, ascoltandolo parlare di quel fatidico incontro del Consiglio, di come Pierce avesse denunciato le azioni del Re e deciso di fare qualcosa per assicurarsi che ci fosse un cambiamento, che qualcosa del genere non potesse succedere di nuovo, anche se significava andare contro ogni cosa che lui stesso avesse giurato di sostenere. A volte, Steve lo sapeva, le cose erano troppo andate per essere riparate dall'interno, anche se non dubitava che esistessero ancora persone ben intenzionate, come Tony, che lavoravano duramente per quello che credevano fosse per il bene del Regno. A volte, l’intera struttura doveva essere demolita e ricostruita, rifatta.

Ci aveva creduto per così tanto tempo, ma ora ecco Tony discutere una versione molto diversa degli eventi. Era impossibile conciliare completamente tutto. La sua mente era piena di domande, tutte senza risposte, solo strade buie che non portavano a nulla. Pierce come una sorta di traditore assetato di potere, che ha minato la Corona per anni prima di essere costretto a incitare una ribellione, quando la morte prematura del Re Howard per mano di Stane gettò le sue macchinazioni nel caos di un nuovo, forse inetto, giovane Re che era stato manipolato da Stane? Steve non poteva... se c'era del vero in tutto ciò... qualsiasi cosa... per cosa diavolo stavano combattendo?

Non era sicuro di ritenere che Tony non potesse avere ragione su Pierce perché non aveva senso o se lui la pensava così perché l'alternativa era troppo sgradevole da contemplare. Scosse la testa per la frustrazione. Non aveva mai evitato di pensare alle domande difficili solo perché non gli piacevano le risposte, ma qui non c'erano risposte, solo domande che portavano a più domande. Tony non era l'unico ansioso di arrivare da Fury.


	19. Capitolo 9 - II Parte

“Non voglio discutere con te su questo. So cosa credi sia vero su Pierce. Come la maggior parte delle voci, c'è sempre un po’ di verità", ammise Steve, per il momento, riluttante a far vedere a Tony quanto le sue parole lo avevano colpito. "Ha combattuto contro i piani del Re, e forse si è spinto più in là di quanto avrebbe dovuto prima di dichiararsi contrario al Re. Penso che non fosse quello che voleva fare, anche se capisco come potesse sembrare il suo comportamento da traditore. Ma... ma tu non... ci sono cose che sono successe... dovresti parlarne con Fury. Sul perché si è unito a Pierce. Non... Io penso che dovresti saperlo da lui. Forse la tua teoria su Stane è giusta... forse... non lo so. Non so nemmeno cosa significherebbe", disse Steve frustrato.

Sapeva che Bucky avrebbe detto che il coinvolgimento di Stane, se vero, non perdonava il Re, ma Steve non riusciva a scuotere la sensazione che se fosse stata una negligenza piuttosto che una vera e propria crudeltà, forse avrebbe contato qualcosa. Stane era ovviamente qualcuno che il Re conosceva da tutta la vita e di cui si fidava completamente, e se fosse stato, in effetti, Stane il responsabile, allora quello contava. Solo non era sicuro di quanto, a questo punto, fosse effettivamente cambiato. Pensò alle informazioni che stavano per riportare a Fury. Potrebbero fermare questa guerra. Guardò la faccia colpita di Tony, notò la sua mascella tesa e il modo in cui le sue mani erano strette in pugni ai suoi fianchi e si rese conto che non avrebbe detto nulla a Fury su ciò che avevano scoperto fino a che non avesse sentito quello che lui aveva da dire in risposta alle accuse di Tony su Stane.

Pensò alle parole di Tony su Pierce... Sapeva che c'erano un sacco di pettegolezzi su di lui provenienti dai sostenitori del Re. Questo era abbastanza vero, per quanto possibile. Ma in qualche modo, non pensava che Tony fosse un uomo da farsi guidare solo dalle voci. E qui c'era il suo problema, il nocciolo della preoccupazione che gli rosicchiava il fegato. Tony ne era così sicuro... e Tony non era qualcuno che si sbagliava spesso, Steve ci scommetteva, beh, ci scommetteva molto su. La domanda era solo quanto. E quella era una risposta che non aveva ancora.

Anche se era improbabile che le accuse di Tony fossero false, non poteva semplicemente ignorarle solo perché non gli piaceva l'idea di essere preso in giro. Se si sbagliava su questo, su Pierce, come aveva suggerito Tony... scosse la testa, cercando di trovare una parvenza di chiarezza nel turbinio che Tony era riuscito a creare nella sua mente. Tutto era stato così semplice fino a quando Tony non aveva fatto irruzione nelle loro vite, rifletté con una smorfia.

E... se c'era qualcosa in ciò che Tony stava dicendo sulle tattiche di Pierce sotto il Re Howard, qualsiasi cosa, aveva bisogno di saperlo prima di consegnare a Pierce la corona su un piatto d'argento.

Guardò Tony, che lo fissava con quell'espressione imperscrutabile che indossava spesso, quella che lo faceva sentire come se Tony potesse vedere tutti i pezzi che lo completavano.

"Potrebbe non importare molto se il Re è davvero morto, sai" osservò Steve dolcemente, notando Tony sussultare alle sue parole. “Ci sarebbe ancora un problema di successione. Pierce non se ne andrà e lascerà che sia il Consiglio a decidere il destino del Regno. Non dopo tutto ciò che è accaduto. E ora... ora non è il momento di discutere. Non possiamo risolvere nulla qui tra noi due, comunque. Non è semplice come quello in cui crediamo io e te. Quando parleremo con Fury... dopo che... non c'è proprio niente da fare adesso, Tony. Stiamo solo di guardia" Steve continuò. Vide il rapido gioco di emozioni attraversare il viso di Tony, la frustrazione e la rabbia seguite da determinazione accanita e qualcosa che Steve voleva nominare come speranza, ma non ne era sicuro.

Steve superò rapidamente Tony per esaminare l'edificio di pietra, cercando la via migliore, volendo nient'altro che la fine di questa conversazione, almeno per ora. Forse stava scappando da qualcosa che non era ancora pronto per affrontare a pieno, ma aveva bisogno di tempo per pensare. Steve aveva trascorso gran parte degli ultimi giorni attraversando la foresta verso il Pass, parlando con Tony di tanti soggetti, a volte litigando, vero, ma Steve scoprì di apprezzare la sfida.

Tony vedeva il mondo in modo molto diverso, ma era anche riflessivo, competente e spaventosamente intelligente. Era anche una delle pochissime persone che avrebbero spinto Steve, mettendo in discussione il suo ragionamento e facendogli difendere la sua presa di posizione mentre Tony lo punzecchiava e spronava. Il resto della squadra tendeva a cedere a Steve con facilità. Non era sicuro se fosse perché si fidavano del suo giudizio così tanto o così poco del proprio. Mentre Steve apprezzava la loro fiducia in lui, c'era qualcosa nel modo in cui Tony lo costringeva a giustificare le sue decisioni che era stranamente soddisfacente.

Tony aveva un modo per insinuarsi sotto la sua pelle, facendogli mettere in discussione tutto, proprio come quando discutevano di qualsiasi cosa, dalle tasse alla legge, alla fede. Di solito lasciava Steve un po' euforico, se fosse stato onesto con se stesso, ma stanotte aveva lo stomaco che gli bruciava e non riusciva a concentrarsi su nessuno dei suoi pensieri, continuavano a precipitare a cascata l'uno sull'altro, riempiendo tutto lo spazio nella sua testa. Non poteva sbagliarsi su questo. Doveva esserne sicuro. E proprio ora, di fronte alla certezza di Tony, non era sicuro di niente.

"E se il Re non fosse morto?" Chiese Tony, alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo stellato. "A quel punto?"

"Non lo so", rispose Steve onestamente. Udì Tony lasciare un lungo respiro accanto a lui. Un attimo dopo, Tony sembrò scrollarsi di dosso in qualunque stato si fosse cacciato, apparentemente decidendo di lasciar cadere la questione, anche se Steve dubitava fosse più una tregua momentanea.

Steve trovò rapidamente piccole linee di strati frastagliati che poteva usare per le mani e punti d'appoggio. Si aggiustò il suo fodero e fece un rapido lavoro di salita, arrivando a riposare su un'alta sporgenza che gli permetteva una vista sulla maggior parte delle cime degli alberi che formavano un mare di verde scuro sottostante. Abbassò lo sguardo per vedere Tony che lo fissava da terra sotto di lui. "Ce la fai? Con il tuo…" Steve fece un gesto vago al petto, improvvisamente preoccupato di aver spinto Tony troppo lontano. Pensava che Tony stesse migliorando, ma il giorno di cammino avrebbe potuto costargli troppo per tentare la scalata. Per quanto breve, richiedeva un po' di forza e coordinazione per passare da una mano all’altra. Non fu sorpreso quando Tony iniziò ad arrampicarsi, la testardaggine come un mulo era uno dei tratti che condividevano. Steve tornò rapidamente giù per la parete rocciosa, incontrando Tony mentre si arrampicava, indicando i punti d'appoggio e offrendogli una mano salda per il resto della scalata. Steve lo tirò su sul bordo con un forte strattone, guadagnandosi un grugnito sollevato da Tony per i suoi sforzi.

“Non ho scalato molto. A meno che non conti dentro e fuori da vari letti", ammise Tony, ansimando leggermente mentre si riprendeva dalla salita e sussultando alle piccole risate da parte di Steve che si sedette accanto a lui sulla sporgenza. Faceva più freddo qui, senza la protezione dal vento che offrivano gli alberi, e Steve si ritrovò grato per il calore. E la compagnia, ad essere onesto. Fare la guardia era un dovere solitario e non poteva negare che avere Tony insieme gli faceva un po’ piacere, nonostante la natura accesa della loro conversazione.

Steve scrutò la foresta, trovando il punto in cui dormiva il resto della squadra e notando che non riusciva più a vedere il fumo del fuoco di Bruce. Volse lo sguardo verso sud e individuò in lontananza l’ingresso del Pass, ai piedi di una delle montagne più grandi che delineava il confine delle terre di Stark. Sapeva che c'erano altri posti sul lato opposto delle montagne, anche se pochi si erano mai avventurati a percorrere quella strada, e certamente, con Schmidt rintanato lì, nessuno avrebbe osato in questi giorni. La maggior parte facevano il viaggio molto più lungo, ma più sicuro attraversando l'oceano di commercio, riportando navi cariche di spezie, oro, argento, avorio, incenso e risme dei panni più morbidi della pelle di un bambino che Lord Hammer preferiva. Steve ricordò che Hammer aveva insistito per fargli sentire la manica della camicia che indossava, il modo in cui il materiale sembrava quasi acqua contro le sue dita. Non pratico per combattere o costruire gli esplosivi su cui Hammer avrebbe dovuto lavorare, Steve pensò, ma lo tenne per sé, ricordando che se l'espressione di Lord Hammer era stato un indizio, era stato abbastanza soddisfatto del suo indumento.

Tony si stava agitando accanto a lui sulla sporgenza, apparentemente i pochi momenti di quiete lo travolgevano. Probabilmente non si era nemmeno reso conto di ciò che stava facendo, ma Steve lo aveva osservato abbastanza a lungo da sapere che l'uomo era costantemente in movimento. Quando Tony si era offerto volontario per unirsi a lui prima, Steve aveva ipotizzato che il servizio di guardia non sarebbe stato particolarmente adatto a Tony, ma pensò che mostrarglielo piuttosto che dirglielo avrebbe funzionato molto meglio con Tony. Erano abbastanza lontani dalla maggior parte della civiltà o da qualsiasi punto militare per cui non si aspettava nulla di spiacevole per le poche ore che stavano di guardia. Nonostante le sue minacce di seguirlo, sapeva che avrebbe potuto insistere sul fatto che Tony sarebbe rimasto al campo e gli altri avrebbero provveduto. Gli ultimi giorni aveva trovato la compagnia di Tony del tutto troppo divertente per rifiutare l’opportunità, se fosse stato onesto con se stesso. Certo, non si era esattamente aspettato quella conversazione durante la loro passeggiata attraverso la foresta stasera. Tuttavia, non poteva ignorare che, anche discutendo, c'era un'intensità, una determinazione, su Tony che catturava la sua attenzione come nient'altro, attirandolo, spingendo tutta l'attenzione di Steve verso Tony. Tutto il resto sembrava svanire, finché non c’erano solo lui, Tony e quella fessura di qualunque cosa ci fosse tra loro.

Steve allungò una mano per posarla su quella di Tony, dove l'altro uomo era seduto accanto a lui, battendo alternativamente le dita e facendo scontrare la mano con un pugno in una sorta di ritmo riconoscibile solo a lui. "Ugh... scusa," disse Tony. “Quando ero un bambino, i miei, uh... beh, i miei genitori erano spesso via. Occupati e tutto il resto. C'era un, uh, uomo anziano, un impiegato, credo si possa dire con cui stavo spesso. Diceva che l'unico modo per farmi tacere era legarmi le mani. Non che lo abbia fatto davvero, ovviamente ”, spiegò Tony.

“Non ho dubbi che si sarebbe rivelato uno sforzo inutile da parte sua, e ti saresti inventato qualche piano elaborato per sfuggire,” intonò Steve ironicamente. Tony in cambio sorrise ampiamente.

"Ovviamente. Non sono mai stato uno che rimane fermo però. Non so tu come faccia", disse Tony con una scrollata di spalle, come per sostenere il suo punto.

“Dovevo, quando ero piccolo, comunque. Ero malato tutto il tempo. Bloccato a letto quasi tutti i giorni. Immagino sia da lì che viene il mio saper disegnare. Era una delle poche cose che potevo fare per passare il tempo. Disegnavo su qualsiasi cosa su cui potessi mettere le mani, poiché la carta era troppo costosa per me per rovinarla in quel modo. Ha fatto impazzire mia madre", rispose Steve, sorridendo malinconicamente al ricordo. “Alcune delle rocce in riva al mare potevano essere usate come gesso e prendevamo dei pezzi di carbone che potevo consumare. Trovava delle immagini disegnate sui muri di casa nostra, gli esterni delle sue pentole e padelle, le borse che usava per portare le verdure al mercato... Penso che le piacesse però, davvero. Non mi ha fatto smettere, almeno."

“Sono sicuro che fosse così. Deve essere stato difficile, solo tu e lei, e tu malato,” disse Tony piano.

“Lo era... credo. Voglio dire, in quel momento, non capivo davvero. Sapevo che c'erano momenti in cui non avevamo molto. Poteva far durare un sacco di patate per una settimana. Onestamente, guardando indietro, so che le cose erano difficili, in particolare per lei. Si preoccupava molto. Di cosa mi sarebbe successo quando lei non fosse stata più lì a prendersi cura di me. Ma... all’epoca, ero contento. Penso che lo fosse anche lei. Lo spero, comunque,” replicò Steve, facendo roteare un piccolo sasso tra le sue dita mentre i suoi occhi sfrecciavano intorno alla foresta dal loro punto di vista sulla sporgenza.

"Era... si è ammalata?" Chiese Tony con attenzione.

"Non di peste", disse Steve, rispondendo alla domanda non posta. "Morì tre estati prima di ciò. Grazie in parte al dover affrontare me e tutti i miei problemi di salute, diventò una specie di guaritrice per la zona. Preparava intrugli di piante e fiori che sembravano aiutare con vari disturbi, si prendeva cura delle persone anziane quando era il loro momento, aiutava con le nascite, quel genere di cose. La gente di solito le dava un cesto di cibo o magari facevano un po' di lavori in casa o in giardino in cambio, quindi è stato un aiuto. Penso che le sia piaciuto, troppo. Voleva sempre fare una gentilezza a qualcuno, se poteva”, provò a spiegare Steve. Sapeva che non stava davvero rispondendo alla domanda di Tony, anche se Tony non fece pressione. Lui non parlava di sua madre da anni. Non era sicuro del perché lo stesse facendo adesso, solo che Tony aveva chiesto e si era già rifiutato di parlare ulteriormente con lui del perché avesse scelto di seguire Pierce, quindi in qualche modo gli era sembrato sbagliato negarglielo. Non voleva che Tony pensasse che lui non si fidasse, solo perché c'erano alcuni argomenti che non era ancora pronto ad affrontare con lui.

Steve fece un respiro profondo e costante prima di continuare. “Uno dei pescatori è tornato da un lungo viaggio commerciale lungo la costa con una nave piena di articoli e una tosse che non sarebbe andata via. All’inizio, non era nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Le persone si ammalarono, in particolare durante i lunghi viaggi nelle aree che di solito non visitavano. Ma la sua tosse continuava a peggiorare. Le persone iniziarono a parlare. C’era la preoccupazione che forse fosse più grave di una semplice tosse. Poi iniziò a lamentarsi del dolore al petto. Prese la febbre e smise di mangiare. I suoi figli si ammalarono, poi sua moglie. Mamma la conosceva. Non bene, ma... la bambina si era ammalata quando era piccola e la mamma le aveva fatto un unguento da massaggiarle sul petto per aiutarla a respirare, proprio come aveva fatto con me. Lei provò a cercare aiuto,” affermò Steve, mantenendo la voce piatta. “Non è tornata. Il pescatore è morto. Così anche la sua famiglia. Gli anziani della città isolarono la loro capanna, rifiutandosi di far avvicinare qualcuno. Ho provato ad andare da lei, ma Bucky mi ha fermato. La vidi alla finestra una volta. Non poteva parlare. Aveva uno straccio sulla bocca. Lei salutò. Quella è stata l'ultima volta che l'ho vista finché Bucky ed io l'abbiamo seppellita. "

"Mi dispiace", disse Tony dopo una lunga e silenziosa pausa. "Sembrava molto coraggiosa."

"Lei pensava: se puoi aiutare, dovresti provare, tutto qui", replicò Steve, raschiando il sassolino contro la roccia sotto di lui in una linea dura.

"Forse è questo il coraggio", offrì Tony. Stava fissando la foresta, anche se Steve poteva dire che non stava osservando nulla in realtà.

"Forse" concesse Steve. "Per quanto riguarda la tua famiglia? Hai detto che i tuoi genitori erano spesso via?” Steve chiese, cercando di allontanare le cose dai ricordi che non voleva rivivere. L'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era di avere uno dei suoi ridicoli attacchi quassù senza nulla tra lui e la terra sotto.

"Sì," replicò Tony, avvicinando le ginocchia al petto e circondando le mani intorno ad esse mentre si stringeva più vicino a Steve per il calore. “Ero lasciato ai miei dispositivi per la maggior parte. Non è stata la migliore strategia quando è arrivato il momento di prendere importanti decisioni di vita, come si è scoperto. Mi è sempre piaciuto costruire cose, però. Come mio padre, immagino. Tuttavia, ti avrebbe detto che io non sono per niente come lui. L'unica cosa in cui sono riuscito ad eccellere ai suoi occhi è stato deluderlo. Non sembrare così sorpreso, non che non lo apprezzi”, disse Tony allo sguardo scioccato di Steve. “Ha sempre desiderato un figlio diverso, un ideale che si era costruito nella testa, anche se ha fallito miseramente nel raggiungerlo. Naturalmente, quando non ho potuto soddisfare quello standard, ho fatto l’impossibile per trovare il limite assoluto del contrario. Se doveva odiarmi comunque, beh, tanto valeva dargli una buona ragione. Lui e la mamma... si erano allontanati anni prima. Hanno vissuto separatamente in gran parte, anche se hanno cercato di mantenere le apparenze. Poi sono morti. Un incidente. Ho passato molto tempo a fingere di divertirmi fino a quando non sono diventato così bravo da non sembrare più che stessi fingendo,” mormorò amaramente Tony e guardò Steve con aria piuttosto ammirevole. “Lui avrebbe amato te però. Dei,” Tony ridacchiò, un suono fragile mentre riecheggiava da sopra le rocce. “Sei esattamente quello che avrebbe voluto in un figlio. Non un coglione come me. Se potesse vedermi adesso... questo... la guerra, tutto... aveva ragione. Alla fine, aveva ragione lui. Non posso proprio negarlo a questo punto."

“Non essere ridicolo, Tony. Questo è... se tuo padre non riusciva a vedere che figlio straordinario avesse, questo è il suo fallimento, non il tuo. La guerra non è certo colpa tua. So che hai costruito delle armi per la Corona, ma non è stata una tua decisione usarle. Non puoi incolpare te stesso per quello che è successo" Steve continuò. "Carichi troppo sulle tue spalle." Tony chiuse gli occhi e posò la testa contro le sue ginocchia piegate, silenzioso e immobile per un momento prima di girare la testa per affrontare Steve.

"Penso che forse non ne ho preso abbastanza", rispose Tony, di pietra. “Ma questo cambierà. Portami da Fury e questo cambierà. Te lo prometto. So che non mi credi su Pierce. Vorrei avere torto, Steve, e vorrei fosse facile come spiegare a Fury e Pierce che era Stane a tramare per tutto il tempo e avrebbero messo fine a questo conflitto prima di perdere altre vite, ma non è così semplice. Pierce è corrotto. Sta usando te e il resto della squadra e tu non puoi vederlo perché il tuo odio per il Re ti ha accecato sulle bugie di Pierce, ma ti sto dicendo, Steve, che ti sta mentendo. Non posso obbligarti a credermi, ma posso almeno avvisarti. Non so quale sia il suo gioco, ma non è esagerato che il Regno bruci per ottenerlo, e tu? Il gruppo? A Pierce non potrebbe fregare meno di te, qualunque cosa abbia detto, lascia che te lo assicuri,” Tony disse in modo sprezzante.

“Sono solo un soldato, Tony. Lo siamo tutti. Non deve preoccuparsi di noi, solo della missione. Il Regno. E non è come se al tuo Re importasse di ciò che accade a ciascuno di noi, quindi non…” Steve cominciò.

“Al Re importa più di... di... al Re... a lui importa. Del... del suo popolo. Anche di te e della tua banda di disadattati. A lui importa. So che non mi credi, ma è la verità. Che gli Dei mi aiutino, è così” balbettò Tony. Steve non sapeva cosa dire che non avrebbe portato ad un’altra discussione, quindi mantenne il proprio consiglio. Tony sembrava essere in silenzioso accordo con quella strategia e si sdraiò contro la parete rocciosa, spostandosi continuamente, facendo roteare gli occhi a Steve. Steve non era sicuro per quanto tempo rimasero così, anche se la luna era alta nel cielo e individuò un paio di nottoloni che circondavano una preda e poteva vedere solo i loro occhi e poi sentì il russare basso di Tony vicino a lui. Si grattò distrattamente la ferita frastagliata segnata sul suo fianco quando salvò Tony dopo l'incidente sul ponte. Aveva bisogno che Bruce togliesse i punti presto, pensò, sapendo per esperienza che la loro rimozione sarebbe stata quasi negativa come metterli.

Mentre guardava il sonno irrequieto di Tony, continuava a ripetere le sue parole su Pierce, Stane e il Re nella sua mente, alla ricerca di buchi nella teoria di Tony. Tony viveva in città, lavorava a stretto contatto con i militari come parte dei suoi compiti di fabbricazione di armi. Probabilmente aveva anche visto Pierce e Stane ad un certo punto, forse anche il Re, anche se solo da lontano. Ovviamente conosceva la politica più di Steve, che aveva trascorso gli anni passati ad allenarsi con Phillips. Bruce e Natasha non si fidavano di Stane... e nessuno di loro conosceva davvero Pierce... era Fury che lui aveva seguito inizialmente, Fury che lo aveva reclutato dopo averlo trovato in quel vicolo, le guardie personali di Fury sparpagliate attorno a lui, così decise di reclutarlo invece di arrestarlo dopo che Steve spiegò della ragazza della taverna che i suoi uomini si erano rifiutati di lasciar stare.

Ed era stato Fury a parlargli della riunione del Consiglio e della veemenza di Pierce nel discutere contro gli ordini del Re... Sembrava così facile. Il Re aveva fatto cose terribili e Pierce aveva cercato di fermarlo. Combattere per Pierce. Rendere le cose migliori. Certo, significava compromettere parte di ciò in cui era stato educato a credere, la lealtà nei confronti della Corona, suppose. Avevano tutti giurato di proteggere e difendere la Corona, dopo tutto. Ma questo avrebbe dovuto portare ad un Regno dove le persone potevano essere al sicuro, vivere la propria vita in comodità e sicurezza, invece che alla mercé di un tiranno. Doveva significare qualcosa. Ecco di cosa si trattava. Tranne se non fosse stato così.

Non avrebbe risolto nulla seduto su una roccia nel mezzo del nulla con Tony, questo era certo. Dovevano arrivare a Fury. Steve aveva bisogno di sentire Fury in persona... aveva detto che erano gli ordini del Re... era così? Veramente? O era stato Stane, come aveva affermato Tony? Bucky potrebbe non vedere una differenza lì, ma fu difficile per Steve misurare le due azioni come uguali. Lanciò uno sguardo affettuoso a Tony, accasciato contro la parete di roccia, profondamente addormentato. Lui sapeva che c'erano sempre uomini buoni da entrambe le parti di una guerra e non aveva smesso di lottare per ciò che era giusto solo per quello. Ma... non poteva immaginare di combattere contro Tony, qualcuno che ammirava e rispettava e, beh... si fidava, stranamente, dal momento che conosceva l'uomo da poco tempo e che lo aveva quasi fatto saltare in aria, pensò Steve con un lieve sorriso. Le orecchie di Steve si rianimarono quando un leggero suono di trilli echeggiò da sotto la sporgenza. Si sporse in avanti oltre il bordo e scrutò il muro di alberi sottostante.

"Sembra che un branco di anatre sia passato di qui," disse Clint dal basso. Tony si mise seduto velocemente, con i capelli in tutte le direzioni che si asciugava un rivolo di bava mentre rivolgeva la testa in basso per guardare Barton.

“Anatre?” Chiese Tony confuso.

"Vuol dire che cammini con i piedi piatti", spiegò Steve. Tony in realtà guardò i suoi piedi, guadagnandosi un ampio sorriso di Steve. "Non letteralmente. Solo che non sai come nascondere le tue tracce."

"Penso che ci siano state delle frecce nella terra", osservò Clint, salendo sul lato della roccia e spingendo la testa oltre il bordo della sporgenza. “Barnes avrà una crisi, tu lo sai, vero? Era piuttosto incazzato per il fatto che hai portato qui il ragazzo di città con te, tanto per cominciare”

"Mi occuperò di Bucky", rispose Steve con un sospiro. “Qui non si muove nulla tranne alcuni topi che useremo come cena”, disse Steve, facendo un cenno in lontananza. "Scendi dopo di me" Steve disse a Tony. “Metti le mani e i piedi dove li metto io. È più difficile andare giù che su, che tu ci creda o no." Tony annuì in segno di comprensione e guardò un po' preoccupato verso la parete rocciosa prima di seguire Steve oltre il bordo, posizionando doverosamente mani e piedi nei punti che usava Steve.

Steve si lasciò cadere per gli ultimi metri a terra. Tony lo seguì, anche se un po' meno agile e inciampò su Steve, che lo mantenne con le mani sicure intorno alla vita. Abbassò lo sguardo su Tony, e per un battito di cuore, Tony ondeggiò in avanti per incontrarlo, non più a causa di qualche passo sgraziato, o forse Steve lo spinse in avanti, non ne era certo, ma Tony fu improvvisamente più vicino, lì, giusto lì, nello spazio di Steve, le sue mani erano pesanti sulla vita di Tony, come se a spostarle fosse uno sforzo e ora poteva sentire i muscoli duri e magri che si ammassavano sotto di lui, e Tony era davvero molto, molto vicino che Steve poteva vedere la sfera luminosa della luna riflessa nei suoi occhi e pensò che se lui avesse inspirato, sarebbe stata la stessa aria che Tony espirava. Tony lo stava fissando, con gli occhi spalancati e scuri. Tony si inumidì le labbra con la lingua e Steve osservò il movimento affascinato.

"Di' a Barnes che farà il terzo turno, ok?" Barton disse mentre si faceva strada agilmente sul lato della parete di roccia, spazzando via la foschia nella testa di Steve. Steve fece un passo indietro e lasciò cadere le mani ai suoi fianchi, anche se pendevano goffamente, come se non si adattassero più, e lui si ritrovò più consapevole delle sue mani di quanto non fosse mai stato prima, incapace di trovare qualcosa da fare con quelle in modo da sembrare naturale. Con sua sorpresa, Tony fece il suo stesso movimento, spostandosi in avanti, muovendosi di nuovo vicino a Steve, qualcosa allo stesso tempo provocatorio e supplichevole nel suo sguardo. Steve sentì i suoi muscoli attorcigliarsi e tendersi, come se si stesse preparando per una rissa, e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma le parole si bloccarono in gola.

"Glielo diremo," rispose Tony, con voce roca per il sonno mentre fissava Steve, facendogli chiedere quando erano diventati 'noi' da rispondere per lui. Clint grugnì in cambio, e Steve si costrinse, arto per arto, ad allontanarsi da Tony e ad attraversare la foresta verso il loro campo. Il viaggio di ritorno fu in gran parte silenzioso, a parte i suoni della foresta che sembravano amplificati in qualche modo dal loro passaggio silenzioso. Raggiunsero il campo più velocemente di quanto avevano fatto prima, anche se Steve misurò i suoi passi per non sopraffare Tony dopo una giornata così lunga. Natasha e Bucky si mossero al loro avvicinamento, mentre Thor continuava a russare rumorosamente, raggomitolandosi attorno al suo martello come un bambino intorno ad una bambola morbida. Bruce non si mosse.

Steve diede una gomitata a Bucky, comunicando senza parole che aveva l'ultimo turno, e si tolse la spada, rimuovendola dal suo fodero e posizionandola vicino al suo scudo sul terreno duro, pronto se ne avesse avuto bisogno. Tony si diresse verso il lato opposto del fuoco ormai spento e trovò, secondo cosa pensava Steve, che fosse il punto più morbido che potesse, prima di sprofondare a terra e appoggiarsi le mani dietro la sua testa. Gli occhi di Tony erano chiusi, ma Steve poteva capire dal suo respiro che non dormiva per il momento. Steve spostò i pochi oggetti nel suo zaino in posizioni più comode e lo mise sotto la testa. Si voltò su un fianco, osservando il torace di Tony alzarsi ed abbassarsi mentre l’uomo respirava in pace, indicando che aveva ceduto al sonno. Steve capì che il suo respiro era inconsciamente uguale a quello di Tony, e fece un lungo respiro forzato.

Tutto ciò che Tony aveva detto turbinava nella sua mente, i pensieri cadevano su se stessi cercando di trovare qualcosa che avesse senso, che potesse forzare la storia che Steve aveva creduto corrispondesse a quella che Tony aveva detto, ma era come cercare di prendere il fumo. Avrebbe potuto per un momento, ma non sarebbe durato. Alla fine si addormentò in un sonno agitato.

I suoi occhi si spalancarono, immediatamente si svegliò, minuti dopo, con respiri affannosi, il corpo teso e le guance bagnate. La pallida luce bluastra dell'alba soffocava l'accampamento, sebbene fosse un'ombra che aleggiava su di lui. Cominciò a sedersi, ma sentì una mano premere contro il suo petto. "Va tutto bene", sentì Tony sussurrare. “Tu… tu stai bene. Sono qui. Va bene. Tu... mi hai chiamato," disse Tony, per spiegare.

Alzò lo sguardo su Tony in un momento di confusione, poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono mentre le immagini lampeggiavano davanti a loro. Un sogno, si rese conto. Uno che aveva già avuto prima. O no? Posò la testa contro il suo zaino, battendo le palpebre contro la luce che filtrava tra gli alberi. Sentì Tony spostarsi e sdraiarsi accanto a lui invece di tornare al suo posto più vicino a Bruce. Era sua madre, in quella casa con il pescatore e la sua famiglia, nessuna sorpresa lì, non dopo la sua conversazione con Tony. Lui avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma era sempre riuscito ad uscirne, qualcosa aveva riportato ciò che sarebbe dovuto essere sepolto a lungo. Sua madre, entrando con il suo cesto di pozioni e unguenti, riusciva ancora a vederla se chiudeva gli occhi, sentiva gli odori amari e oleosi. Ma quando la tenda fu tirata indietro dall'apertura che fungeva da finestra nella piccola capanna, quando lui l’aveva salutata, salutata per l'ultima volta, quella che aveva visto cento o più volte nei suoi sogni, invece questa volta c’era Tony, Tony bloccato lì dentro, con uno straccio sulla bocca, scuro di sangue, e non aveva salutato Steve, come aveva fatto sua madre, con le dita leggere e gentili protese in un tentativo rassicurante.

Aveva urlato.


	20. Capitolo 10

Tony osservò Steve che si strofinava il viso con la mano, per scacciare via i resti di qualsiasi sogno lo avesse tormentato come a voler spazzar via una ragnatela vagante, e sbatteva le palpebre a malapena sveglio. Il resto della squadra, a quanto pare, era ancora silenzioso e dormiente, sebbene fosse un sonno superficiale come se fossero in attesa del giorno.

Steve si appoggiò sui gomiti e guardò alla sua sinistra, dove il solito posto di Barnes era vuoto. Tony suppose che Barnes avesse preso il suo turno di guardia nella notte. Vide gli occhi di Steve sfrecciare intorno al campo, soffermandosi per un momento su ciascuna delle forme addormentate del team prima che lasciasse ricadere la testa contro il terreno per arrendersi al giorno successivo. Cercò prima Barnes, Tony notò, un po' a disagio, poi Natasha, Bruce, Clint e infine Thor. Tony si chiese brevemente lui dove si inseriva, e se lo facesse affatto. Si chiese se Steve fosse almeno consapevole di averlo fatto. Aveva guardato l'uomo abbastanza da vicino nei giorni successivi alla sua cattura da notare l'abitudine nello schema.

Clint era disteso a terra accanto a Thor, con le braccia sui suoi fianchi, e una mano sul suo arco mentre dormiva. Russava a intervalli casuali con grugniti occasionali. Tony spostò il peso su un fianco, cercando di non pensare al modo terribile e disperato di come il suo nome fosse stato urlato, da sembrare quasi strappato dalle labbra di Steve mentre dormiva. Aveva scosso Tony dalla profondità dei suoi sogni, e si era ritrovato a correre per la breve distanza per inginocchiarsi al fianco di Steve, incerto se avesse dovuto svegliarlo o lasciarlo stare. Steve aveva preso la decisione da solo, sedendosi bruscamente, gli occhi sgranati e alla ricerca di qualcosa, ancora preso dal panico da qualsiasi incubo avesse riempito il suo sonno, per trovare Tony chino su di lui. Tutto considerato, Tony era stato probabilmente fortunato che Steve non gli avesse staccato la testa nell'oscurità.

Voleva chiedere, ovviamente. Che cosa aveva sognato Steve su Tony che lo aveva disturbato così tanto? Era stata una notte infernale, la loro conversazione durante il loro turno di guardia che aveva preso una strada che Tony non aveva affatto previsto. Aveva colto al volo l'opportunità di avere Steve per sé per un po', lontano dalla disapprovazione di Barnes, e da qualunque legame li legasse così strettamente. Per non parlare dell'essere libero dai lunghi e calcolatori sguardi di Natasha.

Quando si era proposto al servizio di guardia con Steve, onestamente non era stata sua intenzione attaccare l'uomo su Pierce, sebbene, riflettendoci, avevano rigirato sull'argomento per giorni, suppose. Tutte le loro discussioni e dibattiti nel corso della loro marcia, inebrianti e coinvolgenti per così dire, avevano lasciato Tony sempre più confuso e frustrato sul perché qualcuno come Steve si sarebbe unito a qualcuno come Pierce così facilmente. Chiaramente non lo stava facendo per i soldi o per la gloria, sembrava, piuttosto impossibile nell'esperienza di Tony, non desiderare sinceramente alcuna ricompensa se non quella della capacità di servire, di cercare di rendere il Regno un posto migliore.

Tony non si era reso conto di quanto volesse che Steve mettesse in discussione le motivazioni di Pierce fino a quando Steve non respinse gli avvertimenti di Tony come speculazioni da parte dei sostenitori della Corona. Quello fece... male, urtando più in profondità di quanto Tony avrebbe ritenuto possibile. Di tutti i tradimenti per cui aveva sofferto negli ultimi anni, non era sicuro del motivo per cui le parole di un soldato dovessero bruciare così bruscamente. Tony si era arrabbiato così tanto per il testardo rifiuto di Steve di ascoltare la scorsa sera, così incredibilmente frustrato che, mai nella sua vita, aveva voluto afferrare Steve, scuoterlo e dirgli che era stato lì, che aveva visto il modo in cui il Regno era stato lasciato alla fine del regime di suo Padre. Spiegare che aveva chiesto di sapere perché Pierce non avesse fatto di più, perché non l’avesse detto a qualcuno, solo per ottenere lo stesso vecchio rispetto perla Corona, Howard era stata la schifezza di Re che Pierce poi girò dalla sua parte e usò contro di lui, proclamando in lungo e in largo che Tony aveva saputo dei problemi per anni, li aveva ignorati o accentuati mentre era impegnato in attività più promiscue.

All'improvviso ognuno dei suoi fallimenti, e ne erano molti, una voce che sembrava molto simile a quella di suo Padre a ricordarglieli, i suoi errori e le sue dichiarazioni misantropiche casuali avevano voce in capitolo in ogni piazza da un'estremità all'altra del Regno. Pierce non aveva perso tempo a sottolineare che il Consiglio non era in grado di controllare il potere sfrenato della Corona, che l'intera situazione era piena di abusi e non c'era nulla tra un Re crudele, indifferente o incompetente e una rapida trasformazione in violenza, usando gli stessi risultati che Pierce stesso aveva aiutato a progettare come prova di questa possibilità.

E la gente, la sua gente, che aveva sofferto troppo a lungo sotto la negligenza e la paranoia di Howard, che, a dire il vero, si è rivelata non essere così fuori strada, non aveva modo di conoscere il ruolo di Pierce. Si aggrapparono alle scintille di malcontento che Pierce fomentò così abilmente, trasformando quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un colpo di stato rapidamente schiacciato in una ribellione totale. Intelligente, anche Tony ha dovuto ammetterlo. Dire che era stato accecato da tutto ciò, dalla rapidità con cui la ribellione aveva trovato sostegno, era un eufemismo, ma i problemi che Pierce aveva affrontato erano stati all'ordine del giorno per anni sotto l'attenta cura di Pierce, mentre Howard beveva fino allo stordimento notte dopo notte.

E Steve... un qualcuno come Steve, seguiva Pierce? Lo urtava, torcendosi nella pancia ogni volta che guardava Steve, e sembrava peggiorare man mano che si avvicinavano a Fury. Steve che era intelligente, coraggioso, gentile, che odiava il suo Re abbastanza da unirsi a una ribellione, ma avrebbe _garantito_ per Tony. Pensava che Tony fosse _importante_.

Non il Re, non l'uomo che creava cose straordinarie, di cui aveva avuto solo un assaggio e poi non aveva nemmeno funzionato, non la persona che gestiva un regno o aveva un nome che contava. Solo Tony. Tony, con il quale Steve litigava e rideva, lo sfidava e lo incoraggiava, lo rispettava e gli aveva chiesto più di chiunque altro Tony avesse mai incontrato prima. Onestamente non sapeva cosa fare di tutto quello. Ma c'era qualcosa lì, che lo attirava, ogni volta che era con Steve, si sentiva sempre trascinato nella sua orbita, come se stargli vicino abbastanza a lungo lo rendesse in qualche modo qualcuno per cui valesse la pena garantire. Qualcuno di importante per le cose che contavano davvero. Qualcuno degno della lealtà di Steve. E voleva ciò più di quanto avesse mai desiderato qualcos’altro prima nella sua memoria.

Dei, ma lo stava facendo impazzire. Era stato pericolosamente vicino a dire a Steve tutta la verità ed esigere la sua fedeltà proprio lì per lì, prima che il pensiero razionale era prevalso. Per la lealtà di un soldato non valeva la pena rischiare il Regno, si disse, e non aveva idea di come Steve avrebbe reagito alla verità. Qualunque cosa lo avesse spinto al servizio di Pierce, lo aveva fatto chiaramente agguerrire contro il Re, anche se Tony, dopo aver definito l'idea ridicola che avesse qualcosa a che fare con la mancanza di istruzione, non aveva ancora idea di cosa potesse avergli messo contro qualcuno come Steve.

E lì giaceva la cosa che continuava a vagare nella mente di Tony, come un prurito che non riusciva a raggiungere, non importa quanto si contorcesse. Se era un tale Re, che un uomo come Steve pensava che uno stronzo come Pierce fosse una scelta migliore per il Reame, cosa diceva quello di Tony? Sapeva che poteva scaricare solo una parte dei problemi su Stane e Pierce. Non importa che ruolo avevano avuto nel caos che le cose erano diventate, alla fine era di Tony la responsabilità di proteggere il suo popolo, e aveva fallito enormemente, come solo un Re può, suppose. Sebbene Pierce abbia usato i propri fallimenti contro di lui, torcendoli e distorcendoli per i suoi scopi, erano comunque i difetti di Tony. Aveva dato l'acciarino a Pierce e consegnato a Stane i fiammiferi, poi aveva guardato sconvolto mentre il Reame bruciava, chiedendosi come fosse potuto accadere una cosa del genere.

"Mi dispiace di averti svegliato," disse Steve piano, per non disturbare gli altri, anche se Tony notò gli occhi di Natasha scattare brevemente prima di richiudersi. “Io… a volte io... ho degli incubi. Bucky di solito... di solito è qui. Ad ogni modo, mi dispiace,” ripeté Steve, alzandosi e allungando la mano verso il suo zaino.

Steve frugò al suo interno per alcuni istanti prima di estrarre il sacchetto di biscotti duri e la sua acqua, anche se Tony notò che le sue mani tremavano un po' mentre slacciava le cordicine del sacchetto di cibo, e si rifiutò risolutamente di pensare alla rabbia evocata dall'immagine di Barnes che confortava Steve dai suoi incubi o il modo in cui l'uomo sembrava essere lì ogni volta che Steve avesse bisogno di qualcosa. Tony potrebbe aver scartato le fantasie vendicative che lo avevano sostenuto nei primi ignobili giorni di prigionia, ma ciò non significava che avesse intenzione di facilitare qualunque cosa ci fosse tra Steve e Barnes, non quando quest’ultimo era così intento ad avvelenare la mente di Steve contro il suo Re per qualsiasi ragione errata. Barnes poteva avere il suo pezzo di terra vicino al mare, per quanto importava a Tony. Diamine, gli avrebbe dato un terreno di dimensioni decenti, se era quello che ci voleva. Uno lontano, molto lontano dal Castello e dalla città, rendendo le visite frequenti poco pratiche, pensò Tony mentre guardava Steve scavare nella sua borsa, i suoi capelli scomposti dal sonno, e dovette resistere alla tentazione di passarci le mani. Nessuno, e certamente non Steve, poteva definirlo in qualche modo crudele di cuore. Era decisamente generoso, tutto sommato, anche se in qualche modo egoista.

Steve spinse uno dei biscotti disprezzati dagli Dei verso Tony e prese un sorso d'acqua prima di passare anche quella a Tony. Tony lo guardò attentamente, notando la mascella tesa e il solco che si creava al centro della fronte. Non fu sorpreso di scoprire che alcune discussioni della notte prima, fossero strisciate nei sogni. Non riusciva a ricordare i propri sogni, ma si era svegliato al grido di Steve che si stringeva il petto e ansimava cercando di respirare. Aveva senso che il loro discorso lo avesse seguito nel sonno, ma quello che Tony non capiva era perché, con tutte le conversazioni della scorsa notte, i sogni di Steve sarebbero stati disturbati dai pensieri su di lui.

"Va bene. È ora di alzarsi, giusto? Pensi che arriveremo al Pass?" Tony chiese a bassa voce, osservando un po' della tensione scaricarsi dalle spalle di Steve mentre spostava la conversazione su un terreno più neutro. Steve annuì in risposta, ma per il resto rimase in silenzio. Steve diede un morso al biscotto e masticava costantemente, gli occhi fissi su un punto del terreno vicino al fuoco spento, decisamente non guardando Tony, come se il contatto visivo potesse segnalare un ritorno alla discussione della sera prima.

Un momento dopo, la testa di Steve si girò di scatto dietro di lui, e Tony alzò lo sguardo per vedere Barnes che tornava al campo, usando la sua lancia lunga come un bastone. Barnes si fermò di colpo alla vista di loro due seduti così vicini, scosse la testa e si avvicinò al fuoco ormai inesistente, usando il suo piede per spingere Bruce e Clint per svegliarli mentre camminava. Gli occhi di Steve lo seguirono mentre lo faceva, una smorfia a torcergli la bocca quando si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo, fissando la pietra a forma di biscotto parzialmente mangiata nella sua mano, invece della schiena di Barnes arrabbiato. Tony si chiese pigramente se Asgard fosse in riva al mare e avesse una riserva. Si spostò, sedendosi a terra accanto a Steve e mangiò un po' di quello che la squadra insisteva nel chiamarlo pane, nonostante tutte le prove contrarie.

Il ritorno di Barnes sembrava essere una specie di segnale per il resto della squadra. Natasha si alzò a sedere e si stiracchiò, come un felino, inarcando la schiena e allungando le dita verso i primi raggi del mattino. Thor staccò il suo abbraccio d'orso dal martello e sbadigliò ampiamente.

"Buon giorno, amici miei", Thor li salutò con l'odiosa giovialità di qualcuno che amava la mattina, davvero un modo di essere innaturale, per quanto riguardava Tony. Non doveva essere l’unico a pensarla così visto che Clint lanciò il suo zaino in testa a Thor, anche se questo lo schivò piuttosto facilmente, raccogliendolo e porgendolo a Barton con un apparentemente sincero: “Hai smarrito il tuo zaino, Sig. Arciere," che Tony era assolutamente certo, avesse detto semplicemente per fare lo stronzo con Barton. A Tony piaceva molto Thor.

"Niente là fuori, Buck?" Chiese Steve con tono deciso.

"Solo alcuni uccelli", confermò Barnes nello stesso modo superficiale, mentre prendeva il suo sacchetto di cibo e l'acqua dal suo zaino. “Ho pensato di andare a caccia un po' più tardi. Vedo se riesco a procurarci qualcosa di diverso di questa merda razionata da mangiare. Penso che preferirei mangiare una manciata di pietre."

"Meglio per i tuoi denti," disse Clint piacevolmente, ancora sdraiato sull'erba con gli occhi chiusi.

“C’erano alcune tracce nei boschi ieri sera. Cervo. Penso di aver visto alcuni pernici nidificare su alcune di quelle rocce,” offrì Steve, alzandosi rapidamente e raccogliendo il suo scudo e la spada. "Vado avanti io oggi. Bucky, tu e Nat controllate i lati. Vedete se riuscite a procurarci un po' di cena mentre siete là fuori. Non ci sarà un gran ché una volta attraversato il Pass. Clint, tu starai dietro. Stai al passo dietro di noi e assicurati che non ci stiano seguendo. Una volta raggiunto il Pass, il ritmo sarà più lento. Quel terreno sarà complicato, e potremmo dover arrampicarci un po' per evitare i dirupi, se è lontanamente nelle stesse condizioni dell'ultima volta che sono stato lì ”, spiegò Steve. "Non voglio essere intrappolato lì dentro”, disse Steve, un tono di preoccupazione nella sua voce. “Non c'è molto da usare come copertura se ci trovassimo in un'imboscata."

"Bruce, penso che questi siano pronti per essere tolti," disse Steve, inginocchiandosi accanto a Bruce e alzando la sua maglietta per mostrare dov'era il grande squarcio sul fianco, guadagnato durante il salvataggio di Tony al fiume, adesso cucito, rosso intenso, rialzato contro la pelle pallida. Bruce diede una rapida occhiata, lo studiò e annuì in apparente accordo. Tony ricordava di essersi seduto sulla riva del fiume mentre dei rivoli scuri di sangue gocciolavano giù mentre Steve faceva fatica a respirare, e sentì il proprio petto contrarsi per un momento, come se pensassero alla stessa cosa. Voleva distogliere lo sguardo, sapeva che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto sentirsi confuso, ma non riuscì a impedirsi di guardare mentre Bruce estraeva un piccolo pugnale dalla borsa e lo usava tagliare i nodi della corda che aveva usato per ricucire la pelle del fianco di Steve. Macchie scure di sangue apparvero dove Bruce tirò la corda dalla carne, scintillando come rubini contro la pelle di Steve. Steve stava guardando nella direzione opposta rispetto a Tony, non emettendo alcun suono o muovendosi molto mentre Bruce lavorava, a parte un piccolo sussulto che gli faceva stringere i muscoli del torace ogni volta che Bruce tirava la corda dal suo fianco.

"Tutto fatto. Sembra che reggerà. Niente più battaglie con gli alberi, però", suggerì Bruce leggermente, lanciando una leggera occhiata verso Tony che era seduto facendo ammenda, osservando la scena. Steve emise un grugnito di ringraziamento e si alzò, rinfoderando la spada e sollevando lo scudo sul braccio.

“Tenete gli occhi aperti, tutti. Non abbiamo informazioni precise su quanto lontano Schmidt mandi le sue pattuglie, e ci sono ancora quei cavalieri Stark e qualunque amico possano portare. So che sembra che siamo nel bel mezzo del nulla, ma state attenti", ordinò Steve, in quello che Tony aveva deciso di chiamare la sua voce da Capitano, perché sembrava che avesse una strana capacità di fare suonare assolutamente ragionevole qualsiasi cosa dicesse. Tony era abbastanza sicuro che Steve avrebbe potuto usarlo per dire a tutti di saltare su un piede tutto il giorno e loro avrebbero tranquillamente saltellato per tutta la foresta.

Con un rapido cenno della sua testa, Steve si avviò nella foresta senza voltarsi indietro, nonostante la sua grande forma, venne rapidamente inghiottito dai rami bassi e spessi con rami sempreverdi, presumibilmente diretti verso il Pass, anche se Tony non riusciva ancora a scovare una parvenza evidente di una pista che sembrava materializzarsi per il resto di loro. Colse Barnes che lo guardava fissare il posto tra gli alberi dove Steve era scomparso e restituì lo sguardo dell'uomo con quanta più provocazione e disprezzo possibile, seduto sulla terra in abiti a brandelli che digrignava i denti sul suo biscotto. A Barnes non piaceva, bene, era reciproco e tutto il resto. Ma a Steve piaceva, almeno abbastanza da non odiarlo, e a Barnes non piaceva per nulla ciò, cosa che Tony trovò assolutamente piacevole. Sorrise a Barnes e inclinò il biscotto elegantemente in segno di saluto.

“Il nostro... ospite... è tua responsabilità oggi, Bruce. Non lasciarlo indietro,” ordinò Barnes categoricamente, poiché secondo un accordo, che Tony poteva solo supporre fosse basato da quanto tempo conoscesse Steve e non l'effettiva utilità o abilità, Barnes apparentemente era responsabile quando Steve era assente. Tony poteva praticamente sentire lo sforzo necessario di Barnes per non ghignare alla parola "ospite".

"La tua preoccupazione è debitamente notata, Barnes", replicò Tony in modo uniforme. “Ricorderò di quanto ti sei preoccupato, voglio che tu lo sappia,” promise Tony, restituendo lo sguardo duro di Barnes con uno dei suoi. Tony si chiese pigramente cosa ci potesse essere più lontano dalla Città del Re di questo posto chiamato Asgard, supponendo che esistesse davvero.

"Se voi due avete finito di giocare a: ‘chi manca di più a Steve’, possiamo darci una mossa?" Natasha intervenne, il suo fastidio evidente. Tony non si prese la briga di provare a negare il nocciolo della loro reciproca antipatia. Il cipiglio di Barnes divenne appena più pronunciato, con grande gioia di Tony, anche se annuì in risposta a Natasha e cominciò a prendere il suo zaino, tornando al suo solito stato ‘fingo che Tony non esista’. Tony finì la sua orribile colazione e fece il possibile per aiutare a demolire il campo, ripulendo i detriti e nascondendo le prove della loro permanenza nel miglior modo possibile. Certo, questo lo faceva in gran parte per rimanere fuori dai piedi, ma gli piaceva pensare che fosse d'aiuto.

Barnes e Natasha se ne andarono poco dopo per perlustrare ai lati del resto del gruppo, mentre Clint si mise in spalla l’arco e tornò indietro verso la strada che avevano percorso il giorno prima, per poi seguire le loro tracce più tardi. Ciò lasciò Tony con Thor e Bruce, una tregua certamente gradita dal dover trattare con Barnes tutto il giorno. Mantennero il passo più rapido che potevano attraverso la fitta foresta di montagna. Trascorse gran parte della camminata a discutere di vari argomenti con Bruce, passando facilmente dalle discussioni su come il corpo e la mente lavorassero insieme, agli effetti di varie piante e minerali, con l’occasionale interruzione sorprendentemente ponderata di Thor. Parlava spesso dei progressi di Jane che stava tracciando le stelle e al modo in cui lei pensava che erano loro e gli altri pianeti a muoversi effettivamente intorno al sole, piuttosto che tutto intorno a loro, un'idea bizzarra, ma interessante. Tony ascoltava tutto, affascinato e incuriosito, trovando, con suo disappunto, che anche con tutti i suoi anni di istruzione e la ricchezza di conoscenze a sua disposizione, queste persone, che avevano effettivamente vissuto nel mondo che governava, offrivano modi nuovi e avvincenti di percepirlo. Aveva sempre dato per scontato che quelli meno istruiti, meno brillanti, meno di tutto rispetto a lui, avessero meno da offrire, ma si rese di nuovo conto che molto tempo fa aveva confuso la diversità con l’inferiorità, a suo discapito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaooo a tuttiii!! Volevo farvi tantiii auguriii di buon Natale, anche se in ritardo >.< Spero stiate passando questi giorni in serenità.  
> Vi lascio la prima parte di questo capitolo che verrà diviso in tre parti, visto che è un po' più lunghetto. Spero vi stia piacendo, e se riscontrate degli errori, o avete dubbi non esitate a commentare. Buona letturaa <3


	21. Capitolo 10 - II Parte

Si fermarono intorno a mezzogiorno e pranzarono con strisce di manzo salato, riempiendo le loro sacche d'acqua da un piccolo ruscello che a malapena si qualificava per essere chiamato tale. Si divideva in piccoli canali lungo il lato di una grande formazione rocciosa, come se a malapena si facesse largo per le montagne vicine. Ad un certo punto, il terreno si immergeva e allungava, perfino Tony lo vide, come una vera pista che fuoriusciva dagli alberi.

Natasha si unì a loro in silenzio dopo mezzogiorno, come una ninfea che si forma dagli alberi. Lei fece un cenno con la testa a Bruce e prese posto davanti alla loro piccola fila, camminando con grazia e silenziosa verso qualunque punto avesse in mente. C'erano due lepri magre tagliate attaccate alla sua cintura e a Tony venne l’acquolina al pensiero di vero cibo. Barnes arrivò nel tardo pomeriggio, una cerva appoggiata sulle spalle, il collo e la testa che oscillavano vagamente lungo la schiena di Barnes mentre lui la teneva attorno al collo per le sue gambe sottili.

Tony si chiese se quello fosse il cervo che aveva lasciato le tracce che lui e Steve avevano seguito la notte prima, e avvertì un brivido di disagio che gli tremava nel corpo mentre guardava la lingua rosa dell'animale che penzolava dalla sua bocca, lo sguardo nero fisso che sembrava seguire i passi di Tony mentre lui camminava. Sua Madre, sempre una donna superstiziosa, avrebbe detto che era perché qualcuno aveva oltrepassato la cripta nella Cattedrale. Un giorno lui sarebbe stato sepolto lì, accanto a tutti gli altri Stark morti, i monumenti che avevano costruito per se stessi e la loro gloria sbiadita e fatiscente, erosa dall'anonimato del tempo, come tutte le cose.

Non era sicuro del perché ci avesse pensato proprio ora. Anche nel pieno della guerra e del suo tempo come prigioniero nella caverna, non aveva lasciato che la sua mente si soffermasse su pensieri così morbosi come il fatto che qualche scultore da qualche parte stava cesellando la statuaria che un giorno avrebbe adornato le sue ossa. Eppure, mentre guardava Barnes camminare, la testa del cervo che gli cadeva sulle spalle, l'inevitabile inutilità di tutto ciò non era mai sembrato più presente. Stava per sopravvivere e vincere questa guerra e non avrebbe avuto importanza, pensò, perché lui non era qualcuno per cui garantire e non era importante, era solo ossa e polvere camuffati in una forma. Distolse lo sguardo, spostandolo verso gli alberi radi e gli arbusti bassi, rendendosi conto che stava cercando qualcuno che non c'era.

In realtà non aveva visto alcun segno di Steve per tutto il giorno, infatti, non riusciva a impedirsi di continuare a scansionare gli alberi per cercare la sua forma familiare. Steve non era altro che accurato ed efficiente nella sua determinazione di non avere niente a che fare con Tony dopo la loro conversazione notturna, pensò Tony, lasciando che l'amaro pungiglione lo attraversasse. Non gli piaceva, non riuscire a guardare Steve come si era abituato a fare mentre camminavano. Parlare con Bruce era facile e coinvolgente. Parlare con Steve era come versare qualcosa di sé fuori, ma trovare ogni parte di lui quasi traboccante. Sembrava che tutto fosse più grande senza la presenza di Steve, capì Tony, come se lui riempisse più spazio di quanto un solo uomo avrebbe potuto.

Pensava che forse gli altri provassero qualcosa di simile. C'era del disagio, un velo ansioso nella loro marcia di oggi che non aveva notato mentre inciampava seguendo i passi sicuri di Steve. Il gruppo si unì a Steve in modo imperscrutabile, e probabilmente anche Barnes avrebbe ammesso di essere un povero sostituto. Tony ricordò i suoi pensieri della mattina, quanto fosse attratto dalla presenza di Steve, accecando tutto il resto, come una di quelle falene che inseguono la luce tremolante di un fuoco che brucia troppo per poterlo toccare, e si chiedeva se il resto della squadra provasse qualcosa di simile, essere attirati a Steve senza mai essere davvero in grado di avvicinarsi abbastanza. Barnes lo aveva fatto, Tony pensò. Ecco perché la disapprovazione derisoria era sempre diretta verso Tony. Barnes riconosceva la stessa disperazione in Tony, la stessa necessità di far riempire il proprio vuoto da Steve essendo solo se stesso, per prendere ciò che Steve dava così facilmente, e Barnes aveva bisogno della stessa cosa. E a lui non piaceva proprio condividere. _Davvero un p_ _eccato_ , pensò Tony. L'hai avuto per tutta la vita, e vedi la fine a cui l'hai quasi condotto?

Alla fine si fermarono per la notte, prima del solito, secondo la stima di Tony, il sole era ancora abbagliante, luminoso e alto. Tony si guardò intorno verso il terreno arido, disseminato di rocce di varie dimensioni e forme e non molto altro, salvo alcuni scarsi orfanelli che hanno osato chiamarsi alberi. Perfino Tony poteva vedere chiaramente l'inizio del Pass più avanti, ombreggiato da ripide pareti di roccia che costruivano delle piramidi verso il cielo.

Steve era seduto contro una delle rocce più grandi, con lo scudo appoggiato alla base, la spada che giaceva sul suo grembo e una delle sue mappe arrotolate in mano mentre salivano, con i capelli dorati alla luce del sole, guardando il mondo come una scultura che prende vita. La mente di Tony ebbe un flash prima che si fermasse. Erano uomini come Steve che avrebbero dovuto adornare i monumenti, pensò all'improvviso, non qualcuno che fosse morto con il cognome giusto, come se quella fosse un'impresa degna di essere commemorata, invece gli Dei si facevano l'ultima risata sugli uomini che pensavano che le loro vite fossero misurate con più valore per altro, oltre la circostanza della loro nascita. Quanto diverse sarebbero state le cose per il Reame se Howard avesse avuto il figlio che voleva al posto di Tony?

“Il Pass sembra chiaro, da quello che posso dire. Sono andato avanti per un po' e ho scalato per dare un'occhiata. Non molto emozionante e senza tracce o altri segni che sia stato utilizzato di recente. Sembra che ci sia stata un'inondazione qualche mese fa, quando quelle tempeste sono scoppiate. Avranno lavato via qualsiasi cosa ci fosse prima. Tuttavia, tutte le nostre informazioni dicono che questo è stato usato raramente in questi giorni. La maggior parte sceglie il fiume o la Strada del Re. Perfino gli uomini di Schmidt sembrano rimanere più a fondo tra le montagne facendo... qualunque cosa stiano facendo. Non penso che avremo problemi", Steve finì, calciando una pietra con il suo stivale. Si chinò a raccogliere il suo zaino, rimettendo la mappa arrotolata all'interno.

Tony poteva dire che Steve non credeva del tutto alle parole che stava dicendo, il disagio che irradiava l’uomo in ondate di tensione e gli occhi che non riuscivano a smettere di scrutare le montagne, e si chiese se Steve stesse cercando di convincere la squadra, Tony, o se stesso. Sembrava stanco, sfinito in un modo che Tony non l'aveva mai visto prima, ed era terribile, facendo contrarre lo stomaco di Tony. Lui aveva causato quella stanchezza, si rese conto Tony, sollevando i dubbi su Pierce e le sue motivazioni. Un soldato aveva bisogno di una causa, e Steve, più degli altri, aveva bisogno di una in cui poter credere. Tuttavia, Tony non poté evitare la calda scarica di sollievo e qualcosa di dannatamente simile alla felicità nel sapere che Steve era rimasto turbato dalle sue parole su Pierce, che non aveva respinto le proteste di Tony come il risultato di mere voci e propaganda. Aveva bisogno che Steve lo ascoltasse, gli credesse, credesse in lui, per il Regno e per ragioni a cui Tony non voleva dare molta più considerazione.

"Farò il primo turno di guardia, se questo va bene, Capitano?" offrì Thor, e Steve annuì con gratitudine in risposta.

"Perlustrerò di nuovo il Pass dopo cena", disse Clint mentre arrivava dietro di loro, trotterellando e chinandosi, con le mani sulle cosce mentre riprendeva fiato. “Ho pensato che non sarebbe rimasto nulla se non mi fossi sbrigato”, disse con uno sguardo a Thor.

“Ti avrei dato i miei biscotti, se non fosse rimasto più cibo, ma vedo che il Sig Arciere è riuscito a tenere tutto nel suo zaino, quindi ha molto di suo per il proprio sostentamento,” osservò Thor con approvazione, sorridendo ampiamente. A Tony piaceva molto.

Clint tirò fuori la lingua a Thor, che, se possibile, sorrise ancora di più, e poi lanciò il suo arco a Bruce per far accendere il fuoco. Almeno non ha rivolto a Tony un altro sguardo scontento e tradito questa volta. Clint posò la sua faretra delle frecce e si sedette, prendendo una lepre dalla mano tesa di Natasha e iniziò a scuoiarla. Barnes stava sventrando il cervo, partendo dal bacino e facendosi strada verso l'alto con la punta di una lama lunga e affilata, il rumore disgustoso delle interiora abbastanza da far girare lo stomaco di Tony. Anche se di solito non era schizzinoso sulle realtà della vita, scoprì che non riusciva proprio a guardare questa volta, e si avvicinò accanto a Steve dove appoggiò un fianco contro la roccia.

"Ti va di allenarci?" Tony chiese, mantenendo bassa la voce in modo da evitare qualsiasi consiglio sgradito sull'argomento da Barnes. C’era ancora luce, dato che si erano fermati prima del solito. Tony supponeva che Steve non fosse particolarmente affezionato all'idea di iniziare la loro traversata del Pass nell'oscurità. Steve sembrò sorpreso dall'offerta di allenarsi, ma annuì d'accordo. Tony non pensava di sbagliare nel trovare qualcosa come sollievo e gratitudine nel gesto. “C'era una piccola radura dietro. Dato che probabilmente sarò io col culo per terra, preferirei il terreno piuttosto che le rocce, se non ti dispiace”, azzardò Tony, guadagnandosi un lieve sorriso da Steve.

“Buck, ce ne andiamo per un po'. Conosci il segnale se ci sono problemi”, disse Steve, afferrando lo scudo e infilando la spada nel fodero alla vita, camminando indietro verso la strada che avevano percorso, prima che qualcuno potesse sollevare qualche domanda. Tony lo seguì rapidamente, raggiungendo Steve e camminando accanto a lui per la breve distanza verso il punto in cui la chioma degli alberi copriva un terreno più morbido. Arrivarono al punto che Tony ricordava, un piccolo boschetto di alberi che formava un anello quasi perfetto, come i funghi facevano dopo una pioggia primaverile.

"Pensavo che potremmo lavorare sulla difesa contro un attacco con la lancia", disse Steve mentre si fermavano nel mezzo del bosco. “Bucky è davvero bravo con la sua. Sarebbe meglio se fosse lui a insegnarti”, Steve ammise, ma Tony alzò un sopracciglio in questione. “Va bene, sì, forse no. Non so perché lui... lui.. lui ha dovuto affrontare molto”, cercò di spiegare Steve.

"È a causa del suo braccio?" Chiese Tony incuriosito. “Voglio dire, il motivo per cui mi odia in particolare. Ho visto un sacco di uomini Stark senza un arto, grazie agli sforzi di Hammer, quindi non posso dire che non lo biasimerei se mi ritenesse responsabile. Potrei davvero esserlo, sai.”

"Lui non ti odi..." Steve fece una smorfia, fermandosi. Non era bravo a mentire, pensò Tony con affetto. Una Corte piena di intrighi, tutti indossavano una maschera, ma non qui, non con Steve. "No. Il suo braccio... non l'ha perso in guerra, se è quello che ti stavi chiedendo." Non lo spiegò, e Tony sapeva che era meglio non forzarlo, anche se gli dava fastidio, come tante cose su quei due. Mai una spiegazione ovvia.

"Ad ogni modo, quindi con una lancia, sembra semplice" iniziò Steve, slacciando il fodero e sguainando la sua spada, appoggiandola contro un albero con l'elsa sollevata, pronta per essere afferrata, una di quelle piccole cose che Steve dava per scontato, ma che segnalava la cura e l'attenzione in un modo che fece sentire Tony allo stesso tempo a disagio e più sicuro di quanto si fosse sentito da molto tempo.

"Stai lontano dalla parte appuntita?" Suggerì Tony con un sorriso.

"Esattamente. Ma, non è così facile come pensi. Un bravo lanciere può usare entrambe le estremità della lancia e passare da una presa a due mani ad una con una sola mano, se necessario, il che rende la difesa difficile in uno scontro uno contro uno. Bucky... dovresti davvero vederlo con quella cosa. Lui usa il suo braccio di metallo al posto di uno scudo per la maggior parte del tempo. Gli dà molta più manovrabilità”, Steve disse, l'orgoglio per il suo amico evidente nella voce. “Supponendo che il tuo avversario stia spingendo la sua lancia verso di te, non lanciandola, quello che devi fare è entrare sotto l'arco della lancia e raggiungerlo prima che lui aggiusti la presa,” iniziò Steve, entrando in una spiegazione del modo migliore di difendersi da un attacco con una lancia. Considerando l'antipatia di Barnes per lui, Tony pensò che avrebbe dovuto probabilmente prestare più attenzione, ma si stava solo godendo il timbro della voce di Steve, crogiolandosi un po' dell'attenzione dopo una giornata trascorsa ad affrontare la riprovazione di Barnes e a preoccuparsi di come farsi credere da Steve su Pierce.

Certo, il suo rapporto con il resto della squadra stava migliorando. Stava ancora cercando di capire se Natasha lo avesse riconosciuto o meno, ma se lo avesse fatto, come si era detto la sera prima, avrebbe detto qualcosa. Stava leggendo troppo in un suo innocuo commento. Solo perché tutti ce l’avevano con lui, non significava che doveva creare problemi dove non ne esisteva nessuno. Se Natasha avesse sospettato qualcosa, lo avrebbe detto a Steve, e lui era ancora completamente inconsapevole. Natasha era ancora la donna più spaventosa che avesse mai incontrato, ma si interessava sinceramente della sua squadra e non sembrava disprezzare Tony da quando aveva smesso di far quasi uccidere Steve con i suoi piani stupidi. Thor e Bruce erano di buona compagnia, e in realtà sembravano apprezzarlo abbastanza. Nemmeno Barton era poi così male, dopo aver superato la burbera, a volte rozza, apparenza.

Steve porse a Tony il suo scudo e spiegò come tenere bassa la sua avanzata, scattare negli ultimi metri e tentare di deviare la lancia fantasma di Steve dallo scudo. Tony sollevò il disco nelle sue mani, avvolgendo il braccio attraverso le cinghie di cuoio sul retro, la sensazione di peso stranamente fuori posto nelle sue mani. Caricò, correndo veloce come aveva istruito Steve, e si ritrovò rapidamente ad atterrare sopra lo scudo nella terra.

"Probabilmente dovresti essere consapevole del fatto che un lanciere può anche muoversi per aggirarti", disse Steve impassibile, in piedi da sopra la silhouette prona di Tony. Allungò una mano per aiutarlo, ma Tony ringhiò per la frustrazione e si sollevò da solo, sollevando di nuovo lo scudo e pronto per un altro tentativo. Steve continuò ad offrire istruzioni e suggerimenti mentre si allenavano, che Tony cercava di seguire, solo per ritrovarsi sempre più spesso ad incontrare il terreno, nonostante lui avesse lo scudo e Steve non avesse nient'altro che la sua mano sollevata in alto intorno ad una lancia fatta d'aria. Sentiva caldo, era stanco e frustrato, con se stesso più di ogni altra cosa, ma solo una volta, avrebbe avuto la meglio anche se questo lo avesse ucciso.

Tony si preparò di nuovo, spazzando via lo sporco dal retro dei pantaloni dove era atterrato l'ultima volta e spostò la sua posizione, allargando i piedi e centrando l'equilibrio in basso. Con un ringhio basso, si precipitò di nuovo verso Steve, ma questa volta, invece di impegnarsi con la lancia immaginaria di Steve, gettò lo scudo come un frisbee, lanciandolo a Steve senza troppa forza, ma sperando che l'elemento sorpresa gli avrebbe dato un vantaggio.

Con grande stupore di Tony, che a malapena ebbe il tempo di registrare, invece di schivare il pezzo gigante di metallo che gli arrivava alla testa, come ogni persona normale e sana di mente, Steve prese con una mano lo scudo a mezz'aria, si girò con esso in mano e lo riportò in avanti con un movimento fluido e senza sforzo bloccò l'assalto di Tony. Tony si fermò in modo quasi comico, tentando di evitare lo scudo ora tenuto di fronte a Steve come un muro di metallo. Steve lo stava già abbassando per evitare che Tony gli corresse completamente contro, un lungo braccio che sporgeva per afferrare Tony prima che precipitasse all'indietro. Lo slancio di Tony era già troppo però, i suoi piedi scivolarono mentre cadeva istintivamente per evitare di schiantarsi direttamente nello scudo. Steve avvolse una mano attorno al braccio di Tony, ma non fu sufficiente per fermare la discesa di Tony, e invece, Steve inciampò in avanti, barcollando con il peso di Tony. I suoi piedi si intrecciarono a quelli di Tony mentre Steve cercava disperatamente di evitare di colpire il cranio di Tony con lo scudo. Tony atterrò forte sulla schiena, gli mancò momentaneamente il respiro mentre Steve cadeva con non troppa grazia su di lui, lo scudo che sbatteva a terra, formando un profondo solco a pochi centimetri dalla testa di Tony.

"Tony, Dei, stai... stai bene?" Steve gli gridò, lasciando andare lo scudo che cadde a terra vicino alla testa di Tony con un tonfo, una mano appoggiata a terra mentre l'altra corse alla testa, passandola fra i capelli e intorno al cranio, controllando la presenza di ferite. "Non intendevo... perché diavolo l'hai fatto?" Domandò Steve. “Avresti potuto farti ammazzare, tu… Dei, idiota! Non posso credere…”

Quando Tony alla fine riprese fiato, lo shock e la meraviglia nella sua mente, in qualche modo, finirono per uscire sotto forma di risata. Una volta iniziato, non riuscì a fermarsi, enormi raffiche di risate scuotevano il suo corpo mentre Steve lo fissava.

“Stai ridendo. Questo è divertente per te. Tu... io nemmeno... Dei, sei così…” Steve balbettò, mentre Tony guardava le emozioni sul suo viso. Lo aveva spaventato, lo sapeva. Tutto divertimento e gioia fino a quando qualcuno non perde la testa, suppose Tony, il pensiero produceva un altro giro di risate che non riuscì a contenere, con grande seccatura di Steve, che scatenò l’allegria di Tony ulteriormente. Questo attacco di risate fu probabilmente il culmine di molte cose, una liberazione dalla tensione che non si era reso conto di aver accumulato. Rise fino a quando le lacrime gli rigarono le guance, e ogni volta che cercava di fermarsi, bastava uno sguardo alla faccia di disapprovazione di Steve che scattava di nuovo.

Più tardi non avrebbe saputo esattamente cosa lo avesse posseduto, tranne che Steve era seduto su di lui, con le ginocchia attorno al suo busto, sembrava così dannatamente, adorabilmente irritato da Tony, quel piccolo solco tra le sopracciglia che a Tony piaceva, così, visto che non aveva avuto mai molto il controllo degli impulsi, fece la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. Alzò entrambe le mani, facendole scivolare sulla maglia di Steve, e gli fece il solletico, appena sopra le costole. Tutto il corpo di Steve si rannicchiò immediatamente su se stesso, cercando istintivamente di schivare le mani erranti di Tony, ma stava ridendo e si contorceva, il suo viso era pieno di allegria e stupore.

Steve afferrò i polsi di Tony, ma Tony li strappò via, facendo scivolare le mani sul busto di Steve e su per il petto di nuovo. Tony ne approfittò, ovviamente, abbassando i fianchi e spostando il suo peso per far perdere l’equilibrio a Steve, facendolo precipitare di lato, se a causa degli sforzi di Tony o per la sorpresa, Tony non lo sapeva. Tony si rotolò su di lui e piantò le ginocchia ai lati del petto di Steve. Steve finalmente riuscì a mettere le mani attorno ai polsi di Tony, tenendoli lontani dal suo corpo mentre cercava di smettere di ridere e riprendere il controllo della situazione.

Tony ridacchiò trionfante sopra di lui. "Sembra che abbia vinto io questa, Cap", annunciò Tony, un grande sorriso sul viso, lottando per districarsi dalle mani di Steve. Steve ribaltò la situazione, stupendo Tony e spalancando le mani di Tony. Steve fece un respiro tremante per iniziare quello che Tony era sicuro sarebbe stato un giusto rimprovero sulle tattiche di battaglia appropriate. Tony non pensò a quello che fece dopo, si sporse in avanti e premette la bocca su quella di Steve, rubando le parole dalle sue labbra mentre Tony passava la lingua sulla sua bocca, infilandola dentro abbastanza da assaporare il morbido calore di lui, e Dei era così buono, che voleva farlo per sempre e quello non sarebbe mai bastato. Forse si sarebbe fermato lì, forse no, ma la bocca di Steve si aprì sotto la sua, ammorbidendosi quanto bastava per dargli il permesso, le mani che reggevano i polsi di Tony si allentarono, ma non lasciandoli, e all'improvviso Tony stava muovendo la sua bocca su quella di Steve, spingendo la lingua oltre le labbra e i denti per legarsi con quella di Steve, immergendosi profondamente per assaggiare e stuzzicare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augurissimiii di un buon 2021 a tuttiiiiiiii!! Inauguriamo quest'anno con questo bellissimo capitoloo 😍 Le cose si faranno interessanti da adesso in poi... Buona lettura e ancora tantissimi auguriii 💙💗


	22. Capitolo 10 - III Parte

Tony fece oscillare il corpo in avanti, sporgendosi e inclinando la testa per un migliore accesso, spostando il suo peso per appiattire il petto su quello di Steve, unendo i loro corpi. Le braccia di Tony si erano allentate, e in qualche modo le mani di Steve si erano mosse dai suoi polsi alle sue braccia, afferrandogli le spalle come se non sapesse cosa fare con le sue mani adesso. Tony appoggiò una mano a terra e lasciò che l'altra tracciasse la linea del braccio di Steve prima di cadere tra di loro e seguire la sua traccia precedente sull'addome di Steve e sul petto, ma questa volta con delicati, stuzzicanti pennellate con le punte delle dita sui muscoli duri.

Sentì lo stomaco di Steve contrarsi mentre gli passava una mano sull'ombelico, prima di allungare la mano verso il petto di Steve, facendo scorrere il pollice sul capezzolo di Steve. L'intero corpo di Steve rabbrividì sotto di lui, e tirò via la bocca da quella di Tony con un tremante e sibilante rilascio d'aria come il gemito più eccitante che Tony avesse mai sentito. Tony lasciò cadere la mano di lato, stringendo la terra in un pugno per impedirsi di afferrare Steve e continuare quello che stavano quasi iniziando.

Si fermò su Steve, fissandolo, la maglia sollevata, le labbra gonfie e rosse, lucide della saliva di Tony, le guance arrossate, gli occhi spalancati e del blu mare profondo prima di una tempesta, le braccia che ancora stringevano le spalle di Tony per un qualche tipo di appoggio. Steve era sudato, sporco e sembrava completamente dissoluto. Era la cosa più bella che Tony avesse mai visto. Ma non era il suo aspetto a far sobbalzare lo stomaco di Tony, il suo respiro era bloccato nel petto e qualcosa si allungava e avvolgeva le mani intorno al suo cuore e lo stringeva. Era come lo guardava, fiducioso e aperto e molto, molto indifeso. Come se Tony fosse qualcuno per cui avrebbe _garantito_. Come se Tony fosse _importante_.

Tony sbatté le palpebre e si alzò di scatto. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e sul viso, sentendo il formicolio della crescita della barba che ora portava. Era così duro, che faceva male, e se Steve l’avesse anche solo toccato, probabilmente sarebbe venuto proprio lì in quel momento, come uno scolaretto rozzo, perché Steve lo stava _guardando_ per l'amor degli Dei. Non poteva farlo. Non poteva fare questo a Steve, non così, con una menzogna come quella tra di loro. Non era sicuro di quando Steve che voleva lui, il vero lui, fosse diventato più importante di lui che voleva Steve, ma eccolo lì.

Voleva Steve nel suo letto, vero, non era un eunuco, ma cazzo, lui voleva Steve anche nella sua vita, e quando diavolo era successo? La sua mente balenò ai biscotti duri dati senza lamentarsi, Steve tremante mentre cercava di respirare, gocciolante e sanguinante, Steve che tagliava le corde di Tony e porgendogli la salvezza temporanea in una busta di cristalli di sale, un mucchio di mirtilli e lunghi chilometri di conversazione su un sentiero scelto solo perché Steve gli aveva creduto, creduto in lui, abbastanza per andare contro tutto ciò che lui pensava di sapere. Se lo avesse fatto, per quanto lo desiderasse... se si fosse lasciato andare, sfruttato il suo vantaggio qui ed ora, avrebbe rischiato di averlo per davvero. E lo voleva. Voleva che fosse qualcosa di reale con una profonda disperazione che non sapeva di possedere.

Doveva fermarlo prima che andasse oltre. Ma se Steve continuava a guardarlo in quel modo, avrebbe ceduto, lo sapeva. Non era così forte, nemmeno lontanamente, e lo voleva così, così tanto. Poteva farlo, lo sapeva. In molte cose i suoi difetti erano evidenti, ma questo non era certo uno di quelle, e Steve era meravigliosamente, incredibilmente inesperto. Poteva baciarlo senza motivo, toccarlo e assaggiarlo e sopraffarlo. Alla fine avrebbe avuto Steve qui, sotto gli alberi e gli Dei, e Steve non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per averlo fatto mentre gli mentiva così a fondo, ma maledizione se Tony fosse stato abbastanza forte da fermarsi quando Steve stava offrendo così tanto senza aspettarsi nulla in cambio. Steve sarebbe dovuto essere forte per entrambi, nonostante abbia fatto a pezzi Tony per metterlo in quella posizione.

Tony si spinse indietro, bilanciando il suo peso sulle sue ginocchia in modo da non essere realmente seduto su Steve, che potrebbe essere leggermente imbarazzante per almeno uno di loro a questo punto. “Suppongo di avere due modi per vincere”, disse Tony con la voce rauca, assurdamente compiaciuto dal modo in cui il corpo di Steve si inclinava sempre leggermente verso di lui, come se la voce di Tony lo avesse fatto avvicinare prima che le parole fossero completamente registrate. Vide il momento in cui lo fecero, la frazione di secondo spaccata nella sua memoria quando Steve si rese conto di ciò che Tony avesse detto prima che l'intera espressione di Steve si chiudesse come una saracinesca. Non sembrava per niente una vittoria quando Steve usò le mani ancora strette sulle sue spalle per spingerlo indietro, togliendosi Tony dallo stomaco. Steve si alzò in un movimento rapido, afferrò il suo scudo da terra che era vicino a dove la testa di Tony era atterrata, e si avvicinò contro l'albero dove la sua spada era appoggiata, fissando il cielo serale. Tony colse l'occasione offerta dalla momentanea distrazione di Steve per raggiungere le parti basse e stringendo bruscamente la testa del suo cazzo, chiudendo gli occhi contro la sensazione dolorosa, ma almeno non sarebbe venuto nei suoi pantaloni e avrebbe dovuto dare un'imbarazzante spiegazione.

Quando tornò a guardare Tony, gli occhi di Steve erano vuoti e il viso inespressivo, tutte le tracce di ciò che era accaduto un attimo prima, sembrava lavato via, a parte il leggero tocco di colore che aveva sulle sue guance. Tony voleva rimangiarsi le parole che aveva detto, togliere qualsiasi cosa Steve pensasse che intendeva, tornare ad essere la persona che Steve aveva guardato prima.

Ma soprattutto, Tony voleva essere quella persona che Steve poteva guardare in quel modo e che fosse reale. Aveva bisogno che fosse reale. Aprì la bocca, per dire cosa, non ne era sicuro, ma la chiuse in confusione quando Steve improvvisamente avvolse la cintura del fodero attorno all'avambraccio e fece un morbido, basso-fischio acuto. Con stupore di Tony, un grosso rapace volò da uno degli alberi vicini e atterrò sul braccio di Steve, artigli giganti che si arricciavano attorno alla pelle della cintura che Steve aveva avvolto attorno al suo braccio. Steve allungò la mano per accarezzare la testa dell'uccello, facendo scorrere delicatamente le dita sulla scia di piume fino alla coda dell'uccello. Tony si costrinse a chiudere la bocca prima che gli Dei gli facessero volare dentro chissà cosa.

"Ora incanti gli uccelli dagli alberi?" Chiese Tony incredulo. Steve stava ancora accarezzando l'uccello, che in risposta emise un forte rumore 'kak, kak', sebbene non tentasse di volare via, quindi Tony suppose che dovesse essere soddisfatto della situazione.

"Tony, ti presento Redwing", disse Steve con voce sommessa, smettendo di accarezzarlo per prendere le cordicine che, Tony aveva appena notato, pendevano dai piedi dell'uccello, e le avvolse attorno alle dita della sua mano tenendo l’uccello. Un uccello addestrato, quindi. Un messaggero. E uno noto a Steve, uno che è riuscito a trovarlo dove la maggior parte delle mappe finiva con disegni di montagne con molte facce che contenevano solo promesse di morte.

Beh, quella giornata diventava sempre più interessante, no?

"Non saluterò un uccello," borbottò Tony mentre il falco inclinava la testa e lo guardava piuttosto sospettoso. Steve gli lanciò uno sguardo scontento e continuò ad accarezzare l'uccello. Tony non stava per essere geloso di un uccello. Lui non lo era.

Tony guardò Steve disfare il piccolo cilindro dal piede dell'uccello e metterlo in tasca senza prendere qualsiasi rotolo era dentro, per tentare di leggerlo. Steve diede a Tony la sua spada e sollevò il suo scudo nell'altra mano, segnalando la fine brusca di qualunque cosa stessero facendo, con grande sollievo di Tony. Aveva bisogno di allontanarsi da Steve prima di prostrarsi in scuse, l’immagine gli portò alla mente altre cose che poteva fare in ginocchio, il che non era affatto utile. Steve fece un cenno verso la sua spada, indicando che Tony avrebbe dovuto portarla, e si avviò di nuovo verso il campo senza un'altra parola. Tony costrinse gli arti a muoversi, alzandosi e camminando per afferrare la spada che poggiava contro l'albero. Si voltò a guardare Steve per un lungo momento, la sua mente si stava ancora riprendendo dalla realizzazione di quanto profondamente fosse in questa cosa con Steve. Con un sospiro, sollevò la spada e si avviò lungo il sentiero dopo Steve, mantenendo la testa bassa e ignorando la fitta nel suo cuore al silenzio di Steve.

Ritornarono sui loro passi al campo, trovando un grande fuoco che bruciava, parte del cervo sollevato sopra mentre Clint e Thor reggevano lunghi bastoni con le lepri che arrostivano sulle fiamme. Aveva un odore migliore di qualsiasi banchetto a cui Tony avesse mai partecipato. Sentì il suo stomaco contrarsi al solo pensiero. Sin dalla sua prigionia con i Dieci Anelli, si era abituato ad essere costantemente affamato. Non poté fare a meno di pensare a Steve e alla sua ammissione di quanto fossero stati scarsi i pasti nella sua crescita, mentre sua madre allungava quello che avevano per farlo durare il più a lungo possibile. Tony ricordò i mucchi di cibo non consumato lasciato inevitabilmente dopo feste o banchetti. Non pensava di essere mai stato in grado di guardare di nuovo una festa senza pensare a un sacco di patate e sentire il suo stomaco accartocciarsi al pensiero. Aveva trascorso un bel po' di tempo negli ultimi mesi maledicendo l’ingiustizia della sua vita, che sembrava all'altezza dell'inconsapevole egocentrismo, considerando.

"Quello è Redwing?" Clint chiese stupito mentre camminavano verso il campo, l'uccello appollaiato altezzosamente sul braccio di Steve. “Porca puttana. Giuro che Wilson ha fatto qualche magia a quel dannato uccello in qualche modo. Come diavolo ci ha trovati qui?”

"Sembra che sia stato fuori per un po' ", disse Steve, mettendo lo scudo vicino al suo zaino a pochi passi dal fuoco. “Bruce, puoi tagliare un po' di quella lepre? Continua a beccarmi per il cibo. Sam sapeva dove eravamo prima di imbatterci in Tony. Deve aver sentito che siamo in ritardo con il rapporto. Quando non ci siamo presentati al campo di Pierce nei tempi previsti, deve aver inviato Redwing a cercarci. Probabilmente ha pensato che fossimo diretti da Fury, ma ha provato prima le solite vie e poi lo ha mandato più lontano quando non è riuscito a trovarci. Suppongo che sia importante”, disse Steve prendendo il cilindro di metallo che aveva tolto all'uccello dalla tasca e lo porse a Bruce.

Bruce tolse il minuscolo tappo e lo rovesciò, gettando un piccolo rotolo di carta sul palmo della mano. Lo srotolò delicatamente e lo studiò per un momento prima di dare una rapida occhiata a Tony e poi guardando di nuovo Steve. Steve annuì in segno di assenso e Tony si sentì assurdamente grato che, qualunque cosa Steve pensasse di ciò che Tony aveva detto, non era abbastanza arrabbiato da escluderlo completamente.

“Dice che Pierce vuole che Nat e Clint tornino al suo campo. Adesso. Sembra anche piuttosto ansioso. Leggendo tra le righe, direi che Pierce è un po' incazzato per il ritardo del rapporto", disse Bruce, guardando Steve con le sopracciglia sollevate.

"Vedi? Dannazione, Steve, ti avevo detto cosa sarebbe..." Barnes iniziò.

“Ti ho sentito la prima volta, Bucky. Pierce non va da nessuna parte. Potrebbe non essere felice in questo momento, ma aspetterà. Non sono nemmeno...” Steve si interruppe. “Andremo da Fury. Mi occuperò io di Pierce.” Un silenzio tombale si stabilì sul campo, tutti quelli che non erano Barnes o Steve cercavano di sembrare occupati mentre i due si fissavano l'un l'altro, fino a quando Barnes finalmente distolse lo sguardo con un sorriso contorto.

"Così fottutamente testardo, Rogers," mormorò Barnes, scuotendo la testa. "Starò di guardia", disse irritato, il fastidio gli colava dalla bocca. Si alzò e strappò la sua lancia dal terreno accanto a lui dove l’aveva impalata, fissando avanti e indietro tra Tony e Steve.

"Era mia intenzione..." iniziò Thor.

“Ho detto che starò in guardia,” Barnes morse,lanciando a Steve un lungo sguardo, sfidandolo a discutere. Quando Steve rimase in silenzio, Barnes si allontanò senza un'altra parola, scomparendo nell'ombra che cadeva dalle scogliere che circondavano il Pass. Steve fece un piccolo passo nella direzione di Barnes prima di fermarsi.

"Lascialo stare, Steve", avvertì Natasha. “Cambierà idea. O non lo farà. Sai, è solo preoccupato per tutto questo. Diavolo, avrei discusso più forte se non fosse stato per quello che abbiamo trovato. Pierce si incazzerà, ma se ne dimenticherà quando lo saprà,” scrollò le spalle. Tony voleva sbattere la testa contro una delle rocce vicine. Cosa diavolo stavano facendo tutti così attentamente? Avevano trovato qualcosa là fuori, tra le montagne o da qualche parte lì vicino, intorno alla zona dove avevano trovato Tony, ma non aveva idea di cosa potesse essere che sarebbe stato così importante per la causa di Pierce, così che Natasha pensasse che avrebbe mitigato la sua rabbia per il loro ritardo.

Non c'era niente là fuori, che era stato esattamente il motivo per cui Tony aveva scelto il posto per la sua piccola dimostrazione, tutti quei mesi fa. I Dieci Anelli e alcuni gruppi nomadi vagavano per le montagne, motivo sufficiente per stare ben lontano da tutta quella zona. Oltre a questo... beh, se si fosse andato abbastanza lontano, suppose, avresti trovato le Terre dei Fiumi dall'altra parte, poi l'acqua e le alte e ripide scogliere che abbracciavano il mare, lasciando infine il posto alle pianure e al bacino del fiume che circondavano la Città del Re. Ma quella era comunque lontana e impraticabile, tranne che con una nave, e la città era troppo ben fortificata perché qualsiasi tipo di assalto navale avesse successo. Il punto era che non c'era niente lì. Certamente niente di valore tattico per Pierce.

Solo che c'era, perché Steve era un terribile bugiardo. Non era un trucco elaborato per ingannarlo, Tony ne era certo. Ancora un altro motivo per cui doveva arrivare a Fury prima che la squadra facesse rapporto a Pierce.

"Chissà, cosa vuole da Nat e Clint?" Bruce rifletté a disagio.

Steve fece scorrere una mano leggera sulle piume di Redwing, lasciando uscire una lunga boccata d'aria. “Non spetta a noi saperlo”, replicò Steve, con voce uniforme. “Dovrete tornare indietro due volte. Sarà più facile raggiungere Pierce se attraversaste le terre di Lady Everhart invece di seguirci attraverso il Pass. Lei probabilmente è ancora nella Città del Re, e i suoi uomini non pattugliano mai oltre la taverna nel villaggio", disse Steve, rivolgendosi a Natasha e Clint.

Tony voleva ridere di ciò, ricordando la molto aggressiva Lady Everhart, che una volta aveva riposto la speranza di superare il titolo di Lady. Finì nel suo posto, ma non proprio nel modo in cui aveva immaginato, ricordò Tony, passandosi un dito sul labbro inferiore al ricordo. Quasi desiderava essere lì quando Pepper la scortò fuori dalle sue stanze nella Torre. Forse era valsa la pena di infrangere la sua politica di non passare la notte con qualcuno, per il modo in cui quei due discussero così educatamente alla festa successiva.

"Dannazione. Non mi piace dividerci in questo modo, ma non c'è niente da fare al riguardo. Aspettate fino a domani. Partite alle prime luci”, finì Steve, riportando l'attenzione di Tony sull'argomento.

"Probabilmente è solo qualche stronzata in ricognizione, come al solito," suggerì Barton, girando la sua lepre sopra la fiamma per carbonizzare l'altro lato.

"Probabilmente", fece eco Steve in un modo che chiariva che in realtà non pensava che fosse così semplice a tutti. “Non... non dite ancora niente. A Pierce. Aspettate finché non arrivo io. "

“Certo, Cap. Non vorrei, comunque. Non è esattamente una mia competenza. Pierce probabilmente semplicemente penserebbe che ho bevuto. Non del tutto senza motivo, intendiamoci," ammise Barton. “Guarda, nessuno è brava come Nat in ricognizione, lo sai. Ha solo una missione e vuole la migliore", disse Barton, gonfiando un po' il petto.

"Ma ha chiesto anche di te..." disse Natasha, battendo un dito all'angolo della sua bocca, con la sua espressione di divertimento esagerato. Sembrò abbastanza per alleggerire l'umore, almeno per il momento. Bruce porse a Steve una manciata di carne di coniglio su un quadrato di pelle, che Steve poggiò in cima a una grande roccia piatta e srotolò le cordicine dell'uccello. Redwing saltò giù dal braccio di Steve e volò sopra per divorare la carne in breve tempo. Steve si slegò la cintura dal braccio e camminò verso Tony, prendendo la spada che Tony aveva tenuto con la lama puntata a terra e la ripose con cura nel fodero.

"Grazie," disse Steve, lanciando una rapida occhiata a Tony prima di distogliere lo sguardo. Si stava sfregando distrattamente i segni sul braccio in cui l'uccello si era aggrappato e Tony resistette all'impulso di allungare la mano e passarla sulla stessa pelle arrossata. Invece, si stabilì accanto a Bruce vicino al fuoco, portando le mani fuori per godersi il calore.

“Com'è andato l’allenamento di stasera, Capitano? Il nostro nuovo amico è riuscito a batterti?” Thor chiese. Lo sguardo di Tony scattò immediatamente verso Steve, che diventò di una bella tonalità di rosso. Con la coda dell'occhio, vide Natasha sollevare un sopracciglio in modo speculativo.

"Credo che l'abbia fatto", replicò Steve, fissando gli occhi di Tony per un momento prima di distogliere lo sguardo ancora una volta. Dannazione. Dannazione a tutto, ecco cosa ti ha portato l’essere nobile.

"Ben fatto, Uomo di Ferro!" urlò Thor, facendo oscillare la testa in segno di approvazione. “Faremo di te un Avenger, allora!”

"Non sono sicuro che io sia materiale per un Avenger, Thor, ma grazie per il pensiero", rispose Tony abbastanza amabilmente, anche se qualcosa nelle parole casuali di Thor lo infastidivano. Ovviamente, non voleva essere un Avenger. Non che ci fosse bisogno di dirlo, davvero. Lui era il Re e loro erano... erano... beh. Non poteva dire il nemico. Non più. Certamente fuorviati, anche se non meritavano la demonizzazione che i suoi generali avevano voluto assegnargli. È vero, voleva che capissero che lui non era così terribile come la caricatura creata da Pierce e Stane. Voleva che si rendessero conto che avevano torto, e sperava che alla fine avrebbero visto che le loro abilità potevano servire il Regno molto meglio. Sì, il pensiero lo sfiorava, a volte, che forse dopo che la guerra fosse finita, lo avrebbero visto in modo diverso, forse lo avrebbero anche considerato sotto una luce positiva. Steve... beh, Steve, aveva idee chiare, ma a parte Barnes, in realtà non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto passare più tempo anche con il resto della squadra. Perfino Barton si era affezionato a lui.

Una volta giurato fedeltà a lui, erano i benvenuti al Castello. Avrebbero potuto offrire un po’ di assistenza in varie missioni, se avessero deciso di continuare a servire. Anche senza Pierce, c'erano sempre varie minacce al Regno che non sarebbero finite dopo la guerra. Aveva alcune idee di un nuovo arco per Barton che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto davvero vedere messo in pratica. Con la sua nuova miscela esplosiva, avrebbe potuto persino costruire proiettili abbastanza piccoli da aggiungere sulla punta delle frecce, dare a Natasha alcune piccole sfere che avrebbe potuto lanciare con quel tipo di precisione mortale che di solito riservava ai suoi pugnali, quel genere di cose.

Quando non aveva potuto parlare con Steve durante la loro marcia verso il Pass, lui e Bruce avevano discusso su alcune idee per migliorare le armature che avrebbero consentito alla squadra una maggiore protezione dai colpi mortali e dare loro una maggiore manovrabilità allo stesso tempo. Avrebbe potuto dare una mano qui e là con varie armamenti, qualora sarebbe stato richiesto. La squadra avrebbe potuto sentirsi a disagio con tutto ciò, venendo dalla parte di Pierce alla sua così presto dopo la guerra, probabilmente non sarebbero stati a proprio agio nella caserma. Tuttavia, aveva un sacco di spazio inutilizzato nella Torre. Non c’era motivo per cui non potessero restare lì fino a quando non avrebbero organizzato qualcosa di più permanente, sebbene potesse solo immaginare le obiezioni che tale accordo avrebbe portato. Non che qualcuno lo avesse contraddetto apertamente. Essere il Re aveva dei privilegi. Steve probabilmente li avrebbe voluti vicino, comunque, e quel pensiero mandò un’ondata di calore che si accumulava sotto il suo stomaco, non avendo nulla a che fare con il fuoco davanti a lui. E poi c'era quel meraviglioso metallo. Dopo aver visto l'abilità di Steve con quel pezzo di acciaio di merda con cui Pierce lo aveva equipaggiato, Tony era ansioso di vedere cosa poteva fare con qualcosa di molto superiore. Avrebbe potuto funzionare. Tony aveva bisogno solo di un piccolo pezzo per se stesso, e aveva tenuto la dannata cosa in giro per anni senza usarla. Quindi, c'erano alcune cose che poteva fare, alcuni modi per migliorare le cose per la squadra, e sicuramente lavorare più a stretto contatto con loro, era sicuro di trovare altri modi in cui poteva essere utile. Avrebbero protetto il Regno, dopo tutto, sicuramente un uso molto migliore delle sue risorse rispetto alla creazione di mezzi per distruggerne parti. Chi poteva dire quello che poteva creare, date le circostanze.

Ma, non era come se volesse essere un Avenger.


	23. Capitolo 11

“Bruce, scrivi una risposta per Sam? Digli di far sapere a Pierce che Nat e Clint stanno arrivando. Probabilmente sono a tre giorni dal suo campo, al massimo”, chiese Steve. "Digli che stiamo andando verso Fury. "

"Vuoi che io..." iniziò Bruce.

"No", rispose Steve rapidamente. "Non ancora. Dovremo, ma... non ancora." Natasha e Barton si scambiarono uno sguardo significativo, ma nessuno dei due diede voce a qualunque cosa stessero pensando. _V_ _uoi_ _che io gli_ _dica_ _di Tony_ , la mente di Tony completò. Steve non voleva che Pierce sapesse ancora di lui, il che era... gratificante... e stranamente umiliante, la quantità di fiducia che Steve stava riponendo in lui. Rendeva la menzogna tra loro ancora più pungente però.

Tony non meritava la quantità di fiducia che Steve gli stava dando così facilmente, ma non riusciva a metterlo da parte, non quando dipendeva così tanto per raggiungere Fury e convincerlo che la sua fiducia in Pierce e la sfiducia nei confronti di Tony erano fuori luogo. Non poteva dire la verità alla squadra, lo sapeva, anche se la menzogna lo uccideva sempre di più ogni giorno. C'era troppo in gioco per lui per scommettere sul destino del Reame. Non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito la squadra. Barnes lo tollerava a malapena, e Natasha e Clint erano a malapena ciò che lui avrebbe definito calorosi con lui, anche se non sembravano più disprezzarlo. Perfino Steve... Steve, che teneva a bada le lamentele per il Re... non poteva essere sicuro di come sarebbero cambiate le cose dopo aver saputo l'identità di Tony. Poteva sentirsi obbligato a consegnare un prigioniero di quella portata a Pierce, anche se, mentre il pensiero gli passava per la testa, si rese conto che non gli dava abbastanza credito.

Doveva arrivare a Fury prima che Stane facesse più danni, era così semplice. E poi porre fine alla ribellione di Pierce una volta per tutte. Cercare la pace o chiedere a Fury di negoziare qualcosa in suo… favore. Prese anche in considerazione l'idea di dare a Pierce eventuali concessioni, ma se avesse messo fine a quella guerra, era pronto almeno a considerarlo. Steve rispettava l'uomo, quindi forse c'era qualcosa lì che Tony non vedeva. Visto che Steve si sbagliava su Tony, lui doveva almeno ammettere la possibilità che avesse giudicato male Pierce.

C'era così tanto che dipendeva dalla sua capacità di convincere Fury che le sue lamentele sul governo di Tony erano meglio poste verso Stane. Il reame. Il suo popolo. Sperava solo che Fury lo avrebbe ascoltato. Gli avrebbe creduto o almeno abbastanza da iniziare a mettere in discussione le cose. Lui doveva. Fury era stato amico di Pierce per anni, Tony lo sapeva, e convincerlo non era un dato di fatto, ma Fury aveva anche la reputazione di non fidarsi di nessuno, nemmeno di quelli che chiamava amici. E lui era stato fedele al padre di Tony una volta, sebbene la relazione si fosse inasprita nel tempo, come la maggior parte delle amicizie di Howard. Solo quella storia da sola avrebbe dovuto guadagnare l'attenzione di Fury, se non la sua fiducia. E Steve? Steve sarebbe stato lì, accanto a lui, a _garan_ _tire_ per lui... onestamente non poteva dire se avesse paura di ciò che quel momento avrebbe potuto portare o lasciare. Forse un po' tutti e due.

Bruce rigirò il pezzettino di carta in mano e scavò nel suo zaino, tirando fuori un pezzo sottile di carboncino, che tenne tra le fiamme fino a quando la punta diventò nera. Scarabocchiò qualcosa sul piccolo rotolo, soffiando via la nebbia di polvere nera al termine. Lo arrotolò di nuovo e lo rimise nel tubo, che porse a Steve. L'uccello si appoggiò su Steve, quasi come se vedendo il cilindro, capisse che cosa significava, ma Steve scosse la testa e ripose il messaggio nel suo zaino per il momento. “Riposa, Redwing. Ti riporteremo presto da Sam”, disse Steve all'uccello, che inclinò appena la testa verso di lui e poi se ne andò nella notte. Steve sembrava non preoccuparsi del fatto che la creatura non sarebbe potuta tornare, e Tony decise che avrebbe approfondito la conversazione con il proprio Falconiere quando sarebbe tornato al Castello. Non aveva mai avuto molto interesse per quell’attività, ma quell'uccello era incredibilmente attento.

"Penso che la cena sia quasi pronta", disse Bruce. "Ce n'è in abbondanza per tutti" osservò lievemente Bruce, che Tony capì che fosse mirato per far sì che Steve mangiasse qualcosa di più sostanzioso di quei biscotti-pietre. Bruce tagliò un pezzo di carne di cervo dallo spiedo che aveva eretto sul fuoco, mentre Barton e Thor rimossero i loro conigli dalle fiamme, Clint punzecchiando leggermente la sua lepre annerita.

Bruce tagliò la carne in pezzi con efficienti colpi di coltello, distribuendoli a turno a ciascuno di loro. Passò un extra a Thor su un morbido quadrato di pelle, presumibilmente da portare a Barnes quando Thor lo avrebbe sostituito dal turno di guardia. Tony sentì brontolare il suo stomaco nell'attesa, l'acquolina in bocca al pensiero della carne sfrigolante. Erano tutti troppo affamati per conversare mentre facevano piazza pulita del pasto abbondante. Tony sollevò il suo pezzo di carne di cervo e fece un cenno a Thor, che gli porse prontamente il coniglio cotto e prese i pezzi di carne di cervo. Per ragioni che non voleva esaminare troppo da vicino, Tony non aveva particolarmente voglia di mangiare il cervo. La cena passò in un relativo silenzio, e i letti furono rapidamente messi insieme, scavando un po' a terra per ammorbidire il terreno e rimuovere le rocce.

Bruce continuò a far bruciare il fuoco lentamente mentre tutti prendevano posto sul terreno duro. La squadra sembrava trovare il modo di dormire senza problemi, la stanchezza della giornata trovava sollievo in una notte tranquilla, l'aria fresca di montagna che appesantiva il loro sonno.

Il sonno non arrivò per Tony tuttavia, gli eventi della serata si ripetevano continuamente nella sua testa. Rotolò su un fianco, guardando attraverso il fuoco dove Steve stava già dormendo profondamente con una mano sulla spada, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava in respiri leggeri e profondi, le palpebre che si contraevano leggermente. Tony si chiese cosa stesse sognando, se i suoi sogni fossero battaglie simili alle sue, piene dei suoi stessi demoni e orrori, e come Tony si adattasse perfettamente a loro.

Il sonno non era stato un rifugio in questi lunghi mesi dalla sua prigionia, paure che venivano tenute a bada durante la luce del giorno precipitandosi una volta che l'oscurità prendesse piede. A volte era un dolore al petto, un esplosione, un buco nel mondo, la sua vita filtrava via da lui mentre cercava disperatamente di mantenere la marea rossa all’interno. A volte era l'acqua, dove veniva trattenuto dai suoi rapitori dopo essersi rifiutato di fare come avevano chiesto, e il suo sogno non era altro che il fondo di un secchio con suoni ovattati che riempivano le sue orecchie.

Quando finalmente si addormentò, non fu il flusso dell'acqua che gli riempì la bocca o il dolore al petto mentre cercava l'aria che lo svegliò. Era la faccia di Steve sotto di lui nell'acqua, le pupille larghe e nere come il carbone, la bocca aperta in un grido silenzioso. Si svegliò ansimando, il petto si sollevò per lo sforzo di prendere aria e immediatamente guardò dove Steve giaceva indisturbato, una forma scura alla luce della luna pallida, raggomitolata attorno alla sua spada in un letto di terra e rocce.

Tony rimase disteso in silenzio, raggomitolato su un fianco, lasciando che il suo respiro tornasse alla normalità e che il cuore smettesse di saltare un battito. Poco dopo, sentì Thor alzarsi, stiracchiandosi mentre lo faceva, e guardò con gli occhi socchiusi mentre raccoglieva il martello e il cibo legato nel pezzettino di cuoio per Barnes. Steve si sedette mentre Thor gli passava accanto, e il grande uomo si chinò per dirgli qualcosa che Tony non riuscì a sentire. Steve annuì e guardò Thor incamminarsi nella notte, diede una rapida occhiata al fuoco, gli occhi puntati su Tony per una frazione di secondo prima di saltare nel punto in cui lo zaino di Barnes era a terra, poi si soffermò sulla forma addormentata di Natasha simile a un gatto vicino al fuoco, Bruce, svenuto sulla schiena con un braccio appoggiato sul viso, poi Barton, avvolto attorno al suo arco, prima di distendersi e chiudere gli occhi, l'abilità di un soldato di addormentarsi in un istante in bella mostra. Tony si disse di non soffermarsi, il modo in cui gli occhi di Steve lo avevano cercato prima, ma non poteva negare il calore che lo aveva soffocato all'attenzione di Steve, rendendo le sue membra languide e flessibili, tutto per lo sguardo di un uomo, che non aveva senso, lo sapeva, eppure era l'inevitabile verità che contava. Era importante per Steve, e in qualche modo ciò significava più di ogni riconoscimento o onore che avesse mai ricevuto.

Tony si girò sulla schiena, fissando la coperta di stelle sopra di lui, individuando le costellazioni a memoria, tracciandone i contorni familiari. Maghouin, l’orsa che ha dato al mondo i mari. Dauv, il bue che tira la luna. Neidr, il serpente che circonda il mondo. E Laoch, il guerriero, la punta della spada che indicava il paradiso. Uno degli uomini di fede che lo avevano istruito da ragazzo, una volta gli disse che la gente credeva che il guerriero fosse stato posto tra le stelle per dire ai semplici mortali che le guerre erano solo competenza degli Dei, che combattevano con inondazioni e scosse abbastanza forti da lacerare il mondo. Beh. Glielo stava sicuramente dimostrando, no? Quanti morti in quella guerra? Quante altre ancora prima che finisse? Tutto per decidere chi doveva ottenere il privilegio di governare, come se equivalesse a qualcosa.

Rinunciando al sonno per il momento, Tony si alzò in piedi e scese lungo il sentiero verso l’inizio del Pass, facendo attenzione a non allontanarsi troppo dalla cupa luce tremolante del fuoco. Si afflosciò pesantemente contro il grande masso dove Steve si era riposato prima quel giorno, quando Tony e il resto della squadra erano arrivati. Non era sicuro di cosa avrebbe fatto con Steve, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa la sensazione della bocca di Steve, che si apriva sotto quella di Tony così liberamente, la sensazione calda e inebriante quando Steve aveva guardato Tony, pieno di fiducia, desiderio e speranza. Nessuno lo aveva mai guardato così. Neanche lontanamente. Tutti lo vedevano sempre per quello che era, non per quello che poteva essere. Tutti tranne Steve, che aveva visto qualcosa in lui che Tony voleva disperatamente trovare in se stesso, per quanto impossibile sembrasse. Poteva quasi crederci, solo perché Steve lo faceva chiaramente. Era quasi sufficiente, la fede di Steve. Lui sarebbe potuto diventare quella persona, e se avesse potuto, forse avrebbe avuto questo, per davvero, nei modi che contavano davvero. Non Steve sotto di lui, ma Steve accanto a lui.

Tony abbassò lo sguardo e sfregò lo stivale nel terriccio, ripulendo le tracce nella sabbia. Era così vicino, tutto ciò che voleva. Se solo avesse potuto convincere Fury a credergli... convincere Steve a credergli… il resto della squadra avrebbe ascoltato Steve, ne era sicuro. Sarebbero potuti tornare al Castello, trovare un modo per fermare Pierce. Diamine, chissà quanto sarebbe stato più semplice tutta questa faccenda se avesse avuto persone così dalla sua parte? Guardò indietro verso Steve, che sonnecchiava accanto al fuoco, lo scudo malridotto e la spada consumata stretti a lui in modo protettivo contro la notte.

“Vedo il modo in cui lo guardi, sai”, la voce bassa di Barnes emerse dall'ombra dietro di lui. Tony si voltò, i suoi occhi cercarono di adattarsi al buio profondo che riempiva il Pass. Finalmente colse un bagliore di luce lunare sul metallo a diversi passi di distanza, appoggiato al lato della parete rocciosa che sporgeva, formando il primo strato delle montagne frastagliate che si estendevano verso il cielo.

"Davvero?" Chiese Tony con falsa curiosità. Farsi Barnes più nemico di quello che era già, era l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno. In qualunque modo sarebbe finita, non sarebbe andato bene per qualunque cosa volesse con Steve. Si chiese quando fosse successo ciò che Steve avrebbe voluto che lui facesse, fosse diventato un termine di paragone per il suo comportamento, ma decise di non metterlo in discussione per adesso.

“Quella notte, subito dopo che ti abbiamo trovato. Quando ti ha chiesto della coperta?" Barnes continuò, camminando lentamente verso il punto in cui Tony si appoggiò al masso. Tony era improvvisamente consapevole della sua ferita al petto, in un modo in cui di solito non lo era, come se premesse più forte, come se avesse peso, e non voleva altro che tornare al suo posto di fronte a Steve e guardare il petto che si alzava e abbassava fino a quando Tony non sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi al ritmo di esso, ma non si sarebbe allontanato da Barnes, non su questo. Cercò nella sua mente ciò di cui Barnes stava parlando, il ricordo si mise a fuoco quasi nello stesso momento in cui Barnes riprese a parlare.

"Ti chiese le coperte a cosa sarebbero state d’intralcio," gli ricordò Barnes, scuotendo la testa al ricordo, una fragorosa risata che tagliava ogni risposta che Tony avrebbe potuto offrire. "E tu? Diavolo, ho visto uomini affamati guardare banchetti con meno interesse.” Tony ricordò la domanda confusa di Steve, e cosa esattamente Tony stava insinuando in quel momento. Non era qualcosa che Tony si era preoccupato di ricordare. Le sue fantasie, di come avrebbe compiuto la sua vendetta per averlo preso prigioniero, all'inizio lo avevano sostenuto, quando la libertà era stata strappata via dal destino, un modo per far fronte con la sua sorte quando sembrava che fosse destinato all'ignominia, ma ora... ora, a malapena poteva sopportare il pensiero di ciò che aveva ritenuto che gli spettasse in quel momento. Il giudizio di Barnes non era esattamente fuori luogo. Doveva ricordare a se stesso che Barnes, nonostante tutte le sue qualità meno che buone, era il migliore amico di Steve. Qualunque cattiva influenza potesse essere, gli importava di Steve, anche Tony poteva vederlo.

“Hai questa idea, su come saranno le cose, quando tutto questo sarà finito. Lo vedo. Diavolo, l’ho capito" Barnes si fece beffe, puntando un'estremità della sua lancia lunga nella terra. “Lui è... è Steve. E tu sei... quello che sei”, disse Barnes, guardandolo su e giù con aria derisoria. “Certo, tu lo vuoi. Come potresti non farlo?"

"E seppure fosse?" Tony sfidò, con voce bassa e uniforme. Amico di Steve o no, non si sarebbe fatto dare ordini da Barnes, non su questo, non quando si trattava di Steve.

"Non accadrà mai", gli disse Barnes, e c’era assoluta certezza nella sua voce che tagliò attraverso i pensieri più razionali di Tony. Sentì il battito del suo cuore accelerare, improvvisamente tuonando nelle sue orecchie mentre la rabbia lo attraversava, tutto il suo corpo si avvolgeva e si stringeva, pronto a combattere. Tony prese un respiro profondo per cercare di calmarsi, anche se per lo più fu uno sforzo sprecato. Scherzi a parte, Asgard, dovunque cazzo fosse, non era abbastanza lontano per questo stronzo, ribolliva silenziosamente.

"Suppongo che lo scopriremo" Tony disse a denti stretti. Barnes, il coglione, inclinò la testa in avanti, scuotendola, e in realtà stava sogghignando, sorridendo ampiamente, un sorriso compiaciuto verso Tony. Voleva colpirlo, davvero, davvero, ma non era il sorriso di Barnes a far saltare un battito al suo cuore, era l'assoluta mancanza di dubbio nella sua voce, la sicurezza e certezza che a Tony mancava tutto ciò, in particolare per quanto riguardava Steve.

“Vedi, tu pensi che andrà tutto bene quando la guerra sarà finita. Che potrai tornare a fare le tue bombe o qualunque cosa tu faccia, e potrai far dipingere ciotole di frutta o qualsiasi altra cosa a Steve. Prendi lui, e ti fai la tua vita”, scherzò Barnes. “Non è così che funziona. Non è così che usa fare. Lui non tornerà alla Città del Re con te. Non volterà le spalle al suo dovere. Non servirà Stark, non importa di cosa gli riempirai la testa su Pierce, e sì, so cosa sei stato impegnato a fare. Gli stai solo rendendo più difficile fare ciò che deve essere fatto, lo sai, giusto? Ma non importa quello che fai, non importa quanto parli, Stark non sarà mai, mai il re di Steve."

“Ne sei così sicuro, vero? Devi esserlo. Deve essere vero perché se ti sbagli su di lui, se ti sbagli, e Steve mi ascolta, allora questo cosa dice di te?” Tony disse, guardando Barnes sussultare con profonda soddisfazione. “Cosa è diventata la tua vita? Un’amara, contorta rovina di un uomo che segue Steve in giro assicurandosi che il suo migliore amico sia fottutamente miserabile com'è, ecco cosa”, accusò Tony duramente, mantenendo lo sguardo su Barnes mentre gli occhi dell’altro uomo si spalancarono e la mascella si irrigidì per la rabbia, la sua buona mano si serrò spasmodicamente attorno alla lancia. “Non ti permetterò di tenerlo qui con te, non quando potrebbe essere molto di più."

“Che cazzo ne sai di com’è essere molto di più? Segui quel bastardo del tuo re, gli crei armi fantastiche per uccidere il suo stesso popolo, poco più che un mercante di morte. Almeno Pierce sta cercando di fare qualcosa, cercando di far sì che questa merda di Reame significhi di nuovo qualcosa”, disse Barnes avanzando verso Tony con passi lenti e misurati fino a quando erano a pochi centimetri di distanza. “Pensi di sapere cosa è meglio per Steve? Pensi di conoscerlo? Non dire cazzate su Steve." Sembrava che Barnes si stesse sgonfiando davanti ai suoi occhi, una tristezza inquietante che mascherava i suoi lineamenti mentre la rabbia improvvisamente scompariva. "Lo conosco. Io. Non tu."

“Se fossi davvero sicuro di lui come dici, non saresti qui fuori, a sgattaiolare nel cuore della notte, dicendomi cosa farà e cosa non farà. Sappiamo entrambi che non stai cercando di risparmiare i miei sentimenti. Hai così paura che mi ascolti davvero, che non riesci a pensare lucidamente" Tony continuò, osservando l'altro uomo. "Tu non mi odi perché sono fedele al Re, Barnes. Mi odi perché Steve potrebbe essergli fedele di nuovo, e poi dove ti lascerebbe? Mi odi perché gli darei un’altra strada, e sei spaventato a morte che si allontani da te, perché questa... questa rabbia che porti, è tutto quello che hai. E se Steve cambiasse idea, ti rimarrebbe una scelta tra trattenere il tuo odio o trattenere Steve. Non puoi avere entrambi, e questo ti terrorizza assolutamente.” Avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, lo sapeva, una parte di lui voleva persino farlo, ma le parole gli uscivano dalla bocca, rabbia repressa che si riversava come schegge di vetro. Barnes stava tremando, vibrando di furia sfrenata, e Tony era sicuro che stava per scoprire quanto fosse bravo l'altro con quella lancia. Istintivamente spostò i piedi, piegando leggermente le ginocchia, il suo corpo pronto per un attacco che sembrava arrivare quando la mano di Barnes si strinse attorno all'asta.

"Va tutto bene qui," la voce di Bruce arrivò incerta da dietro, dove lui e Barnes erano fermi naso a naso.

"Bene," disse Tony dopo una lunga pausa, i suoi occhi non lasciarono mai Barnes. “Prendiamo un po’ d’aria notturna."

"Uh-huh. Beh, se non vi fermate subito con ciò, dovrò svegliare Steve e dirgli che voi due eravate qui... in piedi", disse Bruce con un tono duro. "James, anche tu."

Barnes guardò Bruce con diffidenza per un momento, sollevò la lancia e si allontanò. Tony si spostò a guardare Barnes che se ne andava, notando lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Bruce che lo seguiva. Dannazione. Questa notte era andata incredibilmente male. Barnes si fermò mentre raggiungeva la spalla di Bruce, girando la testa per guardare Tony.

“So chi sceglierei, se dovessi. Il Capitano? Potrei trovare qualcun altro a cui servire. Steve? Lo seguirei ovunque. Ma sei tu che dovrai fare una scelta, Tony", disse Barnes sottovoce, guardando un punto delle montagne che si sollevavano dietro la schiena di Tony. “Steve o Stark. Non puoi avere entrambi." Bruce alzò un sopracciglio allo scambio, ma non disse nulla.

"Questa non è una scelta che posso fare", Tony esordì frustrato.

"Allora l'hai già perso," disse Barnes, e con sorpresa di Tony, era quasi rammaricato. Barnes lanciò una rapida occhiata a Bruce, poi fece un cenno deciso e tornò al punto dov’era il suo zaino nel terreno vicino a Steve, posizionando la lancia accanto a lui e srotolando la coperta logora mentre spingeva sotto il suo zaino per un cuscino improvvisato. Bruce lanciò a Tony uno sguardo persistente e poi tornò al suo posto, allontanandosi in modo deciso da dove Tony si trovava.

Tony si sedette di nuovo contro il masso, aveva bisogno di supporto. I suoi pensieri erano in guerra tra loro, rigirò tutto ciò che aveva detto a Steve, ogni indicazione che aveva usato per convincersi che Steve lo stava ascoltando su Pierce, qualsiasi cosa che potesse essere un cavillo nella lealtà di Steve a quel borioso traditore, tranne che Barnes doveva sbagliarsi. Steve avrebbe ascoltato la ragione. Aveva già ascoltato la richiesta di Tony di portarlo da Fury, almeno pensando che Tony credesse a quello che gli aveva detto su Stane, anche se non era sicuro della verità delle accuse. Steve poteva essere convinto. Avrebbe visto quanto si sbagliasse. E poi… poi, una volta che Steve avrebbe accettato la verità su Pierce, una volta capito che aveva profondamente giudicato male il Re, Tony gli avrebbe detto la verità. Qualunque fosse la ragione di Steve per unirsi a Pierce, a causa di qualcosa che avesse a che fare con Barnes o qualcos'altro, Tony poteva fare la cosa giusta, se Steve gli avesse dato una possibilità. Lo avrebbe sistemato, qualunque cosa fosse. Era quello che faceva. Era _bravo_ a sistemare le cose. E se ciò avesse significato guadagnare la lealtà di Steve come ricompensa, c'era ben poco che non avrebbe fatto, che Barnes fosse dannato.

Alla fine si diresse verso il suo posto di fronte a Steve, piegando il braccio sotto la sua testa ed estraendo un grosso ciottolo da sotto il fianco. Pensò al suo enorme, morbido letto nel Castello. Ciò portò ad altri pensieri molto più bassi, quindi si costrinse a cercare di calmare la sua mente, ma, naturalmente, una volta concentrato sul tentativo di dormire, non ci sarebbe più riuscito. Sospirò e rotolò su un fianco, guardando Steve che dormiva, le ombre lanciate dal fuoco che danzavano sulla sua pelle. Osservò il petto di Steve che si alzava e abbassava mentre respirava, e sentì il suo stesso respiro uscire allo stesso modo di Steve. Non era sicuro di quando si fosse addormentato, ma si svegliò con il sole che spuntava all'orizzonte e Bruce che scopriva la carne dal pasto della scorsa notte per fare una colazione veloce prima di iniziare la giornata. Si stropicciò gli occhi e guardò immediatamente dove Steve stava dormendo, ma il suo posto era vuoto.

“Sta riaccompagnando Nat e Clint. Se n'è andato circa mezz'ora fa", spiegò Bruce rispondendo alla domanda che Tony non aveva avuto bisogno di esprimere. “James è andato con loro. Torneranno presto. Steve voleva procedere presto per il Pass. Thor lo sta esplorando per noi. Dovresti mangiare qualcosa finché puoi. Sarà una lunga giornata," disse Bruce, tirando una delle strisce ormai essiccate di carne di cervo da dove l'aveva appesa nell'area bassa del fuoco.

Lo stomaco di Tony si inacidì un po' al pensiero, ma lo prese comunque. Si guardò attorno, facendo il punto. Anche l'uccello era sparito, notò Tony, supponendo che Steve lo avesse preso, ed anche il messaggio con lui. Strappò un pezzo di carne dura e salata, che gli fece venire sete. Si rese conto che si era abituato a Steve che gli porgeva la sua acqua quando necessario, ma lui odiava rovistare nello zaino dell'uomo senza permesso. Bruce sembrava averlo anticipato, e gli versò una tazza del suo tè-piscio-di-cavallo, porgendolo a Tony con un lieve, provocatorio sorriso. Tony annuì con gratitudine e bevve un sorso, era necessario un piccolo sforzo per non sputare il vile intruglio. Aveva paura di chiedere cosa usasse Bruce per farlo.

“È meglio se lo fai con il latte. O del burro, se riesci a prenderlo. Ma trovo il tè calmante", spiegò Bruce. "Forse avrai notato che viviamo una vita stressante" Bruce rifletté leggermente.

"Tu dici?" aggiunse Tony. "Beh, alla tua salute", offrì Tony, sollevando la sua tazza in segno di saluto e bevendo la miscela verde pallido. Era tranquillo senza Natasha e Clint in giro, Tony osservò. Non che parlassero troppo, in particolare Barton, ma in qualche modo sembrava sbagliato, il campo più vuoto, lo spazio più ampio, senza i due. “Tu, uh... pensi che ti piacerebbe se non fosse... così stressante? Voglio dire, una volta che tutto sarà finito. Tu hai menzionato di diventare un qualche tipo di farmacista. Pensi di lavorare ancora come medico o sono le pozioni che ti interessano?”

“Mi è sempre piaciuto aiutare le persone. Sono un bravo dottore. Ma... sono più bravo a mettere insieme le cose. Piante. Minerali. Capire come funzionano e come possono lavorare insieme”, Bruce riconobbe.

"Niente da discutere su questo", disse Tony, tirando fuori il sacchetto coi cristalli di sale da sciogliere e mescolare con l'acqua per formare la soluzione che Bruce aveva creato per i problemi che il metallo nel suo petto stavano causando. "Probabilmente avresti bisogno di un qualche tipo di laboratorio. Immagino che questo genere di cose richieda molta sperimentazione. Tu non, uh... non provi queste cose su di te, vero?"

Bruce si strinse nelle spalle. "Qualche volta. Non le proverei su qualcun altro fino a che non ne conoscessi tutti gli effetti collaterali. A volte si possono usare gli animali. Ratti e topi sono buoni. Anche se dipende da cos’è. Immagino di essere sempre stato affascinato da come qualcosa di semplice come una foglia di una certa pianta, possa avere così tanti usi, a seconda di cosa ne fai. In modo indiretto, è così che ho incontrato Steve e James", disse Bruce, in modo che Tony sapesse che le parole non erano state affatto casuali, nonostante il tono di Bruce.

"Veramente? Immaginavo che fossi stato... assegnato... agli Avengers da Pierce o reclutato o qualcosa del genere", rispose Tony. La curiosità lo stava divorando, ma si costrinse a non insistere. Bruce aveva ovviamente sentito parte di ciò che si erano detti Tony e Barnes la scorsa notte, e questo sbocco non fu una coincidenza.

Bruce scosse la testa. “No, no, niente del genere. Li ho incontrati prima. Prima che Steve andasse da Phillips, in realtà. Anni fa, prima ancora che ci fosse una ribellione. Ero giovane e... stupido. Avevo incontrato una ragazza, mi ero innamorato di lei. Troppo. In quel modo che solo un uomo giovane e stupido può, suppongo. Ma, suo padre non approvava. Sono di umili origini e non è che un dottore abbia molto da offrire. Lui voleva di più per la sua unica figlia. Rifiutò di dare il suo consenso. Ero arrabbiato. Molto arrabbiato. Feci qualcosa per cercare di calmarmi. Ebbe... ebbe l'effetto opposto, come si è scoperto. Le cose... peggiorarono. Non ho mai... voglio dire, non ho mai voluto che ciò accadesse, ma... conoscevo i rischi. O avrei dovuto. Semplicemente non me ne importava, almeno non allora,” continuò Bruce, storcendo il labbro al ricordo. Tony lo lasciò parlare, temendo che interromperlo avrebbe spezzato qualunque cosa Bruce fosse incline a condividere.

“Suo padre ha cercato di farmi arrestare. Giurò che mi avrebbe visto marcire in prigione. L'ho spaventata. Avrei potuto davvero ferirla. L’ho quasi fatto, a dire la verità. Diavolo, mi sono spaventato da solo. I-Io non ero me stesso. Ma sono stato io. Impossibile negarlo. È venuto da me. La pozione l'ha solo liberato. Ho fatto l'unica cosa che pensavo di poter fare. Sono scappato", disse Bruce, battendo rapidamente le palpebre contro i ricordi. “Ho fatto un terribile errore, e l'ho persa. Non poteva fidarsi che non avrei provato di nuovo qualcosa del genere se il mio umore avesse avuto la meglio su di me. Non la biasimo. Anche allora, non l'ho incolpata. Dopo tutto, non potevo fidarmi di me stesso. Ma mi ha fatto male. Faceva male, ed ero così arrabbiato. Con me stesso, con suo padre, perfino con lei, per quanto ingiusto fosse. Ero arrabbiato con tutto, ad essere sincero, lo ero sempre stato. Penso a causa di mio padre. Lui… beh, anche lui aveva molta rabbia. Comunque, non sapevo come affrontarlo, quindi non l’ho fatto. Ho solo deciso che se non potevo stare con lei, non importava molto altro. Ogni dottore in giro parlava di ciò che stava succedendo nelle Terre dei Fiumi. Decisi che avrei cercato di aiutare”, disse Bruce con una smorfia a rovinare i suoi lineamenti. “Avevo sentito che Erskine era lì, cercando di trovare una cura. Ho pensato che forse avrei potuto contribuire. Ero bravo con le piante e le miscele e cose del genere, ma ero incredibilmente ingenuo. Al tempo tuttavia, sembrava che non ci fossero molte ragioni per non farlo."

Tony annuì, resistendo all'impulso di spronare Bruce a raccontare di come incontrò Steve. Qualcosa nel modo in cui gli occhi scuri di Bruce lo guardavano era inquietante, e cercò di ripetere le sue parole in mente per trovare il significato dietro di loro che Bruce stava cercando di trasmettere. "Tu stavi cercando di aiutare. Quello è stato... nobile da parte tua. E molto coraggioso”, argomentò Tony, scoprendo che intendeva ogni parola.

"Coraggioso? No. No, Tony, non è stato coraggioso. Probabilmente è stata la cosa più codarda che abbia fatto," Bruce iniziò, massaggiandosi il mento con la mano. “Stavo male, Tony. Volevo morire. O, beh, non mi importava se vivessi, diciamo. Non stavo andando lì per aiutarli. Stavo andando per aiutare me. Non m’importava se vivessero o morissero, non proprio. Mi interessava trovare un modo per alleviare il mio dolore, e dirmi che andavo lì per cercare una cura era solo un modo più semplice di morire. E poi ho incontrato Steve e James. James era ferito, gravemente. Il suo braccio. Dei, era terribile”, disse Bruce, passando le mani su e giù per le braccia al ricordo.

“Improvvisamente, sono sul ciglio della strada, tagliando il braccio di un ragazzo, mentre un altro lo tiene fermo. Non pensavo che James ce l'avrebbe fatta, a dire il vero. Sono rimasto con loro per un po', per vedere. Penso che stavo solo aspettando l'inevitabile, ad essere onesti. Forse lo facevamo tutti. Ma... si è ripreso. Avevano questa lettera del dottor Erskine che non riuscivano a leggere”, ricordò Bruce, scuotendo di nuovo la testa e girandosi per togliere il resto della carne essiccata dalle corde che aveva accuratamente appeso sopra il fuoco basso.

"Non so nemmeno come sia successo, davvero", disse Bruce, suonando un po' sconcertato. "Un minuto prima, stavo andando a Brookland per prendere la peste e morire ‘coraggiosamente e nobilmente’, miserabile e da solo, e il minuto dopo, stavo sistemando i piedi di Steve in modo che potesse camminare fino a Phillips, con una lettera di presentazione in mano. E poi, mi è sembrato così facile dire di sì quando mi ha chiesto di andare con loro, perché certo, aveva semplicemente senso che Phillips avesse bisogno di un dottore. Quindi... quindi, in qualche modo sono andato avanti. Avevo un piano migliore, immagino. Non per dire, hai mai provato a dire di no a Steve quando gli viene in mente un'idea? Potrebbe anche rifiutarsi di lasciare che il sole tramonti”, disse Bruce con un piccolo sorriso affettuoso.

“Io… io sono andato lì, a Brookland, cercando una via d’uscita facile, perché pensavo di aver perso la vita che volevo. Alla fine ho trovato qualcosa che non sapevo di cercare. Tutto quello che sto dicendo è che… a volte le cose sembrano una fine, e non lo sono. Succedono cose che non puoi controllare, non puoi fermare... ma creiamo il nostro destino. C'è sempre una scelta, Tony. Sempre. Devi solo essere disposto a farla. Potresti…” Bruce iniziò, ma qualunque cosa stava per dire fu interrotta dall'arrivo di Steve.

“Nat e Clint sono fuori. Se tutto va bene, raggiungeranno il campo di Pierce tra un paio di giorni", Steve li informò, tornando all'accampamento con Barnes qualche passo indietro, sembrando più scontroso del solito secondo Tony. Aveva smesso di cercare di convincersi che il modo in cui il suo cuore gli era saltato in gola giorni fa era solo una reazione puramente fisica, ma non poteva negare il modo in cui tutto il suo corpo sembrava tremare in risposta alla presenza di Steve. “Redwing sta tornando da Sam. Dovrebbe essere in grado di far sapere a Fury che siamo a pochi giorni dal suo accampamento. Thor è ancora fuori?”

"Sì, non dovrebbe stare ancora per molto però", rispose Bruce, iniziando a raccogliere i vari utensili e oggetti che aveva sistemato intorno al fuoco. "Non c'è molto da guardare se non un mucchio di pietre." Steve annuì in risposta, ma ovviamente non fu d'accordo. Tony poteva vedere la tensione che usciva da lui a ondate, anche se, se provenisse dalla loro traversata del Pass o dalla perdita di Natasha e Clint o qualcos'altro, non poteva dirlo con certezza. Tutti iniziarono a prepararsi, facendo i bagagli e cancellando l'evidenza del loro soggiorno nel miglior modo possibile.

Tony vide la testa di Steve scattare, lo sguardo fisso concentrato sul Pass e un momento dopo vide apparire una testa bionda, seguita da un grosso martello da guerra che annunciava il ritorno di Thor. "Nessuna minaccia è apparsa, Capitano" annunciò Thor. “Anche se ho una strana sensazione su questo posto. Non dovrebbe essere così, roccia e terra è tutto ciò che forma questo posto. Eppure, ci sono ombre dove non dovrebbero esserci. Non preannuncia nulla di buono, Capitano. Saremmo saggi a mantenere la guardia." Tony avvertì un brivido che gli si insinuava lungo la schiena, ed era sicuro di non essere l'unico a sentirlo.

"E così faremo, Thor", fece eco Steve. “L'avete sentito. Restiamo all’erta là fuori”, Steve ordinò. “Prenderò il comando. Thor, tu vai dietro. Bucky, tieni gli occhi sulle alture. Non possiamo permetterci di perdere nulla." Barnes e Thor annuirono, tutti sembravano muoversi più decisi ora che Steve era tornato.

Nonostante l'avvertimento di Thor e il disagio generale, tutti si sentivano intrappolati dalle montagne, il resto del viaggio proseguì indisturbato. Erano a buon punto, secondo Tony, dato il terreno con cui avevano a che fare, che comprendeva il dover scavalcare due frane e faceva beffe di qualsiasi segno di passo sicuro, tranne per Steve, che raramente sembrava influenzato dal terreno roccioso. La conversazione era stata ridotta al minimo per necessità visto che qualsiasi suono tendeva a riecheggiare, arrivando verso il cielo. Mangiarono mentre camminavano, senza fermarsi fino a tarda giornata, quando il sole era basso nel cielo, quasi toccando l'orizzonte. Tony continuava a ripetersi le parole di Bruce ancora e ancora nella sua mente, trovandosi sempre più infastidito. Non lo aveva notato quando Bruce l'aveva detto la prima volta, affascinato come era stato per la sua storia. Ma ora, ora che ci pensava, era abbagliante come una torcia nella notte. I piedi di Steve. Bruce aveva menzionato la necessità di prendersi cura di loro, quindi Steve poteva raggiungere a piedi Phillips. Ora che l'aveva capito, era fissato nella sua mente e non riusciva a smettere di pensarci, cercando di trovare una sorta di spiegazione.

Perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto lasciare una zona colpita dalla peste così rapidamente da non riuscire nemmeno a mettere le scarpe?

Tony non aveva ancora risposta all'enigma quando si fermarono per la notte. Il Pass si era allargato, aprendosi a forma di U e riversandosi in un piccolo prato erboso, punteggiato da alberi. Un piccolo ruscello gorgogliava lungo la parete di roccia dalle montagne, saltellando leggermente sopra delle rocce arrotondate fino a superarle, riunendosi sotto di esse in un piccolo stagno che alimentava il prato. Steve sembrava conoscere questo posto e, ancora una volta, Tony desiderava dare un'occhiata alle sue meravigliose mappe. Si avvicinò al ruscello che cadeva sulle rocce lisce e vi mise le mani a coppa sotto. Bevve profondamente, l'acqua fresca e frizzante, poi se ne schizzò un po' sul viso, strofinando anche la barba e i capelli. Desiderava avere la possibilità di radersi di nuovo, ma non c'era stato tempo per quel privilegio. Si divertì brevemente a immaginare la reazione di Pepper al suo stato attuale, in disordine e barbuto, indossando degli abiti che puzzavano di lunghe camminate e di serate trascorse a farsi buttare col culo per terra la maggior parte delle volte.

Tony tornò dove Bruce lavorava e affondò con gratitudine a terra, resistendo all'impulso di sguazzare nell'erba fresca e morbida dopo chilometri su roccia dura e sabbia. Bruce stava accendendo un piccolo fuoco, ora più difficile senza l'arco di Clint per creare l'attrito necessario, ma riuscì a dare vita ad una fiamma tremolante dopo alcuni momenti di intenso sforzo. Bruce prese delle lunghe strisce di carne dal suo zaino, distribuendole a turno a ciascuna dei restanti membri della squadra. Tony strappò un boccone con gusto, assaporando il modo in cui il sapore salato gli riempiva la bocca. Steve tornò dal ruscello e porse la sua sacca d'acqua a Tony prima di prendere la carne offerta da Bruce. Thor si offrì di fare la guardia, e al cenno di Steve, afferrò il suo zaino e alcune strisce di carne in più e se ne andò nell'oscurità per trovare un punto di osservazione. Tony e gli altri mangiarono in un silenzio amichevole, finendo rapidamente, la fame era una costante lì fuori e una cosa che tutti condividevano.

Tony guardò Steve, seduto di fronte al fuoco mediocre, lo scudo e la spada accoccolati accanto a lui mentre sedeva con le braccia avvolte attorno alle ginocchia alzate. Era preoccupato per Natasha e Clint, pensò Tony. A Steve non piaceva separare la sua squadra, era abbastanza ovvio. Era ansioso e teso, tutto il suo comportamento rendeva evidente il suo dispiacere per la situazione. Steve era troppo aperto e onesto per nascondere bene le proprie emozioni, questo era certo. Ciò di cui aveva bisogno era una distrazione.

"Vuoi allenarti un po'?" Chiese Tony, cercando disperatamente di mantenere il tono come un invito piuttosto che una proposta, tralasciando la sessione della sera prima.

Steve alzò appena un sopracciglio in risposta, ma si mosse per raccogliere la spada e lo scudo. "Sicuro. Se te la senti”, rispose, senza regalare nulla di ciò che stava provando o se stesse persino pensando al modo in cui era terminato il loro ultimo allenamento. Tony sentì tutto il suo corpo teso, l’impazienza inondava le sue vene, facendo formicolare i suoi nervi. "Non aspettarti di vincere di nuovo", disse Steve con disinvoltura mentre si alzava, sollevando lo scudo e afferrando la sua spada con una mano. "Quello è stato probabilmente un colpo di fortuna. Non mi farò prendere in giro una seconda volta”, rispose Steve, scrutando Tony allo stesso modo in cui faceva con le sue mappe.

_Dannazione_ _,_ _dannazione_ _,_ _dannazione_ _,_ pensò Tony. Il corpo di Steve era rigido con ostilità non mascherata. Quindi, chiaramente, la scorsa sera non era stata dimenticata o perdonata, e Steve pensava che Tony lo avesse baciato solo per vincere la loro stupida sfida. Tony voleva disperatamente spiegare cosa intendesse veramente con le sue parole apparentemente casuali, per mettere le cose a posto tra loro, ma cosa c’era che poteva dire? Ti voglio, ma ho bisogno che tu sappia chi sono veramente prima, quindi puoi odiarmi per questo, oltre al fuorviarti?


	24. Capitolo 11 - II Parte

Tony si alzò un po’ riluttante ora, e si avvicinò a dove Bruce stava punzecchiando il fuoco, ignorando attivamente tutti e due al meglio che poteva. Diede un colpetto al ginocchio di Bruce, guadagnandosi uno sguardo interrogativo in cambio. Tony tese la mano e storse le dita un paio di volte, e questo fu sufficiente a Bruce per fargli emettere un sospiro piuttosto esasperato e aprì il suo zaino, spostò il contenuto all’interno fino a quando non ne uscì stringendo il libro delle storie strappato. Lo consegnò a Tony senza dire una parola. Lo sguardo di Barnes scattò avanti e indietro tra Tony e Steve, scontento ovvio, ma per una volta tenne la bocca chiusa.

Tony fece un cenno di assenso a Steve, e lo seguì mentre si voltava e iniziava ad allontanarsi dal fuoco. C'era ancora abbastanza luce fuori, per quanto grigia fosse. Non avrebbero avuto molto tempo e probabilmente avrebbero dovuto riposare. Certamente, dato quello che Steve ovviamente pensava avesse inteso Tony la sera prima, probabilmente non fu una mossa saggia, ma i pensieri di Tony si fondevano intorno a Steve, concentrandosi sull'uomo che camminava di fronte a lui in un modo in cui Steve sembrava essere l’unico in grado di comandare, e non avrebbe potuto tornare alla quiete del campo per nessuna cosa al mondo.

Steve in genere preferiva tenere le loro sessioni di allenamento lontano dal campo, Tony lo sapeva, anche se onestamente non era sicuro se fosse per evitare controlli su quelli o per dopo, quando Steve si esercitava a leggere, balbettando parole e combinazioni di lettere, mentre Tony ascoltava e offriva istruzione e assistenza quando richiesto. Tony era stato sorpreso di quanto gli piacesse, quanto gli piaceva guardare Steve imparare, quanto orgoglioso lo rendeva testimoniare dei progressi di Steve. La sua pazienza in un compito del genere sarebbe stata senza dubbio una novità per Pepper e Rhodey, ma non poteva negare il piacere che provava nel guardare la mente di Steve illuminarsi di nuova conoscenza, un regalo che Tony era in realtà in grado di dargli.

Si allontanarono da Bruce e Barnes che erano seduti vicini al fuoco, si diressero verso un piccolo boschetto di alberi scoscesi, che offrivano i benefici di un po’ di privacy e qualcosa per smorzare qualsiasi rumore. Bruce ebbe la grazia di tentare di sembrare indaffarato, trascinandosi attorno al fuoco, muovendo i suoi attrezzi e utensili in giro a casaccio. Barnes non aveva tale scrupolo, e li fissava apertamente mentre se ne andavano. Tony aveva resistito alla tentazione di voltarsi e fare una linguaccia all'uomo, ma non riuscì a scuotersi di dosso le parole di Steve sul farsi prendere in giro come al loro incontro precedente. Certamente non ci sarebbe stata una ripetizione, pensò Tony con non un po’ di disgusto per se stesso.

"Okay, proviamo qualcosa di diverso oggi," suggerì Steve guardando in giro nella zona erbosa. Nonostante questa, il terreno era ancora abbastanza duro che Tony già sgradiva l'idea di essere messo al tappeto, anche se fosse stato Steve a farlo. "Abbiamo lavorato sulle manovre difensive e su come gestire un aggressore con un coltello o una lancia. È tempo di provare qualcosa di un po' più offensivo", disse Steve, scivolando nella modalità di insegnante con la stessa facilità con cui si indossa un guanto, con il suo tono e la posizione professionale.

Steve si slacciò la cintura del fodero dalla vita e la porse a Tony, che la afferrò con una mano e la tese davanti a sé, fissandola stupidamente. Era più pesante di quanto si aspettasse, data la facilità con cui Steve la portava abitualmente in una mano e lo scudo nell'altra. Tony non era esattamente estraneo all'uso di una spada, ma la spada di famiglia era brillante con delicati motivi incisi lungo la lama e un'elsa finemente intarsiata con oro e gemme preziose, era usata per abbagliare i cavalieri e per gli spettacoli pubblici, chiaramente era il prodotto di qualche antenato Stark con un debole per la maestosità e l’inutile. Era molto più leggera di questa, la lama in acciaio intaccato in alcuni punti dall'uso, il pomello all'estremità dell'elsa era un semplice disco di metallo invece del grande rubino che luccicava su quella di Tony, una presa di legno rivestita di pelle e una guardia dritta di metallo che offriva una certa protezione alla mano. Era la spada di un soldato, fatta per essere usata e buttata, fusa per creare più spade e altri strumenti, eppure Tony aveva visto Steve prendersene cura, mantenendola letalmente affilata e pronta, il lavoro era reso un po' più difficile da quando aveva scambiato il suo dono di Phillips per la medicina per aiutare Tony.

Lo stesso con il suo scudo, pensò Tony, notando il modo attento in cui Steve lo mise giù da uno degli alberi, sebbene lo scudo fosse ancora più martoriato della spada, una cinghia era stata attaccata all'indietro dopo essere stata strappata ad un certo punto, c’erano ammaccature e spaccature chiaramente evidenti su di esso da anni di uso intenso. La vernice era quasi completamente scheggiata sulla parte anteriore, sebbene potesse vedere che c'era stato un disegno lì prima. Forse una stella? Non poteva dirlo con certezza.

Tony posò il fodero vicino allo scudo e tenne la spada con entrambe le mani. Mentre lo faceva, la sua mente andò alla deriva dell'idea che lo aveva colpito la sera prima per un nuovo scudo per Steve. Quel pezzo di metallo, il dono del re di Wakanda per la sua incoronazione, quello che sperava di usare per sostituire il disco di metallo che gli copriva il petto, per eliminare i problemi causati dal metallo comune… poteva funzionare. Non riusciva a fare a meno della facilità con cui la sua mente scivolava all'immagine di presentarlo a Steve, guardando la sua faccia illuminarsi mentre si rendeva conto della portata di ciò che avesse potuto fare con qualcosa del genere.

"Okay, per prima cosa", cominciò Steve, sollevando un lungo bastone a cui aveva staccato le estremità mentre Tony era stato perso nei suoi pensieri. “Prendi la spada dal fodero prima di attaccare. Credici o no, ci vuole più tempo per rimuoverla che essere colpito dal tuo avversario. Non attaccare mai a meno che la tua spada non sia fuori." Tony annuì d'accordo e provò il peso della spada nelle sue mani, scoprendo che poteva tenerla con una mano sola, anche se onestamente non era sicuro per quanto tempo. "Bene. Adesso, assicurati di tenere i piedi alla larghezza delle spalle. Quando ti muovi, fai scivolare i piedi, non sollevarli. Se vieni spinto a terra, è probabile che morirai, quindi l'equilibrio è la chiave. Quando blocchi, tieni la spada vicino a te, non sporgerla davanti a te o ti aprirai all’attacco."

Steve puntò il bastone nella direzione generale di Tony, e lui sollevò la spada, attento a tenere i piedi divaricati secondo le istruzioni, e batté il bastone di lato. Si sentì immediatamente trionfante e sorrise ampiamente, solo per trovare un bastone che gli picchiettava il collo. "Inoltre, non diventare arrogante", Steve disse con un largo sorriso. Tony si ritrovò a sorridere in cambio, scivolando facilmente nel ruolo familiare di studente e insegnante.

Si esercitarono con la spada per un bel po', fino a quando Tony sentì i suoi muscoli tremare per lo sforzo. Steve alla fine si fermò, consegnando a Tony la borsa d'acqua. Tony respirava troppo forte per formare le parole, quindi bevve profondamente e annuì il suo grazie a Steve. Posò con cura la spada giù in una fila ordinata vicino al fodero e allo scudo vicino ad uno degli alberi, prima di guardare Steve, apprezzando per un momento la lunga linea della gola di Steve mentre beveva, il sudore che gli gocciolava dalla fronte ed il collo della sua maglia. Mentre Tony aveva la barba folta al momento, Steve aveva poco più di una spolverata di sottili peli biondi sulla mascella e sulle guance, riuscendo realmente a farlo sembrare bello, accidenti a lui.

Almeno era riuscito a far sudare l'uomo, suppose Tony ostinatamente. Quello era qualcosa. C'era una ragione per cui aveva lasciato gli aspetti più marziali della guerra a Rhodey e agli altri. Quello era stato difficile. Terribilmente, pericolosamente difficile. Poteva sentirlo in ogni movimento mentre impugnava la spada, la sua spinta letale, il fischio acuto della lama mentre tagliava l'aria. Quella era una danza della morte, per quanto casualmente la praticassero adesso.

Una cosa era creare i suoi inferni, i suoi aggeggi che sputavano morte da una distanza discreta. Quello invece richiedeva che tu guardassi negli occhi un uomo mentre lo uccidevi, osservando la sua linfa vitale finire nel terreno. E questo è quello che Steve faceva, almeno quando non stava scortando Tony dall'altra parte del Reame. Era facile dimenticarlo, qui nel mezzo del nulla, quanto vicino Steve e gli altri vivessero vicino a quel confine tra la morte e un altro giorno. Pensò a Steve e al suo non-avere-piani per il futuro, il grande abisso vuoto dove si supponeva che sognasse ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere dopo la guerra.

Steve sarebbe morto lì. Steve lo sapeva. Natasha lo sapeva. Forse anche Barnes lo sapeva. Forse era per questo che si aggrappava così tanto, scarabocchiando tutto ciò che poteva prima che fosse troppo tardi. Forse era per questo che tutti lo facevano... Steve era il centro, quello che li teneva insieme, ed era come se potessero già vederlo sfilacciarsi e così si aggrappavano più forte che potevano a quei fili. La lingua tagliente di Barton per chiunque tranne per Steve, le preoccupazioni di Bruce per la sua salute, il modo in cui tutti cercavano di trovare abbastanza cibo così che Steve sentisse di poter mangiare senza portare via qualcosa, la giovialità a volte forzata di Thor, e la vigilanza protettiva di Natasha... forse avevano visto anche quello, forse potevano sentire il centro scivolare inesorabilmente via e provavano a trattenerlo, ma era come cercare di prendere l’aria nella tua mano o aggrapparti alla sabbia. Non c'era nulla a cui aggrapparsi.

Era il suo cuore che l'avrebbe fatto uccidere, aveva detto Natasha, e Tony scoprì che all'improvviso non riusciva a respirare, un grande peso si posò sul suo petto proprio sopra la placca di metallo, premendo verso il basso e appiattendolo fino a quando non ebbe più alcuna forma, solo un guscio, secco, sprecato e crepitante. Il pensiero lo scosse fino al midollo, l'unico suono che riempiva le sue orecchie era l'inutile lamento staccato del suo cuore, che batteva nel suo petto.

Steve sarebbe morto a causa di una guerra che Tony aveva creato, una ribellione che aveva permesso di combattere perché non gli importava, e questo avrebbe portato via Steve e non ci sarebbe stata una cripta, nessun monumento e nessuno, probabilmente nemmeno Tony, lo avrebbe mai saputo. Un senso di perdita così profondo si riversò su di lui, minacciando di inghiottirlo nella sua scia. Non sapeva come facevano le sue ginocchia a non cedere a quello, la realizzazione di un mondo in cui Steve non esisteva più, il risultato era scritto nel sangue e nella battaglia, la spiegazione era così ovvia ora, mentre guardava Steve rimettere la spada nel fodero con delicata cura. Era quello che Barnes aveva cercato di dirgli. Non c'era una fine semplice per quello, non per Steve, non per la squadra. _Morirà a causa_ _mia_ _. Moriranno tutti perché non_ _sono_ _stato_ _un uomo migliore._

Si era preoccupato di dare a Steve coperte, cibo e nuove armi luccicanti e di come farlo entrare nel suo letto nel modo più conveniente possibile, progettando una vita a Steve che dipingesse ciotole di frutta, come Barnes aveva deriso così casualmente, e non che quello non bruciasse, e _moriranno tutti_ _a causa_ _mia_ , pensò, le immagini che si susseguivano nella sua mente una dopo l'altra. Quello non sarebbe finito con Fury che lo avesse creduto o Steve che lo avesse perdonato, e si aspettava davvero che si limitassero ad inserirsi nella sua vita, lasciando ciò per cui avevano combattuto così facilmente? Non lo avrebbero seguito semplicemente per suo volere, a causa di chi era, era il punto centrale di quella ribellione, dopotutto. Non avrebbero semplicemente abbandonato i loro obiettivi e si sarebbero ritirati, perché Tony non era stato così orribile come presumevano. Cosa gli aveva detto Barnes la scorsa notte? Non seguiva il grado del Capitano, seguiva Steve. E quella era la cosa che Tony non aveva mai avuto e di cui il Regno aveva disperatamente bisogno.

"Stai bene, Tony?" Chiese Steve preoccupato. _St_ _av_ _o pensando a_ _lla_ _tua_ _m_ _orte,_ Tony pianse silenziosamente, _e non lo sapevo._ _Non sapevo che sarebbe stat_ _a_ _così._

"Certo", riuscì a soffocare in qualche modo, scosso dal suo macabro incubo ad occhi aperti. "Bene", rispose, perché non gli era rimasto altro da dire.

"Pronto per qualcosa di un po' più tranquillo?" Chiese Steve, annuendo verso il libro che Tony aveva portato con sé, appoggiato accanto a dove Tony aveva piazzato la spada e il fodero di Steve dopo il loro incontro. Steve si avvicinò e prese il libro, affondando con grazia a terra e aprendolo in grembo. Tony lo guardò attraverso una specie di nebbia, sentì i suoi arti muoversi per sedersi accanto a Steve e osservò i suoi brillanti occhi blu che scrutavano le pagine delicate, le dita gentili che le sfogliavano con tanta cura, le mani che avevano appena mostrato a Tony come la morte fosse così facilmente gestita, quanto era vicina, lì a costeggiare i bordi della tua visione, priva di banalità umane come la giustizia e la virtù e ciò che era meritato.

"Proviamo alcune frasi brevi", sentì la propria voce echeggiare, come attraverso un lungo tunnel. "Metti le parole insieme e vedi se riesci a capire dove si fermano e dove iniziano." Steve annuì piacevolmente, tornando ancora una volta alla sua storia preferita, quella con il cavaliere galante in cerca del favore della sua Signora. Tony ascoltava con un orecchio, ancora esasperato dalla sua rivelazione, sebbene non solo dalla verità di essa, ma la verità di cosa significasse per lui. _Non lo sapevo_ , pensò di nuovo. _Avrei potuto perdere questo e_ _n_ _on lo sapevo nemmeno._ Avrebbe dovuto dire allo scultore reale di metterlo sull'iscrizione per la sua cripta. "Qui Giace Il Re Anthony Edward Stark, Lui Non Lo Sapeva." Forse non molto d’ispirazione, ma aveva il vantaggio di essere del tutto accurato.

Steve inciampò su "Le disse di quella sua missione", essendo che ‘quella’ era una nuova parola a cui non avevano ancora lavorato. Tony si chinò per aiutarlo, provò a spiegare la logica di ‘q’ e ‘u’ e lo trovò sorprendentemente difficile. Steve continuò a cercare tra le pagine brevi parole che poteva provare mentre la mente di Tony girava continuamente il suo tempo con Steve e gli Avengers, chiedendosi come rabbia, umiliazione e paura gli avessero impedito di capire.

"Ti amo", disse Steve, facendo girare la testa di Tony, attirando la sua mente da molto lontano ad un arresto immediato, il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata nel suo petto così forte che non sapeva come fosse possibile che Steve non avesse sentito i passi falsi nel suo ritmo.

"Ti... cosa?" Tony esitò, sicuro di aver sentito male. Steve guardò il libro in grembo con confusione, la fronte corrugata in diligente concentrazione mentre pronunciava le parole in silenzio.

"Non è... non è giusto?" Chiese Steve, sbattendo le palpebre verso Tony, spostandosi sotto lo sconcertato scrutinio di Tony. "Io... pensavo di averlo capito", disse, guardando il libro frustrato.

Tony chiuse la bocca e costrinse gli occhi verso la pagina dove il dito di Steve indicava le parole scritte in un copione scorrevole. Il cavaliere proclamava il suo amore alla sua Signora prima di partire per la sua missione. Ovviamente. Tony quasi scoppiò a ridere a crepapelle per la sua stessa follia, ma si trattenne prima di mettere in imbarazzo Steve. “No, no, è giusto. Va bene. Ero perso nei miei pensieri" spiegò strettamente.

“Mi dispiace, so che questo probabilmente non è molto eccitante per te. Non devi continuare a farlo, sai,” replicò Steve in un borbottio insolito, abbassando la testa allo sguardo di Tony. “Continuerei ad allenarmi con te comunque. Non mi dispiace. Questo... non devi, è tutto. Non è necessario. Non so nemmeno quale sia il punto... beh. Voglio dire, lo apprezzo, non fraintendermi. Ma questo è probabilmente abbastanza per stanotte”, disse Steve con una risata forzata che non incontrò i suoi occhi.

“No, no, va bene, Steve. Mi sono semplicemente distratto. Non... non fermarti. Non ancora. Insegnarti... mi piace, va bene? Mi dà qualcosa da fare con me stesso. Davvero”, ribadì quando Steve iniziò a protestare di nuovo.

"Sei sicuro?" Steve chiese. "Perché, Tony, non…"

"Ne sono sicuro", interruppe Tony, con voce tremante. "Sono sicuro, Steve", disse, per niente sicuro di quello che stava anche solo dicendo. "Sono sicuro."

"Va bene. Beh. Va bene, immagino. Devo andare avanti?” Chiese Steve.

Tony fece una pausa, sentì qualcosa aprirsi profondamente dentro di lui, il calore che si irradiava dal suo petto, arrivando agli arti, una chiave che girava in una serratura che lui non sapeva fosse mai stata bloccata. Tony alzò gli occhi verso il sole mentre si appiattiva contro l'orizzonte, la sfera luminosa lampeggiava davanti ai suoi occhi, inzuppando la sua vista in un anello di un bianco brillante. Chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò contro la ruvida corteccia dell'albero dietro di lui.

"Quella parte. Quella che hai appena letto. Leggila di nuovo", disse, cercando di non farne una richiesta. _Non lo_ _sapevo_ , pensò Tony. _Dei, come_ _ho_ _f_ _a_ _tto a_ _non vederlo?_ Aveva trascorso il suo tempo a chiedersi quale fosse il risentimento di Barnes contro di lui, ciò che aveva portato i due ad unirsi alla ribellione, perché non poteva comandare la lealtà di Steve, quando invece avrebbe dovuto chiedersi cosa avrebbe potuto fare per guadagnarla.

Voleva la loro lealtà, la loro fedeltà, voleva che lo servissero, invece di vedere che queste persone fantastiche stavano già lavorando per raggiungere gli obiettivi che avrebbe dovuto avere lui da sempre, non per vedere la guerra finita e lui di nuovo sul trono, ma la sicurezza e la protezione del Regno e del suo popolo, che avevano sofferto tutto ciò senza la speranza di qualcosa di più che continuare a lottare, non importava di chi fosse il culo che riscaldava il trono. Erano disposti a dare la vita, non per collocare Pierce sul trono, ma per vedere un mondo più giusto, per offrirsi alla speranza di un futuro più luminoso per coloro che non conoscevano nemmeno.

E Tony? Era da tempo diventato parte di un sistema che era comodo con zero responsabilità. Aveva visto i suoi stessi uomini uccisi dalle armi che aveva creato per proteggerli e difenderli, e aveva passato il tempo a preoccuparsi di quando Fury si sarebbe precipitato alla sua causa se fosse riuscito a far ricadere la responsabilità su Stane, e su come avrebbe potuto convincere Steve a vedere la ragione che era sfuggita a Tony molto tempo fa.

Guardando Steve, la sua testa d'oro immersa di nuovo verso la pagina, leggendo attentamente ancora una volta, Tony pensò a come Steve lo ritenesse importante, qualcuno per cui valeva la pena garantire. Voleva essere così, doveva essere così, per il Regno, per Steve e la squadra, per se stesso. Il perché ci fosse voluto quell'uomo, quelle persone, per aprire gli occhi, non lo sapeva. Ma aveva appena capito cosa significasse. Cosa significasse essere qualcuno di importante, qualcuno per cui valeva la pena garantire. Non aveva nulla a che fare con le circostanze della sua nascita, il suo potere o la sua forza. Non aveva niente a che fare con la fine di quella guerra. Non sapeva quanto fosse costata la lotta, sapeva quanto valeva però, perché doveva essere combattuta. Aveva odiato Pierce per aver cercato di prendere ciò che era suo, invece di rendersi conto che era lui che apparteneva al Regno, a queste persone, _le_ _su_ _e_ _p_ _ersone_.

Ripensò alla storia di Bruce di quella mattina, di come lui stesse cercando una cosa e aveva trovato qualcosa per cui valesse la pena vivere, per cui valesse la pena lottare. Aveva di più da offrire a questo mondo che creare semplicemente delle cose che esplodevano, abbaiare ordini da lontano mentre il suo popolo afferrava e lottava per scarti di ricompense che non sarebbero arrivate. Aveva conosciuto il potere per tutta la vita, e aveva perso il rispetto per quel potere e per quello che significava veramente esercitarlo. Aveva trascorso troppo tempo a prendere decisioni coerenti solo con il bene maggiore per se stesso, non per il Regno. Ma questo sarebbe finito oggi. Adesso.

Aveva trascorso anni a raccogliere i frutti della distruzione fatta in suo nome. Gli Avengers, così si chiamavano loro, erano lì fuori a cercare di proteggere le persone che lui aveva messo in pericolo. Non poteva andarsene. Non doveva nemmeno essere vivo, tutto sommato. A meno che non fosse stato per un motivo. E finalmente sapeva cosa doveva fare, sapeva nel suo cuore che era giusto, perché Steve aveva detto che era importante ed era uno per cui valeva la pena garantire, e Steve non mentiva. Se solo fosse stato la persona che lo meritava davvero... e se qualcuno poteva renderlo una persona migliore, quello era Steve. Si voltò per ascoltare come Steve ripeteva il passaggio, cercando rapidamente Tony per l'approvazione o la correzione.

“Va bene, Steve. È davvero buono”, disse Tony piano, questa volta, sentendo le parole cadere dalle labbra di Steve così facilmente, anche se, non aveva riconosciuto la tensione di anticipazione fino a quando non si era ridotta mentre Steve leggeva, il calore della sua voce scorreva su Tony come il sole. _Non lo sapevo, ma ora lo so._ _Lo so._

"Penso che forse dovrei attenermi alle spade e lasciare questa roba a te e Bruce", suggerì Steve, chiudendo il libro a scatto. "Ma grazie. Per l'aiuto, intendo. Va… bene. Lo apprezzo davvero."

“Diciamo solo che ti devo almeno questo. E tu mi stai aiutando, quindi siamo a posto", rispose Tony, costringendo le ginocchia ad uscire da sotto di lui mentre si alzava. Far oscillare la pesante spada era stato più duro di quanto avrebbe pensato, e i suoi muscoli formicolavano per lo sforzo. Steve gli porse il libro e si chinò per recuperare la sua spada e lo scudo.

Tony seguì i suoi passi silenziosi fino al fuoco, dove Bruce era già accoccolato contro il suo zaino, con gli occhi chiusi. Barnes aveva il braccio buono storto sotto la testa, ma stava osservando il loro avvicinarsi con una casualità troppo immobile per essere qualcosa di non intenzionale, anche se spostò il suo corpo nell’erba e chiuse gli occhi quando Steve posò la spada e lo scudo alla sua sinistra. Tony prese il suo posto accanto a Bruce, il fuoco era già spento e coperto di terra. Faceva freddo lì, sotto le montagne. Troppo presto per nevicare, ma si poteva assaporare l'aria umida, il modo in cui sembrava infiltrarsi più in profondità quando prendevi un respiro. Avrebbe voluto suggerire il calore corporeo come soluzione, ma dubitava che sarebbe stato accolto al momento.

Diede un'occhiata a Steve, che era seduto, con le braccia attorno alle ginocchia, guardando la luna sospesa sulle cime. Chiuse gli occhi, pensando che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto provare ad elaborare alcune equazioni per distrarsi da alcune cose, ma si svegliò la mattina dopo, sorpreso di aver dormito così profondamente. Tra il difficile viaggio attraverso il Pass e la sua sessione di allenamento con Steve, probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto esserlo. Si aspettava che i suoi pensieri gli avrebbero tolto il sonno, ma fu il contrario. Una decisione presa, qualcosa accettato profondamente dentro di lui, e dormì in pace per la prima volta dopo mesi. Più a lungo, veramente. Il resto della squadra dormiva, i primi raggi del mattino avevano appena trovato il passaggio tra le cime per toccare il piccolo prato dove si erano fermati. Steve se n'era andato, il suo posto era vuoto, ma Thor era tornato, quindi Tony pensò che Steve avesse preso il suo turno di guardia.

Si appoggiò sui suoi gomiti e guardò accanto a lui per trovare una sacca d'acqua e un piccolo quadrato di pelle avvolto intorno a quello che, piuttosto deludentemente, supponeva fosse uno di quei biscotti duri. Eppure, non poteva negare che la cura e l'attenzione del gesto gli facessero fare quella strana cosa svolazzante nel suo stomaco. Bevve un sorso d'acqua e scartò il biscotto, mangiandolo per sollecitudine e obbligo più che altro. Bruce e Barnes si stavano agitando mentre la luce diventava più luminosa, Thor dormiva lo stesso, russando sollevava la ciocca di capelli che gli era caduta sul viso.

Bruce sbatté lentamente le palpebre e si strofinò i pugni contro gli occhi, quasi infantile con i suoi capelli ricci sparati in ogni direzione possibile. Barnes si alzò rapidamente e se ne andò per un momento di privacy, battendo una mano sulla spalla di Thor per svegliarlo mentre passava, guadagnandosi un eccitante: "Il pentapalmo è mio!" da Thor prima che si girasse e tornasse al suo sonno rumoroso.

"Tocca a te", Barnes chiamò Bruce da sopra le sue spalle mentre si dirigeva verso gli alberi dove Tony e Steve si erano allenati la sera prima. Bruce emise un lungo sospiro e si alzò per andare a cercare di svegliare Thor. Tony non poté fare a meno di sorridere mentre soffocava col biscotto. Con Thor finalmente sveglio, la colazione scomparve rapidamente e il campo, così com'era, fu smontato.

“Dai, andiamo avanti”, disse Bruce, portando in spalla il suo zaino.

"E..." iniziò Tony, guardando intorno al prato vuoto cercando una familiare testa bionda.

“Tornerà al Pass. James sarà con lui. Stanno solo discutendo e non vogliono che ascoltiamo" disse Bruce con calma.

"In effetti, credo che qualcosa dia fastidio al nostro Capitano e al suo amico", dichiarò Thor. _Sì_ _, io_ , pensò Tony, non era più sicuro di come si sentisse al riguardo. “È questo posto, ti dico la verità. C'è qualcosa qui che non fa bene al cuore degli uomini buoni. "

“Sono solo montagne, Thor. Steve è già stato qui prima e non ha avuto problemi. Natasha ha detto che nessuna delle nostre pattuglie ha visto nulla di insolito. So che ci sono storie, ma... sono solo chiacchiere" Bruce rispose, anche se Tony non era sicuro di chi stesse davvero cercando di convincere.

Tornarono verso il punto in cui il Pass si snodava attorno alle montagne, e come previsto, Steve e Barnes erano appoggiati a uno dei grandi massi che formavano solo i piedi delle vette, solo il modo in cui Steve guardava il Pass invece che Barnes indicava che si fossero scambiati delle parole tese.

"Rimarremo vicini da qui fino a raggiungere la curva", disse Steve. “Diventa troppo stretto poi. Tenete gli occhi aperti per qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi cosa."

“Pensi davvero che qualcuno possa aggirare quelle montagne? Sembra piuttosto ripido lassù”, Tony chiese, tenendo la mano sulla fronte per scrutare le pareti di pietra sopra di loro.

"Vedi quei puntini bianchi lassù?" Chiese Steve indicando. Tony socchiuse gli occhi e finalmente trovò ciò che Steve stava indicando. "Sono capre di montagna."

“Okay, quindi capre. A meno che non siano davvero capre militanti, non ti seguo", replicò Tony, godendosi il modo in cui la bocca di Steve tremava per lo sforzo di non sorridere.

“Se le capre possono passare, allora anche un uomo può passare. Se un uomo può, allora più uomini possono. Se un gruppo di uomini può, allora anche un esercito può”, rispose Steve, guadagnandosi uno sguardo acuto da Barnes. "Sembra impraticabile, ma la sicurezza è un inganno qui. Ogni posto qui, tranne per dove siamo, è una posizione di vantaggio. Un uomo con una buona mira è tutto ciò di cui chiunque avrebbe bisogno." Confortevole, pensò cupamente Tony, la sua apprensione si acuì. La morte si sentiva più vicina qui, forse perché si era costretti a sentire la sua insignificanza. Forse era stato quello a scatenare le sue rivelazioni ieri sera, nel profondo delle viscere delle montagne dove ognuno era un acaro di polvere sul mondo costruito dagli Dei.

Quasi come fossero uno, i restanti membri della squadra alzarono lo sguardo inquieti verso i piccoli punti bianchi che si muovevano lungo ciò che sembrava così precario da questa distanza. Si cercarono l'un l'altro per un momento, poi sembrarono scrollarsi di dosso qualunque presagio sentissero, cominciarono a marciare, Steve faceva strada mentre Thor si trascinava dietro, le dita strette attorno al suo martello mentre la ghiaia scricchiolava sotto i loro piedi echeggiando rumorosamente nella trincea. Camminarono per quelle che sembrarono ore, e Tony sentì le sue gambe protestare per il terreno più duro, inciampando su rocce e ghiaia che scivolavano sotto i suoi piedi, anche se si rifiutava di essere la ragione di qualsiasi ritardo. Guardò la testa di Steve muoversi di fronte a loro, lo scudo sollevato per coprirsi il petto, una postura molto più difensiva di come la portava di solito, penzolando casualmente da una mano. La sua spada era fuori dal fodero, notò Tony, ricordando la lezione della sera prima, e la testa di Steve ruotava da un lato all’altro, osservando le molte rocce che offrivano al nemico la loro protezione.

Se non avesse osservato Steve così da vicino, avrebbe potuto perderselo, ci avrebbe pensato dopo, ma lui lo osservava, e non se l’era perso, il modo in cui Steve rallentò e si tese per una frazione di secondo, prima di girarsi e gridare: "Copertura!" alla squadra prima di accovacciarsi e sollevare lo scudo per proteggersi. Qualcosa navigò in un arco alto da dietro una delle rocce più grandi sul fianco della montagna sopra di loro, lasciando una coda di fumo mentre vagava nel cielo. Colpì la parete opposta del Pass, forse a tre passi da Bruce, che era di fronte a lui. Tony ebbe solo una frazione di secondo per elaborare quello, che una parte del muro esplose verso l'esterno in una nuvola di polvere e detriti. Tony si abbassò, stringendo le braccia sopra la sua testa e corse verso il lato del muro da cui era stato lanciato l'esplosivo, si appiattì contro di esso e si guardò intorno nel panico mentre tossiva per l'aria. Bruce era a faccia in giù nella terra, ma Tony poteva vederlo strisciare veloce verso uno dei massi più grandi che costeggiava il Pass, piegandosi e accoccolandosi dietro di esso.

Guardò avanti, lungo il Pass dov’era stato Steve, ma non riuscì a trovarlo per un disperato momento. Un altro proiettile atterrò dieci passi alla sinistra di Tony, e si accovacciò mentre esplodeva nel terreno, un ciottolo che gli segnava la guancia con una forza sufficiente a tagliargli la pelle. Sollevò di nuovo la testa, gli occhi alla ricerca, e alla fine trovò Steve, lo scudo sollevato sopra la sua testa mentre saltava su uno dei massi e poi da lì, fino ad afferrare parte del muro che sovrastava il Pass sottostante. Si sollevò da lì e Tony lo perse di vista dietro la roccia, ma un attimo dopo lo vide usare i grandi massi come scalini, muovendosi costantemente su per il fianco della montagna fino a quando non raggiunse una sporgenza irregolare in alto.

Steve fece oscillare il suo scudo in un ampio arco, mandando la figura vestita di nero di fronte a lui in fondo al Pass, con il collo attorcigliato in un angolo strano. Una freccia si impalò nella terra accanto a Tony, e lui si spostò rapidamente dalla sua posizione esposta al fianco di Bruce, spostandosi attorno alla grande roccia, provando a capire il miglior vantaggio per la copertura da qualunque luogo abbia avuto origine il nuovo attacco. Alzò la testa rapidamente, prima che Bruce lo tirasse giù per un braccio, anche se riuscì ad individuare Thor dietro di loro. Si stava spingendo su per il fianco della parete abbastanza in alto da piantare un piede su una parte sporgente della roccia dandogli abbastanza equilibrio per scagliare il suo martello contro chiunque fosse stato abbastanza sfortunato da nascondersi all'interno di una grande fessura che spaccava il muro in una linea frastagliata. Perfino sopra la mischia, Tony sentì lo scricchiolio nauseabondo mentre il martello incontrava le ossa e trasalì. Thor salì il resto fino alla fessura per recuperare il suo martello, quindi avanzò lungo le rocce sopra il Pass verso Steve con sorprendente agilità.

Tony girò velocemente la testa, alzando lo sguardo per cercare di ritrovare Steve. Era salito sulle rocce che si formavano quasi come grandi gradini sul fianco della montagna, il risultato di qualche frana, ed era alle prese con due aggressori vestiti di nero. Ne batté uno con il suo scudo, rimandandolo indietro, facendolo atterrare con forza su uno dei massi sotto di loro. L’altro spinse in avanti la sua spada, ma Steve la parò facilmente, usando l'elsa della propria spada per colpire l'altro sulla sua mano, poi si girò dietro di lui e spinse la sua spada nella schiena dell'uomo facendo emergere la punta della lama nel suo petto con uno schizzo rosso. Steve spinse l'uomo staccandolo dalla sua spada e si girò verso un suono che Tony non riuscì a sentire, ma l'altro aggressore lasciò cadere il pugnale che aveva tenuto in alto e abbassò lo sguardo stupito alla lancia infilzata nel suo stomaco. Cadde in avanti, giù dalla roccia fino al suolo del Pass sottostante, e Tony vide Barnes uscire fuori dal lato del muro per riprendersi la lancia. Barnes alzò la testa per fare un cenno a Steve, che stava cercando un'altra fonte di attacco.

"Credo che questo sia l'ultimo dei nostri nemici, Capitano", disse Thor da dietro Tony, afferrando un uomo per il collo e facendo roteare il martello in una mano con evidente minaccia. "Lui era nascosto mentre i suoi compagni attaccavano. Forse dovremmo scoprire con chi abbiamo un debito”, Thor gridò cupamente. Steve scese, saltando a terra. Lanciò un rapido sguardo a Barnes e passò oltre Tony e Bruce che erano ancora rannicchiati, indicando con la mano per farli restare giù. Thor spinse il suo prigioniero a terra, l'uomo atterrò forte sulle sue mani e ginocchia nella terra ai piedi di Steve.

"P-per favore ... per favore, non voglio farvi del male!" l'uomo gridò lamentosamente. “Non sono uno di loro, lo giuro. Sono solo un umile capraio, gli ho mostrato una via attraverso le montagne, tutto qui, gentile Signore! Mi hai salvato e hai la mia gratitudine, per quanto misera possa essere." Steve allungò la mano e sollevò i polsi dell'uomo, voltando le mani verso la luce.

“Un pastore che non usa un bastone? Che ha le mani morbide come quelle di un bambino?" Chiese Steve dubbioso. "Non penso." L'espressione dell'uomo cambiò in un istante, passando dalla supplica alla minaccia. "Proviamo di nuovo", ordinò Steve. "Tu chi sei?"

"Il primo di molti", sibilò l'uomo, sorridendo con un grande sorriso che era tutto denti. “Uccidimi e altri due prenderanno il mio posto. Hail Hydra!" gridò l'uomo, una sorta di determinazione maniacale negli occhi.

L'uomo serrò la mascella, non dicendo altro e fissando minacciosamente Steve. “Hydra, eh? Grande. Questo è... Buck, guardalo," disse Steve, con la voce serrata. Barnes si spostò accanto all’amico, mentre Steve si avvicinava al punto in cui era stato lasciato lo zaino di Bruce, lo raccolse e lo consegnò a Bruce.

"Hai ancora quella corda?" chiese, senza guardare Tony, l'ultimo occupante di detta corda, che sedeva accanto a Bruce vicino alla roccia che avevano condiviso per la copertura. Bruce annuì e aprì il suo zaino guardandosi intorno, Thor si avvicinò dietro di loro, osservando il loro prigioniero con mal mascherato disgusto. "Controlla se ha armi o altro, Buck," gridò Steve, lanciando uno sguardo a Barnes che era vicino al loro prigioniero. Barnes piantò la lancia nel terreno e si chinò, tastando l'uomo per qualcosa di interessante con la sua mano buona, mentre Bruce porse a Steve la corda.

Fu il brusco richiamo di Barnes, "Merda!" che attirò la loro attenzione, ma era troppo tardi per muoversi quando la cosa che l'uomo aveva gettato, atterrò in un mucchio fumante pochi piedi dietro il punto in cui Steve stava reggendo la corda. Tony non ci pensò, non proprio, non al di là del fatto che Steve fosse lì, e quella cosa era vicina, troppo vicina, e la forza e la traiettoria arrivarono veloci nella sua testa per eguagliare qualcosa di orribile che la sua mente non riusciva a comprendere, quindi il suo ultimo pensiero mentre si lanciava in avanti, scavando gli ultimi passi nella terra per gettarsi sulla bomba, avvolgendo il suo corpo attorno ad essa come per abbracciarla, era così, _O_ _ra, lo so, finalmente lo so._

Aspettò l’impeto del dolore, lo scoppio del fuoco e la morte che sarebbero state le ultime cose che sentiva, ma non arrivarono mai. Qualcuno lo stava afferrando, tirandolo su e scuotendo le spalle fino a fargli sbattere i denti, urlando contro di lui mentre lo faceva, e poi forti braccia lo avvolsero, una testa che si seppelliva nell'incavo del collo e sentì una calda umidità lì. All'improvviso fu liberato, spinto indietro per inciampare a casaccio mentre ripercorreva la scena prima, cercando di dare un senso alle cose. Perché non era morto? Steve camminava avanti e indietro davanti a lui, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e aprendo e chiudendo la bocca come se le parole si rifiutassero di uscire. Bruce era ancora in ginocchio nella terra, tenendo aperto il suo zaino, fissando Tony con gli occhi spalancati. Thor si avvicinò alla cosa ancora nella terra che fumava leggermente e la fissò, il volto trasformato in una maschera di riprovazione, come se la bomba stessa gli avesse fatto un torto.

"È una bomba", disse Bruce, fissando Tony. “Una bomba. Dei. Tony. Cosa stavi…”

“Non lo ha fatto. Non stava pensando perché non pensa, non lo fa, lui salta e non pensa nemmeno che... Sei proprio un idiota, Tony, sei così... perché, perché dovresti... Tu... come hai potuto… perché… Tony, potevi essere ucciso, che diavolo… a cosa stavi pensando?” Steve balbettò, gli occhi luminosi e il viso arrossato. Steve fu improvvisamente di fronte a lui, tornò ad afferrarlo per le spalle e a scuoterlo di nuovo, il che andava bene per Tony se Steve lo avesse abbracciato dopo. Tony sentì un sorriso spalancarsi, incerto se fosse sollievo per essere sopravvissuto o soddisfazione per l'evidente sofferenza di Steve per una sua possibile morte. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in quel modo, suppose, dato che Steve era chiaramente turbato, ma non poteva fare a meno di trovarlo gratificante dopo una notte di trattamento freddo e professionale di Steve.

“Pensavo che saresti morto. Tra me e te, questa sembra una scelta facile" rispose onestamente. Vedi, _lo so_. Steve smise di scuoterlo, anche se un tremito attraversò l'altro uomo mentre si allontanava da dove si trovava Tony. “Il Regno ha più bisogno di te che di me."

“Come puoi anche solo pensarlo? Tu… Io non sono… non farlo di nuovo”, urlò Steve, marciando verso il punto in cui il loro prigioniero era disteso a faccia in giù nella terra, una lancia dietro la nuca, infilzato alla gola dove una pozza di rosso macchiava la terra sottostante.

“Steve… mi dispiace così tanto. Mi è saltato addosso. Stavo cercando delle armi e non ho pensato nemmeno... mi ha fatto perdere l'equilibrio per un minuto e ha tirato fuori quella cosa dalla sua veste da qualche parte. Non so nemmeno come l'abbia accesa così in fretta, dovevo stare più attento, lo so, solo... mi dispiace, ho fatto una cazzata, va bene," disse Barnes in modo tetro.

"Va tutto bene, Buck, non è stata colpa tua," disse Steve, e Tony si sentì quasi dispiaciuto per Barnes quando lui sussultò a quelle parole. Sapeva che a volte era più difficile essere perdonati che affrontare la riprovazione. Steve si passò di nuovo una mano tra i capelli e Tony non poté fare a meno di sorridere di più per l’immagine tormentata che aveva. Colse lo sguardo di Bruce con la coda dell'occhio e quasi giurò che l'altro uomo stava per alzare gli occhi al cielo. Thor lo stava osservando con un'approvazione mal celata.

"È stata una cosa molto coraggiosa, Uomo di Ferro!" Thor proclamò. “Non c'è privilegio più grande che morire in una gloriosa battaglia, dando la vita per salvare i tuoi compagni guerrieri." Quella volta, Tony non si prese la briga di correggerlo, visto che non c’era nemmeno più una correzione da fare. “Amico James, non lasciare che la tua colpa per un singolo errore rimpiazzi quello che sai il tuo Capitano sente per te. Questi cattivi combattono con le loro diavolerie a distanza, senza onore né astuzia. È difficile per gli uomini di buona coscienza prevedere le azioni codarde di una creatura come questa. "

"Aveva questo con sé", disse Barnes, offrendo un cilindro di metallo della lunghezza dell’avambraccio di un uomo, a Steve. Lui lo prese e svitò un'estremità, rigirandolo in modo che il rotolo dentro cadesse fuori. Tony vide il sigillo che univa il rotolo, un teschio premuto profondamente nella cera rossa e sentì un senso di disagio percorrergli lungo la schiena. Steve allargò la pergamena e la fissò per un momento prima di avvicinarsi e consegnarla a Bruce. Bruce la prese e si alzò in piedi, con gli occhi che vagavano sulla pagina, la fronte arricciata per la confusione.

"Questo... non ho mai visto niente di simile prima d’ora... niente che riconosci?" Chiese Bruce, guardando Steve.

"Potrebbero essere riferimenti a punti su una mappa, ma niente di simile che abbia mai visto prima", rispose Steve. Bruce lanciò una rapida occhiata a Tony in questione, e Steve annuì. Bruce fece un passo in avanti e porse il foglio di carta a Tony. Tony abbassò lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia per la serie di numeri che fiancheggiavano la pagina. Non sembrava esserci uno schema, almeno non uno che potesse immediatamente riconoscere, ma aveva letto abbastanza da sospettare di ciò che stava guardando.

“È un cifrario. Un codice. Mille anni fa, gli uomini santi usavano qualcosa del genere per condividere le conoscenze durante la Rivolta. Ogni numero era legato a una parola del Codice, scrupolosamente dichiarato da qualche monaco nel profondo di una cella da qualche parte”, li informò Tony.

"C'è un modo per interromperli?" Chiese Steve.

"Chiunque stia inviando e ricevendo deve avere lo stesso libro, questa è la chiave", rispose Tony. “Credo tu non conosca qualcuno che vaga per il campo di battaglia con un libro che non lascia mai indietro?" scherzò, poi alzò lo sguardo per vedere che Steve si era irrigidito, gli occhi concentrati sul rotolo che Tony teneva in mano come se la cosa lo bruciasse solo a toccarlo. Sembrava sgonfio in qualche modo, più piccolo di quanto dovrebbe essere, e questo disturbava Tony più profondamente di ogni altra cosa. Steve lanciò una lunga occhiata al Pass, piegò le spalle e chinò la testa. Alzò lo sguardo verso Tony e lo fissò per un lungo momento, poi sembrò prendere una decisione.

"Pierce lo fa", disse Steve in tono piatto.


	25. Capitolo 12

Ammettere quelle parole equivaleva a una specie di ammissione, suppose Steve, lanciando un'occhiata intorno agli sguardi scioccati e sconcertati che il resto della squadra gli stava dando. Steve guardò Tony che si bloccò per un momento, gli occhi vitrei, la mente chiaramente rivolta ad altro, mentre osservava le implicazioni delle parole che Steve non era stato in grado di pronunciare.

Avrebbe dovuto provare qualcosa alle possibili azioni di Pierce, pensò Steve amaramente. Invece, quando si concentrò su quei pensieri, tutto ciò che sentiva era il nulla, un vasto abisso in cui si nascondevano tradimento e rabbia. Non riuscì a radunare le emozioni giuste, però, come se tutto fosse svanito dentro di sé nel momento in cui Tony si era lanciato sopra la bomba e in qualche modo fosse riuscito a sopravvivere, il beneficio di una generosità dagli Dei che veniva data raramente, nell'esperienza di Steve.

Steve cercò di costringere i suoi brividi a calmarsi, ma era quasi impossibile. Quando chiuse gli occhi, non fu il dolore di essersi potenzialmente sbagliato su Pierce che fece balzare il suo cuore in gola, fu l'immagine di Tony, aggrappato alla bomba, e la sua affermazione ridicola che la vita di Steve era più preziosa della sua. Come poteva persino pensarlo, quando Tony poteva fare così tanto se avesse semplicemente deciso di far accadere le cose? Steve era solo un soldato e conosceva molto bene il suo destino. Tony era... diverso. Anche qui fuori, dove non avevano quasi nulla, Tony riusciva a realizzare quasi l’impossibile. E aveva quasi buttato via tutto ciò. Per Steve. Non aveva idea di cosa farsene, se non quello di accettare la verità per quello che era.

Pensava che Tony stesse facendo un gioco con lui senza che nessuno gli avesse detto le regole. Steve aveva passato troppo tempo a pensare a quell’allenamento... di solletico? Chi lo avrebbe fatto in una lotta? Tony, ovviamente. Solo Tony avrebbe fatto qualcosa di completamente pazzo e intrinsecamente audace e facendolo funzionare contemporaneamente. Steve si era ritrovato a ridere sia per le sensazioni che per la pura audacia. E poi... poi Tony l'aveva baciato.

Era stata una finzione, si disse. Solo per avere il sopravvento in modo che Steve non lo avesse previsto. Solo un altro stratagemma, niente di più. Non aveva significato niente, ne era certo. Le parole di Tony lo resero abbastanza chiaro. Anche se Steve non aveva gradito le tattiche di Tony, lui non poteva criticare l'uomo per aver cercato di vincere nel modo in cui poteva, per aver usato le debolezze di Steve contro di lui. E Tony... Tony era una debolezza, lo era stato dal momento in cui la squadra lo aveva trovato ad affrontare la morte. Bucky, che conosceva Steve fin troppo bene, poteva vederlo chiaramente, lo sapeva dalle loro numerosi discussioni sull'argomento e dagli sguardi di disapprovazione che Bucky continuava a rivolgergli. Era abbastanza sicuro che anche Natasha lo sapesse, se non altro perché aveva semplicemente imparato a supporre che lei sapesse tutto.

Sin dall'inizio, Tony era stato in grado di raggiungere Steve in modi che nessun altro era riuscito a fare, spingendo e punzecchiando i suoi limiti, come se in qualche modo testasse Steve. Tony non si era mai tirato indietro, non aveva mai mollato, semplicemente perché arrendersi era l'opzione più facile. Qualunque cosa Steve era riuscito a guadagnare l’aveva dovuta vincere, meritare, qualcosa che ha trovato in varie occasioni esaltante e frustrante, o qualche miscuglio dei due, ma certamente non era mai stato noioso. Tony poteva essere difficile e ciecamente determinato, discutendo attraverso i suoi enigmi logici e costringendo Steve a giustificare le sue decisioni, a vedere le cose in modi diversi. Ma poi poteva cambiare il minuto successivo ed essere sorprendentemente generoso, con pazienza e una straordinaria volontà di ascoltare ed essere influenzato se avessi lavorato abbastanza duramente per questo.

Per quanto Steve avesse apprezzato i loro discorsi durante la lunga passeggiata verso il Pass e l'euforia dei loro allenamenti, erano stati i momenti tranquilli in cui Tony lavorava con lui e il libro, mostrandogli scrupolosamente le lettere e aiutandolo a emettere i loro suoni, che significavano di più per Steve. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi molto più vulnerabile allora, aprendosi a critiche beffarde e frustrate che era sicuro che sarebbero arrivate, ma non era mai successo. Era stato un paradiso strano per un po' ogni notte, qualcosa fatto esclusivamente per il suo beneficio, e si era reso conto che era una delle poche cose che avesse mai soddisfatto quello standard, anche se non riusciva a capire perché Tony volesse offrire il suo tempo per tale compito.

Steve pensava di aver nascosto meglio la sua ammirazione per Tony, ma doveva essere stato più ovvio di quanto pensasse, dato che Tony lo aveva usato a suo vantaggio. Tony era, almeno apparentemente, ancora un prigioniero, e tutto ciò che faceva per ottenere la fiducia di Steve, lavorare per insinuarsi nella sua vita, e farsi presentare a Fury, erano solo una buona strategia. Tutto ciò aveva perfettamente senso nella sua testa, era qualcosa che era in grado di accettare e persino capire in un certo senso, anche se non poteva negare la puntura di dolore che lo attraversò alla realizzazione dell'attenzione calcolata di Tony. Ma era stato in grado di accettarlo per quello che era, almeno fino a quando Tony non si era buttato su un esplosivo in un folle balzo di auto-sacrificio e rimanere lì, con gli occhi spalancati e sorridendo come un pazzo, e dicendo a Steve che lui contava di più per il Regno, come se affermasse il colore del cielo.

L'intero corpo di Steve tremò un po' dalla rabbia, dall’estremo sollievo e dall’assoluta incredulità che lo spinsero a scuotere Tony fino a quando non vide la ragione o lo afferrò, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo andare fino a quando non avesse promesso di non fare mai più una cosa del genere.

Steve stava ancora provando a riconciliare i pensieri che volavano nella sua mente quando Tony gli chiese chi tra tutti i comandanti portasse con sé dei libri, e tutto ciò a cui pensò fu Pierce, la sua mente balenò sul piccolo scrigno che si trovava sul bordo della scrivania di Pierce nella sua tenda, spesso in cima a varie mappe, pezzi di truppe dipinte di rosso e oro degli Stark in file ordinate che circondavano la Città del Re. Poteva vederlo così chiaramente nella sua mente. Senza alcuno sforzo, costrinse i suoi pensieri ad allontanarsi da qualunque cosa fosse rimasta tra lui e Tony, tornando alla preoccupazione principale.

“Steve... solo perché Pierce porta con sé un libro o due in giro... non puoi sapere se ha qualcosa a che fare con... questa cosa del codice di Schmidt," ragionò Bucky, sebbene anche lui sembrasse a disagio, e fissava Tony con il messaggio in codice con qualcosa di simile alla confusione.

“Non sto dicendo di sapere qualcosa. Solo che Pierce ha dei libri. Li tiene con sé nella sua tenda e li prende quando viaggia. L'ho notato perché ricordo di aver pensato... beh, ricordo di averlo ammirato. Un uomo così istruito, voleva avere dei libri con sé ovunque andasse," Ammise Steve, guardando Tony, che stava ancora stringendo il messaggio e fissando alternativamente la serie di numeri e Steve.

"Sai quali libri?" Chiese Tony, con gli occhi scuri.

"No" sospirò Steve frustrato. “Non riuscivo a leggere i titoli. Non sono testi, però, ne sono quasi certo. Non come quelli che avrebbe un dottore o libri di mappe, quel genere di cose. Loro... le copertine erano... mi piacevano le immagini. Pensavo che mi sarebbe piaciuto disegnarle, se mai avessi avuto il tempo,” ammise, sentendo le sue guance bruciare come facevano ogni volta che parlava della sua arte. “Ma... era fuori posto per un comandante. Questo è ciò che ha attirato la mia attenzione in primo luogo. Non puoi portarne molti. Ogni spazio ha prezzo e riempirlo di libri di fiabe che potrebbero essere così facilmente danneggiati e che non servivano a nessuno scopo utile era... insolito.” fece una smorfia.

"Steve, se Pierce sta lavorando con Schmidt..." Tony lo interruppe, con gli occhi castani spalancati come se qualunque cosa stesse succedendo nella sua testa sembrava finalmente avere un senso. “Potrebbero pianificare una grande offensiva. Se Schmidt ha un grande numero di seguaci come dicono, allora insieme a quello che comanda Pierce, avrebbero abbastanza forza per assediare la Città del Re stessa. Il problema di Pierce è sempre stato con i suoi numeri. Gli mancano gli uomini per sfidare veramente la città e senza prenderla, non può reclamare il trono. Se questo... se questo è vero…"

"Lo so", disse Steve. Tony riprese a parlare, ma Steve lo interruppe. “Lo so, Tony. Lo so." Guardò Bucky e Bruce, a sua volta. La mancanza di forza lavoro di Pierce era stata a lungo una barriera per lanciare veramente qualsiasi tipo di offensiva contro la capitale. Invece, era costretto a spendere il suo tempo ad eliminare le forze di Stark ai confini, sperando di attirarli fuori, lontano dalle mura e dalle catapulte, dagli arcieri e dalla cavalleria che la città possedeva. Stark non poteva permettere che la ribellione continuasse per sempre senza mandare le sue forze in massa, o così pensava. Ma, invece, il Re mantenne la maggior parte del suo esercito vicino alla città, protetta dalle fortificazioni e dagli armamenti della città, con il mare e il fiume a formare un nastro invalicabile intorno alle mura, lasciando poco spazio a Pierce da manovrare. Pierce disse che era perché al Re non importava del Regno al di fuori della città, ma era difficile da sostenerlo contro la decisione da una prospettiva tattica, che era ciò che aveva spinto l'idea di Steve di portare gli Avengers verso ovest per cominciare.

“Non sappiamo se Pierce sta lavorando con Schmidt. E se lo sta facendo, non conosciamo le sue ragioni" Disse Bruce, sebbene anche Steve potesse sentire la debolezza di quell’argomentazione nel tono dell'altro uomo.

“Dammi una ragione legittima del perché Pierce dovrebbe lavorare con un fanatico come Schmidt, e mangerò quella corda”, rispose Tony, facendo eco ai pensieri di Steve. “Sai cosa dicono abbia fatto Schmidt, vero? Intere città distrutte... siti sacri fatti a pezzi... esperimenti su prigionieri... non si tratta solo di me, Steve. Questa non è una propaganda Stark... hai sentito la stessa cosa, non dirmi che non l'hai fatto. Ho visto come sei stato nervoso da quando ci siamo avvicinati a queste montagne. Conosci le storie, e certo, forse alcune di queste sono solo quello. Storie. Ma tu sai quello che lui e i suoi fanatici dell’Hydra hanno fatto a Tonsberg. Questa non è una voce. Ho sentito... io... i sopravvissuti hanno testimoniato a Corte. Ne ho sentito parlare. È stato brutale. Quasi tutta la città, spazzata via, perché Schmidt voleva un artefatto mistico per la sua collezione. Senti, non so cosa ci sia scritto" Tony discusse, sollevando il rotolo e scuotendolo contro Steve, “ma non stanno inviando messaggi in codice sul tempo, questo è dannatamente certo."

“Se il messaggio è per Pierce. Cosa che non sappiamo”, ribadì Steve. "Non lo sappiamo, Tony", ripeté, mentre Tony apriva la bocca per discutere. Il problema era che poteva vederlo, fin troppo chiaramente, tutta la cosa si diffondeva davanti a lui. Si ricordò del gioco che facevano da bambini: allineavano pezzi di corteccia nella sabbia soffice vicino alla riva, uno dopo l'altro in file ordinate, quindi lasciavano cadere il primo facendo cadere il resto a cascata in una rapida successione. Questa era una macabra ricreazione della stessa cosa, tutti i pezzi in fila nella sua mente fino a quando tutto veniva lasciato in rovina nella terra.

"Steve, non posso parlare per tutti", iniziò Bruce. “Ma... fino a quando non lo sapremo... questo... non possiamo sbagliarci su questo. Non con tutto ciò che sappiamo. Non possiamo. Un Regno in balia di Schmidt? Non possiamo proprio correre il rischio”, disse Bruce, passandosi una mano sul viso assente.

“Devo essere d'accordo con il Signor Dottore, Capitano. Ho sentito storie sulla crudeltà di quest'uomo, anche ad Asgard. Dicono che la sua deturpazione fosse il modo degli Dei di rivelare la sua vera natura. Cerca il potere, l’assoluto. Temo per il vostro Reame se dovesse farcela,” intonò gravemente Thor, una traccia di tristezza nella sua voce. "Conosco troppo bene il danno che può derivare da chi vuole il potere per se stesso, piuttosto che il beneficio degli altri. Non vorrei che questo accadesse al vostro mondo. Se abbiamo servito incautamente, lascia che i nostri occhi vengano aperti prima piuttosto che dopo, e che venga forgiato un nuovo percorso. "

"Non sappiamo abbastanza per prendere una decisione, tranne che abbiamo bisogno di ulteriori informazioni. Fino ad allora, non faremo nulla che possa aiutare un leader di cui non possiamo fidarci completamente", infine affermò Steve, lasciando che le sue parole avessero la possibilità di permanere prima di andare avanti. Poteva percepire il sollievo di Bruce e Thor, sebbene l'espressione di Bucky rimase incerta. “E abbiamo Natasha e Clint a cui pensare. Stanno andando a fare gli Dei sanno cosa per Pierce, senza avere idea che potrebbero lavorare per qualcuno disposto ad allinearsi con il male per ottenere ciò che vuole. Non so voi, ma io voglio sapere per chi sto davvero combattendo prima di proseguire”.

Steve si fermò abbastanza a lungo per chiarire l'importanza delle sue parole, poi fece un respiro profondo prima di esporre le sue paure. “Potrebbe esserci più di quanto pensiamo. Dobbiamo tenere presente che non sappiamo che Pierce e Schmidt hanno stretto alleanza o che questo messaggio era destinato a Pierce. Ma... Tony, quello che hai detto sulla morte di Stane e il Re Howard? " Steve spronò. Tony lo guardò attentamente, ma annuì e aspettò che Steve continuasse. I pezzi sembravano cadere, uno dopo l'altro, ora riusciva a vederlo.

"E se... e se Stane stesse lavorando con Pierce e Schmidt?" Suggerì Steve, guardando il viso di Tony crollare un po' quando lo capì immediatamente. “Organizza le morti del Re Howard e della Regina Maria, poi si inserisce nel Consiglio attraverso Lord Stone, guadagna la fiducia del Re, nel frattempo però sabota il suo governo. Prende una serie di decisioni discutibili, ma fatte con attenzione, senza che il Re sappia esattamente cosa stia facendo in suo nome."

“Ciò dà a Pierce la possibilità di gettare i semi della ribellione. Discute contro Stane e raccoglie sostegno", si interruppe Tony. “Porta Fury e gli altri dalla sua parte. Non che il Re non stesse facendo la sua parte essendo un gigantesco idiota, intendiamoci,” disse con una smorfia dolorosa che distorceva i suoi lineamenti.

"Esattamente. Nel frattempo, Pierce lavora con Schmidt, costruendo un esercito molto più grande di quanto ci si aspettasse. Pierce manda le truppe di Fury a Sud, costringendo Stark a inviare alcuni dei suoi uomini per contrattaccare la minaccia. Schmidt manda le sue forze attraverso le montagne e giù per il Pass in un momento prestabilito, e si dirigono ad affiancare Pierce, scendono lungo il fiume e formano una barriera intorno alle forze di Stark che circondano la città”, continuò Steve cupamente. "Potrebbe funzionare. Quella valle al di fuori delle fortificazioni della città in cui sono posizionate le truppe di Stark, un tempo era un terreno agricolo. Terreno buono e fertile. Basso però. Pierce e Schmidt avrebbero avuto le alture e avrebbero potuto bloccare le truppe di Stark prima che sapessero cosa stava succedendo."

"Stane... e Pierce... e Schmidt", fece eco Tony. "Dei. È... come ho fatto a non vederlo?" chiese con voce distrutta. “Taglia una testa... È l’Hydra. È l’Hydra del cazzo, che sta cercando di impadronirsi del Regno, ecco cos’è. Mentre il Re... il Re... lui... "

"Nessuno lo sapeva, Tony," disse Steve tranquillamente. Tony era chiaramente sconvolto da tutto ciò, per non parlare del pensiero di ciò che era stato fatto al suo Re. Era del tutto possibile che Stane stesse tenendo il Re prigioniero da qualche parte, ma quella era una questione in sospeso che Steve sospettava Stane non avrebbe voluto, sebbene si rifiutava di dare voce a quella convinzione quando Tony era già così sconvolto.

"Beh, questo è semplicemente orribile," disse Bruce stoicamente dopo un momento di silenzio dove nessuno sembrava pronto a dare voce ai loro pensieri. “Diciamo che hai ragione. Dove ci porta questo, Steve?” Bruce chiese cupamente. “Non abbiamo molte opzioni qui fuori, e non è che possiamo solo andare lì e chiedere a Pierce se, per caso, sta lavorando con un mostro dalla faccia rossa che vuole spazzare via chiunque non sia d'accordo con lui su tutto. Probabilmente è una scorciatoia per un’impiccagione."

Steve trasse un lungo respiro e lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero momentaneamente. Tutti aspettavano che lui decidesse, sebbene si rese conto di aver già preso la decisione. Darle voce era la parte difficile. Si era seduto all'ingresso del Pass, fissando la mappa di fronte a lui per quello che sembrava un tempo infinito, più la guardava più le linee e i simboli familiari facevano capolino davanti ai suoi occhi. Se avesse saputo, anche allora, cosa avrebbe scelto di fare, o semplicemente non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno a se stesso?

Poteva vedere chiaramente la mappa nella sua mente. L'accampamento di Fury, alcune leghe dall'altra parte del Pass da cui erano venuti. Le forze del Capitano Rhodes a Nord di Fury, che usava le proprietà di Lord Ellis come base, cercando di mantenere l'esercito di Fury bloccato contro le montagne e incapace di unirsi ai numeri di Pierce a Nord. Natasha disse che il Capitano Rhodes era stato spesso assente negli ultimi mesi, portando le pattuglie lontano, costeggiando i bordi della terra di Stark, per ragioni sconosciute. Ma presumibilmente era tornato al suo campo, e stava guidando le forze per tenere sotto controllo quelle di Fury. La decisione di separare le forze di Pierce, inviando Fury a Sud per sfidare i fedeli di Stark in quella regione, era stata una delle argomentazioni per cui Steve aveva discusso con tutto se stesso, ma inutilmente. Ora, poteva capire perché la sua argomentazione non era riuscita ad influenzare Pierce. Con Fury appoggiato contro le montagne, Schmidt poteva spostare il suo esercito attraverso il Pass e fuori dall'altra parte senza che le forze di Stark se ne rendessero conto. Steve prese un respiro profondo, si sfregò la fronte con la mano, sentendosi improvvisamente come una di quelle piccole barche a remi stazionate al molo durante una tempesta, incapaci di muoversi, costrette a resistere alle onde o farsi schiacciare.

"Non porteremo Tony da Fury", disse Steve, sorpreso da quanto fosse bello dirlo. "Se abbiamo ragione su Pierce, allora non sappiamo quanto sia profonda questa cosa. Fury potrebbe essere stato ingannato, come lo siamo stati noi, ma non lo sappiamo per certo. E non correremo il rischio, non con così tanto in gioco qui." Guardò Bucky, aspettandosi una discussione, ma Bucky scrollò le spalle.

"Ha fatto la sua scelta", disse Bucky, guardando Tony.

"Si è scoperto che in realtà non c'era davvero una scelta da fare", rispose Tony, dirigendo la sua osservazione a Bucky, e con sorpresa di Steve, le labbra di Bucky si arricciarono in apparente soddisfazione. Non era sicuro di cosa si fosse perso, ma c'era chiaramente qualcosa che passava tra i due che non erano propensi a condividere.

“Il Capitano Rhodes sta usando la fortezza di Lord Ellis come base operativa. Natasha parlava molto di Rhodes. Ha detto che era onorevole e fedele al Re. Tony, che ne pensi? È qualcuno di cui ti fideresti o pensi che potrebbe lavorare con Stane?” Chiese Steve.

Tony lo stava guardando in modo piuttosto strano, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente mentre i suoi occhi brillavano prima che li asciugasse e distolse lo sguardo. Tony aprì e chiuse la bocca due volte mentre i suoi occhi sfrecciavano intorno al campo prima che finalmente si stabilisse sulle sue parole. “Affiderei la mia vita al Capitano Rhodes”, rispose, la voce ruvida con qualche emozione che Steve non riuscì ad identificare.

"Se avessimo ragione su Stane e Pierce, potrebbe esserci molto di più della tua vita in gioco", Steve gli ricordò. “Dovrai convincerlo a fermare Stane e trovare il Re, se sopravvive. Qualunque siano stati gli sforzi di ricerca, Stane probabilmente si è assicurato che non trovassero molto. Se il Re viene tenuto da qualche parte, Stane lo saprà."

"Oh, sono sicuro che Stane è stato tenuto ben al corrente della posizione del Re", disse Tony uniformemente, sebbene ci fosse una tensione sulle sue spalle, che smentiva la leggerezza delle sue parole. “Credetemi, la mia priorità sarà assicurarmi che Stane ottenga esattamente ciò che gli spetta, vi posso promettere questo,” disse Tony, fissando la terra vicino ai suoi piedi.

"Bene," annuì Steve. “Allora porterò Tony dal Capitano Rhodes. Sarà più facile per noi due passare inosservati all'accampamento di Fury. Conosco la strategia di base che usa per le sue pattuglie, e penso che possiamo evitare... ” iniziò Steve.

“Buon Capitano, ci sono molti pericoli sconosciuti qui. Mi preoccupo per coloro che si trovano in mezzo, che non sanno nulla delle minacce di questo Reame”, interruppe Thor. “Vorrei chiedere la vostra indulgenza, amici miei, per occuparmi della sicurezza della mia amata Jane e del suo villaggio, che mi hanno protetto quando avevo bisogno di soccorso."

"Certo, Thor," annuì Steve, sebbene la perdita di Thor, per quanto temporanea, sicuramente rese il suo compito più difficile. “Capiamo tutti. Naturalmente, dovresti assicurarti che Jane, Selvig e gli altri siano al sicuro. Bruce, tu va’ da Fury. Qualcuno deve fare rapporto, o sembrerà ancora più sospetto, ma procedi con cautela quando lo raggiungi. Digli che ho intenzione di parlare con Pierce di nuovo delle forze di Fury e l'uso dei mercenari, vedi come reagisce”, lo istruì Steve. "Parla con Sam. Come Falconiere di Fury, sente cose che noi ci perdiamo. Chiedi se ha visto qualche lettera con solo numeri. Ti darò un messaggio per lui. Digli che lo stai chiedendo per me e che hai bisogno che rimanga in silenzio. Ti aiuterà." Bruce annuì d'accordo.

“Bucky, tu vai verso l'accampamento di Pierce, ma non farti vedere. Nat e Clint ti troveranno, quando sarai abbastanza vicino. Vorranno sapere cosa ci fai lì da solo, quindi tieni un profilo basso. Di' loro quello che abbiamo scoperto e ciò di cui sospettiamo”, ordinò Steve. “Incontriamoci nel santuario del nostro amico mago, o come lo chiama adesso. Non gli piacerà l'interruzione da... qualunque cosa stia facendo, ma non ci respingerà”.

"Potreste venire tutti con me," disse Tony con ciò che Steve sapeva perfettamente era falsa casualità. Steve aveva trascorso abbastanza tempo a studiare l'altro uomo da notare la sua mascella serrarsi, il modo in cui i suoi occhi sfrecciavano dappertutto, ma si rifiutavano di fermarsi abbastanza a lungo, come la sua voce vacillava, una scia di qualcosa come la disperazione fuoriusciva nonostante il tentativo di Tony di addolcirla. “Voglio dire dal Capitano Rhodes. Potreste essere sorpresi di quanto Rhodes sarebbe disposto ad ascoltarvi tutti."

Steve e Bucky si scambiarono uno sguardo, anche se Bucky distolse semplicemente lo sguardo, scrutando di nuovo la montagna come aveva fatto da quando l'attacco si era placato. "Rhodes potrebbe essere qualcuno di cui ti fidi,Tony, ma non credo che marciare in una delle principali roccaforti di Stark sia una buona idea", Steve rispose con attenzione. “Sono sicuro che tu abbia influenza, e apprezzo che vorresti parlare a nome nostro, ma Rhodes è un uomo di guerra. Non può semplicemente prenderti in parola che non intendiamo attaccare il Regno. Abbiamo causato alle forze di Stark un discreto danno. Rhodes non riuscirà a lasciar perdere."

"Questo, lo so," concordò Tony, dandogli uno sguardo un po' pungente. “Ma Rhodes vi ascolterebbe. Lo farebbe, Steve. Posso... Non vi verrebbe fatto alcun male, te lo giuro. Io… tu non devi farlo da solo, ecco tutto.”

“Anche se quello che dici è vero, non possiamo, Tony. Ci sono Clint e Natasha là fuori senza sapere cosa potrebbe succedere. E ho bisogno di sapere con certezza... tutto questo... i suoi sospetti e le sue congetture. Non è quello di cui mi accusi di tenere contro il Re? Se mi sbagliassi su Pierce, allora affronterò le conseguenze di ciò, ma non rischierò la mia squadra senza sapere con certezza chi stiamo combattendo e per chi stiamo combattendo", rispose Steve. "Solo... dobbiamo esserne sicuri, Tony." Tony lo stava guardando, uno strano sguardo di desiderio che sposava i suoi lineamenti.

"E quando sei sicuro?" Chiese Tony piano, calciando la terra con il suo piede, la mano che stringeva di nuovo la pergamena che teneva ancora.

“Quando sono sicuro, combattiamo la battaglia che deve essere combattuta, quella che non possiamo combattere da soli. È per questo che ci siamo riuniti in primo luogo", disse Steve, allargando le braccia per indicare la squadra. “Essere qualcosa di più di quanto potremmo da soli. Forse è per questo che sei qui anche tu, Tony.”

"Penso che forse sia così," sussurrò Tony, girando la testa e distogliendo lo sguardo così in fretta che Steve quasi non capì la sua risposta. "Ma voglio dire…"

"So cosa stai chiedendo, Tony, e non lo so", intervenne Steve. “Non so cosa vorrà dire, se avessimo ragione su tutto questo. "

"Ma l’hai detto tu stesso, potrebbero essere stati Stane e Pierce a lavorare insieme fin dall'inizio," gli ricordò Tony, avvicinandosi a Steve. Consegnò a Steve il rotolo, che Steve accuratamente piegò e nascose in una delle tasche all'interno della camicia. “Non il Re. Non il Re, Steve. Forse era un derelitto, ma... ok, bene, era un re di merda per non notarlo, ma non dirmi che questo non cambierebbe le cose per te. Non dirmi che non avrebbe importanza." Tony stava spingendo, agitandosi come solo Tony poteva, e Steve sapeva cosa volesse da lui. Una parte di lui voleva arrendersi, se non altro per quanto significasse per Tony, quanto profondamente questo divario valesse nella sua mente, anche se non lo capiva del tutto.

“Non è che non avrebbe importanza, Tony. Non posso… non è solo... piegare il ginocchio significa più che giurare fedeltà a qualcuno”, sostenne Steve. “Fa parte di esso, certo che lo è, ma... significa donare la tua vita a loro, fidandoti di quella persona. Sai cosa dice anche il giuramento? ‘Ama tutto ciò che lui ama, evita tutto ciò che lui evita…’ Non è qualcosa dato alla leggera, Tony. So che sei fedele al tuo Re, ma anche se Pierce non è chi pensavamo che fosse, non significa che io possa semplicemente girarmi e inginocchiarmi davanti a qualcuno come Stark. Non funziona così."

"So cosa dice il giuramento," Tony mormorò piano, con gli occhi che lo fissavano con qualcosa che Steve avrebbe nominato possessività se ciò avesse avuto un senso in quelle circostanze. Sapeva che Tony voleva che lui vedesse il Re come faceva lui, seppure anche Tony aveva ammesso i fallimenti del Re. Tuttavia, non era così semplice inginocchiarsi e vestirsi di nuovi colori, non per Steve.

"Va bene. Sappiamo tutti cosa dobbiamo fare. Non c'è più molta luce, quindi diamoci una mossa” ordinò Steve, avvicinandosi per raccogliere la spada e lo scudo dove li aveva lasciati nella fretta di raggiungere Tony. Li spolverò e inguainò la spada nel fodero che penzolava dalla sua cintura. Prese il suo zaino lì vicino e tirò fuori la sua sacca d'acqua, prendendo un lungo sorso prima di porgerla a Tony, che si avvicinò lentamente per prenderla dalla sua mano. Il resto della squadra stavano raccogliendo le loro attrezzature, reggendo gli zaini e raccogliendo i rifornimenti che erano caduti nella mischia. “Nascondiamo i corpi tra le rocce nel miglior modo possibile. Non c'è bisogno di annunciare la nostra presenza più di quanto non abbiamo già fatto”, disse Steve, guardando di nuovo verso la montagna dove solo le capre sembravano osservare i loro progressi, anche se sapeva che poteva benissimo essere un’illusione.

Nascosero le prove della scaramuccia così come ci si poteva aspettare dalle circostanze, anche se Steve non era particolarmente soddisfatto. Si trovava riluttante a separare ulteriormente la squadra, anche se sapeva che non c'era molta scelta. Non doveva piacergli però. "Ricorda" cominciò Steve. “Se non riesci a raggiungere la tua destinazione o t’imbatti in qualcosa che desta preoccupazioni, dirigiti direttamente al santuario. Possiamo raggrupparci lì e decidere cosa fare. Nessuno menziona Tony o qualcosa su un prigioniero o di Schmidt. E se qualcuno lo chiede, la nostra missione è stata infruttuosa, proprio come aveva previsto Pierce. Se tutto va bene, sarà troppo contento di aver avuto ragione che non lo metterà troppo in discussione. "

“E Natasha e Clint? Non avranno detto a Pierce di me?” Tony chiese, un barlume di preoccupazione che attraversava i suoi lineamenti.

"No. Ho detto loro di non dire nulla”, replicò Steve, piegandosi per prendere il suo zaino e consegnarlo a Tony per farglielo portare, dal momento che lui aveva la spada e lo scudo.

"Davvero?" Chiese stupito Tony. "Perché? Avrebbe aiutato ad alleviare qualsiasi preoccupazione che Pierce potesse avere riguardo al tuo ritardo."

Steve scrollò le spalle. “Non ti fidi di Pierce. Immagino di essermi fidato abbastanza di te da rispettarlo. E comunque stavamo andando da Fury, quindi non sembrava... beh, non sembrava qualcosa da condividere" disse Steve mentre si allacciava la cintura del fodero intorno alla vita. Alzò lo sguardo trovando Tony che lo osservava in quel suo modo attento.

"Tu... hai fiducia nelle persone... non so che dire," borbottò Tony, con voce rude, sebbene i suoi occhi fossero morbidi e interrogativi. "Qualcuno che crede in me in quel modo, senza... beh, senza aspettarsi nulla in cambio se non lo stesso. "

“Beh, ecco perché la chiamano fiducia. Comunque, avevo ragione su di te", disse Steve con un piccolo sorriso. "Adesso, è solo verità" Steve finì, guardando le emozioni che cambiavano sul viso di Tony. Tony scosse la testa, i capelli che gli caddero sul viso e sulla mascella barbuta. Non sembrava così lurido da quando Steve lo aveva salvato nel fiume, e si ritrovò a chiedersi pigramente come sarebbe stato Tony pulito, in veri abiti. Certo, considerando quanto Tony riusciva ad essere così altezzoso anche in uno stato così in disordine, poteva solo immaginare quanto sarebbe stato sollevato nel ritornare alla propria vita.

Steve sentì un forte dolore al petto, rendendosi conto per la prima volta di ciò che questo suo nuovo piano significasse veramente. Tra qualche giorno avrebbe salutato Tony. Dato tutto, era improbabile che lo avrebbe rivisto. Non c'era direzione per quel tipo di finale, sebbene fosse qualcosa che Tony avrebbe voluto. Tony sarebbe probabilmente tornato presto in città, aiutando lo sforzo bellico del Re, mentre Steve e la squadra facevano… qualunque cosa avessero fatto se i suoi sospetti su Pierce fossero stati confermati. E qualunque cosa fosse, non finiva con Steve che, alla fine della guerra, trovava Tony e che offriva... non molto, bisognava ammetterlo. Se avesse avuto ragione su Pierce, non era qualcosa da cui poteva scappare, non importa a cosa sarebbe potuto andare incontro.

Steve si rivolse al resto della squadra. “Sapete tutti cosa dovete fare. Per qualsiasi problema, dirigetevi verso il santuario. "

"Uh..." iniziò Tony, schiarendosi la gola. “Se incontrate qualche Stark... Voglio dire, se avete qualche problema. Se... dite loro... ditegli che siete un Avenger. Solo... ditelo e basta."

"La Corona ha una taglia su tutte le nostre teste, Tony", gli ricordò Steve. "Non penso che sia…"

“So cosa ha fatto la Corona. Solo... ti sei fidato di me quando probabilmente non avresti dovuto", disse guardando Steve. “Ti sto chiedendo di fidarti di me adesso. Ditelo. Dite loro che siete un Avenger. Ve lo giuro, andrà bene, se glielo dite. Per favore. Per favore, Steve, solo diglielo." Steve vide tre paia di occhi incredibilmente scettici che sfrecciavano intorno, ma nessuno rifiutò. Fu la supplica nella voce di Tony che lo innervosì. Tony non implorava, mai. Anche quando era stato un prigioniero o con i Dieci Anelli pronti a tagliargli la testa, Tony non implorava. Litigava, ordinava, spingeva e convinceva, ma non implorava.

"Va bene. Avete sentito tutti Tony. Se incontrate gli uomini di Stark, ditegli che siete un Avenger ”, Steve ripeté con fermezza, attento a tenere la preoccupazione fuori dalla sua voce. Vide Bucky aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa, prima di richiuderla di nuovo di scatto. “O ci fidiamo di lui o no. Mi fido di lui”, Steve disse, guardando a turno ciascuno dei membri del suo team, guadagnando rapidi cenni da Thor e Bruce. "Muoviamoci".

Bucky si voltò da dove erano venuti e si diresse di nuovo lungo il Pass per raggiungere l’accampamento di Pierce. Thor lo seguì, osservando le montagne con disgusto poco nascosto. Bruce e Tony si avviarono dopo Steve, Tony portava lo zaino di Steve mentre lui andava avanti, cercando di individuare qualsiasi ulteriore movimento dalle rocce, anche se la luce calante faceva muovere e contorcere le ombre, rendendo il tutto più difficile. Erano in gran parte silenziosi mentre camminavano, fermandosi solo abbastanza a lungo per brevi pause qua e là. Steve dovette reprimere una risata quando Tony tirò fuori il suo biscotto e lo sbatté contro la parete rocciosa.

"Ti ci abitui", disse Steve in modo uniforme.

“È la cosa più deprimente che abbia mai sentito. E questo include tutta la storia di una grande cospirazione per conquistare il Regno e condannare tutti al governo di un'organizzazione corrotta e malvagia gestita da un pazzo che, a detta di tutti, si è sfregiato la faccia in un incantesimo folle andato storto”, Tony rispose senza alzare lo sguardo. Bruce scosse la testa con un sorriso e strappò un pezzo di carne essiccata di cervo. "Sto solo dicendo che questi cosi sono terribili", finì Tony, lanciando un'occhiata a Bruce, che stava cercando di non ridere intorno a morsi di carne, e Steve, che si era arreso e ridacchiava piano mentre cercava di inghiottire il pane duro. “La prima cosa che farò quando tornerò, è mangiare un pasto decente, giuro sugli Dei. Senza offesa, Bruce, fai un fantastico arrosto di... qualsiasi cosa uccide Natasha."

"Grazie," borbottò Bruce con un sorriso piatto. “Non mi dispiacerebbe mangiare del cibo vero. Non c’è molto che tu possa fare qui fuori se non metterci un po' di sale. A proposito, dobbiamo cambiare il tuo impacco. Ti darò gli ingredienti da portare con te e ti scriverò come prepararlo. Dovresti essere in grado di trovare ciò di cui hai bisogno in città senza troppi problemi. Anche i cristalli di sale. Dovresti consultare un dottore per vedere di nuovo la tua ferita quando torni in città. Potrebbe essere in grado di chiuderla adesso o trovare qualcos'altro".

"Sì, ho alcune idee su questo, in realtà", rispose Tony, inarcando un sopracciglio. “C'è un metallo che ho, uh, un campione di... non è come un metallo qualunque. È molto raro. Abbastanza sorprendente, in realtà. Difficile da lavorare, ma penso che se faccio una lega con il ferro, può funzionare. Ma, penso di dover lavorare su qualcosa che non causerà gli stessi problemi, anche rimanendo lì a lungo." I due si lanciarono in una discussione sommessa su ciò che a Steve piaceva semplicemente chiamare ‘cose di scienza’ nella sua testa, anche se gli piaceva ascoltare il modo animato di parlare di Tony usando tutto il suo corpo, quando qualcosa aveva a che fare con la creazione di qualcosa. A Tony piaceva chiaramente lavorare con il metallo e il processo dell'invenzione.

Steve si chiese quante armi Tony avrebbe costruito per il Re una volta tornato, e cercò di non pensare alle implicazioni di ciò. Anche se avessero ragione su Pierce e Schmidt, c'erano brave persone che lottavano per la causa di Pierce. Le persone avevano legittime rimostranze contro la Corona, che almeno Tony sembrava pronto a riconoscere. Aveva ammesso che il Re era stato tristemente assente, sebbene lo avesse espresso in modo molto più colorito di quanto Steve avesse mai potuto, ricordò con un lieve sorriso. Tony pensava che il Re, se fosse sopravvissuto, avrebbe potuto rimediare, sistemare le cose. Steve sapeva che alcune cose non potevano essere sistemate, anche se non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi gratificato che Tony avrebbe voluto che accadesse, sebbene fosse impossibile. Nemmeno il Re poteva sistemare tutto.

Steve sperava di arrivare alla fine del Pass quella sera, ma furono costretti a scavalcare una frana, che richiese troppo tempo e non potevano rischiare di attraversare il Pass di notte. Un passo sbagliato e potevano finire con una caviglia o una gamba rotta, qualcosa che non voleva contemplare. Steve non voleva rischiare un incendio quella notte, nonostante la temperatura bassa, quindi Tony e Bruce si rannicchiarono nella coperta di Bruce, Tony lanciò un'occhiata di scuse a Steve mentre si stringeva la stoffa in brandelli attorno alle spalle. Steve si arrampicò in alto e si sedette per il primo turno di guardia. Nulla si mosse, per il quale fu grato. Dopo alcune ore, sentì un lieve fischio sotto di lui e scrutò in basso, capace solo di scorgere una forma scura. Scese giù e annuì silenziosamente a Bruce, che si arrampicò fino alla precedente postazione di Steve e si sedette su un grosso masso, appoggiandosi contro la roccia alle sue spalle, con lo sguardo affilato mentre fissava il Pass.

Steve si avvicinò a dove Tony dormiva, avvolto nella coperta di Bruce, e si sdraiò con la schiena premuta contro quella di Tony per il calore. Era assolutamente certo di ciò, perché posò la spada accanto a lui come sempre, quindi non c'era spiegazione del perché si svegliò con la luna ancora alto nel cielo con Tony disteso su di lui, che russava dolcemente e sbavava un po' contro il suo collo. Tentò di allontanare Tony da lui, ma l'uomo gli strinse la maglia con la mano e si rannicchiò, emettendo un suono soffice e insistente.

“Tony?” Sussurrò Steve, piuttosto urgentemente, perché se l'uomo non avesse smesso di muoversi su di lui in quel modo, sarebbe finita con una situazione imbarazzante per entrambi. Allungò una mano per sciogliere le dita di Tony dalla sua maglia, e saltò quando la mano di Tony lo colpì, un movimento veloce, e strinse saldamente le dita in quelle di Steve, premendo la sua mano contro il terreno accanto alla sua testa. Steve alzò lo sguardo, capace di scorgere la sagoma scura di Tony sopra di lui, il frammento di bianco che brillava al chiaro di luna dove i suoi occhi molto svegli guardavano giù verso Steve. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, anche se non era sicuro di cosa, esattamente, ma riuscì a fare solo uno sbuffo d'aria mentre Tony spingeva le loro mani intrecciate nel terreno, facendo dondolare i fianchi contro quelli di Steve abbastanza per renderlo nient'altro che intenzionale.

Steve inghiottì un gemito, cercò di protestare, di allontanare Tony da lui, dopo tutto era più forte. O aveva intenzione di farlo, non era sicuro se farlo diventare davvero un'azione o meno, perché l'altra mano di Tony si fece strada tra loro, accarezzando leggermente lo stomaco di Steve e posizionandosi sopra la dura erezione di Steve. Quello bastò per far dimenticare a Steve perché avesse mai pensato di fermare tutto quello, qualunque cosa fosse. “T—Ton-” Steve espirò balbettando silenziosamente che sembrò risuonare troppo forte nell'oscurità, sebbene fosse sicuro che nessuno avrebbe potuto sentirlo sopra il battito del suo cuore che rimbombava nelle sue orecchie come un tamburo.

"Shh..." sussurrò Tony contro la bocca di Steve, facendo scorrere delicatamente le labbra avanti e indietro su quelle di Steve, come fece lui, la sua barba ruvida che graffiava il mento di Steve. "Lasciamelo fare. Lasciamelo fare Steve, per favore." Steve non avrebbe potuto dirgli di smettere nemmeno se la sua vita fosse dipesa da quello, mentre guardava con qualcosa di simile allo stupore quando Tony alzò la mano e si sputò sul palmo, poi usò le sua ginocchia per divaricare un po’ le gambe di Steve. Spinse giù i calzoni di Steve abbastanza da consentirgli l'accesso. Quando la mano bagnata e callosa di Tony iniziò ad accarezzarlo sul serio, avvolgendo le lunghe dita intorno alla sua asta, tirando delicatamente il prepuzio sopra il glande di Steve e facendo strisciare il pollice sulla punta umida alla fine di ogni colpo, tutto il corpo di Steve si piegò, i fianchi che scattavano e spingevano più forte contro la mano di Tony, cercando attrito e contatto, qualunque cosa spingesse Tony a toccarlo di più, solo di più. La mano che non era stretta in quella di Tony, afferrò la sua spalla mentre Steve affondò la testa nell'incavo del collo di Tony e strinse gli occhi alle sensazioni che gli scoppiavano in ondate di piacere così intense, pensava che sarebbe svenuto, e non sarebbe stata una fine appropriata. Sentì cadere la testa nel terreno, il collo inarcato mentre afferrava la mano di Tony e spingeva i fianchi in alto con un gemito basso.

“Ci sono io, Steve,” disse la voce bassa e gutturale di Tony nell'orecchio, accesa con un affetto dolce e compiaciuto. "Ci sono io. Ci sei. Dei, sei così bello così, Steve, non ne hai idea. Potrei guardarti tutto il giorno, proprio così. Ci siamo, Steve. Vieni per me. Vieni per me, Steve.” Steve era sicuro che stesse arrossendo, che fosse per ciò che stava facendo Tony o per le sue parole, non lo sapeva, ma era sempre stato bravo a seguire gli ordini. I suoi fianchi sussultarono una volta, poi due volte, e sentì lo stomaco stringersi e tutto il corpo irrigidirsi. Tony tracciò la sua fessura con il pollice, e fu tutto ciò che servì, arrivò nella mano di Tony, qualsiasi lamento fu catturato dalla bocca di Tony mentre premeva le labbra su Steve, questa volta niente di gentile, solo calore e possessione, infilando la lingua in profondità nella bocca di Steve a tempo con il movimento e la torsione dei fianchi di Steve mentre lui arrivava in getti caldi, esplorando la bocca rilassata di Steve come per mapparla, la mano che reggeva quella di Steve si arricciava attorno alle sue dita, legandole insieme in un pugno.

Steve lasciò cadere la mano dalla sua presa mortale sulla spalla di Tony, scivolando più in basso sulla maglia di Tony, fermandosi solo quando sentì il calore della pelle di Tony sotto le dita. Allargò la mano sopra lo stomaco di Tony, sentì i muscoli irrigidirsi e rabbrividire sotto di lui e cominciò a muovere la mano più in basso in movimenti incerti e tremanti, ma Tony tirò indietro la bocca, scuotendo il capo, lasciando Steve ansimare per l'aria e un senso di concentrazione che gli stava sfuggendo. "Non stasera” disse Tony contro la sua bocca, le parole che sembravano fluire dentro Steve ad ogni respiro. Si chiedeva se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. “Questo... solo tu. Stasera. Avevo solo bisogno di toccarti, Cap", espirò Tony. Steve lo guardò confuso, ma Tony si spostò di lato, tornando in ginocchio e togliendo la mano dai pantaloni di Steve. Allungò il braccio a una certa distanza per seppellire le prove nel terreno, asciugando il resto sui suoi pantaloni.

Steve si rimise rapidamente i pantaloni e si appoggiò sui gomiti, tentando di nuovo di formare una specie di domanda fra le centinaia che gli stavano riempiendo la testa, ma Tony si chinò e rubò qualsiasi cosa avrebbe voluto chiedere con un altro bacio, questo molto meno impegnativo, sembrava versare tutto in Steve, che era in qualche modo più intimo nella sua dolcezza, il modo in cui Tony mise così tanto di se stesso. Quando Tony lasciò la bocca di Steve, non si tirò immediatamente indietro, appoggiò invece la sua fronte contro quella di Steve, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro basso e pesante. Tony si tirò indietro abbastanza da premere un lungo bacio nel punto in cui la sua fronte si era posata un momento prima, poi rotolò su un fianco e spostò di nuovo la schiena contro il fianco di Steve, come se nulla fosse successo.


	26. Capitolo 12 - II Parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVVISO: Volevo dirvi che in questo capitolo ci sono delle scene un po' cruenti.

Steve non riuscì a riprendersi così rapidamente, anche se il bisogno di un soldato di trovare il sonno dove poteva era troppo radicato per permettergli di stare in piedi a lungo, non importava la sua agitazione interiore. Quando si svegliò al mattino, Bruce dormiva accanto a lui, una brezza che gli arricciava leggermente i capelli. Steve alzò lo sguardo e vide il piede di Tony che pendeva da una roccia sopra di loro. Sbatté le palpebre svegliandosi velocemente, sedendosi e lasciando che i suoi occhi si adattassero alla luce. La sua spada e lo scudo erano come li aveva lasciati la notte prima, la spada vicino alla sua gamba destra, lo scudo appoggiato alla parete di roccia alla sua sinistra. Si passò una mano sul viso e diede una gomitata alla spalla di Bruce per svegliarlo.

Afferrò il suo zaino nel punto in cui Tony lo aveva lasciato la sera prima e cercò all’interno fino a che la sua mano si chiuse sul sacchetto di biscotti sempre più piccolo e di carne essiccata. Avevano bisogno di uscire dal Pass in quel giorno, se non altro perché il loro cibo stava diventando sempre più scarso. Un momento dopo, alzò gli occhi e vide una testa arruffata e degli occhi scuri che lo scrutavano, quasi curiosamente. Sollevò la borsa verso Tony, che si voltò e scese lungo i grandi massi con attenzione, atterrando con un leggero tonfo sul terreno accanto a Steve mentre saltava gli ultimi pochi metri dell'ultimo.

"Dormito bene, Capitano?" Chiese Tony, che doveva sembrare perfettamente innocente, ma non si avvicinò nemmeno, con grande dispiacere di Steve. Poteva sentirsi arrossire, odiava la sua pelle chiara che non dava protezione ai suoi pensieri. La sera prima sembrava irreale, e quando inizialmente si era svegliato, un sogno sembrava una spiegazione molto più probabile di qualsiasi altra cosa. Eppure, Tony era qui, in piedi di fronte a lui nella luce del mattino, un po' troppo vicino, anche se non abbastanza da sembrare fuori posto, notò Steve, questo bastò a distrarlo. "Bei sogni?" Chiese Tony maliziosamente, come se stesse leggendo la mente di Steve, un'abilità che una volta Tony aveva accusato lui di possedere, sebbene Steve pensasse che la carica fosse più adatta a lui.

"Bene," rispose Steve, dando a Tony quello che sperava fosse passato per uno sguardo di pazienza, sebbene lo sguardo divertito dell'uomo sembrava del tutto imperturbabile. Semmai, il sorriso di Tony si allargò. Raccolse la sua spada e la cintura, allacciando quest'ultima intorno alla vita, anche se teneva la spada a portata di mano. Bruce si alzò e si mosse, capovolgendo la sacca d'acqua sulla bocca per afferrare le ultime poche gocce. Steve gli offrì la sua, ma Bruce scosse la testa. Desiderava delle foglie di menta o rosmarino da masticare per pulirsi la bocca, ma si accontentò di farlo con un po’ dell’acqua rimanente, solo perché sapeva che oggi sarebbero usciti dal Pass e avrebbero potuto riempire le loro sacche d’acqua.

Si voltò di nuovo verso Tony, offrendogli la sacca d'acqua, solo per trovare l'altro uomo che allungava le braccia in alto sopra la sua testa, che fece alzare abbastanza la sua maglietta da rivelare lo stomaco duro con i peli scuri, che scendevano e scomparivano nella parte superiore dei suoi pantaloni. Steve sentì la sua mano flettersi al ricordo di aver tracciato lo stesso percorso la sera prima, la pelle calda e dura che tremava sotto il suo tocco. Quando Steve riuscì a riportare gli occhi su quelli di Tony, trovò l'altro che lo guardava consapevolmente, con quello che poteva essere descritto solo come uno sguardo compiaciuto. Steve almeno sapeva quando veniva sconfitto, spinse la sacca d'acqua nella mano di Tony e si voltò per camminare avanti lungo il percorso, dandosi un po' di tempo e spazio per calmare il suo battito cardiaco, che sembrava sempre raggiungere il picco quando aveva a che fare con Tony. Bruce e Tony lo seguirono un attimo dopo, la prima luce del giorno che si infrangeva appena sulle montagne bianche.

Arrivarono alla fine del Pass senza incidenti poco prima di mezzogiorno. Steve poteva vedere il sollievo evidente sia da Bruce che da Tony, si scambiarono rapidamente occhiate e gratitudine, anche dei sorrisi in qualche modo. Il Pass finiva in una fitta foresta che circondava le montagne, attraversata solo dal fiume da quel lato. Steve non aveva idea di cosa si trovasse dall'altra parte delle cime che torreggiavano dietro di loro e non aveva nessun desiderio di scoprirlo. La sua mappa segnava semplicemente un mostro dalle molte teste, che si avvolgeva intorno alle montagne, e suppose che fosse tutto ciò che contava.

"Qui è dove ci separiamo", disse poche ore dopo mentre sedevano all'ombra di alberi ad alto fusto, ancora chiazzati di foglie, che iniziavano a rinunciare al loro colore. Era quasi strano sentire i suoni della vita che si muovevano intorno a loro, insetti e uccelli che erano largamente assenti nel Pass e i cui richiami passavano in gran parte inosservati finché non si notavano per la loro assenza. “C'è una strada stretta a circa una lega di distanza. Stanne fuori, ma puoi usarla per guidarti. Ci sarà un piccolo mulino su una derivazione del Fiume con un campo al di là di esso. Attraversalo e prosegui verso est. L'accampamento di Fury sarà dall'altra parte della foresta, ma avrà pattuglie che arrivano fino a Sud. Trovane uno e digli chi sei. Ti porteranno da Fury o da Hill. Vorranno un rapporto, quindi pensa a cosa hai intenzione di dire prima di farlo. Noi ci terremmo a distanza e prenderemo la foresta per raggiungere la terra di Lord Ellis. Bruce... stai attento", disse Steve. "Voglio credere che Fury non sia coinvolto, ma... non è che qualcuno di noi sia così vicino a lui."

“Nessuno è così vicino a lui. E ricorda, Fury ha gestito le operazioni di intelligence per la Corona per anni. Non è solo una spia, è _la spia_. I segreti di Fury hanno segreti", intervenne Tony. "Fondamentalmente, non credere a una parola che dice. Guarda cosa fa."

Bruce annuì e batté le mani insieme. “Non dirò niente a nessuno, non ti preoccupare. Ci vediamo al santuario. Cercate di non impiegare troppo tempo. Strange e Clint sotto lo stesso tetto? Sai che non finirà bene”, disse Bruce mentre si alzava e spazzava via l'erba e la terra dai pantaloni. "In bocca al lupo." Anche Tony si alzò in piedi e i due uomini si strinsero la mano, finché Bruce non afferrò Tony per la spalla e lo attirò abbastanza vicino da avvolgere le braccia attorno all'altro uomo. "Sii prudente, Tony", disse Bruce, stringendo Tony su entrambe le spalle. "Cerca di comportarti bene, se è possibile."

“Anche tu, Sig Dottore, anche se mi piacerebbe vederti perdere il controllo solo una volta. È difficile immaginarlo”, rispose Tony, guadagnandosi un sorriso da Bruce. “Seriamente, Bruce, non sarei arrivato così lontano senza il tuo aiuto. Non lo dimenticherò." Anche Steve si alzò in piedi, battendo le mani sulla schiena di Bruce e dandogli le bacche, le foglie commestibili e le noci che era riuscito a raccogliere durante la loro passeggiata attraverso la foresta, avvolte in un pezzo di coperta strappata.

"Abbi cura di te, Bruce", gli disse Steve, sentendo la perdita dell'ultimo della sua squadra quando infine arrivò il momento. "Non dimenticare di parlare con Sam."

"Non lo farò", promise Bruce.

"Ricorda di dire che sei un Avenger, se incontri qualche uomo di Stark", ricordò Tony a Bruce, fissandolo acutamente mentre Bruce aggiustava il suo zaino pronto a partire.

“Sì, non sono sicuro che inizierò con quello, Tony, ma lo terrò a mente per un momento dopo essermi abbassato, corso via e essermi nascosto”, replicò Bruce con ironia. Bruce annuì ad entrambi e si voltò per andare. Tony si mosse per stare accanto a Steve e, con un tacito accordo, guardarono la partenza di Bruce fino a quando non fu fuori dalla vista.

"Dovremmo andare", disse Steve una volta che la forma di Bruce fu scomparsa tra gli alberi e le ombre. Cercò le poche bacche e noci rimaste in tasca e afferrò la mano di Tony, rigirandola e lasciandole cadere dentro. "Mangia. La strada è lunga, e non voglio un incendio qui fuori, quindi niente fuoco per un po’."

"Anche tu dovresti mangiare," disse Tony, cercando di restituirgli le noci e la frutta.

"Non ho fame", disse Steve, piegandosi per afferrare la spada e lo scudo, consegnando il suo zaino a Tony. All'improvviso si sentì a disagio in presenza di Tony, incerto se chiedere di ciò… che era successo... la scorsa notte o ignorarlo, come sembrava fare Tony. Avvolse il braccio attraverso le cinghie dello scudo e rigirò la spada nella mano, fissando il suo riflesso distorto nella lama e cercando di decidere cosa dire.

"Metterò un banchetto davanti a te ogni giorno, e ti guarderò mentre mangi", disse Tony, fissando senza vederlo davvero, prima di riprendersi, come sorpreso dalle sue stesse parole. "Voglio dire, dovresti mangiare di più. Scommetto che hai molto appetito quando hai abbastanza cibo."

Steve si strinse nelle spalle. "Impari a mangiare quando puoi e non ti lamenti di ciò che hai", Steve osservò. “Immagino sia solo una parte dell'essere un soldato. Ci sono abituato. Tu non lo sei. Va bene, Tony. Veramente. Parlando di banchetti, dovresti sentire Thor parlare del cibo di Asgard", disse Steve, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo al ricordo. “Mi fa venir voglia di credere che esista davvero, anche solo per scoprire che sapore ha il pentapalmo arrosto. L'unico cibo che trova degno qui sono dei dolci piatti che riesce a mangiare a dozzine. Non ho mai visto niente del genere."

"Lo terrò a mente," rispose Tony, mettendosi in bocca alcune bacche, il succo gli macchiò le labbra, e Steve sicuramente non avrebbe più pensato a che sapore avevano davvero, qualsiasi cosa avesse a che fare con Tony sembrava che fosse vietato.

Camminarono fianco a fianco in silenzio per qualche ora, tutte le terminazioni nervose di Steve sembravano formicolare in anticipazione di una conversazione che apparentemente non avveniva. Nella sua testa, iniziava e finiva numerose conversazioni, non riuscendo mai a trasformare la miriade di domande in parole reali.

“Quando ero un ragazzo, lasciavo la città senza esser visto quando potevo svignarmela, succedeva spesso, visto che ero più intelligente di quelli che cercavano di fermarmi", disse Tony improvvisamente mentre camminavano, interrompendo la lotta interna di Steve. “C'era una foresta nelle vicinanze, giusto lungo il Fiume in un certo senso. Un po' diversa da questa. Molto più facile da percorrere, tanto per cominciare, poiché una strada del Re l’attraversa. Era terra Stark, e la maggior parte era riservata alla caccia per il Re, i suoi Lords e vassalli, che negli anni successivi al Re Howard non venne usata più per quello. Comunque, c'era un lago lì, beh, uno stagno, davvero, probabilmente sarebbe minuscolo se lo vedessi ora. Ero solito guardare gli altri bambini nuotarci dentro, sguazzare e giocare, saltare dalle rocce, quel genere di cose."

"Suona familiare", rispose Steve ironicamente. “Ricordo di aver visto Bucky e gli altri ragazzi che giocavano nei fiumi e i ruscelli o giù sulla riva, inseguendo le onde mentre la marea arrivava. Non potevo fare molto più che guardare però, non se avessi voluto continuare a respirare. Come mai non lo facevi anche tu? Hanno costruito un ponte, oppure una diga, o una di quelle gru come dice Bruce che usano al porto in città per scaricare le merci? Mi sarebbe piaciuto avere qualcosa del genere per scaricare il pesce. Abbiamo fatto tutto a mano e con le reti."

“Mi sono detto che non volevo, ma suppongo che la verità fosse che non vedevo come avrei potuto adattarmi con loro. Pensavo che se... beh, non mi avessero voluto, tuttavia lo avrebbero fatto. Sarebbe stato forzato, però, e sarebbe stato anche peggio”, Tony finì, guardandosi intorno mentre camminavano, ovunque tranne che Steve.

"È tuo padre a parlare," scattò Steve, incapace di tenere fuori la frustrazione dalla sua voce. Si fermò di colpo e afferrò Tony per una spalla, voltando l'uomo più piccolo per affrontarlo. “Vuoi andare dal Capitano Rhodes? Non devi. Possiamo trovare altri modi per avvisarlo di Stane e Pierce, se si tratta di questo. Non pensavo... Non l’ho detto, immaginavo... ma, sai che potresti restare. Con la squadra. Voglio dire, se lo volessi. Tu... saresti il benvenuto. Sei una risorsa. Per la squadra. Per... io... vorrei... Tony, non c'è nessuno che preferirei avere accanto a me. So di parlare per il resto della squadra in questo caso. Penso... insieme... beh. Insieme non c'è molto che non possiamo fare” dichiarò Steve, il pensiero gli uscì velocemente, anche se scoprì che fosse assolutamente vero.

Steve raramente si era permesso di pensare a scenari per il dopoguerra, e anche allora, solo con parsimonia, quando la tentazione era troppo grande, vaghe idee che non potevano essere. C’erano troppi ostacoli in quella vita, lo sapeva. Ma all'idea che Tony si unisse a loro, che diventasse un Avenger, che lavorasse con la squadra per fermare qualunque cosa stesse succedendo... sentì qualcosa di caldo inondargli il petto, riconoscendola come speranza. Niente era mai stato così giusto, come quell’idea crescente nella sua mente.

L'espressione di Tony sembrava colpita, contorta da un profondo dolore che Steve non riusciva a collocare. "Non so se dovrei amare o odiare quando fai così”, osservò Tony.

Aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato? Aveva pensato... beh, gli era balzato il pensiero che Tony stesse suggerendo di unirsi a loro, ma era molto più probabile che fossero i desideri di Steve più che quelli di Tony. Ovviamente, Tony aveva molte cose che lo aspettavano in città, le sua vita, di cui Steve in realtà sapeva ben poco. E cosa avrebbe mai potuto offrire questa vita a un uomo come Tony? Cibo terribile, vita dura e morte prematura, la mente di Steve ripeteva il famigerato mantra di Phillips. Era una parte integrante dell’essere un soldato, ma Tony poteva essere molto di più. Era l’apice dell'egoismo chiedergli di rinunciare a tutto ciò, certo che lo era.

"Io… io non intendevo insinuare... ovviamente, tu non vuoi, è solo... beh, noi lo vorremmo, la squadra lo vorrebbe, voglio dire... sarebbe meglio averti, tutto qui," balbettò Steve.

"Steve," disse Tony piano, gli occhi scuri liquidi e quasi dorati nella luce che filtrava attraverso gli alberi. “Non hai idea di quanto mi piacerebbe accettare quello che mi offri. O cosa significa il fatto che tu me lo abbia perfino chiesto. Tu... sarebbe così facile. Così, tanto, tanto facile" continuò, scuotendo la testa e battendo le palpebre rapidamente mentre alzava lo sguardo per guardare il sole. “Ma non posso. Io… c'è così tanto che devo fare. Non posso correre il rischio... solo perché... dannazione, c'è così tanto in gioco”, continuò Tony. “Non posso proprio. Solo... per favore, non dimenticare quello che hai offerto, non importa cosa succeda, non dimenticare che ad un certo punto volevi questo." Era la risposta che Steve si aspettava, si era preparato a riceverla, ma il rifiuto lo aveva squarciato comunque.

"Onestamente non so cosa voglio da te, Tony," mormorò Steve, abbassando lo sguardo ai suoi piedi, certo di aver superato di gran lunga le intenzioni di Tony.

"Allora lascia che ti dia tutto", rispose Tony, riportando lo sguardo di Steve di nuovo sul suo. Si chiedeva cosa vedeva Tony, quando lo guardava in quel modo. Vide Steve ricambiare con altrettanto bisogno, con la stessa bramosa disperazione? Steve stava solo vedendo i suoi pensieri riflessi su Tony? Era così difficile esserne sicuri. Si sarebbe battuto fino alla morte ogni giorno solo per capire cosa Tony provava per lui da un momento all'altro.

"Non devi..." fu tutto ciò che Steve riuscì a dire prima che la bocca di Tony fosse sulla sua, calda, e bagnata, e spingeva insistentemente contro la sua, esigente. La bocca di Steve si aprì volentieri, lasciando entrare la lingua di Tony, e ebbe il tempo di pensare alle bacche rosse mature, prima che si dimenticasse del tutto di pensare. Fu Tony che alla fine si staccò, ansimando, gli occhi spalancati e scuri e fissi sulla bocca di Steve come un faro.

“Continuo a ripetermi che non lo farò. Che aspetterò. Tutti i motivi per cui questa è un’idea terribile, e poi dici queste cose e mi guardi come... non ne hai idea, vero? Come mi guardi. Nessuno... nessuno mi vede come fai tu, e voglio solo... voglio... Dei", Tony sbottò, facendo un passo indietro e passandosi una mano tra i capelli, lasciandoli in un disordine selvaggio.

“Noi... noi, uh... non dobbiamo aspettare. Voglio dire, io non... non sono... Io... lo vorrei. Dannazione. Non sto andando bene, vero?” Chiese Steve sospirando frustrato e scrollando le spalle impotente.

Tony emise una risata bassa e fragile. "Tu? Stai andando benissimo. Sono io che... cazzo. Senti, dobbiamo aspettare, perché voglio più di questo. E se lo facessimo ora, mi odieresti poi per questo. No, fidati di me, lo farai” continuò Tony, alzando la mano e parlando prima che Steve obiettasse.

“Non ti odierò, Tony. Questo non è possibile”, replicò Steve, esasperato e con confuso desiderio ogni volta che guardava Tony. “Cos’è che non mi stai dicendo? So che c'è qualcosa. Non c'è niente che tu possa dire che…”

“Solo... non possiamo, tutto qui. Non possiamo. Non... adesso. Per favore. Per favore, fidati di me," lo interruppe Tony.

“Dici ‘non ora’ come se ci potesse essere un'altra volta, ma non lo sai, Tony. C'è così tanto che può succedere. Certo, voglio... voglio dire, dopo che tutto sarà finito, potremmo... Bucky vuole trovare un posto. Vicino al mare. Potremmo andare con lui. Potrei lavorare un appezzamento di terra, o pescare, o non so... potremmo rimanere in città, se lo desideri. Potrei trovare qualcosa da fare, ne sono sicuro. Non penso che mi permetteranno di unirmi, anche se è quello che volevo, ma forse potrei aiutare con la ricostruzione”, offrì Steve, sentendosi completamente ridicolo, con lo stomaco che cadeva ad ogni sillaba, ma non riuscì ad impedire che le parole gli scivolassero dalle labbra. Una volta dette effettivamente, però, si rese conto della verità di ciò che significavano. Voleva questo, voleva Tony, voleva qualcosa di più, qualunque cosa fosse. “So di non... voglio dire, non posso offrire molto. Ma, penso che potremmo... potremmo essere felici.”

Tony indietreggiò da lui così rapidamente, come se le parole di Steve lo bruciassero. Tony si girò e si allontanò di alcuni passi prima di fermarsi, ondeggiando sul posto, gli occhi chiusi e il palmo della mano premuto sulla bocca. “Tony?” Steve lo chiamò. “Mi dispiace… io... io non avrei dovuto dir…”

"Andiamo da Rhodes," borbottò Tony. “Dobbiamo solo... dobbiamo arrivare da Rhodes. Poi... poi noi... le cose saranno diverse”. Steve sentì tutto il suo corpo cedere per la delusione e la mortificazione. Improvvisamente la sua spada e lo scudo sembravano pesanti, e lui si sentì trascinare a terra. “Ma la mia risposta sarebbe sì. Se un giorno volessi chiederlo di nuovo,” continuò Tony senza guardarlo, iniziando a camminare in avanti, lasciando Steve lì, completamente confuso, ma con uno sbocciante sollievo mescolato alla felicità che si insinuava nel suo stomaco.

Forse doveva quasi perdere Tony o trovarsi di fronte alla prospettiva che se ne andasse, forse di non vederlo mai più, per rendere Steve improvvisamente così avventato. Qualunque fosse il motivo, ora che l'idea aveva preso forma, ora che c'era una qualche possibilità, di un dopo, di una vita oltre la guerra, una così vicina, che poteva quasi toccarla, si rese conto di volerla più di ogni altra cosa, e improvvisamente non riusciva a fermare l'enorme sorriso che si diffondeva sul suo viso, non importava se Tony lo vedesse o no, anche se sospettava che lo avesse fatto perché abbassò il mento sul petto e scuoteva la testa ogni volta che guardava indietro Steve che lo seguiva.

Camminarono per il resto della giornata, senza dire molto, entrambi persi nei propri pensieri, sebbene Steve non riuscisse a capire cosa occupava la mente di Tony per tutto il tempo. Continuava a guardare l'altro uomo, e aveva la sensazione che se si fosse voltato a guardarlo un attimo prima, avrebbe colto Tony che sorrideva, il fantasma di quel sorriso indugiava ancora sul suo viso, ammorbidendogli i tratti e illuminandogli gli occhi.

I suoi passi sembravano più leggeri in qualche modo, qualunque peso avesse portato per così tanto tempo, sembrava fosse diminuito una volta riconosciuto che provava qualcosa al di là del semplice affetto o attrazione per Tony. Cenarono durante la marcia, con l'ultimo dei biscotti duri che portava con sé e un pezzo di carne essiccata che Bruce aveva fatto a metà. Dopo una tacita comprensione, si fermarono per la notte, Tony si rannicchiò contro il suo fianco sinistro, usando il braccio di Steve come cuscino e lasciandogli la mano destra libera accanto alla sua spada, lo scudo appoggiato al tronco dietro di loro. Alzò lo sguardo verso il quarto di luna che poteva vedere attraverso i rami degli alberi, meditando sulle rivelazioni del giorno. Non era sicuro se dovesse dire altro o meno, l'insistenza di Tony di aspettare fino a quando Steve non lo avesse portato dal Capitano Rhodes lo fece sentire strano, anche se Steve non poteva dire esattamente perché dovrebbe riguardare lui.

"Dimmi perché ti sei unito a Pierce," la voce di Tony risuonò piano nell'oscurità, il respiro caldo contro il collo di Steve. Steve chiuse gli occhi contro l'oscurità o i ricordi, non ne era sicuro. Suppose di doverlo a Tony, anche se non ne parlava quasi mai. Ma se davvero volevano provare a fare qualcosa di tutto ciò, doveva essere onesto con lui. E questo si frapponeva ancora tra loro, un muro che non poteva essere sfondato, e si rese conto che non lo voleva, non più. Se dovevano andare oltre, era giusto dire a Tony le sue ragioni, sperando che potesse aiutare l'altro uomo a capire, anche se quasi piangeva per le illusioni che il racconto avrebbe infranto.

Si concedeva solo occasionalmente di pensarci, temendo che lo avrebbe portato in uno di quei dannati stati in cui a volte si trovava, quando tutto ciò che poteva sentire erano urla, quando la cenere e il fumo gli riempivano la bocca e non riusciva a respirare. Non è mai successo in battaglia, grazie agli Dei, solo quando era rilassato, quando abbassava la guardia, lasciando che i fantasmi scivolassero attraverso le crepe. Bucky sapeva, naturalmente, sebbene fosse passato così tanto, ma non si ricordava molto della fine. Bruce ne sapeva qualcosa, dopo averli incontrati sul sentiero in seguito. Nat, Clint e Thor ne conoscevano un po', i fatti più crudi, niente di più. Non era stato in grado di parlarne per anni, sebbene si trovasse stranamente desideroso di condividerlo con Tony, per lasciare che parte del peso della conoscenza si attaccasse a qualcun altro, sebbene supponesse che fosse egoista da parte sua.

“Bucky se ne andò, lo sapevi? No, certo che no. Lo ha fatto però. Ne avevamo parlato per anni, pianificato tutto, come arruolarci nell'esercito, ma avremmo fatto un giro nel Regno per prima cosa, visto un po' di mondo prima di impegnarci. Per lo più Buck lo voleva, ma era un piano valido come qualsiasi altro che non sarebbe mai successo. Oh, ho escogitato dei piani piuttosto creativi per arrivare alla Città del Re, intendiamoci, ma non avevamo soldi, nessuna abilità commerciale e non potevo fare venti passi senza il bisogno di sedermi, quindi la probabilità era scarsa”, ricordò Steve, afferrando il rapido sorriso di Tony all'immagine.

“Bucky l'ha fatto però. Penso che l’abbia ucciso lasciarmi indietro, ma gli ho detto io di andare. Lui doveva uscire di lì, lo sapevo. Sarebbe diventato un orribile pescatore", sbuffò Steve, scuotendo un po' la testa. “Pensavo che non l'avrei mai più rivisto. Ma è tornato, quasi un anno dopo, con Peggy al seguito. L'aveva incontrata durante il suo viaggio. Era una straniera che era stata in visita da suo padre quando incontrò Bucky. Ci sapeva fare con le ragazze, anche quando eravamo bambini. Poteva affascinare chiunque. Gli dicevo sempre che avrebbe potuto convincere i pesci a saltare nelle reti se solo ci avesse provato”, disse Steve con una leggera risata.

"Barnes era sposato?" Tony chiese con curiosa sorpresa.

"Sì. Lui e Peggy trovarono un uomo di fede non appena tornarono a Brookland. Peggy... era davvero speciale. Tutta fuoco e determinazione che si nascondevano dietro questo guscio morbido. Penso che avrebbe potuto muovere le montagne con la pura forza di volontà”, ricordò Steve, pensando alla luce dei suoi occhi castano scuro. “Buck l'adorava. Non l'avevo mai visto così felice. Si trasferirono nella casa dei genitori di Bucky. La ristrutturarono molto bene. Parlava di arruolarsi di nuovo, ma non con lo stesso fervore che aveva prima. Poi Peggy rimase incinta, e Bucky si unì al personale di una nave, facendo lunghi viaggi per portare il pesce più grande al mercato. Mentre Bucky era in viaggio, io ero... cambiato, immagino che si possa dire così. Qualunque cosa fosse che stava aspettando da tutti quegli anni, finalmente fece effetto. Superai molti dei miei problemi di salute. Ero cresciuto e avevo messo su molta massa."

"Scommetto che era sorpreso," ipotizzò Tony, non sgarbatamente.

"Vero", sorrise Steve. “Aveva raccontato a Peggy tutte queste storie sul suo povero, malato amico che aveva un disperato bisogno di lui e poi si presentarono ed io ero così. Vivevo già con i Buchanan mentre lui era via, con la mamma che era morta e tutto il resto. Peggy mi ha adottato mentre Bucky era partito per andare a pesca, come un qualche progetto che poteva trasformare in qualcosa di giusto se ci avesse provato abbastanza. Tutto sembrava perfetto, e per un po' lo è stato. Avevo di nuovo Bucky, e lui aveva Peggy, e avrebbero avuto un bambino. Era come avere una famiglia, o quasi che non mi dispiacque molto che non fosse del tutto reale. Eravamo felici. Loro erano felici."

"E?" Tony lo incitò, anche se sembrava quasi che lo avesse fatto per obbligo e avrebbe preferito che Steve avesse finito la storia lì, anche se chiese di saperne di più.

"Poi arrivò la peste", disse Steve, forzando le parole con un respiro profondo. "Non sappiamo come è iniziata. Non con certezza. Alcuni pensano che sia arrivata su una delle navi. Alcuni dicono che l'abbia portata un viaggiatore. Alcuni danno la colpa agli insetti. Alcuni dicono che fosse stregoneria. Non lo so”, disse, strofinandosi una mano sul viso. “So solo che quando ha colpito, ha colpito duramente. Prima i vecchi e i bambini. Sembrava che da un giorno all’altro, non si potesse sentire più il pianto di un bambino. Non ho mai pensato a come fosse davvero il silenzio, sai? Non è giusto. Quel tipo di silenzio", continuò Steve con voce sommessa e pesante. "Tu... tu non sai che cosa fa quella malattia. È... non ho mai visto una cosa del genere. Le persone bruciano di febbre, si smarriscono. Il dolore... i loro corpi erano... era come se le loro interiora si liquefacessero. Sanguinavano ovunque, occhi, naso, bocca. È stato orribile. Peggy... l'ha presa per prima. Il bambino è arrivato troppo presto, ed era... lui... non posso…" Steve si bloccò, prendendo un respiro tremante. Sentì la mano di Tony trovare la sua, stringendola forte.

“Tu non... è abbastanza, Steve, davvero. Io non... va bene, non devi parlarne," Tony lo rassicurò, con l'altra mano che serpeggiava sul petto di Steve, premendola contro di lui tentando di calmarlo.

"Lo so. Lo so, ma dovresti saperlo. Qualcuno dovrebbe sapere cosa è successo. Non sono… qualcuno dovrebbe saperlo”, replicò Steve, trovando la sua voce sorprendentemente ferma e calma. Qualcuno dovrebbe saperlo. Se non fosse sopravvissuto a questo, aveva bisogno di un altro essere umano che sapesse cosa fosse successo, e non c'era nessuno a parte Tony con cui potesse immaginare di condividerlo.

“L'ho seppellito io. Il figlio di Bucky. Lui non poteva farlo. Non voleva lasciare Peggy, ed era... era troppo, sai?" Chiese Steve retoricamente. “C'era così tanto sangue. Troppo. Peggy non ce l'ha fatta."

"Dei. Mi dispiace, Steve, mi dispiace davvero tanto,” sussurrò Tony, il respiro caldo contro la sua guancia.

"Erskine è arrivato il giorno successivo", continuò Steve. “Ha detto di aver visto qualcosa del genere prima e stava lavorando ad una cura. Allestì un laboratorio proprio fuori città in quella che una volta era un affumicatoio. Aiutavo quando potevo, facendo strani lavori per lui, portando il cibo che trovavo. Per qualche ragione, non mi ammalai. Di tutte le cose, tutto ciò con cui avevo avuto a che fare negli anni... ma quella cosa, quella, cosa orribile? Quella mi evitò, anche se aleggiava su tutti gli altri in città. In tutte le Terre dei Fiumi, anche se non lo sapevamo al momento. Poi Bucky iniziò a mostrare i sintomi. L'ho portato da Erskine. Voleva provare qualcosa. Una possibile cura, disse. Una formula a cui stava lavorando da anni. Non era che avessimo altre opzioni”, Steve osservò, incapace di tenere completamente l'amarezza fuori dalla sua voce. “Non penso che credesse davvero che questa versione avrebbe funzionato, ma che scelta avevamo? Abbiamo dovuto provare qualcosa", Steve disse, ricordando lo sguardo interrogativo di Erskine e un rapido cenno di assenso per provare qualcosa che probabilmente avrebbe ucciso il suo migliore amico in modo leggermente più veloce dell'altra cosa che lo stava uccidendo.

“C'era questo tratto di baia, tra la riva e dove le acque formavano un'insenatura nelle scogliere che i ragazzi usavano per sfidarsi a nuotare,” cominciò Steve, ascoltando gli uccelli notturni mentre trillavano e fischiavano in lontananza. “Ero sempre troppo malato o troppo debole per nuotare, ovviamente. Almeno, quando ero giovane e importava”, ricordò, cogliendo lo sguardo confuso di Tony all'improvviso cambio di argomento.

"È stato circa una settimana dopo, quando è successo," continuò Steve, forzando le parole ad uscire. "Bucky stava riposando, in realtà stava un po' meglio quel giorno, ed Erskine mi ha detto di uscire per il pomeriggio, di andarmene. Non c'era nessun posto dove andare, non proprio. Tutto era silenzioso, chiuso, le finestre coperte e le porte chiuse, come mai prima in estate. Faceva caldo, me lo ricordo. Forse è per questo che ci pensai. L'insenatura, con le acque agitate. L'ho attraversato a nuoto fin dall'altra parte e ho scalato la scogliera lì. C'è un percorso, se sai dove cercare. Ripida, ma si può fare. Mi sono seduto lì in cima, come avevo visto fare ai ragazzi quando ero giovane. Sembrava che si potesse vedere l'intero Regno da lassù."

“Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare come dev’essere stato, guardare tutto ciò che accade e non poter fare molto per aiutare”, disse piano Tony, stringendo le dita più forte a quelle di Steve. Steve alzò le mani unite, mettendole insieme sul petto.

“Devi capire... questo andò avanti per un po'. Non è successo tutto in una volta, anche se sembrava che stesse succedendo troppo rapidamente in quel momento. Mentre l'estate si trascinava, sempre in più si ammalavano. Non potevamo pescare e non potevamo commerciare. Nessuno avrebbe voluto avere a che fare con i nostri prodotti comunque. Senza il commercio, non avevamo modo di procurarci il cibo necessario. Stavano diventando disperati. Tra la malattia e la mancanza di cibo, le persone erano spaventate" ricordò, facendo un respiro profondo, l'ultimo momento di calma prima di sprofondare. “Quindi... quindi quando le truppe di Stark si presentarono... tutti erano così sollevati."

“La Corona inviò provviste. Medicine, cibo, quel genere di cose,” osservò Tony, quasi sembrando contento. Steve sentì la familiare rabbia ribollire profondamente dentro di sé, ma la spinse da parte. Non era colpa di Tony, si ricordò. Non aveva alcuna responsabilità solo perché credeva nel suo Re.

"Potevo vederli, dal mio punto di vista in cima alle scogliere", disse Steve, attento a mantenere la sua voce il più uniforme possibile. "Potevo vederli", ricominciò, trovando la gola stretta e il petto compresso mentre lottava per tirare fuori le parole. “C'era questo ragazzo, forse di otto o nove anni. Richard era il suo nome, credo. Dovrei saperlo, ma... non me lo ricordo adesso. Dovrei però...Io," balbettò di colpo, dandosi un momento prima di forzare il resto fuori. “È corso da loro, forse sperando per un aiuto, forse solo perché era eccitato di vedere i soldati, non lo so. Penso di averlo visto prima che accadesse, ma non potevo fare nulla, solo guardare. I soldati... avevano le spade fuori, vedi? Sapevo... sapevo che qualcosa non andava. Non riuscivo a capire cosa fosse, solo più tardi, in una delle tante lezioni di Phillips,” disse Steve, passandosi una mano sui suoi occhi. Tony si era irrigidito come un sasso accanto a lui.

"No ..." sussurrò Tony, quasi pregando.

“Lo trafissero. Era così piccolo, che in realtà fu sollevato sulla spada prima di scivolare nella terra. Ero a metà della scogliera prima di rendermi conto di essermi mosso. Ho nuotato indietro attraverso il canale il più velocemente possibile, ma ormai la maggior parte della città era in fiamme. Non avevo idea di cosa stessi andando a fare. Nessuna arma. Non avevamo spade a Brookland, solo strumenti per l'agricoltura e la pesca. Qualche arco. Diavolo, non avevo nemmeno le scarpe. Le avevo tolte per nuotare." disse Steve, sbattendo le palpebre contro il fumo che in realtà non c'era. "Presi la mia camicia dalla spiaggia e corsi da Erskine, ma era già in fiamme. Ho potuto vedere il fumo nero che fuoriusciva da esso quando sono arrivato lì. Entrai, ma all'inizio non riuscii a vedere nulla. Mi coprii il viso con la camicia, mi abbassai e strisciai sotto il fumo, ma era così denso,” Steve soffocò, ansimando per l'aria al ricordo. La presa di Tony sulla sua mano era quasi dolorosa, ma abbastanza da ancorarlo alla realtà, per impedirgli di scivolare troppo in profondità nei ricordi.

“Bucky era caduto dalla sua branda. Parte del tetto era crollata su di lui. Il suo braccio era schiacciato da una delle travi, e... stava... bruciando. Potevo sentirne l’odore, anche sopra il fuoco, e stava urlando, come mai avevo sentito prima. L'ho afferrato, tirato. Probabilmente una decisione terribile, ma tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era portarlo fuori di lì", rabbrividì. "Non riuscivo a respirare. Stavo per svenire, ed entrambi stavamo per morire, lo sapevo. Tutto ciò che potevo pensare era come prendere aria. Non so come siamo usciti. All'improvviso eravamo fuori, ed era luminoso e faceva male al respiro, ma era la cosa migliore che avessi mai provato”, disse Steve, trascinandosi in un lungo respiro.

“I soldati si stavano muovendo per la città. Erskine stava correndo verso i soldati con le mani in alto, cercando di dire loro di smettere, che aveva trovato una cura, che funzionava. Qualcuno gli ha tirato una freccia nel collo", gli disse Steve. "Sarei dovuto tornare indietro, avrei dovuto fare qualcosa, combattere, non so. Ma non l'ho fatto. Scappai, trascinando Bucky con me. Ricordo di aver guardato indietro ad un certo punto e ho visto che stavo lasciando delle impronte dietro di me e pensavo che ci avrebbero seguito, gli uomini di Stark” Steve continuò, un brivido lo attraversò. “Tagliai attraverso uno dei fiumi, attraverso il delta dove tutti gli affluenti scorrono nel mare, e scesi verso le scogliere. Restammo lì finché il fumo non divenne bianco. Il braccio di Bucky era in pessime condizioni, ed era troppo andato per il dolore per fare tutto. Ci portai dall'altra parte della foresta, una delle strade lì. Solo il sentiero di un contadino, in realtà, per i carri, ma non potevo più camminare sugli scogli. Non sapevo dove stavo andando. Non pensavo a nulla se non a scappare. Bruce ci ha trovato, per miracolo. Disse che il braccio di Bucky doveva essere amputato. Bruce mi disse di tenerlo stretto, di impedirgli di muoversi. Bucky chiamò Peggy per tutto il tempo. Non sapevo cosa dire."

Steve si strofinò il viso con la mano, sorpreso di trovarlo bagnato di lacrime che non si era reso conto di star versando. Gli bruciavano gli occhi, le grida fantasma ancora risuonavano nelle orecchie. Tony era rigido accanto a lui. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto alleggerire la questione, piuttosto che rovesciare tutto in una volta. Sapeva che Tony ci teneva al suo Re. Avrebbe dovuto essere più scrupoloso, ma una volta iniziata la sua storia, non riusciva a fermarsi.

“Abbassai lo sguardo e mi resi conto che stavo ancora tenendo la mia maglia, sebbene fosse quasi nera di fuliggine. La lettera di Erskine a Phillips era nella tasca,” ricordò Steve, con la mano che stringeva intorno alla carta fantasma. “Sembrava un piano buono come un altro. Bruce è venuto anche lui con noi, anche se probabilmente perché pensava che Bucky sarebbe morto per avvelenamento del sangue senza di lui."

“Tony?” Steve chiese gentilmente quando Tony rimase in silenzio dopo lunghi minuti. “So che non è quello che volevi sentire...”

“Il Re non lo ha fatto... non lo farebbe mai… mai, Steve, devi credermi. Mai", Tony supplicò, qualcosa di rotto e disperato nella sua voce mentre si voltava per guardare Steve. Aveva un aspetto terribile, Steve pensò, era in qualche modo svuotato e giù più di quanto Steve fosse abituato a vederlo. “Ha mandato delle truppe, sì, ma per portare delle provviste. Provviste, per l'amor degli Dei. Cibo, medicine. Dannazione, Dei, dovevano aiutare, cazzo!" Gridò Tony alzandosi di scatto, allontanandosi e camminando avanti e indietro davanti a Steve con una sorta di energia maniacale che lo animava. "È stato Stane, deve essere così. Lui… lui deve aver annullato l'ordine... abbiamo saputo che tutti sono morti per la peste… lo giuro, non l'ho mai saputo, non l’ho mai saputo cazzo, Steve, non avrei…" Tony si interruppe, ansimando e stringendosi il petto.

“Tony, non... non... è stato tanto tempo fa. Nessuno lo sapeva. Non volevano che uscisse fuori. Non avevi niente a che fare con questo" lo rassicurò Steve, osservando la faccia di Tony che si contorceva dal dolore prima di abbassare la testa abbastanza da nascondere la sua espressione a Steve. “Ho solo... pensato che tu dovessi saperlo prima di... prima. Volevo che tu sapessi. So che pensi che il Re sia un brav’uomo, e forse lo è, forse era Stane, ma non è che ci siamo uniti a Pierce per capriccio. Dopo l’addestramento con Phillips, onestamente non sapevo cosa volevo fare. Non c'era stato nessun piano oltre quello di arrivare da Phillips. Bucky e io ci siamo messi in... beh, mi fermerebbe qui per dire che io ho messo entrambi in una discussione con alcuni soldati di Fury... Fury ci trovò alla fine. Pensavo che ci avrebbe arrestato, a dire la verità. Invece, ci ha reclutato. Disse che stava cercando di mettere insieme una squadra, qualcosa di diverso dal solito battaglione o reggimento. Qualcosa di speciale”, disse Steve, sentendo la sua voce un po' più calma mentre si allontanava dal parlare di cosa fosse successo.

“Non volevamo farlo, non all'inizio. Ma, in qualche modo, abbiamo avuto modo di parlare. Fury è bravo in questo, penso”, continuò Steve con un sorriso ironico. “Gli dissi che eravamo di Brookland. C’era uno sguardo sul suo viso... diceva che era stato alla riunione del Consiglio quando l'ordine del Re fu detto. Distruggere la città, non puoi rischiare che quel genere di cose esca. Immagino che anche una parte di me l'abbia capito a quel punto. Ero stato in grado di razionalizzarlo. Potevo vederlo, il processo di pensiero. Era troppo rischioso. Se la malattia fosse uscita dalle Terre dei Fiumi, avrebbe potuto devastare l'intero Regno. Meglio finirla lì. Voglio dire, capisco perché, suppongo,” disse Steve, incapace di tenere completamente fuori l'amarezza dalla sua voce. “Un Re ha il dovere di proteggere il Regno. Ma... ne facevamo parte anche noi. Eravamo il suo popolo, e avevamo bisogno di aiuto... invece, era più facile, più sicuro, sbarazzarci di noi. Cosa importava, comunque? Cosa contavamo? Non riuscivo a immaginarlo, seduto lì in una riunione, a parlare di uccidere la sua stessa gente, senza nemmeno provare nient'altro".

“Non è mai successo. Non c'era nessun ordine”, disse Tony con voce vuota. Stava picchiettando sulla piastra di metallo nel suo petto in una sorta di ritmo noto solo a lui, non guardava Steve, gli occhi fissi al nulla.

“Tony, Fury era lì. Pierce si oppose, apparentemente piuttosto con veemenza. Fury disse di essere rimasto deluso dalle decisioni del Re per qualche tempo, ma quello... è stata la cosa che alla fine ha portato Fury e Pierce alla ribellione", gli disse Steve. Non voleva discutere con Tony di questo. Tony era comprensibilmente turbato dall'apprendere la verità sull'uomo che seguiva, sebbene sembrava più sconvolto dalle rivelazioni di quanto Steve avesse pensato. “Se fosse stato davvero Stane e non lo stesso Re…”

"Allora il Re è un fottuto bastardo che ha lasciato che ciò accadesse... lasciato che questo... il suo fottuto popolo... Dei, come poteva... perché era troppo impegnato a scopare e bere per tutta la vita per preoccuparsi di ciò che stava succedendo fino a quando non ha avuto effetto su di lui." Tony ingoiò, le parole dure e gutturali, piene di giudizio e di recriminazione. “Sapevi che c'è un monumento? Beh, è una targa, in realtà. Molto carina. Il Re non c'entrava niente, ovviamente. La sua Steward l’ha scelto. Organizzò una piccola cerimonia di commemorazione. Un sacco di grandi Lords e Ladies erano presenti, tutti doverosamente solenni nel loro abbigliamento da lutto. Il Re aveva i postumi di una notte di dissolutezza, e la sua Steward dovette trascinarlo fuori dal letto e ricordargli che giorno era. Trascorse il suo pomeriggio circondato da un mare di abiti neri scartati,” lo informò Tony, fissando ancora senza vederlo. “Avevi ragione a non servirlo. Non se lo merita.”

"Se davvero non lo sapeva... Se fosse stato ingannato da Stane tanto quanto noi siamo stati ingannati da Pierce, allora..." Steve cominciò incessantemente, le parole di Tony erano ancora impresse nella sua mente, anche l'immagine del Re ubriaco che si svegliava per piangerli. Maude e Thomas, che una volta gli avevano dato una pentola di burro dopo aver riparato il loro recinto per evitare che le capre si allontanassero. Brennan, che amava così tanto il mare, dissero che dondolava con esso mentre camminava, e sua sorella, Anne, che cantava inni a memoria. Peggy. Il figlio di Bucky, che Steve sapeva di aver chiamato George, come suo padre, anche se lui non ha mai pronunciato il nome.

“Non farlo. Basta, Steve. Non cercare scuse per lui. Non è la stessa cosa, e tu lo sai. Barnes aveva ragione. Non è possibile trovare perdono.” Tony disse, massaggiandosi la fronte con la mano, e sembrava completamente distrutto, forse più di Steve.

"Tony," cominciò Steve, allungando una mano per afferrargli la spalla, solo per vederla ricadere. "Tony, cosa..." disse, confuso.

“Non toccarmi. Non… non posso farlo. Cazzo. Solo... Dei, questa è la mia ricompensa, non è vero?” Tony chiese alle stelle. Alla fine guardò Steve, ma sembrava non riuscire ad incontrare i suoi occhi, lasciò che il suo sguardo seguisse fugacemente la sagoma scura di Steve nel bosco, ma Steve riusciva quasi a sentirlo su di lui. “Per... per essere stato un fottuto idiota, ho fatto impalare bambini sulle spade? Persone, persone innocenti, massacrate e bruciate? Arrivo ad essere abbastanza vicino per toccare questa... questa... cosa" Tony si interruppe, agitando una mano in aria tra dove si trovava lui e Steve.

“Tony, sei troppo duro con te stesso. Non ti ho mai incolpato per aver creduto nel Re. E non avevi modo di sapere nulla di tutto ciò. Difficilmente è colpa tua per aver scelto di servire l'unico Re che hai conosciuto. Per favore, non fare questo a te stesso”, implorò Steve, preoccupato per Tony che era sempre più agitato. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi andare a spese di Tony.

Tony cadde a terra, piegando le ginocchia e appoggiando la testa contro di esse. “So che questo è un debito che non potrà mai essere rimborsato. Nulla toglierà il dolore che ti ha causato. Lo so. Solo... sappi solo che... il Re... farà qualsiasi cosa tu gli permetta di provare per farsi perdonare da te," disse Tony piano, con un desiderio così profondo e pieno di dolore, Steve pensava di non aver mai sentito niente del genere. Si avvicinò al punto in cui Tony sedeva per terra si inginocchiò accanto a lui, sfregando una mano su e giù per la schiena in un movimento rassicurante e, dopo un momento di esitazione, Tony si appoggiò con un sospiro che era più un singhiozzo che altro. “E se ciò che richiedi da lui è assolutamente nulla, allora sarà ciò che ti darà”, giurò Tony mentre premeva il viso nella manica di Steve. "Lo prometto."


	27. Capitolo 13

Steve strinse il corpo attorno a quello di Tony, avvicinandolo. “Il Re non mi deve niente di più di ciò che deve a tutti gli altri. Governare bene e giustamente, tutto qui”, replicò Steve piano, resistendo alla tentazione di premere un leggero bacio sulla testa di Tony, sulla sua mole di capelli aggrovigliati sparati un po’ ovunque dopo che ci avesse passato ripetutamente le mani. Tony trattenne ciò che lo turbava così profondamente, apparentemente non era qualcosa che voleva condividere.

"Lo fai sembrare così facile", disse Tony, sembrando a metà tra l'esaurimento e la sconfitta, facendo stringere il petto di Steve nel sentire il tremore nella sua voce.

“Fare ciò che è giusto non è mai stato difficile. Sapere qual è la cosa giusta da fare è la parte difficile. Facciamo solo il meglio che possiamo, Tony. Nessuno può pretendere di più da un uomo, che sia il Re o un contadino. E se abbiamo ragione su Pierce e Stane, il Regno avrà bisogno di un leader che possa farlo ora più che mai”, gli disse Steve.

"Il Regno potrebbe essere fottuto, sai," rispose Tony, con una voce priva di emozione.

“Non ci credo. E nemmeno tu,” gli ricordò Steve. “Tu... ovviamente credi nel Re. Non vorrei mai privarti di quella fede. Spero che tu abbia ragione su di lui. Spero che possa essere il tipo di sovrano di cui il Regno ha bisogno. Buoni si diventa, Tony, non si nasce. Chissà come tutto ciò potrebbe cambiarlo? Affrontare la morte e conoscere il tradimento? A volte bisogna essere deboli per trovare la forza che non sapevi di avere. Speriamo solo che sia vero per il tuo Re."

"Il mio Re?" Fece eco Tony. "Ma non il tuo."

"Anche se non è qualcuno che posso seguire, ciò non significa che non possa essere qualcuno che vale la pena seguire", Steve replicò, ignorando il filo dietro le parole di Tony. Tony prese tutto quello sul personale, lo sapeva. Riusciva anche a capirlo, considerando il coinvolgimento di Tony con la produzione di armi usate dal Regno. Poteva capire quanto fosse difficile per Tony accettare che le cose che lui aveva creato fossero state usate in modi che lo terrorizzavano.

"Beh," Tony soffocò, passandosi una mano sulla faccia. "Se un po' di morte e tradimento è tutto ciò che serve per diventare un buon Re, allora sta per diventare il migliore che il Regno abbia mai visto.”

"Allora forse tutto questo ne varrà la pena," sbadigliò Steve. “Dormi, Tony. Abbiamo un'altra lunga giornata domani, ma se ci sbrighiamo, dovremmo raggiungere i confini della terra di Lord Ellis entro domani sera." Steve chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il suono del respiro di Tony, in attesa che dormisse, ma riuscì a sentire Tony strappare i fili d'erba accanto a lui e ogni tanto picchiettava sulla placca di metallo nel suo petto, era troppo agitato per dormire.

"Anche altre cose possono indurre qualcuno a voler cambiare, sai," scoppiò improvvisamente Tony, come se l'avesse trattenuto. “Fargli desiderare di essere migliori. Di essere degni."

"Non hai bisogno di cambiare per essere degno di qualcosa, Tony", rispose Steve bruscamente. “Hai solo bisogno di vedere che lo sei già."

"Vedo quello che sono," spiegò Tony.

“No, davvero no. Vedi la persona che la gente ti ha detto che sei,” obiettò Steve. "Te l’ho detto anche prima che prendi troppo sulle tue spalle, Tony. Smettila di punirti per cose che sfuggono al tuo controllo. So che pensi di avere questa influenza e potere perché costruisci le armi che Stark usa, e forse hai degli amici nell’esercito o a Corte, non lo so, ma non sei responsabile delle decisioni prese da chi detiene il potere. Porteresti il senso di colpa che non è il tuo fardello. Riposati, Tony."

"Vorrei che fosse così semplice" sospirò Tony.

“Se abbiamo ragione su Pierce, che prezzo dovrei pagare per aver sostenuto la sua causa? Mi ritieni responsabile per i suoi crimini? La squadra? Credere in qualcuno non ti rende responsabile delle loro azioni. Vorresti vedermi impiccato accanto a lui perché ho scelto male?” Chiese Steve, sentendo Tony irrigidirsi accanto a lui alle sue parole.

"Ovviamente no!" Tony quasi gli urlò. “Non avevi modo di saperlo. Nessuno. Ma il Re avrebbe dovuto saperlo, Steve, sicuramente puoi capire questo? Avrebbe dovuto scoprirlo. Questo stava accadendo proprio di fronte a lui, in suo nome, per amor degli Dei. Era troppo impegnato a prostituirsi e a bere fino alla tomba presto per curarsene."

"Sei pronto a perdonare i fallimenti degli altri, ma non quelli del tuo Re?" Steve chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio. Poteva vedere quanto Tony fosse profondamente influenzato da tutto ciò. Non avrebbe dovuto dirgli di Brookland. Sapeva cosa provava Tony per il suo Re, ma glielo aveva detto comunque perché voleva che Tony capisse, che smettesse di pensare che la sua lealtà fosse una cosa volubile da dissuadere così facilmente, ma non era giusto porre i risentimenti che portava ai piedi di Tony e aspettarsi che lui li ignorasse quando c'era un modo per incolpare se stesso. Provò una tattica diversa. “Hai detto che il Re ha ordinato l’invio di rifornimenti. Che intendeva aiutare. Questo non è opera di un uomo a cui non importa. Penso che lo giudichi severamente perché ti senti responsabile di come le tue armi possono avere aiutato Stane”, disse Steve piano. “Pensi che se fosse stato un Re migliore, non sareste stati ingannati."

“È vero, no? Quanti sono morti in una guerra che non doveva accadere? Quanti ne ho aiutato ad uccidere che sono morti per niente?” Chiese Tony. “Io... c'era... la Corona ha messo una taglia sulla tua testa. La tua, Steve. L'hai detto tu stesso. Voleva impiccarti, sai? Non eri niente per lui, solo un fastidio da affrontare. Come... come dovrei convivere con questo?"

“E gli uomini di Stark che ho ucciso? Bravi uomini, Tony. Che non torneranno a casa, che non rivedranno più i propri coniugi o figli. Combattevano per ciò in cui credevano, che a quanto pare potrebbe benissimamente risultare che ne avessero il diritto. Saresti... saresti potuto essere tu. In un altro momento, qualche altro posto, e saresti potuto essere tu,” balbettò Steve. “E cosa succederebbe a te o al tuo Re se Pierce vincesse? È la guerra, è brutta e non c'è vittoria, solo quanti pezzi di te stesso perdi. Se seguiamo questa strada, non finirà mai. Gli eroi sono per i libri di storia, Tony. Non vivono qui. Siamo solo soldati. Non creiamo il mondo, proviamo solo a renderlo un po' migliore."

"Non sono un soldato" sospirò Tony contro di lui. “Lo perdoneresti? Il Re? Se fosse stato ingannato?” Tony chiese a bassa voce dopo una lunga pausa, anche se c'era una tensione nel suo tono, il modo in cui i suoi occhi fissavano il terreno.

Steve misurò attentamente la sua risposta. Onestamente non sapeva cosa pensare delle azioni del Re ora, quando era in grado di collegare tutte le mappe e vedere molto più di quello che sapeva stesse per scoprire. “Mi perdonerebbe? Un soldato? Se fossi stato ingannato?" Fece eco Steve.

“Certo che lo farebbe, ma non è lo stesso e tu lo sai, cazzo. No. Non farlo, dannazione. Non perdonarlo così facilmente,” Tony morse duramente, distogliendo lo sguardo, rifiutandosi di incontrare gli occhi di Steve.

"Non deve essere lo stesso", rispose Steve, avvolgendo la mano di Tony mentre lo faceva, tirando leggermente per riportare lo sguardo dell'altro verso di lui. "Confondi ciò che è uguale per ciò che è giusto" disse Steve, scuotendo la testa all'inizio della loro conversazione. Stava davvero discutendo con Tony su quanto indulgente dovrebbe essere nel giudicare il suo Re? Solo Tony riusciva a distorcere la sua mente nelle prodezze della logica richieste per questo, pensò con un sorriso esasperato.

“Non che non apprezzi la tua disponibilità a perdonare i miei errori, ma sai che è piuttosto probabile che il Re, se è vivo, non sarà altrettanto ansioso di perdonare coloro che hanno combattuto contro di lui, come hai fatto tu”, disse Steve, allungando le braccia e piegandole sotto la testa mentre si sistemava di nuovo nell’erba, osservando le foglie sopra di lui. "So che pensi di avere influenza sui militari perché costruisci alcune delle loro armi, ma devi capire che è molto più probabile che il Re ci veda tutti come traditori, anche se aiutiamo a fermare Pierce. Ci siamo uniti alla ribellione in primo luogo. Difficile discutere troppo con quello", disse Steve dopo che Tony rimase sconcertantemente silenzioso.

"Il tuo deridere la mia influenza e il mio potere ti perseguiterà", gli disse Tony, sembrando un po' più simile a se stesso.

"Bruce l’ha fatto, non io", ribatté Steve con una risatina bassa. “Considerando, come ha sottolineato Bucky più di una volta, che ho fatto praticamente tutto ciò che mi hai chiesto da quando ci siamo incontrati, sono completamente fiducioso della tua capacità di convinzione."

Almeno, finalmente si guadagnò un ironico sorriso sulla bocca di Tony, abbastanza vicino ad una risatina. "Bene, pensi solo che io abbia manie di grandezza o qualcosa del genere", Tony si lamentò. “Non so se dovrei essere offeso dal tuo dubbio o contento che non ti interessi."

"Dormi. Puoi dirmi tutto del perché sei così potente, domani”, ordinò Steve burbero.

"Domani," borbottò Tony contro il suo fianco, facendolo sembrare una promessa.

"Ora dormirò. Puoi continuare a parlare se vuoi", replicò Steve in modo uniforme, chiudendo gli occhi, sebbene sapesse che, per necessità, sarebbe stato un sonno leggero e non particolarmente riposante. Sia lui che Tony erano esausti dalla fame e dallo sforzo. Avrebbe dovuto fare affidamento alla sua generale attenzione alle cose che non facevano parte della foresta per costringerlo alla veglia se qualcuno si fosse avvicinato a loro durante la notte, sebbene lo giudicasse improbabile. La foresta era troppo fitta per pattugliare regolarmente a cavallo, ed era dubbio che Fury avrebbe mandato uomini così lontani in una regione disabitata senza motivo.

Steve si svegliò di soprassalto alcune ore dopo, qualcosa che innescò i suoi sensi. Quando si sforzò di ascoltare, tutto ciò che sentì furono i soliti suoni notturni, un coro di grilli e uccelli che si sovrapponevano al vento tra i rami spessi. Non sentì il calore di Tony accoccolato contro di lui e spalancò gli occhi per trovarlo seduto accanto a lui, le braccia avvolte attorno alle ginocchia piegate, fissandolo, silenzioso e immobile, per una volta. Il primo pensiero di Steve fu che sembrava bellissimo, illuminato al chiaro di luna. Si rese conto che Tony aveva pianto solo quando l'altro uomo si passò una mano sul viso, strofinandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano. Steve stava per allungare la mano, chiedendogli cosa c'era che non andava, ma la voce di Tony ruppe il silenzio prima che potesse farlo.

“Mio padre mi odiava, sai. Mi sono raccontato cento storie sul motivo negli anni. Perché pensava che fossi debole, senza valore. Perché era geloso del fatto che fossi più intelligente, più bravo in quello che facevamo. Perché voleva che fossi un ideale visto che lui non ci era riuscito e odiava entrambi quando non potevo. Non lo so.” Sussurrò Tony in tono rotto. “Era come se fosse sempre alla ricerca di qualcos'altro, mai soddisfatto di tutto ciò che aveva. Penso che sia stato un uomo buono una volta. La gente sembrava ammirarlo da molto tempo quando avrebbero dovuto fermarsi, e questo doveva arrivare da qualche parte,” affermò Tony con un'alzata di spalle. “Continuavo a ripetermi che si sbagliava, che il suo odio provenisse dalla bottiglia al suo fianco, non da qualcosa che avesse a che fare con me. Eppure, ho vissuto la mia vita sforzandomi di essere esattamente quello che mi ha detto che ero. Non so perché l'abbia fatto. Avevi ragione. Su di me. Sull’essere la persona che gli altri mi dicono di essere. Ho passato così tanto tempo ad essere terrorizzato che avesse ragione su di me che non avevo notato che sono stato io a dimostrargli che aveva ragione."

"Tony..." cominciò Steve.

"Mi dispiace. Per la famiglia di James", intervenne Tony con un singhiozzo soffocato, la voce densa di tristezza, e un dolore così profondo da far torcere il cuore di Steve come se qualcuno lo stringesse in una morsa. "Gli ho detto delle cose. A James. Non avrei dovuto dire quelle cose. Avrei dovuto tenere la bocca chiusa, ma non riesco mai a farlo. Devo sempre avere l'ultima parola. Non posso semplicemente lasciar perdere. Tranne quando importa, quando l'ultima parola dovrebbe essere una scusa, non riesco a farlo.”

"Ah, Tony," sospirò Steve, passandosi una mano sul viso, incerto su cosa dire. “Buck... lui... beh, non è stato esattamente tuo amico, lo so. Non all'inizio comunque. E può pressare, solo gli Dei sanno quanto. Ma non ha niente contro di te, ne sono sicuro. Era solo… preoccupato. Per me, veramente. Pensava che mi stessi lasciando andare troppo, che tu... non si fidava di te, tutto qui.”

“Non aveva del tutto torto. Dovresti saperlo,” disse Tony piano, facendo scivolare le mani di nuovo tra i suoi capelli e afferrando i lati della sua testa, come se soffrisse.

“So che ci sono cose che non mi stai dicendo, ma ciò non significa che dubito di te, dubiti di questo… qualunque cosa sia. C'è una differenza”, continuò Steve. “Ho detto che mi fido di te, e non dico mai ciò che non intendo. Vedo che reciti la parte di un uomo che conosce il suo valore, ma non ne sai nulla. Non proprio. Dici che tuo padre ha cercato un ideale che non riusciva a trovare, ma tu esigi la perfezione da te stesso che non è possibile per nessuno. Tutti commettono errori, Tony. Gli Dei sanno che io devo rispondere dei miei. Ma non devi pagarli per il resto della tua vita. Le brave persone possono fare scelte sbagliate. Sei un brav'uomo. So che lo sei. Pensi davvero che ti avrei offerto... che avrei voluto... Dannazione, Tony, smettila di cercare motivi per cui ho torto, e dimostrami che ho ragione." Tony sbatté le palpebre per un momento, ma anche al chiaro di luna, Steve poteva vedere la sua espressione mutare, la sconfitta carica di dolore che scivolava via e la maschera molto più familiare di determinazione tornare al suo posto, come un cavaliere che indossa l'elmo.

"Penso che vedi un uomo che non sarò mai, ma dannazione se non ci proverò", dichiarò infine Tony attentamente, sebbene Steve potesse sentire la forza dietro ogni parola.

“Niente di ciò che fai o non riesci a fare cambierà quello che provo, Tony. Non su questo. Lo prometto," Steve giurò, cercando di mettere tutto quello che sentiva nelle parole, sebbene sembrassero del tutto inadeguate a contenerlo. Era il più vicino possibile a dire le parole che si erano già scritte nel suo cuore, ma sembrava crudele dirle ora, quando erano così vicini alla separazione. Avrebbe creato un'aspettativa a cui non era giusto legare Tony, non quando c’era ancora così tanto da fare. Le parole che pronunciò sembrarono bastare per Tony, visto che si avvicinò per sdraiarsi accanto a lui, facendo scivolare il suo corpo contro il fianco di Steve. Steve alzò la mano, con cautela all'inizio, e premette la mano contro la dura placca di metallo nel petto di Tony.

"È terribile, lo so", espirò Tony, il disgusto evidente nel suo tono e nel modo in cui la sua bocca si contorse quando Steve toccò, tracciò il disco di metallo incorporato nella pelle di Tony. “Ho intenzione di fare qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di meglio. Forse non esattamente bello da guardare, ma... forse non proprio come…"

“Questa nuova cosa... questo metallo di cui hai parlato a Bruce... non ti farà male? Come fa questo?" Steve chiese.

Tony scosse la testa. "Pensavo che non stessi prestando attenzione quando ho parlato con Bruce" Tony chiese in tono arcigno, sebbene Steve potesse sentire la nota di piacere nella sua voce. Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo. A Tony piaceva il pubblico, non c'erano dubbi, anche se onestamente a lui piaceva ascoltare, anche se spesso non aveva idea di cosa stessero parlando. Pensò che non avrebbe aumentato l'ego di Tony dicendogli che poteva ascoltarlo felicemente parlare di qualsiasi cosa. “Comunque, neanche un po'. Potrebbe sembrare lo stesso strano, ma non cercherà di uccidermi", spiegò Tony.

"Mi piace. Voglio dire, lo odio. Voglio dire... voglio dire, odio che sia successo a te", balbettò Steve, stringendo gli occhi per la frustrazione per la propria inettitudine. “Che sei stato ferito, intendo. Ma, questa... questa cosa... ciò che rappresenta... tutto ciò che hai passato... ti ha portato da noi. La squadra. Quindi, non posso guardarlo senza pensare a quello. Non riesco a considerarlo orribile, suppongo," Steve rispose piano. Tony emise un lungo sospiro accanto a lui.

"Dormi", disse Tony dopo una lunga pausa, fissando le stelle che sbirciavano attraverso le foglie. “Domani sarà una giornata molto lunga. Per entrambi."

Steve si addormentò in pochissimo tempo, anche se sognò di alzare lo sguardo per vedere Tony seduto nella notte, alogenato dalla luna. Si svegliò presto, il cielo era appena grigio da segnalare l'inizio del giorno e spostò il braccio da dove Tony aveva appoggiato la testa per la notte. Raccolse il suo zaino, sciogliendo il nodo e aprendo la piccola borsa che conteneva i suoi pochi possedimenti. Prese il suo rotolo di mappe, srotolando quella che intendeva dare a Tony e posizionandola al suo fianco. Ne prese un’altra, una incompiuta, che mostrava solo alcuni frammenti delle strade e dei villaggi che punteggiavano le terre intorno a dove Pierce era accampato appena fuori la Città del Re. Tirò fuori il suo piccolo pezzo di carbone, poco più di un nocciolo adesso, davvero, era così consumato. Estrasse il coltello e affilò con cura il bordo, quindi iniziò a disegnare, colpi scuri e rapidi nell'angolo inferiore.

Avevano parlato del futuro, lui e Tony, ci avevano girato intorno abbastanza da renderlo qualcosa che sembrasse reale, invece di questo grande, vuoto abisso dove risiedevano di solito i pensieri del suo futuro. Ma Steve non era mai stato uno che mentiva a se stesso, e nonostante la certezza di Tony che il Re li avrebbe perdonati e che ci sarebbe stato un posto per loro dopo la guerra, Steve conosceva la probabilità che entrambi sopravvivessero per vedere il futuro era piccola, anche se tale misericordia fosse stata offerta. Guardò la forma prona di Tony, arricciata nell'erba macchiata di rugiada. Voleva qualcosa di più permanente dei suoi ricordi da portare con sé.

Quando finì il suo schizzo, fissò il suo lavoro per un momento e poi lo nascose in fondo al suo zaino. Arrotolò le altre mappe e rimise anche quelle nello zaino, tralasciando una, che avrebbe tenuto. Perlustrò un po' in avanti, alla ricerca di indizi familiari che potessero indicare se Rhodes o Fury stavano per inviare le pattuglie fino a lì. Trovò un cespuglio selvatico di mirtilli contro un tronco d'albero essiccato e raccolse le poche bacche rimaste dopo che gli uccelli vi avevano banchettato, prima di tornare a dove dormiva Tony, raggomitolato su un fianco con una mano che afferrava il terreno dove era stato Steve, facendo fare allo stomaco di Steve quella strana, ripetuta caduta, come se fosse stato improvvisamente smontato e messo alla deriva.

Steve prese il pezzo di carta piegato dalla tasca della camicia e fissò un'ultima volta il messaggio in codice nella sua mano. Lo aveva studiato attentamente negli ultimi due giorni, aveva trascorso così tanto tempo a fissarlo che sapeva che avrebbe ricordato i numeri fino al giorno della sua morte. Un'ultima occhiata e chiuse gli occhi, vedendo la serie di numeri nella sua mente esattamente come era disposto sulla pagina.

Si chinò accanto a Tony e gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla per svegliarlo. Tony finalmente si mise in piedi e Steve gli porse la sacca d'acqua con i sorsi rimanenti e gli prese la mano, versando le bacche nel palmo di Tony. "Colazione", disse Steve con un piccolo sorriso. Tony lo guardò come se gli fossero cresciute due teste nella notte, così Steve indietreggiò abbastanza a lungo da dare all'altro uomo la possibilità di svegliarsi davvero.

"Non è quello che è, ma va bene," dichiarò Tony, abbassando lo sguardo per il fastidio. "Mangia anche tu. E non provare nemmeno a dire la cazzata ‘Non ho fame’."

"Ho già mangiato", disse invece Steve con un sorriso sfacciato. Tony gli lanciò una bacca in testa che Steve schivò facilmente. "Li stai solo sprecando", ammonì Steve.

Raccolse la spada e lo scudo, dando a Tony alcuni momenti di privacy prima che partissero per il giorno. Steve si voltò e vide Tony che lo aspettava, lo zaino di Steve che gli pendeva sulla schiena, sembrando in attesa, praticamente rimbalzando per l’aspettativa. Era chiaramente felice al pensiero di tornare alla civiltà, non che Steve potesse biasimarlo. Quelle settimane erano state difficili per tutti loro, ma molto di più per Tony, che ovviamente non era abituato a quel tipo di viaggio difficile.

"Prima di andare, c'è qualcosa che devo mostrarti," disse Steve attentamente, raccogliendo la mappa che aveva messo da parte mentre Tony dormiva. "Ecco", disse, offrendo la carta arrotolata a Tony, che la prese e l’aprì, fissandola con curiosità.

“È la Città del Re. Quello è il Castello e la Torre. Il Fiume. Le truppe di Stark. Quelle di Pierce... invece?” Tony chiese, guardandolo in questione.

"Giusto. Ora, girala”, ordinò Steve. Tony girò la mappa, studiando lo schizzo sul retro con attenzione.

"Questa è... è Brookland, non è vero?" Tony indovinò.

“Sì, è Brookland. Ecco dove eravamo. La squadra. Prima di fare una deviazione attraverso il deserto per evitare le terre di Stark e vedere se potessimo mappare un po' quella zona”, rispose Steve. “Piega il retro della mappa sulla parte anteriore", istruì Steve, osservando mentre Tony lo faceva.

"Io non... cosa mi sto perdendo?" Tony chiese, fissando la mappa. "È... è che... aspetta, non è giusto. Non dovrebbe essere lì... "

"Lo so. Non c’è. Almeno, non è presente su nessuna mappa esistente. Eccetto quella. I pescatori ne hanno parlato per anni, decenni, davvero, di come il mare stesse cedendo terreno alle scogliere. Potevi farcela con la bassa marea. Ricordo di aver visto Bucky e i ragazzi attraversarlo, con l’acqua alla gola allora. Ma ogni anno diventa sempre più facile. Quel canale di cui ti ho parlato? Dove ho scalato la scogliera? Quando arrivò la peste, era più profondo, l'unico che era ancora riempito d'acqua abbastanza alta da dover nuotare. Non è più così", gli disse Steve. "Capisci, Tony?" incitò.

"Se riesce a passare un uomo..." iniziò Tony.

"Anche un esercito può", finì Steve per lui. “Ci vorrebbe del tempo per fare la salita, e si dovrebbero cronometrare le cose con la marea, ma si potrebbe fare. La squadra potrebbe farlo. La città non è fortificata da quel lato perché le scogliere sono presumibilmente invalicabili e non c'è altro modo di arrivare in quella parte della città se non dal Fiume, che è sbarrato, quindi non ci sono navi di qualsiasi dimensione vicino a quella zona. Ma le scogliere... non si possono far passare cavalli o cannoni, ma una squadra abbastanza grande, sì. Quella parte è a malapena sorvegliata. Si può entrare nella città al riparo della notte, si arriva all’ingresso,” continuò Steve, indicando i vari segni sulla mappa mentre lo faceva. “La maggior parte delle forze di Stark sarebbero rimaste intrappolate fuori dalle mura della città, con i loro cannoni e trabucchi da un lato e le forze di Pierce che le bloccano dall'altra. Si farebbe saltare la diga e l'intera valle verrebbe inondata. Ecco perché è una terra coltivabile. Un tempo era coperta dal Fiume fino a quando un antenato Stark intelligente decise decenni fa che voleva una fonte di cibo più vicina alla città. Si potrebbe spazzare via metà delle forze di Stark senza nemmeno estrarre la spada."

Tony fu stranamente calmo e tranquillo per un istante senza fine, mentre le parole di Steve sprofondavano. "Dei. Cazzo. Fottuto inferno, Steve,” balbettò Tony e si fermò, scuotendo la testa inorridito e incredulo mentre guardava in basso sulla mappa, poi di nuovo Steve con stupore. "Un paio di tizi di Brookland si sarebbero presi tutto il fottuto Regno." Steve iniziò a dire qualcosa in risposta, ma qualunque cosa stesse per dire fu rubata dallo scoppio di risate di Tony. Steve sbatté le palpebre confuso, aggrottando le sopracciglia in un cipiglio, che sembrava solo spingere ulteriormente l'uomo nel suo impeto di isteria.

"Credo di essere felice che tu la stia gestendo così bene," mormorò Steve seccamente, lanciando uno sguardo agli Dei, provocando un altro scatto di risate da Tony.

“Tu... non ne hai idea. Dei, questa... merda, Steve, stavi per... e ora farai... porca miseria. Non so nemmeno cosa dire, tranne per favore, per favore, per gli Dei, Steve, d'ora in poi, cerchiamo di stare dalla stessa parte? Se questo non è chiedere troppo”, riuscì a dire Tony ansimando tra le risate. "Non credo che il Regno possa sopportarlo se non lo siamo."

"Abbastanza giusto, suppongo," replicò Steve, guardando un po' confuso Tony, che aveva appena ricominciato a ridere. "Sei pronto?"

"Oh sì. Sì, molto pronto”, disse Tony, dondolando avanti e indietro sui suoi talloni e schioccando le mani insieme in agitazione mentre aspettava.

“Dovresti mostrarla a Rhodes o a qualcuno di cui ti fidi per farlo sapere al Re, se è stato trovato, o se no, a chiunque gestirà le cose, immagino. Solo gli Dei, sanno che l'ultima cosa di cui il Regno ha bisogno è un gruppo di contendenti per il trono che escono dal nulla, se lui non è vivo. Chiunque sia, dovranno fortificare il lato est della città, aggiungere delle guardie reali lassù”, gli disse Steve mentre Tony annuiva distrattamente. "Ecco, prendi anche questo", Steve disse, tendendo il messaggio ripiegato che conteneva il codice di Schmidt. “Se Nat conosce i libri di Pierce, cercherò di trovare un modo per farti avere i titoli. In caso contrario, sei la migliore possibilità che abbiamo di decifrare il codice, se è possibile."

"È possibile", rispose Tony. “Non è facile, intendiamoci, ma possibile. Pensi davvero che Nat potrebbe ricordare quel genere di cose?"

“Forse. È brava con dettagli del genere e ha trascorso più tempo con Pierce rispetto a noi. In ogni caso, non mi sorprenderebbe” replicò Steve. “Sai, Nat sembrava pensare che Stane stesse alimentando la voce secondo la quale il Re fosse tenuto in ostaggio dai ribelli, ma lei insiste che Pierce non ce l’ha, e se qualcuno lo sapesse, lei lo saprebbe."

"Qual è la teoria di Nat?" Chiese Tony pigramente mentre camminavano. Stava strappando via le foglie da un ramo che aveva raccolto, sembrava aver bisogno di occupare le sue mani. C'era una specie di energia maniacale che animava Tony che era nuova, almeno per Steve. Qualcosa nei suoi modi era forzato, era distratto dai suoi pensieri, sebbene Steve potesse capire che fosse un po' nervoso di tornare dalla sua parte, in particolare visto la sua lunga assenza e le circostanze del suo ritorno, per non parlare della notizia dell'inganno di Stane che portava con sé. Comunque, Steve non riusciva a scuotersi di dosso la sensazione che il nervosismo di Tony avesse qualcosa a che fare con lui, e si chiedeva se fosse a causa delle cose che non aveva detto la sera prima.

"Ha detto che la cosa più probabile che Stane faccia è tenere il Re da qualche parte in città", Steve ricordò. “Apparentemente ci sono chilometri di tunnel e volte sotterranee sotto la città, la maggior parte completamente non mappate."

Tony annuì. "Vero. È un fottuto labirinto laggiù,” concordò.

“Lei pensa che Stane lo stia tenendo in vita come assicurazione fino a quando lui o quel Sir Gregory assumano effettivamente il potere", continuò Steve. “Stane non avrebbe fatto lui stesso l'atto reale. Avrebbe assunto qualcuno, lasciandosi con la possibilità di smentire. È del tutto possibile che il Re non abbia idea che le persone che lo tengono prigioniero sono in realtà assunte da Stane. Se i suoi piani con questo Sir Gregory non funzionano, il Re potrebbe improvvisamente essere ‘salvato’, un salvataggio durante il quale i suoi rapitori vengono purtroppo uccisi, e quindi incapaci di parlare, e rimesso sul trono, nessuno più saprà degli schemi di Stane. Gli saranno anche riconoscenti. Stane ha già gettato le basi per minare il Re, come hai detto tu. Non ci vorrebbe molto per iniziare a dire che il Re è diventato instabile dopo la sua prigionia. Non riesce a gestire il peso del governo. Ha bisogno di un Reggente permanente. E chi meglio dell’uomo che ha visto il Regno attraverso questa crisi? Il Consiglio interviene, per il bene del Regno, ovviamente, e Stane ottiene comunque quello che vuole. Stane ha usato i Dieci Anelli per toglierti di mezzo, o almeno ci ha provato, il che renderebbe ancora più difficile combattere Pierce senza il produttore di armi del Re. Ross si assicura che gli sforzi bellici inizino a fallire. Se sta lavorando con Pierce, allora quanto tempo ci vorrebbe prima che Stane decida che è meglio per il Reame di arrendersi alle forze combinate di Pierce e Schmidt?”

Tony si fermò e lo guardò, il suo sguardo era un misto di stupore e orrore. "Ricordami di non tramare mai contro di voi”, disse Tony, anche se questa volta non c'era leggerezza nelle sue parole. "Quello… avrebbe potuto funzionare, sai. "

"Forse", Steve acconsentì con un'alzata di spalle. “Ma, se lei ha ragione, e Stane ha delle persone che tengono in ostaggio il Re, quando Stane scoprirà che le persone sanno cosa ha fatto, la vita del Re sarebbe in pericolo. Devi mantenere questo segreto, tenerlo per un piccolo gruppo che sei sicuro sono fedeli al Re. Rhodes. Ellis, penso. Il Re ha una guardia del corpo che funge anche da autista della sua carrozza, che Nat dice ci si può fidare. Solo... stai attento. Stane è pericoloso, Tony. Il tipo di uomo che fa questo… che è arrivato al punto di uccidere il Re Howard e la Regina Maria? Che lo ha pianificato per anni, guadagnandosi fiducia e il favore del Re, solo poi per rapirlo e tenerlo prigioniero? Non è qualcuno da sottovalutare."

"Oh, non lo farò, credimi," rispose Tony, c’era qualcosa annidato nel suo tono che fece scattare gli occhi di Steve sul viso di Tony, anche se la sua espressione era vuota. "Quanto manca ancora?"

"Ancora qualche ora di cammino e dovremmo raggiungere il margine delle proprietà di Lord Ellis", rispose Steve. "Non dovresti andare lontano da lì per trovare alcuni dei soldati di Stark che pattugliano il perimetro."

"Bene, bene," disse Tony distrattamente. “Non manca molto allora. Incontrerai la squadra in quel santuario, giusto? Da quell’amico mago?”

“Sì, Stephen. Si definisce ‘Doctor Strange’, non chiedermi il perché. Era un medico, secondo Bruce, ma si è ferito le mani in un incidente a cavallo. È stato coinvolto nella stregoneria. Formule, incantesimi, cose del genere. Da quello che posso dire, questo implica in gran parte spendere un sacco di tempo a meditare prima di fare qualche annuncio contorto che nessuno capisce, anche se è abbastanza innocuo e pronto ad aiutarci quando ne abbiamo bisogno", rispose Steve.

"I tuoi amici sono davvero dei tipi strani, lo sai, vero?" Tony ridacchiò.

"Guarda chi parla," sorrise Steve. Tony rise, forte e luminoso, il suono tintinnò nella foresta, mentre lo derideva, spingendo Steve, facendolo deliberatamente sbilanciare. Steve ricambiò la spinta e poi entrambi ridevano come idioti.

"Non supponiamo che tu voglia dirmi dove abita questo Strange, eh?" Chiese Tony leggermente.

“Anche se volessi, non posso, Tony. Questa è una confidenza di Stephen da dare, non mia”, replicò Steve. Tony annuì in apparente comprensione, anche se Steve colse il modo in cui increspò le labbra alla risposta di Steve.

Parlarono tranquillamente per il resto del percorso, a volte di Pierce e Stane, speculando su complotti e piani che Steve riusciva a malapena a capire di cosa stesse effettivamente discutendo, ma a volte scambiandosi storie di travagli adolescenziali. Da quello che Steve riusciva a trarne, quelli implicavano la creazione di Tony sempre più preoccupante di esplosioni, e Steve che gli veniva fatto il culo quando non riusciva a lasciar perdere qualcosa.

Steve aveva intenzione di assaporarsi la giornata, ma passò troppo velocemente, il tempo fu spazzato via dal piacere della compagnia di Tony. Era il tramonto quando raggiunsero i confini esterni dei possedimenti di Lord Ellis, una parete di roccia bassa, alta pochi metri, che attraversava un campo che segnava l'inizio di dove le sue terre si separavano dai possedimenti di altri vassalli prima di diventare bottino di guerra, ora tenute dalle forze di Fury.

"Ecco", disse Steve, indicando. “Non devi seguire le mura, anche se restare nella foresta, è troppo esposto. Cerca di non perderlo di vista, però. Rhodes di solito invia pattuglie regolari, e ci sono posti di guardia una volta che ti avvicini alla città. Sono sicuro che non ci vorrà molto per essere trovato”, concluse, fissando il campo dove la brezza faceva ondulare l'erba secca.

"Vieni con me", disse all'improvviso Tony, una richiesta che aveva la sensazione di un comando, qualcosa nel tono che suonava diversamente alle orecchie di Steve rispetto a quello che era abituato a sentire da Tony. Tony si mosse per stare di fronte a Steve, gli occhi scintillanti e scuri, e Steve ebbe un momento per chiedersi se fosse davvero una richiesta prima che la bocca di Tony fosse sulla sua, inclinando la bocca su quella di Steve, succhiando delicatamente il labbro superiore di Steve prima di spingere la lingua dentro la bocca di Steve, schioccando la punta contro quella dell’altro. Sentì un rumore sordo quando lui lasciò cadere la spada e lo scudo che aveva in mano e di loro spontanea volontà le sue mani finirono avvolte attorno ai fianchi di Tony, spingendolo più vicino proprio quando la lingua di Tony si avvolse attorno alla sua con ampi cerchi che spinse tutti i pensieri della mente di Steve ad altri su come si sentisse Tony, del suo sapore, di quanto fosse incredibilmente bello. Tony tirò indietro la bocca abbastanza da usare la lingua per leccare e stuzzicare le labbra di Steve, i suoi denti sfiorarono il labbro inferiore per poi morderlo delicatamente. Steve sentì un gemito e pensò che potesse essere stato suo, ma non ne era sicuro, dal momento che la lingua di Tony stava facendo di nuovo cose straordinarie dentro la sua bocca, premendo con forza contro la sua, dentro e fuori, in un mimetismo evidente anche a Steve.

Steve si sporse in avanti, avvolgendo le mani sulla schiena di Tony per poi scorrere nei suoi capelli, mentre sfiorava con la lingua sulle labbra di Tony, guadagnando un gemito profondo e gutturale dall'altro uomo. Le mani di Tony gli avvolsero la mascella, inclinando la testa, la lingua che si sporse per leccare il labbro inferiore di Steve come incoraggiamento. Steve approfondì il bacio, premendo la lingua nella bocca di Tony, cercando di pensare abbastanza chiaramente da ricordare ciò che Tony aveva fatto che era stato così sorprendente. Non sia mai detto che lui non fosse uno che imparava in fretta quando contava. Non passò molto tempo prima che il bacio si trasformasse in qualcosa di completamente diverso, esigente e bisognoso, le mani che erano state gentili, ora erano rudi e avide.

“Vieni con me,” sussurrò Tony contro la sua guancia mentre si staccava, le pupille completamente scure, le sue mani che si aggrappavano strettamente alle braccia di Steve, e lui sapeva che Tony si era reso conto che quello era un addio. Tony premette la testa contro il petto di Steve, la voce che usciva in una supplica angosciata. "Sarebbe molto più facile se lo facessi."

“Tu… tu sai... che non posso… farlo”, Steve riuscì a dire tra il cercare abbastanza aria per le parole. “Devo andare dalla squadra, Tony. Mi aspetteranno."

“Andremo insieme. Dopo. Presto. È così che dovrebbe essere, lo sai,” premette Tony, suonando allo stesso tempo ansioso ed esigente. “Vieni con me, Steve. Questa è l'ultima volta che te lo chiederò", disse Tony. Stava osservando il viso di Steve con una tale intensità che Steve dovette lottare per ricordare perché non poteva semplicemente fare come chiedeva Tony.

“Non posso, Tony. Mi dispiace. Io... dopo... ti troverò, se è... voglio dire se vorrai ancora... ” Steve balbettò. Tony stava fissando Steve con una tristezza quasi affettuosa, se una cosa del genere fosse possibile, e a Steve gli ricordò sua madre, in piedi sulla soglia, una delusione non sorpresa quando tornava a casa con l'ennesimo labbro insanguinato.

“Allora questo è un addio. Per ora," si corresse rapidamente Tony, inclinando la testa e increspando le labbra a qualcosa nascosto dalla comprensione di Steve. Consegnò a Steve il suo zaino e si voltò per partire verso la foresta, parallelamente al muro mentre procedeva. "Ricorda", gridò mentre si allontanava. "Se ti capitasse di vedere i soldati Stark. Ricorda. Di' loro che sei un Avenger. E cerca di non uccidere nessuno di loro, se puoi evitarlo. Sarebbe un po’ scomodo."

"Farò del mio meglio," disse Steve ironicamente alla ritirata di Tony, scuotendo un po' la testa. Un minuto prima l'uomo lo stava baciando come se nient'altro importasse e quello dopo stava per andarsene con poco più di un addio mentre Steve si stava ancora riprendendo sia dal bacio che dalla perdita imminente.

"Steve", chiamò di nuovo Tony, fermandosi dopo essersi allontanato di qualche passo, tornando ancora da Steve. “Ricorda quello che hai detto. Che nulla cambierà questo. Tra di noi. Non importa cosa. Non cambierà neanche per me, così lo sai."

“Lo ricordo, Tony. Vai. Stai attento. Ti… ti troverò, poi. Dopo?" Chiese Steve, odiando l’incertezza della sua voce. Tony si voltò, infine, e Steve vide qualcosa che sembrava trepidazione e anticipazione sul volto dell'altro uomo.

"Rivederti è tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare", rispose Tony, fissandolo con lo stesso miscuglio di speranza e preoccupazione che Steve era sicuro si riflettessero anche su di lui. Tony se n'era andato senza un'altra parola, lasciando Steve lì in piedi, circondato dalla sua spada e dallo scudo a terra, stringendo il suo zaino e rendendosi conto che Tony non gli aveva risposto affatto.

Steve lo guardò finché Tony non fu completamente oscurato dalla foresta. Aspettò, più a lungo di quanto avrebbe dovuto, solo per essere sicuro che non sarebbe tornato, però non credeva davvero che Tony avrebbe improvvisamente cambiato idea, non una volta che si fosse imposto su qualcosa. A volte la sua testardaggine era paragonabile alla sua. Si voltò per dare un ultimo sguardo al percorso che Tony aveva intrapreso qualche istante prima. Lo stomaco gli brontolava per la fame e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto trovare presto del cibo. Si chiese se Tony avrebbe finalmente mangiato bene quella sera, ripensando alle sue discussioni sui biscotti come se fossero un affronto personale.

Adesso poteva camminare più velocemente, poiché non doveva rallentare il passo per Tony. Una volta avuto un po' di spazio dalla schiacciante presenza di Tony, Steve si rese conto di avere pochissimi dubbi sul fatto che Tony avrebbe avuto successo nel convincere il capitano Rhodes del complotto contro Stane, e sperava solo che il Capitano Rhodes si dimostrasse degno della fiducia di Tony come sembrava credere. Era in gioco troppo per rischiare che le informazioni cadessero nelle mani sbagliate, il che gli fece ripensare a Fury e al suo possibile coinvolgimento. Si chiese brevemente cosa avrebbe potuto imparare Bruce dall'ex esperto di spionaggio, anche se onestamente dubitava che Fury gli rivelasse molto, involontariamente o meno. Natasha, forse, avrebbe potuto leggerlo meglio, ma il tempo era contro di loro in tutto questo.

Fu attento a percorrere un sentiero diverso da quello da cui erano venuti, camminando a passo leggero e cauto come era stato addestrato, lasciando il minor numero possibile di prove del suo passaggio. In vari punti, ritornò indietro, camminando lungo la sua scia per confondere chiunque potesse tentare di seguirlo, preferendo le rocce e i torrenti quando poteva, evitando la terra soffice che avrebbe lasciato tracce.

Non molto tempo dopo essersi allontanato da dove lui e Tony si erano separati, sentì i cavalli in lontananza, i nitriti e il morbido, ritmico battito di zoccoli che colpiva il terreno che conosceva fin troppo bene. Un buon numero di loro, pensò, ed erano su tutti i lati, ne era sicuro. Rhodes non metteva su un’esposizione senza alcun motivo, si rese conto. Per qualche ragione, Rhodes stava inviando quasi tutto il suo battaglione a cercare Steve. Era sorprendente che avrebbe lasciato le proprietà di Ellis così indifese solo per inseguire un soldato nemico, ma era del tutto possibile che il mastio fosse stato nuovamente fortificato con truppe aggiuntive dall'ultima volta che Steve aveva sentito parlare delle forze di Rhodes. Si chiese cosa ne pensasse Tony di tutto ciò, se fosse stato sorpreso dallo zelo o dalla speranza di Rhodes che avesse avuto successo, dato che Tony aveva voluto così ardentemente che andasse con lui. Per quanto fosse stato allettante accettare, Steve sapeva che non era probabile che Rhodes lo avrebbe perdonato come aveva fatto Tony.

Steve si abbassò tra i cespugli e rimase dov'era, ascoltando attentamente a lungo, cercando di determinare la direzione precisa da cui arrivavano i suoni. Era quasi impossibile da discernere, anche se sentiva che si stavano avvicinando mentre la notte avanzava, i suoni stavano diventando più distinti. In lontananza, vide le fiaccole danzare tra gli alberi come i fuochi fatui della palude che sua madre diceva gli avrebbero cambiato il destino se li avesse seguiti nelle loro case.

Ripensò alla certezza di Tony di poter convincere Rhodes che Steve non era una minaccia, e non poté fare a meno di desiderare di essere stato lì per vedere la discussione che doveva aver avuto luogo quando Rhodes aveva insistito sul fatto che, no, Tony, doveva davvero cercare il soldato nemico in agguato nelle loro terre con informazioni vitali, e poi si sentì un po' in colpa per l'impulso. Tony pensava che Steve credesse il meglio delle persone, ma la certezza di Tony su come avrebbe reagito il Capitano Rhodes, la sua fede che il suo Re avrebbe sistemato le cose... era umiliante, in un certo senso. Dal momento che Tony discusse con tanta veemenza contro Pierce, facendo eco a molte preoccupazioni che Steve nutriva da mesi, lui si era rifiutato di lasciare che la sua mente pensasse troppo oltre scoprendo ulteriori informazioni, ma ora, mentre si accovacciava in basso, piantando il suo scudo a terra, così non catturava la luce, non poté fare a meno di lasciare che la sua mente vagasse sul significato di tutto ciò.

Sapeva cosa voleva Tony da lui, a volte sembrava farlo con una sorta di disperazione maniacale. Steve lo intendeva sul serio quando aveva detto a Tony che il giuramento non significava semplicemente dichiararsi lealtà ad un particolare signore. Almeno, era così per lui. Quando diceva quelle parole, voleva intendere ognuna di esse, e non sapeva se poteva farlo con il Re, se l'uomo fosse vivo. Una volta non gliene sarebbe importato molto, ma ora, anche se solo per il bene di Tony, sperava che Natasha avesse ragione, e il Re poteva essere trovato.

Non era che dipendesse solo da lui, anche se aveva notato che a Tony piaceva mettere l'intera decisione nelle mani di Steve. Il giuramento doveva essere accettato, dopo tutto, ed era molto più probabile, nonostante le rassicurazioni di Tony, che il Re avrebbe mandato molti di loro ai lavori forzati per i loro crimini contro la Corona, e questo se fosse propenso alla misericordia. Tony viveva in un mondo in cui poteva risolvere le cose solo a pensarci. Steve viveva in un mondo in cui alcune cose non potevano essere sistemate, non importava quanto ci provassi.

Mentre camminava, non poté fare a meno di lasciare che la sua mente si spostasse verso un futuro che non aveva creduto possibile, ma ora sembrava, se non a portata di mano, almeno visibile in lontananza. Tony sarebbe abbastanza ben noto in città, almeno tra i soldati. Trovare il fabbricante di armi del Re non poteva essere così difficile, sebbene quando Nat una volta provò a spiegare il numero di persone che vivevano in città, Steve era a malapena riuscito a capacitarsi di quel tipo di numero, non quando era cresciuto conoscendo i nomi di tutti in città, i loro parenti e antenati familiari come i suoi. Doveva esserci un modo per fargli ricevere un messaggio, e si spera, un giorno, di ritrovarlo quando tutto questo sarebbe finito, anche se quel possibile futuro sembrava poco più che un'increspatura sul fondo di un pozzo, indistinto e fugace.

Camminò per ore, a lungo nella notte che gli dava copertura, anche se dovette fare di tutto per stare lontano dai cavalieri che ancora punteggiavano la foresta. Furono ostacolati dal denso sottobosco, incapaci di raggiungere le parti più profonde della foresta in cui Steve poteva viaggiare con relativa facilità. La foresta sembrava più grande ora che era solo, pensò, tagliando la strada attraverso un boschetto di viti che si erano attorcigliati sopra i cespugli bassi che punteggiavano il terreno. Il mondo sembrava più grande, a dire il vero, o si sentiva lui più piccolo, non ne era sicuro. Non si era reso conto di quanto spazio Tony occupasse fino a quando non era più lì. In varie occasioni durante la notte, si ritrovava a lanciare uno sguardo al suo fianco, quasi aspettandosi di vedere un groviglio di capelli scuri che ondeggiavano accanto a lui, o apriva la bocca per indicare il nido di un gufo rannicchiato nella cavità di un ramo morto, perché Tony sembrava affascinato da cose semplici che Steve aveva smesso da tempo di vedere davvero.

Steve alla fine si riposò per la notte, rannicchiato contro parte di un tronco d'albero marcio. Ascoltava i suoni dei cavalli che erano stati i suoi compagni costanti per tutta la notte, si fecero lentamente più distanti, svanendo nel resto dei rumori della foresta che si svegliava mentre il sole iniziava la sua ascesa. Mordicchiò alcuni dei funghi bianchi che aveva raccolto in precedenza, la carnosa consistenza fu abbastanza soddisfacente. Pensava di essere arrivato abbastanza in profondità nelle terre detenute da Fury che qualunque forza avesse inviato il Capitano Rhodes a cercarlo, non avrebbero osato seguirlo, ma era stato bello sentire il loro eco finalmente silenzioso. Non importava quanto Rhodes volesse reclamare un Avenger come prigioniero, non era probabile che si avventurasse troppo lontano nelle terre di Fury o rischiasse di innescare un'altra scaramuccia che non gli sembrava particolarmente gradita.

Raccolse zaino, spada e scudo e riprese il suo ritmo mentre camminava, desideroso di raggiungere il santuario di Stephen. Camminò per il resto del percorso il più velocemente possibile, vivendo di ciò che poteva trovare e passando lunghe ore di passi erranti immaginando il quasi impossibile: una vita con Tony dopo che tutto questo fosse finito. Non pensava ancora che vivere in città fosse un obiettivo realistico, ma forse Tony sarebbe disposto a seguirlo in un luogo più lontano, da qualche parte dove la giustizia del Re era improbabile che lo raggiungesse.

Steve non perse l'ironia di essere ormai tutt'altro che in lotta per un Re che aveva rinnegato, ma quello sembrava fosse il caso. L'aveva ribaltato nella sua mente, e non riusciva a scuotere quell’assoluta certezza di Tony che il Re non aveva mai dato quell'ordine, non aveva mai voluto che ciò che era successo a Brookland accadesse, anche se non riusciva a capire perché Pierce si fosse opposto, se potesse credere almeno a Fury.

E quello cosa faceva di lui? Considerando che lui stesso era stato ingannato da Pierce, non poteva considerare il Re responsabile dell'inganno di Stane. Ciò non significava che il Re avesse fatto tutto nel modo giusto, ma sapeva abbastanza del comando da sapere che nessun leader l’avesse mai fatto. I lunghi chilometri di cammino verso il santuario furono pieni di pensieri di una vita con Tony alternati a come conciliare i suoi sentimenti per il Re, in qualche modo i due diventavano così confusi da quasi equivalere alla stessa cosa.

Impiegò quasi una settimana per raggiungere il santuario di Strange, un tempio una volta, molti secoli fa, ora parzialmente in rovina e in decomposizione, i suoi muri di pietra grigia erano rovesciati e fatiscenti, ma in qualche modo emanava ancora un'aria soprannaturale. Quando Steve bussò alla grande porta di legno, rispose Bruce, e c’era un enorme sospiro di sollievo sui suoi lineamenti quando vide Steve. "Ce l'hai fatta, grazie agli Dei", disse Bruce. "Stavo iniziando a chiedermi..."

"Rhodes ha inviato i cavalieri a cercarmi", Steve rispose alla domanda non posta. “Sembrava che l’intero battaglione fosse là fuori a cercare. Ho dovuto prendermi il mio tempo, assicurarmi di evitarli, e poi non volevo spiegare a Fury perché non sono andato direttamente da lui o da Pierce.”

"Non volevi correre a dire a Rhodes che sei un Avenger?" Bruce gli chiese con un sorriso che sembrava un po' forzato, la tensione dell'attesa evidente sui lineamenti dell'altro uomo.

"Lo conserverò per tempi molto più disperati", rispose Steve, restituendo il sorriso. Si guardò intorno nella stanza interna del santuario mentre entrava, una specie di cucina, con pentole e padelle, piccoli e delicati barattoli di vetro prezioso, una grande pentola sopra un piccolo fuoco, gorgogliante di qualche miscela nociva, ed erbe che si asciugavano dal soffitto. Riconobbe del rosmarino, del timo e dei rametti di trifoglio, sebbene molti degli altri gli fossero estranei. Alcune candele accese sul tavolo e sul banco da lavoro, inviando ombre che giocavano sulle pareti. Steve si chiese se l'effetto fosse intenzionale. Non lo avrebbe detto a Strange. “Hai saputo qualcosa da Fury? Qualche idea di dove potrebbe rientrare in tutto questo?"

“Non era nemmeno lì. Nemmeno Coulson. Hill gestiva le cose, e principalmente mi ha chiesto di sapere dove fossi e cosa diavolo pensassimo di fare vagando per metà del Regno. Sai, il solito”, rispose Bruce, sebbene Steve potesse sentire la nota di preoccupazione che c’era nella voce di Bruce. L'assenza di Fury non andava bene né a Bruce né a Steve. Di certo non lo aveva previsto. Cosa avrebbe potuto attirarlo fuori in quel momento, quando il capitano Rhodes era così vicino e il Regno si stava avvicinando inesorabilmente al caos in assenza del Re. Era strano, per non dire altro.

“Dove sono tutti gli altri? Dobbiamo capire dove andremo da qui. Sono ansioso di sentire quello che tutti gli altri hanno da riferire”, chiese Steve, guardando avanti e indietro per la stanza, chiedendosi se forse gli altri fossero andati a caccia per cercare di rifornire la dispensa di Stephen.

Il volto di Bruce si oscurò, e si passò una mano sulla nuca, e Steve osservò come il dottore lo guardò con disagio. "Beh," iniziò Bruce, corrugando la fronte in un'espressione preoccupata. “In realtà Cap, sei il primo ad arrivare. Dopo di me, intendo."

"Cosa?" chiese Steve bruscamente, l'allarme si fece strada rapidamente attraverso di lui. Erano passate quasi due settimane da quando Bucky si era separato da loro. Un sacco di tempo per Bucky per trovare Clint e Natasha, se avessero finito la loro missione, o di venire qui da solo, se non avessero finito. Bucky non avrebbe aspettato così tanto che si mostrassero, non così vicino al campo di Pierce. A meno che qualcosa non andasse.

"Nessuno?" Il suo stomaco si agitò, serrandosi con uno spasmo di paura per l'implicazione. Thor potrebbe ancora stare con Jane, ed era possibile che Clint e Natasha fossero ancora occupati con qualsiasi incarico Pierce li avesse richiamati al suo campo, ma Bucky? Bucky non avrebbe aspettato così a lungo, non quando sapeva che Steve sarebbe venuto qui, aspettandosi di trovarlo. Dannazione. Lo stomaco di Steve si agitava, improvvisamente acido con la realizzazione di ciò che probabilmente significava. Posò la sua spada e lo scudo vicino alla porta del santuario e si diresse verso la piccola panchina per sedersi. Era sfinito e affamato, e aveva metà della foresta incollata nella sua pelle, o almeno così sembrava, ma non c'era altra scelta da fare, non proprio. Non poteva lasciare Bucky a qualunque sorte gli fosse capitata per mano di Pierce, non quando sapevano tutto, ma sapevano chi fosse veramente Pierce. Per un momento, Steve rimase seduto lì al lungo tavolo a cavalletto, i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo e la testa piegata tra le mani.

“Chiedi a Stephen se posso avere del cibo e dell'acqua fresca. È circa una settimana di marcia verso il campo di Pierce da qui. Qualunque cosa possa mettere da parte, sarebbe apprezzata. Digli che gli sarò debitore”, disse Steve stoicamente mentre finalmente alzava la testa. La preoccupazione per Bucky si fece strada attraverso di lui, sebbene i suoi muscoli fossero ancora stanchi e stavano già tremando di protesta al pensiero di camminare ancora di più.

"Steve... so cosa stai pensando, ma James non vorrebbe assolutamente che tu lo facessi", Bruce gli disse.

“È tornato indietro perché gliel’ho detto io, Bruce. Se è successo qualcosa... Non posso lasciarlo lì”, scattò Steve contro Bruce, la sua voce era quasi un grido nella piccola stanza, poi immediatamente si sentì male per il suo comportamento. Era arrabbiato con gli Dei, con le circostanze, con Pierce... per la perdita di un futuro in cui aveva appena iniziato a credere, ma non poteva prendersela con Bruce. Trasse un respiro profondo, ma fece poco per aiutare a calmare la sua mente frenetica. "Mi dispiace. Era fuori luogo."

"So che sei preoccupato", disse Bruce con attenzione. “Ma James è tornato perché è un soldato, e Clint e Nat avevano bisogno di aiuto. Senti, non sai nemmeno se quello che sospettiamo di Pierce sia vero” Bruce ribadì. “Forse doveva solo fare rapporto. Molte cose potrebbero aver trattenuto James, Steve. Tu stesso hai detto che dovevi prenderti il tuo tempo per evitare le truppe di Rhodes. Non trovare la peggior conclusione possibile aggrappandoti a questa perché sei preoccupato."

“Non così tanto. Non sarebbe stato via così a lungo, non se fosse stato libero di andarsene. Dai, Bruce, ovviamente eri sconvolto quando sono arrivato qui. Sai che c’è qualcosa che non va, dannazione. Non posso sedermi qui e aspettare, aggrappandomi alla speranza mentre Bucky…” Steve s’interruppe, passandosi una mano frenetica tra i capelli e rifiutandosi di lasciare che la sua mente pensasse a quella possibilità.

"Aspetta Thor, allora", sostenne Bruce. “Potrebbe aiutare. Diavolo, Nat e Clint potrebbero presentarsi in qualsiasi momento."

“O potrebbero essere nella cella accanto a Bucky. E sai che non abbiamo idea di quanto tempo Thor starà via. Non si attiene esattamente a nessun tipo di programma. Bucky potrebbe essere morto se ci sedessimo in attesa che l’aiuto cada dagli Dei”, scattò Steve, poi prese un respiro. "Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, ma devo provare, Bruce. Non posso... è il mio migliore amico. Questa è la nostra squadra, i nostri amici di cui stiamo parlando. Tutta questa faccenda... Pierce e Schmidt…" Steve iniziò, poi si fermò e abbassò la testa tra le mani. “Io l’ho portato qui, a questo. Ho scelto io Pierce. Se questo finisce con Bucky che muore perché io... perché io ho scelto male, allora non... devo solo andare, Bruce. Devo provare”, disse Steve. Bruce fece un lungo respiro e lo fece uscire lentamente.

“Anche James ha fatto la sua scelta, Steve. Tutti noi l'abbiamo fatto. Forse avrai notato che non siamo esattamente proprio facili da influenzare," disse Bruce con un sorriso triste e ironico. “E tutti conosciamo i rischi. Anche James. Steve. Non vorrebbe che tu lo facessi,” ripeté Bruce.

"Non otteniamo sempre ciò che vogliamo", replicò Steve, pensando agli occhi scuri e alle promesse che non erano destinate ad essere tenute dopo tutto, mentre lasciava andare qualcosa che aveva appena iniziato ad afferrare. Era stato il sogno di uno sciocco, comunque, davvero. Lo aveva sempre saputo. Forse quello era il motivo per cui non era stato in grado di dire le parole a Tony, parole che avrebbero reso vaghe promesse sussurrate fin troppo reali. "Non puoi pensare seriamente che io possa semplicemente sedermi qui e aspettarli, sperando che tutto funzioni? Quando mai succede a noi, Bruce?" Domandò Steve senza allegria.

"So che non posso dissuaderti da questo, ma sai che se hai ragione su Pierce, questo è probabilmente un viaggio di sola andata", disse Bruce, con voce pesante e bassa nell'oscurità del santuario di Strange.

"Lo so", rispose Steve, chiudendo gli occhi contro l'improvvisa esplosione di tristezza e perdita che minacciava di metterlo in ginocchio. Tony. Tutto ciò a cui aveva pensato mentre arrivava qui, tutti i suoi piani, la piccola fetta di speranza che lo aveva sostenuto durante il viaggio, sembravano svanire, come la scrittura scarabocchiata sulla sabbia leccata via da onda dopo onda. "Ma è una mia scelta."

Bruce insistette perché si riposasse, almeno per la notte, nonostante le sue proteste per il fatto che stesse bene. Si addormentò a tavola, un pezzo di pane caldo e croccante che formava un cuscino, come se Bruce avesse bisogno di ulteriori prove che fosse nel giusto. Steve partì alle prime luci dell’alba, ringraziando Strange per la sua ospitalità e abbracciando Bruce forte. Non voleva incontrare gli occhi di Bruce, sapendo che avrebbe trovato nient'altro che tristezza e trepidazione lì, anche se sentiva di doverlo almeno all'uomo che aveva fatto così tanto per lui.

“Resta qui per un'altra settimana, almeno. Se succede qualcosa... se non ce la facciamo, cerca di trovare gli altri", ordinò Steve non volendo esprimere a parole quello che entrambi stavano pensando. "Raccontagli di Pierce e Schmidt. Vedi se Natasha ricorda quali libri Pierce porta con sé. Se lo fa, prova a dare queste informazioni a Tony. Non può essere così difficile trovare il produttore di armi del Re. Lui ha il messaggio di Schmidt", gli disse Steve, senza preoccuparsi di ammettere di aver memorizzato i numeri, incerto sul bene che farebbe a questo punto.

Bruce annuì solennemente e Steve sentì il peso dello sguardo di Bruce seguirlo mentre se ne andava. "Che gli Dei ti accompagnino, Steve."

"Anche a te, Bruce", rispose Steve meccanicamente, anche se dubitava di averlo mai voluto dire di più.


	28. Capitolo 13 - II Parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaoo a tuttiii!! Scusate il ritardo, ma non sono riuscita a pubblicare prima >.<  
> Volevo avvisarvi anche che in questo capitolo ci saranno delle scene di tortura e violenza.  
> Spero che comunque la storia vi stia piacendo. Buona letturaa!!

Gli ci vollero cinque giorni, non i soliti sette per raggiungere l'accampamento di Pierce. Per ovvie ragioni, si era affrettato, anche se il percorso era tanto più veloce grazie in gran parte delle sue mappe, che lo avevano guidato ai migliori percorsi da utilizzare. Trascorse la sera del suo arrivo costeggiando i bordi del campo, sperando che trovasse qualche segno di Bucky, dargli un colpetto dietro la testa e ritornare al santuario senza che nessuno sapesse mai nulla, ma non era destino. Né Clint né Natasha si materializzarono, sebbene sapesse che stava facendo palesare abbastanza bene la sua presenza che se fossero stati in agguato, lo avrebbero notato.

Si avvicinò quanto poteva alle celle della prigione, una piccola struttura tozza di pietra appena fuori dal campo, uno dei pochi edifici fortificati che Pierce aveva ordinato di costruire, usato solo per i prigionieri di maggior valore e l’occasionale soldato ribelle che oltrepassava il limite, invece la maggior parte dei prigionieri di battaglia erano semplicemente tenuti in catene e legati in mezzo al campo, sotto una pesante guardia. Non riusciva a vedere alcuna guardia nelle celle, il che gli diceva che molto probabilmente non erano occupate. C'erano altri posti nel campo in cui un prigioniero poteva essere trattenuto, ovviamente, ma sentiva un formicolio ripensandoci. Niente di tutto ciò sembrava giusto.

Era mattina presto dopo la sua tranquilla ricognizione della notte prima, quando sentì i cavalieri avvicinandosi al punto in cui si riposava, trotterellando lentamente. Voci forti e sconcertate abbastanza da dirgli che si trovava nelle terre detenute da Pierce. Si avvicinò abbastanza da riconoscere Rumlow, alla guida di una delle squadre d’assalto di Pierce di pattuglia. Sapeva che le squadre d’assalto erano altamente addestrate e pesantemente armate, fedeli a Pierce. Alcuni degli altri membri sembravano familiari, sebbene alcuni gli fossero sconosciuti.

Era un buon momento come un altro, suppose, uscendo nella radura dove i cavalieri camminavano con disinvoltura, scambiando insulti e storie, molti sembravano concentrarsi su quella che doveva essere stata una recente battaglia contro le forze di Stark. Non poté fare a meno di sussultare mentre descrivevano l'incontro, sembravano godere dei dettagli cruenti. Aveva incontrato Rumlow solo di sfuggita, ma non aveva mai pensato a lui come qualcosa di diverso da un buon soldato, almeno fino ad allora.

“Quel branco di femminucce che marciano con la loro stupida fottuta bandiera... hai visto quello stronzo che pensava di spararmi con il suo arco? Ha! Tremava così tanto, il piccolo coglione non è riuscito nemmeno a prendere la maledetta freccia”, raccontò uno di loro. “La sua testa sembrava davvero bella alla fine della mia lancia." L'intero corpo di Steve sussultò, teso mentre le parole dell'uomo e le loro implicazioni si riversavano su di lui.

"Mi è piaciuto come quel piccolo Lord strillava", disse quello che Steve riconobbe come Rollins. "Un uomo grande e coraggioso che cavalca per salvare la sua fortezza. Heh, non penso che avesse mai cavalcato un cavallo con tutta quell’armatura prima. Beh, alla fine ha supplicato bene. Tipo quando sono tutti eleganti, formali e stronzi. ‘Siamo qui per trattare! Non potete farlo!’ Cazzone. Pensava che fosse fottutamente intoccabile a causa di uno stupido pezzo di stoffa. Non è stato così intoccabile..."

"Ehi," lo interruppe Rumlow. "Da dove diavolo vieni?" chiese, rivolgendosi a Steve. Sentendo le loro parole, Steve avrebbe scelto di svanire nel bosco, se avesse avuto la possibilità, ma era troppo tardi, era troppo esposto.

"Rumlow", replicò Steve in modo uniforme, tenendo la mano avvolta attorno all'impugnatura e lo scudo posizionato davanti al suo corpo. Ogni parte di lui sembrava vibrare di rabbia, sebbene attaccare un gruppo di otto membri della squadra d’assalto a cavallo, sarebbe stata follia di primissimo ordine. Non poteva essere certo dello stato di Bucky, o di Clint e Natasha. Quanto Pierce potesse sapere o sospettare era un mistero. Non aveva altra scelta che recitare la parte, almeno per ora, e sperare che Pierce fosse all’oscuro.

“Beh, guarda un po’ chi si vede, il buon Capitano! Quanto tempo, Cap”, rispose Rumlow con una cordialità che era chiaramente falsa.

“Devo fare rapporto a Pierce. Tuttavia, non mi dispiacerebbe un po' di compagnia per il resto del viaggio, se non è troppo disturbo”, disse Steve con un semplice sorriso. "È passato molto tempo da quando sono stato da queste parti."

"Sì, certo, Cap. Felice di accontentare”, rispose Rumlow, non sembrando particolarmente felice. "Scommetto che hai delle storie da raccontare, eh?" Chiese Rumlow, cercando una casualità che probabilmente non avrebbe mai potuto gestire.

“Non c'era molto da trovare, come si è scoperto. Tuttavia, dovrei riferirlo prima a Pierce”, disse Steve con attenzione. Non era sicuro di quanto profondamente Rumlow potesse essere coinvolto nei piani di Pierce e Schmidt, anche se sapeva che le squadre d’assalto riferivano direttamente a Pierce. Rumlow e gli altri avevano semplicemente trovato uno sfogo per la loro crudeltà o erano più coinvolti di quanto Steve avrebbe sospettato?

“Parke, dai a Cap il tuo cavallo. Puoi fare amicizia con Ward”, ordinò Rumlow. “O tornare indietro e spiegare a Pierce perché sei in ritardo, è una tua scelta”, disse Rumlow, quando sembrava che l'uomo che si chiamava Parke avrebbe potuto obiettare.

"Grazie," ammise Steve, aspettando che i membri della squadra d’assalto si spostassero prima di montare. Si spostò un po' in sella, non abituato a stare seduto a cavallo dopo lunghi mesi, ma era una vecchia abilità, una che tornava facilmente quando ne avevi bisogno, una volta che i tuoi muscoli accettavano il cambiamento. "Hai visto Bucky in giro?" Steve non poté fare a meno di chiedere. “È tornato prima di me. Speravo di incontrarlo dopo aver visto Pierce.”

“Non l'ho visto, Cap. Chiederò in giro però. Siamo stati via molto spesso ultimamente, quindi sarebbe potuto arrivare mentre eravamo in missione. Ci sono un sacco di posti dove qualcuno potrebbe sparire nel campo, lo sai”, rispose Rumlow, lanciando uno sguardo a Steve alle sue spalle.

“Se lo vedi, fagli sapere che lo sto cercando. Mi troverà", rispose Steve. Steve sospettava fortemente che l'unico che Rumlow avrebbe informato del desiderio di Steve di trovare Bucky fosse Pierce, sebbene non potesse dire con certezza cosa gli avesse messo in mente quel pensiero. Forse il modo in cui Rumlow aveva detto quanto fosse facile per le persone sparire. Uno strano giro di parole, scelto troppo attentamente per non essere intenzionale. Si guardò intorno verso i membri della squadra d’assalto a cavallo, tutti armati fino ai denti con varie armi, con crescente disagio. Non c’era nulla da fare allora, però. Non aveva altra scelta che seguirlo per il momento.

Percorsero il resto del viaggio per il campo di Pierce in silenzio, rotto solo dall’occasionale chiacchiericcio tra gli uomini, anche se molto meno colorite di quanto avessero fatto prima di notare l'arrivo di Steve. Le loro parole turbinavano ancora nella testa di Steve, la portata era chiara. Attaccare un Lord e la sua scorta sotto una bandiera di tregua? Era il tipo di cosa che una volta avrebbe immediatamente portato all'attenzione di Pierce, ma ora... ora non era sicuro che non stessero agendo secondo gli ordini, dati esplicitamente o altro.

Steve sentì gli odori familiari del campo prima di vederlo. Fumo e sudore, e altri odori meno deliziosi, ma tale era la natura della vita nel campo. Vide i primi viticci fluttuare pigramente verso il cielo mentre superavano una delle basse colline che coprivano la regione. Poco dopo, la radura si aprì in un grande campo, punteggiato da centinaia di tende di un colore che Steve pensava semplicemente fosse color terra, dal momento che il marrone non sembrava abbastanza descrittivo, e migliaia di uomini, semplicemente seduti attorno, aspettando di occupare il tempo. La maggior parte dei soldati dormiva per terra, attorno ai fuochi, mentre agli ufficiali venivano offerte tende. I cavalieri, anche se ce n'erano solo alcuni, avevano tende più grandi, più vicine all'enorme tenda a doppia campana di Pierce con i suoi colori, verde, oro e nero, una bandiera che sventolava in alto con il sigillo dello scudo di Pierce.

“Ti troveremo una tenda vuota, Cap. Fai sapere a Pierce che sei qui. Sono sicuro che vorrà parlarti il prima possibile”, gli disse Rumlow.

"Grazie", rispose Steve, mantenendo il suo tono uniforme e leggero. "Potrei usare l'occasione per ripulirmi prima" disse, guardandosi intorno e facendo il punto senza lasciare che lo sguardo indugiasse troppo a lungo su qualsiasi cosa. Più uomini, pensò. Più di quanto ricordasse comunque. Non troppi di più, non abbastanza da sembrare particolarmente evidente. Facilmente spiegabile come nuove reclute, tranne che non lo erano, Steve pensò di smontare e restituire le redini del cavallo a Parke. I ranghi non erano pieni di musi verdi che si univano ad una ribellione o agricoltori che avevano perso terre e avevano poche altre opzioni, Steve notò. Questi erano soldati, che tenevano le loro armi con mani esperte, seduti attorno al fuoco nel modo in cui i soldati sedevano rilassati, ma con una prontezza diffidente in agguato sotto la superficie che ben conosceva.

Rumlow lo indirizzò verso una tenda non occupata vicino al centro del campo, e sollevò il lembo e sbirciò dentro, annuendo di nuovo in segno di ringraziamento mentre Rumlow si voltava per dare una lunga occhiata all’interno. Cercando quali armi avrebbero potuto essere state lasciate all'interno, pensò Steve. Voleva sapere a cosa aveva accesso. Sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non andava in questo. Rumlow era tutta sollecitudine assolutamente falsa, anche se non riusciva ad indicare che cosa lo infastidisse così tanto delle azioni di Rumlow. Tranne il fatto che Steve era abbastanza sicuro che se avesse cercato semplicemente di uscire dal campo proprio allora, non ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Steve raccolse una piccola ciotola di metallo che era insieme alle altre accanto al fuoco che bruciava al centro delle tende. Conteneva una pozza di grasso di sego, e prese una delle strisce della sua vecchia coperta dal suo zaino. Si ritrovò ad esitare un momento, qualcosa che gli pungeva dietro gli occhi mentre immergeva il pezzo di stoffa stracciato nel grasso, dandogli fuoco. Non c'era posto per i sentimenti lì, lo sapeva, ma per un momento, mentre schizzava nel grasso e scintillava di luce, sembrava un presagio di cose a venire. Si scosse, cercando di liberare la mente da pensieri inutili e si rifugiò nella tenda. Alzò la luce e vide che c'era una coperta e una piccola bacinella piena d'acqua in un angolo della tenda, un secchio nell'altro per usi ovvi.

Andò prima verso l’acqua, usando la tazza di legno accanto per saziare la sua sete. Steve sollevò un pezzo di stoffa di cuoio e trovò alcuni dei biscotti duri sotto, ne prese uno e lo masticò con gratitudine, anche se non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso pensando alla probabile reazione di Tony a un simile pasto. Legò una dei lembi della tenda per fare più luce e posò lo scudo nell'angolo opposto. Si slacciò la cintura, rimuovendo la spada dal fodero e appoggiandola contro il tessuto teso della tenda accanto al suo scudo. Prese il coltello dal suo zaino e immerse il bordo nel grasso di sego, lasciandolo raffreddare prima di applicarlo sul collo e sul viso dove la barba era spuntata, disegnando la linea della gola, le guance e il mento a memoria.

Una volta ben rasato, usò il resto dell'acqua per lavarsi al meglio. Non aveva vestiti per cambiarsi, e sapeva come doveva sembrare, ma non c'era nulla da fare al riguardo. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, appiattendoli e desiderando di avere le mani ferme di Natasha a tagliarli per lui. Non c'era altro da fare che aspettare allora, sperando che l'oscurità offrisse la possibilità di esplorare il campo e vedere se riusciva a trovare Bucky. Portò fuori l'acqua sporca per gettarla nella terra asciutta, notando almeno tre membri della squadra d'assalto nel raggio di dieci metri dalla sua tenda, guardando ovunque tranne lui. Tornò dentro e tirò fuori il suo rotolo di mappe dallo zaino, si sedette sul terreno duro e si sistemò per quello che era certo non sarebbe stata una lunga attesa.

Pochi istanti dopo, la testa scura di Rumlow apparve nella sua tenda aperta gridando. "Pierce vuole vederti," lo informò Rumlow. Steve si alzò immediatamente e seguì Rumlow fuori, lasciando dietro di sé la spada e lo scudo e costringendosi a non guardare indietro. Si fecero strada attraverso l'accampamento verso la grande tenda che dominava una bassa collina vicino al centro. Annuì a pochi volti familiari mentre passava, ma per il resto usò il suo tempo per prendere in considerazione lo stato delle cose, notando le pile di assi di legno in attesa che le loro punte e le piume fossero attaccate, i maestri del metallo al lavoro, anche se le lame erano impilate fino al ginocchio fuori dalle loro forge. I preparativi, quindi, pensò piuttosto noiosamente.

Rumlow trattenne un lato della tenda di Pierce per consentire a Steve di entrare. Non c’era nemmeno bisogno di abbassare la testa, c’era un grande padiglione ovale con un alto palo centrale che sollevava il tetto di qualche metro sopra la testa di Steve, dei tiranti che si estendevano dall'esterno verso terra per un ulteriore supporto. Alexander Pierce, Lord Pierce per Steve e il resto degli uomini, sedeva dietro un'enorme scrivania di legno, vestito con un semplice farsetto di pelle sopra la sua casacca e calzoni, non troppo lontano da quello che indossavano gli ufficiali, anche se di qualità più fine. Si guardò intorno per un momento, ammirando l’ambiente circostante, mentre osservava il contenuto della tenda, gli occhi che sfrecciavano sul forziere all'angolo della scrivania di Pierce, dove Steve sapeva tenesse i suoi libri. Dannazione. Era chiuso. Si fece avanti per sostare davanti alla scrivania di Pierce e si inginocchiò su un ginocchio, in attesa di sentirsi dire di potersi alzare.

“Bentornato, Capitano. So che hai un rapporto per me”, disse Pierce, appoggiandosi all'indietro sulla sua sedia e guardando Steve con uno sguardo da falco.

"Sì, mio Lord. Siamo stati in grado di mappare gran parte dei territori ancora detenuti dal Re e quelle aree in cui sta trattenendo le sue forze”, lo informò Steve, tenendo gli occhi rivolti verso il basso, concentrandosi sul modello del tappeto sotto di lui. “Quanto alla mia richiesta personale, alla quale è stato così gentile a concedermi, non abbiamo trovato nulla di rilevante a Brookland, mio Lord. I fiumi hanno bonificato molto della zona. Sembrava completamente disabitata. Ancora una volta, la ringrazio per il suo permesso di esplorarla, mio Lord. Era il destino... come sa, il destino che da molto tempo mi preoccupava." Non per la prima volta, Steve era felice di non aver informato Pierce della sua altra ragione per voler visitare Brookland. Si era detto che fosse perché non voleva deludere Pierce se la sua idea sul fatto che il canale fosse attraversabile non avesse funzionato, ma ora si chiedeva se qualcos'altro lo avesse trattenuto, quella voce interiore che raramente lo portava fuori strada dicendogli di tenere vicine quelle informazioni.

"Puoi alzarti," disse Piece secco. Steve si alzò, in piedi di fronte alla scrivania dell’uomo più piccolo, sentendosi esposto senza il suo scudo. "Sì, il destino di Brookland ha rattristato tutti, Capitano" continuò Pierce. "Hai altre mappe per me?" Chiese bruscamente Pierce.

"Sì, mio Lord", rispose Steve, prendendo il rotolo di mappe e dispiegandole sulla scrivania di Pierce. Lui mise alcuni degli oggetti più pesanti della sua scrivania sopra per tenerle piatte e li fissò.

“Questi sono ben fatti, Capitano. Sono sicuro che saranno utili alle nostre forze, anche se penso che i tuoi altri talenti possano essere di gran lunga più utili in capacità più direttive", disse Pierce con un leggero sorriso, destinato ad essere affascinante, ma Steve poteva sentire il sottotono troncato, la leggera increspatura di qualcosa di selvaggio dietro gli occhi dell'uomo. “Sono sicuro che Romanov e Barton saranno contenti di vederti quando torneranno. A proposito, dov'è il resto della tua squadra?” Chiese Pierce con calma. C'era una trappola lì, poteva sentirla, un cappio a molla coperto da foglie, in attesa che la lepre vi entrasse, anche se doveva credere a Pierce, Nat e Clint non erano ancora tornati.

“Ho mandato il Sergente Barnes a tornare qui poco dopo che Romanov e Barton sono partiti per vostro ordine, mio Lord. Ho scortato il Dottor Banner dal Generale Fury, dove è rimasto. Come sa, Thor è... un volontario. Ha sentito il bisogno di controllare la sua fidanzata, che non vedeva da tempo. Credo che sia sua intenzione ricongiungersi alla squadra il più presto possibile”, continuò Steve. "Una volta aver scortato il Dottor Banner dal Generale Fury, sono arrivato qui. Speravo di unirmi al sergente Barnes, mio Lord, e Clint e Natasha al termine della loro missione. Di solito lavoriamo sotto il comando del Generale Fury, come sapete, quindi vorrei che la squadra fosse riassegnata lì una volta che saremo riuniti. Naturalmente, con il vostro permesso, mio Lord”, Steve disse, cercando di infondere la giusta dose di deferenza nella sua voce. Pierce rimase in silenzio, lasciandolo ad indugiare e ad aspettare nella tenda, come se avesse un peso. Voleva che Steve continuasse a parlare, Steve lo sapeva. Una vecchia tattica, ma che spesso funzionava.

"Hmmm," disse Pierce speculativamente. “Rumlow ha detto che stavi cercando Barnes. Per quanto ne so, non ha ancora fatto rapporto, ma chiederò a qualcuno di controllare per te. Spero che non gli sia successo niente di brutto”, rispose Pierce, osservando Steve per qualsiasi reazione. _Sa dove_ _si trova_ _Bucky_ , pensò Steve. _Lo sa, e que_ _sta_ _è_ _un_ _a_ _specie_ _di_ _prova_ _. Que_ _st_ _o_ _è_ _un gioco per lui, sta muovendo_ _i_ _pezzi_ _in giro_ _su_ _una tavola per_ _accerchi_ _are_ _il_ _R_ _e, e noi non siamo altro che pedine._

“Questo... riguarda me, mio Lord. Con il vostro permesso, vorrei provare a localizzare il Sergente Barnes. Magari inviare un messaggio al Generale Fury con una richiesta, nel caso in cui si sia presentato lì" Steve chiese in modo uniforme, cercando di tenere il panico crescente fuori dalla sua voce.

“Capisco la tua preoccupazione per il tuo amico, Capitano. Tuttavia, la guerra non si ferma perché un uomo è in ritardo, come sono sicuro che sai. Ti ho dato il permesso di visitare Brookland come favore, ma siamo stati senza il vostro aiuto per molto tempo, Capitano," disse senza problemi Pierce. “Manderò un messaggio al Generale Fury per chiedere dove si trova Barnes, ma per ora, la cosa migliore che puoi fare è attendere il suo ritorno qui. Sono sicuro che Barnes si presenterà presto, Capitano, e tu devi essere stanco per il tuo viaggio. Per quanto riguarda la tua richiesta di ricongiungimento al Generale Fury, dovrò pensare al modo migliore di usare le abilità... uniche della tua squadra” meditò Pierce, toccandosi con un dito il mento. "Per ora, ritorna nella tua tenda e attendi le istruzioni. Sei congedato.”

"Grazie, mio Lord," replicò Steve forte e lasciò la tenda con passi attentamente controllati, esalando una volta, dopo aver percorso diversi passi. Rumlow stava aspettando proprio fuori dalla tenda dietro di lui, probabilmente ascoltando ogni parola che era stata detta.

"Com'è andata?" Chiese Rumlow incuriosito.

"Bene, immagino," disse Steve. "Perché?"

"Eh, chiedevo soltanto", rispose Rumlow. “Molte cose succedono, lo sai. Il Re è scomparso, Ross ha lanciato questi esplosivi nel nostro perimetro notte e giorno, e ora quello stronzo di Rhodes si sta muovendo. Non avrei mai pensato che se ne sarebbe andato finché non avesse avuto l'altro occhio di Fury come collana." Steve riuscì a tenere il sollievo lontano dal suo viso con la pura forza di volontà. Tony ce l'aveva fatta, per gli Dei, aveva effettivamente convinto Rhodes su Stane. Sperando che Tony stesse tornando nella capitale con Rhodes o, forse, era già lì.

"Sembra che mi sia perso molto", ammise Steve. “Lord Pierce deve avere molte cose per la testa. Sono sicuro che non ha il tempo di preoccuparsi di un soldato, ma sai com'è con i membri della tua squadra. Qualsiasi aiuto tu possa essere in grado di offrire per individuare il Sergente Barnes sarebbe apprezzato”, offrì Steve, curioso di vedere come Rumlow avrebbe reagito.

“Huh? Sì, ho controllato in giro e nessuno ha avuto sue notizie. Uno degli uomini di Lord Stern ha sentito che era in giro per il campo, però. Probabilmente starà dormendo da qualche parte,” mentì Rumlow. "Lord Hammer vuole vederti, comunque."

"Lord Pierce ha detto di aspettare nella mia tenda", ripeté Steve, guardandosi indietro.

“Ti sto solo dando il messaggio, Cap. Sentiti libero di decidere chi sarà più infastidito se lo ignori”, disse Rumlow, battendogli sulle spalle in modo quasi amichevole. Steve si guardò attorno come se fosse alle prese con la decisione. Andare a visitare Hammer gli avrebbe dato l'opportunità di vedere molto di più del campo, cercare qualsiasi cosa fuori posto. C'erano centinaia di posti in cui Bucky poteva essere tenuto, se fosse stato lì, ma di quelli, solo una manciata erano veramente probabili e Steve poteva scovare una tenda sotto guardia da un centinaio di passi. Pierce probabilmente non lo avrebbe convocato per qualche tempo, e si chiese cosa Hammer volesse da lui. Sospettava che fosse semplicemente per scoprire quali informazioni poteva ottenere, c’era sempre stata una specie di competizione tra Hammer e Stern su chi poteva baciare il culo di Pierce con più fervore.

"Suppongo di poter dedicare qualche minuto a Lord Hammer", disse Steve fingendosi riluttante.

“Fantastico, Cap. Rollins ed io verremo con te. Eravamo comunque diretti da quella parte in ogni caso", disse Rumlow, salutando l'altro uomo. Era quasi come se Pierce non si fidasse di lui, Steve pensò con ironia.

Steve e la sua scorta si fecero strada attraverso il campo fino alla tenda di Lord Hammer, che era più piccola di quella di Pierce, anche se non di molto, quasi come se fosse in quel modo solo per design. Annuì alla guardia, che infilò la testa dentro e poi aprì il risvolto per consentire a Steve di entrare. Hammer era appoggiato al fianco del letto, una gamba appoggiata al pavimento mentre l'altra distesa in cima ad uno dei tanti cuscini che ingombravano il letto. Indossava una delle tuniche di seta che preferiva, con grandi maniche a campana aperte fino al gomito mentre fingeva interesse per la lettera che chiaramente non stava leggendo, visto che era capovolta. Sir Jasper era seduto alla scrivania, apparentemente prendendo appunti di qualunque cosa stesse dicendo Hammer, anche se Steve non riusciva ad immaginare uno scenario in cui Hammer dicesse qualcosa di degno di nota. Era poco più che un inutile adulatore, la sua unica capacità era di produrre delle armi scarse, da quello che Steve poteva dire.

Steve lottò contro l'impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo e si inginocchiò, aspettando che Hammer lo riconoscesse, cosa che non sembrava avere particolare fretta di fare, Steve realizzò dopo pochi minuti. Stava parlando con Sitwell degli esplosivi apparentemente piuttosto potenti di Ross, che ora viaggiavano abbastanza lontano da minacciare il perimetro di Pierce, era piuttosto frustrato dalla mancanza di progressi delle sue invenzioni e si lamentava amaramente della sua incapacità di convincere Pierce ad assegnare più uomini ai suoi progetti.

Alla fine, come se si fosse appena accorto che Steve era lì, Hammer sollevò la gamba dal letto e si appoggiò di nuovo contro la pesante cornice di legno, gettando da parte un cuscino mentre lo faceva. "Capitano!" salutò Steve. "È così bello riaverti, anche se sembra che tu abbia portato un po' di strada con te, amico mio,” disse Hammer con un fischio, spingendosi su e camminando in cerchio attorno a Steve. Lui teneva gli occhi bassi, anche se c'era qualcosa nella sensazione degli occhi di Hammer che lo ispezionavano che gli faceva digrignare i denti. “Ho sentito che il tuo piccolo viaggio è stato uno spreco. Peccato, peccato” Hammer schioccò la lingua, prendendo la tazza di qualunque cosa gli avesse offerto Sitwell, lasciando Steve a chiedersi come facesse a saperlo già. “Tuttavia, non si sa mai, ho ragione? Si devono provare queste cose, si devono provare. So quanto ami le tue piccole mappe, i disegni e tutto il resto", disse Hammer, arrivando a stare di fronte a Steve, le punte dei suoi stivali di pelle morbida riempivano la visione di Steve, era più vicino di quanto lo ritenesse necessario, ma non era il posto per obiettare. Udì uno sbuffo soffocato da Sitwell per qualche ragione incomprensibile, ma tenne gli occhi fermamente rivolti verso il basso fino a quando non gli fu dato il permesso di guardare altrove.

Hammer rimase così per un lungo momento, poi mise una mano sulla spalla di Steve, sfiorando e tracciando la parte inferiore della sua mascella, le dita che gli sollevarono la testa, gentile, ma insistente. “Alzati, buon Capitano, alzati, ovviamente, devi stare molto scomodo così. Sulle tue ginocchia in quel modo,” supplicò Hammer, la punta della sua lingua si sporse per inumidire le labbra mentre le stringeva un paio di volte scontento. Steve si alzò e guardò l'uomo più piccolo e cercò di fermare il rossore d’imbarazzo per la franchezza del controllo di Hammer sul suo aspetto. Steve sapeva che aspetto avesse, in piedi qui in abiti strappati e macchiati di sporco e sangue, uno stivale che aveva perso il suo guardolo da qualche parte lungo la strada, anche se la derisione di qualcuno come Hammer, che raramente si sporcava le mani per qualsiasi cosa, era quasi troppo da sopportare.

“Dimmi dei tuoi viaggi, Capitano. Adoriamo sempre una bella storia, vero Sir Jasper?” Chiese Hammer. Si sedette alla scrivania, incrociando i piedi e bevendo un lungo sorso dalla sua tazza, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Steve.

"Non c'è molto da dire, mio Lord", rispose Steve facilmente. Diede un'occhiata a Sitwell, che studiò Steve con disprezzo mal nascosto. “Non rimane nulla di Brookland, anche se c'è un gregge di pecore selvaggio che sembra avere la gestione del posto", rispose Steve.

“Pecore!” Hammer sbottò, ridendo troppo forte. “Pecore selvagge, dice. Lo senti, Jasp?” chiese a Sitwell, che annuì appena, apparentemente abbastanza da soddisfare Hammer. "Sei troppo, Capitano, lo giuro. Peccato, peccato. Odio sentirlo. La vita qui al campo non è stata così interessante senza di te... e la tua, uh, squadra in giro. Ascolta, lo so che sei appena tornato e tutto, ma qualsiasi cosa di cui hai bisogno, fammelo sapere, okay?”

“Grazie, mio Lord. È molto gentile da parte vostra. Ma Lord Pierce richiederà presto la mia presenza" disse incerto Steve. Hammer sorrise, troppo largo, pensò Steve. Niente di quest'uomo era reale. All'improvviso si sentì tremendamente a disagio, e non desiderò altro di essere lontano da Hammer e il suo sorriso che aveva troppi denti e i suoi occhi che sembravano squarciare Steve. "Posso essere congedato, mio Lord?" Hammer agitò una mano in aria, che Steve prese per un ‘sì’, e raccolse una pila di lettere e mappe che erano sparpagliate a casaccio sulla scrivania. Steve fissò ciò che c’era sotto.

"Lord Hammer", disse Steve, stritolando la voce. “Siete stato così gentile da offrire la vostra assistenza. Mi chiedo, se non è troppo disturbo, se potrei prendere ciò in prestito per un po'?” disse, allungando il braccio e indicando l'oggetto sulla scrivania.

"Non pensavo che leggessi, Rogers", disse Sitwell, impilando ordinatamente i fogli che Hammer aveva spinto verso di lui.

“Non lo faccio, Sir. Non ho mai imparato. Come ha detto Lord Hammer, mi piace disegnare. Ho pensato… che.. che potrebbe avere alcune immagini che potrei usare, tutto qui. Lo trovo rilassante... la vita di un soldato offre poco. Se non ne avete bisogno per un po' di tempo, ovviamente, mio Lord”, disse Steve il più uniformemente possibile, chiedendosi come non riuscissero a sentire l’intoppo nel suo respiro o quanto forte fosse il battito del suo cuore. Anche Hammer non era esattamente un lettore, avrebbe scommesso sulla sua vita. Eppure aveva un libro, un solo libro, non molti e non era sotto chiave. Steve era certo che se fosse stato in grado di guardare, avrebbe trovato lo stesso libro che stava così a casaccio sulla scrivania di Hammer in mezzo alla collezione di Pierce, ma Hammer, essendo troppo stupido o troppo pigro, portava solo quello di cui poteva effettivamente aver bisogno con lui. Per un istinto che non capì del tutto, aggiunse: "Sarei onorato di mostrarvi i disegni quando restituirò il libro. Se volete."

Hammer prese il libro e sfogliò le pagine, guardando Steve con un sopracciglio sollevato. “Ah, perché no? Stai solo attento, Rogers. Ne avrò bisogno entro domani, non dopo, capito?” Ordinò Hammer, lasciando cadere il libro sul tavolo.

Sitwell lanciò ad Hammer uno sguardo piuttosto seccato, ma rimase in silenzio. Steve si chinò e afferrò il libro, la mano di Hammer che serpeggiò per passare sopra la sua mentre lo faceva. “Domani, Capitano. E io non vedo l'ora di discutere con te... dei tuoi disegni. Approfonditamente. Sono sicuro che puoi trovare il tempo," disse Hammer. Steve pensò di aver visto Sitwell alzare gli occhi, ma non poteva esserne sicuro perché non poteva distogliere lo sguardo da Hammer quando era rivolto direttamente a lui.

“Certo, mio Lord. Grazie", Steve rispose rapidamente, raccogliendo il libro e resistendo alla voglia di stringerlo al petto mentre qualcosa di oscuro e speculativo tremolava nello sguardo di Hammer. Steve si voltò e fece dei passi attentamente misurati fuori dalla tenda, grato quando il lembo tornò al suo posto, qualunque cosa fosse che gli aveva stretto il petto per tutto il tempo in cui era lì, rilasciò la sua presa quando fu fuori all’aria e alla luce del giorno.

Infilò il libro nella vita dei calzoni e lo coprì con la maglia, camminando attraverso il campo senza fretta, sperando di non attirare l'attenzione su di sé, anche se il battito del suo cuore sembrava abbastanza forte da richiamare i morti. Mentre camminava, notò che ovunque andasse, un membro della squadra d’assalto lo osservava attentamente. Si diresse verso la tenda del fabbro di metallo, per chiedere un'altra pietra per affilare, e poi alla tenda del cartografo di Pierce per discutere delle mappe, tenendo tutto d'occhio scrutando i dintorni alla ricerca di qualsiasi segno di una tenda sotto guardia, anche se non vide nulla che suggerisse lontanamente una cosa del genere nel campo, restavano solo le celle di pietra se Bucky fosse almeno lì.

Era così sicuro, quando Bruce gli disse che Bucky non era arrivato al santuario, che Pierce lo teneva prigioniero, ma ora cominciava a dubitare sempre di più che Bucky fosse al campo, se mai ci fosse stato. Se stavano tenendo Bucky qui, Pierce e Rumlow erano del tutto fiduciosi che Steve non l'avrebbe trovato, questo era certo. Anche se era osservato da vicino, nessuno cercò di limitare i suoi movimenti. Era troppa libertà d’azione se Bucky fosse stato legato in una tenda da qualche parte. Avendo esaurito le sue commissioni plausibili, Steve tornò indietro attraverso l'accampamento, annuendo ad alcune facce familiari mentre procedeva. Vide Parke e Rollins in vari punti del suo percorso, apparentemente ignorandolo seppur mantenendo la completa consapevolezza di dove si trovasse e cosa stesse facendo. Riconobbe altri volti della squadra d'assalto con cui era arrivato al campo. Due entrarono nella tenda del cartografo poco dopo che lui era uscito, probabilmente per chiedere se avesse detto qualcosa di interessante. Quello chiamato Ward era seduto vicino al falò accanto alla sua tenda, parlando a bassa voce con altri soldati.

Quando finalmente raggiunse la sua tenda, si chinò e chiuse gli occhi prima di sospirare e sedersi sulla coperta e fissare il libro in mano. Aprirlo significava sapere, niente più speculazioni, niente più spazio per la negazione. Era abbastanza certo che stava per scoprire che aveva combattuto per una causa che non esisteva, non era mai esistita, se non come un’illusione, un velo per coprire l'orribile verità sottostante, ma non poteva lasciare che la paura di aver fallito così miseramente lo tenesse lontano dalla verità. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare un altro tentativo per dare un'occhiata alle celle, ma con il libro in mano, doveva sapere. La verità era troppo vicina per essere semplicemente messa da parte, e la squadra d'attacco lo stava osservando troppo attentamente perché potesse fare qualsiasi cosa in quel momento comunque.

Riportò i numeri alla sua mente, avvicinò la candela di sego e si rivolse alla prima pagina per iniziare il conteggio. Impiegò il resto del pomeriggio e la maggior parte della notte prima che finisse. Alcune delle parole non riuscì a decifrarle solo con la sua conoscenza rudimentale, ma fu in grado di mettere insieme abbastanza per capire. Prima dell'alba, inciampò fuori dalla sua tenda e vomitò ciò che rimaneva nel suo stomaco. Continuava a vedere le parole galleggiare davanti a lui quando chiudeva gli occhi. _Pass_ . _Esercito_ . _Pront_ _i_ . _Riunirsi_ . _Presto_ . _Fiume_ . Tutto quello che si aspettava , suppose, anche se in realtà vederlo spiegato in modo così chiaro lo aveva indotto a leggere ugualmente . Una sorta di attacco pianificato, con Schmidt che portava le sue forze attraverso il P ass per fiancheggiare Pierce vicino al Fiume , per combattere le forze di Stark. Ma furono le altre parole a fargli girare l o stomaco. Non ne ricono bbe molt e , ma quell e che capì spicca ro no per il terrificante ril ievo. _Navi. Malattia. Morte._ Navi, si chiese. Dove avrebbe preso le navi Pierce?

Fece un respiro purificatore e alzò gli occhi al cielo ancora buio, luminoso di stelle. Tutto aveva un senso terribile, sebbene l'entità del tradimento di Pierce, la profondità della depravazione... non avrebbe potuto prevederlo. E stava servendo quell'uomo. Aveva combattuto per lui. Aveva guidato la sua squadra contro quelli che lui aveva definito nemici. Aveva rinnegato il suo stesso Re per seguire la causa di quell'uomo. Per salvare il Regno. Per renderlo migliore. Tutta l'amarezza e la rabbia che aveva tenuto a bada per così tanto tempo gli piombarono addosso, minacciando di sopraffarlo quando la vastità dell'inganno divenne chiara. Si chinò, afferrando le ginocchia con le mani e prendendo grandi boccate d'aria, gli occhi chiusi contro le immagini che gli scorrevano nella mente. Peggy, in un letto di sangue, il piccolo bambino che aveva avvolto in una delle coperte che Peggy aveva cucito in anticipo, i suoi occhi rosso scuro, Erskin che soffocava per la freccia nella sua gola, e la puzza, Dei, la puzza di... il fumo e la cenere che non era cenere, e il braccio di Bucky, bollente come carne anche dopo tempo che Steve lo aveva liberato e portato fuori dalla casa in fiamme.

Alla fine, fu il dolore che lo finì. Pensò a Tony, seduto nel buio della notte, piangendo lacrime silenziose a causa delle parole pronunciate con rabbia a Bucky, e comprese meglio. Era il rimpianto che ti rompeva, le strade che non avevi preso, le cose che non eri riuscito a prevenire. Era tutto sparso davanti a lui in un macabro quadro di ciò che poteva essere, se avesse messo in dubbio di più, fatto di più per essere sicuro, invece di lasciare che la sua rabbia e la sua giustizia superassero anni di incrollabile lealtà. Non aveva detto una volta a Tony che Bucky odiava il Re perché era più facile odiare qualcuno così lontano? E cosa diceva questo di lui?

Fury aveva detto loro che Pierce si era opposto all'ordine. Sentì una risata amara rannicchiarsi nella pancia. Pierce si era opposto. Certo che l'aveva fatto. Tornò a guardare la tenda dove aveva lanciato il libro da parte e ripensò alle ultime parole che era stato in grado di leggere e comprendere. Cosa significassero.

‘ _Ha bisogno di due mesi per raggiungere la piena efficacia’_ , aveva detto il messaggio, circondato da parole che non capiva. Pierce non si era opposto all'attacco di Stane perché provava un'opposizione per l'ordine. Lo aveva fatto perché era stato troppo presto. L'esperimento non era ancora finito.

Si alzò su gambe traballanti che non sembravano pronte a sostenerlo e si guardò attorno mentre tutti dormivano, i suoi occhi vennero attirati dalle celle di pietra alla periferia, anche se sembravano deserte, buie e incustodite fuori dalla parte principale del campo. Tutto il suo corpo si tese un momento prima di sentire lo scricchiolio degli stivali che camminava rapidamente dietro di lui. Guardò dentro la tenda rapidamente, giudicando la distanza dalla sua spada e dallo scudo contro lo scalpiccio dei piedi che si avvicinavano. Troppo, pensò subito. Si voltò per trovare Rumlow e il resto della squadra d'assalto che aveva incontrato il giorno prima, avanzò rapidamente verso di lui.

"Cap", gridò Rumlow, una nota di solennità nella sua voce. "Pierce vuole vederti."

Steve non finse di fraintendere o di non sapere. Non c'era motivo, lo sapeva.

Con un cenno del capo, Rumlow iniziò a camminare, e Parke colpì la spalla di Steve indicando che doveva muoversi. Steve seguì Rumlow, la squadra d'assalto lo circondava mentre camminava. In un modo strano, era quasi contento di ciò, sollevato di sapere chi stava combattendo e perché, il velo di incertezza sollevato dopo lunghi giorni di infinite speculazioni e di ‘e se’ che non equivalevano a nulla. Anche se sapeva il rischio che stava correndo e l'aveva accettato come una sorta di penitenza, suppose. Non voleva morire, ma non si aspettava di sopravvivere, non proprio, solo di recente aveva iniziato ad immaginare una vita dopo questo, un'immagine vaga e sfocata in cui disegnava ciotole di frutta mentre Tony costruiva cose che non uccidevano le persone. Era stato solo un sogno che aveva appena cominciato a prendere forma, quindi l'ondata di disperazione che sentì per la sua perdita fu del tutto inaspettata. Desiderava di essere stato più chiaro sui suoi sentimenti, di aver effettivamente detto le parole invece di lasciare che le sue paure le trattenessero dentro.

Rumlow spinse indietro il risvolto della tenda di Pierce, facendo cenno con la testa verso l'interno, quindi Steve fece un passo dentro, Rumlow, Rollins e Ward lo seguirono mentre il resto della squadra d'assalto attese fuori, probabilmente circondando la tenda. Pierce era seduto dietro la sua scrivania. Steve era in piedi davanti alla scrivania e lo fissava, aspettando. Per un lungo momento, Pierce lo guardò semplicemente, senza dire nulla. Hammer era appoggiato con un fianco sulla scrivania di Pierce.

"Non ti inginocchi?" Chiese Hammer, agitando una mano tra Steve e Pierce. "Mi piaceva."

"Capitano", ammise Pierce. “Quando abbiamo parlato del Sergente Barnes, sembra che tu abbia trascurato di menzionare la posizione di un altro membro della squadra. Forse una svista? No?" Pierce fece una scrollata di spalle quando Steve rimase in silenzio. “Qualcosa... o dovrei dire qualcuno... di cui vuoi parlarmi?” Chiese Pierce casualmente.

_Lui s_ _a_ , pensò Steve, un briciolo di paura che gli penetrò la pancia e si radunò nello stomaco alla svolta inaspettata degli eventi. _Sa di Tony._ Ma come? La risposta si presentò subito. Certo, erano stati visti. Nel Pass. Doveva esserci stato qualcuno a guardare sulla montagna, qualcuno che non avevano visto. Qualsiasi ricognizione Schmidt avesse piazzato là fuori su cui poteva contare, per lo meno. E la parola che gli Avengers avevano una persona in più con loro doveva aver raggiunto Pierce prima che Steve arrivasse persino al campo. Il che significava che Steve non sarebbe uscito da tutto ciò. Si chiese quanto sapesse Pierce. Qualunque cosa fosse, non gli avrebbe dato di più. Respirò profondamente e ricambiò lo sguardo di Pierce senza batter ciglio.

Steve guardò Hammer e, per un momento, gli occhi dell'altro uomo si spostarono sul forziere di libri sulla scrivania di Pierce. Hammer non aveva detto a Pierce che Steve sapeva del libro, lo realizzò all'istante. O era troppo stupido per capire che Steve sapeva del messaggio e come decodificarlo, o non voleva ammettere la propria disattenzione, e certamente non che aveva consegnato una cosa del genere a Steve. Cosa importava comunque? Steve sapeva cosa stava per succedere, sapeva che sarebbe stata la fine dal momento in cui aveva lasciato il santuario.

“Avevi un ospite con te, Capitano. Vuoi parlarmi di questo uomo?” Chiese gentilmente Pierce. Steve rimase stoicamente in silenzio. Sbatté le palpebre lentamente, stringendo la mascella, ma per il resto si rifiutò di lasciare che qualsiasi reazione si manifestasse.

“Tu e il tuo nuovo amico avete preso qualcosa che era destinato a me, credo. Ma poi? Hmmm?” Pierce continuò. “Vediamo... il Capitano Rhodes è stato impegnato nelle ultime due settimane, a quanto pare. È tornato in città con un’insolita fretta, abbiamo sentito. Perché pensi che Rhodes avrebbe dovuto farlo, Capitano?” Chiese Pierce, tutta curiosità insensata. "Nessuna idea? Sai, non parlarmi di un prigioniero che hai perso lungo la strada sarebbe un buon motivo per una punizione. Collaborare con il nemico, d'altra parte... beh, conosci la pena per tradimento, vero?" Steve deglutì oltre il nodo in gola e annuì, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo con Pierce.

"Lo sapete?" Steve si riunì immediatamente. “State seduto lì a chiamarmi traditore, ma lavorate con Schmidt e Stane da anni, decenni molto probabilmente. Avete aiutato Stane a sabotare il Re Howard, vi siete girato dall'altra parte così che lui potesse uccidere lui e la Regina Maria. Avete guardato Stane far fallire il Re Anthony, lasciando che si prendesse la colpa per le vostre macchinazioni", accusò Steve, sentendo la sua voce alzarsi e le sue mani che si serravano in pugni. “Ma i vostri segreti sono fuori adesso. Rhodes lo sa. Presto lo saprà anche il Re. Stane ha già perso, semplicemente ancora non lo sa. ”

"Certo, sarebbe stato più facile con Stane seduto sul trono," Pierce scrollò le spalle con nonchalance. “Alcuni giorni di assedio seguiti da una rapida resa. Ma, non sono mai stato uno che lascia molto al caso. Il Regno cadrà, Capitano. È solo questione di tempo. Stane era una risorsa, senza dubbio. È stato incredibilmente utile nel corso degli anni. Ma non è indispensabile. Taglia una testa, altre due ne prenderanno il posto. Potresti averlo già sentito da qualche parte?” Disse Pierce con un lieve sorriso che non raggiunse i suoi occhi. "No? Beh, sono sicuro che diventerà familiare a tempo debito."

"Dov'è Bucky?" Scattò Steve.

“Barnes?” Ripeté Pierce, alzandosi e avanzando a grandi passi attorno alla scrivania per appoggiarsi accanto ad Hammer. “Ti ho detto che non era nel campo, Capitano. Lui è... beh, diciamo solo che sta svolgendo un servizio per il Regno. Si potrebbe dire che sta finendo qualcosa che è iniziato anni fa."

"Cosa dovrebbe significare? Se gli avete fatto qualcosa..." Steve iniziò.

"Non sei nella posizione per fare richieste, Capitano" intervenne Pierce. "Barnes, così come Romanov e Barton, saranno trattati col tempo."

“Non avevano nulla a che fare con tutto ciò. La decisione è stata solo mia. Anche le conseguenze dovrebbero esserle,” disse Steve, con una stretta allo stomaco per paura. Non era che non se lo aspettasse, ma ascoltando la minaccia cadere così facilmente da Pierce, lo ridusse all'osso.

“Parlando del resto della tua squadra, ti rendi conto che tutto ciò implica non solo te, ma anche la tua squadra, vero, Capitano?” Chiese Pierce. Steve non poté fare a meno di sussultare. Nat e Clint... non aveva idea di dove fossero, se fossero ancora in missione per Pierce senza avere idea di cosa stesse succedendo, o se avessero trovato Bucky e fossero al sicuro al santuario. Qualunque fosse la verità, non poteva rischiare di lasciarli soffrire per i suoi errori. “La disciplina dei fanti in genere cade sotto la discrezione di Lord Hammer”, disse uniformemente Pierce, girandosi verso Hammer e increspando le labbra in questione come se all'improvviso non avesse alcun controllo sulla situazione.

"Beh," mormorò Hammer, spostandosi dalla scrivania e avvicinandosi alla spalla di Steve prima di girargli intorno per stare dietro di lui. “Dieci frustate ciascuno è la solita punizione per aver seguito ordini impartiti in caso di inadempienza del dovere." Pierce inarcò le sopracciglia e poggiò le dita contro la sua bocca, lanciando un'occhiata speculativa ad Hammer. "Dal momento che non abbiamo attualmente i colpevoli stessi in custodia, suppongo che il Capitano possa rappresentare per loro", disse Hammer dopo un lungo momento in cui fece finta di meditare su come gestire la situazione. Uno spettacolo quindi, pensò Steve. Un esempio per gli altri soldati, come lezione o prova del loro trionfo, non lo sapeva, ma loro volevano che si sapesse, volevano distruggere qualunque stima gli altri uomini potessero avere per lui. L'ultima cosa che volevano era un martire, si rese conto. Ecco perché era ancora lì, perché Rumlow non lo aveva semplicemente ucciso nel momento in cui era uscito nella foresta, quella fine era una conclusione scontata.

"Molto bene allora. Puoi infliggere la sua punizione alle prime luci dell’alba. Verrà impiccato domani" Pierce acconsentì, alzandosi e aggirando la scrivania per stare accanto a Steve. “Rumlow, portalo in una cella per le prossime ore. Tu e Rollins state di guardia. Nessun errore”, Pierce aggiunse. Rollins e Ward si mossero per stare uno dietro e l’altro davanti a lui, mentre Rumlow lo afferrò per il braccio e lo tirò. Steve staccò il braccio via da Rumlow e si diresse verso l'entrata della tenda, fermandosi un attimo ad aspettare che Rumlow e gli altri lo raggiungessero. Fuori trovò i membri della squadra d’assalto con le armi sguainate, vigili e pronti. Poteva combattere, e una parte di lui non voleva altro che quello, se non altro per la pura soddisfazione di sbattere il pugno contro qualcosa, sebbene sapesse che alla fine si sarebbe rivelato inutile. Neanche con le sue capacità poteva affrontare l'intera squadra d’assalto armata.

Circondato dalla squadra d’assalto, Steve si diresse verso la parte esterna del campo, verso una struttura di pietre impilate. Per necessità, era una delle poche cose effettivamente costruite sul posto, visto che le tende di stoffa tendevano a non trattenere i prigionieri particolarmente bene. Rumlow tirò fuori un anello di chiavi e aprì la porta di metallo pesante, aprendola abbastanza da permettere a Steve di entrare. C'erano solo otto piccole celle, nessuna delle quali era occupata. Non poté evitare il piccolo sospiro di sollievo, sebbene non voleva pensare troppo a ciò che significava per il destino di Bucky, le parole di Pierce erano ancora un enigma che non riusciva a capire. Rumlow accese una torcia nel corridoio esterno e aprì una delle porte della cella per far entrare Steve. Entrò, Rumlow si avvicinò dietro di lui e annuì verso le manette appese ad un anello che sporgeva dalla pietra sopra la sua testa. "Scusa, Cap", disse Rumlow spingendo Steve in avanti, prese il braccio sinistro di Steve e bloccò il primo bracciale in posizione prima di raggiungere l'altro polso di Steve. Gli diede modo di piegare un po' le braccia fino ai gomiti, ma teneva le mani distese sopra la testa. "Niente di personale."

"Sembra piuttosto personale", rispose Steve, guadagnando un lieve grugnito da Rumlow mentre si inginocchiava per attaccare le catene alle caviglie di Steve. La lunghezza della catena correva tra gli anelli attraverso i suoi piedi, poi le attaccò ad un grande anello nel pavimento in modo che non potesse sollevare le gambe da terra. Lo lasciò senza molta capacità di muoversi, figuriamoci sedersi, costringendolo a stare in piedi, con nient'altro da guardare se non il muro di fronte a lui, anche se c'era un piccolo, putrido secchio puzzolente a portata di mano. Fantastico.

Rumlow si alzò e tirò le catene per testare la loro resistenza, poi fece un passo indietro fuori dalla cella. Steve riuscì a sentirlo congedare la maggior parte della squadra d’assalto, rimanendo lui e Ward di guardia, sebbene fosse incatenato e senza alcun tipo di arma, Steve non era sicuro di cosa pensassero avesse intenzione di fare. Testò sperimentalmente le manette, tirando più forte che poteva, sperando in qualche leggero movimento nell'anello che teneva la catena sopra, ma rimase saldo come sempre, nonostante i suoi sforzi. Provò lo stesso con la catena delle gambe, con un effetto altrettanto inutile.

Qualche tempo dopo, udì un'altra voce fuori dalla cella, più forte dell'altra, e riconobbe Hammer scoppiare a ridere mentre condivideva una battuta con Rumlow. Suppose che fosse competenza di Hammer controllare i prigionieri, anche se sospettava che l'uomo fosse semplicemente venuto a gongolare. La porta della cella si aprì dietro di lui, i cardini scricchiolarono con il vecchio metallo mentre Hammer entrava nella piccola cella, allungando la testa e fischiettando con evidente disprezzo all'interno.

"Beh," disse Hammer alla fine, e Steve poté girare la testa quanto bastava per vedere Hammer in piedi proprio davanti la porta. “Non me l’aspettavo, devo dirtelo, Cap. Posso chiamarti Cap? O è troppo personale? Capitano non sembra giusto, visto che probabilmente sei spogliato di rango e privilegi, tutto considerato,” continuò Hammer, sembrando apprezzare il suono della sua stessa voce abbastanza da non richiedere una risposta. “Ho sempre pensato che fossi tutto dovere, onore e tutto quell’essere un giusto soldato, ma eccoti qui, non è così? Vedi dove ti porta? Se vuoi fare strada, devi far funzionare le cose per te, vedi? Peccato, però. Mi è davvero piaciuto vederti in giro al campo, Cap.” disse Hammer, facendo eco alle sue parole precedenti nella sua tenda. Steve sentì qualcosa scorrergli lungo la schiena, i suoi sensi si acuirono improvvisamente, i muscoli si irrigidirono contro una lotta fantasma.

"Immagino di essere felice di deludervi," rispose Steve, piegando un po' la testa in modo da poter vedere Hammer muoversi nella cella.

“Pensavo di poter parlare un po'. Forse risolverà alcune cose,” Hammer offrì casualmente. "Vedi, Cap, io non sono come Pierce. Intendo tutto questo ‘Hail Hydra’, la cosa del purifichiamo il Regno? Quello non sono io, Cap,” protestò Hammer, alzando le mani in falso dispiacere. “Sono solo il ragazzo delle armi, sai? Quindi, guarda, ora, questa cosa al mattino, deve succedere, niente da fare. Te la sei cercata, davvero. Saresti potuto diventare un cavaliere, forse ricevere anche qualche terra, se fossi stato un po' più disposto a stare al gioco, ma no, dovevi andare via per diventare tutto nobile e merda del genere”, disse Hammer, facendo un lamento di disapprovazione per l'enfasi.

"Non è stato intelligente, Cap," disse Hammer, battendo le mani. “Forse coraggioso, ma c'è davvero una linea sottile tra coraggioso e stupido. Ma, mi piaci. Penso che tu sia un ragazzo in gamba, e lo ammiro, anche se non siamo sempre dalla stessa parte, vedi? Quindi, mi piace pensare che possiamo risolvere le cose. Pensi che possiamo risolvere le cose, Cap?” Chiese Hammer, fermando il suo movimento costante all'improvviso, e Steve si rese conto che era al suo fianco, abbastanza vicino perché Steve potesse sentire il suo respiro caldo contro il collo.

"Non vedo molto da risolvere, a meno che non vogliate liberarmi da queste catene", rispose Steve.

“Non posso farlo, Cap. Sei un uomo pericoloso, dopo tutto. Allenato da Phillips e tutto il resto. Non molti uomini possono dirlo, e ho sentito che eri uno dei migliori, almeno è quello che dicono gli uomini. A proposito, dovrò controllarti per le armi. Precauzione, sai,” Hammer annunciò, facendo un passo dietro di lui.

“Pensate davvero che abbia nascosto un coltello da qualche parte e che lo lancerò contro di voi con il mio dito del piede?" Chiese Steve esasperato. Voleva che Hammer se ne andasse, dargli queste ultime ore di pace prima di quello che lo aspettava all'alba, ma non poteva certo pretenderlo.

"Tuttavia, la prudenza non è mai troppa, Cap, non è vero Rumlow?" Hammer disse ad alta voce.

"Lascialo fare, Cap", gridò Rumlow, anche se non sembrava particolarmente contento. Steve sospettava che a Rumlow piacesse Hammer tanto quanto a Steve. Steve sospirò mentre sentiva le mani di Hammer accarezzargli le gambe, le braccia, poi la schiena e il petto, e fu allora che le carezze cambiarono, divennero qualcosa di completamente diverso, mani che sfregavano, dita che raschiavano. Steve scattò bruscamente, scuotendo le catene sorpreso mentre cercava di allontanare il suo corpo automaticamente.

"Smettetela", ordinò, torcendo il suo corpo come meglio poteva, il che non era molto, ma ribadì il concetto abbastanza bene. "Cosa pensate di…"

"Cap, Cap... vedi, devi pensarci bene", disse Hammer, con voce bassa e ruvida e proprio lì accanto all'orecchio di Steve, le parole che sembravano fuoriuscire sulla sua pelle. Hammer passò una mano che aveva appoggiato sulla parte bassa della schiena di Steve, sopra il suo fianco, fermandosi abbastanza a lungo da afferrare e stringere prima di scendere più in basso. L'altra mano si sollevò sul petto, passando sotto la maglia e sulla pelle. Tutto il suo corpo sobbalzò, spingendosi indietro, allungandosi contro la catena, ma non c'era spazio per muoversi e la mano di Hammer scivolò più in basso, lungo lo stomaco, immergendosi nella cintura dei suoi pantaloni e avvolgendo lunghe dita attorno a lui.

“Vedi, questa cosa che succederà al mattino? Può essere brutta, Steve. Davvero brutta. O... non così male, capisci cosa intendo?” Sussurrò Hammer, il respiro caldo e umido contro la nuca di Steve mentre si muoveva dietro di lui, una mano che gli stringeva forte l'anca mentre l'altra continuava le sue cure. Poteva sentire l’erezione di Hammer che premeva contro di lui e Steve non voleva muoversi, non voleva sentirlo, o provare qualcosa. Alzò gli occhi, perché non riusciva più a guardare giù. Fissò la pietra di fronte a lui. C'erano piccole righe scavate all’interno. Otto di loro. Beh, sette e mezzo, veramente, l'ultima non abbastanza lungo come gli altri. Per qualche motivo, gli dava fastidio. Quell'ultima. Quella parziale. La guardò più intensamente, chiedendosi cosa le avesse fatte, finché la sua mente non riuscì a fornire le unghie come risposta. Qualcuno aveva scavato le unghie nella pietra fino a quando non aveva più potuto farlo.

“Devi usare la testa, Steve, è tutto ciò che sto dicendo. Non ti resta molto tempo... davvero vuoi spenderlo con così tanto dolore quando non ce n’è bisogno? Huh? Potrei anche dimenticare di contare un po'... ” Hammer si offrì, premendo il suo corpo contro la schiena di Steve. Steve lanciò un'occhiata di nuovo alle sue spalle e vide Rumlow e Ward spostarsi un po' fuori dalla porta della cella. Vide Ward dare un'occhiata a disagio nella cella, ma il soldato non disse nulla, non sollevò obiezioni, mentre Hammer gli strofinava il muso dietro l'orecchio, dondolando i fianchi avanti e indietro mentre lo faceva, sfregando la sua erezione su e giù contro Steve. Lui cercò di allontanarsi, ma ogni movimento lo spingeva più forte nella mano di Hammer, provocando una risatina bassa dall'uomo dietro di lui.

“Allora, che ne dici, Cap? È una tua scelta, amico” sussurrò Hammer, premendosi di più contro di lui e spingendo i fianchi in avanti, questa volta più forte, più insistente.

"Smettetela", ripeté Steve. Intendeva dirlo come un comando, ma uscì rotto e sbagliato. Non riconobbe la propria voce, sembrava debole e distante, il modo in cui il suono del mare echeggia quando tieni un guscio sull'orecchio. Concentrò di nuovo gli occhi. Ancora otto righe. Sette e mezzo, davvero. L'ultima lo disturbava.

"Sei sicuro? Voglio dire, ne sei davvero sicuro? Ehi, senti, questa è la tua prima volta, Cap? Ho capito, ho capito. Posso farti sentire bene, Cap, davvero bene”, promise Hammer, più forte ora, e Steve girò la testa abbastanza da catturare Rumlow che gettava uno sguardo nella cella prima di guardare Ward con un cenno di testa. Era peggio in qualche modo, anche se non riusciva a dire con esattezza, che Rumlow e Ward fossero proprio lì, a pochi passi di distanza, sapendo cosa stava succedendo lì e non facendo nulla. “E senti, cinquanta frustate, Cap, sono tante. Un sacco. Fidati di me, non vuoi farlo senza un po' di dare e avere, capisci?” La mano sul fianco stava facendo cerchi sempre più larghi, sfregando e stringendo leggermente mentre Hammer si avvicinava di più. L'altra mano di Hammer continuò ad accarezzarlo, più forte e più insistente, spostandosi più in basso e stringendo prima di tornare al suo compito.

L'ultima riga, pensò, fissando dritto davanti a sé. Quella parziale. Sembrava sbagliata. Lo infastidiva.

“Sei sicuro, Cap? Devi davvero pensarci bene. Una bella sistemazione aiuta molto. Ti resta una notte. Vuoi davvero spenderla così? Con tutto questo dolore? Non deve essere per forza così, Cap. Non ce n’è motivo. Di' solo la parola e domani potrai uscirne solo con un po’ di bruciore, nessun problema", offrì Hammer, premendo la bocca contro la nuca di Steve, lasciando lì una striscia bagnata quando si staccò. Steve cercò di concentrarsi su ciò che Hammer stava dicendo, ma era troppo vicino a quello che stava facendo Hammer, quindi fissò le righe, le contò di nuovo, ogni numero a riempire la sua testa, quindi era l'unica cosa lì. L'ultima. Dovrebbe essere metà o dovrebbe contarla come otto? Sembrava importante pensarci, prendere una decisione.

“Bene. Vuoi essere testardo, bene. Ricorda, è dipeso da te, Cap. Poteva essere molto più facile, ma per me va bene. A te la scelta, amico”, disse Hammer, lasciandolo di colpo e facendo un passo indietro, lasciando Steve momentaneamente scosso. “Rumlow, sono fuori di qui. Cazzo, ho bisogno di un drink. Dove diavolo è Sitwell? Ehi, fai che il nostro prigioniero sia pronto per me all'alba. Voglio farla finita. Il mio sarto verrà alle dieci."

Steve sentì la porta della sua cella chiudersi, la chiave scivolare in posizione e girare con un forte tintinnio, suonando più forte di quanto avrebbe dovuto, portando con sé gran parte della luce. Alzò gli occhi e realizzò che le sue mani erano ancora sul muro, strette in pugni, e le costrinse a liberarsi e rilassarsi, anche se non poteva abbassarle molto. Si sporse in avanti, lasciando che la sua fronte poggiasse contro le pietre, e poi si ritrasse rapidamente, sbattendo le palpebre nella luce scarsa e tremolante nello spazio tra la porta e il pavimento. Poteva vedere le ombre muoversi lungo il pavimento della cella, come lunghe dita che si allungavano sotto la porta. Premette le mani contro la pietra, spingendole in giro nell'oscurità fino a quando non trovò i graffi, tracciandoli con la punta delle dita, contando ognuno di essi. Fece un lungo respiro, cercando di calmare il suo cuore palpitante. Non era successo niente, non proprio. Hammer si era offerto, e lui aveva detto di no, e ora aveva qualcosa di molto più orribile che lo aspettava all'alba. Ecco tutto. Non era successo niente.

Sentì dei movimenti fuori dalla porta, si fermò e ascoltò, ma la chiave non entrò mai nella porta, quindi lasciò il respiro che aveva trattenuto e fece scorrere la mano sui solchi nella pietra. Il pensiero che avrebbe voluto che Tony fosse lì, gli passò per la testa prima di scartarlo immediatamente. Naturalmente, non voleva Tony da nessuna parte lì vicino. Era un pensiero ridicolo ed egoista. Tranne che, una volta lì, si rivelò difficile staccarsi da ciò, fluttuava testardamente nella parte posteriore della sua mente ogni volta che le ombre si allungavano sul pavimento. Sapeva che stava reagendo in modo esagerato. Non era successo niente, non proprio, solo Hammer che cercava di arrivare a lui, pungolandolo un po'. Hammer non aveva fatto nulla per ferirlo. Il vero spettacolo era al mattino. Doveva concentrarsi per essere pronto a quello. Non poteva lasciarsi coinvolgere da ciò, era proprio quello che Hammer voleva. Passò le mani sui solchi di nuovo, scavando l’unghia nell'ultimo, quello parziale e raschiando verso il basso, quindi risalendo di nuovo, ripetendo il movimento più e più volte. Sentì il movimento fuori dalla porta della cella e sentì tutto il suo corpo tendersi, il sapore del metallo gli riempì la parte posteriore della gola, ma non arrivò nessuno. Ogni spostamento di luce, ogni graffio di una scarpa sul terreno sembrava amplificato, il resto della notte trascorse sforzandosi di sentire tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto segnalare un'altra visita.

I suoi occhi si erano adattati abbastanza alla luce da poter distinguere il sottile cambiamento di colore mentre il buio della notte cominciava a schiarirsi nei bordi. Le ombre si strinsero, diventando più piccole, fino a quando solo le punte sbirciavano sotto la porta. Udì il rumore degli stivali e il suono della chiave che grattava nella serratura prima che la porta venisse aperta, Rumlow e il resto della squadra d'assalto dall'altra parte. Rumlow si avvicinò per sciogliere le catene, sbloccando quelle che gli tenevano le braccia per prime. Sentiva un formicolo attraverso la parte superiore del corpo mentre abbassava le braccia mentre Rumlow si piegava per disfarsi di quelle intorno alle sue caviglie. Rollins prese un nuovo paio di catene più corto per le sue mani.

"Avresti dovuto fare quello che voleva, Cap", disse Rumlow in tono piatto. “Sarebbe andata molto meglio per te." Steve abbassò lo sguardo sull'unghia rotta, livida e rossa lungo il bordo. Ma ora c'erano otto linee. Poteva vederle chiaramente nella luce che si riversava nella cella dalla porta aperta. Ce l’aveva fatta. L'ultima non l’avrebbe più disturbato.

Fu condotto al centro di una radura vicino alla cella dove aveva trascorso parte della notte, un alto palo di legno era l'unica cosa che decorava l'area. Un gancio era stato martellato nella parte superiore di esso. Un grande gruppo di soldati era venuto a guardare, anche se così presto. Scrutò il gruppo e fu almeno un po' gratificato di non riconoscere molti volti. Qualcuno aveva inchiodato un cartello che diceva ‘Traditore’ sul posto, e Steve era stranamente grato di poterlo leggere, sebbene avesse mantenuto la sua espressione neutra.

Ovviamente Hammer era lì, afferrava una lunga frusta di cuoio intrecciata in una mano e la frustava nel terreno. E Pierce, notò. Vide anche Stern. Voleva gridare a quell'uomo che gli doveva delle lezioni di lettura, e quasi riuscì a ridere al pensiero dell’espressione indubbiamente confusa di Stern. Rumlow gli diede una gomitata, e lui camminò per mettersi di fronte al palo. Rollins afferrò la catena che correva tra le manette dei polsi e salì su uno sgabello piccolo per arrivare abbastanza in alto da collegare la catena sopra il gancio in cima al palo. La posizione lo costrinse a stare quasi sulla punta dei piedi, il viso contro il palo, la pelle della schiena era tesa e concentrava il suo peso nelle spalle, fatto solo per provocare un ulteriore dolore. Rumlow tirò fuori una piccola lama e tagliò una striscia sul retro della camicia, poi di nuovo al colletto, lungo la spalla, gettando gli scarti a terra. Annuì ad Hammer e si allontanò, lasciando Steve appeso al palo, nudo dalla vita in su.

Quando chiuse gli occhi, poteva vedere otto segni bianchi contro l'oscurità, e sentì i suoi muscoli irrigidirsi quando sentì il primo sibilo d'aria. Sapeva che era la cosa peggiore che potesse fare, ma era indifeso contro l'istinto. La prima frustrata colpì il centro della schiena, un freddo lancinante che precedette il dolore. Non ebbe molto tempo per elaborarlo prima che la seconda leccasse una striscia sul primo, lacerando la pelle della schiena. Tentò di contare, ma non riuscì a tenere il conto.

Ad un certo punto, i suoni cambiarono: dal forte schiaffo del cuoio che colpiva la pelle, a qualcosa di bagnato, qualcosa di scivoloso e carnoso come se la frusta passasse tra gli strati di pelle. Il dolore era troppo, troppo, e continuava ad aumentare e aumentare, non c’era nemmeno un momento di pausa prima del prossimo conteggio. Si era detto che non avrebbe urlato o implorato, non avrebbe lasciato che lo sentissero, ma ad un certo punto poteva sentire le grida dure e gutturali ogni volta che la spessa estremità di cuoio della frusta si posava su di lui, e si rese conto che provenissero da lui.

La folla gli lanciava beffe, insulti e invettive, chiamandolo traditore, urlando incoraggiamenti ad Hammer, sebbene le parole si confondessero, assorbite dalla foschia del dolore. Sentì Hammer lamentarsi rumorosamente di quanto il suo braccio stesse diventando dolorante, e gridò alla folla per chiedere se qualcuno stesse tenendo il conto, guadagnandosi una risata dalla massa riunita.

Ad un certo punto, l'acqua fredda gli schizzò sul viso, e si rese conto di essere svenuto per un momento. "Sei tornato con noi, Cap?" Chiese Rumlow.

"Potrei farlo tutto il giorno", disse in risposta. Ricominciarono una volta che era cosciente, e chiuse gli occhi pensando a mani pazienti che indicavano le lettere, una voce dolce e profonda che dava loro il suono.

Alla fine, era solo la catena che lo sosteneva, il suo corpo era da tempo incapace di sopportare il proprio peso. Non c'era altro che dolore, la sua schiena una massa di pelle e sangue, ogni movimento era agonizzante. Rollins si alzò sullo sgabello e sganciò la catena. Rumlow era al suo fianco, cercando di sostenerlo, ma era sbilanciato e pesante, e non era abbastanza. Scivolò a terra come una pietra, cadendo in avanti nella terra. Qualcuno gli urlava di alzarsi, ma non riusciva a muoversi, il suo corpo riusciva solo a sanguinare, rifiutava qualsiasi altro comando. Delle mani ruvide lo afferrarono da entrambi i lati e lo sollevarono in piedi, visto che lui non riusciva a sostenere il suo stesso peso. Le braccia che a metà lo portavano e a metà lo trascinavano nella sua cella, e lo lasciarono cadere a terra contro il muro. Non lo incatenarono di nuovo, grazie agli Dei, anche se le sue mani erano ancora tenute insieme dalle catene.

Rumlow chiuse la porta, avvolgendo la cella nell'oscurità, salvo per la luce che filtrava attraverso lo spazio tra la porta e il terreno sottostante. Appoggiò la testa contro la fredda pietra del muro, cercando di pensare ad altro che non fosse il fuoco che gli si riversava sulla schiena in ondate dopo ondate, ma si dimostrò impossibile. Onestamente desiderava che lo avessero impiccato subito, anche se sapeva che quel giorno era una parte della sua punizione.

Non era sicuro di quanto tempo fosse passato da quando lo avevano depositato nella sua cella, ma ad un certo punto, un piccolo pannello nella parte inferiore della porta si aprì e una ciotola fu spinta attraverso. La guardò, ma non la raggiunse. C'era una sostanza marrone di qualche tipo nella ciotola. Qualcosa si muoveva al suo interno. Per un momento, pensò a Tony e al suo continuo disprezzo per i biscotti che portava con sé, prima che gli venisse un bruciore allo stomaco e sentì la bile, il suo corpo tremante mentre cercava di espellere qualunque cosa fosse rimasta. Una volta iniziato, non riusciva a farlo fermare, il suo corpo aveva smesso di obbedirgli qualche tempo fa. Scavò la mano nella dura terra sul pavimento accanto a lui mentre il suo corpo era avvolto dal dolore delle sue convulsioni e si ritrovò bagnato e scuro di sangue.

Il dolore alla fine divenne un dolore sordo e pulsante, la schiena rigida e i muscoli incapaci di rilassarsi abbastanza da permettergli la tregua del sonno. Vide le ombre giocare sul pavimento sporco, ascoltò le voci ovattate che ogni tanto parlavano fuori dalla sua porta e aspettò il rumore della chiave nella serratura. Resistette alla tentazione di provare a rialzarsi e toccare di nuovo i solchi, contarli, vedere che ora ce n'erano otto, otto pieni in rilievo contro la pietra grigia. Sentiva uno strano senso di realizzazione. La sua vita sarebbe stata ricordata da sei persone e una pietra all'interno di una cella nel mezzo del campo di un traditore. Pensò ai tumuli che segnavano le tombe di Brookland, pile di pietre senza nomi o iscrizioni, solo una conoscenza passata tra generazioni e suppose fosse appropriato.

Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò ricadere la testa contro la pietra, scivolando dentro e fuori coscienza, come il dolore che sembrava diminuire per un po' e poi schiantarsi su di lui in raffiche esplosive. Una volta si svegliò e vide Tony seduto accanto a lui, con un pugno di mirtilli nella sua mano. Ne offrì uno a Steve, ma quando lo mise in bocca, sapeva di sale. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che aveva una placca di metallo nel petto, ma non sarebbe rimasta dentro, quindi premette, sempre più forte, fino a quando il suo petto non cedette, un buco spalancato che sgorgava di rivoli rossi lungo lo stomaco. Fu preso dal panico e si mosse troppo in fretta, gemendo mentre il dolore gli attraversava la schiena per i suoi sforzi e sbattendo le palpebre alle tenebre. Tony non c'era, ovviamente. Solo la scodella di pappa e il suo sfortunato occupante.

Steve non si era reso conto che il giorno era finito fino a quando non vennero a prenderlo. Aveva bisogno di aiuto per stare in piedi e doveva appoggiarsi a Rumlow mentre camminava, ma almeno lo faceva. Se quella doveva essere la sua fine, non si sarebbe fatto trasportare ad essa. Un patibolo frettolosamente costruito era stato sistemato appena fuori dalla cella. Si avvicinò, guardò Rumlow, che lanciò un'occhiata a Rollins, e due uomini lo afferrarono sotto le braccia e lo aiutarono a salire i gradini. Vide nero per un momento dal dolore, ma riuscì a riprendersi dopo un momento, ondeggiando leggermente, ma rimanendo in posizione verticale. Rumlow lo spinse in avanti dove pendeva una corda, un grande cerchio formato nella parte inferiore. Fece un passo dietro di esso e attese. Non voleva provare alcun sollievo, non voleva che una parte di se stesso lo volesse, ma era difficile ricordarselo quando le sue spalle erano in fiamme e tutto faceva così male che era l’unica cosa su cui riusciva a concentrarsi. Gli sembrava di dare loro una vittoria che non meritavano però, quindi mantenne il suo sguardo provocatorio come poteva attraverso il dolore, i suoi occhi fissi in avanti, verso l'alba. L’ultima, pensò. Desiderava poter dire che era una gloriosa mattina, che avrebbe avuto un'ultima occhiata a qualcosa di bellissimo, ma era grigia ed umida, la luce si attenuava sotto nuvole fluttuanti.

Rumlow tirò fuori la chiave delle catene che gli legavano i polsi e ne slacciò una, poi riposizionò le sue braccia dietro di lui. Non poteva evitare il sibilo del dolore nella nuova posizione, tirando la pelle ferita tra le scapole strette. L'intero momento ebbe un senso di irreale, come se ogni cosa nel suo campo visivo fosse più morbida attorno ai bordi, sebbene fosse ancora abbastanza cosciente da rendersi conto che era la foschia del dolore a dargli il senso di torpore. Poteva vedere Hammer che sbadigliava, il bastardo, e Pierce che sorseggiava una tazza di qualcosa che fumava contro il freddo del mattino.

Stavano chiacchierando, niente di importante, solo passando il tempo, e in quel momento un odio feroce, puro e incontrollato lo attraversò. Non provava quel tipo di rabbia da... da quando aveva seppellito George, si rese conto. Era la rabbia dell'impotenza, l'odio nato dall'incapacità di non poter fare nulla per cambiare il risultato. Morire in combattimento, morire per una causa o una persona in cui credevi... non aveva mai evitato quello, non aveva mai chiesto di morire di vecchiaia nel suo letto, circondato da persone care, solo di morire giustamente, di aver vissuto una vita che significasse qualcosa. Ma era tutto lì, pensò mentre Rumlow gli fece scivolare il cappio sopra la testa e strinse il nodo al collo. Rumlow si schiarì la gola e guardò Pierce, in attesa di indicazioni. Steve sapeva che c'era una porta che si sarebbe aperta sotto i suoi piedi, costringendo il suo corpo a cadere, il suo peso a soffocarlo lentamente mentre lottava. Aveva già visto altri impiccati prima, stupratori e assassini. Non avrebbe mai pensato di assistere al proprio. Respirò profondamente, assaporando il bruciore in gola.

"Qualche ultima parola?" Chiese Pierce, soffiando sulla sua bevanda come se fosse troppo calda per consumarla. Non c'era nessuno qui da convincere, nessuno da persuadere, nessun grande discorso da pronunciare. Era solo lui e quegli uomini, che avevano preso così tanto. Da lui, dalla squadra, da Tony, dal Regno stesso. Che avrebbero continuato a prendere, fino a quando qualcuno non li avesse fermati. Non sarebbe stato lui, ma sperava di aver fatto abbastanza per mettere in moto quella fine. Ma ora, c’era solo lui e la somma della sua vita, che voleva avesse un significato.

Stranamente, pensò a Tony e alla loro sessione di allenamento, solleticandolo fino alla sottomissione visto che non poteva vincere in nessun altro modo, rifiutando di arrendersi ridefinendo le regole del gioco. Aveva trascorso gran parte della sua vita rifiutandosi di cedere ai bulli, facendosi spingere a terra e chiedendo di più, e questi uomini non erano diversi, non proprio. L'immagine fugace di occhi castano scuro e una risata accesa gli attraversarono la mente. Dolci parole di incoraggiamento non giudicando mai mentre inciampava e balbettava sulle parole, accanite discussioni che lo spingevano a giustificare ogni suo pensiero e le sue mani gentili che rendevano vivo il suo corpo. Tony, che credeva così assiduamente che il suo Re potesse fare di meglio, potesse essere un uomo migliore, se gli fosse stata data la possibilità. Steve aveva ammirato quella fede fin dall'inizio, forse perché la desiderava anche lui. Nonostante si fosse unito alla ribellione di Pierce, lo stesso Pierce non aveva mai ispirato quel tipo di devozione, almeno non per Steve.

Alla fine, l'unica cosa che contava, suppose, era ciò per cui ti battevi. Non dovevi vincere, dovevi solo resistere. Quando non c'erano battaglie da combattere, non c'erano più discorsi da fare, non c'era più niente da sostenere, tutto ciò che restava era scegliere con chi stare. Non sapeva più in cosa credesse, ma sapeva di credere in Tony. Quello era abbastanza per prendere la decisione per lui. Prese il suo ultimo respiro e lasciò squillare la voce forte e rumorosa come poteva.

"Lunga vita al Re."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comunque da qui in poi ci saranno varie conversazioni dove si userà il 'voi' invece del 'lei', essendo la storia ambientata nel passato, quindi ci si rivolgeva col 'voi'.  
> Spero di essere stata chiara nella spiegazione.... Alla prossimaa :*


	29. Capitolo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaoooo!!  
> Volevo avvisarvi che questo è uno dei capitoli più lunghi, e che si parlerà solo di Tony e da quando l'abbiamo lasciato nella foresta... Quindi mi dispiace lasciarvi così ancora per un po'...

Attingendo a riserve di forza che non sapeva di possedere, Tony riuscì ad allontanarsi da dove Steve era in piedi, con un'espressione completamente corrotta, i capelli smossi dalle mani di Tony, le labbra gonfie e rosse, gli occhi spalancati e scuri di lussuria, desiderio e qualcos'altro che Tony non poteva guardare troppo a lungo, come quando si cerca di guardare il sole. Tony sapeva che Steve avrebbe rifiutato la sua supplica, ma aveva dovuto almeno fare un tentativo. Ciò non significava che la delusione fosse meno amara per quello. Tuttavia, sapeva di non poter indugiare.

Ciò che non si aspettava, però, era che le cose gli sfuggissero di mano così rapidamente. Sapeva che se avesse guardato di nuovo indietro, non sarebbe stato in grado di andarsene. Si sarebbe girato e le cose non sarebbero finite con un bacio quella volta. Dopotutto, aveva tanta forza di volontà. Tony scosse la testa e accelerò il ritmo, sebbene ogni passo aumentasse solo la sua ansia crescente. Settimane lì fuori con Steve, che lo voleva, aspettando quella che sembrava un'eternità per potergli dire la verità e avere tutto così vicino... era sia terrificante che esilarante allo stesso tempo, gli contorceva lo stomaco in nodi di calore e gli faceva stringere il petto in preda al panico mentre si allontanava, però sapeva che doveva sbrigarsi e accelerare il passo mentre metteva più terreno tra sé e Steve.

Una parte di Tony non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi dell'assurdità di presentarsi da Matthew così, in disordine, sporco, con una discreta crescita di barba e un gigantesco disco di metallo nel petto. Rhodey diceva che gli piaceva fare un'entrata ad effetto. Beh, non faceva mai le cose a metà, suppose. Matt in gioventù era stato cavaliere al Castello, sebbene Matt fosse notevolmente più vecchio di lui e i due solo raramente si erano incrociati. Sinceramente, Tony considerava Matt più come conoscente che come amico, ma non si poteva negare che Matt fosse stato fermamente fedele in quel disastro. Stava per scoprire fino a che punto si estendeva quella lealtà.

La fortezza di Matthew non doveva essere troppo lontano, ma sperava di imbattersi in una pattuglia o in una stazione di guardia prima di raggiungerla. Altrimenti, avrebbe dato a Matt l'inferno per quello, pensò. Steve si era rifiutato fermamente di dire a Tony dove si trovasse quel santuario del loro amico dottore, rendendo il tempo ancora più prezioso, dal momento che non aveva idea di quale direzione Steve avesse preso. Se Steve avesse attraversato le terre detenute da Fury, quello avrebbe complicato sicuramente le cose.

Mentre pensava a Steve, al vederlo di nuovo, non poté fare a meno di ricordare gli eventi della notte prima e le rivelazioni di Steve su ciò che era accaduto a Brookland, ciò che era quasi successo a Steve. Se qualcuno avesse chiesto a Tony prima di ieri sera se c'era modo di odiare di più Stane, avrebbe detto loro che non era possibile, ma agli Dei sembrava piacere premiare tale arroganza. Molte notti prima, Steve gli aveva detto che aveva delle ragioni, non scuse, per unirsi alla ribellione di Pierce, e quello potrebbe essere stato l'eufemismo del secolo, pensò Tony amaramente.

Quando chiuse gli occhi, Tony poteva ancora vedere il volto di Steve, la maschera tesa e terrorizzata del senso di colpa e disperazione che aveva lentamente distolto il suo solito sguardo calmo e risoluto con ogni parola che cadeva dalle sue labbra. Una parte di Tony avrebbe voluto pregarlo di smettere, di mantenere le parole che sapeva stessero per arrivare, di non dirle ad alta voce e dargli forma, renderle reali, ma un'altra parte, più profonda, sapeva che doveva sentire. Che quello, star seduto lì e dover ascoltare mentre Steve sollevava l'orrore che aveva colpito le persone a cui teneva per il capriccio di alcune leghe lontane stronze e pazze di potere, quello era parte della penitenza di Tony, qualcosa che doveva sopportare perché non poteva lasciarselo alle spalle. Doveva essere tenuto vicino e non dimenticato dal tempo o dalla distanza, semplicemente perché sarebbe stato più facile lasciarlo nel passato. E per farlo, Tony non poteva distogliere lo sguardo, non poteva rifiutare di vedere quell'uomo a cui teneva così profondamente così addolorato, per quanto avrebbe potuto desiderarlo, anche se il racconto quasi fece a pezzi Steve.

Toccava a Tony testimoniare, prendere il peso dalle spalle di Steve e portarlo con sé d’ora in poi. Aveva lasciato che ciò accadesse. Anche se potrebbe non aver dato lui stesso l'ordine, era stato il suo egoismo a lasciare che le macchinazioni di Stane fossero incontrollate per così tanto tempo. Se avesse avuto più interesse del mondo al di là delle cose importanti per lui, avrebbe potuto impedire che ciò accadesse. Non poteva cambiare ciò che era stato fatto a suo nome, ma poteva dannatamente assicurarsi che i suoi errori passati non si ripetessero.

Farsi perdonare da Steve poteva rivelarsi impossibile, ma doveva provarci. E Barnes. Doveva loro il tentativo. Se il loro perdono non poteva essere ottenuto, avrebbe potuto almeno offrire loro un vero sfogo per la loro rabbia. Avrebbe lasciato che lo odiassero, se era quello di cui Steve aveva bisogno, se poteva aiutare in qualche modo a raggiungere un vero bersaglio su cui sfogare, allora non aveva motivo di lamentarsi. Dopo tutto, era ben meritato.

Tony era preparato per tutto ciò che Steve avrebbe potuto accettare da lui dopo aver sentito parlare di cosa fosse successo a Brookland. Si era detto che non era più di quanto meritasse. Aveva trascorso la maggior parte della sua vita ad ottenere tutto ciò che chiedeva e nulla che importasse, quindi era quasi appropriato che perdesse l'unica cosa che lo faceva prima ancora di avere la possibilità di ottenerlo. Cosa stava facendo mentre Stane era impegnato ad ordinare la morte della sua gente? Ordinare la morte di Steve? Non voleva pensarci troppo profondamente, temendo di poter davvero ricordare una risposta.

Ma poi... per grazia degli Dei che aveva da tempo evitato, Steve gli offrì un’assoluzione che non meritava, ma voleva disperatamente aggrapparsi, afferrarla e non lasciarla mai andare. Quasi disse a Steve la verità proprio lì, ma la paura lo trattenne. Paura che di fronte alla persona che odiava da così tanto tempo davanti a lui, il perdono di Steve non sarebbe stato altrettanto imminente.

Almeno... e sapeva che quel pensiero non gli serviva, ma non poteva farne a meno... Almeno se l’avesse detto a Steve dopo essere stato portato alla fortezza di Matt, Steve non poteva semplicemente andarsene. Sarebbe stato al sicuro. Sicuro, curato e non ricercato per nulla. Avrebbe odiato Tony, forse, ma lo avrebbe fatto da dietro forti mura con banchetti sparsi davanti a lui. Era una fine con cui Tony poteva almeno convivere, sebbene avere tutto ciò che desiderava così vicino eppure così irraggiungibile poteva essere la parte peggiore, una punizione adeguata progettata solo per lui.

Se fosse stato onesto con se stesso, c'era una parte di lui, una parte oscura, egoista, contorta, che pensava di usare l'auto-recriminazione di Steve sull'inganno di Pierce, per accettare l'assoluzione che Steve offriva così liberamente. Sapeva che non era giusto, non per Steve, non per Barnes, e non per le persone che avevano sofferto per la sua negligenza. Doveva almeno a tutti loro di essere accusato di questo, di affrontarlo, di rispondere, se ci fossero almeno risposte da dare, e offrire ciò che poteva per compensare, se fosse accettato o meno.

Tony non poteva negare che le parole di Steve gli avessero dato qualcosa che sembrava notevolmente speranza, anche se piccola. Steve non era crudele o vendicativo. Voleva trovare il meglio nelle persone, vederle come potevano essere, e per gli Dei, Steve credeva in Tony per qualche ragione insondabile. Solo Tony, come se fosse abbastanza, e quando qualcuno lo aveva fatto? Doveva sempre essere migliore, più intelligente, _di più_. Era quello che facevano gli Stark, così semplice. Eppure Steve lo aveva visto al suo minimo assoluto e l'aveva trovato notevole. Non aveva idea di cosa farsene, anche se ogni sua fibra non voleva altro che aggrapparsi ad esso e rifiutarsi di lasciarlo andare, ma una parte ritrovata di lui sepolta in profondità sotto la placca di metallo nel suo petto si oppose a quel pensiero. Se l'odio di Steve doveva essere il pagamento di Tony agli Dei per il suo egoismo passato, allora così doveva essere. Ma non poteva mettere da parte le parole di Steve così facilmente. Steve voleva che Tony perdonasse il suo Re perché vedeva quanto fosse grave nella sua mente. Quanto doveva saltare lontano per guadagnarsi il perdono di Steve?

Tony sospirò e spazzò via un grosso ramo basso mentre camminava. Piedi piatti, pensò con un sorriso, ripensando a Steve e Clint che prendevano in giro la sua incapacità di camminare senza lasciare tracce. La sua testa si alzò di scatto al suono di zoccoli che colpivano il terreno duro, distanti, ma si avvicinavano velocemente. Tony si chinò, trovando una copertura possibile tra gli arti e i cespugli degli alberi, consapevole che l'ultima volta che era corso verso i cavalieri Stark, si era ritrovato faccia a faccia con l'uomo che aveva cercato di accorciarlo tagliandogli la testa. Dal suo punto di vista, poteva vedere la polvere gonfiarsi in una piccola nuvola dorata mentre i cavalieri correvano lungo il breve muro di pietra che stava seguendo mentre camminava attraverso la foresta. Una volta che furono abbastanza vicini, poté vedere i colori familiari di Matt riflessi sulle loro armature e scudi, salvo uno, il cavaliere davanti, che indossava il suo rosso e oro.

Un cavaliere che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.

Un sollievo inebriante si fece strada attraverso Tony, sistemandosi nello stomaco con un traballante e contorto nervosismo, e per un breve momento, fu troppo, dopo fumo e dolore, umide grotte buie e verità che non voleva sentire. Tony chiuse gli occhi. Quasi non voleva guardare di nuovo, affinché non fosse portato via, dimostrando che fosse un trucco della sua stessa mente. Fino a quando Steve non aveva menzionato che Rhodey era da Matt, non era nemmeno sicuro che Rhodey fosse sopravvissuto all'attacco alle carrozze, e anche dopo la rivelazione di Steve... il flusso di informazioni era troppo inaffidabile per essere certo di qualcosa in quei giorni. Si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi e Rhodey era ancora lì, feroce e sicuro, come sempre. È _più di quello che_ _è_ , Tony ricordò le parole di Rhodey di così tanto tempo prima nella sua tenda quando le aveva negate. Quando non aveva voluto ascoltarle, perché sentirle faceva male. Ci era voluto troppo per rendersi conto che il rifiuto di ascoltarle faceva molto peggio agli altri. Ma ora le aveva sentite, forte e chiaro, risuonavano con l'eco di una promessa che solo ora si stava accorgendo di aver già fatto.

Tony si alzò, spostando il ramo che fungeva da copertura e uscì nella radura, camminando, poi correndo verso il muro e i cavalieri in avvicinamento, il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto. I cavalieri tirarono bruscamente le redini, i cavalli si alzarono all’indietro per lo sforzo, le armi pronte, mentre si avvicinava. Si fermò di colpo, ansimando, il petto sollevato per lo sforzo, improvvisamente sopraffatto dal sollievo e dall’esaurimento. Una parte di lui non voleva altro che sprofondare in ginocchio in supplica al momento, se non altro, ma sapeva che non poteva farlo. Invece, si fermò, tenendo la testa alta e armandosi di tutta la condiscendenza che riuscì a raccogliere, tutto considerato. I cavalieri si fermarono di colpo, i cavalli si fermarono bruscamente mentre si avvicinava al loro cammino, si sentivano grugniti e nitriti mentre i cavalieri tentavano di controllarli.

"Hey! In nome degli Dei, cosa pensi di..." iniziò uno degli uomini.

“Oh miei Dei! È... Dei, oh miei Dei! Vostra Grazia!" Rhodey scoppiò, la voce riuscì a passare dallo stupore alla preoccupazione senza saltare un colpo. “Qualcuno... tu lì, prendi un po' di acqua per Vostra Grazia, adesso! Adesso!" Gridò Rhodey mentre scendeva, correndo al fianco di Tony per afferrargli le spalle, facendo correre mani forti su e giù per le braccia di Tony, sopra la sua testa e indietro, in cerca di infortuni. Le mani di Rhodey si fermarono mentre la maglia di Tony si apriva, la cima del disco di metallo appena visibile.

"Anche per me è bello vederti, Rhodey," disse Tony con un largo sorriso. "Va bene. Ti spiegherò più tardi", Tony annuì, lanciando una rapida occhiata alla placca di metallo prima di sistemare la camicia per coprirla.

Qualcuno gli mise in mano una borraccia d'acqua e lui bevve profondamente, l'acqua fresca gli lenì la gola inaridita. L'uomo che gliela porse immediatamente si inginocchiò, gli altri scesero rapidamente e seguirono l’esempio. Rhodey si piegò su un ginocchio e chinò la testa. "Vostra Grazia", disse. "Non posso dirvi quanto sia bello vedervi,” disse Rhodey, guardando in alto, un sorriso affettuoso si allargò velocemente sul suo volto." Dannazione. Dannazione... È bello riavervi qui, Sire."

“Oh, in piedi. Tutti voi,” ordinò Tony con un gesto della mano verso gli altri uomini.

“Da dove venite? Come siete arrivato qui? Cosa... Vostra Grazia, cosa è successo? No, aspettate, non importa”, aggiunse Rhodey, guardandosi intorno alla loro posizione esposta in costernazione. “La fortezza di Lord Ellis non è lontana. Porter, dai a Sua Grazia il tuo cavallo. Vi riportiamo indietro, Vostra Grazia. Il medico di Lord Ellis può controllarvi, e sono sicuro che vorrà un rapporto. Del cibo… cibo, Dei, qualcuno ha del cibo con sé?… Solo... Dei, Vostra Grazia… questo... sto ancora cercando di…” Rhodey balbettò, scuotendo la testa per la costernazione.

"Ci sarà tempo per questo, Rhodes, ma ascolta," cominciò Tony, trovando la sua voce diversa mentre parlava, i toni familiari di comando tornavano alla loro posizione. “C'è un uomo nei boschi. Alto. Capelli biondo scuro. Vestiti consumati, molto simili a questi", disse Tony, indicando il proprio abbigliamento. "Un soldato. Ha una spada e uno scudo con una debole traccia di una stella dipinta su di esso. Ho bisogno che lo trovi. Trovalo e portalo da me. Non deve essere assolutamente ferito in alcun modo. Se cerca di combattere o fuggire, digli che ti arrendi. Gli farà abbassare la guardia. Digli che il Re... il Re richiede la sua presenza. Solo… solo portalo da me”, Tony ordinò, guardandosi intorno verso gli uomini. Gli uomini strisciarono un po' i piedi nella terra e guardarono verso Rhodey in confusione. Beh, quello non andava affatto bene. "Non credo di aver balbettato", scattò Tony contro di loro. Huh, beh, quello li fece scattare, pensò Tony. Immaginava di non aver perso del tutto il tocco.

“Avete sentito Sua grazia. Andate, adesso. Evans, torna alla fortezza di Lord Ellis e raggruppa…” Rhodey iniziò, lanciando una rapida occhiata a Tony.

"Voglio che venga trovato, Rhodey", rispose Tony alla domanda non posta. “È la tua priorità in questo momento."

"Lascia due battaglioni alla fortezza per presidiarla, ma manda tutti gli altri nei boschi", Rhodey comandò. “Vostra Grazia, questo... soldato... era uno di quelli che vi ha preso? Siete scappato da lui? Vi giuro che lo faremo...” Rhodey iniziò, i suoi occhi ardevano.

"Lui mi ha salvato," intervenne Tony, scoprendo che raramente aveva significato qualcosa di più. "Trovalo. Non fargli del male. Dico sul serio, Rhodey."

“Sì… sì, Sire, certo. Avete sentito Sua Grazia. Nessun danno deve essere fatto a quest'uomo, per ordine del Re. Evans, assicurati che sia noto", disse Rhodey agli uomini. L'uomo, quello chiamato Evans, suppose Tony, rimontò a cavallo, tirò bruscamente le redini e tornò verso la strada da dove erano giunti. Gli altri erano intorno a lui, guardandolo con qualcosa di simile a soggezione confusa, se avesse potuto dargli un nome. Poteva solo immaginare come doveva apparire dopo tutto questo tempo, figuriamoci il fatto che il loro Re apparisse semplicemente da mezzo al nulla. "Porter, Gregg, siete con noi. Il resto di voi, cercate nella foresta..."

"Dirigetevi a sud-ovest, lungo il muro verso le terre detenute dalle forze di Fury", intervenne Tony. "Sono andato via da lui non più di una lega indietro, anche se non so quale direzione prenderà da lì.” Gli uomini annuirono e montarono i loro cavalli, salvo quello chiamato Porter, che avrebbe dovuto fare una bella passeggiata per tornare alla fortezza, dato che Tony stava usando il suo cavallo. Tony ringraziò l'uomo, che subito iniziò ad arrossire, balbettare e in generale a comportarsi in modo appropriato. Tony aveva quasi dimenticato come fosse, si era abituato così tanto ad essere trattato semplicemente come un uomo che il ruolo di Re sembrava improvvisamente in qualche modo inadatto, troppo stretto e scomodo. Era cambiato lì fuori, lo sapeva. Quanto lo fosse, doveva ancora vederlo, ma se una semplice espressione di gratitudine per uno dei suoi soldati era così inaspettata da rendere l'uomo praticamente senza parole, supponeva che il cambiamento era una cosa da fare tempo fa.

"Vi portiamo alla fortezza", disse Rhodey, trascinando delicatamente Tony verso uno degli animali meno agitati. “C'è qualcos'altro di cui avete bisogno? Vi fa... quella, uh, quella cosa... Vi... Vi fa male, Vostra Grazia?” Chiese Rhodey, i suoi occhi si spostarono di nuovo sul petto di Tony. Voleva ridere a quello, ma non poteva forzarla. Si batté una mano sul petto, un suono sordo e squillante riecheggiò.

"Starò bene. In questo momento, ci sono tre cose che voglio fare. Voglio mangiare cibo vero, fare il bagno più lungo nella storia del tempo e indossare abiti che non si siano lavati da soli", rispose Tony. “E poi... poi dobbiamo parlare. Di un sacco di cose, Rhodey. Ma prima, trovalo. Il soldato. Io... ho bisogno di lui, Rhodes."

"Certo, certo, Vostra Grazia... è solo... dannazione, se non mi siete mancato, Vostra Grazia" disse Rhodey, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente e mettendo una mano forte sulla spalla di Tony, dandole una leggera stretta.

"Anche tu mi sei mancato, bellezza", disse Tony con un sorriso mentre fece scivolare un piede nella staffa e si spinse in sella. “Ora, trovami il mio soldato e portami al cibo degli Dei. In quest’ordine."

"Sì, Vostra Grazia!" Rhodey rispose con un sorriso. "La prossima volta verrete con me, ok?" Rhodey sussurrò, avvicinandosi.

"Sì, caro," rispose Tony con una smorfia ironica.

Rhodey e altri due lo scortarono fino alla fortezza di Matthew, mentre il resto del gruppo di Rhodey iniziò la ricerca di Steve. Cavalcarono nel cortile interno con poco clamore, solo sguardi curiosi per il gruppo di Rhodey così ridotto. Tony consegnò le redini ad uno stalliere senza una parola, smontando e seguendo la scia di Rhodey mentre entravano. Ad ogni passo nella fortezza, era quasi come indossare un'armatura, sentiva la copertura di ferro di chi era e cosa significasse fondersi intorno a lui mentre entrava, le teste iniziavano a farsi strada per la curiosità, anche se non si capiva se qualcuno lo avesse riconosciuto, non ancora comunque. Non lo sorprendeva quello.

Entrarono nella grande sala, con Rhodey in testa mentre Tony si prese un momento per ritemprarsi, momentaneamente annullato da un'improvvisa, sorprendente scarica di tristezza nel lasciare qualcosa che non si era mai reso conto di bramare. Essere Tony, essere solo Tony, era stato meravigliosamente liberatorio per quella piccola quantità di tempo che aveva trascorso con gli Avengers. Essersi guadagnato la stima di Steve, la sua fiducia, significava per lui molto più di ogni favore che qualcuno gli avesse mai offerto, perché era stato dato così liberamente, così sinceramente a Tony. Non al suo titolo, o al suo potere, o al suo denaro, solo a lui e solo per lui.

Solo allora, mentre si preparava a fare un passo indietro in quella che era stata la sua vita, a lasciare indietro Tony e diventare di nuovo quello che era, si rese conto di quanto fosse stato prezioso quel dono, nonostante le circostanze. Migliaia di persone avevano giurato fedeltà al Re. Solo uno di loro aveva riposto la sua fiducia in Tony, privo di qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse la sola fede a guidarlo. Era umiliante, anche per uno che non indossava bene l'umiltà, pensò.

“Sir James, cos’è questa storia che hai inviato quasi tutti i miei uomini nel bosco a trovare un soldato? Spero che tu abbia una buona ragione per questo…” Lord Ellis iniziò, poi si fermò, le sopracciglia riunite in un solco profondo. “Sir James? Cos... chi è…” balbettò Lord Ellis, le parole che vacillarono fino a fermarsi. “Per gli Dei! Vostra Grazia, siete voi?" Matthew abbaiò, facendo alcuni passi avanti per la sorpresa sbalordita dei suoi assistenti che si aggiravano attorno alla sala visto che era quasi ora di cena.

“Mio Signore, è per me un grande onore presentare Sua Maestà, Anthony IV, per Grazia degli Dei, Re del Reame e dei Domini oltre i Mari,” Rhodey intonò a gran voce sul silenzio che cadde nella grande sala. A tutti ci volle un momento per recuperare, un rapido mormorio attraversava la folla riunita, e poi tutto successe in un attimo. L'intera sala si inginocchiò come un tutt’uno, sebbene i sussurri continuassero come cavallette. Tony picchiettò sulla spalla di Rhodey che si era nuovamente inginocchiato, e l'altro uomo si alzò in piedi.

"Potete alzarvi," disse Tony al resto della sala, il suono della sua stessa voce sembrò riempire lo spazio per un momento prima che tutti si rialzassero in piedi. Sembrava strano alle sue stesse orecchie, le ultime tracce di quelle poche settimane con gli Avengers che scivolavano via lentamente mentre tornava al suo ruolo familiare. Una volta, si sentiva come ad uno spettacolo, una di quelle pantomime che i mimi mettevano in atto per intrattenere, una maschera che aveva nascosto per troppo tempo. Ora... ora, non era mai stato più reale. Stare lì, il peso di ciò non era più un peso, ma un dono, un modo per aiutare, per sistemare le cose. I suoi occhi bruciavano, desiderando con tutto il suo essere che Steve fosse lì in piedi accanto a lui, rendendo tutte le aspettative plausibili.

“Lord Ellis, vi ringrazio per la vostra ospitalità. Sono sicuro che avete molte domande, ma prima devo parlare in privato con voi e il Capitano Rhodes. C'è molto da condividere, e il Regno ha bisogno del vostro aiuto ora più che mai”, rispose Tony. Gli occhi di Matt si spalancarono un po', ma fece un cenno della testa e tese una mano.

“Non vorrebbe riposare prima, Vostra Grazia? Dovete aver attraversato un calvario. Per favore, Sire, permetteteci di salvaguardare la vostra salute e il vostro benessere prima di parlare di altre questioni", dichiarò Lord Ellis. “Sicuramente quelle possono aspettare fino a quando non avrà mangiato, Sire? Ford, fai venire il mio medico immediatamente per controllare Sua Grazia."

"Apprezzo la vostra preoccupazione, mio Lord, ma temo che ciò che devo dire non possa aspettare", insisté Tony. "Non direi di no ad un bagno e a un cambio di vestiti una volta che avremo parlato," continuò un po' più cordiale.

“Certo, Vostra Grazia. Ovviamente. Farò preparare immediatamente le mie camere per voi”, disse Lord Ellis, guadagnandosi un rapido cenno del capo in risposta dal suo maggiordomo che si mise subito in movimento per preparare la stanza per Tony. “Possiamo parlare privatamente nel mio salone. Da questa parte, prego, Vostra Grazia”, disse Lord Ellis, allungando la mano per indicare la direzione a Tony e Rhodey. Seguì Matt e Rhodey su per le scale e giù per un corridoio fiancheggiato da porte delle camere fino al salone privato di Matt, una piccola stanza arrotondata con una finestra che si affacciava sul cortile e il muro che circondava la fortezza. Una scrivania e diverse grandi sedie imbottite riempivano la stanza. Gli arazzi fiancheggiavano il muro illuminato dalle torce.

“Vostra Grazia, perdonatemi, sono solo... sono elettrizzato all'idea di riavervi, sano e salvo, ovviamente… noi... eravamo preoccupati... Lord Stane aveva detto…" Matt balbettò mentre camminava per la stanza, aspettando che Tony si sedesse. Tony affondò in una delle grandi sedie mentre Rhodey accendeva il fuoco con una delle torce. "Questo è solo molto inaspettato", disse Lord Ellis mentre si sedeva sulla sedia di fronte a Tony. Rhodey si lasciò cadere su uno degli sgabelli bassi vicino al fuoco e si avvicinò, formando un cerchio stretto mentre gli uomini parlavano.

"Lo so, Matt," replicò Tony in modo uniforme. Un servitore entrò, portando un boccale di vino caldo, cotto con delle spezie, e un vassoio di formaggi, salumi e pane. Tony lo fissò per un momento, pensando intensamente ai biscotti che ti spezzavano i denti se li mordevi troppo forte. Si passò una mano sul viso, lo sguardo fisso sulle fiamme del fuoco per un momento mentre raccoglieva i suoi pensieri. Prese il piccolo sacchetto di cristalli dalla tasca e ne lasciò cadere uno nel vino caldo, bevendo profondamente e pensando che Bruce probabilmente non avrebbe approvato i suoi metodi di automedicazione. Proseguì con un morso di pane morbido e caldo, il burro salato che gli ricopriva la lingua. Era il paradiso. Pensava forse di aver dimenticato il sapore del cibo dopo quei pessimi biscotti e qualunque cosa fosse quello che gli avevano servito i Dieci Anelli. Deglutì e prese un altro sorso del vino caldo, costringendosi a prendere qualche altro boccone di cibo opportunamente raffinato invece di infilare l’intero vassoio in bocca, il suo stomaco si stringeva in segno di protesta.

Tony attese che il servitore se ne andasse prima di iniziare la sua storia e, con sua sorpresa, scoprì che la ri-narrazione era più difficile di quanto pensasse. Inciampò un po' mentre raccontava loro della sua fuga dai Dieci Anelli, il suo respiro si bloccò al nome di Yinsen. E poi l’essere salvato, o ricatturato, se voleva essere tecnico a riguardo, da Steve e gli Avengers. Vide Rhodey corrugare la fronte con l’angolo dell'occhio.

“Quindi... solo per essere chiari... State dicendo che Stane ha ucciso i vostri genitori, ordinato il massacro della nostra stessa gente, orchestrato l'attacco alla carrozza dopo la dimostrazione delle armi, vi ha effettivamente consegnato ai Dieci Anelli con l'avvertimento che dovevano uccidervi quando avrebbero finito di usarvi per accumulare il loro deposito di armi, e ora sta cercando di sistemarsi come Reggente al posto vostro, con l'aiuto di Sir Gregory, forse del Generale Ross e Lord Stone, tutto per poter consegnare il Regno a Pierce, che sta lavorando con quel folle di Schmidt, ed è in procinto di marciare con un enorme esercito contro la capitale”, sintetizzò Rhodey, guardando avanti e indietro tra Tony e Matt, come se sperasse che qualcuno lo contraddicesse. “E questi Avengers vi stanno aiutando ora, e dovremmo portarli direttamente a voi se qualcuno di loro viene trovato."

"Quello... sì, è più o meno tutto", confermò Tony, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani che stavano afferrando il boccale di vino.

"Questo è... beh... è solo... dannazione," disse Rhodey, scuotendo la testa e alzandosi in piedi. Si avvicinò al camino e lo alimentò con il lungo attizzatoio di ferro, chiaramente cercando di darsi qualcosa da fare mentre assorbiva le informazioni.

“Vorrei appoggiare l'epiteto di Sir James, Vostra Grazia. Questo è... molto da considerare. Ho paura che mi abbiate lasciato senza parole”, gli disse Lord Ellis in modo un po' rigido, chiaramente sorpreso dalle rivelazioni di Tony. “Se le vostre supposizioni sono corrette, allora dobbiamo muoverci rapidamente per rimuovere Lord Stane dal potere prima che altri danni possano essere fatti a vostro nome, Vostra Grazia. Sarà processato?"

"Quello è il piano. Dobbiamo tornare al castello, Rhodey,” disse Tony, anche se poteva già vedere la mente di Rhodey lavorare. "E farlo senza attirare l'attenzione su di noi."

Rhodey annuì d'accordo. “Partiremo alle prime luci dell’alba. Solo noi, e qualche sentinella. Dovremmo viaggiare velocemente, ma tenere il vostro ritorno tranquillo fino a quando non avremo Stane e gli altri in custodia", disse Rhodey con fermezza.

“E il Capitano Rogers. Anche lui sarà con noi”, rispose Tony senza problemi. La bocca di Rhodey si assottigliò in una linea, ma annuì, conoscendo Tony abbastanza bene da sapere quando discutere e quando lasciar stare, anche se l'aria di disapprovazione infastidiva Tony per qualche motivo, forse perché sembrava in qualche modo avercela con Steve, e quello era semplicemente qualcosa che non poteva sopportare. "Rhodey... James... mi hai detto, tanti mesi fa in quella tenda abbandonata dagli Dei, che desideravi per me che avessi persone che avrebbero messo a rischio tutto per me, persone su cui poter contare. Le ho trovate, Rhodey. So che sembra folle e so che una parte di te pensa che io soffra di qualche tipo di effetto collaterale della prigionia o qualcosa del genere, ma non è così. Non è così”, ripeté Tony.

“Sapete che farò quello che chiedete, Vostra Grazia, ovviamente, io... io solo... non permetterò che la vostra gratitudine verso queste persone venga trasformato in qualcosa di più, semplicemente perché sembrano avere una coscienza, almeno quando non sapevano chi foste”, protestò Rhodey. Tony capiva la sua preoccupazione, poteva persino apprezzarla in qualche modo, ma odiava le implicazioni di Rhodey. “Dopo tutto hanno servito Pierce. Forse sono stati ingannati, forse lo siamo stati tutti, ma... loro hanno combattuto contro di voi, contro di noi. È solo che... ovviamente, sarà fatto come desiderate, ma ne siete sicuro, Sire? Potrebbe essere un complotto, un po' dell'inganno di Pierce per farsi strada con voi, portare la sua gente in città...” suggerì Rhodey, abbassando la voce.

"Mi hai detto che potevo essere più di quello che ero", gli ricordò Tony. “Quel giorno, nella tenda. Ti sbagliavi, però. Non ho bisogno di essere più di quello che sono per fare questo. Per fare la cosa giusta. Devo solo essere quello che sono veramente, anche se non conoscevo quella persona fino a quando tutto il resto non mi è stato portato via. Lui... io... posso essere... importante, Rhodey. Ci credo. Per la prima volta, penso di esserlo davvero, perché... perché lui non avrebbe mentito. Non su questo. Quindi deve essere vero. Senti, so che ho molto da rimediare, Rhodey. Molto da sistemare. Non fingere di non sapere cosa intendo”, interruppe Tony quando Rhodey aprì la bocca per protestare. "Ma posso fare questo. _Devo_ farlo."

"Questo Capitano... quello che quasi tutta la mia guarnigione sta cercando," iniziò Matthew, sollevando un sopracciglio in questione. "È... importante per voi, Vostra Grazia?"

Tony non fece finta di fraintendere la domanda sepolta lì. "Lo è", rispose fermamente. "Più di quanto possa dire, Matt."

"Beh. Bene, allora, non vedo l'ora di incontrarlo, Vostra Grazia”, disse Lord Ellis, facendo un cenno rispettoso a Tony, ma c'era un piccolo sorriso lì che colse prima che Matt tornasse serio.

"Mi unirò alla ricerca, Vostra Grazia, con il vostro permesso", disse Rhodey.

"Grazie, Rhodey," replicò Tony, poi annuì verso i suoi vestiti strappati e sporchi di sporcizia con un’ironica smorfia sulle labbra. "Penso che accetterò la tua offerta di un bagno e un po' di cibo adesso", disse a Matt.

“Certo, Vostra Grazia. Permettetemi di mostrarvi le vostre camere ”, rispose Matt. “L’acqua calda e il cibo vi stanno aspettando."

“Mio Lord... Matt... Non so come ringraziarti. Non solo per questo, ma per la tua lealtà. A me. Alla Corona. Ma soprattutto al Regno. Sei sempre stato un brav'uomo, ecco perché, sospetto, hai evitato la Corte il più possibile", suggerì Tony. Lord Ellis sbuffò una piccola risata, ma rimase in silenzio. “Quando tutto questo sarà finito, sarei onorato se vorrai servire nel Consiglio. Ho bisogno di persone di cui mi possa fidare. E con ciò intendo le persone di cui mi posso fidare che dicano la verità, di sfidarmi quando sbaglio, e mettere il Regno davanti ai propri interessi. Tu lo sei , Matt. È sempre stato così, ma ero troppo idiota per vederlo."

“Io... Vostra Grazia… non so cosa dire... tranne... la famiglia Ellis ha sempre prestato servizio con piacere al nostro Re. Non potrei fare diversamente, Sire”, rispose Lord Ellis.

“Grazie, Matt. Dico sul serio. Per tutto", disse Tony, battendo una mano sulla spalla dell'uomo mentre lo seguiva. "Rhodey, vuoi..." iniziò Tony.

"Vedo se riesco ad ottenere un aggiornamento sulla ricerca. Se non è stato trovato, guiderò io stesso la prossima”, rispose Rhodey, girandosi per scendere le scale fino alla grande sala mentre Tony continuava a seguire Matt su per le scale verso le camere del Lord.

Tony entrò in una grande e confortevole camera da letto, un fuoco già scoppiettante nel focolare di pietra e una grande vasca di rame di fronte, con il vapore che saliva dall'acqua all'interno. Un vero banchetto era stato preparato su un tavolo nell'angolo, notò. Il suo stomaco ristretto si sentiva già pieno da prima, ma sapeva che Steve sarebbe stato affamato quando sarebbe arrivato. Affamato e incazzato, probabilmente, pensò Tony con una smorfia ironica. Guardò il cibo e sentì qualcosa di caldo nel petto all'idea di unirsi a Steve in un vero pasto. Tony si avvicinò al tavolo e scoprì una ciotola, notando dei mirtilli grassottelli e maturi. Non riuscì a sopprime il suo sorriso, e si chiese se Steve avrebbe ricordato.

"È tutto di vostro gradimento, Vostra Grazia?" Domandò Lord Ellis.

"Favoloso", rispose Tony, lasciando la ciotola di mirtilli sul tavolo.

"Manderò gli assistenti ad aiutarvi subito", disse Lord Ellis, inchinandosi e chiudendo la porta mentre se ne andava. Non passò molto tempo prima che Tony fosse disteso nella vasca mentre il barbiere di Matt gli tagliava con cura i capelli e la barba nella sua solita forma. Si vestì con cura in un semplice, ma bel farsetto blu scuro sopra pantaloni marrone chiaro, qualcosa preso in prestito da Matt che una delle sue sarte aveva rapidamente modificato per adattarsi alla figura molto più fine di Tony. Non voleva sopraffare Steve tutto in una volta. Salutare Steve nel suo solito abbigliamento sarebbe probabilmente uno shock, per dirla in parole povere. Così, almeno, avrebbe avuto la possibilità di dissipare le preoccupazioni di Steve riguardo al ritrovarsi nella fortezza di Ellis prima di approfondire l'intera questione della vera identità di Tony. Ogni volta che tentava di richiamare qualche scenario in cui tutto andava bene, la sua mente rimaneva accuratamente vuota. Fantastico. Quello probabilmente era destinato ad andare male.

Quando alla fine si guardò allo specchio, c’era un riflesso che riuscì a malapena a riconoscere. Qualunque morbidezza avesse accumulato nel corso degli anni, era stata persa in prigionia e nella fame dei Dieci Anelli, e le miglia di viaggio unite alla mancanza di cibo e bevande a cui era abituato con gli Avengers, la pelle abbronzata ora era tesa sui lineamenti affilati. Diede al medico di Matt la ricetta per l’impacco di Bruce, sebbene l'argilla utilizzata da Bruce non fosse originaria della zona, quindi il medico stava per provare un'altra miscela che riteneva potesse aiutare ad alleviare i sintomi del metallo che circolava nel sangue di Tony. Almeno sperava che sarebbe bastato fino a tornare in città e sostituire questo dannato disco con il metallo di Wakanda, che sperava avrebbe aiutato molto di più.

I servi rimossero la vasca e si inchinarono mentre chiudevano la porta, lasciandolo solo per il momento. Fissò le assi di quercia della porta, desiderando che Rhodey tornasse con Steve al seguito. Nella sua testa, iniziò a scartare una dozzina o più scenari di cosa dire, ognuno che diventava leggermente più disperato e supplicante mentre proseguiva. Voleva offrire scuse, giustificazioni, promesse, qualsiasi cosa avrebbe convinto Steve che fosse sincero, che l'inganno che aveva intrapreso non si estendeva ai suoi sentimenti per lui, ma sapeva che tutto ciò che poteva veramente dare a Steve, ciò che meritava, era semplicemente la verità. Si sarebbe seduto lì e avrebbe risposto a qualsiasi domanda, a qualsiasi richiesta che Steve avesse potuto chiedergli, e sperava che il perdono che Steve aveva offerto tanto seriamente la notte prima fosse vero alla luce della verità.

Si sedette su una delle grandi sedie imbottite vicino al tavolo e lasciò che i suoi occhi si spostassero verso il grande letto riccamente intagliato, decorato con tendaggi raffiguranti lo stemma di Lord Ellis, il materasso morbido rivestito con lenzuola pregiate e un rivestimento in velluto. Probabilmente era eccessivamente ottimista sperare che Steve gli permettesse di scusarsi lì abbastanza umilmente, suppose con un sospiro. Mangiucchiò un po’ di cibo, raccogliendo pezzi qua e là, ancora meravigliato dalla quantità dopo essersi abituato a una dose tanto scarsa. Voleva aspettare Steve però. C'era qualcosa nel cenare con lui, arrivare finalmente ad essere lui a dare qualcosa a Steve invece del contrario, che era molto attraente. Un colpo alla porta di legno lo fece alzare in piedi con una tale forza da far dondolare la sedia sulle sue gambe.

"Entra", gridò, riacquistando la sua posizione, anche se non riuscì a fermare il modo in cui il suo cuore si ritrovò improvvisamente ad artigliargli la gola quando Rhodey entrò. Era solo però, notò subito Tony, lo sgomento gli agitava lo stomaco.

"Vostra Grazia", gli disse Rhodey, inginocchiandosi.

"Oh, smettila, per il bene degli Dei Rhodey", disse Tony con un cenno della mano. "Dov'è lui?”

Rhodey si alzò e fece una smorfia, il che significava che a Tony non sarebbe piaciuto quello che stava per dire. "Non l'abbiamo ancora trovato, Vostra Grazia. Abbiamo trovato delle possibili tracce, ma al buio... i nostri cavalieri stanno cercando alla luce delle torce, ma è difficile andare in quel bosco. Ci sono troppi posti in cui un uomo può sparire, e lui... sa quello che fa, Vostra Grazia”, riferì stoicamente Rhodey. Dannazione. Maledetto quell'uomo e la sua fastidiosa competenza, pensò Tony frustrato. “Continueremo a cercarlo, ovviamente. Ma... potremmo non essere in grado di trovarlo prima di mattina. Io... mi dispiace, Vostra Grazia." _Potremmo non riuscire a trovarlo affatto_ , sentì Tony.

Tony si costrinse a deglutire oltre il nodo alla gola. “Sì, grazie per il rapporto. Quello... Quello... ah, cazzo, Rhodey, quello... che sta per fare... non è sicuro per lui, per nessuno di loro. Se Pierce lo scopre... cazzo,” balbettò Tony, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ben tagliati, lasciandoli spettinati. “Continuate a cercare. Si stava dirigendo verso qualcosa chiamato il Santuario. A casa di un mago chiamato Stephen Strange. Potresti chiedere in giro se qualcuno ha sentito parlare di lui. Era un dottore, ma si è dedicato alla stregoneria, a quanto pare. Non ce ne sono troppi in giro, si potrebbe dire. Qualcuno deve sapere dove si trova."

“Certo, Vostra Grazia. Questo aiuterà, ne sono sicuro," rispose Rhodey. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si avvicinò a Tony vicino al fuoco. “So che sei preoccupato, Tony, ma abbiamo centinaia di uomini che lo cercano”, disse Rhodey, rivolgendosi a Tony in modo meno formale ora che erano soli. “E ho già inviato messaggi ai nostri comandanti per spargere la voce che se ci imbattessimo in chiunque si identifichi come un Avenger, non devono essere danneggiati, e devo essere avvisato subito. Lo troveremo, Tones. Prova a dormire un po'. Penso che possiamo farcela in una settimana o giù di lì, a seconda di come sono le strade della città, ma sarà difficile cavalcare. Le strade sono un disastro ora."

Tony annuì, anche se non riuscì a incontrare gli occhi di Rhodey, un senso di preoccupazione si insinuò nella sua pancia. Non era così che doveva andare, dannato tutto l'inferno. Perché niente poteva essere semplice? Stava ancora pagando il suo debito con gli Dei che volevano continuare a rendergli la vita difficile? Sospirò, nessuna risposta da parte degli Dei era imminente, e affondò di nuovo sulla sedia. "Parlando di strade per la città, c'è qualcosa che devo mostrarti,” disse a Rhodey mentre afferrava la mappa incompleta dal tavolo dove l'aveva messa quando si era spogliato per fare il bagno che Steve gli aveva dato."Dai un'occhiata a questo e dimmi cosa vedi."

"Dove l’hai presa?" Chiese Rhodey bruscamente.

“Steve. L'ha disegnata lui. Disegna queste incredibili mappe, ti piacerà”, gli promise. Tony andò oltre il disegno, mostrando a Rhodey cosa significava, come Steve aveva fatto con lui, ma la faccia di Rhodey stava già corrugata per la comprensione.

“Dei, Tones. Questo... se ha ragione... Pierce lo sa?” Rhodey chiese.

"No, solo gli altri Avengers, grazie agli Dei", rispose Tony.

"E lui l'ha data a te?" Rhodey ripeté.

“È un brav'uomo, James. Quanti avrebbero qualcosa del genere nelle loro mani e lo userebbero solo per proteggere il Regno?” Chiese Tony piano.

"Non molti, lo ammetto," disse Rhodey, distogliendo lo sguardo per un lungo momento. “Bene. Bene, ma farò comunque una conversazione severa con lui sulle sue scelte di vita."

Tony emise una forte risata. "Per favore, lasciami essere lì per quello", chiese, sorridendo ampiamente.

Rhodey lasciò le camere di Tony abbastanza a lungo per dire ad uno dei suoi comandanti di vedere cosa poteva scoprire sulla posizione del santuario di Strange, e poi tornò da Tony, ovviamente desideroso di andare oltre la mappa e cosa significasse per la loro difesa della città. Parlarono a lungo nella notte, esaminando la mappa di Steve e le implicazioni, discutendo le fortificazioni necessarie per la città e il modo migliore per gestire un processo per Stane e il Generale Ross, e cosa fare di Tiberious, il viscido. Tony era abbastanza sicuro che Gregory, il suo ex "cugino", sarebbe stato felice di testimoniare contro entrambi in cambio di tenere la testa attaccata al suo corpo. Rhodey lasciò la sua camera verso mezzanotte, promettendo di verificare lo stato della ricerca e tornare con un rapporto se qualcosa fosse cambiato, ma Tony conosceva Rhodey abbastanza bene da sapere che l'uomo non sarebbe rimasto con lui così a lungo, facendo del suo meglio per distrarlo, se pensava che avrebbero effettivamente trovato Steve.

Tony giaceva nel morbido letto, fissando i tendaggi che lo drappeggiavano, come il fuoco a fiamma bassa proiettava ombre contro i muri. Era caldo e confortevole, ben nutrito e ben curato. Guardò accanto a lui il posto vuoto che era stato riempito per così tante notti dalla costante presenza di Steve. Anche in questo conforto, era difficile trovare sonno senza il calore di Steve accanto a lui. Strofinò la coperta di velluto tra pollice e indice, pensando ad una coperta molto più grezza.

Passò molto tempo prima che Tony dormisse, e quando lo fece, sognò di annegare, afferrato dai rami degli alberi che si rifiutavano di lasciarlo andare. Si svegliò di soprassalto, il suo corpo aggrovigliato in un mucchio di coperte a cui si era abituato a dormire senza. I primi raggi di sole stavano sbirciando all'orizzonte, i suoni della fortezza iniziano a farsi spazio con l'alba.

Si era addormentato con gli abiti che aveva indossato la sera prima, ma si era rapidamente accorto che qualcuno gli aveva portato indumenti su misura nella notte, probabilmente una povera sarta che aveva lavorato fino a farsi sanguinare le dita per lo sforzo di procurargli vestiti nuovi per il giorno. Un vassoio di cibo e, gli Dei benedicessero Matthew, una brocca di caffè. Sapeva che Matt non beveva quella miscela, teneva solo i chicchi a portata di mano per i visitatori, e apprezzò che si fosse apparentemente ricordato che Tony lo preferiva.

Rhodey lo raggiunse poco dopo, scuotendo cupamente la testa mentre entrava rispondendo alla domanda non posta di Tony. Tutto era pronto per la sua partenza, per tornare in città, per salvare il Regno da Stane e le sue macchinazioni. Tutto, tranne che Steve non era al suo fianco, odiandolo e amandolo o un po' di entrambi, la mancanza della sua presenza come una ferita aperta, cruda e tenera. Seguì Rhodey fino alla portineria dove sarebbero stati Matt e diversi cavalieri adibiti come scorta che stavano aspettando. Il suo cavallo era il migliore che avesse Matt, un bellissimo castrone nero con tre calze bianche attorno agli zoccoli. “Non posso ringraziarti abbastanza per quello che hai fatto, lo sai”, disse Tony mentre saliva in sella, con la pelle morbida che scricchiolava sotto di lui. Lo stalliere gli porse le redini e lui le avvolse nelle mani, la sensazione familiare di stare seduto a cavallo dopo anni di pratica.

“È stato un onore, Vostra Grazia. Spero che sappiate che parlo per tutti noi. Siamo uomini del Re, lo sapete, lo siamo sempre stati. Ma, e perdoni la mia sfrontatezza, non lo siamo mai stati più di adesso, penso, Vostra Grazia”, disse Matthew. “Continueremo a cercare il vostro soldato. Manderò un messaggio non appena viene trovato. Prometto che riceverà tutta l'ospitalità che possiamo offrire." Tony annuì, battendo le palpebre contro l'alba, i suoi occhi bruciarono improvvisamente.

Stava lasciando una possibilità lì, lo sapeva. Quel filo di speranza che gli diceva che tutto quello che doveva essere fatto, poteva essere realizzato molto meglio con Steve al suo fianco, per il bene del Regno, se non per il bene di Tony. Steve l'avrebbe fatto, lo sapeva, e una parte di lui aveva sentito così fortemente che doveva contare sul suo piano per trovare una delle pattuglie di Matt rapidamente, ordinare loro di trovare Steve e portarlo da Tony... si aspettava che funzionasse, per nessun’altra ragione se non quella che una simile fine era inevitabile, qualsiasi altro risultato era apparentemente indegno di considerazione perché, dannazione, era proprio così che doveva essere. Ogni fibra del suo essere risuonava con la verità di quel desiderio, eppure eccolo lì, a dirigersi verso la città senza Steve, l’ingiustizia di ciò aveva un sapore amaro sulla lingua. Non c'era nient'altro da fare, però, lo sapeva. Attraversarono l'enorme cancello della fortezza e giù per quella stradina stretta che si collegava alla strada del Re molto più grande. Si fermò, tirando su il cavallo, e lanciò uno sguardo lungo e persistente ai boschi, ancora in grado di individuare il basso muro di pietra in lontananza. Voltandosi, annuì con assenso a Rhodey e diede un colpetto col piede, indicando al cavallo di prendere velocità mentre lasciavano il terreno intorno alla fortezza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci tenevo a precisare che nelle conversazioni confidenziali si dà il 'Tu'.  
> A prestooo!! E buona letturaa :)


End file.
